


Ein Mädchen von edlem Geblüt

by LucySummerlove



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 141,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Janette ist die illegitime Tochter des Marquis du Charmeaux, der sich zu ihrer Mutter und ihr jedoch nicht bekennen will. Kurzerhand sorgt er dafür, dass einer seiner Vasallen seine Geliebte zur Frau nimmt. So wächst Janette in dem Glauben auf, Gaston de Brullac sei ihr wirklicher Vater. Dieser behandelt sie gut, so lange ihr leiblicher Vater am Leben ist und seine schützende Hand über Janette hält. Doch nach dessen Tod beginnt für die junge Dame eine Zeit voller Leiden…





	1. Chapter 1

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

_Die menschliche Vergangenheit von Janette, Nicks langjähriger Gefährtin, ist überaus traurig:_

_Ihr Vater, Marquis du Charmeaux, der sich nicht zu ihrer Mutter und ihr bekennen will, fädelt eine Ehe zwischen seiner Geliebten und einem seiner Vasallen ein. So wächst Janette als Tochter des Monsieur Gaston de Brullac auf. Und so lange ihr leiblicher Vater am Leben ist, geht das auch gut, denn er hält seine schützende Hand über sie. Doch nach dem Tod des Marquis beginnt der gesellschaftliche Abstieg Janettes…_

_**Disclaimer: Alle Personen aus „Nick Knight“ gehören den Machern dieser Serie.** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~§~ 

**Frankreich, Anno Domini 1088:**

„Bastien! Ich verlange, dass diese Person auf der Stelle vom Schloss verschwindet!“

Marquise Adéle, eine große, hagere Frau mit spitz hervorstehenden Wangenknochen, einem ebensolchen Kinn und einer langen Nase, deutete mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht auf ihre Zofe, die ihr zu Füßen kniete und das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg, den Kopf weinend zu Boden gesenkt. Adéles Mann, Marquis du Charmeaux, blickte betreten auf die 18-jährige Odette, die unverkennbar guter Hoffnung war, und wünschte sich, zusammen mit dem jungen Ding vor seiner Furie von Gattin zu fliehen. Da das jedoch unmöglich war, ohne dass es sich nachteilig für ihn auswirkte, musste er sich nun mit den Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen auseinandersetzen.

„Ich bitte Euch, meine Liebe, wohin soll das Mädchen denn gehen?“, versuchte er mit sanfter Stimme seine aufgebrachte Frau zu beruhigen.

„Das ist mir gleich!“, brüllte Adéle. „Der Anblick ihres aufgeschwellten Körpers, der Eure Frucht trägt, ist mir zuwider! Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen, Bastien, schafft sie mir aus den Augen!“

Getroffen schaute der Marquis einen Moment zu Boden, dann wandte er sich der jungen Zofe zu und sagte leise, indem er eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte: „Kommt, mein Kind. Es ist besser, wenn Ihr geht.“

Immer noch schluchzend erhob sich Odette langsam und ging auf den Marquis zu. Jenen Mann, der immer so freundlich zu ihr war. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er sie eines Abends in ihrer Kammer besucht und ihr erzählt, wie einsam er sich fühle. Mit seiner Frau Adéle, einer Dame aus königlichem Geschlecht, verband ihn lediglich das Interesse, ihre beiden Familien miteinander zu verbinden, sowie die Liebe zu ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Guisbert. Und dann hatte Marquis du Charmeaux ihr gestanden, wie sehr sie ihm gefalle… nun ja, sie fand ihren Herrn auch sehr hübsch. Sein schwarzes Haar, seine vollen Lippen und die wasserblauen Augen in dem sanften, ovalen Gesicht im Zusammenspiel mit seiner liebenswerten Art verzauberten sie derart, dass sie sich ihm immer wieder hingab. Sie genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, mit denen Bastien, so durfte sie ihn in den heimlichen Stunden ihres intimen Zusammenseins nennen, sie verwöhnte und hatte geglaubt, es würde immer so weitergehen. Doch dann merkte sie, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Zwar versuchte sie, dies zu verbergen, aber Marquise Adéle bedachte sie bereits seit einiger Zeit mit misstrauischen Blicken. Heute endlich hatte Odette es nicht länger ausgehalten und ihrer Herrin gestanden, dass sie ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug. Wohlweislich verschwieg sie jedoch, wer der Vater des Ungeborenen war. Aber das schien die Marquise ohnehin nicht zu interessieren. Vielmehr begann Adéle, sie lautstark zu beschimpfen, hatte sie mit den Worten „falsche Schlange“ und „Hure“ bedacht und ihr auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass sie von ihrem Verhältnis mit Bastien wisse. Durch das Geschrei seiner Frau angelockt, erschien Marquis de Charmeaux wenig später in deren Gemach. Doch das war Odette auch kein Trost, wusste sie doch, dass dieser sanfte Mann sich gegen seine hochmütige Frau nicht durchsetzen konnte. Deshalb war die junge Zofe beinah dankbar, als er mit ihr jetzt das Zimmer seiner Gattin verließ und in den großen Saal hinunterging.

„Meine kleine Odette, hab keine Angst“, flüsterte Bastien ihr zu und legte ihr dabei väterlich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir finden schon eine Lösung für das Malheur.“

„Woher wusste Eure Gattin nur, dass ich Euer Kind in meinem Leib trage?“, schluchzte die junge Zofe leise.

„Dieses Schloss hier hat Augen und Ohren – und ein Maul, das zu viel plappert“, murrte der Marquis ärgerlich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, kleine Odette. Meiner Frau Gemahlin ist unser Verhältnis gleichgültig. Sie fürchtet nur, dass dein Kind…“

Bastien hielt inne und sah einen Moment lang auf den Bauch seiner Geliebten, den er unwillkürlich behutsam streichelte. Sanft und leise fuhr er fort: „Sie sieht unser Kind als Bedrohung für den Erbanspruch ihres Sohnes, Liebste. Nur deshalb will sie, dass du vom Schloss verschwindest. Sie verlangt, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt, dass du mein Kind bekommst.“

„Dann… dann wusste sie schon länger davon?!“, entfuhr es Odette erschrocken und sie starrte ihren Geliebten ängstlich an.

„Ja, sie sprach mich vor einigen Tagen darauf an“, antwortete Bastien und nickte. „Und sie gab mir recht deutlich zu verstehen, dass ich dafür sorgen solle, dich möglichst weit aus ihrem Gesichtskreis zu entfernen. Ansonsten werde sie Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen…“

„Will sie mich am Ende gar umbringen lassen?“, fragte Odette von Furcht erfüllt und begann leicht zu zittern. Bastien zog sie an sich und streichelte sie behutsam.

„Nein, so weit würde Adéle nicht gehen“, flüsterte der Marquis beruhigend auf die junge Frau ein, die ihn fest umklammerte, dabei ihr Gesicht weinend an seiner Brust barg und immer noch zitterte. „Sobald du an einem anderen Ort bist, besteht keine Gefahr mehr für dich.“

„Aber wo soll ich denn hin, Herr? Meine Eltern sind tot und ich habe keine anderen Verwandten mehr!“

Von draußen kommend näherten sich eilige Schritte und die fröhliche Stimme eines Knaben rief: „Vater! Wo bleibst du denn? Du hast versprochen, mir zu zeigen, wie man mit dem Schwert kämpft!“

Ehe Odette sich aus den Armen ihres Geliebten lösen konnte, stand der siebenjährige Guisbert vor ihnen und starrte sie zuerst überrascht und dann mit bösem Blick an.

„Was hast du mit Mutters Zofe zu schaffen?“, fragte der Junge ärgerlich und bohrte jetzt seine Augen in diejenigen seines Vaters. Bastien bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie ähnlich sein Sohn Adéle war. Dasselbe spitze Kinn, die lange Nase und der kalte Blick, der nun hochmütig seinen Vater und dessen Geliebte musterte. „Die Dienstmagd sollte ihrer Pflicht nachkommen und du solltest dein Versprechen mir gegenüber halten!“

„Es tut mir leid, Guisbert, aber deine Mutter verlangt, dass die arme Odette das Schloss verlässt. Du siehst, mein Sohn, dass das Mädchen meiner Hilfe bedarf“, antwortete Bastien.

„Warum denn? Sie kann doch allein gehen!“, gab der Knabe mitleidlos zurück. „Und wenn sie Mutter verärgert hat, dann sollte sie keine Zeit verlieren, um zu verschwinden.“

„Schluss damit, Guisbert!“, fuhr Bastien den Siebenjährigen an. „Als Herr hat man gewisse Pflichten gegenüber Untergebenen! Dazu gehört auch, sich in einer Notlage um sie zu kümmern. Und das tue ich jetzt! Odette bedarf meiner Hilfe und die bekommt sie auch. Wir werden unseren Unterricht auf einen anderen Tag verschieben müssen, bis ich für Odette eine neue Bleibe gefunden habe.“

Der Knabe schob seine Unterlippe trotzig vor, während seine Augenbrauen sich noch mehr zusammenzogen und sein Gesicht rötlich anlief. Dann setzte er sich plötzlich in Bewegung und eilte, ohne seinen Vater oder Odette noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, die Treppe hinauf. Bastien sah ihm einen Moment hinterher und murmelte: „Hm, vermutlich glaubt er, seiner Mutter beistehen zu müssen.“

„Das könnt Ihr Eurem Sohn doch nicht vorwerfen“, gab Odette leise zurück. „Es spricht für ihn, wenn er seine Mutter beschützen will.“

„Vermutlich hast du recht“, meinte Bastien, doch im Inneren zweifelte er daran. Aber nun war nicht die Zeit, sich mit Guisbert auseinanderzusetzen. Vielmehr galt es, Odette in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und er wusste auch schon, bei wem…

 

~§~

 

Gaston de Brullac, von niedrigem Adel und Vasall des großen Landbesitzes, das sein Lehnsherr Bastien du Charmeaux ihm übertragen hatte, wunderte sich nicht wenig, als einer seiner Diener ihm meldete, dass die Kutsche des Marquis gerade in den Burghof eingefahren war. Sofort eilte er persönlich heraus, um seinen Lehnsherrn zu begrüßen.

„Herzlich willkommen!“, sagte Gaston und verneigte sich leicht. Dabei musterte er die kleine Schönheit mit dem dunkelblonden Haar und den sanften, haselnussbraunen Augen überaus neugierig. Das junge Mädchen, welches in einen weiten Mantel gehüllt war, gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut.

„Vielen Dank, mein lieber Brullac“, erwiderte der Marquis und lächelte, als er bemerkte, mit welch wohlgefälligen Blicken der Vasall seine Begleiterin bedachte. „Darf ich Euch mit Odette Deloirs bekannt machen? Sie stand bis vor kurzem in den Diensten meiner Gemahlin, bedarf jetzt jedoch einer neuen Bleibe. Vielleicht könntet Ihr uns dabei behilflich sein?“

„Sehr gern“, versprach Gaston, verneigte sich erneut vor Bastien und machte dann eine Geste mit der Hand, die die beiden Ankömmlinge einlud, in sein Haus zu kommen.

Brullac führte sie in den Speisesaal, setzte sich dann mit ihnen gemeinsam an den großen Tisch und befahl seinen Dienern, eine Mahlzeit für die Gäste und ihn aufzutragen. Danach wandte er sich in freundlichem Ton an Odette und fragte: „Ihr sucht also eine Unterkunft? Darf ich erfahren, warum Ihr nicht länger in den Diensten von Marquise du Charmeaux bleiben wollt?“

„Sie wünscht es nicht“, gab das Mädchen wahrheitsgemäß zu und lief rot an.

„Meine Gattin war ungerecht zu Odette“, fühlte Bastien sich jetzt verpflichtet zu erklären.

Gaston warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, worauf Charmeaux seiner Begleiterin stumm aus ihrem Mantel half und somit klar zu erkennen war, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand.

„Oh, ich verstehe…“, murmelte Brullac. „Vermutlich lässt es sich mit den strengen Moralvorstellungen der Marquise nicht vereinbaren, weiterhin ein Mädchen in ihren Diensten zu behalten, das den Freuden der Liebe nicht abgeneigt war.“

Der Hausherr lächelte nun breit, als er fortfuhr: „Nun, meine liebe Odette, mir ist nichts Menschliches fremd und in meinem Hause ist genügend Platz für Euch und Euer Kind, wenn Ihr wollt.“

Das junge Mädchen, das seine Lider niedergeschlagen hielt, wagte kaum, Brullac anzusehen. Doch es flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ich danke Euch, mein Herr.“

Gaston lächelte sie an, dann wandte er sich wieder an Charmeaux: „Das ist doch sicherlich in Eurem Sinne, Herr?“

„Ja, natürlich“, beeilte der Marquis sich zu sagen. „Aber ich möchte Euch nach dem Essen noch einmal unter vier Augen sprechen, Brullac. Die ganze Angelegenheit ist… nun ja… ziemlich delikat… Ich habe Euch einen Vorschlag zu machen…“

 


	2. Chapter 2

**15\. August, Anno Domini 1088:**

Die Kirche war berstend voll, als Gaston de Brullac die bürgerliche Odette Deloirs zur Frau nahm. Obwohl man ihren vollen Leib in dem weiten Brautkleid nicht erkennen konnte, wusste doch jedermann, dass das hübsche Mädchen ein Kind erwartete. Natürlich hatte Gaston das Gerücht zu verbreiten versucht, dass er für diese Schwangerschaft verantwortlich war und einige der Leute waren nur allzu bereit, das zu glauben. Andere hingegen äußerten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass der wahre Vater von Odettes Kind niemand anderer als Marquis du Charmeaux war. Doch kein Mensch wagte es, dies laut auszusprechen. Zu groß war die Angst vor der hartherzigen Marquise Adéle, die nicht zögerte, auch den kleinsten Fehler ihrer Bediensteten mit Stockschlägen oder Peitschenhieben zu bestrafen. Und jeder bedauerte den armen Bastien du Charmeaux, der unter der Knute seines Eheweibes stand.

Natürlich waren diese Gerüchte auch Gaston zu Ohren gekommen, doch er störte sich nicht daran. Vielmehr ließ ihn dies wie den Retter der armen Odette und wie einen hilfreichen Freund des Marquis du Charmeaux aussehen, was sein Ansehen unter der Bevölkerung erheblich steigerte. Eine unvermutete, erfreuliche Zugabe zu der großzügigen Geldspende und der zu erwartenden monatlichen Apanage, die ihm die Heirat mit der hübschen Odette sowie seine Zusicherung, den Bastard seines Lehnsherrn als sein eigenes Kind anzuerkennen, einbrachte. So lange Charmeaux für seinen Fehltritt bezahlte, sollte es ihm recht sein.

Voller Stolz betrachtete Gaston die hübsche, junge Odette, die in ihrer Naivität einfach entzückend war. Dieses reizende Wesen hätte er sogar ohne das Geld ihres Liebhabers zum Weib genommen. Sie war freundlich und fügsam und verstand es, einen großen Haushalt umsichtig zu führen. Eine bessere Gattin hätte er kaum bekommen können. Und wenn er Glück hatte, würde der Bastard des Marquis, den sie unter ihrem Herzen trug, das erste halbe Jahr nicht überleben...

 

<><><><><><><>

 

**Festung Brullac, 12. November Anno Domini 1088:**

In den späten Abendstunden erfüllte das Geschrei eines Säuglings die Kemenate Odette de Brullacs und wenig später teilte man Gaston mit, dass seine Frau einem kleinen Mädchen das Leben geschenkt hatte. Der Herr des Hauses verzog seine Lippen zu einem leicht verächtlichen Lächeln, als er das hörte, und dachte abschätzig: „Nicht einmal einen zweiten Sohn hast du zustande gebracht, Charmeaux!“

Andererseits fühlte er sich etwas erleichtert, denn der Umstand, dass Odette nur ein Mädchen geboren hatte, würde Adéle du Charmeaux überaus beruhigen, so dass von ihrer Seite keine Gefahr mehr ausging. Töchter besaßen keine Erbansprüche und waren einem Vater auch nie so wichtig wie ein Sohn. Man konnte also mit Gewissheit davon ausgehen, dass der Marquis sich nicht weiter um Odette und seinen Bastard kümmern würde.

Doch in diesem Punkt sollte sich Gaston de Brullac irren.

Bereits einen Tag nach der Geburt seines illegitimen Kindes stattete Marquis du Charmeaux seinem Vasallen einen Besuch ab und erkundigte sich, wie es Odette und ihrer Tochter ginge.

„Beide sind außer Lebensgefahr“, antwortete Gaston wahrheitsgemäß. „Ihr müsst Euch keine Sorgen machen.“

„Ich würde meine Tochter gerne sehen“, bat Bastien den Hausherrn. Dieser verneigte sich leicht und führte ihn dann in das Gemach seiner Frau. Odette lächelte ihren Geliebten freudig an und reichte ihm beide Hände, die dieser rasch ergriff und an seine Lippen drückte.

„Meine kleine Odette“, murmelte Bastien gerührt und setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes. „Als ich hörte, dass unser Kind auf der Welt ist, drängte es mich, so schnell es mir möglich war, zu dir zu eilen.“

„Es ist leider nur ein Mädchen“, erwiderte die junge Frau leise und wies dann auf die neben ihrem Bett stehende Wiege, in der das Neugeborene friedlich schlummerte. Bastien besah sich den Säugling genau, streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und streichelte sanft mit seinem Zeigefinger über dessen Gesichtchen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Odette zu.

„Unsere Tochter ist wunderschön“, meinte der Marquis. „Wie heißt sie?“

„Die Wahl des Namens Eurer Tochter überlasse ich gern Euch“, mischte sich nun Gaston ein, dem das zärtliche Gehabe seines Lehnsherrn um das neugeborene Mädchen höchst zuwider war. Da Brullac glaubte, das Kind würde ohnehin nicht lange leben, hatte er sich keinerlei Gedanken um einen Namen für den kleinen Bastard gemacht. Und ihm war unverständlich, weshalb Charmeaux so ein Aufhebens darum machte.

Der Marquis, der nicht ahnte, wie desinteressiert sein Vasall an seiner Tochter war, nickte gerührt, während er die Kleine liebevoll betrachtete. Dann wandte Bastien sich wieder an die Mutter des Kindes: „Nun, Odette, welchen Namen soll sie erhalten?“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, sagte die junge Frau und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Gaston hat recht: Gebt Ihr Eurer Tochter einen schönen Namen.“

„Na schön, wenn du darauf bestehst, Liebste“, murmelte Bastien und sah wieder seine kleine Tochter an, welche sich nun etwas bewegte. Erneut strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger über das kleine Gesicht und erlebte, wie das neugeborene Kind es verzog und leise zu weinen begann.

„Nicht doch, meine süße Kleine“, wisperte Bastien dem Säugling zu. „Sei nicht traurig, du bekommst einen Namen. Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn wir dich Janette Francoise nennen?“

Das Kind weinte lauter.

„Offensichtlich gefällt es ihr nicht“, stellte Bastien fest und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Sie versteht es noch nicht, Herr“, meinte Odette lächelnd. „Die Kleine weint, weil sie Hunger hat, und nicht, weil ihr die Namen nicht gefallen.“

„Bist du denn damit einverstanden, wenn wir unsere Tochter auf diese beiden Namen taufen lassen?“, fragte der Marquis sie.

„Aber ja, es klingt schön: Janette Francoise de Brullac“, antwortete die Wöchnerin lächelnd. „Und nun, mein lieber Herr, seid so gut und geht. Ich möchte mich ausruhen.“

„Willst du unsere Tochter denn nicht stillen, Odette?“

„Ihre Bediensteten werden gleich da sein und ihr helfen“, meinte daraufhin Gaston. „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich besser gehen.“

Nur schweren Herzens fügte sich der Marquis, strich noch einmal seiner neugeborenen Tochter und seiner hübschen Geliebten zärtlich über die Wange, erhob sich dann und folgte Gaston aus der Kemenate Odettes. Es beruhigte ihn etwas, als er sah, dass bereits zwei Mägde draußen warteten und nun rasch hineingingen, um Madame de Brullac beizustehen. Kurz darauf verstummte das Geschrei des Säuglings.

„Seht Ihr“, meinte Gaston daraufhin. „Für Euer Kind und Eure Geliebte wird bestens gesorgt. Außerdem habe ich Odette sehr gern. Ich hoffe, Ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel?“

„Keineswegs, Brullac“, versicherte Bastien ihm schnell. „Im Gegenteil: Ich bin Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet, dass Ihr Odette zur Frau nahmt, um ihr die Schande zu ersparen, ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Und wie ich sehe, wird meine Tochter auch gut umsorgt. Dafür danke ich Euch, Gaston. Bitte, kümmert Euch um Janette, als wäre sie Euer eigenes Fleisch und Blut, und lasst Ihr eine gute Erziehung angedeihen, so wie wir es vereinbart hatten.“

„Aber natürlich, Herr“, versprach Gaston. „Allerdings mache ich mir schon Gedanken darum, wie Eure Gemahlin es auffassen wird, dass Ihr mir monatliche eine Apanage zukommen lasst.“

„Sie ist damit einverstanden, sofern kein Mensch davon erfährt, dass Janette meine Tochter ist“, erklärte Bastien seinem Vasallen im Flüsterton. „Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, der Pate für die Kleine zu sein. Auf diese Weise wird niemand sich darüber wundern, dass ich Euch für Janette regelmäßig eine Geldsumme zukommen lasse.“

„Eine gute Idee“, stimmte Gaston ihm zu und nickte.

„Und nun, mein lieber Brullac, werde ich Euch ein Geheimnis verraten, das Ihr unter keinen Umständen jemandem verraten dürft, wenn Ihr Euch nicht selbst schaden wollt“, begann der Marquis mit leiser Stimme. Gaston neigte sich etwas zu seinem Lehnsherrn , so dass dieser ihm bequem ins Ohr flüstern konnte: „Da Janette mein Fleisch und Blut ist, wird ihr nach meinem Tod ein großzügiges Erbe zufallen. Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt, ohne dass meine Frau etwas davon weiß. Deshalb bitte ich Euch, meine Tochter zu einer jungen Dame zu erziehen, denn ich gedenke, Janette mit einem Edelmann zu verheiraten, sobald sie das richtige Alter dazu hat. Die Kleine soll nicht darunter leiden, dass ich mich nicht zu ihrer Mutter bekennen kann.“

Gaston, den die Aussicht, eines Tages Vater einer reichen Erbin zu sein, das Herz höher schlagen ließ, grinste breit.

„Das kleine Mädchen kann sich überaus glücklich schätzen, die Tochter eines so großzügigen Mannes wie Euch zu sein, Herr. Ich verspreche Euch, ich werde Janette wie meinen Augapfel hüten und mich in jeder Hinsicht wie ein Vater um das Mädchen kümmern.“

 

~§~

 

Zusammen mit seiner Mutter saß Giusbert am Esstisch und starrte böse vor sich hin.

„Was ist, mein Sohn?“, fragte Adéle. „Hast du keinen Hunger?“

„Doch, aber ich warte auf Vater“, erwiderte der Siebenjährige und sah nun seine Mutter an, die er über alles liebte. „Weißt du denn nicht, wohin er gefahren ist?“

„Nun, er teilte mir mit, dass er Monsieur de Brullac besucht, um ihm zur Geburt seiner Tochter zu gratulieren“, erklärte die Marquise gelangweilt. „Wahrscheinlich nimmt er dort eine Mahlzeit mit seinem Vasallen ein. Wir brauchen nicht auf ihn zu warten. Iss ruhig, Guisbert.“

„Ist es denn wirklich notwendig, dass Vater so oft zu diesem Monsieur de Brullac fährt?“, ließ der Knabe nicht locker und musterte seine Mutter erwartungsvoll.

„Monsieur de Brullac ist sein Freund“, antwortete Adéle mit kühlem Lächeln. „Er hat deinem Vater einen großen Gefallen erwiesen… und uns auch, wenn ich es recht bedenke.“

„Welchen Gefallen denn, Mutter?“

„Der gute Gaston de Brullac ersparte uns eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten, indem er Odette zu seiner Frau machte. Zugleich sorgte er so dafür, dass deine Interessen gewahrt bleiben, mein Sohn.“

„Dann ist er also auch mein Freund?“, wollte Guisbert wissen.

„Oh ja, das will ich meinen.“

„Sollten wir ihm dann nicht auch ein Geschenk für seine Tochter machen, Mutter?“

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass sich dein Vater gerade darum kümmert. Du schuldest dem Kind von Odette de Brullac nicht das Geringste, mein Sohn.“

„Du bist ziemlich böse auf Odette, nicht wahr?“, bohrte der Junge neugierig weiter.

„Das ist wahr“, gab Adéle missmutig zu. „Sie hat mir etwas gestohlen.“

„Sie ist eine Diebin?“, entfuhr es Guisbert überrascht. „Aber warum bestehst du dann nicht darauf, dass sie bestraft wird?“

„Sie hat ihre Strafe bereits erhalten“, behauptete die Marquise in festem Ton. „Dein Vater brachte sie aus dem Schloss, das ist Strafe genug für Odette.“

„Nein, das finde ich nicht“, widersprach der Knabe heftig. „Monsieur de Brullac nahm sie zur Ehefrau. Hätte man ihm nicht vorher sagen können, dass sie eine Diebin ist?“

„Nun, mein Kind, Odette hat ihren Fehler eingesehen und Gaston de Brullac, dem sie es eingestand, hat ihr verziehen. Um seinetwillen sollten wir den Fehler meiner einstigen Zofe vergessen, da sie sich bisher nichts mehr hat zuschulden kommen lassen“, meinte Adéle in ernstem Ton. „Allerdings sollten wir den Kontakt zu den Brullacs soweit wie möglich meiden, wenngleich es mir um Gastons Willen leid tut. Er ist ein Ehrenmann und wir werden ihn auch so behandeln, hörst du, Guisbert?“

„Natürlich, Mutter. Da er unser Freund ist, wird er mir stets willkommen sein.“


	3. Chapter 3

Zu Brullacs großer Enttäuschung starb die kleine Janette nicht, sondern wuchs als gesundes und von ihrer Mutter geliebtes Kind heran. Gaston blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Vater für Janette zu spielen, so wie er es seinem Lehnsherrn versprochen hatte. Es fiel ihm zunächst etwas schwer und nur der Umstand, dass Charmeaux ihm regelmäßig Geld für die Versorgung und Erziehung Janettes zukommen ließ, veranlasste Brullac dazu, sein Versprechen zu erfüllen. Doch mit der Zeit fand der Landadlige sich damit ab, zumal das kleine Mädchen immer hübscher wurde. Mit ihrem glänzenden, schwarzen Haar und den wasserblauen Augen erschien sie vielen wie ein kleiner Engel, was oft genug die Bewunderung nicht nur der Menschen hervorrief, die auf der Festung Brullac lebten oder dort zu Gast waren, sondern auch derjenigen, die ab und an in den Burghof kamen, um entweder etwas zu liefern oder ihre Waren feilzubieten.

Und manch einer stellte hinter vorgehaltener Hand fest, dass Janette de Brullac fast das Abbild des Marquis du Charmeaux war. Doch sobald eine solche Äußerung Gaston oder einem seiner Bediensteten zu Ohren kam, wurde dies heftig dementiert. Man erklärte, dass Janette die Tochter Monsieur de Brullacs war und drohte jedem, der etwas anderes behauptete, mit harten Konsequenzen.

Als man dies Adéle du Charmeaux zutrug, war sie überaus von Gastons Verhalten angetan. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm sie die Gerüchte zum Anlass, ihrem Ehemann nahezulegen, seine häufigen Besuche bei der Familie Brullac einzuschränken.

„Ihr seht ja, mein Lieber, zu welch absurden Geschichten dies unter den Leuten führt“, erklärte sie ihm in süffisantem Ton.

„Die Leute zerreißen sich immer das Maul“, entgegnete Bastian verärgert. „Und ich sehe nicht ein, weshalb ich meine Besuche bei Gaston und Odette einschränken sollte. Immerhin bin ich Janettes Pate und nehme meine Pflichten in dieser Beziehung sehr ernst.“

„Ach, mein Lieber, wir beide wissen, weshalb Ihr so oft auf das Landgut der Brullacs fahrt“, spottete Adéle. „Findet Ihr nicht, dass Ihr die Beziehung zwischen Eurem Freund und seiner Gattin erheblich stört?“

„Was?!“

„Ja, Bastien! Ist Euch denn nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass auch Gaston wünschen könnte, einen Erben in die Welt zu setzen? Nachdem er sich großzügigerweise als Vater Eures Bastards ausgibt, seid Ihr ihm das schuldig! Und mir scheint, der gute Brullac ist ziemlich in Odette verliebt. Also lasst die beiden endlich in Ruhe!“

„Die beiden können machen, was sie wollen. Ich interessiere mich nur dafür, wie es Janette geht!“

„Wenn Ihr nicht bald aufhört, so ein Gehabe um Euren kleinen Bastard zu machen, anstatt Euren legitimen Sohn zu Eurem Erben zu erziehen, werde ich meinem königlichen Cousin davon Mitteilung machen müssen, welch schlechter Ehemann und Vater Ihr seid“, drohte Adéle ihrem Gatten. „Glaubt Ihr, das hört der König gern? Wollt Ihr wirklich wegen Eurer unsinnigen Zuneigung zu Eurem kleinen Bettschatz und Eurem Bastard all Eure Privilegien verlieren?“

„Das wagt Ihr nicht!“, entfuhr es Bastien, der seine Gattin mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ansah. Und nicht zum ersten Mal überkam ihn ein innerer Ekel bei ihrem Anblick. „Wenn man mir meine Privilegien entzieht, so trifft das auch Euch und unseren Sohn.“

„Oh, Guisbert und ich finden bestimmt wohlwollende Aufnahme in meiner Familie – und es wird kein Problem sein, unsere Ehe zu lösen, mein lieber Bastien“, erklärte Adéle mit kaltem Lächeln. „Allerdings… ob Euch das so gut bekommt…?“

„Wie… wie könnt Ihr es wagen…?“, murmelte der Marquis fassungslos. „Ihr bedroht mein Leben… das Leben Eures Ehegemahls?“

„Davon habe ich kein Wort gesagt“, entgegnete Adéle lächelnd. „Ich wies lediglich auf den Umstand hin, dass Ihr eine Trennung von mir sehr… sehr… bereuen… würdet…“

 

<><><><><><><>

 

**Festung Brullac, 23. April Anno Domini 1104:**

Janette saß verzweifelt am Bett ihrer Mutter und tupfte mit einem feuchten Lappen vorsichtig deren Gesicht ab, während sie Mühe hatte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Eine Bedienstete kam mit einer Schüssel frischen Wassers herein.

„Mademoiselle, legt Euch doch ein wenig hin“, sagte das Dienstmädchen in besorgtem Ton. „Ihr habt gewiss wieder die ganze Nacht am Bett Eurer lieben Mama verbracht.“

„Und ich werde auch nicht von hier weichen, bis es Mama besser geht“, erklärte Janette in festem Ton, während sie ihre Augen nicht von Odette ließ. „Warum nur schickt Vater nicht endlich jemanden in die Stadt, um einen Arzt zu holen? Mama hat immer noch hohes Fieber.“

„Der Herr meint, es wäre genau so wie bei all den anderen Fehlgeburten“, erklärte die Bedienstete, während sie die Schüssel auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett abstellte und Janette den Lappen aus der Hand nahm, um ihn dort einzutauchen. „Ihr wisst doch, dass Eure Mutter danach immer ein paar Tage leichtes Fieber hatte und sich nur ausruhen musste. So wird es diesmal auch sein, Mademoiselle, Ihr werdet sehen.“

Sie reichte Janette den ausgewaschenen Lappen, den diese ergriff und behutsam auf die Stirn ihrer Mutter legte.

„Ach, Mama, bitte werde wieder gesund“, flüsterte das Mädchen ängstlich. Dann wurde sowohl ihre als auch die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Dienstmagd von näherkommenden, eiligen Schritten in Anspruch genommen. Gleich darauf klopfte es an die Tür. Verwundert warf Janette der Bediensteten einen Blick zu und gab ihr dann ein Zeichen, zu öffnen. Diese tat, wie ihr geheißen. Vor der Tür stand Marquis de Charmeaux mit besorgter Miene.

„Oh, Onkel Bastien!“, begrüßte Janette ihren Paten, sprang auf, lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist.“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, mein Kind“, erwiderte der Marquis. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter?“

„Sie hat immer noch hohes Fieber, aber Vater weigert sich, einen Arzt aus der Stadt holen zu lassen.“

Mit ernstem Gesicht trat Charmeaux an das Bett seiner geliebten Odette, die blass und mit geschlossenen Augen in ihren Kissen lag. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wangen, doch die Wöchnerin zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr heiß“, murmelte Bastien und schaute dann zu Janette, obgleich man ihm ansah, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seinen Blick von Odette zu lösen. „Wo ist dein Vater jetzt?“

„Ich führe Euch hin, Herr“, bot sich die Dienstmagd sogleich an.

„Gut“, sagte der Marquis und warf noch einen Blick zu Janette. „Ich versuche, deinen Vater von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, einen Arzt aus Paris holen zu lassen.“

Damit verschwand Charmeaux aus Odettes Zimmer. Das Mädchen blickte ihm dankbar hinterher. Jetzt, da Onkel Bastien hier war, würde sich alles zum Guten wenden. Ihr Pate war ein guter und vernünftiger Mann, der einen großen Einfluss auf Vater besaß. Sie vertraute darauf, dass innerhalb kurzer Zeit schon jemand auf dem Weg nach Paris sein würde, um den benötigten Arzt für ihre Mutter zu holen.

„Es wird alles gut, Mama“, flüsterte Janette der Bewusstlosen zu und streichelte ihre Hand. „Verlass dich darauf, meine liebe Mama. Bald wird ein Arzt hier sein und deine Schmerzen lindern.“

Janettes Vertrauen in ihren Patenonkel wurde nicht enttäuscht und der Arzt, um den sie ihren Vater seit zwei Tagen vergeblich angefleht hatte, endlich herbeigeholt. Leider erklärte er nach der Untersuchung der Wöchnerin dem Marquis, ihrem Vater und ihr, dass er nichts mehr für Madame Brullac tun könne.

„Es tut mir sehr leid“, sagte der Medicus in bedauerndem Ton zu Gaston. „Eure Frau ist viel zu schwach, als dass man sie zur Ader lassen könnte. Außerdem dürfte ihr Blut mittlerweile zu dickflüssig sein. Man hätte mich viel früher rufen müssen.“

„Können wir denn gar nichts mehr für Mama tun?“, fragte Janette verzweifelt.

„Pflegt Eure Mutter, so gut Ihr es vermögt, und betet“, riet ihr der Arzt. „Etwas anderes bleibt Euch nicht mehr übrig, Mademoiselle.“

Mit diesen wenig ermutigenden Worten verabschiedete sich der Mediziner. Janette, von seinen Worten völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen, kehrte wie betäubt in die Kemenate ihrer Mutter zurück, während sich Gaston und Bastien in das Zimmer des Hausherrn verzogen.

„Warum nur habt Ihr nicht früher einen Arzt holen lassen?“, fragte der Marquis seinen Vasallen in vorwurfsvollem Ton, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war.

„Weil meine Frau schon mehrere Fehlgeburten hatte und danach immer Fieber bekam“, erklärte Gaston unwillig. „Jedes Mal erholte sie sich wieder davon. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es dieses Mal schlimmer ist als vordem?“

„Janette sagte es Euch doch!“

„Ach, Janette neigt dazu, alles zu übertreiben“, tat Gaston diesen Einwurf ab.

„Ihr hättet auf sie hören und einen Arzt holen sollen“, entgegnete Bastien verärgert. „Am Geld mangelte es doch nicht!“

„Hört endlich auf, mir Vorwürfe zu machen!“, wehrte Brullac sich. „Meint Ihr, ich mache mir nicht selbst die größten Vorwürfe?! Aber es war so wie immer, wenn Odette eine Fehlgeburt erlitt. Ein paar Tage Fieber und danach keinerlei Beschwerden mehr! Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es diesmal ernster ist als sonst…?“

Gaston hielt inne und brach plötzlich in Tränen aus. Betroffen schwieg Bastien, denn er hatte seinen Vasallen noch nie derart schwach erlebt. Für ihn ein klares Zeichen, dass Brullac seine ihm einst aufgezwungene Ehefrau liebte. Niemandem stand es also zu, den guten Gaston zu verurteilen. Beschämt starrte Bastien zu Boden.

Eine Weile verharrten beide Männer wortlos auf ihren Positionen. Der eine weinend, der andere stumm zu Boden starrend, ohne sich zu rühren. Erst ein lauter Schmerzensschrei holte Gaston und Bastien in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu und liefen dann hinaus auf den Flur. Das Dienstmädchen, das sich zusammen mit Janette um Odette gekümmert hatte, kam ihnen weinend entgegen und murmelte: „Die Herrin… Madame de Brullac… sie ist von uns gegangen…“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Janette ließ die Beerdigung über sich ergehen und es schien fast so, als ob sie gar nicht richtig anwesend wäre. Seit ihre Mutter gestorben war, hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesagt und war auch für niemanden ansprechbar.

Das Personal und die Leute der Umgebung von Brullac empfanden heftiges Mitleid mit Janette, was freilich mit dem Bekanntwerden des Umstands zusammenhing, dass das junge Mädchen seit der Erkrankung ihrer Mutter kaum von deren Bett gewichen war. Außerdem wusste man, wie gut sich Odette mit ihrer wohlerzogenen, hübschen Tochter verstanden hatte.

„Arme Mademoiselle de Brullac“, hieß es gemeinhin. „Wie schlimm muss der Tod ihrer Mutter sie getroffen haben. Die Kleine ist ja selbst nur noch ein Bild des Jammers.“

Dies entsprach völlig der Wahrheit. Die hübsche Janette war blass, aß kaum etwas und verlor von Tag zu Tag an Gewicht. Und immer noch sprach sie mit niemandem ein Wort, sondern hielt sich die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer auf.

„Ach, Herr, so kann es doch nicht weitergehen!“, wandte sich eines Morgens die Zofe Janettes an Gaston. „Ihr müsst etwas unternehmen, wenn Ihr verhindern wollt, dass Eure Tochter ihrer Mutter ins Grab folgt!“

Obwohl sich Brullac nicht sonderlich für Janette interessierte, dachte er daran, wie sehr er die monatlichen Geldzuwendungen des Marquis vermissen würde, falls dessen illegitimer Tochter etwas zustoßen sollte. Und dann war da ja noch die Aussicht auf die Erbschaft. Nein, er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, Janette zu verlieren.

Missmutig begab er sich zum Zimmer des Mädchens und klopfte heftig an die Tür.

„Mach auf, Kind!“

Da keine Reaktion erfolgte, klopfte er erneut an. Wieder antwortete ihm niemand.

„Willst du mir nicht endlich öffnen, Janette?!“

Immer noch erhielt er keine Antwort.

„Wenn du mir nicht gleich aufmachst, schlage ich die Tür ein!“, drohte Gaston.

Eine der Bediensteten kam auf ihn zu und flüsterte: „Es ist offen, Herr!“

Verwundert über diese Auskunft starrte Gaston die Magd an und legte dann eine Hand auf die Klinke, während das Mädchen davoneilte. Ohne Widerstand öffnete sich die Tür und er trat ein. Janette saß teilnahmslos auf ihrem Bett und starrte zu Boden. Sie schien geistig entrückt zu sein, denn bei seinem Eintritt schaute sie nicht einmal auf.

„Janette“, sprach er sie vorsichtig an. Das Mädchen reagierte nicht.

„Kind, schau mich an!“, forderte er sie erneut auf. Doch Janette blickte immer noch teilnahmslos zu Boden. Er musterte sie aufmerksam und stellte fest, wie hübsch sie geworden war. Der lästige, kleine Bastard hatte sich allmählich in eine schöne, junge Frau verwandelt, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Denn in all den Jahren galt sein Hauptaugenmerk Odette, die er zur Mutter seines Sohnes machen wollte. Leider vergeblich… die liebliche Odette verstarb, ohne ihm ein Kind hinterlassen zu haben – mit Ausnahme ihrer Tochter.

Vorsichtig schloss Gaston die Tür hinter sich und trat an Janettes Bett. Er streckte seine Hand aus und begann, ihr über den Kopf zu streicheln. Da endlich kam Leben in das Mädchen.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, fauchte sie und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Was soll das, Janette?“, fragte er ärgerlich.

„Geh weg von mir, Mörder!“, zischte sie und warf ihm einen zornfunkelnden Blick zu.

„Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren, Kind? Ich bin es, dein Vater…“

„Du bist ein Mörder! Du hast Mama auf dem Gewissen!“

„Armes Kind, du bist vollkommen durcheinander“, meinte Gaston mitleidig und wollte sie wieder berühren, aber da sprang Janette vom Bett und flüchtete sich hinter ihren Schrank. Kopfschütteln schaute Gaston zu ihr. Sollte Charmeaux‘ Bastard etwa wirklich den Verstand verloren haben? Nun, das könnte man eventuell heilen, indem man die Kleine mit den Realitäten des Lebens konfrontierte.

Unvermittelt stürmte Gaston jetzt auf Janette zu und bekam sie zu fassen. Zwar wehrte sie sich heftig gegen ihn, aber Brullac besaß mehr Kraft als sie, zerrte sie zu ihrem Bett zurück und schmiss sie hinein. Dann legte er sich auf sie und starrte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Komm endlich wieder zu dir, Kind“, murmelte er sanft und streichelte mit einer Hand ihre Wange. „Schau, du bist doch nicht allein, Mädchen. Ich bin auch noch da… der liebe Gaston…“

„Vater, was tust du?“, fragte sie ängstlich.

„Ich versuche nur, dich zu beruhigen, Wildfang“, antwortete er leise und strich ihr erneut zart über die Wange. „Sag mir, was dich so aufregt, Liebes.“

„Du… du hast Mama auf dem Gewissen“, wiederholte Janette, während sie zugleich versuchte, sich unter dem Körper ihres vermeintlichen Vaters herauszuwinden. Doch sie hatte keine Kraft dazu und gab es schnell auf. Stattdessen musste sie es über sich ergehen lassen, dass Gaston ihr Gesicht sanft mit seinen Fingern streichelte. Ihre Wangen, ihre Nase, ihre Lippen und die Stirn. Sie weinte und fragte: „Warum hast du den Arzt nicht rufen lassen, als ich dich darum bat? Wenn er rechtzeitig gekommen wäre, würde Mama noch leben.“

„Du bist nicht die Einzige, die um deine Mutter trauert“, erklärte Gaston ihr leise. „Auch ich vermisse Odette schrecklich! Aber wir könnten uns gegenseitig trösten, wenn du das möchtest…“

„Nein! Nein! Lass mich! Niemand kann mich trösten!“, schrie Janette. Gaston verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, was das Mädchen dermaßen erschreckte, dass es förmlich erstarrte. Als er endlich von ihr abließ, flüsterte sie: „Bitte, lass mich… lass mich…“

„Gut, ich bin kein Unmensch“, meinte Gaston und rollte sich von ihr herunter. Als er neben dem zitternden Mädchen lag, nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich verstehe, dass du traurig und durcheinander bist. Doch immerhin sprichst du nun wieder mit mir. Nicht wahr, mein Kind, wir werden uns gegenseitig in einsamen Nächten Trost spenden…? Wir sind doch eine Familie…“

Janette schluchzte, antwortete ihm jedoch nicht. Zufrieden erhob sich Gaston, warf noch einen zärtlichen Blick auf sie, strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und verließ sie endlich. Kaum war er fort, atmete sie auf und erhob sich rasch. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, aber wohin sollte sie flüchten?

Immer noch unschlüssig, was sie weiter machen sollte, ging sie zu ihrem Schrank, öffnete ihn und holte ihren schwarzen Kapuzenumhang heraus. Nachdenklich starrte sie darauf und wünschte sich, dass ihre Mutter bei ihr wäre, um ihr einen Rat zu erteilen. Plötzlich überkam sie der drängende Gedanke, zu Onkel Bastien zu flüchten. Ihr Pate war stets gut und freundlich zu ihr gewesen, fast wie ein richtiger Vater. Er würde sie sicherlich bei sich aufnehmen, wenn sie ihn darum bat.

Rasch warf sie sich den Umhang über, zog die Kapuze über den Kopf und öffnete die Tür. Vorsichtig lugte sie nach allen Seiten, aber im Moment hielt sich keine Menschenseele vor ihrem Flur auf. Janette trat hinaus, zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu und eilte dann hinunter. Auf dem Hof waren einige Dienstmägde damit beschäftigt, das Kleinvieh zu versorgen und achteten daher nicht auf sie, als sie schnell an ihnen vorbeihuschte. Es befanden sich täglich so viele Leute im Burghof, dass niemand mehr genau hinsah, um wen es sich handelte, und es stellte für Janette kein Problem dar, in einen der unbewachten Wagen eines fahrenden Händlers zu schlüpfen, um sich dort unter einer Decke zu verstecken. Nun musste sie nur noch abwarten, bis er abfuhr. Doch allzu lange ließ der Händler nicht auf sich warten. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie ihn herankommen hörte, spürte, wie er auf den Kutschbock stieg und seine Pferde zum losfahren antrieb…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Gaston saß allein im Esszimmer, wo man bereits die Speisen für die Abendmahlzeit aufgetragen hatte. Er hatte nach Wildbret verlangt, da er Appetit darauf verspürte, und war auch der Meinung, dass dies Janette gut tun würde. Das Mädchen war unglaublich dünn geworden und musste unbedingt wieder an Gewicht zunehmen.

„Geh und hol meine Tochter an die Tafel!“, befahl er einem der Diener.

„Sehr wohl, Herr!“

Der Bedienstete eilte davon, während Gaston zwei Kelche mit Wein füllte. Janette war solch ein berauschendes Getränk nicht gewöhnt und würde dadurch sicherlich ihre Sprödigkeit ablegen. Nun ja, einer Jungfer durfte man diese Art von Schüchternheit nicht unbedingt zum Nachteil auslegen. Es war normal, wenn ein Mädchen sich beim ersten Mal zur Wehr setzte, und es war auch süß… auf diese Weise war ihm Charmeaux‘ Bastard doch noch von Nutzen. Allerdings würde Janettes zukünftiger Ehemann sicherlich enttäuscht sein, wenn er in der Hochzeitsnacht feststellte, dass seine Braut schon ihre Unschuld verloren hatte. Aber das war dann nicht mehr sein Problem.

Der Bedienstete, der fortgegangen war, um Janette zu holen, kehrte nun zurück und meldete: „Eure Tochter ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer.“

Erstaunt sah Gaston ihn an. Dann murmelte er: „Sieh an, mein Besuch heute Nachmittag hat Janette also dazu gebracht, sich nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer zu verstecken. Ein vielversprechendes Zeichen. Geh, frag die anderen, ob sie meine Tochter irgendwo gesehen haben. Sobald du Mademoiselle Janette gefunden hast, bring sie umgehend hierher. Ich wünsche, dass sie bei mir an der Tafel speist.“

Der Diener verneigte sich und verschwand, um den Befehl seines Herrn auszuführen. Gaston indessen begann mit dem Essen, denn er sah nicht ein, dass er auf Janette warten sollte. Es konnte nicht lange dauern, bis sie bei ihm saß, denn sie hielt sich entweder in der Küche, im Garten oder auf dem Hof auf. Viel weiter war sie bisher ohne Begleitung noch nicht gekommen…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Die Fahrt, verborgen unter der warmen Decke, verlief langsam und das sanfte Schaukeln des Wagens machte Janette allmählich müde. Im halbdämmrigen Zustand ließ sie ihre Gedanken abschweifen. Ihr Ziel war es, das Schloss ihres Patenonkels zu erreichen, und obwohl sie nicht wusste, welchen Weg der Händler jetzt einschlug, war es ihr zunächst gleich. Hauptsache, sie kam erstmal fort von ihrem Vater. Mamas Tod musste ihm völlig den Verstand geraubt haben, denn anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass er – der sich nie sonderlich um sie gekümmert hatte – plötzlich von ihr verlangte, seine Geliebte zu werden. Allein bei der Erinnerung daran wurde Janette wieder schlecht. Wie ekelhaft das doch war, widernatürlich und sündig… ob der Teufel Besitz von Vater ergriffen hatte? Wenn sie bei Onkel Bastien angekommen war, würde sie sofort einen Priester darum bitten, für die Seele ihres Vaters zu beten…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Mittlerweile war auf der Festung Brullac alles in großer Aufregung, denn die Tochter des Herrn war spurlos verschwunden. Man hatte bereits im ganzen Haus, in den Stallungen, im Garten und im umliegenden Gelände gesucht, ohne Mademoiselle Janette zu finden. Selbst auf dem Friedhof, wohin einige Mägde aufgebrochen waren, traf man die junge Dame nicht an.

„Oh, Herr, vielleicht ist Eure Tochter auf dem Weg zum Gottesacker entführt worden“, mutmaßte eines der Dienstmädchen. „Wir sollten uns unbedingt zu mehreren Gruppen zusammentun, um einen größeren Umkreis abzusuchen. Einige Leute aus den umliegenden Dörfern helfen uns bestimmt bei der Suche nach Mademoiselle Janette.“

Gaston de Brullac, der sich anders als seine Dienerschaft gut vorstellen konnte, dass Odettes Tochter einfach weggelaufen war, nickte und überließ es dann den Bediensteten, die Suche nach Janette fortzusetzen. Er dagegen kehrte ins Haus zurück, wo er eine Nachricht an Marquis de Charmeaux verfasste, in der er diesem mitteilte, dass seine Tochter allem Anschein nach über den Tod ihrer Mutter den Verstand verloren hätte und von daheim fortgelaufen war. In ihrem Kopf fänden sich allerlei närrische Ideen, die sie herumerzählte. Man solle dies nicht so ernst nehmen.

Zufrieden mit diesen Behauptungen, durch die er sich ausreichend geschützt fühlte, rief er einen seiner Diener herbei und beauftragte ihn damit, den Brief sofort dem Marquis de Charmeaux zu überbringen…


	4. Chapter 4

Bastien saß mit seinem Sohn zusammen, um mit diesem die Feier zu dessen Geburtstag abzusprechen und sich auf diese Weise von den Sorgen wegen Janette abzulenken. Guisbert plante, einen großen Ball zu veranstalten und sich bei dieser Gelegenheit nach einer passenden Braut umzusehen. Zu diesem Zweck wollte er möglichst viele der adligen Familien, die eine Tochter im entsprechenden Alter hatten, einladen. Nun musste nur noch geklärt werden, wie man die vorgesehenen Gäste unterbringen sollten.

„Wir könnten einige Zimmer in den besseren Herbergen reservieren lassen“, schlug Guisbert gerade vor, als ein Bediensteter aufgeregt in den Raum kam und mitteilte, dass vor dem Schlosstor ein einfacher Pferdewagen hielt und das junge Mädchen, das neben dem Kutscher saß, dringend mit dem Marquis zu sprechen wünsche.

„Ein junges Mädchen?“, fragte Bastien gespannt und erhob sich. „Hat sie ihren Namen genannt?“

„Nein, Herr, aber sie behauptet, Eure Patentochter zu sein.“

„Janette! Es ist tatsächlich Janette! Gott sei Dank!“, entfuhr es dem Schlossherrn erleichtert und er ließ sich seufzend auf seinen Stuhl zurückgleiten. Dann blickte er den Diener an und befahl: „Rasch! Worauf wartest du? Bring sie sofort zu mir!“

Der Bedienstete eilte davon und wenige Augenblicke später trat das Mädchen in den Raum. Als es den Marquis erblickte, lief es sogleich auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Onkel Bastien! Ich bin so froh, dich gefunden zu haben!“

„Ich bin auch froh, mein Kind“, sagte er, drückte sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass du wohlbehalten hier angekommen bist.“

Guisbert, dem diese Begrüßung gar nicht behagte, trat jetzt näher und meinte in leicht ironischem Ton: „Offensichtlich seid Ihr eine sehr mutige, junge Dame, da Ihr Euch ganz allein auf den Weg hierher aufmachtet.“

Nun erst schenkte Janette dem jungen Mann ihre Aufmerksamkeit, der seine Mundwinkel kaum merklich anhob und sie eingehend musterte. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Vater: „Möchtest du uns nicht miteinander bekannt machen?“

Bastien wurde jetzt erst wieder bewusst, dass sein Sohn sich immer noch im Raum aufhielt. Sofort entließ er Janette aus seinen Armen und sagte mit einer Handbewegung in dessen Richtung: „Das ist mein Sohn Guisbert.“

Das Mädchen knickste vor dem jüngeren Adligen und stellte sich vor: „Ich bin Janette de Brullac, das Patenkind Eures Vaters.“

Guisbert neigte sein Haupt etwas und erwiderte: „Sehr erfreut, Mademoiselle. Und ich bin sicher, wenn Euer Vater erfährt, dass Ihr wohlbehalten bei uns angekommen seid, wird er überaus glücklich sein.“

„Ja, ja, wir sollten Brullac sofort davon in Kenntnis setzen“, gab Bastien ihm recht und rief nach einem Bediensteten, der sogleich erschien. „Schick einen Boten zu Gaston de Brullac und lass ihm ausrichten, dass seine Tochter unbeschadet den Weg hierher gefunden hat.“

„Sehr wohl, Herr!“

Nachdem der Diener verschwunden war, wandte sich Bastien wieder Janette zu: „Nun erklär mir mal, warum du überhaupt von zu Hause fortgelaufen bist! Dein Vater und seine Leute suchen schon überall verzweifelt nach dir.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen so viele Umstände mache“, murmelte das Mädchen leise und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Doch es war mir unmöglich, länger in der Festung zu bleiben…“

„Warum setzt ihr beiden euch nicht endlich?“, ließ sich nun Guisbert wieder vernehmen und machte es sich auf einem Stuhl am Tisch bequem. „Deiner Patentochter wird das Erzählen bestimmt leichter fallen, wenn sie sich hingesetzt hat.“

„Du hast recht, mein Sohn. – Komm, Janette, leg ab und setz dich“, forderte Bastien das Mädchen auf und half ihr aus ihrem Umhang heraus. Doch nun erst wurde offenbar, wie mager sie war.

„Mon Dieu!“, entfuhr es Guisbert. „Welcher Schuft hat Euch derart hungern lassen, Janette?“

Auch Marquis du Charmeaux starrte erschrocken auf die dünne Gestalt seiner Tochter.

„Wer hat dir das angetan, Janette?“, fragte er dann tonlos. „Bitte, Mädchen, sag doch endlich, was geschehen ist! Hat man das Landgut deines Vaters überfallen? Braucht ihr Hilfe?“

„Auf dem Landgut meines Vaters ist alles in bester Ordnung“, erwiderte Janette ruhig und senkte den Kopf. „Aber seit Mama gestorben ist, halte ich es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr aus. Alles erinnert mich an sie und macht mich traurig…“

In Gedanken daran begann sie heftig zu weinen, was in Bastien tiefes Mitleid auslöste und sein ohnehin vorhandenes Schuldgefühl weiter verstärkte.

„Wenn es so ist, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn du eine Weile hier bei mir auf dem Schloss bleibst, Kind.“

„Was?“, fragte Janette und schaute den Marquis nun mit tränenverschleierten Augen ungläubig an. „Ich darf wirklich bleiben?“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Bastien, dessen Aufmerksamkeit im Moment nur auf sein uneheliches Kind gerichtet war. So entging ihm der missbilligende Blick seines Sohnes, dessen Miene aussah, als hätte er in einen besonders sauren Apfel gebissen.

„Welch großes Glück für uns, dass Euch nichts passiert ist, Janette“, konnte Guisbert sich nicht enthalten zu bemerken. Wenn sein Vater besser zugehört hätte, wäre ihm nicht entgangen, wie gehässig der Unterton war, der bei diesen Worten mitschwang. Aber Marquis de Charmeaux freute sich viel zu sehr, dass seiner Tochter nichts geschehen war, um auf solche Feinheiten zu achten.

„Es ist wahrlich ein Glück“, pflichtete Bastien daher seinem Sohn bei und strich Janette liebevoll über den Kopf. „Du kannst so lange hier im Schloss bleiben, wie du möchtest, mein Kind.“

„Wirklich, Onkel Bastien?“, fragte die junge Frau, die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte.

„Ja, wirklich“, antwortete der Angesprochene und lächelte, weil ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass Adéle ja längst gestorben war und ihn somit nicht mehr daran hindern konnte, seine uneheliche Tochter bei sich im Schloss aufzunehmen. In Janette hätte er endlich einen Menschen in seiner Nähe, der ihn wirklich mochte und respektierte. Er wollte alles tun, um dem Mädchen über den Verlust ihrer Mutter hinwegzuhelfen, deren Tod ja auch ihn selbst sehr schmerzte. „Wenn dich in der Festung deines Vaters alles so traurig macht, weil es dich an Mama erinnert, bist du doch fürs Erste hier gut aufgehoben, oder?“

Das Lächeln, das Bastien von seiner Tochter daraufhin erntete, erwärmte sein Herz und machte ihn glücklich. Jetzt, da seine beiden Kinder bei ihm waren, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal als Oberhaupt einer richtigen Familie…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Da Janette zu dünn war, rief der Marquis einen Bediensteten herbei, der die junge Dame in die Küche bringen sollte, wo man ihr eine kräftige Mahlzeit zubereiten würde. Zwar protestierte Janette dagegen, aber Bastien bestand darauf, dass sie etwas aß. Des Weiteren ordnete er noch an, man solle eines der Gästezimmer für sein Patenkind herrichten, da Mademoiselle de Brullac für eine längere Zeit im Schloss wohnen würde. Der Bedienstete versprach, alles ordnungsgemäß auszuführen und sich um die junge Dame zu kümmern, und führte das Mädchen dann in die Küche. Da Janette ihren Paten nicht verärgern wollte, folgte sie dem Diener gehorsam, so dass der Marquis und sein Sohn schließlich wieder unter vier Augen in dem Raum weilten.

„Janette ist wirklich eine kleine Schönheit“, ergriff Guisbert das Wort, nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass niemand mehr zuhörte. „Obwohl sie dein Bastard ist, kann ich nicht umhin, ihre Schönheit zu bewundern. Dennoch bin ich nicht ganz einverstanden damit, dass das Mädchen hier im Schloss wohnt. Konntest du sie denn nicht in einer der besseren Herbergen unterbringen?“

„Was denn? Ohne Personal? Ohne eine Gesellschafterin?“, entgegnete Bastien verärgert. „Meinst du, ich setze mein Kind unnötig einer Gefahr aus?“

„Hm, na schön, du hast recht“, räumte Guisbert ein. „Wenn sie ohne Bedienstete dort wohnt, könnten die Leute schon auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Aber es ist auch unsinnig, das Mädchen länger als ein paar Tage zu beherbergen. Zudem ist Monsieur de Brullac damit sicher alles andere als einverstanden.“

„Er wird sich meinem Willen fügen“, erklärte der Marquis mit fester Stimme und sah seinen Sohn entschlossen an. „Und du wirst dich ebenfalls damit abfinden müssen, dass Janette von nun an hier im Schloss lebt. Ich habe viel zu lange auf das Vergnügen verzichtet, in Gesellschaft meiner Tochter zu verbringen.“

„Sei doch kein sentimentaler Narr! Ich kann zwar durchaus nachvollziehen, dass du eine Affäre mit dieser Odette hattest, aber es ist völlig unnötig, für den Bastard, den sie dir gebar, den liebevollen Vater zu spielen.“

„Den brauche ich nicht zu spielen, denn ich bin Janettes Vater und ich liebe sie!“

„Weiß die Kleine das eigentlich?“, fragte Guisbert lauernd.

„Nein, für Janette bin ich nichts weiter als ihr Patenonkel“, antwortete Bastien. „Und das werde ich offiziell auch bleiben. Schließlich möchte ich das arme Kind nicht verwirren. Sie leidet schon genug unter dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Doch es wird mir wohl niemand verübeln, auch du nicht, mein Sohn, wenn ich Janette während deiner Geburtstagsfeier in die Gesellschaft einführe. Brullac hat sicherlich nichts dagegen und vielleicht findet sich nicht nur eine potentielle Gefährtin für dich, Guisbert, sondern auch ein ehrenwerter Edelmann für meine hübsche Tochter.“

„Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du sie verheiraten willst“, erklärte Guisbert und schien sich zu entspannen. „Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mit meiner schönen Halbschwester vor den Augen unserer erlauchten Gäste zu tanzen und damit die neidischen Blicke aller anwesenden Männer auf mich zu ziehen.“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Die Köchin und die Mägde in der Küche erschraken ebenso wie der Marquis über die Magerkeit des adligen, jungen Fräuleins, das ihnen von dem Bediensteten anvertraut worden war und sich als Janette de Brullac, die Patentochter des Schlossherrn, vorstellte. Man drängte das Mädchen dazu, Platz zu nehmen und zu essen. Die Köchin brühte ihr sogar eine Hühnersuppe vom Vortag auf und behauptete, dass dies das beste Mittel sei, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Janette blieb nichts anderes übrig, als wenigstens die Suppe zu essen, obwohl sie den Frauen in der Küche ein ums andere Mal versicherte, bereits ausgiebig gefrühstückt zu haben.

„Wir päppeln dich schon wieder auf“, war der brummige Kommentar der Köchin. „Solch eine dünne Figur, wie du sie hast, schreckt potenzielle Brautwerber ab.“

„Potenzielle Brautwerber?“, fragte Janette verständnislos.

„Nun ja, unser Herr plant ein großes Fest zum Geburtstag seines Sohnes und es ist kein Geheimnis, dass der junge Herr Guisbert auf Brautschau ist“, erklärte die Köchin. „Dieses Fest ist allerdings auch eine gute Gelegenheit, dich in die Hofgesellschaft einzuführen. Ich bin sicher, dass du wegen deines hübschen Gesichts viele Bewunderer finden wirst. Aber keiner der noblen Herren wird eine Frau zur Gemahlin wollen, die aussieht wie die Verkörperung einer Hungersnot. Also iss, Mädchen! Der Marquis will bestimmt, dass du bis zur Feier ordentlich an Gewicht zulegst.“

„Das ist gut gemeint und Euer Essen ist wirklich hervorragend, aber ich kann nichts mehr zu mir nehmen“, sagte Janette und rieb sich über ihren nicht vorhandenen Bauch. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich gleich platze.“

„Nun ja, dann muss ich das erstmal hinnehmen“, murrte die Köchin. „Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du abends noch ordentlich isst. Ich werde extra für dich ein großes Stück Fleisch braten! Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich dir bis zum Fest nicht wenigstens eine halbwegs annehmbare Figur anfüttere.“

Janette lächelte gequält bei diesen Worten und wünschte nur noch, so schnell wie möglich aus der Gegenwart dieser resoluten Person zu verschwinden. Sie erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz und fragte zaghaft: „Gibt es in diesem Schloss vielleicht einen Priester?“

„Freilich, wir haben doch eine eigene Kapelle hier“, klärte die Köchin sie auf.

„Könnte jemand von euch mich zu ihm führen?“

Die junge Dame blickte sich fragend um und eine der Mägde erbot sich sofort, sie zu dem Kaplan zu bringen. Dieser bewohnte zwei Räume im Schloss. Im ersten schlief und arbeitete er, während der zweite dazu diente, ungestört die Beichte der Schlossherren abzunehmen. Zu diesem Zweck befand sich dort auch ein eleganter großer Beichtstuhl.

Die Dienerschaft hingegen hatte an zwei Tagen in der Woche die Möglichkeit, ihre Seele zu erleichtern und im einfachen Beichtstuhl der Schlosskapelle ihre Sünden zu berichten.

Da Janette jedoch ein adliges Mädchen und zudem die Patentochter des Schlossherrn war, geleitete die Magd sie zu den Räumen des Kaplans und ließ sie dann allein. Aufgeregt klopfte das Mädchen an die Tür. Wenig später öffnete sich diese und ein älterer Mann mit strengem Antlitz starrte sie überrascht an.

„Seid Ihr der Kaplan?“, fragte Janette zaghaft.

„Ja, und wer seid Ihr?“, stellte der Geistliche missmutig die Gegenfrage.

„Mein Name ist Janette de Brullac und ich weile als Gast des Marquis seit kurzem auf dem Schloss“, antwortete sie wohlerzogen und knickste etwas. „Hättet Ihr wohl Zeit, mir die Beichte abzunehmen?“

„Aber natürlich, Mademoiselle“, sagte der Kaplan nun in wesentlich freundlicherem Ton und machte die Tür weit auf. Dann bedeutete er dem Mädchen mit einer Geste einzutreten, wozu sie sich nicht zweimal bitten ließ…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Gaston de Brullac war mehr als erstaunt, als gegen Abend ein berittener Bote seines Lehnsherrn bei ihm eintraf, der ihm eine schriftliche Nachricht überbrachte. Neugierig öffnete er den Brief und überflog ihn. Doch sein Inhalt schmeckte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Charmeaux teilte ihm in knappen Worten mit, dass Janette wohlbehalten bei ihm auf dem Schloss eingetroffen sei und ab sofort dort leben würde. Mit den besten Wünschen für sein Wohlergehen endete der Brief, ohne noch irgendein Wort der Aufmunterung oder des Trostes. Gerade das beunruhigte Gaston. Wie war es Janette nur gelungen, derart schnell und unerkannt bis zum Schloss ihres leiblichen Vaters zu gelangen? Und was hatte sie Chameaux dann erzählt?

„Gebt dem Boten Kost und ein Quartier für die Nacht“, sagte Gaston seinen Bediensteten, die um ihn herum standen und auf Anweisungen warteten.

„Danke, Herr, aber der Marquis erwartet mich zurück“, wandte der Bote ein.

„Es ist bereits dunkel, guter Mann“, entgegnete der Adlige. „Und außerdem werde ich Euch morgen ins Schloss meines Lehnsherrn begleiten.“

„Was ist denn passiert, Herr?“, wagte einer der Bediensteten zu fragen.

„Nichts Schlimmes“, erklärte Gaston und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Meine Tochter ist wohlbehalten auf dem Schloss des Marquis du Charmeaux angekommen und ich möchte sie wieder nach Hause holen, nachdem ich mich persönlich bei unserem Lehnsherrn dafür bedankt habe, dass er sie so wohlwollend aufnahm.“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Währenddessen saß Janette mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Bett in dem Gästezimmer, das man ihr zugewiesen hatte und fragte sich enttäuscht, warum der Kaplan ihr nicht geglaubt hatte. Nachdem sie ihm in der Beichte berichtet hatte, warum und wie es ihr gelungen war, aus der Festung ihres Vaters zu fliehen, hatte der Geistliche sie in strengen Worten ermahnt, wie ungehörig und sündig es gewesen sei, dem Vater nicht zu gehorchen. Dafür müsse sie fünf Rosenkränze beten. Auf ihren Einwand, es sei wegen des unsittlichen Vorschlags geschehen, den ihr Vater ihr gemacht hätte, erwiderte der Kaplan nur, dass sie ihn wohl falsch verstanden habe. Und als sie schließlich ihre Befürchtung geäußert hatte, ihr Vater könne vom Teufel besessen und nicht mehr er selbst sein, unterstellte ihr der Priester sogar, dass sie falsches Zeugnis gegen ihren Vater ablegte, da es letztendlich wohl selbst ihr eigener, unkeuscher Wunsch sei, ihren Vater zu verführen. Als sie es vehement bestritt und sich dahingehend verteidigte, dass sie immer fromm gewesen sei und nach den christlichen Geboten gelebt habe, meinte er lediglich, sie sei möglicherweise ein Opfer der Illusionen des Teufels geworden, der ihr falsche Erinnerungen in den Kopf eingepflanzt und sie letztendlich dazu getrieben habe, den Schutz der väterlichen Burg zu verlassen. Nach diesen Worten war Janette endlich klargeworden, dass der Kaplan ihr nicht glaubte und es äußerst unwahrscheinlich war, dass dies irgendjemand tun würde. Sie gab es auf, den Schlossgeistlichen von der Wahrheit ihrer Worte zu überzeugen. Wenigstens konnte sie ihn dazu bewegen, mit ihr zusammen ein Gebet für das Seelenheil ihres Vaters zu sprechen. Danach war der Kaplan wieder milder gestimmt, trug ihr noch zwei Vaterunser auf, segnete sie und beschwor sie erneut, sich vor den Fallstricken Satans in Acht zu nehmen, bevor er sie endlich entließ.

„Wie kann ein Diener Gottes nur die Augen davor verschließen, wer wirklich in den Stricken Satans gefangen liegt?“, fragte sich Janette unwillkürlich, nachdem sie nochmals die ganze Beichte vor ihrem inneren Auge hatte ablaufen lassen. Kopfschüttelnd erhob sie sich vom Bett und trat an das Fenster, starrte nachdenklich hinaus, immer noch fassungslos darüber, dass der Priester nicht erkannt hatte, in welcher Notlage ihr Vater sich befand. Er war es, der in den Fängen des Teufels gefangen war, nicht sie. Jahrelang war Vater ihr niemals zu nahe getreten. Er hatte mit Mama eine gute Ehe geführt und sie anscheinend auch geliebt. Ihr Tod hatte ihn dermaßen geschwächt, dass der Teufel ein leichtes Spiel gehabt haben musste, um Vater in den Wahn zu treiben und in ihm das sündige Verlangen zu entfachen, seine eigene Tochter zu begehren…

Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte Janette sich voller Scham vom Fenster ab und suchte mit den Blicken das Kruzifix, das sich neben ihrem Bett auf einem kleinen Tischchen befand. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, ging sie dorthin, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, senkte den Blick demütig und faltete die Hände.

„Lieber Herr Jesus, bitte befreie meinen Vater von den Fallstricken des Teufels“, betete sie stumm. „Bitte, Herr, erlöse ihn. Schicke deinen heiligen Geist und versenke ihn in die Seele meines Vaters, auf dass dein himmlischer Friede Einzug in seinem Inneren hält.“

Es klopfte an die Tür und Janette, eben noch in ihr Gebet vertieft, erschrak heftig. Zitternd wandte sie sich um und fragte: „Ja?“

Eine Dienerin öffnete und meldete: „Der Herr und sein Sohn erwarten Euch zum Abendessen, Mademoiselle.“

„Danke, ich komme gleich!“, erwiderte das Mädchen und nickte, worauf sich die Bedienstete entfernte. Janette drehte sich wieder zu dem Kruzifix um, vor dem sie immer noch kniete, faltete erneut die Hände und schaute mit flehendem Blick auf den gekreuzigten Christus, während sie kaum hörbar wisperte: „Bitte, Herr, erlöse uns von dem Bösen…“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Am anderen Tag erwachte Janette in dem weichen Bett des Gästezimmers und brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie sich gerade befand. Dann lächelte sie und seufzte wohlig auf in Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend, den sie in Gesellschaft ihres Patenonkels und seines Sohnes verbracht hatte. Während des gemeinsamen Essens, bei dem es einen wohlschmeckenden Hasenbraten gab, erzählte Onkel Bastien ihr, dass Guisbert in ein paar Tagen seinen Geburtstag mit einem großen Fest auf dem Schloss begehen würde, zu dem viele Gäste erwartet wurden und sie selbstverständlich auch eingeladen war. Als sie daraufhin einwandte, dass sie für diesen Anlass kein passendes Kleid hätte, versicherte ihr Pate, es wäre ihm eine Freude, sie entsprechend auszustatten.

„Ich werde Philippe wiedersehen“, dachte Janette beglückt. Selbstverständlich beabsichtigte sie, Onkel Bastien dazu zu bewegen, mit ihr den Laden des Monsieur Mercier aufzusuchen, um dort einige der schönen Seidenstoffe zu kaufen, woraus dann eine Schneiderin für sie eine wundervolle Garderobe nach Maß anfertigen würde. In Erinnerung an dieses schöne Material schwelgend malte sich das Mädchen voller Entzücken aus, wie Philippe ihr die verschiedenfarbigen Stoffe präsentierte, wie er sie dazu einlud, diese zu berühren, wie seine Hand die ihre streifte… welch herrlicher Gedanke! Ach, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dem hübschen, gut erzogenen, jungen Mann wiederzubegegnen. Ob er sich wohl darüber freute?

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Bastien erklärte sich gern dazu bereit, mit seiner Tochter das Geschäft des Tuchhändlers aufzusuchen und fuhr mit ihr gleich nach dem Frühstück nach Paris, um einerseits der Familie Mercier dafür zu danken, dass sie Janette aufgenommen hatte, und andererseits einige der Stoffe, von denen ihm das Mädchen vorschwärmte, in Augenschein zu nehmen und eventuell zu kaufen.

So kam es, dass weder der Marquis noch Janette im Schloss anwesend waren, als Gaston de Brullac in Begleitung des Boten seines Lehnsherrn am Spätnachmittag dort erschien und sich melden ließ. Guisbert empfing den Adligen gern, da er sich der Worte seiner verstorbenen Mutter noch gut erinnerte, die in dem Vasallen immer einen Freund und Verbündeten gesehen hatte.

„Willkommen, Monsieur de Brullac“, begrüßte er ihn daher, als jener in sein Zimmer eintrat und sich auf seine Aufforderung hin ihm gegenüber auf einen hübschen Stuhl setzte. „Gewiss seid Ihr wegen Eurer Tochter hier, nicht wahr?“

„So ist es, junger Herr“, bestätigte Gaston und neigte etwas den Kopf vor dem Sohn seines Lehnsherrn. „Ich bin Eurem Vater und Euch wirklich überaus dankbar, dass Ihr dieses närrische Mädchen wohlwollend aufgenommen habt. Hoffentlich hat Janette Euch nicht zu viele Umstände gemacht?“

„Nicht doch“, wehrte Guisbert ab und lächelte etwas. „Eure Tochter ist von angenehmem Wesen und zudem überaus hübsch. Man kann Euch zu einem so wohlgeratenen Kind nur gratulieren, mein Lieber.“

Als Gaston diese Worte hörte, fühlte er, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Wenn der Sohn Charmeaux‘ so sprach, war davon auszugehen, dass Janette nichts davon erzählt hatte, was sich vorgestern in ihrem Gemach zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte. Womöglich hatte das unerfahrene Mädchen es auch gar nicht verstanden. Das wäre tatsächlich ein großes Glück für ihn.

„Danke, junger Herr“, antwortete Brullac auf das Kompliment und verneigte sich nochmals in Richtung Guisberts. „Ich bin froh zu hören, dass Janette sich anständig benimmt. Es ist auch wahrhaft großzügig, dass Euer Vater sie für eine Weile im Schloss beherbergen will, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Selbstverständlich nehme ich mein Kind wieder mit zurück auf meine Festung, damit sie Euch und Eurem Vater nicht weiter zur Last fällt.“

„Macht Euch darüber keine Gedanken“, meinte der junge Marquis freundlich. „Eure Tochter hätte gar keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt wählen können als den jetzigen. Es wird sich für sie unter Umständen als wahrer Glücksfall erweisen… und für Euch vielleicht auch, mein werter Brullac.“

„Was soll das heißen, junger Herr?“

„Nun, bestimmt hegt auch Ihr die Hoffnung, dass Eure Tochter gut verheiratet wird, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich will man als Vater das Beste für sein Kind“, räumte Gaston ein, der nicht recht wusste, worauf der Sohn seines Lehnsherrn anspielte. „Aber einem Vater fällt es nicht leicht, die einzige Tochter gehen zu lassen…“

„Seid Ihr denn nicht daran interessiert, Janette gut zu verheiraten?“, wunderte sich Guisbert.

„Schon, aber ich habe vor kurzem erst meine Frau verloren und wenn meine Tochter dann auch noch geht, wird es sehr einsam bei mir sein“, erklärte Brullac scheinheilig.

„Das verstehe ich, mein Bester. Aber deshalb muss man doch die eigene Tochter nicht allzu lange im Haus behalten. Habt Ihr schon einmal daran gedacht, Euch wieder zu verheiraten?“

Überrascht schaute Gaston seinen Gesprächspartner an.

„Entschuldigt, junger Herr, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz“, erklärte er dann. „Zuerst sprecht Ihr davon, dass meine Tochter verheiratet werden soll, dann legt Ihr es gar mir selbst nahe. Was wollt Ihr mir eigentlich mit diesen Andeutungen sagen?“

„Oh, Ihr habt noch nicht davon gehört, dass hier in einigen Tagen ein großes Fest aus Anlass meines Geburtstages stattfinden wird?“, fragte Guisbert verwundert. „Viele hochstehende Persönlichkeiten unseres Landes werden daran teilnehmen. Darunter befinden sich etliche heiratsfähige, junge Damen, da bekannt ist, dass ich auf der Suche nach einer passenden Gefährtin bin. Niemand hindert Euch daran, Euch ebenfalls umzusehen, mein lieber Brullac.“

„Ach, so meint Ihr das“, murmelte Gaston, dachte einen Augenblick über die Worte des jungen Marquis nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich bin für viele dieser Mademoiselles nicht gerade eine erstrebenswerte Partie, denn mein Vermögen ist nicht der Rede wert.“

„Aber Ihr seid ein Mann in den besten Jahren“, meinte Guisbert zuversichtlich und grinste Brullac verschwörerisch an. Dann neigte er sich etwas zu ihm vor und wisperte: „So viel mir bekannt ist, werden unter meinen Gästen auch einige Witwen anwesend sein… reiche, einsame Witwen…“

Der junge Marquis lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, immer noch ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Antlitz.

„Nun, Brullac, das sind doch vielversprechende Aussichten, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass viele dieser Witwen auf der Suche nach einem neuen Ehemann sind. Da wäre es doch gut, wenn Eure Tochter nicht mehr im Weg ist, nicht wahr?“

„Hm… Euer Vorschlag hat etwas für sich…“, gab Gaston nachdenklich zu. Dann jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Ich habe meine Tochter gerne um mich; und außerdem schickt es sich nicht, mich so rasch nach dem Tod meiner Frau nach einer neuen Gemahlin umzuschauen.“

„Warum denn nicht? Ihr müsst ja nicht sofort heiraten! Allerdings spricht nichts dagegen, wenn Ihr Euch mit ein paar der Damen, die auf meinem Fest anwesend sein werden, näher bekannt macht. Hiermit lade ich Euch offiziell zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier ein, mein lieber Brullac!“

„Aber Janette…?“

„Janette nimmt ebenfalls daran teil. Sie ist mit meinem Vater zur Zeit gerade in Paris, damit dafür gesorgt wird, dass sie rechtzeitig zum Fest die passende Kleidung erhält“, klärte Guisbert seinen Besucher auf. „Und Ihr, mein Lieber, solltet Euch auch adäquate Kleider besorgen. Schließlich gilt es, das Herz einer schönen, reichen Witwe zu erobern…“


	5. Chapter 5

Als Bastien mit Janette den Tuchladen der Merciers betrat, war Philippe gerade dabei, einer Gruppe von vier Frauen einige einfache, grobgewebte Stoffe verschiedener Farben zu zeigen. Janette wunderte sich ein bisschen darüber, dass er ihnen nicht die schöne Seide präsentierte, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass wahrscheinlich nicht alle sich einen so teuren Stoff würden leisten können. Nicht jeder besaß ja einen so großzügigen und wohlhabenden Patenonkel wie sie. Dankbar blickte Janette zu Bastien hoch, der ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Beide bemerkten nicht den interessierten Blick, mit dem sie von einem schlanken Mann mit pagenförmig geschnittenem, dunkelbraunem Haar, dessen längliches Gesicht von einem kurzgeschnittenen Vollbart umrahmt war, gemustert wurden. Offensichtlich wartete er ebenso wie der Marquis und das junge Mädchen darauf, bedient zu werden.

Philippe hatte Janette natürlich sofort bemerkt, als sie in Begleitung eines reich gekleideten, gut aussehenden, älteren Mannes den Laden betrat, und strahlte sie kurz an, als ihre Augen seinen Blick streiften. Nichts sehnte er mehr herbei als den Abschluss des Verkaufs einiger bunter, einfacher Stoffe an Claude Daviau, dessen Begleiterinnen gerade darüber diskutierten, für welche Farben sie sich entscheiden sollten.

„Nun, Herr, was meint Ihr?“, wandte sich gerade eine der Frauen an den schlanken Mann, dessen Augen eben noch wohlgefällig an Janette gehangen hatten. „Grün, Rot, Schwarz, Braun oder Grau? Welche Farbe möchtet Ihr bevorzugt an uns sehen?“

Mit öligem Lächeln drehte der Angesprochene sein Gesicht der Fragerin zu, warf rasch einen Blick auf die auf der Theke ausgebreiteten Stoffe und bestimmte dann: „Rot und Grün halte ich für angemessen! In den anderen Farben wird es euch kaum gelingen, die Blicke auf euch zu ziehen, meine Hübschen!“

Die vier Damen kicherten albern und eine kleine Brünette schlang plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, mein Herr!“, sagte sie. Daviau löste sich lächelnd aus ihren Armen, tätschelte kurz ihre Wange und wandte sich dann an Philipp: „Nun, was verlangt Ihr für zwei Ballen?“

„6 Taler“, gab Philippe zurück, froh, dass sein Kunde endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und in wenigen Minuten mit seinen Begleiterinnen und der gekauften Ware verschwunden sein würde.

Daviau legte den geforderten Betrag auf die Theke, während der junge Mann einen roten und einen grünen Stoffballen aus dem Regal nahm und jeweils einen davon zwei der Frauen überreichten. Mit einem leichten Nicken verabschiedeten sie sich, dann hielt Daviau den Damen die Tür auf und ließ sie mit ihrer Last hindurchgehen, bevor er ihnen folgte.

Neugierig sah Janette ihnen nach, als Philippe auf sie und ihren Paten zutrat und sie mit glänzenden Augen erfreut ansprach: „Guten Tag, Mademoiselle de Brullac. Wie schön, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen.“

Dann wandte er sich in freundlichem, höflichen Ton an den gut gekleideten Herrn: „Guten Tag, Monsieur. Ihr müsst Marquis du Charmeaux sein, der Patenonkel der reizenden jungen Dame an Eurer Seite.“

„Das ist richtig!“, gab Bastien in ebenso freundlichem Ton zurück und nickte Philippe mit wohlwollendem Lächeln zu. „Und Ihr seid bestimmt der Sohn von Monsieur Mercier, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, mein Herr!“

„Ich würde gern mit ihm sprechen.“

„Da müsst Ihr Euch einen Augenblick gedulden“, erklärte Philippe. „Er ist unterwegs, um eine größere Bestellung auszuliefern. Aber wenn Ihr möchtet, führe ich Euch gern zu meiner Mutter, die sich gewiss freut, Euch bewirten zu dürfen, Herr.“

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich“, wehrte Bastien ab. „Aber ich möchte Eurer Mutter keine Umstände machen. Am Besten, Ihr zeigt mir einige von den Seidenstoffen, von denen meine Patentochter mir so viel vorgeschwärmt hat. Was meint Ihr, in welcher Farbe würde Janette denn besonders gut aussehen?“

„Oh, Eure Patentochter ist ohnehin eine sehr schöne, junge Dame“, erwiderte Philippe und schenkte Janette erneut einen bewundernden Blick, was Bastien keineswegs entging und in ihr wieder dieses warme, aufregende Gefühl im Bauch hervorrief, das ihr so wohl tat. „Es kommt ganz auf den Anlass an…“

„Ein Fest auf meinem Schloss“, antwortete der Marquis und musste die Erfahrung machen, dass ihm jemand zum ersten Mal nicht zuzuhören schien. Der junge Tuchhändler starrte immer noch seine uneheliche Tochter an, offenbar unfähig, seinen Blick von ihr lösen zu können. Und als Bastien zu Janette sah, erkannte er, dass es ihr genauso ging. Ein wenig beunruhigt, aber immer noch höflich wandte er sich wieder Philippe zu und sagte etwas lauter: „Der Anlass ist ein Fest auf dem Schloss!“

„Wie?“, fragte Philippe, nun wieder in die Gegenwart und zu dem Marquis zurückgekehrt. „Wie meint Ihr, mein Herr?“

„Janette braucht angemessene Kleidung, um an einer Feier bei mir auf dem Schloss teilzunehmen“, wiederholte Bastien geduldig. „Also, junger Mann, zu was für einer Farbe würdet Ihr meiner Tochter raten?“

„Wie gesagt, Mademoiselle de Brullac kann eine Farbe nach ihrem Gutdünken wählen. Sie würde in jedem Stoff wundervoll aussehen.“

„Eine große Hilfe seid Ihr nicht gerade, junger Mann. – Nun, dann zeigt mir doch, was Ihr auf Lager habt. Ich bin sicher, zusammen mit meiner Tochter werde ich schon das Passende finden“, meinte der Marquis und seufzte innerlich. Ein Bürgerssohn war das Letzte, was er sich für Janette, die er gerade zweimal ohne es selbst zu bemerken, als seine eigene Tochter bezeichnet hatte, als Brautwerber wünschte. Zwar schien dieser Philippe ein anständiger Jüngling zu sein, dessen Sympathie Janette durchaus zu erwidern schien, und er konnte auch verstehen, dass seine hübsche Tochter Bewunderung hervorrief, aber eine Verbindung mit einem Bürgerlichen war nicht ganz das, was ihm vorschwebte. Doch vermutlich machte er sich zu viele Sorgen. Sobald sie ihre Einkäufe getätigt hatten, würden sich Janette und Philippe nicht wiedersehen und mit der Zeit allmählich vergessen. Diese jugendlichen Schwärmereien durfte man gewiss nicht so ernst nehmen.

Während der Marquis sich mit derlei Gedanken wieder beruhigte, räumte Philippe die ausgebreiteten Ballen mit den einfachen Stoffen weg und holte dann aus dem Lager einige der schönen Seidenstoffe, die er vor kurzem Janette gezeigt hatte. Mit einem Ausruf des Entzückens fuhr das junge Mädchen mit einer ihrer Fingerspitzen über eine dunkelrote Seide und dann über eine blaue. Doch als Philippe erneut ins Lager verschwand, dann mit einem anderen Ballen zurückkehrte und ihn mit den Worten: „Hier habe ich etwas sehr Edles“ vor ihr ausbreitete, war sie wie verzaubert: In dem weißen Stoff waren leichte Silberfäden hineingewoben, was der Seide ein besonders prachtvolles Flair verlieht.

„Oh, Onkel Bastien!“, rief sie aus und deutete darauf. „DAS ist genau der richtige Stoff für mich!“

„Ach, meinst du wirklich?“, fragte der Marquis und beäugte die veredelte Seide misstrauisch. „Findest du nicht, das wirkt an einem jungen Mädchen wie dir etwas überladen? Mir scheint, dies ist doch eher etwas für ältere Frauen!“

„Durchaus nicht, mein Herr!“, wagte Philippe zu widersprechen. „Die Mademoiselle wird bezaubernd darin aussehen. Wie ein Engel…“

In diesem Augenblick erschien aus dem hinteren Raum Jacques Mercier und fragte erstaunt: „Wer wird wie ein Engel aussehen?“

Bastien schaute zu dem Sprecher auf und schien erleichtert, den älteren Mann zu sehen.

„Seid Ihr Monsieur Mercier, der Besitzer dieses Ladens?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja“, erwiderte Jacques und verneigte sich etwas, nachdem er Janette erkannt hatte. „Marquis de Charmeaux?“

„So ist es, Monsieur! Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre eines Gesprächs unter vier Augen erweisen?“

„Selbstverständlich! Bitte, folgt mir!“, lud der Tuchhändler seinen hohen Gast unter Begleitung einer Handgeste ein, mit ihm in einen Raum hinter dem Laden zu kommen. Bevor Bastien mit Jacques verschwand, wandte er sich in ernsthaftem Ton an Philippe: „Bitte, passt solange auf meine Tochter auf!“

Wieder war dem Marquis dies Wort entschlüpft, ohne dass er dies bemerkte. Aber Jacques war es ebenso wenig entgangen wie zuvor seinem Sohn, der jedoch bisher nichts gesagt hatte. Als Bastien nun mit dem Tuchhändler verschwunden war, wandte sich Philippe wieder an Janette: „Euer Pate muss Euch offensichtlich sehr zugetan sein, wenn er Euch insgeheim als seine Tochter betrachtet.“

„Onkel Bastien war stets gut zu mir“, bestätigte Janette und nickte. Dann fuhr sie mit der Handfläche wieder sinnlich über den silbrig-gewirkten, weißen Seidenstoff und betrachtete ihn bewundernd. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen kann, dies für mich zu kaufen.“

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch“, meinte Philippe, der seinerseits Janette mit bewundernden Blicken verschlang. „Ich kenne keine Frau, die diese Seide besser als Euch kleiden würde.“

„Ihr seid sehr freundlich“, bedankte sich das Mädchen und blickte nun lächelnd zu dem Jüngling auf, schaute ihm minutenlang in die Augen und spürte wieder, wie sehr sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Unmerklich berührte ihre Hand, die gerade eben noch über den Seidenstoff gefahren war, seine und strich sanft darüber, ohne dass die beiden jungen Leute den Blick voneinander nahmen. Sie sahen sich nur an, Philippe schloss sanft seine Hand um Janettes Fingerspitzen, näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren und dann hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Zärtlich erwiderte sie diese sanfte Berührung und wich dann etwas erschrocken zurück. Verlegen hob sie ihre andere Hand vor ihren Mund und senkte den Blick.

„Verzeiht mir, Janette“, wisperte Philippe, dessen Wangen ebenso rot angelaufen waren wie ihre. „Aber… aber ich… ich konnte nicht anders… ich mag Euch so sehr…“

„Ich mag Euch auch“, gab sie leise zurück und schaute nun wieder zu ihm auf, lächelte etwas. Dann löste sie langsam ihre Fingerspitzen aus seiner Hand. „Ich wünschte, Ihr wäret auch auf dem Geburtstagsfest des jungen Marquis Guisbert. Bitte, versprecht mir, dass Ihr kommt, Philippe.“

„Ich werde es versuchen, Mademoiselle…“

„Janette… bitte, nennt mich Janette…“

„Janette…“

Verlegen sahen beide nun zu Boden und versuchten, ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Es fiel ihnen sehr schwer und sie hoben erst dann wieder ihre Köpfe, als die beiden Väter zurückkehrten.

„Nanu? Hier ist es ja so still“, bemerkte Jacques erstaunt und musterte eingehend seinen Sohn.

„Nun, die Mademoiselle und ich waren sehr in die Betrachtung dieses wunderschönen Stoffes vertieft“, behauptete Philippe und strich über die silberweiße Seide.

„Ja, er ist wirklich sehr schön!“, meinte der Marquis in lautem Ton. „Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich beschlossen, dass die blaue Seide sehr viel besser zu einem Mädchen wie Janette passt.“

Als er das enttäuschte Gesicht seiner unehelichen Tochter sah, meinte er freundlich: „Die blaue Seide unterstreicht deine wundervollen Augen, mein Kind. Sie sind doch das Schönste an dir.“

Janette lächelte etwas, schien aber nicht wirklich getröstet zu sein. Dennoch bedankte sie sich bei ihrem Patenonkel, während sich Jacques an seinen Sohn wandte: „Leg also die blaue Seide für Mademoiselle de Brullac beiseite. Ich werde sie morgen mit mehreren anderen Bestellungen auf dem Schloss des Marquis abliefern.“

„Du hast also noch andere Stoffe eingekauft, Onkel Bastien?“, fragte Janette überrascht.

„Aber ja, ich werde dir eine komplette Garderobe anfertigen lassen, wie es einer jungen Dame deines Standes angemessen ist. Hier, in der Nähe von Paris, kannst du unmöglich so einfach gekleidet herumlaufen wie bei euch auf dem Lande“, erklärte der Marquis.

„Demnach leben die Damen, für die ihr Herr vorhin die einfachen, bunten Stoffe erwarb, nicht in Paris?“, wollte das Mädchen von Philippe wissen.

„Doch, doch, der Mann, der die Stoffe kaufte, wohnt seit Jahren in Paris“, erklärte er heftig. „Aber die Frauen in seiner Begleitung entstammen nicht Eurer Schicht, Mademoiselle.“

„Dann waren das also seine Bediensteten?“, mutmaßte Janette neugierig.

„Ja, so könnte man es sagen…“, antwortete Philippe, wobei er seine Lider senkte, um der jungen Dame nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen. Er verspürte wenig Lust, über einen schmierigen Typ wie Daviau zu reden, den er überaus verachtete. Seine Janette musste nicht erfahren, dass es solche Männer gab. Daviau, obwohl nicht besonders ansehnlich, verstand es, manchen unbedarften Mädchen den Kopf zu verdrehen und sie glauben zu machen, er liebe sie. Danach war es ihm ein Leichtes, sie zu verführen und ihnen die Unschuld zu rauben, so dass die derart Entehrten nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren konnten und gezwungen waren, für Daviau zu arbeiten. Manche dieser armen Dinger liebten den Zuhälter dennoch, obwohl sie durch ihn erst in die elende Lage gebracht worden waren, einem unmoralischen Gewerbe nachzugehen. Anders als die meisten seiner Zeitgenossen verachtete Philippe diese Frauen jedoch nicht, sondern bedauerte deren Schicksal zutiefst. Einmal in eine solch elende Lage geraten, konnte kaum eine von ihnen sich daraus wieder befreien… Aber von derlei Dingen musste eine junge Dame wie Janette nichts erfahren.

„Diesen Mann und seine Bediensteten könnt Ihr getrost vergessen!“, wandte Philippe sich daher wieder in einem gezwungen fröhlichen Ton an Janette. „Die Garderobe, die Euer Pate für Euch anfertigen lässt, wird sicherlich wunderschön sein…“

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt!“, fiel Jacques seinem Sohn ins Wort. „Deshalb kannst du mit mir auch sofort die bestellten Stoffe zusammentragen, damit wir sie morgen früh gleich auf den Wagen laden!“

„Natürlich, Vater!“

Der Tuchhändler wandte sich nun mit freundlichem Antlitz an den Marquis, der ihm seine Hand reichte und sie drückte.

„Ich danke Euch nochmals dafür, wie gut Ihr Euch um Janette gekümmert habt“, sagte Bastien und lächelte gleichfalls. „Und ich bin auch froh, dass wir uns einig sind. Es war mir eine Freude, mit einem solch vernünftigen Mann wie Euch zu sprechen. Gottes Segen für Euch und Eure Familie, Monsieur Mercier.“

„Das wünsche ich Euch auch, Herr“, erwiderte Jacques demütig. Als der Marquis seine Hand von ihm löste, verneigte sich der Tuchhändler leicht vor ihm und dann auch vor Janette. „Es war mir eine Freude, Euch wiederzusehen, Mademoiselle. Möge Gott Euch auf all Euren Wegen begleiten.“

„Danke, Monsieur Mercier“, antwortete das Mädchen und knickste leicht vor ihm. „Auch Euch und Eurer Familie wünsche ich Gottes Segen. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen.“

„Das liegt in Gottes Hand“, meinte Jacques.

Janette nickte und hängte sich dann in den Arm ihres Patenonkels ein, den dieser ihr darbot. Sich nochmals lächelnd an Vater und Sohn Mercier wendend, verabschiedeten sich die beiden und verließen dann das Geschäft. Philippe beobachtete, wie der Marquis seiner Patentochter beim Einsteigen in die Kutsche half und murmelte: „Ich werde die Stoffe morgen persönlich ins Schloss bringen, Vater.“

„Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun!“, entgegnete Jacques in strengem Ton, was dazu führte, dass sein Sohn sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn erstaunt musterte. Daraufhin erklärte der Tuchhändler: „Schlag dir die junge Brullac aus dem Kopf, Philippe. Sie ist von Adel und daher nichts für dich.“

„Aber sie ist freundlich, zurückhaltend und gar nicht arrogant“, meinte der Jüngling. „Und ich bin so verliebt in sie. Es gibt wohl kaum ein schöneres Geschöpf als Janette.“

„Ja, sie ist sehr schön“, räumte sein Vater ein. „Und ihr Wesen ist angenehm. Für ein Mädchen ihrer Herkunft ist sie wirklich bescheiden, aber das mag daher rühren, dass sie bei einem einfachen Landadligen aufgewachsen ist. Doch nun, da ihr Vater sie gerne gut verheiraten möchte, könnte sich das bald ändern! Deshalb schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf!“

„Für mich müsste man Janette nicht dermaßen ausstaffieren“, sagte Philippe. „Ich liebe sie so, wie sie ist. Am liebsten würde ich sie auf der Stelle heiraten! Ich fühle, dass wir beide sehr glücklich miteinander werden könnten!“

„Diese Schwärmereien gehen wieder vorbei, Philippe!“

„Das sind keine Schwärmereien, Vater. Ich liebe Janette und ich weiß, dass sie ebenso für mich empfindet!“

„Selbst wenn es so ist – du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass der Marquis einem einfachen Tuchhändler wie dir die Hand seiner Tochter gibt?!“

„Was hat der Marquis denn damit zu tun? Ich werde selbstverständlich bei Monsieur de Brullac um Janettes Hand anhalten. Er ist nur ein einfacher Landadliger, von dem bekannt ist, dass er nicht gerade über sehr viele finanzielle Mittel verfügt. Ich denke, als Sohn eines wohlhabenden Bürgers bin ich ein ebenso guter Schwiegersohn wie irgendeiner dieser adligen Herren.“

„Du wirst dir diese unsinnige Idee aus dem Kopf schlagen, Philippe! Selbst wenn Mademoiselle Janette dich lieben sollte, selbst wenn sie nicht so hochmütig ist wie die meisten Edelleute, werden weder Marquis de Charmeaux noch ich einer Verbindung zwischen euch zustimmen!“

„Was hat eigentlich der Marquis damit zu tun? Und weshalb bist du so dagegen, Vater?!“

„Ja, verstehst du denn nicht, Junge? Mademoiselle Janette ist die illegitime Tochter des Marquis!“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Philippe und er sah seinen Vater fassungslos an. Dann fing er sich wieder und fragte in ärgerlichem Ton: „Hat dir das etwa der Marquis erzählt?“

„Wo denkst du hin? Natürlich nicht! Aber er bezeichnete sein angebliches Patenkind vorhin als seine >Tochter< in einem so selbstverständlichen Ton, dass ich keineswegs daran zweifle, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Was willst du denn nur mit der illegitimen Tochter eines Mannes, der nicht einmal dazu bereit war, sie bei ihrer Geburt als sein eigenes Kind anzuerkennen? Mademoiselle Janette entstammt einer unkeuschen Verbindung! Welcher vernünftige Mann will denn so ein Mädchen zur Ehefrau?!“

„Ich!“, erklärte Philippe mit fester Stimme und blickte seinen Vater wütend an. „Was kann Janette dafür, dass ihr Vater sich nicht zu ihr bekannte? Sie ist ein anständiges Mädchen und ich liebe sie!“

„Komm, beruhige dich, mein Sohn“, versuchte Jacques ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Natürlich bezweifle ich nicht, dass sie ein braves Mädchen ist. Aber dennoch bleibt ihre Herkunft etwas anrüchig. – Nein! Reg dich jetzt nicht wieder auf, Philipp! Versuch, dich zu beruhigen, und denk gründlich über meine Worte nach. Ich bin sicher, dass du dann zu den richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gelangst.“

„Offensichtlich hat der Marquis kein Problem damit, sie mit einem Edelmann zu verheiraten! Wie kommst du dann dazu, mir einreden zu wollen, ich sei nicht gut genug für Janette?!“

„Das ist etwas anderes, Philippe! Diese Adligen sind nicht so wie wir… lass sie ihre Angelegenheiten unter sich regeln.“

„Janette ist anders als sie!“

„Janette ist die Frucht eines Adligen… und irgendwann wird das zum Vorschein kommen! Bitte, Philippe, ich will doch bloß verhindern, dass du etwas tust, das euch beide unglücklich machen wird!“

„Vor Gott sind alle Menschen gleich, Vater! Und ich liebe Janette!“

Jacques seufzte und gab es vorerst auf, seinen Sohn zur Vernunft bringen zu wollen. Resigniert sagte er: „Ich glaube dir ja, dass du sie liebst und dass deine Gefühle aufrichtig sind. Ich bitte dich doch nur, über meine Worte nachzudenken und vor deinen Handlungen die Folgen derselben gut zu überlegen. Bitte, Junge, ich habe doch nur dein Wohl im Sinn!“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Auf dem Heimweg zum Schloss hatte Janette ein ganz ähnliches Gespräch mit ihrem vermeintlichen Patenonkel, der sich zunächst lobend über Jacques Mercier und dessen Frau ausließ, die ihn in ihrer Küche herzlich bewirtet hatte.

„Ihr Sohn, dieser Philippe, scheint ein anständiger, junger Mann zu sein“, fuhr Bastien in freundlicher Weise fort. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du ihn gern hast, Janette?“

„Ja, das ist wahr!“, gab das Mädchen sofort zu und lächelte. „Ein ist so wohlerzogen und angenehm. Ich bin gern in seiner Gesellschaft.“

„Das kann ich gut verstehen“, nahm Bastien diesen Faden wieder auf. „Du hast sicherlich auch gemerkt, wie sehr er dich bewundert und verehrt, nicht wahr?“

„Ist das denn so offensichtlich?“

„Unverkennbar, mein Kind, und natürlich kann ich es verstehen. Du bist eine hübsche, junge Frau, die man gerne anschaut. Deshalb kann man es dem Jüngling kaum verdenken. Er ist auch wirklich sehr nett, aber wohl nicht ganz der richtige Umgang für dich.“

„Wie meinst du das, Onkel Bastien?“

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie sehr es dir gefällt, dass Philippe Mercier dich bewundert und dir Komplimente macht. Aber schau, Janette, ihr beide passt einfach nicht zusammen. Er ist nur ein Bürgerlicher und du bist ein Mädchen von edlem Geblüt.“

„Aber Philippe ist ein guter, aufrichtiger Mensch“, entgegnete Janette. „Ich mag ihn sehr und bin gern mit ihm zusammen. Es stört mich nicht, dass er ein Bürgerlicher ist.“

„Ihr könnt niemals mehr sein als flüchtige Bekannte, Kind.“

„Aber warum denn nicht? Du sagtest doch selbst, wie nett du seine Eltern und ihn findest, Onkel Bastien.“

„Ja, ja, das sind zweifellos brave Leute, die ich hoch achte…“

„Und vor Gott sind doch alle Menschen gleich, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das ist wahr!“

„Was spricht dann dagegen, dass du die Familie Mercier zu der Geburtstagsfeier von Guisbert einlädst?“

„Ach, Kind“, seufzte Bastien und lachte etwas. „Das wäre nun wirklich unpassend! Zu diesem Fest sind vor allem die Freunde und Bekannten meines Sohnes geladen. Außerdem würden die Merciers sich dort nicht wohlfühlen. Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie wohnen und wie sie leben. Es ist eine völlig andere Welt als diejenige, in der wir leben.“

„Ich kann keinen großen Unterschied feststellen, Onkel Bastien“, widersprach Janette. „Zwar haben sie nur wenig Platz und ernähren sich bescheidener, aber ansonsten sind sie Menschen wie wir – und ich muss sagen, dass mir diese einfachere Lebensweise sehr zusagt. Ich hätte kein Problem damit, so wie diese Leute zu leben, so lange man sich nur gern hat und zusammenhält.“

„Du bist ein gutes Mädchen“, murmelte der Marquis und strich seinem Kind zärtlich über den Kopf. Dann seufzte er tief und fuhr fort: „Im Grunde stimme ich dir zu, Janette, aber wir beide sind nicht dazu imstande, die Welt zu ändern, sondern müssen sie so hinnehmen wie sie ist.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, erwiderte Janette und sah Bastien erstaunt an.

„Irgendwann, mein Kind, irgendwann wirst du es verstehen…“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Nachdem der Marquis seinen Kutscher angewiesen hatte, noch einen kleinen Umweg zu einer Schneider-Werkstatt zu machen, die etwas außerhalb von Paris lag, und den Meister darum zu bitten, ihm morgen Nachmittag einige gute Näherinnen ins Schloss zu schicken, die mehrere Kleidungsstücke für seine Patentochter anfertigen sollten, kehrte er mit Janette am späten Nachmittag wieder in sein Schloss zurück.

Als man dem Marquis im Beisein des Mädchens meldete, dass vor kurzem erst Gaston de Brullac eingetroffen sei und von dem jungen Herrn Guisbert sofort empfangen wurde, verflog die gute Stimmung Janettes sofort und machte wieder dem Gefühl der Angst Platz. Gewiss war Vater gekommen, um sie zurück nach Hause zu holen, und sie konnte ja keinen Grund anführen, der dagegen sprach. Niemand… niemand würde ihr glauben, was Vater von ihr verlangt hatte… die Reaktion des Kaplan war sehr deutlich gewesen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Janette, was ist los mit dir?“, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Paten an ihr Ohr dringen. „Du bist so blass geworden. Ist dir nicht gut?“

„Mich überkam gerade eben ein wenig Übelkeit“, behauptete Janette schnell. „Würdest du mich bitte entschuldigen? Ich muss mich hinlegen…“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eilte das Mädchen so rasch es konnte, in ihr Gemach und ließ sich mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihr Bett sinken. Oh Himmel! Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun?

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Janette wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während sie in ihre Bettdecke geweint hatte, als es plötzlich an ihre Tür klopfte. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und blickte angstvoll darauf. Sie spürte den heftigen Herzschlag, der durch ihren Körper raste. Als es erneut hart gegen die Tür pochte, ballte sie ihre rechte Hand zur Faust und legte sie an ihre Lippen, spürte, wie stark ihr ganzer Körper vor Angst zitterte.

„Janette?“

Es war die Stimme ihres Vaters! Sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Janette? Bitte, sag doch etwas“, hörte sie erneut ihren Vater. Doch sie war unfähig dazu, ihm zu antworten… wünschte nur noch, an einem anderen Ort zu sein, weit fort von ihm…

Die Klinke wurde niedergedrückt, die Tür öffnete sich und Gaston trat vorsichtig in den Raum. Mit besorgtem Gesicht schaute er auf das zitternde Mädchen, das ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt anstarrte.

„Um Himmels willen, Kind, was ist mit dir?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und näherte sich ihr langsam, während sie ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Als er ihre Hand nur leicht berührte, sprang sie aus dem Bett und ergriff das Kruzifix, das auf dem kleinen Tischchen daneben stand. Zitternd hielt sie es vor die Brust und flüsterte: „Vade retro, Satanas!“ [1]

Gaston blickte sie irritiert an.

„Was ist mit dir, Kind?“, fragte er erneut.

„Im Namen unseres Herrn Jesus Christus“, murmelte Janette ein wenig lauter. „Lass ab von mir, Satan!“

„Was redest du nur für einen Unsinn, Kind? Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bin es – dein Vater, der vor Angst um dich fast vergangen ist!“, entgegnete Gaston eindringlich.

Janette betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Sein Gesicht drückte ehrliche Besorgnis aus, seine Augen waren sanft, seine Stimme auch… war es wirklich ihr Vater, der da sprach, oder war dies nur einer jener Tricks, mit denen der Teufel die Christen zu betrügen versuchte?

„Komm und küss das Abbild des Herrn!“, forderte Janette ihr Gegenüber auf und hielt ihm das Kruzifix entgegen.

„Was? Was soll ich?“, fassungslos starrte Gaston auf das Mädchen.

„Knie nieder, küss das Abbild des Herrn und bete ein Vaterunser!“, befahl sie und blickte ihn streng an.

„Aber, Janette, was…?“

„Wenn du wirklich mein Vater bist, dann tue, was ich verlange!“

„Natürlich bin ich dein Vater. Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein?!“

„Satan, der vom Geist meines Vaters Besitz ergriffen hat! Vade retro, Satanas! Weiche zurück vor dem Abbild des Herrn!“

Gaston sah den entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Antlitz des Mädchens, erkannte mit einem Mal, welche Erklärung sie für seinen Übergriff auf sie gefunden hatte und beschloss intuitiv, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen. Als er dies getan hatte, drückte Janette das Kruzifix wieder an sich und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung an.

„Ach, Vater… Vater…“, seufzte sie und weinte dann.

„Mein Kind, was ist denn nur geschehen?“, tat er ahnungslos und wagte es, seine Hand auszustrecken und ihre Wange zu streicheln. „Weshalb glaubtest du, ich sei vom Teufel besessen?“

Janette schaute ihn erstaunt an, fragte verwundert: „Kannst du dich denn nicht erinnern, was du vorgestern in meiner Kammer von mir verlangtest?“

„Was ist denn verkehrt daran, dich zu bitten, mit mir zum Essen zu kommen?“, meinte er scheinheilig. „Ich war so besorgt um deine Gesundheit, weil du kaum etwas zu dir nahmst. Nachdem ich deine Mutter verloren habe, will ich nicht auch noch dich verlieren… Janette, wie konntest du mir das antun, einfach wegzulaufen?“

Die junge Frau starrte ihr Gegenüber einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an. Dann stellte sie das Kruzifix auf seinen früheren Platz zurück und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals.

„Gelobt sei Jesus Christus!“, wisperte sie glücklich. „Meine Gebete sind erhört worden.“

Gaston genoss es, den schlanken Leib seiner Ziehtochter fest an sich drücken zu können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, Janette entzöge sich ihm wieder.

„Oh, mein Kind, ich hatte solche Angst um dich“, sagte er leise, während er ihr behutsam über das Haupt strich. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich war, als die Nachricht deines Paten eintraf, dass du unversehrt bei ihm angekommen bist.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Kummer bereitet habe, Vater“, erwiderte Janette leise.

„Und warum hast du das getan?“, ließ Gaston nicht locker, um herauszufinden, inwieweit sie bereit war, über das Vorgefallene etwas zu erzählen. Danach erst würde er wissen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.

„Vater, du…“, begann das Mädchen, stockte dann jedoch und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Vater, du… einen Moment lang warst du nicht du selbst… hast schreckliche Sachen gesagt… der Teufel muss es dir eingegeben haben… Ich hatte solche Angst, Vater. Nur darum flüchtete ich aus unserer Festung… lieber Vater, zum Glück erlöste Gott dich aus den Banden des Satans… oh, ich danke dem Herrn dafür…“

„Mein gutes Kind“, sagte Gaston in geheuchelter Dankbarkeit. Innerlich jedoch jubilierte er. Das lief ja besser als er dachte! Janette glaubte tatsächlich, seine Begierde nach ihr sei nur eine Folge der Besessenheit durch den Teufel gewesen. Auf so eine Idee konnte auch nur ein unbedarftes Mädchen kommen! Für sie würde der gestrige Vorfall in der Kammer zukünftig nur noch eine List des Teufels sein, der versucht hatte, ihren Vater und sie durch ein widernatürliches, unkeusches Verlangen zu verführen. Eine Einstellung, die völlig seinen neuen Plänen entsprach, in denen Janette nicht mehr vorkam. Der Vorschlag Guisberts, eine reiche Frau zu ehelichen, gefiel ihm überaus gut. Bestimmt gab es einige junge, hübsche Witwen, die einsam waren. Er war gerne bereit, eine davon zu ehelichen und zu trösten. Möglicherweise entstand dann endlich auch der von ihm ersehnte, leibliche Sohn…

Oh ja, er könnte gut auf Janette und die Zuwendungen ihres Erzeugers verzichten, wenn er selbst eine reiche Gattin hatte. Aber bis es soweit war, würde er für das Mädchen und seinen Lehnsherrn den liebenden Vater spielen, während er innerlich den Tag des Schlossfestes herbeisehnte, an dem er möglicherweise eine hübsche, reiche Gefährtin für sich fand und an dem sich zugleich hoffentlich einer der hohen Herren in Janette verguckte und sie ihm vom Hals schaffte…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[1] „Vade retro, Satanas“ (lat.) > dt. „Weiche von mir, Satan!“ (poetisch nach der deutschen Luther-Übersetzung) – richtig heißt es eigentlich: „Geh zurück, Satan!“_

 


	6. Chapter 6

15\. Mai, Anno Domini 1104:

Das Schloss des Marquis du Charmeaux war festlich geschmückt, als am späten Nachmittag die ersten Gäste eintrafen. Bastien und sein Sohn empfingen sie herzlich im großen Saal und luden sie ein, sich nach Herzenslust an der üppig gedeckten Tafel zu bedienen.

Da Janette noch für das Fest hergerichtet wurde, war sie bisher nicht im Saal erschienen. Guisbert fand dies gut, denn seiner Meinung nach würde es viel wirkungsvoller sein, das Mädchen erst dann zu präsentieren, wenn alle Gäste eingetroffen waren. Auf diese Weise müsste man sie nur einmal offiziell vorstellen und konnte sie dann der Meute der Herren überlassen.

Guisbert zweifelte nicht daran, dass es bald gelingen würde, seine illegitime Halbschwester an den Mann zu bringen. Allerdings lag es keineswegs in seiner Absicht, dass einer seiner reichen, hochstehenden Freunde sich in sie verliebte. Vielmehr plante er, sie mit einem der Vasallen aus dem niederen Landadel zu verheiraten. Das war für die Tochter einer ehemaligen Kammerzofe gerade gut genug. Und deshalb wollte er sie auch nach dem ersten Tanz gleich mit einigen dieser Landeier bekannt machen. Viele davon waren recht ansehnlich und hatten ein gutes Auskommen, so dass Janette hinreichend versorgt wäre. Da sie als Tochter eines Landvasallen aufgewachsen war, würde sie sich in dieser Umgebung gewiss wohlfühlen, kannte sie doch kaum etwas anderes. Mochte seine jüngere Halbschwester also einen dieser Landedelmänner heiraten und mit ihm glücklich werden. Solange sie keine Erbansprüche an ihren gemeinsamen Vater stellte, störte sie ihn nicht weiter. Und da Janette nicht wusste, dass sie die Tochter Bastien du Charmeaux‘ war, war mit dergleichen Forderungen nicht zu rechnen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck schaute Guisbert wieder in die Runde der Gäste. Fast alle der Eingeladenen waren anwesend. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich selbst auch nach jemand Passendem für sich umsah. Viele seiner Freunde hatten recht hübsche Schwestern oder Cousinen, mit denen er sich näher bekannt machen konnte. Vor allem hatte es ihm die dunkelblonde Leontine mit den grau-grünen Augen angetan. Die Schwester seines Freundes Emile war ein entzückendes Geschöpf, aber aufgrund ihres wenig fügsamen, temperamentvollen Wesens nahm er davon Abstand, sie in die engere Wahl zu ziehen. Dennoch konnte er seinen Blick kaum von diesem Wesen mit den strahlenden Augen und den nur mäßig abgedeckten, frechen Sommersprossen wenden.

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen?“, hörte er da die Stimme Gastons de Brullacs neben sich.

Überrascht wandte er sich dem Landadligen zu.

„Oh, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass Ihr gekommen seid, mein Lieber“, meinte Guisbert und lächelte etwas. „Darf ich daraus schließen, dass wir dann auch bald mit der Anwesenheit Eurer entzückenden Tochter rechnen dürfen?“

„Das hoffe ich sehr“, erwiderte Gaston. „Aber bei Frauen weiß man ja nie…“

„Tja, Frauen…“, seufzte der junge Marquis und sah wieder sehnsüchtig zu Leontine. Brullac tat es auch und stellte nochmals die gleiche Frage wie eben.

„Bitte, Guisbert, verratet mir doch, wer dieses überaus anziehende Geschöpf ist.“

„Ihr Name ist Leontine de Marinac“, antwortete der Angesprochene und grinste seinen Gast an. „Allerdings gehört sie nicht zu jenen Witwen, für die Ihr Interesse bekundet habt.“

„Verzeiht, junger Herr, wenn Ihr selbst an Mademoiselle de Marinac interessiert seid, sehe ich selbstverständlich davon ab, mich näher mit ihr bekannt zu machen.“

„Das ist nicht der Fall, mein lieber Gaston. Versucht also ruhig Euer Glück!“

Der junge Marquis sah dem Ziehvater seiner Halbschwester grinsend nach, als jener sich auf den Weg machte und sich wenig später der hübschen Leontine vorstellte. Höflich nickte sie Brullac zu, reichte ihm die Hand und lächelte kühl. Für Guisbert ein deutliches Anzeichen, dass sie sich für den älteren Mann kaum interessierte. Vielmehr ließ sie ihre grau-grünen Augen jetzt zu ihm wandern, schaute ihn etwas länger an, lächelte breit und senkte dann ihren Blick. Oh, dieses kleine Biest! Sie wusste also, dass sie ihm überaus gut gefiel…

„Guisbert!“, rief plötzlich eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den Besitzer derselben. Es handelte sich dabei um seinen besten Freund Severin Etampes, mit dem er schon früh manchen Schwertkampf trainiert hatte und manche Jagd geritten war. Ein treuer, verschwiegener Kamerad, dem er unbedenklich sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

„Severin!“, begrüßte ihn Guisbert und ging mit strahlendem Lächeln auf ihn zu. Einen Moment später lagen sich die Freunde in den Armen und klopften sich anerkennend immer wieder auf die Schultern, bis sie sich nach einer Weile endlich voneinander lösten.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“, gratulierte Severin seinem Freund. „Dein Geschenk habe ich euren Stallknechten übergeben.“

„Oh, ein Pferd?“

„Nicht bloß ein Pferd! Es ist ein Abkömmling meines Rappen. Edel, stark und schnell. Allerdings überlasse ich es dir, diesen jungen, wilden Hengst zu zähmen. Ich weiß doch, dass du dergleichen Herausforderungen liebst.“

In Guisberts Augen glitzerte es bei diesen Worten. Oh ja, etwas Wildes zu zähmen war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Und Severins Rappe war ein Hengst, den er schon immer gern selbst besessen hätte. Deshalb freute es ihn auch besonders, nun Besitzer eines Nachkommens dieses edlen Tiers zu sein.

„Danke, mein Freund!“, sagte der junge Marquis und schüttelte Severins Hand. Dann fiel sein Blick endlich auf die hellblonde, junge Dame, die unweit seines Freundes stand und still vor sich hin lächelte.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du nicht allein gekommen“, meinte Guisbert, nachdem er das Mädchen rasch gemustert hatte. Sanfte, braune Augen, ein rundes, harmonisches Gesicht, ein Stupsnäschen und kleine, volle Lippen. All dies fand durchaus sein Wohlgefallen. „Möchtest du mich nicht mit deiner Begleiterin bekannt machen?“

„Ach, entschuldige!“, lachte Severin, winkte das Mädchen dann zu sich heran und stellte vor. „Das ist Aurelie, eine der Töchter meiner Tante. Ich fand, dass es allmählich an der Zeit ist, sie in die Gesellschaft einzuführen. Deine Geburtstagsfeier bietet dazu doch den passenden Rahmen.“

Lächelnd wandte Guisbert sich der Cousine seines Freundes zu und verneigte sich ein wenig: „Ich bin Guisbert du Charmeaux und es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch als Debütantin auf meinem Fest begrüßen zu dürfen.“

„Sehr erfreut, mein Herr“, erwiderte Aurelie mit freundlichem Lächeln und knickste. „Ich fürchtete schon, dass mein Erscheinen hier aufdringlich sein könnte.“

„Aber nicht doch, Mademoiselle. Eure Anwesenheit verschönert den ganzen Raum.“

Geschmeichelt senkte die junge Dame ihre Augen, lief ein wenig rot an und kicherte. Guisbert fand das entzückend. Während er seine Aufmerksamkeit Aurelie zuwandte, schaute sein Freund sich mit zufriedenem Gesicht im Raum um und erblickte dieselben Gesichter, die er schon kannte. Das versprach, ein vergnügliches Fest zu werden, zumal er die freche Leontine bemerkte, die gerade Guisbert und Aurelie beobachtete und höchst missmutig wirkte. Severin lächelte breit. Er wusste, dass Emile's Schwester sehr an seinem Freund interessiert war und ihr Ziel vermutlich darin bestand, am heutigen Tage dessen Herz zu erobern. Schließlich war gemeinhin bekannt, dass Guisbert sich mit Heiratsgedanken trug…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Philippe war es gelungen, von einem der Lieferwagen, die den Wein für die Feier brachten, mitgenommen zu werden. Im Schlosshof angekommen, stieg er mit einem größeren Paket unter dem Arm vom Wagen und fragte einen der Dienstboten nach Janette de Brullac, der er persönlich etwas überbringen sollte. Ohne sich zu wundern, wies ihm der Bedienstete den Weg in das rechte Haupthaus und erklärte ihm genau, dass er etwa vier Treppenstiegen hochgehen müsste, bis er in das große Turmzimmer komme, wo die Patentochter des Schlossherrn untergebracht sei.

Voll freudiger Erregung machte sich Philippe auf den Weg, um Janette wiederzusehen, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen und sie zu bitten, seine Frau zu werden. Diesen Entschluss hatte er gefasst, kurz nachdem sein Vater ihm nahe gelegt hatte, Janette zu vergessen. Doch Philippe war einfach nicht dazu imstande. Und je näher der Tag des Schlossfestes rückte, umso stärker fühlte er, dass Janette de Brullac die richtige Frau für ihn war.

Einige Dienstboten und gut gekleidete Personen beiderlei Geschlechts kamen ihm auf den Treppen entgegen, die meisten in größter Eile. Von weither hörte Philippe jemanden schreien, endlich den frisch gebratenen Kapaun nach draußen zu bringen. Jemand anderer brüllte, man solle endlich die Reste der gegessenen Speisen und das schmutzige Geschirr von der Tafel abräumen.

„Hier scheint man sich um nichts weiter als um Essen und Trinken zu kümmern“, dachte Philippe, während er weiter nach oben lief. „Hoffentlich ist Janette noch in ihrem Zimmer. Sonst bin ich wohl gezwungen, auf sie zu warten.“

Endlich war er auf einem langen Flur angelangt und hielt kurz inne, um zu verschnaufen. Dann blickte er sich um. Es musste irgendwo noch eine Treppe geben, die direkt zum Turmzimmer führte, aber er sah keine. Dann hörte er Schritte und Stimmen.

„Einen Moment, Mademoiselle, ich laufe kurz runter und hole es!“

Philippe versteckte sich augenblicklich hinter einem der langen Vorhänge und beobachtete, wie eine Bedienstete rasch aus einer dunklen Ecke erschien und die Treppe hinunterlief, auf der er gerade hinaufgestiegen war. Sobald sich die Frau außer Sichtweite befand, eilte er in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, und gelangte an eine Wendeltreppe, die vermutlich in das Zimmer führte, in dem Janette wohnte. Rasch erklomm er die wenigen Stufen und stand gleich darauf vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und klopfte dagegen.

„Herein!“, hörte er Janette's Stimme.

Er holte nochmals Atem, drückte dann die Klinke herunter und trat ein.

„Philippe!“, entfuhr es Janette überrascht, als sie ihn erblickte. Dann jedoch strahlte sie ihn an und erhob sich. „Philippe, Ihr seid tatsächlich gekommen…“

„Das hab ich Euch doch versprochen“, erwiderte er errötend. Jetzt, da seine Angebetete so nahe vor ihm stand, fühlte er sich etwas befangen.

„Wer ist dieser Mann?“, fragte eine junge Kammerzofe, die gerade dabei gewesen war, Janette zu frisieren, und schaute die Patentochter ihres Herrn erstaunt an.

„Ein Freund“, erklärte Janette und wandte sich zu der Bediensteten um. „Bitte, lass uns einen Augenblick allein.“

„Das tue ich nur ungern, Mademoiselle“, gab die Zofe schnippisch zurück und warf Philippe einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Das Fest des jungen Herrn hat bereits angefangen, aber Ihr seid immer noch nicht fertig!“

„Es sind doch nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten“, meinte Janette in einem leicht ungeduldigen Ton. „Außerdem müssen wir ohnehin noch auf Sophie warten, die das Diadem aus dem Zimmer meines Vaters holt. Also, lass uns bitte allein!“

„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht!“, brummte die Zofe und verschwand wütend aus dem Raum. Philippe blickte ihr erstaunt nach, bevor er sich wieder zu Janette umdrehte.

„Müsst Ihr immer solche Unhöflichkeiten ertragen, Mademoiselle?“, fragte er.

„Nein, Therese ist nur etwas nervös“, antwortete das Mädchen. „Mein Pate hat Ihr nämlich aufgetragen, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich die schönste Frau auf dem Fest bin. Natürlich hat er das mehr im Scherz gemeint, aber Therese nimmt das sehr ernst. Sie meint außerdem, dass schon alle auf mich warten würden. Dabei hat Onkel Bastien gesagt, die eigentliche Feier beginnt erst am Abend, wenn alle Gäste da sind.“

„Das scheint mir nicht so zu sein“, meinte Philippe, den das Alleinsein mit einer in ein blaues Kleid aus edler Seide gekleideten Janette sehr nervös machte. Darin wirkte sie keineswegs wie das zurückhaltende Mädchen, als das er sie kennengelernt hatte. Unwillkürlich musste er an die Worte seines Vaters denken. Janette war ein adliges Fräulein. Konnte er einem solchen Mädchen tatsächlich zumuten, die Frau eines einfachen Tuchhändlers zu werden?

„Ach?“, fragte die junge Frau nun in seine Überlegungen hinein, seinen Satz aufnehmend. „Ihr habt also den Eindruck, dass das Fest schon begonnen hat?“

Philippe riss sich zusammen und zwang sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Ja, die Dienerschaft jedenfalls wird lautstark dazu angehalten, Speisen hinauszutragen und die Tische abzuräumen“, antwortete er. „Klingt für mich so, als ob man dem Essen schon sehr zugesprochen hätte.“

„Nun ja, seit vorgestern befinden sich mehrere geladene Gäste im Schloss“, erklärte Janette und setzte sich wieder. „Bitte, Philippe, nehmt doch Platz. Ihr müsst nicht die ganze Zeit stehen, wo es hier mehrere Sitzgelegenheiten gibt.“

Mit einer umfassenden Handgeste zeigte sie ihm einige Stühle, die in ihrer Nähe standen. Der Jüngling lächelte jetzt verlegen und nahm auf einem davon Platz. Dann schaute er sie wieder an.

„Wie fühlt Ihr Euch hier im Schloss, Janette? Behandelt man Euch gut?“

„Oh ja, alle sind überaus freundlich zu mir und Onkel Bastien verwöhnt mich, wo er kann. Er besaß die Großzügigkeit, mir eine reiche Garderobe anfertigen zu lassen. Zudem versprach er mir eine stattliche Mitgift, falls ich heirate. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ihm jemals dafür danken kann.“

„Nun, er ist Euer… Pate...“, erwiderte Philippe zögerlich und sah sie nachdenklich an. Janette schien wahrhaftig nicht zu wissen, dass Marquis de Charmeaux als ihr Vater galt. Merkwürdig, wo doch die meisten Leute, bei denen er sich über die Familie de Brullac erkundigte, davon überzeugt waren. Janette jedoch sprach in naiver Weise mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit von >Onkel Bastien< und ihre Verwunderung über dessen Großzügigkeit wirkte so echt, dass sie wohl tatsächlich keine Ahnung von ihrer wahren Herkunft hatte.

„Aber es ist höchst ungewöhnlich für einen Paten, fast die komplette Aussteuer seines Patenkindes zu übernehmen“, meinte das Mädchen. „Vermutlich empfindet er mir gegenüber Mitgefühl, denn mein Vater ist kaum in der Lage, mich mit einer ordentlichen Morgengabe auszustatten.“

Philipp musterte Janette schweigend. Nun endlich begriff er, warum ihr Ziehvater dagegen gewesen war, dass sie den Marquis besuchte. Brullac war zu stolz, die Hilfe seines Lehnsherrn anzunehmen. Er schämte sich, nicht selbst die Mitgift für seine Tochter stellen zu können. Nur deshalb musste Janette von zu Hause fortgelaufen sein. Sie wollte nicht als unverheiratete Jungfer auf dem Landgut ihres Ziehvaters alt werden und vertrocknen. Vermutlich war es ihr dort auch zu langweilig gewesen. Und wenn Philippe sich recht besann, hatte Janette im Hause seines Vaters, des Tuchhändlers, ebenfalls ziemlich bedrückt gewirkt. Hier im Schloss hingegen, jetzt, da sie auf die Geburtstagsfeier des jungen Marquis vorbereitet worden war, schien sie aufgeblüht zu sein. Vermutlich freute sie sich auf das Schlossfest, bei dem sie mit vielen jungen Leuten ihres eigenen Standes zusammenkommen würde. Es war das Natürlichste der Welt. Sein Vater hatte völlig recht gehabt. Janette passte nicht in die enge Welt einer Tuchhändlerfamilie. Sie war ein vornehmes Fräulein, viel zu gut für ihn…

„Philippe, was ist mit Euch? Warum seid Ihr so still?“

„Verzeiht mir bitte“, entschuldigte er sich. „Es ist für mich nur so ungewohnt, Euch derart gekleidet zu sehen.“

„Gefällt es Euch nicht?“, fragte sie nervös und sah an sich herab.

„Doch… doch… Ihr seht wunderschön aus“, versicherte der junge Mann rasch. Ihre Unsicherheit nahm ihm einen Teil seiner Befangenheit, so dass er wieder flüssiger sprechen konnte. „Gewiss werdet Ihr das Wohlgefallen der vielen Gäste auf dem Schloss finden.“

Janette sah betroffen zu ihm auf und blickte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor sie erwiderte: „Eigentlich fürchte ich mich ein wenig vor all den fremden Leuten, obwohl mir deren Urteil nicht so wichtig ist wie Eures, Philippe.“

„Wie meins?“, entfuhr es dem Jüngling überrascht.

„Ja“, nickte Janette und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin so froh, dass Ihr gekommen seid, Philippe, denn mein größter Wunsch bestand darin, mit Euch auf dem Fest zu tanzen. Ihr seid der Einzige, der mich interessiert.“

„Nun… das… das…“, stotterte der Angesprochene und blickte verlegen auf den Boden. Ihre Worte überraschten ihn sehr. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich ihr Ernst sein… nein, nein, sie hatte lediglich Angst vor den noch unbekannten Adligen, die sich sicherlich bald verlor, sobald sie sie kennenlernte. Dann würde sie ihn nicht mehr benötigen.

Philippe blickte wieder auf und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ihr seid so gütig, Janette, so liebenswert. Aber leider ist es uns nicht möglich, auf dem Fest des jungen Marquis miteinander zu tanzen. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Mann, nicht einmal eingeladen…“

„Bei all den vielen Leuten fällt das gar nicht auf, Philippe!“

„Nein… nein… das wäre gegenüber Eurem Paten und seinem Sohn respektlos… Ich passe doch auch gar nicht zu diesem erlauchten Kreis…“

„Ihr irrt Euch, Philippe“, widersprach Janette eindringlich. „Ich habe Euch als anständigen Menschen kennengelernt und mag Euch überaus gern. Für mich gehört Ihr zu den Edelleuten, denn Ihr habt ein gutes Herz.“

Gerührt über diese Worte erhob sich der Jüngling von seinem Stuhl, sank vor dem Mädchen nieder, ergriff ihre rechte Hand und hauchte einen Kuss drauf. Dann sah er mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihr auf und murmelte: „Ihr seid wahrhaftig ein Engel… und ich wünsche Euch alles Glück der Welt… möge Gottes Segen auf Euch ruhen, Janette, und Euch Euer gutes Herz erhaltenl“

„Philippe…“, versuchte sie ihn abzuwehren, aber er fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Nein, sagt jetzt nichts! Jedes Wort aus Eurem süßen Mund würde mich nur noch mehr beschämen“, erklärte er. Dann legte er ihr das Paket, das er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte, in ihren Schoß. „Hier, mein Engel, dies ist ein persönliches Geschenk von mir. Etwas, das Ihr in naher Zukunft sicher gebrauchen könnt… wenn Ihr heiratet…“

Er erhob sich abrupt und verließ mit raschen Schritten ihr Zimmer, ehe sie wusste, was gerade geschehen war. Das Paket auf ihren Knien haltend, blickte sie fassungslos auf die Tür, durch die der Jüngling eben verschwunden war. Sein Verhalten und seine Worte waren ihr völlig unverständlich.

„Philippe!“, rief sie plötzlich und stand auf, eilte auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie, um dem jungen Mann zu folgen. Aber das war nicht möglich, da ihr Sophie freudestrahlend entgegenkam.

„Ich habe das Diadem gefunden, Mademoiselle!“, teilte sie ihr mit und schob sie energisch wieder in das Zimmer zurück. „Wir müssen uns beeilen! – Aber, was ist denn das?! Euer Haar ist noch gar nicht ordentlich gekämmt und hochgesteckt! Wo ist Therese?“

„Sie kann nichts dafür“, nahm Janette die Kammerzofe in Schutz. „Ich habe sie kurz weggeschickt!“

„Warum denn das?!“, schimpfte Sophie, ohne die Antwort wissen zu wollen, denn sie eilte an die Tür zurück und brüllte: „Therese! Therese, wo steckst du?! Mademoiselle de Brullac muss frisiert werden!“

„Habt Ihr nicht einen jungen Mann gesehen, der Euch entgegenkam?“, wagte Janette zu fragen. Ihr war das Fest im Augenblick völlig egal. Sie wünschte nichts, außer mit Philippe zu sprechen. Offensichtlich glaubte er, weniger wert zu sein als die adligen Gäste, obwohl sie ihm doch klar zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass nur er es war, für den sie sich interessierte. Was gingen sie die fremden Leute an, wo sie die ganze Zeit doch nur an Philippe gedacht und sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte?

„Im ganzen Schloss laufen Leute mir im Weg herum!“, gab Sophie ungeduldig zurück, während sie an der Tür stand und nach der jungen Zofe Ausschau hielt. Endlich schloss sie die Tür und wandte sich mit ärgerlicher Miene wieder Janette zu. „Offensichtlich hat sich Therese hinuntergeschlichen, um sich das Fest anzuschauen. Na warte, wenn ich die erwische!“

Dann betrachtete sie sich Janette nachdenklich, rieb sich übers Kinn.

„Nun ja, dann muss ich mich eben allein um Euch kümmern“, erklärte Sophie resolut. „Setzt Euch, Mademoiselle, damit ich Euer Haar durchkämme. Ihr werdet es eben offen tragen müssen. Aber mit dem silbernen Diadem Eurer Mutter wirkt es sicherlich sehr hübsch. – Kommt, mein Kind, wir müssen uns beeilen! Alle Gäste sind mittlerweile eingetroffen und der junge Herr Guisbert ließ bestellen, dass er darauf wartet, endlich mit Euch den Ball eröffnen zu können.“

Gehorsam setzte sich Janette und platzierte Philippes Paket auf ihre Knie.

„Was ist das?“, fragte die Bedienstete, der es jetzt erst auffiel.

„Das Geschenk eines Freundes“, erklärte Janette und sah zu Sophie auf. „Er war gerade hier, um es mir zu bringen und ist dann…“

„Gut, das könnt Ihr mir ein anderes Mal erzählen“, schnitt die resolute Zofe ihr das Wort im Mund ab, beugte sich hinunter, nahm das Paket und legte es auf einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe stand. Dann ergriff sie eine der Bürsten, die auf der Kommode lagen, und begann, das schwarze Haar Janettes zu kämmen.

„Wunderschönes Haar habt Ihr, Mademoiselle de Brullac“, murmelte sie anerkennend, während sie es fast zärtlich bürstete und einige lange Strähnen, die dem jungen Mädchen dauernd ins Gesicht fielen, mit Haarklammern an der Seite feststeckte. Als sie Janette schließlich das silberne Diadem aufsetzte, meinte sie: „Damit könnt Ihr Euch durchaus sehen lassen, Mademoiselle.“

„So, meint Ihr?“

„Natürlich! Ich müsste mich schon sehr irren, wenn nicht ein paar der Herren von Euch sehr entzückt wären.“

Janette besah sich gleichgültig im Spiegel. Es war ihr egal, wie sie aussah, wenn Philippe nicht da war, um sie zu bewundern. Aber dieser hatte vermutlich schon längst wieder das Schloss verlassen.

Sie seufzte laut.

„Nanu, Mademoiselle, was ist denn los?“

„Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust, an dem Fest teilzunehmen!“

„Was für ein Unsinn!“, meinte Sophie und lachte etwas. „Jedes junge Mädchen liebt Bälle! Nun kommt schon, Mademoiselle de Brullac! Unten warten Musik und Tanz auf Euch und jede Menge Verehrer, da bin ich sicher. Und außerdem freut sich der junge Herr Guisbert schon sehr darauf, mit Euch den Ball eröffnen zu können. Wollt Ihr ihn etwa enttäuschen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, erwiderte Janette und dachte daran, wie nett der Sohn ihres Paten die ganze Zeit zu ihr gewesen war. Dennoch beschlich sie in seiner Gegenwart immer ein leichtes Gefühl des Unbehagens, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie ihn kaum kannte. An seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber gab es jedenfalls nichts zu beanstanden. Und auch ihren Vater hatte der junge Herr Guisbert so freundlich aufgenommen, schien ihn sogar besonders zu schätzen. Wenn er also den Ball mit ihr eröffnen wollte, würde sie ihm diesen Gefallen erweisen. Danach könnte sie sich ja vielleicht zurückziehen und die Dienstboten fragen, ob sie Philippe gesehen hatten…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Als Janette im großen Saal erschien und abwartend an der Tür stehen blieb, richteten sich rasch die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sie und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Gleich darauf erschien Guisbert bei ihr, ergriff sie an der linken Hand und wandte sich mit lauter Stimme seinen Gästen zu: „Liebe Freunde, darf ich Euch Mademoiselle Janette de Brullac vorstellen? Sie ist die Patentochter meines Vaters und ich freue mich sehr, sie heute Abend in die Gesellschaft einführen zu können.“

Unsicher blickte das junge Mädchen auf die Schar der Anwesenden, deren Blicke neugierig an ihr hingen. Sie lächelte etwas, während Guisbert den Musikern, die sich in einer Ecke des Raumes befanden, befahl: „Spielt auf zum Tanz!“

Dann führte er Janette in die Mitte des Saales. Ihnen folgten noch einige Pärchen, die sich neben ihnen aufstellten. Die Musikanten begannen, ein Menuett zu spielen, zu dem sich die Tanzenden bewegten. Genau neben Guisbert und Janette befanden sich Severin und Aurelie, die neugierig immer wieder auf die beiden schauten. Aurelie überlegte sich, ob das Patenkind des Marquis du Charmeaux eine ernsthafte Konkurrentin für sie war, während ihr Cousin vor allem darauf brannte, bald mit Janette bekannt gemacht zu werden.

Leontine verzichtete auf den ersten Tanz, als die junge de Brullac erschien und von dem Geburtstagskind aufgefordert wurde, den Ball mit ihm zu eröffnen. Verdrießlich, weil nicht sie an Janettes Stelle war, beobachtete sie die attraktive Patentochter des Marquis eingehend. Dieses Mädchen stellte eine noch größere Bedrohung für ihren Plan, Guisbert zu heiraten, dar als Aurelie, die zwar hübsch, aber auch ein wenig langweilig wirkte und kaum dazu imstande sein dürfte, den Freund ihres Bruders auf lange Sicht zu fesseln. Janette jedoch schien jemand zu sein, der sich nicht alles gefallen ließ. Außerdem machte diese schwarzhaarige Wildkatze ganz den Eindruck, als ob sie am liebsten woanders sein würde. Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich hier nicht wohl. Nun ja, diese Töchter von Landadligen… doch Moment! Wie kam ein wenig ansehnlicher Mann wie dieser Gaston de Brullac zu einer so schönen Tochter?

Sobald ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, ließ Leontine ihre Augen wieder zu Gaston schweifen. Zufrieden bemerkte sie, dass jener sie mit bewundernden Blicken betrachtete, und schritt langsam zu ihm hinüber.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die junge Dame, die gerade mit Herrn Guisbert tanzt, Eure Tochter ist?“, fragte Leontine scheinheilig und lächelte den sie anschmachtenden, älteren Mann freundlich an.

„Ja, das ist Janette“, erwiderte Gaston mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

„Sie ist eine überaus hübsche, junge Dame“, fuhr Leontine fort. „Und Herr Guisbert scheint auch sehr angetan von ihr zu sein. Meint Ihr, er zieht Eure Tochter in die engere Wahl, Gaston?“

„In die engere Wahl?“

„Nun ja, Herr Guisbert befindet sich auf Freiersfüßen. War Euch das etwa nicht bekannt?“

„Doch, doch… ich habe nur gerade nicht daran gedacht“, räumte Gaston ein, der seine Augen nicht von seiner Gesprächspartnerin nehmen konnte. „Aber dass er Janette in die engere Wahl… ausgeschlossen! Sein Vater und er sind nur so freundlich, meine Tochter heute Abend in die Gesellschaft einzuführen, damit sie einige Herren ihres Standes kennenlernt.“

„Aha! Demnach wünscht auch Ihr, dass Eure Tochter bald heiratet, nicht wahr?“

„Ist es nicht ein natürlicher Wunsch der Eltern, das eigene Kind möglichst gut versorgt zu sehen?“

„Aber gewiss doch, das verstehe ich!“, versicherte Leontine ihrem Gesprächspartner lächelnd und schaute wieder zu Janette und Guisbert, die sich anmutig zu der Musik bewegten. „Eure Tochter sieht Euch gar nicht ähnlich, Gaston. Sie kommt wohl eher nach ihrer Mutter?“

„Ja, meine verstorbene Frau war ebenfalls sehr hübsch. Doch Janette hat rein äußerlich kaum etwas von ihr. Sie kommt eher nach ihrem…“, als Brullac bemerkte, dass er sich beinahe verplappert hätte, schlug er sich auf den Mund und blickte Leontine erschrocken an. Diese jedoch lächelte, als ob sie ihn nicht ganz verständen hätte. In Wirklichkeit war sie äußerst zufrieden mit dem, was Gaston unfreiwillig andeutete. Demnach handelte es sich bei Janette vermutlich gar nicht um seine leibliche Tochter. Ausgezeichnet! Nun musste sie nur noch herausfinden, wessen Bastard ihre dunkelhaarige Konkurrentin war, um etwas gegen sie unternehmen zu können.

„Wahrhaftig ein Glück für Euch, dass Eure Tochter die Schönheit ihrer Mutter geerbt hat“, erwiderte Leontine mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Sie wird die Herren heute Abend völlig bezaubern.“

„Lassen wir doch jetzt das Gerede über meine Tochter“, entgegnete Brullac und verneigte sich leicht vor seiner Gesprächspartnerin. „Für mich seid Ihr die Schönste hier, Mademoiselle de Marinac. Bitte, erweist mir die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes.“

„Wie überaus charmant von Euch, Gaston. Natürlich tanze ich gerne mit Euch. Ach, und bitte: Nennt mich Leontine!“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Nachdem das Menuett vorbei war, machte Guisbert auf Drängen seines Freundes Janette mit Severin bekannt und kam danach nicht mehr dazu, seiner illegitimen Halbschwester die anwesenden Landedelmänner vorzustellen, so wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte. Severin nämlich bat Janette sofort um den nächsten Tanz und wich den ganzen Abend kaum von ihrer Seite. Dennoch gelang es Leontine, Gaston dazu zu bringen, sie mit seiner Tochter bekannt zu machen. Während sich die jungen Damen ein wenig miteinander unterhielten, gelang es Guisbert, seinen Freund endlich von Janette fortzuziehen. Dem jungen Marquis passte es nämlich überhaupt nicht, welche Entwicklung sich da abzuzeichnen begann, und so bat er Severin auf ein Gespräch unter vier Augen in eine nahe gelegene, menschenleere Kammer.

„Nun, was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?“, fragte Severin ungeduldig. „Ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder mit Mademoiselle de Brullac tanzen.“

„Oh ja, mir ist nicht entgangen, wie überaus gut dir diese junge Dame gefällt“, gab Guisbert zurück, lächelte nur schwach, und fuhr dann in ernsterem Ton fort: „Ich verstehe durchaus, dass dich die Schönheit der jungen Brullac fesselt, aber das Mädchen ist nichts für dich. Du bist mein Freund und deshalb möchte ich dir nicht verhehlen, dass Gaston de Brullac seiner hübschen Tochter keine große Mitgift zur Verfügung stellen kann. Die Kleine ist also weit unter deinem Niveau.“

„Na und, was macht das schon?!“, tat Severin die Bedenken seines Freundes ab. „Meine Familie ist dermaßen reich, dass ich es mir durchaus leisten kann, eine etwas weniger begüterte Braut zu wählen. Janette ist nicht nur wunderschön, sondern besitzt auch einen zurückhaltenden Charme, der mich völlig für sie einnimmt. Sie wird sicherlich eine gute Ehefrau werden, mit der man sich überall sehen lassen kann.“

„Janette – so, so? Du sprichst sie bereits mit ihrem Vornamen an?“

„Aber ja, warum denn nicht? Ich bin nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie und wir scheinen uns gut zu verstehen.“

„Severin! Bitte, überstürze nichts!“

Der junge Etampes lachte ein wenig und meinte: „Keine Sorge, Guisbert. Natürlich müssen Janette und ich uns noch ein wenig besser kennenlernen. Doch ich habe sie bereits in die engere Wahl gezogen.“

„Aber sie ist ein Mädchen vom Land, recht einfach aufgewachsen und erzogen. Meiner Meinung nach passt sie besser zu einem der Landadligen, als zu einem Mann mit einer hohen Stellung bei Hofe, wie du es bist!“

„Ach was! Janette wird überall, wo sie auftaucht, große Bewunderung hervorrufen; und dass sie unter eher bescheideneren Verhältnissen aufwuchs, spricht nur für sie. Ich jedenfalls ziehe ein zurückhaltendes Mädchen den hoffärtigen vor.“

„Nun ja, es stimmt schon, dass Janette ein recht angenehmes Wesen hat“, räumte Guisbert ein. „Dennoch, mein Freund, sie ist nicht die geeignete Gattin für dich!“

„Ach? Und warum nicht?“, fragte Severin, der allmählich ärgerlich wurde. „Hast du gar selbst ein Auge auf sie geworfen?“

„Ganz und gar nicht!“, wies Guisbert diese Unterstellung heftig zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er seinen Freund eindringlich an. „Hör zu, Severin, ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen und du musst mir auch versprechen, dass dies unter uns bleibt…“

„Du weißt, wie verschwiegen ich bin!“

„Schön, dann hör mir gut zu…“, begann der junge Marquis in leisem Ton und kam so nahe an seinen Freund heran, dass er mit seinem Mund bequem in sein Ohr flüstern konnte: „Janette ist keineswegs die Tochter von Gaston de Brullac, sondern der Bastard eines hohen Adligen.“

Dann trat Guisberg wieder zurück und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion seines Freundes. Severin indes starrte ihn nur einen Augenblick sprachlos an, dann fragte er in lässigem Ton: „Ist das etwa alles?“

Das überraschte den jungen Marquis sehr und es war nun an ihm, den jungen Etampes fassungslos anzuschauen. Dieser jedoch lächelte wieder und fuhr fort: „Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du mich vor einer unvorteilhaften Verbindung bewahren willst, Guisbert. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Verbirgt nicht der eine oder andere aus unserem hohen Bekanntenkreis ein solches Geheimnis? Meinst du wirklich, Janette's Herkunft würde mich ernsthaft stören? Solange sie edles Blut in sich trägt, kümmert es mich nicht. Und alle Welt kennt sie als Tochter von Gaston de Brullac, einem zwar nicht besonders wohlhabenden, aber doch angesehenen Edelmann. Zudem ist sie die Patentochter deines Vaters, was wiederum die Bindung zwischen unseren Familien und die Freundschaft zwischen uns vertieft, Guisbert. Es spricht also nichts gegen eine Heirat mit Janette de Brullac.“

Nur mühsam erholte sich der junge Marquis du Charmeaux von dem kleinen Schock und dem Geständnis seines Freundes. Severin schien tatsächlich in Liebe zu seiner illegitimen Halbschwester entbrannt zu sein – und Liebe sollte ja blind machen! Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Freund wieder zur Vernunft kam, wenn er einige Zeit mit Janette verbrachte… obwohl sie wahrhaftig nicht zu den albernen, jungen Gänsen gehörte, so wie viele Mädchen seines Bekanntenkreises. Sie war eigentlich keine Gefahr… und wenn Severin nun einmal derart verliebt in sie war…

„Dich kann also nichts davon abbringen, Janette möglicherweise als Ehefrau zu erwählen?“, fragte Guisbert noch einmal nach.

„Nein, sie ist eine nette, junge Dame und wirklich überaus schön… wunderschön…“, schwärmte Severin sofort.

„Nun ja, ich habe dir gesagt, was du meiner Meinung nach wissen solltest“, gab sein Freund sich geschlagen. „Wenn du trotzdem noch an Janette interessiert bist, wünsche ich dir alles Glück der Welt mit ihr. Aber bitte, tue mir einen Gefallen und lernt euch beide richtig kennen, ehe ihr überstürzt heiratet.“

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich das vorhabe, Guisbert. Doch nun lass mich gehen! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder bei Janette zu sein.“

 


	7. Chapter 7

Während sich Guisbert mit seinem Freund zurückgezogen hatte, versuchte Leontine durch das Gespräch mit Janette mehr über diese in Erfahrung zu bringen. Leider lief es zunächst nicht so gut, wie es sich Mademoiselle de Marinac wünschte, da Gaston bei ihnen stand und sie nicht gezielt das Thema auf die Dinge lenken konnte, die sie gerne von Janette erfahren hätte.

„Ihr seid ohne Zweifel die Königin des heutigen Abends“, schmeichelte Leontine ihrer vermeintlichen Konkurrentin und musste erstaunt feststellen, wie stark Janette de Brullac aufgrund dieses Kompliments errötete. Offensichtlich war sie nicht daran gewöhnt, derartige Dinge gesagt zu bekommen. Diese Mädchen auf dem Land waren wahrhaftig nicht zu beneiden. Gaston de Brullac musste ein recht langweiliges Leben führen.

„Nicht doch!“, wehrte Janette jetzt das Kompliment der schönen, jungen Frau ab, die ihr Vater ihr als Mademoiselle de Marinac vorgestellt hatte, und die sie sehr viel eleganter fand als sich selbst. „Im Vergleich zu Euch wirke ich doch eher farblos.“

„Aber keineswegs!“, protestierte Leontine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seht Euch doch nur um, meine liebe Janette… ich darf Euch doch Janette nennen, nicht wahr?“

Die Angesprochene nickte schüchtern, worauf ihre Gesprächspartnerin fortfuhr: „Alle Anwesenden verfolgen Euch schon den ganzen Abend mit bewundernden Blicken.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Janette zweifelnd und sah sich vorsichtig um. Tatsächlich begegneten ihr mehrere Augenpaare, die sie anstarrten. Einige der Anwesenden nickten ihr lächelnd zu, was Janette noch mehr erröten ließ. Schüchtern senkte sie ihre Lider.

„Nun konntet Ihr Euch selbst von der Wahrheit meiner Worte überzeugen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Leontine sofort nach, worauf sich Janette's Antlitz voller Dankbarkeit wieder ihr zuwandte. „Ich bin sicher, dass Eure Bescheidenheit die Aufmerksamkeit der Herren noch mehr auf Euch lenkt als bisher.“

„Ihr seid wirklich sehr freundlich, Mademoiselle de Marinac.“

„Nennt mich bitte Leontine, meine liebe Janette.“/ „Vielen Dank, Leontine. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich bisher noch nie auf einem Ball gewesen.“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Leontine mit gespielter Überraschung, denn sie hatte das schon vermutet, und sah daraufhin Gaston mit leicht hochgezogenen Brauen an. Mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Ironie fragte sie ihn dann: „Veranstaltet Ihr denn keine großen Feste bei Euch auf dem Land, Gaston?“

„Doch, aber sie sind natürlich nicht mit einem solchen Ball wie hier auf dem Schloss zu vergleichen“, erwiderte Brullac ein wenig beschämt. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er vor der hübschen Leontine, die ohne Zweifel aus besserem Hause stammte als er, zugeben, dass sein Vermögen nicht besonders groß war. Darum erklärte er: „Auf dem Land wird eben alles ein wenig einfacher gehalten.“

„So, so“, meinte Leontine nur und wandte sich Janette wieder in der Absicht zu, das Gespräch mit ihr weiterzuführen. Doch da meldete ein Bediensteter mit lauter Stimme: „Duc Robert de Orly und seine Schwester, Wilhelmine d’Avigne!“

Die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden richtete sich sofort auf die Neuankömmlinge, die gleich nach der Ankündigung den Saal betraten. Robert de Orly war ein Mann um die Fünfzig, trug einen gepflegten Vollbart und war von großer, stattlicher Statur. Sein noch volles, schwarzbraunes Haar, das von einigen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt war, fiel ihm bis auf die Schultern herab und hätte ihm sicherlich ein ganz ansehnliches Aussehen verliehen, wären da nicht seine breiten, zusammengewachsenen Augenbrauen gewesen, die diesem hochadligen Mann etwas Wildes verliehen, das viele vor einer näheren Bekanntschaft oder gar Freundschaft mit ihm zurückschrecken ließ. Doch da er ein sehr einflussreicher Mann war, fand man es überaus nützlich, einen oberflächlichen Kontakt mit ihm zu pflegen und ihn zu größeren Festen einzuladen, wo man de Orly überaus freundlich begegnete.

Seine jüngere Schwester Wilhelmine betrat nach ihm den Saal und ließ ihren Blick stolz über die Menge der Anwesenden schweifen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie war ebenso hochgewachsen wie ihr Bruder, wirkte aber durch ihre feinen Gesichtszüge wesentlich freundlicher, wenngleich man sie schwerlich eine Schönheit nennen konnte. Dennoch galt sie als hübsch und charmant; und auch ihre Ehe mit Charles d’Avigne sollte sehr glücklich gewesen sein, weshalb sein Tod vor mehr als zwei Jahren sie über die Maßen mitgenommen hatte. Doch seit gut einem Jahr war Wilhelmine wieder auf der Suche nach einem neuen Ehegefährten, was bereits einige adlige Herren dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr den Hof zu machen. Denn Madame d’Avigne war nicht nur überaus reich, sondern mit ihren dreißig Jahren durchaus noch in der Lage, einem Mann Kinder zu schenken.

Bastien du Charmeaux ging erfreut auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu, hieß sie willkommen und führte sie dann mit sich an seinen Tisch, wo sich Duc de Orly und seine Schwester gern niederließen. Unverkennbar richtete sich dabei das Interesse Wilhelmines auf Bastien, mit dem sie eine Unterhaltung begann. Ihr Bruder indes hörte nur wenige Minuten zu und blickte sich dann im Saal um, in dem die Musikanten wieder angefangen hatten zu spielen. Einen Moment später hatte Robert Janette erspäht, die gerade von einem jungen Mann aufgefordert wurde und mit diesem dann auf die Tanzfläche gegangen war, und blieb mit seinen Augen wie gebannt an dem schönen, jungen Mädchen haften.

Wenig später erschienen auch Guisbert und Severin wieder im großen Saal, wobei Letzterer sofort eifersüchtig beobachtete, wie seine Angebetete sich mit einem anderen zum Takt der Musik bewegte. Leontine hingegen informierte den jungen Marquis von der Ankunft der neuen Gäste und begleitete ihn dann zusammen mit Gaston de Brullac zum Tisch seines Vaters.

„Wie schön, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet, auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier zu erscheinen, Robert“, begrüßte ihn Guisbert erfreut und breitete seine Arme aus. De Orly erhob sich und umarmte den Jüngling fest, schob ihn dann von sich und musterte ihn anerkennend.

„Sieh an, aus meinem früheren, schmächtigen Knappen ist inzwischen ein stattlicher Mann geworden“, lobte Robert und klopfte ihm nochmals freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Junge!“

„Danke, Robert!“

„Wie ich hörte, seid Ihr auf Freiersfüßen?“, fragte de Orly und musterte dabei eingehend Leontine, die neben dem jungen Marquis stand. „Ist dieses hübsche Wesen Eure Auserwählte?“

Leontine lächelte, wobei sich ihre Wangen ein wenig ins Rötliche verfärbten, während Guisbert ihr einen kurzen Blick schenkte und sich dann wieder dem Herzog zuwandte: „Ich habe mich noch für keine der vielen hübschen Damen hier entschieden. Wenn Ihr Euch umschaut, werdet Ihr feststellen, dass ich die Qual der Wahl habe. Auf dem Schloss wimmelt es derzeit von schönen Frauen, Robert.“

„Ein Grund mehr, zu Eurer Geburtstagsfeier zu erscheinen“, gab de Orly zurück und grinste. „Dennoch würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr mich mit Euren Begleitern bekannt machen würdet.“

Guisbert tat seinem hohen Gast den Gefallen, stellte ihm und seiner Schwester Leontine de Marinac und Gaston de Brullac vor und freute sich, als der Herzog sich kurz danach vor Leontine verneigte und sie um den nächsten Tanz bat. Auf diese Weise hatte Guisbert erst einmal Ruhe vor der grünäugigen Schönen, die ihn tatsächlich mehr anzog, als ihm lieb war. Er hoffte sogar, Leontine würde sich in Robert de Orly vergucken, der seit mehr als sieben Jahren verwitwet und kinderlos war… dennoch schmerzte ihn diese Vorstellung…

Rasch verwarf Guisbert diesen Gedanken und wandte sich Gaston zu, der wehmütig Leontine nachblickte: „Bitte, mein Lieber, setzt Euch ein Weilchen zu uns. Madame d’Avigne ist eine überaus charmante Gesprächspartnerin und hätte sicher nichts dagegen, Euch etwas näher kennenzulernen.“

De Brullac folgte der Aufforderung und Guisbert übernahm es, die Aufmerksamkeit Wilhelmines auf Gaston zu lenken. Die hübsche Witwe musterte den Landadligen interesselos, behauptete dann, sie sei erfreut, ihn kennenzulernen und widmete sich danach erneut Bastien, an dem sie offensichtlich Gefallen gefunden hatte. Gaston, ebenso uninteressiert an Madame d’Avigne wie sie an ihm, nahm es ihr nicht übel, sondern schaute vielmehr zu den Tanzenden, um sich am Anblick Leontines zu erfreuen. Guisbert jedoch passte es gar nicht, dass Madame d’Avigne ihre Aufmerksamkeit seinem Vater zuwandte, denn das dieser wieder heiratete, war das Letzte, was er wünschte – selbst wenn Wilhelmine d’Avigne eine überaus gute Partie war. Sie könnte seinem Vater noch Kinder schenken und daran war Guisbert auf keinen Fall gelegen, wollte er doch sein Erbe mit niemandem teilen.

„Gaston“, wisperte er seinem Sitznachbarn leise zu, der seinen Blick kaum von Leontine lösen konnte und sich nur äußerst widerwillig dem Sohn seines Lehnsherrn zuwandte. „Statt Eure Aufmerksamkeit sinnlos auf Mademoiselle de Marinac zu richten, solltet Ihr Euch lieber um Madame d’Avigne bemühen. Sie ist eine überaus wohlhabende Witwe, die Euch durchaus noch Nachkommen schenken könnte.“

„Das mag schon sein“, flüsterte Gaston zurück und warf nochmals einen kurzen Blick auf Wilhelmine, die ihre Augen kaum von Bastien lösen konnte. „Allerdings scheint mir, dass die edle Dame bereits einem anderen Herrn ihre Sympathie geschenkt hat. Gegen diese Konkurrenz komme ich nicht an, junger Herr.“

„Mein Vater will nicht mehr heiraten“, behauptete Guisbert daraufhin. „Und Ihr solltet Euch wirklich mehr bemühen, Gaston. Fordert Madame d’Avigne zum Tanz auf. Sie wird Euch bestimmt keinen Korb geben.“

Brullac nickte ergeben und wandte sich dann in freundlichem Ton an die reiche Witwe: „Verzeiht, Madame, aber es wäre mir wirklich eine Ehre, wenn Ihr mir den nächsten Tanz gewährt.“

„Danke, sehr gern“, erwiderte Wilhelmine lächelnd, nickte Gaston zu und wandte sich dann an Bastien. „Würdet Ihr nicht auch gern einmal tanzen, Marquis?“

„Oh, das wäre für Euch kein Vergnügen, Madame, glaubt mir. Ich bin ein überaus schlechter Tänzer und Ihr seid mit Monsieur de Brullac wirklich viel besser dran.“

„Dann spricht doch nichts dagegen, dass Ihr unserem Freund Gaston auch die Ehre des übernächsten Tanzes gewährt“, mischte sich Guisbert daraufhin sofort ein. „Er verriet mir gerade im vertrauten Gespräch, dass man eine solch anmutige Haltung wie die Eure nur selten fände und er Euch deshalb sehr bewundere, Madame.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Wilhelmine geschmeichelt und schenkte Brullac nun einen wesentlich interessierteren Blick als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Ihr müsst verzeihen, mein lieber Gaston“, wandte sich Guisbert daraufhin für alle am Tisch seines Vaters gut hörbar an den Vasallen. „Aber wenn ich Madame d’Avigne nicht gestehe, was Ihr mir anvertraut habt, so würde sie niemals erfahren, wie sehr Ihr für sie schwärmt – denn ich weiß wohl, dass Ihr viel zu schüchtern seid, um es dieser liebreizenden Dame zu offenbaren.“

„Männer mit zurückhaltender Art weiß ich sehr wohl zu schätzen“, meinte Wilhelmine freundlich und schenkte Gaston nun ein strahlendes Lächeln, während sie ihm ihre Hand reichte. „Aber seid versichert, Monsieur de Brullac, dass ich nichts dagegen habe, wenn Ihr mir Komplimente macht.“

„Danke, Madame“, erwiderte Gaston, dem nun nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb, als das von Guisbert eingefädelte Spiel mitzumachen. „Ich muss Euch jedoch gestehen, dass ich darin nicht so versiert bin wie manch anderer Herr, den Ihr aus Euren Kreisen kennt.“

„Das macht nichts, mein Lieber“, antwortete Wilhelmine. „Seid versichert, dass mir ein ehrliches Kompliment besser gefällt als eines, das wohl die geübte Zunge des Sprechers verrät, aber nicht von Herzen kommt.“

Brullac verneigte sich leicht, erhob sich dann und reichte Madame d’Avigne seinen Arm, da in wenigen Augenblicken der nächste Tanz begann…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Leontine hatte die Blicke genossen, mit denen sie von allen bedacht wurde, als Robert de Orly sie auf die Tanzfläche führte. Der alte Herzog erwies sich als guter Tänzer und charmanter Plauderer, der ihr nette Komplimente machte. Dennoch war die junge Frau froh, als der Tanz endlich endete, denn sie wollte zu gern noch mehr über Janette in Erfahrung bringen. Jene nämlich hatte sich an einen der Tische zurückgezogen, sich ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt und trank gerade davon, während ihr Tanzpartner auf sie einredete und sich auch Severin zu den beiden gesellte. Doch offenbar war Janette von der Gegenwart ihrer beiden Verehrer nicht allzu angetan, weshalb Leontine vermutete, sie würde froh darüber sein, wenn sie sie zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen entführte. Und wirklich schien Janette erleichtert, als sie bei ihr auftauchte und sie unter der Behauptung, mit ihr allein sprechen zu wollen, in einen anderen Teil des großen Saales mit sich zog, in dem sie ungestört waren.

„Danke, Leontine“, wisperte Janette ihr zu. „Wenn Ihr nicht gekommen wärt, hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich die beiden loswerden soll.“

„Die meisten Männer haben eben kein Gespür dafür, wenn eine Dame einmal einen Augenblick für sich allein sein will“, erwiderte Leontine. „Vielleicht wäre es Euch auch lieber, wenn ich wieder ginge?“

„Oh, nein, nein, bitte bleibt“, bat Janette sie. „Wenn man uns im Gespräch zusammen sieht, wird man uns – glaube ich – vorerst nicht stören.“

„Ich verstehe durchaus“, sagte ihre Gesprächspartnerin mit schelmischem Lächeln. „Sicherlich sind einige der Gäste sehr aufdringlich, nicht wahr?“

„Na ja… eigentlich finde ich die meisten sehr nett“, gab Janette zu. „Und ich habe noch nie so viele Komplimente gehört wie heute.“

„Das klingt recht vielversprechend, meine Liebe. Trotzdem wirkt Ihr ein wenig traurig, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass offensichtlich fast alle Herren hier ganz entzückt von Euch sind, doch ein wenig seltsam anmutet. Wollt Ihr mir nicht den Grund dafür verraten, Janette? Vielleicht kann ich Euch helfen oder ein wenig aufmuntern.“

„Ihr seid wirklich sehr liebenswürdig, Leontine, aber ich fürchte, niemand kann mir helfen. Und außerdem möchte ich weder Euch noch den anderen Gästen das Fest verleiden.“

„Aber das tut Ihr keineswegs! Alle erfreuen sich am Anblick Eurer Schönheit, Janette, und wenn der eine oder andere überhaupt Eure Trübsal bemerkt, dann macht man sich höchstens Gedanken darum, was ein junges, hübsches Mädchen wie Euch bedrücken könnte und wie man Euch wieder aufmuntern kann. Also, wollt Ihr mir nicht verraten, was Euch so traurig macht?“

„Wisst ihr…“, begann Janette zaghaft und schaute Leontine unsicher an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ein Freund von mir heute auch hier sein würde… leider ist es nicht so… das macht mich traurig, denn ich habe mich darauf gefreut, hier mit ihm zu tanzen.“

„Aha“, murmelte Leontine interessiert und musterte ihr Gegenüber eindringlich. „Ihr hattet also diesen Freund auf Guisberts Fest erwartet und seid nun enttäuscht darüber, dass dem nicht so ist… hm… handelt es sich um einen jungen Mann?“

„Ja“, gab Janette zu und errötete.

„Und Ihr habt ihn wohl sehr gern?“, hakte Leontine nach, worauf ihre Gesprächspartnerin nickte und etwas lächelte. Die junge Adlige tat es ihr gleich, verriet Janettes Geständnis ihr doch, dass ihre vermeintliche Konkurrentin keineswegs an Guisbert interessiert war und sie von diesem hübschen Landei nichts zu befürchten hatte.

„Seid Ihr in den jungen Mann verliebt, Janette?“

Die derart Angesprochene senkte ihren Blick zu Boden und wisperte: „Ich… ich denke schon… jedenfalls gibt es keinen, mit dem ich lieber zusammen wäre…“

Leontine lächelte breit und fragte äußerst zufrieden nach: „Ist der junge Mann aus Eurem näheren Umfeld um Brullac herum?“

„Nein, ich habe ihn in Paris kennengelernt“, erzählte Janette arglos und schaute nun wieder zu Leontine auf. „Er ist wirklich überaus wohlerzogen und sieht auch gut aus.“

„Überaus schade, dass er nicht auf dem Fest erschien. Ich hätte diesen beneidenswerten Jüngling gern kennengelernt. Ist er ein Bekannter Eures Vaters oder gar Eures Patenonkels?“

„Nun ja… eigentlich nicht. Sein Vater ist Tuchhändler und ich war mit Onkel Bastien dort, um Stoffe einzukaufen. Dabei ergab es sich, dass wir ein längeres Gespräch miteinander führten. Seine Eltern sind wirklich sehr anständige und gütige Leute.“

„Tuchhändler?“, kam es überrascht von Leontines Lippen und sie starrte Janette einen langen Moment an, ehe sie begriff, dass es sich bei dem jungen Mann, in den Brullacs Tochter verliebt war, um keinen Adligen handelte. Dann jedoch glitt ein hinterhältiges Lächeln über Leontines Gesicht. „So, so, Euer Schwarm ist also der Sohn eines Tuchhändlers. Wie interessant! Aber Euch ist doch wohl klar, dass ein Bürgerlicher Euch niemals das Leben bieten kann, welches Ihr bisher gewohnt gewesen seid?“

„Ach, das ist unwichtig, so lange ich nur mit Philippe zusammen sein kann“, erwiderte Janette und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Onkel Bastien gab mir auch schon zu verstehen, dass ich mir Philippe aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte. Aber das ist unmöglich. Ich muss immerzu an ihn denken – selbst jetzt noch, wo mir doch so viele andere junge Männer überaus freundlich begegnen und mir schöne Dinge sagen, wie ich sie noch nie gehört habe.“

„Was ist denn nur so Besonderes an diesem Tuchhändlerssohn, dass Ihr ihn jedem anderen der hier anwesenden Herren vorzieht?“

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber wenn ich an ihn denke, wird mir ganz warm ums Herz und ich sehne mich danach, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.“

„Ihr seid eindeutig in ihn verliebt“, erklärte Leontine lächelnd. „Und wenn Euch dieser Jüngling so viel bedeutet, solltet Ihr alles daran setzen, seine Ehefrau zu werden. Ich bin sicher, Euer Vater wird darin einwilligen, wenn Ihr ihm erklärt, wie sehr Ihr den jungen Mann liebt.“

„So? Glaubt Ihr wirklich?“, fragte Janette zweifelnd und schaute dann zu Gaston hin, der gerade mit Wilhelmine tanzte. „Wer ist die Dame bei meinem Vater?“

„Madame d’Avigne, eine sehr noble Witwe“, klärte Leontine ihre Gesprächspartnerin auf. „Sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn Euer Vater sich um ihre Hand bemühen würde.“

„Aber meine Mutter ist erst vor kurzem gestorben“, wandte Janette ein und blickte Leontine wieder an. „Er wird doch nicht so pietätlos sein, bereits jetzt schon als Brautwerber aufzutreten.“

„Euer Vater erzählte mir vorhin unter vier Augen, wie sehr er Eure Mutter vermisst“, behauptete die Angesprochene daraufhin. „Er scheint ein Mensch zu sein, der mit dem Alleinsein nicht besonders gut zurechtkommt. Nehmt es ihm daher nicht übel, wenn er sich auf dem Fest hier nach einer neuen Frau umsieht. Und wenn er sich für Wilhelmine d’Avigne interessiert, spricht das nur für seinen guten Geschmack und seine Klugheit. Die hohe Dame entstammt nämlich nicht nur aus dem edlen Geschlecht der Orlys, sondern ist darüber hinaus auch noch mit Reichtümern gesegnet. Eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und Eurem Vater dürfte doch auch in Eurem Interesse liegen, Janette.“

„In meinem Interesse?“

„Selbstverständlich! Denn dann ist Euer Vater nicht gezwungen, Euch an einen reichen Adligen zu verheiraten“, behauptete Leontine, obwohl sie sehr genau wusste, dass Brullac in keinem Fall damit einverstanden wäre, seine Tochter – selbst wenn sie ein Bastard war – mit einem Bürgerlichen zu verheiraten. Und auch Marquis de Charmeaux dürfte alles andere als entzückt von Janette's Zuneigung zu einem jungen Bürgerlichen sein.

„Ihr glaubt also, wenn mein Vater eine reiche Frau heiratet, wird er meinem Wunsch, Philippes Ehefrau zu werden, zustimmen?“

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt“, log die junge Adlige und malte sich in Gedanken bereits vergnügt aus, welches Donnerwetter Janette erwartete, wenn sie Brullac von ihrer Absicht erzählte, den Sohn eines Tuchhändlers zum Mann nehmen zu wollen. Was Guisbert wohl von dieser albernen, kleinen Verliebtheit der Patentochter seines Vaters halten würde? Sicherlich sank Janettes Ansehen dann in seinen Augen. Oh, sie musste es ihm so schnell wie möglich erzählen! Aber dazu war es notwendig, zuerst dieses naive, kleine Landei loszuwerden.

„Eure Entscheidung für den bürgerlichen Jüngling wird dem guten Severin Etampes sicherlich das Herz brechen“, wandte sich Leontine daher in leicht mitleidigem Ton an Janette. „Er ist unverkennbar sehr von Euch eingenommen und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er bereits überaus verliebt in Euch ist. Ihr solltet wieder zu ihm gehen und ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten.“

Janette warf einen Blick zu der Stelle hinüber, an der sie vorhin Severin und ihren Tanzpartner verlassen hatte. Doch nun sah sie in Gesellschaft der beiden Herren einen hochgewachsenen, älteren Mann, der in ebendiesem Moment in ihre Richtung schaute, wobei sich ihre Blicke begegneten. Janette erschrak ein wenig vor dem wilden Aussehen im Antlitz des ihr Unbekannten und senkte sofort ihre Augen zu Boden. Dieser Mann machte ihr Angst und sie empfand so etwas wie eine spontane Abneigung gegen ihn. Nein, sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach zu Severin gehen, auch wenn sie ihn eigentlich ziemlich sympathisch fand.

„Was ist mit Euch, meine Liebe?“, drang die besorgt klingende Stimme Leontines an ihr Ohr.

Das Nächste, was Janette wahrnahm, waren zwei große, mit Goldfäden bestickte Schuhe, dessen Träger nahe vor ihr stehen musste, und sie hörte eine tiefe Bass-Stimme fragen: „Wärt Ihr so freundlich, mich mit Eurer Freundin bekannt zu machen, Mademoiselle de Marinac?“

„Aber natürlich“, erwiderte Leontine und schien höchst erfreut zu sein. Neugierig schaute Janette auf und erblickte wieder den älteren Mann, vor dem sie sich fürchtete, der sie nunmehr aber mit einem interessierten Blick und einem freundlichen Lächeln bedachte. „Dies ist Janette de Brullac, das Patenkind von Marquis de Charmeaux. Ihr Vater ist einer der Vasallen unseres großzügigen Gastgebers.“

Der furchterregende Mann verneigte sich leicht vor Janette, während sich Leontine nun ihrer Nachbarin zuwandte und vorstellte: „Dies ist Duc Robert de Orly, der Bruder von Madame d’Avigne.“

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, Euch kennenzulernen“, hauchte Janette schüchtern und vollführte vor dem Herzog einen tiefen Knicks. Dann reichte sie ihm ihre Hand, die jener ergriff und sie zart küsste, während er dem Mädchen einen begehrlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Mademoiselle de Brullac“, sagte de Orly lächelnd. „Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mir den nächsten Tanz zu schenken?“

„Natürlich, gern“, murmelte Janette, die den Herzog ängstlich anstarrte. Dieser jedoch interpretierte ihre leise Stimme und ihre zurückhaltende Art ihm gegenüber als Schüchternheit, fand es ganz amüsant und lächelte darüber.

„Bitte, Mademoiselle de Marinac, sagt Eurer Freundin doch, dass Sie sich um ihre Füße keine Sorgen machen muss“, wandte sich de Orly dann wieder Leontine zu, die etwas über diesen Witz lachte und sich dann erneut Janette zuwandte.

„Monsieur de Orly ist wahrhaftig ein guter Tänzer“, versicherte Leontine. „Gewiss werdet Ihr keinen Zweiten finden, mit dem es ein solcher Genuss ist, sich zur Musik zu bewegen.“

„Ich danke Euch für dieses Kompliment“, erwiderte der Herzog und schaute nun wieder wohlgefällig zu Janette. „Wie Ihr gehört habt, besteht für Euch also kein Grund, dermaßen besorgt zu sein. Wir werden sicherlich hervorragend zusammen tanzen, Mademoiselle de Brullac, und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, den Neid aller anderen Herren zu erregen, denn Ihr seid eine der schönsten Frauen, die ich je gesehen habe.“

Janette schoss das Blut in die Wangen aufgrund dieses unerwarteten Kompliments aus dem Munde des furchterregenden Mannes und sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was ihr keineswegs leicht fiel. Denn anders als der Herzog freute sie sich keineswegs darauf, mit ihm zu tanzen…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Als der nächste Tanz begann und Janette von Robert de Orly auf die Tanzfläche geführt wurde, wobei aller Augen auf dem ungleichen Paar ruhten, hatte Leontine nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als zu Guisbert zu gehen. Dieser stand gerade mit ihrem Bruder Emile, Severin und einigen anderen seiner Bekannten beisammen und plauderte vergnügt mit ihnen.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich muss Euch dringend unter vier Augen sprechen“, wandte sich Leontine in lebhaftem Ton an Guisbert, was seine ihn umstehenden Freunde mit grinsender Miene zu Kenntnis nahmen.

„Offensichtlich habt Ihr heute Abend so einige Heimlichkeiten mit ein paar der Gäste zu bereden“, bemerkte Severin dann in leicht bissigem Ton. „Es war nicht sehr freundlich von Euch, mich der Gesellschaft Mademoiselles de Brullac zu berauben.“

„Ja, das war unverzeihlich von dir, Schwesterherz“, bekräftigte Emile diese Kritik. „Und wie konntest du es nur zulassen, dass sich Duc de Orly dann das hübscheste Mädchen auf diesem Fest schnappt? Sicherlich wünscht er nun, dass sie ihm für den Rest des Abends ihre Gesellschaft schenkt, was ihm natürlich keiner verdenken kann.“

„Wenn ihr so sehr für Mademoiselle de Brullac schwärmt, könntet ihr ihr beistehen, statt mir Vorwürfe zu machen und euch zu beklagen, dass der Herzog ebenfalls ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat, was – nebenbei bemerkt – für die Tochter eines einfachen Landadligen eine hohe Auszeichnung bedeutet“, gab Leontine spöttisch zurück. „Ich an ihrer Stelle würde mich jedenfalls sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn mir ein solch hoher Herr seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt; und Mademoiselle de Brullac weiß es gewiss auch zu schätzen, wenn sie Monsieur de Orly erst einmal besser kennengelernt hat.“

Guisbert lachte über ihre Worte und meinte dann zu seinen Freunden: „Mademoiselle de Marinac hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Ein Mann sollte sich immer um eine Frau bemühen, die er für sich gewinnen will. Und wenn der Herzog nun einmal Gefallen an der Patentochter meines Vaters gefunden hat, kann zumindest ich es ihm nicht verübeln, ihre Gesellschaft zu suchen.“

„Wärt Ihr nun so freundlich, mir ein wenig Eurer Zeit zu schenken?“, fragte Leontine ungeduldig. „Ich muss Euch dringend etwas unter vier Augen mitteilen – etwas Wichtiges.“

„Also schön, dann lasst uns ein wenig nach draußen gehen“, schlug Guisbert vor. „Ich brauche dringend einen kleinen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft und Ihr könnt mir dabei in Ruhe erzählen, was Ihr auf dem Herzen habt, meine Liebe.“

Mit glücklichem Lächeln hakte sich Leontine an dem Arm ein, den Guisbert ihr darbot, und verließ mit ihm langsam den Festsaal, um sich von ihm in den Garten führen zu lassen. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie enttäuscht ihnen Gaston de Brullac nachblickte, der gerade Wilhelmine d’Avigne zu ihrem Platz zurückgeleitet hatte und Leontine eigentlich um den nächsten Tanz bitten wollte. Wie aus weiter Ferne drang Wilhelmines Frage an sein Ohr, wer das anmutige Mädchen sei, mit dem ihr Bruder tanzte. Erst die Antwort des Schlossherrn holte Gaston in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Das ist meine Patentochter Janette“, verriet Bastien lächelnd. „Sie ist die Tochter von Monsieur de Brullac.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Wilhelmine überrascht und schaute zu Gaston auf, der nun verblüfft auf die Tanzfläche starrte und Janette mit dem Herzog zusammen sah. Seine junge Ziehtochter wirkte neben dem alten Adligen noch um einiges jünger, als sie tatsächlich war. Allerdings schien de Orly völlig entzückt von dem Mädchen zu sein, deren Miene jedoch unbewegt blieb.

„Ja, das ist meine Janette“, gab Gaston dann mit ein wenig Stolz in der Stimme zurück und wandte sich wieder Madame d’Avigne zu. Enttäuscht darüber, dass Guisbert de Charmeaux, entgegen seiner Behauptung, doch Interesse an Mademoiselle de Marinac hegte, beäugte Brullac die reiche Witwe nun sehr viel genauer. Wilhelmine war zwar nicht halb so schön wie seine verstorbene Frau oder Leontine, aber doch recht ansehnlich. Hinzu kam, dass sie eine Angehörige des Hochadels war, sehr geachtet wurde und einen tugendhaften Ruf besaß. Außerdem war ihr Wesen sehr angenehm und vom Alter her würde sie auch sehr viel besser zu ihm passen als die junge Leontine de Marinac.

„Ein sehr hübsches Kind“, lobte Wilhelmine. „Mein Bruder scheint recht angetan von ihr zu sein. Ach, mein lieber Gaston, ich würde Eure Tochter sehr gern kennenlernen.“

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Euch Janette vorzustellen, Madame“, versprach Brullac freundlich und setzte sich nun neben die Witwe, die ihm zu gefallen begann…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Währenddessen schlenderte Leontine neben Guisbert zufrieden im menschenleeren Garten umher, der nur von ein paar Fackeln, die in einigen Abständen voneinander in der Erde steckten, schwach erleuchtet wurde.

„So, jetzt sind wir ganz unter uns“, begann der junge Marquis. „Was ist denn so wichtig, dass Ihr es nur mir allein anvertrauen wollt?“

„Es geht um Mademoiselle de Brullac, das Patenkind Eures Vaters“, sagte Leontine. „Sie hat mir anvertraut, dass sie ihr Herz bereits an jemanden verschenkt hat.“

„Ach, tatsächlich? Um wen handelt es sich denn? Wenn Severin ihr Auserwählter ist, wird es mir eine Freude sein, ihm das mitzuteilen. Er ist schrecklich verliebt in Janette.“

„Dann fällt Euch gewiss die unangenehme Aufgabe zu, Euren Freund in seinem Liebesschmerz zu trösten, Guisbert. Mademoiselle de Brullac nämlich wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit dem Sohn eines Tuchhändlers aus Paris verheiratet zu sein.“

„Was? Das ist doch ein Scherz, Leontine!“

„Nein, keineswegs, mein Lieber. Mademoiselle de Brullac hat mir selbst anvertraut, dass sie in einen gewissen Philippe verliebt ist.“

„Nicht zu fassen!“, entfuhr es Guisbert und er begann, laut zu lachen. Irritiert löste sich Leontine aus dem Arm ihres Begleiters und schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so komisch ist“, meinte sie eine Weile später, als Guisbert sich etwas zu beruhigen schien. „Die Patentochter Eures Vaters scheint mir ein wenig närrisch zu sein.“

„Ja, das glaube ich auch“, gab der junge Marquis zurück. „Aber eigentlich war nichts anderes von ihr zu erwarten… nun, die kleine Janette schlägt wohl ganz nach ihrer Mutter. Diese besaß ebenfalls mehr Leidenschaft als Verstand und hat es nur meinem Vater zu verdanken, dass Gaston de Brullac sie überhaupt zur Frau nahm. Er hätte eine Bessere verdient und ich werde ihm dabei helfen, dass wenigstens seine zweite Gattin von Adel ist.“

„Keine der Damen wird Interesse daran haben, Mutter seiner albernen Tochter zu sein, Guisbert.“

„Aus diesem Grunde wäre es auch wünschenswert, Janette so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten. Eigentlich hatte ich für sie ja einen der Landbarone vorgesehen, aber wenn sie einem Bürgerlichen den Vorzug gibt, soll es mir auch recht sein. Je schneller sie unter der Haube ist, desto besser ist es für meinen Freund Brullac.“

„Wie? Ihr billigt die Verbindung Janettes mit diesem Niemand?!“, fragte Leontine mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Empörung.

„Warum nicht? Hauptsache, ich bin sie los!“

„Ihr? Was habt Ihr denn mit Janette zu schaffen, Guisbert?“

„So lange das Mädchen nicht verheiratet ist, fühlt mein Vater sich für sie verantwortlich“, erklärte der junge Mann ausweichend. „Aus diesem Grunde hat er ihr angeboten, sie bei uns wohnen zu lassen, ungeachtet meiner Missbilligung. Aber Ihr habt Janette persönlich kennengelernt und werdet mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass sie keineswegs hierher passt. Sie ist doch eher ein Mädchen für einen einfachen Landadligen oder einen Bürgerlichen. Und wenn sie nun einmal so verliebt ist in diesen… wie heißt der junge Mann?“

„Philippe nannte sie ihn.“

„Ja, dann werde ich zusehen, wie ich es bewerkstelligen kann, der kleinen Janette ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.“

„Guisbert! Dass kann doch nicht Euer Ernst sein!“

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst! Und von Euch, meine liebe Leontine, finde ich es nicht gerade nett, eine Freundin zu verraten. Janette ging sicherlich davon aus, dass Ihr ihr Geheimnis für Euch behaltet.“

„Mademoiselle de Brullac ist nicht meine Freundin!“, entgegnete die junge Dame wütend. „Aber Ihr scheint offenbar ganz angetan von ihr zu sein. Warum heiratet Ihr sie eigentlich nicht? Euer Vater hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen.“

„Darin irrt Ihr Euch sehr, Mademoiselle“, widersprach Guisbert amüsiert. „Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht das geringste Interesse an Janette de Brullac habe, würde gerade mein Vater alles in seiner Macht Stehende dagegen tun, wenn es anders wäre und ich sie als mögliche Gattin in Erwägung ziehen würde. Es wäre eine äußerst… nun ja… tadelnswerte… Verbindung.“

„So…?“, kam es gedehnt von Leontines Lippen, während sie nachdenklich auf den jungen Mann sah, dessen Ehefrau sie zu werden wünschte. Guisberts Andeutungen legten nahe, dass es sich bei Janettes leiblichem Vater um einen Adligen handelte, der keinen guten Leumund besaß. Kein Wunder, dass Guisbert den Abkömmling eines solchen Mannes aus dem Umfeld seines gutmütigen Vaters haben wollte und darum nichts dagegen hatte, Janette mit einem Bürgerssohn zu verheiraten… 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Als Leontine und Guisbert in den Festsaal zurückkehrten, saß Janette am Tisch Bastiens zwischen Gaston und Robert de Orly und wurde von Wilhelmine d’Avigne eindringlich gemustert, während sie sich mit ihr unterhielt. Mit leichter Eifersucht bemerkte Leontine, dass die Schwester des Herzogs ziemlich eingenommen von Mademoiselle de Brullac war. Verärgert wandte sie sich an Guisbert und wisperte gehässig: „Wie es scheint, interessiert sich Duc de Orly auch sehr für die Patentochter Eures Vaters. Sonst würde Madame d’Avigne sie nicht so auffällig beäugen.“

„Nun, Janette ist eine kleine Schönheit und viele bekunden Interesse an ihr“, gab Guisbert gleichmütig zurück und grinste seine Begleiterin leicht spöttisch an. „Gönnen wir ihr doch das Vergnügen, heute die Königin des Festes zu sein. Von dieser Erinnerung wird sie später gewiss immer noch zehren, wenn sie den Haushalt ihres bürgerlichen Gemahls führt.“

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass Brullac einer solchen Verbindung seinen Segen gibt!“, zischte Leontine wütend und sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf Janette. Ihre Eifersucht wurde angestachelt, als sie wahrnahm, wie der Herzog leicht eine Hand zärtlich über den Handrücken von Gastons Ziehtochter strich, worauf diese den hohen Herrn mit einem fassungslosen Blick bedachte. Robert de Orly schien tatsächlich ernsthaftes Interesse an diesem kleinen Landei zu hegen und Leontine würde ihn Janette eigentlich zubilligen, wenn er nicht eine so überaus gute Partie wäre und dieses unbedeutende, naive Mädchen dann nicht gesellschaftlich sehr viel höher als sie selbst stehen würde.

Guisbert, der dem Blick seiner Begleiterin gefolgt war und ebenfalls sah, wie sehr der Herzog von Janette eingenommen schien, zog daraus die gleichen Schlüsse wie Leontine. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr freute er sich darüber. Mit Robert de Orly verband ihn eine lockere Freundschaft, weshalb er auch wusste, wie einsam sich sein einstiger Lehrmeister nach dem Tod seiner Frau fühlte und sich danach sehnte, wieder zu heiraten. Aber aufgrund seines nicht gerade ansprechenden, wilden Aussehens und seines nicht ganz zu Unrecht bestehenden Rufes, ein Mann von unerbittlicher Härte zu sein, war es de Orly bislang nicht gelungen, das Herz einer Edeldame zu gewinnen. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass dem Herzog kaum eine der Adligen gefiel und er sich außerdem wieder mit einer Jungfrau zu vermählen gedachte. Man konnte es als einen wohlwollenden Wink des Schicksals betrachten, dass ausgerechnet Janette den Wünschen de Orlys vollkommen zu entsprechen schien. Nun, sie war ein naives, schüchternes Mädchen, das sich gewiss fügen würde, wenn man ihr die Vorteile einer Verbindung mit Robert de Orly vor Augen führte und sie mit ihm verheiratete.

Guisbert grinste leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Mit einem Schlag wären alle Probleme, die Janettes Existenz ihm möglicherweise bereiten könnten, gelöst. Als Gemahlin von Robert de Orly, der sie sicherlich verwöhnen würde, wäre sie gut versorgt und Gaston käme gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken, etwaige Erbansprüche für Janette zu stellen, wenn sein Vater nicht mehr wäre. Zudem schmeichelte es Brullac bestimmt, durch die Heirat seiner angeblichen Tochter mit dem hohen Hause Orly verwandt zu sein; und Robert würde gewiss dafür sorgen, dass es seinem Schwiegervater gut ging. Aber vielleicht war das auch gar nicht nötig, sollte Gaston das Herz der reichen Madame d’Avigne gewinnen. Wilhelmine verspürte darüber hinaus gewiss nicht den Wunsch, die Stiefmutter für Janette zu spielen, weshalb es ebenfalls in ihrem Interesse lag, die Kleine zu verheiraten… und warum nicht mit ihrem Bruder? Robert jedenfalls war bekannt dafür, sich alles zu nehmen, was er wollte. Und im Moment begehrte er offensichtlich Janette, eine heiratsfähige Jungfrau von niederem Adel. Es würde dem Herzog egal sein, dass sie nur eine geringe Mitgift hatte, so lange sie seinen Wünschen nachkam und eine gehorsame, fügsame Gattin war. Im Augenblick schien sich auch alles so zu entwickeln, wie Robert es sich wünschte, denn er machte einen gut gelaunten Eindruck.

„Ich habe Duc de Orly selten so heiter gesehen“, murmelte Guisbert und ließ Leontine dann stehen, um zum Tisch seines Vaters zu gehen, wo er sich zwischen ihm und Gaston niederließ. Vergessen war seine Absicht, Janette zu helfen, mit Philippe zusammenzukommen. Stattdessen hatte Guisbert beschlossen, Robert darin zu unterstützen, die Zuneigung seiner Halbschwester zu gewinnen.

Leontine fühlte sich verletzt und beleidigt und starrte hasserfüllt auf den jungen Marquis sowie auf Janette. In diesem Moment trat Severin grinsend zu ihr, verneigte sich leicht und bat sie um den nächsten Tanz. Ohne nachzudenken, ergriff sie seine Hand und ging mit ihm in die Mitte des Saals, wo sie wie in Trance die vertrauten Tanzfiguren mit ihm vollführte, aber kaum ein Wort mit Severin sprach. Natürlich fiel dem jungen Mann die ungewohnte Wortkargheit des sonst munter plaudernden Mädchens auf. Daher führte er sie nach dem Tanz zu einem Tisch, platzierte sie davor auf einem Stuhl, setzte sich neben sie und schenkte ihr einen Becher Wein ein.

„Leontine, was ist mit Euch?“, fragte Severin besorgt. „Ihr seht aus, als hättet Ihr ein Gespenst gesehen.“

„Nun ja, so etwas Ähnliches ist es auch gewesen“, antwortete die junge Dame, nahm den Becher mit ernstem Gesicht entgegen und schaute dann zum Tisch des Marquis hinüber, wo der Herzog Janette immer noch begehrlich betrachtete. Gaston de Brullac plauderte nun mit Madame d’Avigne, ohne seiner weiteren Umgebung auch nur einen Blick zu schenken, und Guisbert lächelte etwas einfältig vor sich hin, während sein Vater mit besorgter Miene zu Janette und dem Herzog sah. Marquis de Charmeaux schien nicht damit einverstanden zu sein, wie de Orly seinem Patenkind den Hof machte.

„Guisbert verkennt den Ernst der Lage“, klagte Leontine leise.

„Ja, das denke ich auch“, gab Severin zu, der genau wie seine Sitznachbarin zum Tisch des Gastgebers hinsah. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass Janette sich in Gegenwart des alten Herzogs nicht sonderlich wohl fühlt.“

„Natürlich fühlt sie sich nicht wohl“, murrte seine Gesprächspartnerin. „Sie interessiert sich nämlich nicht für Duc de Orly, da sie einem anderen, jüngeren Mann ihr Herz geschenkt hat.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Severin und starrte Leontine überrascht an, während ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. „Hat sie mit Euch etwa darüber gesprochen?“

„Ja, das hat sie in der Tat“, gab die junge Adlige kalt zurück. „Aber gebt Euch keinen Illusionen hin, mein Lieber. Ihr seid nicht der Auserwählte der unbedarften, kleinen Janette de Brullac. Ihre Gefühle gelten nur einem Bürgerlichen namens Philippe.“

„Was redet Ihr da für einen Unsinn, Leontine?“

„Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann fragt Eure Angebetete doch selbst, Severin!“

„Das werde ich auch tun“, entgegnete Etampes, erhob sich und ging zielstrebig zum Tisch des Marquis auf Janette zu, verneigte sich vor dieser und bat sie um einen Tanz. Mit dankbarem Lächeln stand das Mädchen auf, um Severins Einladung Folge zu leisten. Wohlgefällig sahen de Orly, seine Schwester und Bastien den beiden nach. Dann wandte sich Robert Gaston zu, dessen Blick einen Moment lang wehmütig auf Leontine ruhte, die ihm nun jedoch den Rücken zukehrte, um sich dem Weingenuss und ihrer inneren Wut hinzugeben.

„Eure Tochter ist ein Wesen von bezaubernder Schönheit“, schwärmte der Herzog.

„Vielen Dank, Monsieur de Orly“, erwiderte Gaston und neigte sein Haupt etwas vor ihm. „Natürlich habt Ihr recht, aber ich möchte Euch doch bitten, dem Mädchen mit derartigen Komplimenten nicht völlig den Kopf zu verdrehen. Janette ist trotz allem immer noch ein unbedarftes Kind.“

„Da stimme ich Euch vollkommen zu, Gaston“, bekräftigte Bastien die Worte seines Vasallen. „Ihr müsst wissen, Robert, dass meine Patentochter heute zum ersten Mal auf einem Ball ist. Wir sollten sie darum nicht mit übertriebenen Komplimenten verwirren, sonst entwickelt sie sich noch zu einem eitlen, hoffärtigen Mädchen.“

„Ah, ich verstehe“; sagte de Orly freundlich. „Aber verzeiht, Ihr Herren, wenn ich eine etwas andere Meinung als die Eure vertrete. Janette ist für ein heiratsfähiges Mädchen viel zu schüchtern, weshalb ich denke, dass es nicht schadet, ihr durch Komplimente deutlich zu machen, wie anziehend sie als Frau wirkt. Und es liegt doch in Eurer Absicht, Brullac, Eure reizende Tochter zu verehelichen, nicht wahr? Oder ist sie bereits einem anderen Mann versprochen?“

„Nein, keineswegs!“, versicherte Gaston schnell. „Janette ist nur sehr behütet auf meiner Burg aufgewachsen und hatte so gut wie keine Kontakte zu Leuten unseres Standes.“

„Nun, das muss sich umgehend ändern!“, verkündete de Orly. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Ihr und Eure reizende Tochter noch eine Weile hier im Schloss bleibt? Es wäre sehr bedauerlich, wenn ich die Bekanntschaft mit Janette nicht vertiefen könnte.“

„Natürlich werden Monsieur de Brullac und seine Tochter bleiben“, erwiderte Guisbert rasch und gab Gaston, der ihm einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und der leichten Andeutung eines Kopfschüttelns zu verstehen, den Mund zu halten. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Herzog zu. „Beide wollen eine Zeitlang bei uns verweilen. Eurem Wunsch, Mademoiselle Janette näher kennenzulernen, steht demnach nichts im Weg. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass die junge Dame ihre Schüchternheit etwas ablegen wird, sobald Sie Euch nur ein wenig besser kennt, Robert.“

„Nun, das hört sich ja vielversprechend an“, meinte Wilhelmine lächelnd an Guisbert gewandt. „Eigentlich spricht es doch sehr für Mademoiselle de Brullac, dass sie ein zurückhaltendes Wesen besitzt.“

Madame d’Avigne warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihren Bruder und fuhr in wohlwollendem Ton fort: „Sie muss eine gute Erziehung genossen haben und wird sicherlich eine wundervolle Ehefrau sein. Meinst du nicht auch, Robert?“

Der Angesprochene nickte und schaute in die Mitte des Saals, um Janette beim Tanz mit Severin zu beobachten. Währenddessen wandte sich Wilhelmine wieder Gaston zu und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich glaube, ich kann Euch bald zur Verlobung Eurer Tochter beglückwünschen. Mein Bruder war noch von keiner so angetan wie von der kleinen Janette. Ich hoffe doch, das Mädchen wird diese Ehre zu würdigen wissen?“

„Zweifellos“, hauchte Brullac überwältigt. Nie im Leben hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass ein Mann des Hochadels sich für seine Ziehtochter interessierten könnte und sogar ernsthaft erwog, sie zu Frau zu nehmen. In diesem Moment war er froh darüber, dass Janette vor ihm geflohen war und somit immer noch ihre Jungfräulichkeit besaß. Ansonsten wäre es ihm unmöglich, sich mit einer solch vorteilhaften Verbindung einverstanden zu erklären. Doch nun schienen sich die Dinge in eine höchst positive Richtung zu entwickeln. Bald würde er Janette los sein und konnte sich dann in aller Ruhe seinen eigenen Interessen widmen, was konkret hieß, sich um Wilhelmine d’Avigne zu bemühen…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Janette, die nichts davon ahnte, dass man bereits plante, sie mit Robert de Orly zu verheiraten, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Tanz nie enden würde. Sie verspürte keinerlei Lust darauf, sich wieder an den Tisch ihres Paten zu setzen und die ihr äußerst unangenehmen kleinen Berührungen des Duc de Orly über sich ergehen zu lassen. Dennoch wagte sie es nicht, sich diese Vertraulichkeiten zu verbitten, da sie ihre Furcht vor diesem Mann immer noch nicht überwunden hatte.

„Severin“, flüsterte sie daher ihrem Partner zu, als sie sich während des Tanzens näher kamen. „Bitte, würdet Ihr mir nachher die Ehre erweisen, mich nach draußen zu begleiten? Ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft.“

Der junge Mann nickte lächelnd, denn nichts sehnte er mehr herbei, als endlich einmal mit der hübschen Janette allein zu sein. Bestimmt würde er dann auch in Erfahrung bringen, was es mit der Behauptung Leontines auf sich hatte, Brullacs Tochter würde einen Bürgerlichen lieben. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass das stimmte. Gewiss hatte Leontine irgendetwas falsch verstanden.

Allmählich neigte sich der Tanz seinem Ende zu und Janette ließ ihren Blick nervös zum Tisch ihres Paten schweifen. Robert de Orly war gerade ins Gespräch mit Guisbert vertieft und ihr Vater unterhielt sich mit Madame d’Avigne. Nur Onkel Bastien sah zu ihr und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Janette lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Tanzpartner zu, der gerade ihre Hand ergriff, um mit ihr die letzte Schrittfolge zu absolvieren.

„Kommt, Severin, lasst uns rasch verschwinden“, wisperte sie und zog ihn leicht mit sich aus der Reihe. Überrascht, aber nicht unwillig, folgte der junge Adlige seiner Angebeteten und eilte mit ihr aus dem Saal, gefolgt von den amüsanten Blicken und dem verständnisvollen Lächeln der anderen Tanzenden sowie einiger Zuschauer, zu denen auch Bastien gehörte.

Janette hastete die Treppe zum Innenhof hinunter und führte Severin danach hinter die Schlosskapelle, wo sich ein kleiner Friedhof befand, auf dem man die Familienmitglieder derer von Charmeaux bestattet hatte. Das Mädchen ließ sich auf einer Bank unter einem großen Kastanienbaum nieder und Severin setzte sich neben sie, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

„Warum hattet Ihr es denn so eilig, aus dem Festsaal zu kommen?“, fragte der Jüngling lächelnd.

„Bitte, verzeiht, aber ich wollte der Gesellschaft des Duc de Orly entfliehen“, erklärte sie schüchtern, worauf Severin ein wenig lachte, dann ihre Hand zum Mund führte und einen behutsamen Kuss darauf hauchte.

„Nun ja, vielleicht sollte ich es nicht sagen, denn der Duc ist ein höchst nobler Herr, doch ich kann durchaus verstehen, wenn eine junge Dame eine andere Gesellschaft als die seine vorzieht“, antwortete er dann und strich mit dem Daumen behutsam über Janettes Hand, die er immer noch hielt.

„Ich danke Euch für Euer Verständnis“, erwiderte Janette und atmete hörbar aus. „Natürlich weiß auch ich, welch eine Ehre es ist, die Aufmerksamkeit eines so hohen Gastes wie Monsieur de Orly geschenkt zu bekommen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig Angst vor ihm habe.“

„Durchaus verständlich“, meinte Severin. „Ihr seid nicht die einzige Dame, die von dem Herzog eingeschüchtert ist; und wenn ich bedenke, dass Ihr heute das erste Mal auf einer größeren Gesellschaft seid, verwundert mich das durchaus nicht. Doch Robert de Orly ist gar nicht so schlimm, glaubt mir. Guisbert de Charmeux und ich hatten die Ehre, seine Knappen zu sein. Er war sehr zufrieden mit uns und wir genießen seitdem sein Wohlwollen.“

„Dann ist er also ein guter Mensch?“, fragte Janette zweifelnd.

„Er ist ein Ehrenmann“, versicherte ihr Gesprächspartner lächelnd. Sie nickte stumm und schämte sich, einen Mann vorschnell wegen seines Aussehens als unangenehmen Zeitgenossen eingeschätzt zu haben. Dennoch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr Robert de Orly einfach unsympathisch blieb und sie ihm stark misstraute.

„Weshalb seid Ihr denn auf einmal so verstummt, meine Liebe?“

„Ach, nichts weiter! Ich musste nur über das nachdenken, was Ihr gesagt habt: Dass Duc de Orly ein Ehrenmann ist und man sich vor ihm eigentlich nicht fürchten muss.“

„Nur seine Feinde müssen ihn fürchten, liebste Janette, doch Ihr keineswegs. Offensichtlich findet Robert de Orly Euch sehr sympathisch.“

„Wenn es so ist, tut es mir sehr leid, ihm nicht die gleichen Gefühle entgegenzubringen.“

„Das verlangt auch niemand von Euch“, meinte Severin lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr vor mir nicht ebensolche Angst habt wie vor dem Herzog.“

„Vor Euch? Oh nein, Severin, keineswegs. Ich finde Euch sehr nett.“

„Danke, Janette, das ist doch ein überaus guter Anfang für unsere Bekanntschaft. Bitte, verzeiht mir, wenn ich so kühn bin, Euch zu gestehen, dass ich Euch bewundere und mich vom ersten Augenblick an sehr zu Euch hingezogen fühlte.“

„Ihr macht mich ganz verlegen“, murmelte Janette schüchtern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll.“

„Bezaubernd“, wisperte Severin hingerissen. „Es würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns näher kennenlernen könnten.“

„Dem steht nichts entgegen“, erwiderte das Mädchen freundlich. „Ich beabsichtige, eine längere Zeit auf dem Schloss zu verweilen.“

„Das ist schön. Dann werden wir uns sicherlich noch öfter so unterhalten können wie jetzt“, meinte der Jüngling erfreut und küsste erneut ihre Hand. Janette ließ es zu, dass er sie noch eine Weile in seiner hielt, entzog sie ihm danach und stand auf.

„Bitte, verzeiht mir, Severin, doch mir ist ein wenig kühl“, erklärte sie.

„Dann sollten wir lieber ins Schloss zurückkehren“, sagte er, während er sich auch erhob. „Ihr könnt ja mit mir zusammenbleiben, anstatt zu dem Tisch Eures Paten zurückzukehren. Ein Becher Wein wird Euch gewiss durchwärmen, Teuerste.“

„Nun ja, eigentlich steht mir jetzt mehr der Sinn danach, in mein Gemach zu gehen“, gestand Janette. „Ich bin ein wenig müde.“

„Jetzt schon?“

„Ja, tut mir leid, Severin. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir auf dem Lande uns gewöhnlich kurz nach Sonnenuntergang zur Ruhe zu begeben pflegen. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass das heutige Fest eine Ausnahme sein sollte, aber ich kann nun einmal nicht aus meiner Haut und außerdem habe ich inzwischen mit sehr vielen Herren getanzt und mit vielen Leuten Gespräche geführt. Ich glaube, ich wäre keine sehr gute Zuhörerin mehr. Morgen schenke ich Euch bestimmt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als jetzt.“

„Also schön, ich muss mich Eurer Argumentation beugen, liebe Janette. Doch erlaubt mir, Euch wenigstens bis zu Eurer Kammer zu geleiten.“

„Aber natürlich – gern.“

Nun war es Severin, der Janette, die sich in seinen Arm eingehängt hatte, führte. Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam zum Schloss zurück und die junge Frau beschrieb ihm dann, wohin sie mussten. Schließlich waren sie vor der Tür zu der Kammer angelangt, in der Janette untergebracht war, und sie löste ihre Hand von seinem Arm. Dann sah sie zu ihm hoch, schenkte ihm die Andeutung eines Lächelns und sagte: „Danke, dass Ihr mich hierher begleitet habt.“

„Es war mir eine Ehre und eine Freude“, erwiderte Severin, der mit zärtlichem Lächeln auf sie herabblickte, unfähig, seine Augen von ihr zu lösen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab und versuchte, sie auf den Mund zu küssen. Doch das Mädchen wandte ihr Antlitz zur Seite und seine Lippen drückten fest gegen ihre Wangen, seine Arme umfassten sie und zogen sie etwas näher an seinen Leib.

„Nicht, Severin“, protestierte Janette mit leisem, ängstlichem Unterton, worauf er sofort von ihr abließ.

„Verzeiht, aber ich konnte nicht anders“, entschuldigte er sich. „Ich bin so verliebt in Euch.“

„Bitte, Severin, sagt nicht so etwas…“

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass es ein wenig verfrüht ist, dennoch möchte ich Euch erklären, dass meine Absichten ehrenhafter Natur sind und…“

„Bitte, seid nicht so voreilig“, unterbrach Janette ihren Verehrer und schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Ihr seid mir zwar sympathisch, aber wir sollten uns wirklich besser kennenlernen, bevor Ihr Euch zu einem unüberlegten Schritt hinreißen lasst!“

„Diese Worte bestärken mich nur in meiner Zuneigung zu Euch, Ihr süßes Geschöpf.“

„Mir geht all das viel zu schnell, Severin! Was ist mit meinen Gefühlen?“

Der junge Edelmann, der noch nie erlebt hatte, dass sich ein Mädchen ihm gegenüber so ablehnend verhielt, nachdem er seine Sympathie erklärt hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Ihm kam wieder in den Sinn, was Leontine behauptet hatte, und er fragte: „Was ist denn mit Euren Gefühlen, Janette? Liebt Ihr etwa einen anderen? Einen Bürgerlichen gar?“

Erschreckt starrte die junge Frau ihren Verehrer an. Woher wusste er davon? Mademoiselle de Marinac musste sich verplappert haben!

„Ihr schweigt, Janette? Bedeutet das etwa, dass Ihr tatsächlich einen Bürgerlichen liebt?“

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich einen Bürgerlichen lieben könnte?“, stellte sie die Gegenfrage, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Daraufhin entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge ihres Gegenübers wieder und er schenkte ihr nun ein breites, freundliches Lächeln.

„Bitte, verzeiht meine dumme Frage“, sagte Severin in entschuldigendem Ton und verneigte sich etwas. „Natürlich ist diese Vorstellung mehr als absurd. Es ist nur meiner starken Zuneigung zu Euch zuzuschreiben, dass mich allein der Gedanke daran quält, Euch einem anderen Mann überlassen zu müssen.“

„Ich bin nicht Euer Eigentum, Severin“, gab Janette verärgert zurück, funkelte den jungen Mann mit blitzenden Augen an und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Jüngling starrte sie fasziniert an.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, zorniger, kleiner Engel“, bekräftigte er lächelnd und seine Augen nahmen wieder einen zärtlichen Ausdruck an. „Bitte, verzeiht einem Mann, der vor lauter Liebe zu Euch sein gutes Benehmen für einen Moment vergaß. – Ich wünsche Euch nun eine gute Nacht und angenehme Träume.“

Danach verneigte sich Severin tief vor ihr, wandte sich um und verließ sie. Verwirrt sah Janette ihm einen Augenblick nach, dann verschwand sie in ihrer Kammer…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Als Severin in den Festsaal zurückkehrte, sah er zu seiner Freude, dass Guisbert sich mit Aurelie unterhielt. Wie man der Miene des jungen Marquis unschwer entnehmen konnte, schien sie ihm zu gefallen, denn er konnte die Augen nicht von dem Mädchen nehmen. Neugierig sah Severin sich nach Leontine um. Diese hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihrem Bruder und einigen seiner Freunde gesetzt, blickte aber immer wieder giftig zu Guisbert und Aurelie hinüber. Normalerweise hätte Severin sich darüber gefreut, Leontine derart verärgert zu sehen, aber aufgrund ihres seltsam stillen Verhaltens vorhin nahm er an, dass sie von irgendetwas völlig erschüttert gewesen sein musste. Er erinnerte sich, wie Guisbert Leontine einfach stehen gelassen hatte, was eigentlich gar nicht seine Art war, um zum Tisch seines Vaters zu gehen. Dort hatte Janette neben Duc de Orly gesessen… ob Guisbert nicht doch in die Patentochter seines Vaters verliebt war, obwohl er es vorhin abstritt? Womöglich hatte er gar die Geschichte über Janettes Illegitimität nur erfunden…? Aber nein! So etwas würde Guisbert doch niemals tun! Den Ruf eines adligen Mädchens zu schädigen, um etwaige Konkurrenten um deren Gunst aus dem Weg zu bekommen… Nein, nein, es würde schon wahr sein… vielleicht war Leontine einfach zu erschüttert gewesen, weil Guisbert es auch ihr erzählt hatte…? Immerhin kannten sich die beiden seit Jahren gut. Womöglich hatte sein Freund Emiles Schwester sogar verraten, wer Janettes Vater war?

Severin schluckte. Nur allzu genau erinnerte er sich daran, wie missmutig Leontine vorhin zum Tisch des Marquis du Charmeaux geschaut und dabei gemurmelt hatte, dass Guisbert den ‚Ernst der Lage‘ verkenne. Ihm schien sein Freund dabei etwas hilflos vor sich hin zu lächeln und dessen Vater hatte überaus besorgt gewirkt angesichts der Tatsache, dass Duc de Orly ständig Körperkontakt mit Janette suchte. Himmel, der Herzog war doch nicht etwa ihr Vater?

Der junge Adlige fühlte sich wie betäubt, als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, und plötzlich verstand er auch, weshalb Leontine so still gewesen war und Guisbert sowie der Marquis so besorgt wirkten. Auch die offensichtliche Gleichgültigkeit Monsieur de Brullacs, die dieser dem aufdringlichen Verhalten des Herzogs gegenüber Janette an den Tag legte, passte in dieses Bild. Kein Wunder, dass seine Angebetete sich unwohl fühlte… und ihr offizieller Vater, Gaston de Brullac, tat nichts, um seine angebliche Tochter zu schützen. Denn auch, wenn es sich bei Robert tatsächlich um ihren Vater handelte, wäre das seine Pflicht! Aber Gaston ließ es zu! Er ließ es zu! Was für ein pflichtvergessenes Schwein! Janette brauchte ohne Zweifel Beistand!

Entschlossen schritt Severin zum Tisch des Marquis, blieb davor stehen und starrte Brullac mit ernster Miene an. Dieser sah zu dem Jüngling auf, starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und fragte dann: „Was gibt es?“

„Bitte, erweitert diese Frage noch um ein Detail“, mischte sich Robert de Orly nun ein, der Severin eindringlich ansah. „Wo habt Ihr Mademoiselle de Brullac gelassen, Etampes?“

„Sie war müde und hat sich bereits in Ihr Gemach zurückgezogen“, antwortete Severin wahrheitsgemäß, ohne seinen Blick von Gaston zu nehmen. Dann fuhr er in leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton fort: „Wäre es nicht Eure Pflicht, Euch um Eure Tochter zu kümmern, Brullac? Ich glaube, sie fühlte sich vorhin bereits ein wenig unpässlich.“

„Was? Das ist doch Unsinn!“, tat Gaston die Ermahnung des jungen Adligen ab. „Sicherlich ist das nur eine ihrer Launen. Ihr dürft nicht alles glauben, was Janette Euch erzählt. Vergesst nicht, dass sie auch schon ein junges Weib ist und manchmal recht eigenwillig sein kann, so wie viele Evastöchter…“ [1]

„Eure Tochter verhielt sich tadellos“, nahm Severin seine Angebetete sofort in Schutz.

„Natürlich, daran hege ich ebenso wenig Zweifel wie an Euer Rechtschaffenheit, mein lieber Severin“, warf Bastien du Charmeaux sofort ein und wandte sich Gaston zu. „Für Janette war das heutige Fest gewiss ein wenig viel. Vergesst nicht, dass sie noch nie zuvor auf einer solch großen Gesellschaft war und dass sie sich ebenso wie Ihr selbst eigentlich immer noch in Trauer befindet… gerade Ihr müsstet das Mädchen doch verstehen, Brullac. Sie hat ihre Mutter und Ihr Eure Frau verloren…“

„Wie schrecklich!“, entfuhr es Wilhelmine und sie sah Gaston mitleidig an. „Aber weshalb habt Ihr mir denn nichts davon erzählt, mein Lieber?“

„Ich… nun, ich… ich wollte Euch nicht mit etwas so Traurigem belästigen, Madame.“

„Sehr rücksichtsvoll von Euch, Brullac“, meldete sich der Herzog wieder zu Wort. „Nun, wenn es sich so verhält, ist es nur allzu verständlich, dass sich Eure liebreizende Tochter bereits jetzt schon zurückzog. Es ist wirklich schade, dass wir damit der Gesellschaft Janette's beraubt worden sind. Deshalb sollten wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, um das Kind ein wenig von seiner Trauer abzulenken, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, da habt Ihr sicherlich recht, Robert“, gab Bastien mit betrübtem Antlitz zurück. „Aber auch mir fällt es schwer, denn ich kannte Odette de Brullac persönlich… sie war eine gute Frau und Mutter…“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Gaston seinem Lehnsherrn sofort zu und senkte seinen Blick. Er verweilte einen langen Augenblick so, dann erhob er sich plötzlich abrupt und ging aus dem Saal. Der Marquis, Severin, Madame d’Avigne und ihr Bruder starrten ihm sprachlos hinterher.

„Der Ärmste“, seufzte Wilhelmine dann und sah zu Robert. „Nun haben wir ihn, ohne es zu wollen, doch sehr traurig gemacht.“

Der Herzog legte seiner Schwester eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und wisperte: „Ich bin sicher, Mine, dass du es wunderbar verstehen wirst, ihm Trost zu spenden.“

Severin sah das Geschwisterpaar erstaunt an und fragte dann irritiert: „Habt Ihr etwa nicht gewusst, dass Madame de Brullac vor kurzem verstorben ist?“

„Nein, wir haben erst heute Bekanntschaft mit Gaston de Brullac und seiner Tochter gemacht“, erklärte Robert. „Aber Ihr scheint mir ein wenig verwirrt, Etampes?“

„Es ist nichts, Monsieur le Duc“, erwiderte Severin. „Ich hatte nur angenommen, dass Ihr mit der Familie bekannt seid. Offenbar ein Missverständnis, für das ich Euch um Verzeihung bitte.“

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, mein lieber, junger Freund“, meinte Robert lächelnd. „Ich verstehe sehr gut, dass eine schöne Frau einen Mann völlig durcheinanderbringen kann.“

Etampes verneigte sich etwas und wandte sich dann an Bastien: „Bitte, Marquis, könnte ich Euch auf ein Wort unter vier Augen sprechen?“

„Selbstverständlich“, sagte Charmeaux und erhob sich. „Folgt mir in meinen Empfangsraum, Etampes, dort werden wir ungestört sein.“

In diesem Augenblick kam Guisbert in Begleitung von Aurelie an den Tisch und wandte sich sogleich mit erstaunter Stimme seinem Vater zu: „Du willst doch nicht schon das Fest verlassen?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, gab Bastien zurück. „Dein Freund Etampes wünscht nur kurz, etwas mit mir unter vier Augen zu besprechen. Danach kehre ich selbstverständlich wieder zurück.“

„Gut, Vater, das trifft sich ausgezeichnet. Ich möchte dir nämlich Aurelie d’Arcy vorstellen“, erklärte Guisbert und schaute dann mit bewundernden Blicken zu Severins Cousine, die leicht errötete und die Lider senkte.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen, Mademoiselle d’Arcy“, sagte Bastien höflich und neigte sein Haupt unmerklich vor dem Mädchen. „Ich freue mich sehr darauf, mich mit Euch zu unterhalten. Doch bitte, entschuldigt mich für einen Moment.“

Aurelie sah zaghaft zu dem Hausherrn auf und lächelte schüchtern. Er erwiderte es knapp und verließ dann mit Severin zusammen den Festsaal…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Janette war sehr erstaunt, Therese in ihrer Kammer vorzufinden. Diese lächelte sie etwas säuerlich an und meinte in leicht schnippischem Ton: „Ihr seid ja schon wieder zurück, Mademoiselle. War das Fest etwa nicht nach Eurem Geschmack?“

„Es hat mir durchaus gefallen, aber ich fühle mich nun müde von all der Tanzerei“, antwortete Janette kühl. „Und was tust du hier allein in meinem Gemach?“

„Sophie hat mich auf dem Fest entdeckt, als ich mich gerade mit einem äußerst charmanten, jungen Herrn unterhielt“, erzählte Therese missmutig. „Sie zog mich aus dem Saal, schimpfte dann mit mir und wies mich an, Euer Bett herzurichten und ein wenig aufzuräumen, sonst würde sie es dem Herrn melden.“

„Tut mir leid für dich“, meinte Janette mitfühlend. „Ich hätte dir gegönnt, dich auf der Feier von Monsieur Guisbert zu vergnügen.“

„Danke, Mademoiselle“, erwiderte Therese nun ein wenig freundlicher. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schnippisch zu Euch war, auch vorhin, als der junge Mann Euch Euer Paket brachte. Aber ich war so aufgeregt… und natürlich habe ich mich darüber gefreut, dass alle Gäste des Marquis Euch bewunderten.“

„Nun ja, mir war es ein wenig zu viel. Dauernd wurde ich zum Tanz aufgefordert, ohne dass man mir eine kleine Pause gönnen wollte. Erst Monsieur de Etampes bemerkte, wie dringend ich etwas Erholung brauchte. Er war von all den Herren auf dem Fest der freundlichste und aufmerksamste.“

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Monsieur Severin ist einer der engsten Freunde von Monsieur Giusbert und ein überaus ehrenwerter, junger Mann“, bestätigte Therese. „Ich glaube, er ist sehr angetan von Euch, Mademoiselle.“

„Mag sein, aber wir wollen keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen“, meinte Janette ausweichend. „Sag, Therese, du weißt doch noch, wie der junge Mann aussah, der mir das Paket brachte, nicht wahr?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Hast du ihn vielleicht irgendwo auf dem Schloss gesehen? Er hat vergessen, seinen Botenlohn entgegenzunehmen und es ist mir unangenehm, ihm etwas schuldig zu sein.“

„Nein, Mademoiselle, ich sah ihn nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hat er nach Erledigung seines Auftrags das Schloss sofort verlassen.“

„Überaus bedauerlich…“

„Ach, macht Euch nichts draus! Wenn er so dumm ist, seinen Lohn nicht einzufordern, ist das seine eigene Schuld. Euer Patenonkel wird dem Jüngling sicherlich den ausstehenden Betrag zukommen lassen, wenn Ihr ihm davon erzählt“, versuchte Therese Janette zu trösten. Dann schaute sie neugierig auf das Paket. „Ihr habt es ja gar nicht ausgepackt. Seid Ihr denn nicht neugierig, was sich darinnen befindet?“

„Doch natürlich!“

„Dann lasst es uns öffnen!“

Schon hatte Therese das Paket an sich genommen und löste die Knoten der Seile, die es verschlossen. Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere Ellen des mit Silberfäden durchwirkten weißen Stoffes, der Janette so gut gefallen hatte.

„Oh, wie herrlich!“, rief die Zofe entzückt aus. „Ein wundervoller Stoff für ein Brautkleid. Ihr werdet prachtvoll darin aussehen!“

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und gleich darauf trat Gaston ein, ohne das ‚Herein‘ abzuwarten. Mit einem Blick auf das auffällige Gewebe in den Händen der jungen Therese meinte er: „Wie überaus weitsichtig von deinem Paten, dir ein so großzügiges Geschenk zu machen. Durchaus angemessen für dein Hochzeitskleid.“

„Aber, Vater, ist es nicht voreilig, bereits jetzt schon von einer möglichen Heirat zu sprechen?“, wandte Janette ein.

„Keineswegs, mein Kind“, erklärte Gaston und lächelte sie an. „Duc de Orly gab mir während deiner Abwesenheit unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er dich zur Frau nehmen will.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Janette entsetzt und sie blickte Brullac fassungslos an.

„Oh, was für eine Ehre!“, rief Therese aus. „Ach, Mademoiselle Janette, ich freue mich ja so für Euch.“

„Aber… aber… der Herzog äußerte mir gegenüber nichts dergleichen, Vater!“

„Warum auch, mein Kind? Ich entscheide darüber, wen du heiraten wirst“, erklärte Gaston mit fester, wenngleich freundlicher Stimme. „Na ja, kein Wunder, dass du so überrascht bist, Kind. Ich selbst hätte ja auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet ein so hoher Herr um deine Hand anhalten könnte. Und natürlich bin ich damit einverstanden, dass der Herzog dich ehelicht. Welch ein Segen für unsere Familie, Janette.“

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Duc de Orly und ich uns erst einmal besser kennenlernen würden, Vater? Und möglicherweise bleibt er nicht der einzige Bewerber um meine Hand.“

„Mag sein, Janette. Aber ich wünsche, dass du die Gemahlin von Robert de Orly wirst. Kaum einer der anderen Herren reicht an den Herzog heran. Ich hoffe doch, du weißt die Ehre zu schätzen, dass de Orly um dich wirbt, Mädchen?“

„Natürlich, Vater. Dennoch fände ich es besser, ihn näher kennenzulernen.“

„Der Herzog hegt denselben Wunsch, mein Kind“, sagte Gaston lächelnd. „Wie ich sehe, bist du vernünftig. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, Janette.“

Die Angesprochene neigte leicht ihr Haupt, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sie wusste wohl, dass sie sich dem Willen ihres Vaters fügen musste, obwohl sie de Orly nicht heiraten wollte. Wenn es doch nur einen Ausweg gäbe, diesem Schicksal zu entkommen.

„Möchtest du uns nicht doch noch eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten?“, fragte Gaston. „Der Herzog wäre sicherlich entzückt darüber, dich noch ein wenig um sich zu haben.“

„Tut mir leid, Vater, aber ich fühle mich momentan zu erschöpft“, erwiderte Janette, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Bitte, verzeih mir, aber es ist besser, wenn ich mich jetzt ausruhe. Im Augenblick wäre ich wohl für niemanden auf dem Fest eine gute Gesellschaft. Und ich will dir und den anderen nicht den Abend verderben. Du musst also entschuldigen, Vater.“

„Also schön, dann ruh dich aus, liebes Kind. Ich hoffe, dass es dir morgen wieder besser geht. Gute Nacht, Janette.“

„Gute Nacht, Vater.“

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Bastien schloss die Tür seines Empfangszimmers, nachdem Severin hinter ihm eingetreten war, und bot dem jungen Mann Platz an, während er sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

„Kennt Ihr die junge Dame, die Guisbert mir gleich vorstellen möchte?“, fragte der Hausherr.

„Ja, Marquis“, erwiderte Severin lächelnd. „Mademoiselle d’Arcy ist meine Cousine mütterlicherseits.“

„Eine gute Familie“, murmelte Bastien gedankenvoll. „Keine schlechte Wahl…“

Er sinnierte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem jüngeren Gesprächspartner zu.

„Also, Etampes, warum habt Ihr um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten?“

„Es geht um Mademoiselle de Brullac, Euer Patenkind“, erklärte Severin ohne Umschweife. „Euch ist gewiss nicht entgangen, wie viel Bewunderung sie bei all Euren Gästen ausgelöst hat, und es kann Euch kaum erstaunlich erscheinen, dass sie auch mich bezauberte. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr verliebt in Eure Patentochter bin.“

Bastien lächelte etwas und erwiderte darauf: „Das verstehe ich vollkommen, mein lieber Etampes, und ich ahne, worauf Ihr hinauswollt. Meiner Meinung nach solltet Ihr daher lieber das Gespräch mit Monsieur de Brullac suchen. Er ist der Vater meines Patenkindes.“

„Ist er das wirklich?“, wagte Severin zu fragen und sah, wie der Vater seines Freundes verwundert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog und ihn verständnislos musterte.

„Was soll diese Frage, Etampes?“

„Verzeiht, Marquis, aber mir ist zugetragen worden, dass Mademoiselle Janette's Herkunft nicht ganz zweifelsfrei feststeht. Man munkelt, sie sei…“

„Ah, ich verstehe“, unterbrach Bastien sein Gegenüber. „Ihr habt von diesen dummen Gerüchten gehört, dass Monsieur de Brullac angeblich nicht Janette's leiblicher Vater sei.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Severin, denn er wollte nicht verraten, dass Guisbert ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte.

„Seid versichert, Etampes, dass es sich dabei um eine unerhörte Lüge handelt!“, entgegnete Bastien streng. „Selbstverständlich ist Gaston de Brullac Janette's Vater. Diejenigen, die etwas anderes in Umlauf setzten, sind böswillige Charaktere, die es meinem Vasallen nur übel nahmen, dass er eine Bürgerliche ehelichte.“

„Eine Bürgerliche?“, fragte Severin fassungslos.

„Ein braves, frommes Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hatte“, behauptete der Marquis. „Natürlich suchte Monsieur de Brullac in dieser Angelegenheit meinen Rat; und da ich das Mädchen gut kannte, hatte ich nichts gegen diese Heirat einzuwenden. Doch Ihr wisst sicherlich auch, Etampes, dass es andere gibt, die eine solche Verbindung als Affront gegen ihren Stand auffassen.“

„Allerdings“, hauchte Severin, immer noch bestürzt über das, was er soeben erfahren hatte. Demnach haftete Janette zwar nicht der Makel der Illegitimität an, aber ihre Herkunft war beschmutzt, das edle Geblüt nicht vollwertig. Sie war zur Hälfte bürgerlich…

„Was habt Ihr, Etampes?“, fragte Bastien, dem nicht entging, wie alles Blut aus dem Antlitz seines jungen Gesprächspartners wich. „Ihr gehört doch nicht etwa zu denjenigen, die verächtlich auf brave Bauern und Bürgersleute herabsehen? Vergesst nicht, dass dies Menschen sind, die uns dienen und uns versorgen. Dafür genießen sie unseren Schutz und unser Wohlwollen. Es hat damit alles seine Ordnung.“

„Ihr sagt es, Marquis“, antwortete Severin, der sich nur allmählich wieder fasste. „Gerade wegen dieser Ordnung ist es besser, die Stände nicht zu vermischen. Das hat nichts mit Verachtung zu tun, sondern mit der Einsicht in diese Ordnung. Ihr hättet Brullac niemals zu dieser Ehe ermutigen sollen!“

„Sieh an! Auch Ihr haltet Euch für etwas Besseres, dabei seid Ihr genau wie alle anderen Menschen nackt zur Welt gekommen und werdet sie auch ohne Titel und Besitz wieder verlassen. Ein wenig Demut stünde Euch besser zu Gesicht!“, meinte der Marquis in heftigem Ton und spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. Odette erschien ihm immer noch viel wertvoller als seine hochwohlgeborene Gattin. In ihrem Armen fand er die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, die ihm die kaltherzige, hochmütige Adéle niemals geben konnte. Kein Wunder, dass ihm Janette, das Kind der Liebe, gefühlsmäßig näher stand und ihm mehr bedeutete als sein Sohn, der seiner Mutter nur allzu ähnlich war. Gerade deshalb tat ihm der Gedanke weh, dass der junge Etampes, der gerade eben wohl noch im Begriff stand, um Janette's Hand zu bitten, von diesem Wunsch nun absehen würde.

„Nun, Etampes, Ihr schweigt?“, fuhr Bastien höhnisch fort und starrte ihn kalt an. „Ich nehme an, es stört Euch sehr, dass Janette eine bürgerliche Mutter hatte? Des Weiteren nehme ich an, dass Ihr dadurch von der Liebe zu meiner Patentochter nun vollkommen geheilt seid, nicht wahr? Das Gespräch hat sich damit wohl erledigt!“

Severin lief rot an, doch der Marquis beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Doch bevor er noch die Klinke berührte, rief der junge Mann: „Halt! Wartet, Marquis du Charmeaux!“

Überrascht drehte der Angesprochene sich um und musterte den Jüngling erstaunt. Dieser hatte sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl erhoben und erwiderte die Blicke des Hausherrn fest.

„Ihr könnt freilich nicht davon ausgehen, dass ich besonders glücklich darüber bin, dass Brullac eine Frau ehelichte, die weit unter seinem Stand war“, erklärte Severin. „Aber dennoch hat dies keineswegs zur Folge, die Liebe zu Eurer Patentochter aus meinem Herzen zu tilgen. Sie ist trotz allem die schönste und liebenswerteste junge Dame, die ich kenne, und ich habe keinen größeren Wunsch, als sie zu meiner Gemahlin zu machen. Denn wer Janette kennenlernt, kann keinen Zweifel daran hegen, dass sie von edlem Geblüt ist.“

Einen Moment lang starrte Bastien den jungen Etampes an, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. Doch dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln über sein Antlitz aus.

„Nun… es freut mich, dass Ihr es aufrichtig mit Janette meint“, sagte Bastien dann und kam langsam wieder auf Severin zu. „Meine Patentochter liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ist ein überaus wertvolles Mädchen. Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst zu würdigen, welch einen Schatz Ihr an Janette haben werdet, Etampes. Und damit Ihr es nicht vergesst, werde ich zu ihrer kaum nennenswerten Mitgift, die sie von ihrem Vater erhält, eine hohe Summe hinzufügen. Dafür müsst Ihr mir versprechen, Janette immer mit Respekt und Hochachtung zu behandeln. Denn das steht ihr zu.“

„Glaubt Ihr, ich wüsste das nicht?“, gab Severin zurück und verneigte sich leicht vor dem Marquis. „Ich versichere Euch, dass mir Janette ebenso am Herzen liegt und ebenso wertvoll ist wie Euch. Daher möchte ich Euch bitten, bei Gaston de Brullac ein gutes Wort für mich einzulegen, denn ich hege die Absicht, morgen bei ihm um die Hand seiner Tochter anzuhalten.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Evastöchter“ oder „Töchter Evas“ war eine Bezeichnung für Frauen und bezieht sich auf die Paradieserzählung. Die christlichen Kirchenväter machten bei der Interpretation dieses Textes Eva allein dafür verantwortlich, dass die Menschheit aus dem Paradies vertrieben wurde. Sie nahmen diese Erzählung zum Anlass, Frauen im Allgemeinen abzuwerten (sie besäßen keine „Seele“, keinen „Verstand“) und zu unterdrücken.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Janette hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint, nachdem ihr Vater und Therese gegangen waren, wurde von bedrückenden Traumbildern gequält und erwachte sofort, als sie den ersten Hahnenschrei hörte. Voller Kummer stand sie auf, zog sich rasch eins ihrer einfachen Kleider an und ging in der Absicht nach unten, sich im Garten unter die große Kastanie zu setzen und darüber nachzudenken, was sie tun könnte, um einer Ehe mit Robert de Orly zu entgehen. Doch auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihr Guisbert und Severin auf dem Flur entgegen und begrüßten sie gut gelaunt. Sie erwiderte den Morgengruß und nahm deutlich wahr, mit welch verliebten Blicken Severin sie wieder ansah. Unangenehm davon berührt, wandte sie sich rasch Guisbert zu, der sie strahlend angrinste.

„Ihr seid ja schon so früh auf“, stellte der junge Marquis fest. „Ich hoffe, dass dies auf eine erholsame Nachtruhe zurückzuführen ist?“

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage“, antwortete Janette und wünschte, die beiden Jünglinge würden gleich an ihr vorbeigehen, damit sie endlich in den Garten flüchten konnte. Sie ersehnte im Moment nichts so sehr wie das Alleinsein.

„Schade, dass Ihr das Fest so früh verlassen habt“, fuhr Guisbert fort. „Viele meiner Gäste und auch ich fanden das überaus bedauerlich. Besonders Duc de Orly vermisste Euch, doch er hatte durchaus Verständnis dafür, dass Ihr erschöpft wart.“

„Sehr freundlich von ihm“, murmelte das Mädchen und senkte den Blick zu Boden, damit der junge Marquis nicht sah, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Bereits der Name Orlys beschwor das innere Bild in ihr herauf, welch freudlose Zukunft sie erwartete. Ach, sie wollte nicht die Frau des Herzogs werden, obwohl ihr Vater ihr dies fast befohlen hatte. Und als gute Tochter musste sie sich dem Willen des Vaters fügen. Es war ja auch eine Ehre, von einem so hochgestellten Mann wie de Orly zur Braut auserwählt worden zu sein. Wie gern würde sie darauf verzichten, aber ihre Abneigung gegen den Herzog interessierte niemanden! Oh, wenn es doch nur etwas gäbe, dass gegen eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Familien sprach. Wenn es doch nur etwas gäbe, dass diese Hochzeit verhinderte!

„Es scheint Euch nicht so gut zu gehen, wie Ihr uns glauben machen wollt“, mischte sich nun Severin ein, der seinen Blick keinen Moment von seiner Angebeteten abgewandt hatte und sah, wie blass sie auf einmal wurde.

„Vermutlich habt Ihr noch nicht gefrühstückt“, meinte Guisbert, nahm eine Hand Janettes und hakte sie bei sich im Arm ein, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten. „Severin und ich wollten gerade eine Kleinigkeit zu uns nehmen. Dabei wäre es uns eine Freude, wenn Ihr uns Gesellschaft leisten würdet, liebe Janette.“

Das Mädchen schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und ließ sich von Guisbert in die Küche mitnehmen, wobei sein Freund sie begleitete. Dort war es den Dienstboten ein Vergnügen, ihnen reichlich aufzutischen. Dabei scherzte der junge Marquis ein wenig mit der Köchin und zwei Küchenmägden, forderte Janette auf, tüchtig zu essen, und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Freund zu.

„Mein Vater ist überaus angetan von Aurelie“, schwärmte Guisbert und brachte Severin dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zuzuwenden. „Ich denke, er hätte nichts gegen eine Verbindung einzuwenden. Deine Cousine wird sicherlich eine gute Ehefrau werden.“

„Ja, das denke ich auch“, erwiderte sein Freund. „Und mir scheint, Aurelie mag dich ebenfalls sehr. Sie ist ein sanftes, fügsames Mädchen, das gewiss all deinen Erwartungen entspricht.“

„Nun, sobald ich noch etwas mehr Zeit mit deiner Cousine verbracht habe und sicher bin, dass sie die Richtige ist, werde ich deine Tante aufsuchen“, meinte Guisbert lächelnd.

„Aha, das klingt ja geradeso, als ob deine Wahl schon feststünde“, gab Severin zurück. „Da wird Leontine aber sehr enttäuscht sein. Du weißt gewiss, dass sie sich große Hoffnungen darauf gemacht hat, dass sie diejenige ist, die du erwählst.“

„Sie wird ihre Enttäuschung schon überwinden und sich mit einem anderen trösten“, sagte Guisbert leichthin. „Es gibt genügend Herren, die sie gern zu ihrer Gattin machen würden.“

„Tja, aber wir beide gehören nicht dazu“, bemerkte Severin leicht ironisch und sah dabei wieder zu Janette, die ihnen aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. „Was meine Person angeht, habe ich auch schon eine Wahl getroffen.“

Guisbert entging der verliebte Blick seines Freundes zu Janette nicht, weshalb er sich rasch an das Mädchen wandte: „Und Ihr, meine Liebe, wisst Ihr denn auch schon, wem Euer Herz gehört?“

Janette fühlte sich ertappt, lief rot an und senkte erneut ihren Blick, wobei sie flüsterte: „Ja, ich weiß genau, wem mein Herz gehört…“

„Ihr könnt Euch sehr geehrt fühlen, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und sein Wohlgefallen gefunden zu haben, Janette. Robert wird Euch auf Händen tragen.“

„Robert?“, entfuhr es Severin überrascht und er starrte seinen Freund nun an. Doch mit Janettes Selbstbeherrschung war es vorbei. Sie erhob sich rasch vom Stuhl und hastete aus der Küche, denn niemand sollte ihre Tränen sehen. Etampes blickte ihr erschrocken nach, erhob sich auch und wollte ihr nacheilen, aber Guisbert hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass sie!“, ermahnte er seinen Freund. „Sie ist nicht für dich bestimmt!“

„Was soll das heißen?!“, fuhr Severin ihn an. „Du willst mir doch nicht im Ernst einreden, dass Janette sich Robert de Orly zugewandt hat?!“

„Warum denn nicht?“, spottete Guisbert und lächelte boshaft. „Gestern Abend jedenfalls hatte sie weder etwas gegen seine Gesellschaft einzuwenden noch gegen seine leichten, zärtlichen Berührungen, mit denen er sie hin und wieder bedachte.“

„Also mir schien, als wäre ihr das sehr unangenehm gewesen.“

„Unsinn, Severin! Ich kenne Janette besser als du, und wenn es ihr tatsächlich zuwider gewesen wäre, hätte sie es sich nicht gefallen lassen, wie ihr eben erfolgter Auftritt beweist. Die Kleine ist nur etwas schüchtern, wenn ihr ein Mann gefällt“, behauptete Guisbert. „Und ich glaube, Robert hat ihr schon sehr imponiert.“

„Du irrst dich, Guisbert! Janette gestand mir, dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtet!“

Der junge Marquis lachte laut auf und erklärte dann: „Glaubst du wirklich, sie hätte dir verraten, dass Robert ihr gefällt, wo ihr doch sicherlich nicht entgangen ist, wie verliebt du sie angeschmachtet hast? Sie wollte dich eben nicht kränken, deshalb sagte sie solch einen Unsinn zu dir.“

„Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben!“

„Komm schon, Severin, nimm es nicht so schwer! Ich weiß ja, dass Janette dir gefällt, aber du musst sie dir aus dem Kopf schlagen! Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass sie sehr verliebt ist.“

„Leontine tischte mir auch die absurde Geschichte auf, dass Janette einen Bürgerlichen lieben würde.“

„Das ist natürlich Unsinn! In Wahrheit nämlich hat es ihr Robert angetan!“

„Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben!“, bekräftigte Severin erneut seine Zweifel.

„Tut mir leid, mein Freund, aber sie vertraute es einer ihrer Zofen unter vier Augen an“, log Guisbert. „Zwar hat sie noch eine große Scheu vor Robert, aber dennoch bewundert sie ihn.“

„Unmöglich…“

„Was soll ich nur tun, um dir endlich die Augen zu öffnen, Severin?“, seufzte Guisbert gespielt. „Gaston de Brullac hatte gestern Abend noch eine kurze Unterredung mit seiner Tochter und sie gab zu, Robert besser kennenlernen zu wollen. Dies teilte er nämlich de Orly mit, als er auf das Fest zurückkehrte. Wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, kannst du ja gerne meinen Vater oder Madame d’Avigne fragen. Sie waren nämlich genau wie ich dabei, als er Robert diese Nachricht übermittelte.“

Severin ließ sich getroffen auf den Stuhl sinken. Die Nennung dieser glaubwürdigen Zeugen war ihm Bestätigung genug dafür, dass sein Freund wohl die Wahrheit sprach. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie heftig Janette ihn zurückgewiesen und er dies als Zeichen ihrer Unschuld und Tugendhaftigkeit gewertet hatte. Er hatte ihr geglaubt, dass ihr seine Liebesbezeugungen zu schnell gingen. Welch ein Narr war er doch gewesen! Wie hatte ein kluger Mann wie er nur derart auf ein schönes Gesicht hereinfallen können?!

Severin hielt mit seinen Gedanken einen Augenblick inne, da er die Möglichkeit einräumte, Janette vielleicht Unrecht zu tun. Aber aus welchem Grunde sollte Guisbert, sein bester Freund, ihn anlügen? Dazu gab es keinen Grund. Auch erinnerte Severin sich daran, dass Janette ihm sagte, dass sie ihn erst näher kennenlernen wolle. Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihn abgewehrt – und es war wohl ganz in ihrem Sinne und in dem Brullacs. Dabei hatte Severin den Eindruck gehabt, dass zwischen Janette und ihm doch eine gewisse Anziehung bestand, dass das Mädchen auch ihn sympathisch fand. Möglicherweise war dieser Eindruck auch richtig gewesen und vielleicht hätte Janette seiner Werbung mit der Zeit nachgegeben, hätte Brullac seiner Tochter nicht unter vier Augen davon erzählt, dass Robert de Orly sie ernsthaft als zukünftige Gattin in Erwägung zog. Und die Antwort, die Brullac dem Herzog dann von Janette ausrichtete, war genau die gleiche, die sie ihm zuvor gegeben hatte: Sie wollte ihn näher kennenlernen!

Als Severin sich dieser Aussage erneut erinnerte, zog sich in seiner Brust etwas sehr heftig und schmerzhaft zusammen. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass Guisbert ihm wohl die Wahrheit berichtet hatte, um ihn davor zu bewahren, sich weiterhin von Janette narren zu lassen, verflog seine Verliebtheit zu dem hübschen Mädchen und machte einer tiefen Enttäuschung und einer innerlichen Wut Platz.

Selbst wenn er einräumte, dass Janette möglicherweise keine wissentlich berechnende Person war, so ließ sie sich doch von dem Reichtum und dem Ansehen eines Duc de Orly blenden. Ihre Scheu vor dem Herzog schien wohl nicht gespielt, war aber keineswegs das Resultat der Angst, sondern vielmehr das der Bewunderung. Severin konnte durchaus verstehen, dass ein Mädchen niederen Adels von de Orly beeindruckt war und dass es ihr schmeichelte, sein Interesse geweckt zu haben. Doch das minderte nicht die innere Wut, die er in sich spürte, weil auch Janette nur eine Evastochter war. Und er schwor sich, niemals wieder auf ein Weib hereinzufallen, sollte sie auch noch so hübsch und so liebenswürdig wirken. War das denn nicht gerade die Waffe, mit der Frauen Männer um den Verstand bringen konnten? So, wie Janette beinahe ihn um den Verstand gebracht hatte?! Die Kirchenmänner taten schon recht daran, alle Gläubigen mit der Geschichte der ersten Menschen vertraut zu machen, damit niemand vergaß, dass es Eva war, die Adam dazu gebracht hatte, von der verbotenen Frucht zu essen und damit des Paradieses verlustig zu gehen. Vor Weibern musste man sich hüten!

„Vergiss Janette doch einfach!“, forderte Guisbert seinen Freund auf. „Keine Frau ist es wert, dass man sich wegen ihr verrückt macht! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns einen schönen Vormittag machen und zusammen ausreiten, um uns die Weiber für eine Weile aus dem Kopf zu schlagen? Sie sind wirklich nicht die Welt, Severin!“

Der Angesprochene nickte und ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Antlitz.

„Du hast vollkommen recht, Guisbert. Lass uns ausreiten! Es wird Zeit, dass ich meinen klaren Verstand zurückerlange. Deine opulente Feier gestern mit all unseren Freunden und vielen mehr oder weniger guten Bekannten mit all ihren Weibern, Töchtern, Nichten und was weiß ich… nun, das muss wohl zu viel für mich gewesen sein.“

„Es gibt genug hübsche, wohl situierte Frauen“, stimmte Guisbert fröhlich grinsend zu. „Einem Mann wie dir bietet sich reichlich Auswahl. Du musst nicht die Erstbeste nehmen und du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen! Robert ist hingegen nicht mehr so jung. Gönnen wir ihm doch das Mädchen, das er allen anderen vorzieht. Janette ist zwar nicht gerade die beste Partie, aber wenigstens hübsch und fügsam. Robert wird mit einem kleinen, dummen Gänschen wie ihr durchaus zufrieden sein. Dich würde eine solche Frau auf die Dauer sicherlich langweilen. Und das Hofleben in Paris bietet doch genug Abwechslung und geistreichere Damen als ein prüdes Mädchen aus einfachem Landadel, nicht wahr?“

Das kurze, trockene Lachen, welches Severin als Antwort ertönen ließ, klang nicht überzeugend, aber Guisbert reichte es, um zu erkennen, dass seine Lüge erfolgreich gewesen war. Die Verwandlung der fröhlichen Miene seines Freundes in ein missmutiges Gesicht, als er ihm davon erzählte, dass Janette angeblich ihrer Zofe heimlich gestanden hätte, de Orly würde ihr gefallen, tat deutlich Kunde davon. Dass darüber hinaus Brullac dem Herzog und seiner Schwester gegenüber tatsächlich behauptet hatte, seine Tochter wünsche eine nähere Bekanntschaft, untermauerte das Lügengespinst zudem noch, so dass Severins Verliebtheit in Janette wohl bald der Vergangenheit angehören dürfte. Der Weg zu einer Verbindung zwischen ihr und de Orly war damit geebnet, so dass man zuversichtlich mit einer baldigen Hochzeit rechnen konnte…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Leontine hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich. Nachdem die Feier vorbei war, hatte sie sich sofort auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, sich von ihrer Zofe entkleiden lassen, die Bedienstete dann fortgeschickt und hinter ihr die Tür zugeschlossen, bevor sie sich zu Bett begab und nun endlich ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Selbstverständlich war ihr nicht entgangen, wie viel Zeit Guisbert mit Aurelie verbracht hatte. Doch als er Severins Cousine schließlich an den Tisch seines Vaters führte, sie dort vorstellte und sich dann mit seiner Begleiterin dazu setzte, wurde ihr mit einem Mal klar, wen er als mögliche Braut in Erwägung zog.

Mit diesen deprimierenden Gedanken war Leontine schließlich eingeschlafen, aber sie schreckte mehrere Male in dieser Nacht von einem fürchterlichen Alptraum hoch und hatte Mühe, sich zu beruhigen. Erst gegen Morgengrauen fiel sie in einen halbwegs ruhigen Schlaf, aus dem sie jedoch zwei Stunden später wie gerädert erwachte. Dennoch hielt sie nichts mehr im Bett und sie stand auf, schloss die Tür ihres Gemachs auf und rief nach einer Bediensteten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Zofe erschien, um ihr beim Ankleiden zu helfen.

Fertig angezogen machte Leontine sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle, wo man laut Aussage des Schlossherrn den Gästen ein Frühstück servieren würde. Als sie den Raum betrat, befand sich noch kein Mensch darinnen, was ihr mehr als recht war. Lediglich ein Bediensteter, der sie gesehen und ihr gefolgt war, fragte demütig: „Wünschen Mademoiselle zu speisen?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Leontine gleichgültig, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Aber nur ein Glas Wein und etwas Weißbrot.“

Der Diener entfernte sich und Leontine setzte sich an die lange Tafel, wo sie sich nun den Gedanken an gestern Abend hingab. Alles war anders gekommen, als sie es sich erhofft hatte. Dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie Guisbert gefiel. Doch dieser hatte sich offensichtlich Aurelie zugewandt, dieser langweiligen, kleinen Blondine. Was fand Guisbert nur an ihr? Severins Cousine sah zwar recht hübsch aus, aber sie war kaum die Art von Frau, die einen Mann wie Guisbert auf die Dauer fesseln konnte. Das musste doch auch dem jungen Marquis klar sein. Umso unverständlicher war es, dass er sich ernsthaft für Aurelie zu interessieren schien. Ebenso seltsam wie Guisberts rasche Entschlossenheit, Janette de Brullac dabei zu helfen, mit diesem Tuchhändlerssohn zusammenzukommen. Das ließ darauf schließen, dass er wohl nicht viel von Gastons schöner Tochter hielt, obwohl er sie der Gesellschaft als ehrenwerte junge Dame vorführte, mit ihr tanzte und so tat, als wäre er völlig entzückt von ihr. Welch merkwürdiges Verhalten in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Guisbert Monsieur de Brullac ganz offensichtlich als Freund betrachtete… oder war dies auch nur vorgetäuscht?

In diesem Moment trat der Diener in den Raum, um ihr das bestellte Frühstück zu bringen. Gleich darauf folgte ihm Gaston de Brullac, der ebenfalls ein Morgenmahl einforderte und sich dann mit breitem Lächeln neben Leontine setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Mademoiselle de Marinac“, begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Welch glücklicher Umstand, dass ich die Ehre habe, zusammen mit Euch das Frühstück einzunehmen.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, gab die junge Frau spöttisch zurück. „Gestern Abend machtet Ihr nicht den Eindruck, großen Wert auf meine Gesellschaft zu legen, nachdem Madame d’Avigne neben Euch Platz nahm.“

„Ihr irrt Euch sehr, meine Teuerste“, versicherte Gaston daraufhin schnell. „Für mich wart Ihr gestern Abend das schönste Geschöpf der Welt und Ihr seid es immer noch. Aber was habe ich schon für eine Chance gegen Guisbert du Charmeaux?“

„Nun, der junge Marquis hegt offensichtlich kein Interesse an mir, da er den größten Teil des Abends mit Mademoiselle Aurelie verbrachte und sie sogar seinem Vater vorstellte“, erwiderte Leontine missmutig. „Nein, der Sohn unseres verehrten Gastgebers legt keinen Wert auf meine Gesellschaft, sondern zieht nicht nur Mademoiselle Aurelie vor, sondern scheint überdies vernarrt in Eure Tochter zu sein.“

„Völlig undenkbar“, meinte Gaston und schüttelte den Kopf. „Janette ist für ihn nichts weiter als das Patenkind seines Vaters und er lässt ihr die gleiche Höflichkeit angedeihen, wie all seinen anderen Gästen.“

„Aber es war Eure Tochter und keine andere, mit der Guisbert du Charmeaux den Ball eröffnete. Das ist mehr als bloße Höflichkeit, Gaston!“

„Ihr messt diesem Umstand zu viel Bedeutung bei, liebste Leontine. Glaubt mir, der junge Marquis tat dies nur aus Freundschaft zu mir, damit Janette die Aufmerksamkeit diverser heiratsfähiger Herren erregt. Es ist in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir nur von niederem Adel sind und meine Tochter daher keine hohe Mitgift in eine mögliche Verbindung einbringen wird, von großem Vorteil für uns, wenn man sieht, dass wir das Wohlwollen der Familie du Charmeaux genießen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass dies dabei hilft, meine Tochter gut zu verheiraten.“

„Nun, einem Bürgerlichen wird die geringe Mitgift Eurer Tochter immer noch als sehr hoch erscheinen“, bemerkte Leontine spitz.

„Einem Bürgerlichen?“, fragte Gaston verständnislos. „Ihr sprecht in Rätseln, meine Liebe.“

„So wisst, dass mir Guisbert gestern bei einem vertraulichen Gespräch mitteilte, Eurer Tochter dabei helfen zu wollen, einen gewissen Philippe zu heiraten, der es ihr offensichtlich überaus angetan hat“, meinte die junge Frau und beobachtete dabei aufmerksam das Antlitz ihres Sitznachbarn, der sie erstaunt anstarrte und dabei alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verlor. Dann schüttelte er plötzlich den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was ihm jedoch kaum gelang.

„Es muss sich um einen Scherz handeln“, sagte Gaston.

„Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht!“, antwortete Leontine. Als Brullac sich daraufhin erhob und aus der Halle eilte, glitt ein boshaftes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie nahm einen Schluck Wein, wobei sie sich wieder ihren Überlegungen hingab. Sie verstand vollkommen, warum Gaston de Brullac seine Tochter so schnell wie möglich mit einem Adligen verheiraten wollte. Schließlich war sie nicht sein eigenes Kind. Aber warum lag Guisbert ebenfalls viel daran, Janette rasch unter die Haube zu bringen? An seine Freundschaft zu Gaston glaubte sie nicht so recht. Auch dass die junge Brullac das Patenkind seines Vaters war, dürfte Guisbert ziemlich egal sein. Dennoch war es merkwürdig, dass er so schnell dazu bereit war, alles zu tun, damit sie die Ehefrau eines Tuchhändlers wurde. Guisbert legte nämlich sehr viel Wert auf die Einhaltung der Stände und es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, eine Adlige darin zu unterstützen, in die Niederungen des Kaufmannsstandes abzusteigen. Dass er es trotzdem tun wollte, musste gravierende Gründe haben, zum Beispiel, dass er sich in irgendeiner Art von Janette bedroht fühlte… aber wie konnte das sein? Janette war doch lediglich die Tochter eines Vasallen seines Vaters…

Irritiert brach Leontine sich ein Stück Weißbrot ab und schob es in den Mund. Wie konnte die Tochter eines kleinen Vasallen den Sohn eines hochstehenden Lehnsherrn bedrohen? Was könnte Guisbert von Janette de Brullac zu befürchten haben? Sie war doch nur ein junges Mädchen, das zudem ziemlich töricht zu sein schien… aber womöglich hing dies mit dem leiblichen Vater Janette's zusammen… ihr Verschwinden oder ihre Verheiratung musste Guisbert Vorteile bringen…

Leontine hielt den Atem an, so unfassbar war der Gedanke, der sich ihr unmittelbar aufdrängte. Aber es schien die einzig nachvollziehbare Erklärung für Guisberts Verhalten zu sein. Janette war seine illegitime Halbschwester, die Tochter von Bastien du Charmeaux!

Je mehr Leontine darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verfestigte sich diese Schlussfolgerung zu einer unbezweifelbaren Wahrheit! Ja, jetzt konnte sie durchaus verstehen, weshalb Guisbert so großes Interesse daran hatte, Janette zu verheiraten, notfalls sogar mit einem Tuchhändler. Barg doch die Existenz seiner Halbschwester die latente Gefahr in sich, dass der alte Charmeaux auch ihr einen Teil seines nicht unbeträchtlichen Vermögens vererbte.

Zufrieden damit, endlich erkannt zu haben, wie das Verhalten Guisberts gegenüber Janette du Brullac einzuschätzen war und weshalb er Gaston ein gewisses Wohlwollen entgegenbrachte, lehnte Leontine sich entspannt zurück und genoss die letzten Schlucke ihres Weins, wobei sich allmählich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Mal sehen, ob sie Guisbert nicht doch dazu bringen konnte, sie als Braut zu erwählen…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Gaston eilte so rasch, wie seine Füße ihn tragen konnten, hinauf in das Gemach Janettes, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Aber er fand lediglich Therese vor, die gerade das Bett machte.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?“, fragte er die junge Bedienstete ungehalten.

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis“, entgegnete Therese ebenfalls wenig freundlich. „Sie sagte lediglich, dass sie spazieren gehen wolle.“

Wortlos verließ Brullac die Kammer und eilte aufgeregt wieder die Treppen hinunter, um sich im Garten des Schlosses auf die Suche nach Janette zu machen. Doch als er gerade den Flur entlangschritt, der in Richtung der Schlosskapelle führte, kam ihm sein Lehnsherr entgegen, so dass Gaston nichts anderes übrig blieb, als stehen zu bleiben.

„Guten Morgen, Brullac!“, begrüßte Bastien ihn gut gelaunt.

„Guten Morgen, Herr“, antwortete der Angesprochene.

„Ihr seht aus, als wäret Ihr dem Leibhaftigen begegnet“, meinte der Marquis, nachdem er Gaston genauer gemustert hatte.

„Genau so fühle ich mich auch, Herr“, gab Brullac ärgerlich zu. „Gerade eben erfuhr ich, dass Janette sich erdreistet, eine unmögliche Verbindung ins Auge zu fassen, und Euren Sohn dazu gebracht hat, ihr dabei behilflich zu sein.“

Himmel, was redet Ihr da, Brullac?“, entfuhr es Bastien und er starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen an. „Hattet Ihr vielleicht einen schlechten Traum?“

„Ganz und gar nicht, ich habe wundervoll geruht“, erwiderte Gaston aufgebracht. „Und als ich in der Halle zum Frühstück erschien, fühlte ich mich auch noch gut. Doch dann wurde mir zugetragen, dass meine Tochter sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, die Frau eines Bürgerlichen zu werden.“

„Ach so, diese kindlichen Schwärmerei“, meinte der Marquis erleichtert und einen Moment später glitt ein verständnisvolles Lächeln über seine Züge. Gaston jedoch starrte ihn immer noch verärgert an, so dass Bastien sich verpflichtet fühlte, ihn aufzuklären. „Beruhigt Euch wieder, mein lieber Brullac, und macht Euch keine Sorgen, nur weil Janette von dem jungen Philippe Mercier angetan ist. Sie wird ihn bald vergessen haben, wenn wir Severin Etampes in seinem Brautwerben um sie unterstützen.“

„Severin Etampes?“, fragte Gaston verwirrt.

„Ja, mein lieber Brullac“, erklärte Bastien lächelnd. „Der junge Etampes gestand mir unter vier Augen, Janette heiraten zu wollen, und ich finde, dass er von Alter und Stand gut zu dem Mädchen passt. Die beiden scheinen sich sehr sympathisch zu sein und man darf davon ausgehen, dass sie eine gute Ehe führen werden.“

Gaston schien sich zu beruhigen, als er diese Worte vernahm, aber zufrieden wirkte er dennoch nicht. Darum lud der Schlossherr ihn ein, mit ihm zusammen in seinem Privatgemach einen Schluck Wein zu nehmen und bei dieser Gelegenheit weiter die Vorteile einer Verbindung zwischen Severin Etampes und Janette auszuführen.

Nachdem Gaston sich gegenüber seinem Lehnsherrn auf dessen freundliche Aufforderung hin gesetzt und einige Schlucke des köstlichen Apfelweines zu sich genommen hatte, wagte er zaghaft die Frage zu stellen: „Severin Etampes will Janette tatsächlich zur Frau?“

„Ja, Brullac, das hat er mir selbst gestern heimlich unter vier Augen gestanden“, erklärte Bastien vergnügt. „Und er ist ein feiner junger Mann, das versichere ich Euch. Er stammt aus gutem Hause, ist weitläufig mit dem König verwandt und darum auch die meiste Zeit am Hofe. Er kann Janette ein überaus angenehmes Leben bieten, und ich bin sicher, dass sie sich schnell in Paris einleben wird. Zweifellos wird eine so hübsche und wohlerzogene junge Frau das Wohlgefallen der Königin erregen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit von ihr zu einer ihrer Hofdamen erwählt. Ihr werdet sehen, Brullac, dass unsere Janette noch eine der angesehensten Damen von Paris wird.“

„Dagegen lässt sich nichts sagen, Herr“, wandte Gaston ein. „Aber wer sagt, dass das närrische Mädchen diese Chance wahrnimmt? Was, wenn sie darauf besteht, unbedingt diesen Bürgerlichen zu heiraten, dessen Name mir bereits wieder entfallen ist. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Mann?“

„Ich bitte Euch, Euch darüber keine Sorgen zu machen“, versuchte der Marquis seinen Vasallen zu beruhigen. „Janette ist ein vernünftiges Mädchen und wird sich doch kaum Euren Wünschen entgegenstellen, Brullac. Immerhin geltet Ihr als ihr offizieller Vater und sie schuldet Euch Gehorsam.“

„Das hat die kleine Närrin nicht davon abgehalten, von zu Hause fortzulaufen und sich leichtsinnigerweise in Gefahr zu begeben!“

„Nun, wir können alle Gott danken, dass er Janette zu der Familie Mercier geführt hat, die ihr Schutz unter ihrem Dach gewährte“, meinte Bastien. „Sie sind sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen und brachten sie glücklicherweise in mein Schloss. So etwas ist nicht selbstverständlich, wie Ihr selbst sicherlich wisst, Brullac. Wir sind den Merciers sehr zu Dank verpflichtet.“

„Schon…“, brummte Gaston ungehalten. „Dafür, dass sie Janette bei sich aufnahmen und zu Euch brachten, bin ich auch dankbar. Doch dass ihr Sohn Janette den Kopf verdrehte, nehme ich ihnen übel, denn sie haben es einfach zugelassen.“

„Aber ich bitte Euch, Brullac! Philipp Mercier ist ein erwachsener Mann und Janette in einem heiratsfähigen Alter. Was ist natürlicher, als dass sich zwei junge Leute, fast im gleichen Alter, zueinander hingezogen fühlen? Das könnt Ihr schwerlich dem alten Mercier und seiner Frau anlasten. Ebensowenig wie mir oder Euch selbst!“

Ungehalten über diesen Einwand, dem er nichts entgegenbringen konnte, stieß Gaston ärgerlich hervor: „Ich will nicht, dass Janette den Sohn dieser Merciers heiratet!“

„Dazu wird es auch nicht kommen, mein guter Brullac“, versuchte Bastien erneut, seinen Gesprächspartner zu beruhigen. „Der alte Mercier ist ebenfalls gegen eine solche Verbindung und sein Sohn wirkte auf mich überaus vernünftig, so dass wir von dieser Seite nichts zu befürchten haben. Wie ich Euch bereits sagte, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Janette den jungen Mann bald vergessen haben wird, wenn wir Severin Etampes freie Hand lassen, sie zu umwerben. Sie scheint ihn ebenfalls zu mögen und vermutlich wird sie seinem Brautwerben bald nachgeben. Mit Severin bekommt Ihr wahrlich einen Schwiegersohn, auf den Ihr stolz sein könnt, Brullac! Und seine Verbindungen bei Hofe werden Euch gewiss nicht unwillkommen sein.“

„Nun, gegen den jungen Etampes ist in der Tat nichts zu sagen“, gab Gaston endlich zu und schien sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Ihr glaubt also, Janette lässt sich durch das Werben um ihre Person beeinflussen?“

„Aber natürlich, mein Lieber! Welcher jungen Dame schmeichelt es schließlich nicht, wenn sie mit Komplimenten und Geschenken umworben wird? Und welche junge Dame wünscht sich nicht heimlich, die Gattin eines angesehenen Edelmannes zu werden?“

„Auch ich hege diesen Wunsch, Herr; und obwohl Severin Etampes durchaus ein annehmbarer Schwiegersohn wäre, würde ich einen anderen Brautwerber vorziehen.“

„Einen anderen Brautwerber?“, fragte der Marquis irritiert und runzelte die Stirn. „Und wen habt Ihr dabei genau im Sinn?“

„Nun, zweifellos ist Euch nicht entgangen, wie gut Janette dem Duc de Orly gefällt“, erwiderte Gaston mit ein wenig Stolz in der Stimme. „Natürlich würde ich einen Antrag des Herzogs vorziehen.“

„Das kann doch nicht Euer Ernst sein, Brullac?!“, entfuhr es Bastien entsetzt. „Wisst Ihr, dass Robert de Orly älter ist als ich? Und er steht nicht gerade in dem Ruf, sehr liebenswürdig zu sein!“

„Aber er ist ein angesehener Mann von hohem Adel “, entgegnete Gaston unbeeindruckt. „Er kann Janette ein gutes Leben bieten und gewiss gefällt es ihr, die angesehene Gattin eines solch bedeutenden Mannes zu sein.“

„Zu dieser Verbindung werde ich niemals mein Einverständnis geben!“, entfuhr es Bastien aufgebracht.

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb Ihr dagegen seid“, meinte Gaston verwundert. „Würde es Euch nicht mit Stolz erfüllen, Eure illegitime Tochter als geachtete Gemahlin eines Hochadligen zu sehen?“

„Schon, aber nicht um jeden Preis!“, erklärte der Marquis. „Ist Euch denn entgangen, dass sich Janette in Gegenwart de Orlys unbehaglich fühlt? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie mit ihm eine gute Ehe führen wird. Im Vergleich mit ihm ist sie doch noch ein Kind!“

„Ein heiratsfähiges Kind“, wagte Gaston seinen Lehnsherrn zu verbessern. „Und meiner Meinung nach ein Mädchen, das durchaus einen Mann braucht, der sie zu führen versteht. Wie ihre eigenmächtige Flucht aus meiner Festung verrät, scheint sie über einen sehr starken Eigenwillen zu verfügen. Darum sollte man mit einer Verheiratung ihrerseits nicht allzu lange warten.“

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob Eure Einschätzung richtig ist“, erwiderte Bastien zögerlich. „Doch wenn Janette schon heiraten soll, dann lieber einen Mann ihres Alters, der ihr angenehm ist und sie respektiert. Robert de Orly ist sicherlich der falsche Gefährte für sie.“

„Aber er findet großen Gefallen an Janette und auch Madame d’Avigne ist überaus entzückt von ihr. Sie deutete an, dass ihr Bruder ernsthaftes Interesse bekunden könnte – und wenn der Herzog tatsächlich um die Hand des Mädchens anhalten sollte, wäre ich ein Narr, diesen Antrag nicht anzunehmen. Denn zum einen kann ich Janette nicht mit einer großen Mitgift ausstatten und zum anderen möchte ich mir keineswegs eine mögliche Feindschaft de Orlys zuziehen.“

Nachdem Gaston diese Erklärung abgegeben hatte, starrte sein Lehnsherr ihn einen langen Moment sprachlos an, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Eure Gründe leuchten mir ein, Brullac“, gab der Marquis dann zu. „Doch die Mitgift meiner Tochter kann ich um ein Vielfaches aufstocken.“

„Würdet Ihr das tatsächlich tun, Herr?“, wunderte sich Gaston.

„Ja, aber unter der Bedingung, dass Ihr sie nicht mit de Orly verheiratet, sondern mit einem jungen Adligen ihrer Wahl.“

„Ihrer Wahl?“, rief Gaston empört aus. „Seit wann weiß ein einfältiges Mädchen, was gut für sie ist?“

„Mir schwebt dabei natürlich Severin Etampes als zukünftiger Gemahl für meine Tochter vor“, erläuterte Bastien. „Wie ich Euch bereits sagte, sollten wir seiner Werbung um Janette freien Lauf lassen, dann wird die Hochzeit zwischen den beiden zweifellos bald folgen.“

„Hm, wenn Ihr meint“, brummte Gaston, machte aber ein Gesicht, als würde ihm diese Vorstellung nicht schmecken. „Aber was, wenn de Orly bei mir um Janette's Hand anhält, bevor der junge Etampes das tut? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich seinen Zorn zuziehen will.“

„Überlasst das mir, Brullac“, antwortete der Marquis gelassen. „Ich werde mit dem Herzog sprechen und versuchen, ihm eine der anderen anwesenden Damen schmackhaft zu machen. Es gibt so viele hübsche Witwen unter den Gästen auf dem Schloss, die ich näher mit de Orly bekannt machen kann.“

Gaston gab sich geschlagen und nickte, obwohl all das, was sein Lehnsherr vorschlug, seinem Plan zuwiderlief. Denn nichts wünschte er mehr, als Charmeaux‘ Bastard mit Robert de Orly zu verheiraten. Dann wäre sie aus dem Weg und er könnte sich vielleicht doch um Leontine de Marinac bemühen, die eine innere Leidenschaft in ihm entfachte, die er bislang noch nicht gekannt hatte…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Als Brullac aus dem Privatzimmer des Marquis kam, eilte er zurück in die große Halle in der Hoffnung, dass Leontine sich noch dort aufhielt. Aber sie war bereits weg und statt ihrer saßen einige der anderen Gäste an den Tischen, um den inzwischen reichlich aufgetragenen Speisen zuzusprechen.

„Wünscht Ihr etwas?“, fragte ein Diener.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Mademoiselle de Marinac“, antwortete Gaston.

„So viel mir bekannt ist, wollte die Mademoiselle ein wenig nach draußen gehen. Aber sie verriet nicht, wohin sie genau wollte.“

Gaston nickte dem Bediensteten knapp zu und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten. Denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Leontine sich irgendwo anders aufhielt. Doch als er dort ankam, sah er weit und breit niemanden. Irritiert starrte er auf die Kapelle, die sich unweit des Gartens befand, und überlegte, wo sich seine Angebetete aufhalten könnte. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein und so beschloss er, ein wenig auszureiten, um über all das nachzudenken, was sein Lehnsherr ihm gesagt hatte. Als er sich den Stallungen des Schlosses näherte, begegnete ihm Guisbert du Charmeaux mit seinem Freund Severin Etampes, die gerade eben von einem Ritt zurückkehrten.

„Guten Morgen, Monsieur de Brullac“, begrüßte ihn der junge Marquis fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte Gaston den Gruß knapp. Als Severin ihm ebenfalls einen höflichen Morgengruß entbot, verfinsterte sich die ohnehin ernst aussehende Miene Brullacs zusehends, was Guisbert nicht entging.

„Habt Ihr Kummer?“, wandte sich der junge Marquis deshalb an den Vasallen.

„Das kann man wohl sagen“, gab Gaston zu, warf Severin einen raschen Blick zu und fuhr dann murmelnd fort: „Aber dies ist keineswegs der geeignete Ort, um darüber zu sprechen, junger Herr.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Guisbert und nickte. Dann stieg er vom Pferd, übergab es einem der Stallknechte und wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Warte in der großen Halle auf mich, Severin.“

Etampes nickte und stieg ebenfalls ab, während sich der junge Marquis und Brullac von der Gruppe entfernten. Guisbert schlug den Weg Richtung Kapelle ein, da er wusste, dass sie sich dabei ungestört unterhalten konnten. Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, ergriff er wieder das Wort: „Nun, Brullac, was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen?“

„Duc de Orly deutete gestern Abend, kurz bevor sich Eure Feier dem Ende näherte, mir gegenüber an, dass er Janette ernsthaft als mögliche Gattin in Erwägung zieht“, begann Gaston zögerlich, was Guisbert ein zufriedenes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

„Nun, das ist doch überaus erfreulich“, meinte der junge Marquis. „Weshalb also dieses übellaunige Antlitz, mein Freund?“

„Euer Vater ist vollkommen gegen diese Verbindung und legte mir dringend nahe, meine Tochter mit Eurem Freund Etampes zu verheiraten.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Guisbert überrascht. „Wie kommt er denn darauf, dass Severin an Janette interessiert ist?“

„Angeblich soll Euer Freund dies Eurem Vater unter vier Augen gestanden haben“, verriet Gaston.

„Gestern Abend haben wohl alle ein wenig zu sehr dem Wein zugesprochen“, meinte Guisbert leichthin und lächelte süffisant. „Tatsächlich war Monsieur Etampes überaus angetan von Janette, aber als ich ihm klar machte, dass Robert de Orly sich ernsthaft für sie interessiert, nahm er Abstand von dem Gedanken, sich um sie zu bemühen. Von dieser Seite habt Ihr also nichts zu befürchten.“

„Durchaus erfreulich, dass es sich so verhält, junger Herr. Und bitte, glaubt mir, dass ich Euren Freund durchaus schätze, aber ich bin entschlossen, meine Tochter mit Duc de Orly zu vermählen. Der Herzog ist wahrlich kein Mann, dem man etwas abschlagen kann, und ich habe kein Interesse daran, ihn mir zum Feind zu machen, nur weil Euer Vater mir verbieten will, Janette mit ihm zu verheiraten.“

„Mich verwundert es sehr, dass mein Vater dagegen ist“, erwiderte Guisbert. „Robert de Orly ist die beste Partie des Landes und eine Verbindung mit ihm wäre selbstverständlich jeder anderen vorzuziehen. Natürlich bin auch ich daran interessiert, den Wünschen meines Freundes und Mentors entgegenzukommen. Was sagt denn Janette dazu?“

„Ich klärte sie gestern Abend unter vier Augen darüber auf, dass ich eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Herzog wünsche und sie hat dem nicht widersprochen“, berichtete Gaston. „Sie wird sich also fügen. Das einzige Problem stellt Euer Vater dar, der um jeden Preis diese Heirat verhindern will.“

„Nun, mein lieber Brullac, dann werde ich meinen Vater davon überzeugen, dass diese Heirat das Beste ist, was Janette passieren kann“, antwortete Guisbert selbstsicher. „Kein Mann, der noch alle Sinne beisammen hat, wird sich dem entgegenstellen. Macht Euch also keine Sorgen, mein Freund. Ich unterstütze Euren Wunsch nach einer Vermählung Janettes mit Duc de Orly nach Kräften.“

Gaston stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und wandte sich dann Guisbert zu: „Danke, junger Herr, diese Zusage beruhigt mein Gemüt umgehend. Auf Euch wird Euer Vater gewiss hören. Es ist doch auch im Interesse seines Patenkindes, wenn die von uns gewünschte Verbindung zustande kommt.“

„In diesem Punkt sind wir einer Meinung“, versicherte der junge Marquis dem Vasallen und machte sich dann raschen Schrittes auf den Weg ins Schloss, um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit seinem Vater zu suchen…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Als Guisbert an die Tür des Privatzimmers seines Vaters klopfte und eintrat, ohne ein >Herein< abzuwarten, fand er ihn in einer Unterredung mit einem seiner Bediensteten vor.

„Verzeih, wenn ich störe“, entschuldigte sich Guisbert, worauf der alte Marquis leichthin abwinkte.

„Komm nur rein“, sagte Bastien und wandte sich dann sofort wieder dem Dienstboten zu. „Ihr wisst, was Ihr zu tun habt! Geht jetzt!“

Der Lakai verneigte sich etwas und verschwand aus dem Raum, während Guisbert ihm verwundert nachsah, bevor er sich wieder seinem Vater widmete.

„Morgen früh habe ich für unsere Freunde eine Jagd angesetzt“, erklärte Bastien gleich darauf, worauf auf den Gesichtszügen seines Sohnes ein leichtes Lächeln erschien.

„Eine überaus gute Idee“, meinte Guisbert und setzte sich auf einen Wink seines Vaters neben diesen in einen bequemen Sessel. „Es wird die Herren erfreuen und ihren Sinn für eine Zeitlang auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und die Damen können sich später voller Bewunderung den erfolgreichsten Jägern zuwenden.“

„Ich hatte eigentlich nur an eine kleine Zerstreuung gedacht“, gab der alte Marquis zu. „Und überdies wollte ich es als Gelegenheit nutzen, um mit Robert de Orly zu sprechen.“

„Vermutlich, um ihm auszureden, Janette als mögliche Braut in Betracht zu ziehen, nicht wahr, Vater?“

Überrascht starrte Bastien seinen Sohn an, der diesen Blick fest erwiderte, wobei er erklärte: „Ich bin gerade Brullac begegnet, der äußerst aufgebracht darüber war, dass du gegen diese Verbindung bist.“

„Das ist wahr! De Orly ist viel zu alt für Janette und sie fürchtet sich anscheinend auch vor ihm.“

„Na und?“, gab Guisbert gleichgültig zurück. „Es ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn der Ehemann älter als seine Gattin ist. Überdies sollte ein Weib immer seinen Gemahl, dem es Gehorsam schuldet, fürchten. Demnach wird Janette eine hervorragende Ehefrau für den Herzog sein.“

Bastien warf seinem Sohn einen wütenden Blick zu und erklärte dann in hartem Ton: „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Tochter den Rest ihres Lebens an der Seite eines Mannes verbringt, mit dem sie nur unglücklich sein wird.“

„Brullac wünscht diese Verbindung und Janette wird ihm gehorchen! Du kannst also kaum etwas dagegen tun! Schließlich gilt dein Vasall offiziell als ihr leiblicher Vater und besitzt das Recht, sie mit dem Mann seiner Wahl zu vermählen.“

„Er versprach mir, von de Orly als Bräutigam abzusehen, wenn ich die Mitgift meiner Tochter um ein Vielfaches aufstocke“, informierte Bastien seinen Sohn daraufhin kühl. Zutiefst befriedigt konnte er beobachten, dass Guisbert daraufhin rasch alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und er ihn mit einem Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit anstarrte.

„Du willst ihre Mitgift aufstocken?“, wiederholte der junge Mann einen Moment später tonlos.

„Aber ja! Anders konnte ich Brullac nicht davon abbringen, Janette dem Herzog zur Frau zu geben.“

„Nun, du konntest ihn nicht überzeugen, Vater. Als ich deinen Vasallen eben traf, beschwerte er sich darüber, dass du seine Pläne mit Janette hintertreibst. Gerade deshalb bin ich hier, um dich zu bitten, dich in diese Angelegenheit nicht einzumischen.“

„Wie kannst du von mir verlangen, tatenlos zuzusehen, wenn man deine Halbschwester mit einem Mann verheiraten will, in dessen Gegenwart sie sich offensichtlich nicht wohlfühlt?!“

„Findest du nicht, dass du übertreibst, Vater? Wenn sie erstmal Roberts Ehefrau ist, wird sie sich schon an ihn gewöhnen. Er ist gar kein so übler Kerl.“

„Mag sein! Und ich glaube auch gern, dass er in Janette verliebt ist. Sie ist ja ein hübsches Geschöpf und überaus liebenswert. Dennoch bin ich gegen diese Verbindung, weil ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, dass eine Ehe, in der einer der Partner keinerlei Zuneigung zu dem anderen besitzt, niemals gut gehen kann!“

„Du argumentierst wie ein einfältiges Kind, Vater! Eine Ehe dient vor allem dazu, Familienbündnisse zu schließen und Nachkommen hervorzubringen. Sei versichert, dass Brullac die Verbindung zu Robert de Orly ersehnt, da sie ihn mit dem Hochadel verschwägert. Er wäre ein Narr, diese Chance nicht wahrzunehmen. Und für dein Töchterlein ist dies eine Ehre, die du dir kaum erhoffen konntest, wenn man bedenkt, wer ihre Mutter war.“

„Schweig, Guisbert!“, entfuhr es Bastien zornig. „Wage es ja nicht, auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über Janette's Mutter zu verlieren! Sie hat mir in dunklen Stunden mein Leben versüßt und ich schäme mich immer noch dafür, nicht mehr für sie getan zu haben, als sie mit Brullac zu verheiraten, damit sie und unser gemeinsames Kind abgesichert waren. Der Vasall hat dafür eine angemessene Belohnung bekommen und wird es kaum wagen, Janette gegen meinen Willen mit de Orly zu verheiraten! Er hat lediglich Angst davor, es ihm abzuschlagen. Deshalb obliegt es mir, mit dem Herzog zu reden.“

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Vater“, meinte Guisbert aufgebracht und sprang vom Sessel auf. „War es nicht dein Wunsch, Janette mit einem angesehenen Edelmann zu verheiraten?“

„Ja, und es wird auch geschehen!“, entgegnete sein Vater selbstsicher, wobei er sich ebenfalls erhob und seinem Sohn fest in die Augen blickte. „Dein Freund Severin Etampes bat um ihre Hand und ich bin gewillt, sie ihm zu geben. Brullac weiß darüber Bescheid und wird keine Scherereien machen. Lediglich de Orly werde ich dies noch behutsam beibringen müssen. Aber da Etampes ebenso wie du einer seiner Knappen war, wird er sicherlich Verständnis für den verliebten Jüngling haben und davon Abstand nehmen, sich weiter um Janette zu bemühen. Schließlich ist der Herzog doch ein vernünftiger Mann, nicht wahr?“

„Vorsicht, Vater, Robert kann sehr unangenehm werden, wenn man versucht, seinen Plänen entgegenzuwirken. Sobald er sich einmal dazu entschlossen hat, etwas Bestimmtes zu erlangen, sollte man ihm besser nicht in die Quere kommen. Man könnte es sonst bereuen!“

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor ihm, Guisbert, und deine angedeuteten Drohungen bringen mich nicht von meinem Entschluss ab, Janette mit Severin Etampes zu vermählen.“

„Mein Freund ist nicht an einer Verbindung mit ihr interessiert, Vater, das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Überdies wird er heute Nachmittag mit Aurelie abreisen.“

„Was? Das kann doch nicht möglich sein! Gestern Abend noch gestand er mir, in Janette verliebt zu sein und sie heiraten zu wollen.“

„Auf die Idee, dass dies nur seinem übermäßigen Weingenuss zuzuschreiben ist, bist du wohl nicht gekommen, Vater?“, fragte Guisbert scheinheilig. „Jedenfalls gab mir Severin heute Vormittag deutlich zu verstehen, dass er Janette zwar hübsch findet, jedoch keine nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihr wünsche.“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der junge Etampes genau wie alle anderen ist“, brummte Bastien missmutig. „Nur weil er herausfand, dass Janette's Mutter keine Adlige ist, will er sie jetzt wohl nicht mehr zur Frau, was? Dieser hochnäsige, junge Fant! Janette kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass er von meinem Schloss verschwindet!“

„Severin ist eben nicht so töricht, es sich mit Robert de Orly zu verderben.“

„Soll er nur ziehen! Janette hat einen besseren Mann als ihn verdient! Und mit den 100.000 Goldtalern, die ich ihrer Mitgift hinzufügen werde, wird sie sicherlich eine begehrte Partie sein.“

„100.000 Goldtaler?! Vater, du musst den Verstand verloren haben!“

„Keineswegs! Seit ihrer Geburt habe ich viel zu wenig für Janette getan. Sie wird diese Summe am Tage ihrer Eheschließung erhalten.“

„Damit beraubst du mich eines beträchtlichen Teils meines zukünftigen Erbes!“

„Du wirst immer noch ein überaus reicher Mann sein, selbst wenn Janette nach meinem Tod ein Drittel meines Vermögens erhalten wird.“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Vater…“, hauchte Guisbert nun schockiert und starrte Bastien mit aufgerissenen Augen an, als ob er ihm soeben eine unerhörte Neuigkeit mitgeteilt hätte. Doch der alte Marquis lächelte nur kühl und fuhr dann sachlich fort: „Doch, Junge, das ist mein Ernst. Du musst dich damit abfinden, mit Janette zu teilen. Sie ist ebenso mein Kind wie du und ich verlange, dass du ihr mit Respekt begegnest. Sie ist immerhin deine Schwester!“

„Hat Brullac das verlangt?“, wisperte Guisbert, noch überwältigt von dem, was sein Vater ihm soeben eröffnet hatte.

„Nein, weder er noch Janette noch irgendjemand sonst wissen davon“, sagte Bastien. „Aber es ist in meinem Testament schriftlich vermerkt. Ich hoffe, dass Janette bis dahin glücklich verheiratet ist und mir einen Enkel geschenkt hat.“

Guisbert fing sich ein wenig und zwang sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, bevor er meinte: „Nun, dies scheint ein Tag voller Überraschungen zu sein. Als Nächstes wirst du mir wohl noch mitteilen, dass du Janette verraten hast, ihr Vater zu sein?“

„Du irrst dich, mein Sohn! Damit würde ich das Mädchen nur irritieren. Belassen wir es so, wie es jetzt ist. Ich werde für sie immer nur ihr Pate sein, sonst nichts.“

„Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht bist du vernünftig“, murmelte Guisbert und starrte dann schweigend zu Boden. Man sah ihm nicht an, wie sehr ihn die Worte seines Vaters verletzt hatten. Wie verabscheuungswürdig es von diesem war, anzudeuten, dass er in der Ehe mit Mutter unglücklich gewesen war. Dabei war seine Mutter eine edle, gute Frau gewesen, viel klüger als sein Vater. Ein Jammer, dass sie bereits gestorben war. Sonst hätte Janette im Schloss niemals Aufnahme gefunden!

Und dann mutete sein Vater ihm überdies das Wissen zu, eine illegitime Halbschwester, den Bastard einer ehemaligen Dienstmagd seiner Mutter, zu haben, während er Janette damit verschonte, um ihr Gemüt nicht zu erschüttern. Doch dies bestätigte eigentlich nur das, was er insgeheim bereits vermutete: Janette bedeutete Vater alles, während er für ihn – seinen rechtmäßigen Sohn – nicht viel übrig zu haben schien. Oh, wie sehr hasste er dieses Mädchen, das sich zwischen seinen Vater und ihn drängte! Wie sehr hasste er sie, mit der er einst sein Erbe würde teilen müssen. Und überdies drohte der kleine Bastard gar der Anlass dafür zu werden, dass Robert de Orly seiner Familie die Freundschaft kündigte, weil sein Vater ihm die Hand Janettes verweigern wollte!

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen!“, dachte Guisbert empört und sah nun wieder zu seinem Vater auf, den er eine Weile zornig betrachtete. Der alte Marquis begegnete dem Blick seines Sohnes kalt, verzog seinen Mund zu einem falschen Lächeln, wandte sich dann von Guisbert ab und verließ den Raum. Sein Sohn sah ihm verärgert nach. Ihm war inzwischen klar geworden, dass Janette zwar das Herz seines Vaters besaß, aber für die Handlungsweise dieses alten Narren nichts konnte. Weder sie noch Brullac hatten je etwas gefordert und wussten auch nichts von dem bestehenden Testament, in dem Vater seinen kleinen Bastard mit übermäßig viel Geld bedachte. Geld aus dem Familienvermögen, das von Rechts wegen nur ihm, dem legitimen Sohn des Marquis, zustand. Nun, er würde schon zu verhindern wissen, dass sein Vater Janette unnötigerweise mit viel Geld beschenkte oder sich gar ihrer Heirat mit Robert de Orly entgegenstellte… 


	10. Chapter 10

Janette war, nachdem sie Severin und Guisbert verlassen hatte, direkt weinend in die leere Schlosskapelle geeilt, hatte sich vor den Altar niedergekniet und im Stillen Gott angefleht, die Heirat zwischen Robert de Orly und ihr niemals zuzulassen. In ihrer lautlosen Zwiesprache mit dem Herrn gestand sie sich selbst ein, Philippe Mercier zu lieben und seine Frau werden zu wollen.

„Bitte, Herr“, dachte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung. „Bitte mach, dass ich Philippes Gemahlin werde. Ich bin auch gerne bereit, mich in jeder Hinsicht einzuschränken, solange ich nur mit Philippe zusammenleben darf.“

In dieser Weise verbrachte sie eine lange Zeit flehend vor dem Altar, bis sich ihr Gemüt wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Als sie sich erhob, merkte sie, dass ihre Knie ein wenig schmerzten. Doch was machte das schon, solange Gott dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht die Ehefrau von Robert de Orly wurde, sondern Philippe heiraten durfte?

Als Janette die Kirche verließ, spürte sie allerdings wenig Lust dazu, die Gesellschaft der anderen zu suchen. Severin Etampes war zwar sehr liebenswürdig, aber sie konnte es kaum ertragen, dass er sie mit diesen schmachtenden Blicken ansah. Es tat ihr zwar leid, dass der junge Edelmann sich in sie verliebt hatte, doch sie hatte ihm gestern Abend vor ihrer Kammertür zu verstehen zu geben versucht, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Offenbar schien es nicht deutlich genug gewesen zu sein. Andererseits wollte sie den netten Jüngling, der so zuvorkommend und aufmerksam ihr gegenüber war, auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Überaus schwierig, einen dermaßen Verliebten abzuwehren, wenn er einem sympathisch war. Besser, sie ging Severin aus dem Wege.

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf eine Bank draußen vor der Kirche und ließ ihren Blick über den kleinen Friedhof schweifen, in dem wohl einige Familienangehörige derer von Charmeaux bestattet waren. Ihr Blick blieb an einer äußerlich imposanten Gruft haften, die direkt am Gotteshaus angebaut war und vor deren Mauer sich gepflegte Rosensträucher befanden.

„Sicherlich das Familiengrab von Onkel Bastien und seinen Vorfahren“, dachte Janette und erinnerte sich voller Trauer wieder an ihre verstorbene Mutter, deren sterbliche Überreste auf dem Friedhof nahe der Kapelle der Festung Brullac tief unter der Erde ruhten, versehen mit einem weißen Marmorgrabstein, auf dem Mamas Name sowie deren Geburts- und Todestag standen. Eine schwarze Rose war in den Stein eingraviert und auf dem Grab selbst würde sie nach ihrer Heimkehr weiße Lilien und Rosen einpflanzen. Ach, wenn Mama doch nur noch am Leben wäre und ihr beistünde! Nur sie allein wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen, Vater zu überzeugen, dass Robert de Orly viel zu alt sei, um der Ehegefährte ihrer Tochter zu werden…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Gaston hatte die Zusicherung, dass Guisberg du Charmeaux eine Heirat zwischen Janette und Duc de Orly unterstützen und deshalb mit seinem Vater sprechen werde, zwar etwas beruhigt, aber nicht so sehr, dass es ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhalten würde, seine Tochter wegen dieses Tuchhändlersohnes zur Rede zu stellen. Doch dazu müsste er sie erst einmal finden, aber keiner, den er fragte, konnte ihm sagen, wo Janette sich aufhielt.

Schließlich begegnete ihm Madame d’Avigne, die gerade auf dem Weg ins Esszimmer war, ihm dabei jedoch ein liebliches Lächeln zuwarf. Gaston musste innerlich einräumen, dass die Schwester des Ducs nicht nur eine jener von dem jungen Charmeaux gepriesenen wohlhabenden Witwen war, sondern darüber hinaus auch eine durchaus huldvolle Dame von angenehmer Wesensart, um die er sich möglicherweise bemühen würde, wenn es da nicht Leontine de Marinac gäbe. Aber zunächst galt es, seine unbequeme, eigenwillige Ziehtochter zu verheiraten, bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte, um eine so junge Frau zu werben.

Der Gedanke an Janette machte ihn wieder ärgerlich und setzte er seinen Weg fort, auf der Suche nach seiner Tochter. Endlich fand er eine Bedienstete, die ihm sagte, sie hätte gesehen, wie Mademoiselle de Brullac in Richtung Schlosskapelle geeilt war.

„Sie scheint mir ein frommes Mädchen zu sein“, meinte die Magd noch, bevor sie sich mit zwei vollen Wassereimern auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Gaston brummte irgendetwas Unverständliches und ging zur Schlosskapelle. Er sah Janette draußen auf einer Bank vor der Kirche sitzen und nachdenklich vor sich hin starren. Sie machte ganz den Eindruck, in einer anderen Welt zu weilen. Womöglich dachte dieses närrische Mädchen gerade an diesen Tuchhändlerssohn. Aber das würde er ihr schon austreiben!

„Nun, mein Kind, so in Gedanken versunken?!“, sprach er sie an und in seiner Stimme schwang unverkennbar Wut mit. Beinah erschrocken sah Janette zu Gaston auf.

„Ach… Vater… ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören“, meinte sie dann entschuldigend.

„Das war offensichtlich! Ich hoffe doch, deine Gedanken kreisten um deinen zukünftigen Bräutigam?!“

„Meinen zukünftigen Bräutigam?“, fragte das Mädchen und Gaston hatte wieder den Eindruck, dass sie erschrocken war. Missmutig setzte er sich neben sie, wobei er sie mit einem strengen Blick bedachte.

„Nun ja, ich sagte dir doch bereits gestern Abend, wie sehr Duc de Orly von dir eingenommen ist“, erwiderte Gaston kalt. Janette senkte den Blick und errötete, was für ihn unzweifelhaft seine Annahme bestätigte, dass sie an den Tuchhändlerssohn gedacht hatte. In hartem Ton fuhr er daher fort: „Es ist so gut wie gewiss, dass der Herzog um deine Hand anhalten wird, und ich erwarte von dir, dass du seinen Antrag annimmst!“

„Ich bin deine gehorsame Tochter“, antwortete Janette leise, hielt aber den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.

„Bist du das tatsächlich?! Meine gehorsame Tochter?“

„Ja, Vater.“

Erleichtert lehnte sich Gaston de Brullac gegen die Bank und stieß hörbar einen Seufzer aus. Dann wandte er sich lächelnd und in freundlicherem Ton wieder dem Mädchen zu: „Gut, Janette! Wenn du es mir versicherst, kann ich mich wohl darauf verlassen.“

Irritiert sah die Angesprochene zu ihm auf und fragte: „Hegtest du je Zweifel daran, Vater?“

„Nun ja, man trug mir zu, dass es da einen gewissen jungen Händlerssohn gibt, der dir den Kopf verdrehte“, erzählte Gaston leichthin und musterte sie eingehend. Wieder verfärbten sich ihre Wangen rötlich, aber sie senkte nicht mehr ihren Blick, sondern lächelte ein wenig.

„Das ist wahr, Vater“, gestand sie dann. „Auf meinem Weg zum Schloss von Onkel Bastien fand ich Aufnahme bei einem Tuchhändler und seiner Familie. Dabei lernte ich Philippe Mercier kennen. Er ist der freundlichste junge Mann, der mir jemals begegnet ist. Ich habe ihn sehr gern, Vater.“

„Ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass du diesen Leuten dankbar bist“, meinte Gaston kühl und setzte sich wieder gerade auf, wobei er seiner Tochter erneut einen strengen Blick schenkte. „Dennoch solltest du dir diesen Jüngling aus dem Kopf schlagen und deine Gedanken ganz auf Robert de Orly richten, deinen zukünftigen Ehemann.“

„Oh, Vater, der Herzog ist so viel älter als ich“, stieß sie plötzlich hervor und begann zu weinen.

„Na und?! Was macht das schon?“, fragte Gaston und seine Stimme hatte wieder einen harten Klang angenommen. „Robert de Orly findet Gefallen an dir; und außerdem bedarf ein junges Weib wie du der Führung einer starken Hand. Der Herzog ist ein sehr ehrenwerter Mann und du kannst dich durchaus geschmeichelt fühlen, wenn er dir einen Antrag macht.“

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Duc de Orly ein ehrenwerter Mann ist und weiß durchaus zu schätzen, dass er mich mag, Vater. Aber warum zieht er ausgerechnet mich als mögliche Braut in Erwägung und keine Dame seines Alters, mit der er sich vermutlich sehr viel besser verstehen würde?“

„Der Herzog besitzt keinen Erben! Deshalb denke ich, dass er nicht nur in dich verliebt ist, sondern auch darauf vertraut, dass du ihm ein paar kräftige Söhne schenken wirst. Er meinte gestern Abend noch zu mir, dass du einen sehr gesunden Eindruck machst. Muss ich noch deutlicher werden, Janette?!“

„Nein…“, schluchzte sie und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig!“

Gaston erhob sich und ließ das weinende Mädchen zurück, für das er nicht das geringste Mitgefühl empfand…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Als Guisbert am Nachmittag seinen Freund Severin und dessen Cousine verabschiedete, gesellte sich auch Leontine zu ihnen.

„Schade, dass Ihr schon so früh abreist, Severin“, sagte sie mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „So könnt Ihr leider nicht an der Jagd teilnehmen, die morgen stattfinden soll. Dabei weiß ich, wie gern Ihr jagt.“

„Dringende Familienangelegenheiten rufen mich nach Hause zurück“, behauptete Severin mit bedauerndem Unterton und bedachte dann Aurelie mit einem längeren Blick, wobei er fortfuhr: „Ich hätte es meiner Cousine von Herzen gegönnt, weiterhin an den Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen.“

„Auch mir hätte es Freude bereitet, Euch noch länger als Gast beherbergen zu können, Mademoiselle Aurelie“, sagte Guisbert und lächelte das zarte Mädchen mit verliebten Blicken an. Sie errötete leicht und knickste vor ihm.

„Euer Vater und Ihr seid so überaus freundlich zu mir gewesen, wofür ich Euch meinen tiefsten Dank entbiete, Guisbert“, erwiderte sie schüchtern, nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. „Es wäre mir daher eine Freude, Eurem Vater und Euch diese Gastfreundlichkeit vergelten zu dürfen.“

Guisbert ergriff Aurelies Hand, wobei er sich vor der jungen Dame verneigte, und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Als er sie ansah, murmelte er: „Auf das Angebot komme ich bald zurück, Mademoiselle, das verspreche ich Euch.“

Leontine, in dem Glauben befangen, Guisbert wäre bald Wachs in ihren Händen, beobachtete diese Szene mit heiterer Gelassenheit. Sollten ihr Angebeteter und die dumme, kleine Aurelie sich ruhig noch ein wenig ihren Illusionen hingeben – damit würde es bald vorbei sein.

„Ich wünsche Euch ebenfalls eine gute Heimfahrt, Mademoiselle d’Arcy“, brachte Leontine über ihre Lippen und lächelte Aurelie kühl an. „In Eurem Cousin Severin habt Ihr ja einen sehr guten Beschützer an Eurer Seite, so dass Ihr Eurer Reise beruhigt entgegensehen dürft.“

Aurelie erwiderte das kühle Lächeln Leontines und neigte leicht ihr Haupt, während sie sagte: „Vielen Dank, Mademoiselle de Marinac.“

Danach ließ sie sich von Guisbert in den Wagen helfen, bedankte sich nochmals bei diesem, und dann folgte ihr Severin. Beide sahen aus dem Fenster, wobei Aurelie und der junge Marquis erneut verliebte Blicke miteinander austauschten. Severin sah dies mit Freuden, drückte die Hand Guisberts und meinte in gedämpftem Ton: „Ich danke dir nochmals dafür, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast. Bitte, lass uns nicht zu lange auf deinen Besuch warten.“

„Das werde ich nicht“, versprach Guisbert. Dann lösten die Freunde ihre Hände voneinander, die Kutsche fuhr an und der junge Marquis sah voller Bedauern, wie Severin und Aurelie aus dem Schlosshof fuhren. Leontine trat näher an ihren Schwarm, neigte ihren Mund zu seinem Ohr und wisperte: „Habt Ihr tatsächlich die Absicht, der Familie d’Arcy einen raschen Gegenbesuch abzustatten?“

Guisbert wandte sich mit amüsiertem Lächeln seiner schönen Nachbarin zu und meinte gut gelaunt: „Selbstverständlich! Euch kann keineswegs entgangen sein, wie sehr Mademoiselle d’Arcy mir gefällt. Und Ihr wisst ebenso, dass ich mich mit Heiratsgedanken trage.“

„Natürlich weiß ich das“, gab sie selbstbewusst zurück. „Ich trage mich ebenfalls mit Heiratsgedanken.“

„Tatsächlich? Das freut mich wirklich, Leontine. Wer ist denn der Glücklich, den Ihr Euch zum Manne erwählt habt?“

„Ihr seid es, Guisbert.“

Der junge Marquis stutzte einen Augenblick überrascht, dann brach er jedoch in lautes Lachen aus, was Leontine lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ihr beliebt zu scherzen, meine Liebe“, meinte Guisbert, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. „Also kommt, verratet mir schon, auf wen Eure Wahl gefallen ist.“

Leontine schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und hakte sich in seinem Arm unter.

„Lasst uns ein Stück abseits gehen, damit wir unter vier Augen sprechen können“, sagte sie. Guisbert ließ sich von ihr in den Garten führen, wo sie sich weit ab vom Trubel, der immer noch aufgrund der vielen Gäste im Schloss herrschte, im Schatten einer alten Eiche niederließen.

„Nun, Leontine, welches Geheimnis wollt Ihr mir anvertrauen?“, fragte er immer noch scherzend und sah sie mit aufmunterndem Lächeln an.

„Es geht gar nicht um ein Geheimnis, das ich zu verbergen hätte, sondern um eines, welches Ihr zu verbergen trachtet.“

„Ach was! Und welches wäre das?“

Leontine näherte sich wieder seinem Ohr und wisperte: „Janette Brullac ist die Tochter Eures Vaters, Eure Halbschwester.“

Das amüsierte Lächeln, das Guisbert bis jetzt noch im Gesicht trug, verschwand augenblicklich und sein Antlitz erblasste.

„Wie kommt Ihr zu dieser Behauptung, Leontine?“, fragte er fassungslos und starrte sie an. „Wer hat Euch dies zugetragen?“

„Niemand, Guisbert“, antwortete sie mit süßlicher Stimme. „Ich habe nur genügend Ruhe zum Nachdenken gehabt. Euch liegt anscheinend sehr daran, Janette de Brullac so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten, notfalls sogar mit einem Bürgerssohn, und gerade das Letztere wunderte mich sehr. Schließlich kenne ich Eure Einstellung sehr genau. Ihr seid nicht der Mann, der ein adliges Mädchen darin unterstützen würde, unter ihrem Stand zu heiraten. Dazu seid Ihr zu stolz. Wenn Ihr Euch dennoch dazu genötigt seht und es Euch anscheinend nichts ausmacht, dies zu tun, dann müsst Ihr gravierende Gründe dafür haben, beispielsweise, weil Ihr Euch in irgendeiner Art und Weise von Janette de Brullac bedroht fühlt. Es brauchte nicht viel, um zu erraten, weshalb dem so sein könnte.“

Guisbert zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und meinte leichthin: „Ihr habt eine blühende Phantasie, Leontine! Anders ist kaum zu erklären, weshalb Ihr Euch sonst eine so haarsträubende Geschichte ausdenkt.“

„Janette de Brullac ist ein adliges Mädchen, das Patenkind Eures Vaters“, gab Leontine selbstsicher zurück. „Wenn es anders wäre, würdet Ihr Euch nicht dermaßen von Ihr bedroht fühlen, dass Ihr sie notfalls sogar mit dem Sohn eines Tuchhändlers verheiraten würdet.“

„Ich habe gestern Abend sehr viel Unsinn geredet und Ihr seid eine Närrin, dass Ihr dieses Geschwätz ernst genommen habt“, entgegnete der junge Marquis ungehalten. „Natürlich habe ich einen Scherz gemacht, als ich sagte, ich wolle Janette darin unterstützten, diesen Tuchhändler zu heiraten. Damit brachte ich lediglich zum Ausdruck, wie närrisch und kindlich ich die Patentochter meines Vaters finde.“

„Ach, tatsächlich? Mir schien es eher so, dass Ihr sie ganz reizend fandet. Habt gar den Ball mit der Kleinen eröffnet…“

„Ich habe meinem Vater versprochen, das Mädchen während meiner Geburtstagsfeier in die Gesellschaft einzuführen und das schien mir der beste Weg dafür zu sein. Wie Ihr nicht bestreiten könnt, fanden sich danach unzählige Verehrer um Janette, was bei einem solch hübschen Mädchen nicht verwunderlich ist.“

„Mon Dieu! Auf die Dauer dürfte sie jeden geistreichen Mann ermüden.“

„Hm… die Aufgaben einer Ehefrau bestehen nicht unbedingt darin, ihren Mann zu unterhalten. Und Duc de Orly fand gerade die unbedarfte Art von Janette recht anziehend.“

„So, so… nun ja, jedem das Seine…“

„Mein Freund Brullac ist darüber sehr froh und ich werde alles in meinen Kräften Stehende tun, um ihm dabei zu helfen, seine Tochter so rasch wie möglich zu verheiraten.“

„Etwa mit Robert de Orly?“

„Wartet es ab, Leontine“, sagte Guisbert vage und erhob sich. Sie tat es ihm gleich, stellte sich ihm jedoch in den Weg, so dass er nicht einfach zum Schloss zurückgehen konnte. Der junge Marquis hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und fragte verwundert: „Gibt es noch etwas, das Ihr mir sagen möchtet, meine Liebe?“

„Ja, Guisbert“, erwiderte sie in ernstem Ton und schaute ihn unverwandt an. „Nehmt mich zur Frau und ich werde Euer Familiengeheimnis stets für mich behalten.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht, Leontine.“

„Niemand wird je von mir erfahren, dass Janette de Brullac Eure Halbschwester ist, wenn Ihr mich heiratet“, murmelte sie, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden.

„Ihr solltet den Unsinn, den Ihr Euch zusammengereimt habt, schnellstens vergessen“, gab Guisbert gleichmütig zurück.

„Das ist kein Unsinn und das wisst Ihr auch! Wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass ich dieses Geheimnis in Umlauf bringe, dann müsst Ihr mich schon zur Frau nehmen!“

„Bisher hielt ich Euch für ein kluges Mädchen“, meinte der junge Marquis und in seiner Stimme lag ein gefährlicher Unterton. „Möglicherweise unterlag ich da einem bedauerlichen Irrtum. Tut mir leid, Leontine, aber ich werde niemanden heiraten, dessen Verstand zu wünschen übrig lässt. Außerdem habe ich mir bereits eine junge Dame als zukünftige Ehegefährtin erwählt.“

„Doch nicht etwa diese alberne Aurelie d’Arcy?!“, entfuhr es Leontine zornig. „So ein langweiliges Geschöpf passt überhaupt nicht zu einem Mann wie Euch!“

„Sie ist tugendhaft, fügsam und von guter Herkunft“, gab er in kühlem Ton zurück. „Genau die richtige Frau, um meinen Haushalt zu führen und mir würdige Nachkommen zu schenken.“

„Meine Herkunft ist ebenso gut!“

„Schon, Leontine, und Ihr seid außerdem ein überaus reizvolles Geschöpf. Doch ich bezweifle, dass Ihr je eine gute Ehefrau abgeben werdet. Manch einen Mann würde das zwar nicht stören, aber ich gehöre nicht zu dieser Sorte. Versucht Euer Glück daher lieber anderswo, denn ich bin mir ziemlich gewiss, dass Ihr eine Menge Verehrer habt, meine Liebe. Zum Beispiel den guten Gaston de Brullac. Er scheint äußerst vernarrt in Euch zu sein und wird sicherlich über Eure Fehler hinwegsehen, wenn Ihr ihm nur Eure Gunst schenkt.“

„Gaston de Brullac interessiert mich nicht“, zischte Leontine. „Ich liebe nur Euch, Guisbert!“

Der junge Marquis lächelte.

„Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft für mich, da ich Euch überaus attraktiv finde. Gerade deshalb bedaure ich es umso mehr, Euch sagen zu müssen, dass ich nicht dieselben Gefühle für Euch hege. Seht Euch also lieber nach einem anderen möglichen Ehemann um“, sagte er dann gönnerhaft. „Den kleinen Erpressungsversuch werde ich vergessen, da ich diesen Eurer Verliebtheit in mich zuschreibe. Und Liebe macht auch die klügsten Frauen bekanntermaßen närrisch.“

Nachdem Guisbert dies gesagt hatte, schob er die ihn fassungslos anstarrende Leontine zur Seite und kehrte ins Schloss zurück. Die junge Frau sah ihm nach, immer noch darüber schockiert, dass sie ihn durch ihre Drohung nicht dazu bringen konnte, sie zu heiraten. Eine Weile stand sie wie versteinert da und war unfähig, auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu fassen. Doch dann begann ihr Verstand wieder zu arbeiten und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Guisbert gerade eben zu verstehen gegeben hatte, Janette mit Robert de Orly zusammenzubringen. Nun, wenn es ihr auch nicht gelungen war, Guisbert zu erpressen, so könnte sie seinen Plänen doch entgegenarbeiten…


	11. Chapter 11

Am anderen Morgen fanden sich alle Gäste des Schlosses bereits kurz nach dem ersten Hahnenschrei in der großen Halle ein, um sich mit einem ersten Mahl zu stärken. Danach beabsichtigten die Herren, zur angesetzten Jagd aufzubrechen.

Janette bereitete das Frühstück innere Qualen, da ihr Vater sie drängte, neben Robert de Orly Platz zu nehmen. Dies hatte er bereits gestern Abend getan und sie wagte es nicht, sich dem zu widersetzen. Trotz des Wissens, dass der alte Herzog in sie verliebt war und ernsthafte Absichten hegte, bereitete ihr seine bloße Nähe schon Unbehagen, wenngleich er sich ihr gegenüber äußerst freundlich und zuvorkommend verhielt. Darüber hinaus musste sie mehrere Tänze mit ihm bestreiten, wobei ihr nicht entging, mit welch wissenden Blicken all die Anwesenden den Herzog und sie bedachten. Da hatte Janette plötzlich begriffen, dass man allgemein um die Absicht de Orlys wusste, sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Ein Umstand, der ihr erneut tiefste seelische Pein bereitete, denn sie fühlte sich wie ein Tier in der Falle, welches von Jägern intereressiert beäugt wurde.

Es schien tatsächlich keinen Weg für sie zu geben, der Hochzeit mit dem Herzog zu entgehen. Daher war Janette Leontine mehr als dankbar, als sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellte und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit de Orlys für sich zu gewinnen. Es gelang dieser auch einige Male und dann tanzte er mit Leontine, aber es war unverkennbar, dass er die Gesellschaft Janette de Brullacs derjenigen aller anderen anwesenden Damen vorzog.

„Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, die Jagd für Euch zu reiten?“, fragte Robert de Orly gerade und holte damit Janette wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte, was ihren Brautwerber geradezu strahlen ließ. Sie zog ihr blaues Tuch hervor, zögerte einen Moment und band es ihm dann um seinen linken Oberarm, wobei ihre Hände ein wenig zitterten.

„Ihr müsst keine Angst um mich haben, Janette“, sagte der Herzog mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme, da er ihr Zittern in dieser Weise interpretierte. „Ich werde ein schönes Wildbret für Euch erlegen, an dem wir uns gemeinsam heute Abend laben können.“

„Ihr seid äußerst gütig, Duc de Orly“, wisperte sie tonlos und senkte danach ihren Blick. Robert ergriff ihre rechte Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dann erhob er sich gemeinsam mit all den anderen Herren und verließ die Tafel.

Janette wartete einen kurzen Moment, ehe auch sie wie die übrigen Damen aufstand, um den Männern zu folgen. Man ging in den Hof, wo die gesattelten und gezäumten Pferde bereits auf ihre Reiter warteten. Nachdem jene aufgestiegen waren, versahen die Knappen ihre Herren mit den jeweiligen Jagdwaffen und brachen dann gemeinsam mit diesen in den Wald auf. Die Damen sahen ihnen nach, bis sie den Blicken entschwunden waren, dann wandten die meisten sich um und kehrten ins Schloss zurück. Lediglich Janette sah immer noch wie gebannt zum Schlosstor, durch das die Herren soeben verschwunden waren. Leontine gesellte sich an ihre Seite und flüsterte in vertrautem Ton: „Ich beglückwünsche Euch, meine Liebe. Es ist unverkennbar, dass Duc de Orly Euch anbetet.“

„Ja, ich fürchte auch, dass er das tut“, sagte Janette bedrückt und wandte sich nun Leontine zu.

„Ihr fürchtet es?“, tat Mademoiselle de Marinac verwundert. „Jede andere Dame würde sich glücklich schätzen, seine Zuneigung gewonnen zu haben. Aber Ihr wirkt überaus unglücklich.“

„Das kann Euch doch nicht wirklich erstaunen, Leontine, nachdem ich Euch anvertraute, dass ich in einen anderen Mann verliebt bin.“

„Nun ja, ich war der Meinung, diese Verliebtheit in den jungen Tuchhändler sei verflogen, nachdem Euch klar wurde, dass Ihr das Herz von Robert de Orly erobert hattet. Er ist eine äußerst gute Partie und hegt unzweifelhaft ehrliche Absichten in Bezug auf Euch.“

„Ja, das glaube ich auch – und ich wünsche ihm von Herzen eine Frau, die seiner würdig ist. Ich bin es nicht, denn ich hege keinerlei tiefergehende Gefühle für ihn. Stattdessen ängstige ich mich vor seiner Person, auch wenn Severin Etampes mir versicherte, dass Duc de Orly ein anständiger Mann ist.“

„Es gibt keinen Grund, den reizenden Herzog zu fürchten, auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen eine überaus imposante Erscheinung ist. Doch er betet Euch an, Janette, so dass für Euch keinerlei Anlass zur Furcht besteht. Vielmehr denke ich, dass ich Euch bald als glückliche Braut an seiner Seite sehen darf.“

„Oh, Leontine, bitte sagt das nicht!“, rief Janette gequält aus und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Obwohl sie versuchte, sich selbst zu beherrschen, konnte sie sich eines lauten Schluchzens nicht enthalten.

„Mon Dieu! Ist die Aussicht auf eine Verbindung mit dem hohen Hause de Orly für die Tochter eines  _einfachen_   Edelmannes denn so schrecklich?“, fragte Leontine leicht verärgert. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Janette illegitimer Herkunft war. Warum sollte dieser Bastard denn glücklich werden, wenn es ihr - einer jungen Dame, in deren Adern tatsächlich edles Blut floss – verwehrt blieb, die Gattin des Mannes zu werden, den sie liebte? Aber sie würde sich an Guisbert rächen, indem sie seine Heiratspläne bezüglich seiner Halbschwester und Duc de Orly vereitelte.

„Natürlich nicht, Leontine“, antwortete Janette weinend. „Mein Vater ist über die Aussicht dieser Verbindung überaus erfreut, aber mir ist es unmöglich, diese Gefühle zu teilen. Ich liebe niemanden außer Philippe und ich möchte auch keinen anderen heiraten!“

Über Leontines Lippen glitt ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Wenn es sich so verhält, müsst Ihr es Eurem Vater berichten!“, forderte sie sie dann auf.

„Das habe ich getan!“, stieß Janette verzweifelt hervor und sah nun mit verweinten Augen zu Leontine auf. „Doch Vater will nichts von meiner Liebe zu Philippe wissen! Er besteht darauf, dass ich Robert de Orly heirate, sobald er um meine Hand anhält.“

„Euer Vater will sicher nur das Beste für Euch“, behauptete Leontine.

„Ja… ja, vermutlich… aber, aber… ich kann den Herzog einfach nicht heiraten! Alles, was ich mir wünsche ist, die Ehefrau von Philippe Mercier zu werden!“

„Wollt Ihr das wirklich, Janette?“

„Ja!“

„Ihr würdet tatsächlich aus Liebe zu diesem Tuchhändler auf alle Annehmlichkeiten Eures Standes verzichten?“

„Ja!“

„Bitte verzeiht mir, Janette, wenn ich das sage, aber Ihr seid ein äußerst merkwürdiges Mädchen“, erwiderte Leontine mit falschem Lächeln. „Einen Tuchhändler einem ehrenhaften Adligen vorzuziehen wird wohl kaum auf allgemeines Verständnis stoßen. Wenn es Euch damit jedoch wirklich ernst ist, könnt Ihr Euren Wunsch leicht in die Tat umsetzen!“

Janette starrte ihre vermeintliche Freundin nach dieser Aussage überrascht an.

„Wie, Leontine?“, fragte sie dann zaghaft.

„Nun, meine Liebe, ich selbst würde zwar alles darum geben, die Liebe Robert de Orlys zu gewinnen, aber wenn Ihr nun einmal einen anderen bevorzugt, bleibt Euch nichts anderes übrig, als Euch dem Druck Eures Vaters durch Flucht zu entziehen.“

„Ihr ratet mir also, zu Philippe zu fliehen?“

„Nein, ich würde Euch so etwas niemals raten! Es liegt an Euch, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und mit den daraus entstehenden Konsequenzen weiterzuleben. Wenn es Euch also tatsächlich ernst mit diesem Tuchhändler ist… ach nein, ich kann Euch dies nicht wirklich empfehlen! Janette, es grenzt fast an Wahnsinn!“

„Ich tue alles, um Philippes Frau zu werden, Leontine!“

„Also schön, aber Ihr müsst mir schwören, niemandem zu verraten, was ich Euch jetzt sage!“

„Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben!“

„Gut! Also gut, dann hört: Wenn Ihr Euch wirklich der Eheschließung mit Duc de Orly entziehen wollt, dann müsst Ihr Eurem Vater entfliehen, zu diesem Tuchhändler gehen und ihn so schnell wie möglich heiraten. Danach kann Euch niemand mehr dazu zwingen, die Gattin eines anderen zu werden, denn das Sakrament der Ehe ist heilig!“

Mit leichter Verachtung bemerkte Leontine, dass Janette ihre Augen erschrocken aufriss, nachdem sie ihr diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte.

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?“, fragte die junge Brullac zaghaft.

„Ich fürchte nicht“, antwortete Leontine in ernstem Ton. „Da Euer Vater Euch nahe legte, einen möglichen Antrag des Herzogs anzunehmen, wird er wohl kaum davon abzubringen sein.“

„Ich könnte Onkel Bastien um Hilfe bitten. Vielleicht spricht er noch einmal mit meinem Vater…“

„Meine liebe Janette, unser geschätzter Gastgeber ist zwar Euer Pate, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Euch in dieser Sache tatsächlich beisteht. Und letztendlich unterliegt es dem Willen Eures Vaters, wessen Ehefrau Ihr werdet.“

„Mon Dieu, dann bin ich verloren!“

„Ihr neigt zur Übertreibung, meine Liebe! Es gibt Schlimmeres, als Duchesse de Orly zu werden!“

„Eine Vorstellung, die mir äußerste Seelenqual bereitet, Leontine!“

„Mir scheint, Eure Liebe zu diesem Tuchhändler ist nicht so stark, wie Ihr behauptet…“

„Doch! Es ist mir ernst! Aber einfach fliehen und ohne den Segen des Vaters heiraten…?“

„Es obliegt Euch, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Janette! Kein anderer kann dies für Euch tun!“, sagte Leontine unwillig. „Überdies hat dieses Gespräch niemals stattgefunden – und falls Ihr es wagt, jemandem davon zu erzählen, dann…“

„Ich versichere Euch, dass ich dies niemals tun werde!“

„Gut, gut, ich vertraue Euch! Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte!“

Während Leontine sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte, sah Janette ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Sollte eine Flucht aus dem Schloss und eine übereilte, heimliche Hochzeit wirklich die einzige Alternative sein, um einer Ehe mit dem Herzog zu entgehen? Sie konnte es eigentlich nicht glauben und beschloss daher, heute Abend mit Onkel Bastien darüber zu reden. Ein solch kluger Mann wie ihr Pate würde sicherlich noch einen anderen Weg wissen. Und vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja doch davon überzeugen, dass Philippe Mercier der richtige Mann für sie war. Immerhin schätzte Onkel Bastien die Tuchhändlerfamilie sehr…

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Guisbert ließ während der Jagd seinen Vater keinen Moment aus den Augen und versuchte stets, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Das erwies sich zunächst als schwierig, da der alte Marquis anfangs vor allem auf die Jagd konzentriert war. Glücklicherweise gelang es Guisbert jedoch, Robert de Orly auf Distanz zu seinem Vater zu halten, damit sein alter Herr keine Gelegenheit erhielt, mit dem Herzog zu sprechen. Unter keinen Umständen durfte Robert erfahren, dass sein Vater gegen eine Hochzeit zwischen ihm und Janette war. Hatte ihm sein Mentor doch gestern Abend nach dem Fest unter vier Augen anvertraut, wie bezaubert er von Vaters kleinem Bastard war.

Guisbert lächelte in Erinnerung daran geschmeichelt. Das Lob für Janette hatte ihn mit ein wenig Stolz auf die Schönheit und Unschuld seiner illegitimen Halbschwester erfüllt. In diesem Moment vergaß er kurz seinen Hass auf das Mädchen. Im Grunde konnte die Kleine ja nichts dafür, dass sie den gleichen Vater besaßen, der nur allzu geneigt schien, ihr all seinen Besitz vererben zu wollen, weil er sie seinem rechtmäßigen Sohn vorzog.

„Nun gut, Vater, du selbst hast jetzt die Feindschaft zwischen dir und mir begründet“, dachte Guisbert voller Zorn. „Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du die Freundschaft zwischen Robert und mir wegen deines kleinen Bastards zerstörst!“

Die Jagdgesellschaft verteilte sich nun auf kleinere Gruppen, die in verschiedene Richtungen reiten wollten, um ein stattliches Beutetier zu finden.

„Das ist die Gelegenheit für Euch, näher mit Brullac bekannt zu werden“, flüsterte Guisbert dem Herzog leise zu, grinste leicht und fuhr dann fort: „Bitte, entschuldigt mich, Robert, aber ich muss dringend etwas mit meinem Vater besprechen.“

„Nur zu!“, meinte de Orly mit verständnisvollem, breitem Lächeln und wandte sich dann mit lautem Rufen Gaston zu: „Monsieur de Brullac, wollt Ihr mir nicht die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zusammen ein Tier zu erlegen?!“

Brullac ritt sogleich an die Seite des Herzogs, während sich Guisbert seinem Vater näherte, der ihn misstrauisch ansah.

„Was gibt es, mein Sohn?“, fragte Bastien lauernd.

„Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich gern allein mit dir auf die Jagd gehen“, antwortete der junge Marquis und zwang sich zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Unser Gespräch von gestern Abend brachte mich zum Nachdenken und ich möchte es gern fortsetzen, während wir uns nach Beute umschauen.“

„Ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, meinte Bastien. „Laute Stimmen verscheuchen die Beute, mein Sohn.“

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, meine Stimme zu erheben, Vater. Schließlich hege ich nicht die Absicht, mich mit dir zu streiten. Dazu besteht meiner Meinung nach kein Grund.“

„Kein Grund?“, fragte der Marquis überrascht.

„Nein, Vater“, erwiderte Guisbert. „Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich über deine Worte nachgedacht.“

Über Bastiens Züge glitt ein kleines Lächeln und er wirkte etwas erleichtert.

„Nun, wenn es so ist“, meinte er dann und wandte sich zu seinem Gefolge. „Ihr folgt meinem Sohn und mir in weitem Abstand.“

Die Bediensteten verneigten sich, worauf sich Charmeaux dann an die übrigen Herren wandte und ihnen eine „Gute Jagd!“ wünschte. Nach der Erwiderung dieses Grußes und dem Versprechen, mit der erlegten Beute umgehend ins Schloss zurückzukehren, brachen die Jagdgruppen in verschiedene Richtungen auf. Zufrieden gesellte sich Guisbert an die Seite seines Vaters und ritt mit diesem ein gutes Stück voran. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich prüfend um und sah erfreut, dass die Bediensteten, die ihnen folgten, sehr weit von ihnen entfernt waren. Danach richtete der Jüngling seinen Blick auf seinen Vater und begann: „Eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gegen Janette de Brullac.“

„Sie hat auch niemandem etwas getan“, gab Bastien sachlich zurück.

„Das ist richtig, Vater, und wir sollten es darüber hinaus nicht zulassen, dass ihre Existenz einen Keil zwischen uns treibt.“

„Janette treibt sicherlich keinen Keil zwischen uns“, erklärte der alte Marquis. „Es ist deine Habgier, die böses Blut zwischen uns auslöst, Guisbert.“

„Höre, Vater“, meinte der Jüngling mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung, denn er empfand die Worte seines alten Herrn als erneute Kränkung. „Du kannst doch nicht abstreiten, dass mir als deinem legitimen Nachkommen dereinst dein Vermögen zusteht.“

„Ich streite es nicht ab, Guisbert, und du wirst dein Erbe erhalten… genauso, wie deine Schwester einen Teil meines Vermögens bekommt.“

„Also schön, stocke ihre geringe Mitgift ruhig auf, damit Brullac sie gut verheiraten kann. Damit könnte ich mich abfinden… vor allem in Hinblick auf eine gewiss bald bevorstehende Hochzeit.“

„Wie ich hörte, ist dein Freund Etampes abgereist“, stellte Bastien mit kühlem Ton fest.

„Ja, dringende Familienangelegenheiten rufen ihn nach Hause“, erklärte Guisbert.

„Demnach wird er also zurückkehren?“

„Das will ich doch hoffen, Vater.“

„Gut… und hat er sich in Bezug auf deine Schwester nochmals geäußert?“

„Nun ja, Vater, es wird dir nicht gefallen. Er findet Janette zwar reizend, aber er ist nicht so sehr in sie verliebt wie Robert de Orly. Und Severin Etampes ist klug genug, um zu wissen, wann er besser das Feld räumt.“

„Hm… du sprichst immer noch von dem Herzog als möglichen Ehemann für Janette?“

„Robert ist ein guter Freund und ich möchte ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, Vater. Er gestand mir gestern unter vier Augen, dass er überaus verliebt in Janette ist und sie gerne heiraten würde. Brullac ist damit einverstanden und ich bitte dich darum, dich dem nicht in den Weg zu stellen.“

„Ich bezweifle nicht die aufrichtigen Absichten de Orlys, Guisbert“, meinte Bastien. „Aber wie ich dir bereits deutlich zu verstehen gab, ist er meiner Meinung nach viel zu alt für ein solch junges Mädchen.“

„Janette ist bereit, ihn zu heiraten, Vater! Brullac hat sie gefragt.“

„Was?! Das kann ich kaum glauben! Gestern Abend gewann ich erneut den Eindruck, es sei deiner Schwester unangenehm, auch nur in die Nähe des Herzogs zu kommen.“

„Sie ist schüchtern, weiter nichts“, versuchte Guisbert seinem Vater weiszumachen. „Und da Janette nach ihrer Hochzeit mit de Orly überaus gut versorgt sein wird, erübrigt es sich für dich, sie mit weiteren finanziellen Mitteln zu versorgen.“

„Ach so, daher weht der Wind“, erwiderte der alte Marquis spöttisch. „Du willst mir zu verstehen geben, dass es dich nicht stört, wenn ich Janettes Mitgift ein wenig aufstocke, damit sie nicht so armselig dasteht, wenn dein ehemaliger Mentor sie heiratet. Aber darüber hinaus soll ich nichts mehr für sie tun.“

„Du musst zugeben, dass es etwas seltsam aussähe, wenn du mehr für sie tust, als ihre Mitgift finanziell etwas anzuheben. Offiziell bist du nichts weiter als ihr Pate!“

„Ich verstehe, Guisbert“, sagte Bastien und wandte sich enttäuscht von seinem Sohn ab. Eine Weile ritten sie wieder nur schweigend nebeneinander, bevor der alte Marquis erneut das Wort ergriff: „Ich hatte wirklich die Hoffnung, du würdest Janette ein guter Bruder sein, nachdem du sie kennengelernt hast und dich davon überzeugen konntest, welch ein liebenswürdiges Mädchen sie ist. Es sah anfangs auch ganz so aus und ich glaubte schon, mich darauf verlassen zu können, dass du dich auch nach meinem Tode um deine Schwester kümmerst. Aber nun sehe ich, dass du sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden willst. Dabei schreckst du auch nicht davor zurück, sie mit einem reichen Alten zu verheiraten, nur um dein Erbe nicht mit ihr teilen zu müssen.“

„Warum interpretierst du meine berechtigte Forderung so negativ?“, fragte Guisbert verärgert. „Natürlich ist es mir nicht besonders angenehm, dein illegitimes Kind in meiner Nähe zu haben, auch wenn sie überaus charmant ist. Aber immerhin habe ich sie in die gehobene Gesellschaft eingeführt, damit sie einen Ehemann findet. Weshalb verübelst du mir also, wenn ich Duc de Orly darin unterstütze, um ihre Hand anzuhalten? Er ist in sie verliebt und wird sie gewiss gut behandeln.“

„Du kennst meine Einwände gegen diese Verbindung“, antworte Bastien und wirkte auf einmal sehr müde. „Und da du keine Einsicht zeigen willst, erübrigt sich jede weitere Erörterung, mein Sohn. Ich hege jedoch nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass de Orly meine Argumente weitaus vernünftiger aufnehmen wird, wenn ich morgen unter vier Augen mit ihm darüber spreche.“

„Das glaube ich zwar nicht, aber versuch es ruhig“, gab Guisbert in maßvollem Ton zurück. Dann hielt er plötzlich sein Pferd an und starrte nach vorne. „Da, Vater, da hat sich eben etwas bewegt. Mir scheint, ein großer Hirsch. Sollten wir nicht näher herangehen?“

Bastiens Blick glitt sofort nach vorne und er murmelte: „Ja, ich glaube, du hast recht… lass uns näher heranreiten…“

Im Schutz der Bäume lenkten die beiden Männer ihre Tiere näher heran und erblickten auf einer Lichtung einen großen Hirschen mit einem prächtigen Geweih.

„Wundervoll!“, wisperte Bastien fast ehrfürchtig. „Wenn wir diesen Prachtkerl erlegen, ist mir die Bewunderung und der Respekt aller gewiss.“

„Natürlich“, murmelte Guisbert, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Mitleidlos sah er zu, als sein Vater den Bogen spannte, auf das wundervolle Tier zielte und es mit einem schnellen Schuss tötete. Der Hirsch lief erschrocken noch einige Schritte, ehe er umfiel und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Erregt stieg der alte Marquis vom Pferd und eilte erfreut auf seine Beute zu, um sie genüsslich in Augenschein zu nehmen. Diese Zeit nutzte Guisbert, beugte sich vorsichtig zu dem Reittier seines Vaters und nahm den am Sattel befestigten Lederbeutel, in dem sich Trinkwasser befand, vorsichtig an sich, wobei er darauf achtete, dass niemand es bemerkte. In der Zwischenzeit waren nämlich die Bediensteten, die ihnen folgten, voller Neugier herbeigeeilt, um sich anzuschauen, welches Wild der Herr erlegt hatte. Und während sie sich mit dem alten Marquis über dessen Jagdglück freuten und sich an dem toten Hirschen nicht sattsehen konnten, achtete keiner von ihnen darauf, dass der junge Herr den Verschluss des Lederbeutels öffnete, danach an einem seiner Ringe drehte, den daran befestigten Stein aufklappte und das darin befindliche Pulver in die Öffnung des Beutels kippte. Dann verschloss Guisbert das Trinkgefäß wieder, schüttelte es etwas, stieg dann mit einem aufgesetzten, breiten Lächeln vom Pferd und ging mit gemessenen Schritten auf Bastien zu.

„Gratuliere, Vater“, sagte Guisbert, wobei er einen bewundernden Blick auf das erlegte Wild warf. „Man wird dich sicher um dein Jagdglück beneiden… oder sollte ich vielleicht besser sagen: Die Bewunderung der Damen ist dir sicher und bestimmt könntest du dir unter diesen eine neue Gefährtin heraussuchen.“

Bastien, der immer noch voller Stolz auf den toten Hirschen blickte, freute sich sehr über das Lob seines Sohnes und fasste die letzte Bemerkung als einen Scherz auf, denn er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, nein, mein Junge, es obliegt dir, mir eine wundervolle Schwiegertochter ins Haus zu bringen und unser Geschlecht fortzuführen.“

„HÖRT, HÖRT!!!“, rief jemand aus dem Gefolge und als ein anderer ausrief: „Auf das Haus Charmeaux! Möge es ewig weiterbestehen!“, stimmte der Rest erfreut darin ein: „Auf das Haus Charmeaux!“

Guisbert und sein Vater sahen zuerst alle reihum an, bevor sie sich anblickten und breit zulächelten.

„Ein schönes Gefühl, derart hochgeschätzt zu werden“, meinte der Jüngling und reichte seinem alten Herrn den Lederbeutel. „Auf diese Huldigung unserer Getreuen solltest du einen kräftigen Schluck trinken, Vater!“

Voller Stolz und Freude färbten sich die Wangen des alten Marquis rötlich. Er ergriff den Beutel, öffnete den Verschluss und folgte dem Rat seines Sohnes, indem er einen großen Schluck nahm. Das Wasser erfrischte ihn und er trank noch mehr. Dann verschloss er das Ledergefäß wieder und wischte sich über den Mund.

„Wir sollten nun darangehen, unser Wild heimzutransportieren“, meinte er dann und beobachtete voller Vergnügen, wie seine Bediensteten die Beine des toten Tieres an den dicken Stab banden, den sie zu diesem Zwecke mitgenommen hatten. Eine Weile später machte sich die Jagdgruppe Bastiens wieder auf den Rückweg zum Schloss, der alte Marquis Seite an Seite mit seinem Sohne voran reitend. Seine Miene verriet äußerste Zufriedenheit, vor allem, da Guisbert immer wieder bemerkte, dass sein Jagdglück ein sicheres Zeichen dafür sei, welch ein gesegneter Mann sein Vater wäre. Und nebenbei verriet er ihm im Flüsterton, dass er gedenke, Mademoiselle d’Arcy zur Frau zu nehmen.

„Eine wundervolle Wahl, mein Junge“, meinte Bastien. „Sie ist ein liebenswertes Mädchen.“

„Es wird sich alles zum Guten fügen, Vater“, erwiderte Guisbert lächelnd. „In jeder Beziehung. Unser Streit ist also überflüssig.“

Der alte Marquis strahlte seinen Sohn an und nickte erfreut.

„Es ist schön, dass du dich so versöhnlich zeigst, Guisbert.“

Der Jüngling schwieg und lächelte, womit Bastien zufrieden war. Glaubte er doch wirklich, die Verliebtheit seines Sohnes in die schöne Aurelie d’Arcy sowie die Bewunderung für das Jagdglück seines Vaters würden seinen Stammhalter dazu bewegen, sich in Bezug auf Janette etwas nachsichtiger zu zeigen. Immerhin hatte er vorhin zugegeben, nichts gegen seine Halbschwester zu haben. Und außerdem war Guisbert nicht nur der Sohn der stolzen Adéle, sondern auch seiner. Vielleicht hatte der Junge doch mehr von ihm, als es offensichtlich war. Sicherlich könnte man ihn noch dazu bringen, für seine Halbschwester zumindest Sympathie zu empfinden und ihr neidlos einen Teil des väterlichen Vermögens zuzubilligen. Die junge Aurelie würde eine beträchtliche Mitgift in die Ehe einbringen, so dass Guisbert sich eigentlich nicht beklagen konnte.

„Du liebst die kleine d’Arcy sicherlich sehr, nicht wahr?“, fragte Bastien seinen Sohn leise.

„Ich muss oft an sie denken“, räumte Guisbert ein, doch das dunkle Rot, welches plötzlich auf seinen Wangen erschien, verriet deutlich, wie verlegen ihn dieses Eingeständnis seiner Zuneigung machte.

„Man möchte für den Menschen, den man liebt, nur das Beste“, fuhr Bastien nachdenklich fort und blickte in die Ferne. Das Bild Odette's tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und er spürte, wie sehr er sie vermisste. Dann dachte er voll zärtlicher Zuneigung an ihre gemeinsame Tochter, die er vor einer Ehe mit Robert de Orly beschützen wollte. Sein Kind durfte nicht in die Hände dieses Grobians fallen.

Jäh durchfuhr ein heftiger Schmerz seine Brust und er legte sich unwillkürlich eine Hand an die Stelle. Guisbert, der seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, bemerkte es sofort und fragte in gespielt besorgtem Ton: „Was ist mit dir, Vater?“

Bastien atmete auf und meinte: „Meinem Herzen scheinen die Anstrengungen immer schwerer zu fallen. Ich glaube, dies war meine letzte Jagd, mein Sohn.“

„Aber nicht doch, Vater! Was redest du denn da?“

Wieder durchzuckte ein plötzlicher Schmerz die Brust des alten Marquis. Sein Antlitz färbte sich Weiß und er starrte Guisbert ungläubig an. Dann brachte er keuchend hervor: „Mein Herz… diese Stiche… ah… und… ich kann… kaum… mehr… at-men… ah…“

„Vater! Was ist mir dir!“, rief der Jüngling aus und tat erschrocken. „Nur ruhig. Atme einfach ruhig ein und aus. Gleich wird es dir gewiss wieder gut gehen.“

Bastien versuchte, dem Rat seines Sohnes zu folgen. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sein Herzschlag setzte aus. Er erstarrte jäh, warf seinem Sohn noch einmal einen ungläubigen Blick zu, wankte dann und fiel vornüber. Sofort ergriff Guisbert die Zügel des Pferdes seines Vaters, während er den Bediensteten zurief: „Rasch! Holt Hilfe! Meinem Vater geht es nicht gut!“

Und während sich ein Teil der Knechte im Laufschritt zum Schloss bewegte, welches sie bereits sehen konnten, hob Guisbert mit einigen anderen aus dem Gefolge Bastien vom Pferd und bettete ihn vorsichtig ins Gras. Aufmerksam betrachtete der Jüngling das blasse Antlitz seines Vaters, sah, dass sich dessen Brust nicht mehr bewegte und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass sein Plan aufgegangen war. Sein Vater, Marquis Bastien du Charmeaux, war tot… 


	12. Chapter 12

Der plötzliche Tod von Bastien du Charmeaux löste heftige Betroffenheit und tiefes Mitgefühl für seinen einzigen Sohn aus. Der Leibarzt des alten Marquis, der vom Schloss herbeigeeilt kam, konnte nur noch den Tod seines Herrn feststellen und mutmaßte, dieser hätte sich mit der Jagd wohl doch zu viel zugemutet. Guisbert zeigte aller Welt eine zerknirschte Miene und spielte recht überzeugend den trauernden Sohn. Innerlich beglückwünschte er sich hingegen selbst dazu, dass sein Plan so gut aufgegangen war und sein Vater wohl kaum gelitten hatte, da der Tod durch das Gift so rasch eintrat.

Nachdem man den Leichnam des Verstorbenen zurück ins Schloss gebracht hatte, wurde er nach der Waschung und der Einkleidung in ein weißes Gewand in der Mitte der Schlosskapelle aufgebahrt. Einige Freunde und Waffengenossen Bastiens fanden sich zur Totenwache bereit und man bestellte ebenfalls Klageweiber, die umgehend kamen, um den Tod des alten Marquis lautstark zu beklagen. Wer wollte, hatte danach noch bis zum übernächsten Tag Zeit, von dem Verstorbenen Abschied zu nehmen.

Wie viele andere fand sich auch Janette, die von der Nachricht über den Tod ihres Paten tief erschüttert wurde, in der Schlosskapelle ein, wo sie Zeit hatte, Bastien du Charmeaux genau zu betrachten, da eine Menge Leute vor ihr bereits darauf warteten, dem Toten noch ein letztes Mal ihre Ehrehrbietung zu erweisen. Janette empfand den bleichen, starren Körper des alten Marquis als beängstigend und fremd und mit einem Mal überkam sie ein Gefühl völligen Verlassenseins. Nicht nur, dass es sie schmerzte, einen Menschen verloren zu haben, für den sie tiefe Zuneigung empfunden hatte, besaß sie darüber hinaus nun auch keinerlei Beistand mehr, der ihr im Notfall Schutz vor der Willkür ihres Vaters gewähren würde.

Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis Janette endlich an der Reihe war, an die Totenbahre ihres Paten zu treten. Sie sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen ins Gesicht. Wie verloren Onkel Bastien wirkte. Sein bleiches Antlitz machte auf sie nicht den Eindruck, als ob er friedlich eingeschlafen sei, sondern als wäre er überrascht worden. Es wunderte sie kaum, hieß es doch allgemein, das Herz hätte plötzlich aufgehört zu schlagen. Das Mädchen hoffte dennoch, dass ihr Pate in Frieden ruhen möge, bekreuzigte sich und sprach ein stilles Gebet für ihn. Dann beugte sie sich über die Hand des Toten und küsste diese. Sie spürte die kalte Hand und wurde erneut von Schmerz überwältigt. Sie richtete sich wieder auf, weinte leise und ging dann raschen Schrittes aus der Kapelle.

Leontine de Marinac, die wesentlich später in das Gotteshaus gekommen war als Janette, sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Verstorbenen und fragte sich, ob Bastien du Charmeaux tatsächlich eines natürlichen Todes gestorben sei. Sie hatte daran große Zweifel und hegte insgeheim den Verdacht, dass da möglicherweise nachgeholfen worden war. Doch sie wagte es nicht, diesen Verdacht auszusprechen. Zum einen würde ihr vermutlich niemand Glauben schenken, da die Beziehung zwischen dem alten Marquis und seinem Sohn als sehr einvernehmlich galt, und zum anderen wollte sie ihr Leben deshalb nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Wenn Guisbert keinerlei Skrupel besaß, seinen eigenen Vater zu ermorden, würde er erst recht nicht zögern, anderen das Leben zu nehmen, wenn er sie als Bedrohung seiner Person empfand. Diese Erkenntnis entsetzte Leontine nicht nur, sondern sorgte fast augenblicklich dafür, dass sich ihre Verliebtheit in Guisbert in Luft auflöste, denn einen Mörder konnte sie nicht lieben. Beinah empfand sie so etwas wie Mitleid für Janette, denn sie wusste ja, dass deren Existenz dem jungen Marquis ein Dorn im Auge war. Schwer einzuschätzen, was Guisbert nun mit seiner illegitimen Halbschwester vorhatte – jetzt, da ihr gemeinsamer Vater nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Nachdem Guisbert als Erster seinem verstorbenen Vater in der Kapelle die letzte Ehre erwies, zog er sich in sein eigenes Gemach zurück, während danach jeder, der es wollte, in das Gotteshaus kommen und sich von dem Verstorbenen persönlich verabschieden konnte. Niemand fand es merkwürdig, dass der junge Marquis seine Diener fortgeschickt hatte, um allein zu sein. Selbstverständlich wähnte man, er wolle sich unbeobachtet seinem Gram hingeben. Kein Mensch ahnte, dass Guisbert die Absicht hatte, heimlich im Zimmer seines Vaters in aller Ruhe nach dessen Testament zu suchen. Zu diesem Zweck verließ er nach einer Weile sein eigenes Gemach, um in dasjenige seines alten Herrn zu gehen. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass niemand ihn bemerkte. Das war aufgrund der schwermütigen Stimmung, in der sich das ganze Schloss mitsamt Gästen und Gesinde wegen des plötzlichen Todesfalls befand, nicht schwer, da jeder von ihnen sich seiner eigenen Trauer hingab, ohne aufeinander acht zu haben. So gelangte Guisbert schließlich problemlos in das Zimmer seines Vaters, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und schaute sich einen Moment lang aufmerksam um, bis seine Augen an der großen Truhe haften blieben, die unweit des Bettes seines Vaters stand. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze schlich er dorthin und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Behutsam griff er nach der oben befindlichen groben Decke, zog sie raus und legte sie auf das Bett. Danach beförderte er zwei weitere, etwas weichere Decken nach oben, die er ebenfalls auf die Schlafstätte legte. Nun sah er zwischen zwei kleineren, schön verzierten, jedoch einfachen Holzkästchen eine mit Edelsteinen besetzte und mit Samt bezogene Schatulle, nach der er zielstrebig seine Hand ausstreckte und sie heraufzog. Hier, so wusste er, pflegte sein Vater stets überaus wichtige Dokumente aufzubewahren.

Die edle Schatulle immer noch in einer Hand haltend, ging Guisbert nun zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters, öffnete ein sich darauf befindliches Holzkästchen und nahm einen der zahlreichen Schlüssel, die darinnen lagen, heraus. Er steckte ihn in das Schloss der Schatulle, drehte etwas und gleich darauf ließ sich der Deckel problemlos anheben. Erwartungsvoll schaute der junge Marquis hinein und entnahm der Schatulle drei versiegelte Schriftrollen. Mit breitem Grinsen setzte er sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, zog sein Messer aus der am Gürtel befestigten Scheide und brach damit das Siegel der ersten Schriftrolle auf. Es enthielt die Bitte, nach seinem Tode der Kirche eine größere Summe für wohltätige Zwecke zu spenden. Guisbert lächelte nachsichtig und legte das Schriftstück beiseite, um mit dem Messer dann das Siegel des nächsten aufzubrechen. Ungläubig las Guisbert, dass sein Vater wünsche, man möge Gaston de Brullac einen großen Teil des Landes, das er seit Jahren für seinen Lehnsherrn verwaltete, zum Dank für unschätzbare Dienste als Besitztum übertragen.

„Ja, zum Dank für den unschätzbaren Dienst, deine Hure geheiratet und deinen Bastard großgezogen zu haben“, dachte Guisbert verächtlich und legte auch dieses Schriftstück beiseite.

Die letzte Rolle, dessen Siegel er mit dem Messer gewaltsam öffnete, enthielt endlich das, was er vor allem gesucht hatte: Das Haupttestament seines Vaters, dessen Inhalt er rasch überflog. Dort stand – genau wie sein Vater ihm angekündigt hatte -, dass sein leiblicher Sohn den Großteil der Besitztümer sowie seines Vermögens erbte, während Janette de Brullac ein Drittel des Geldes erhalten sollte.

„Das hast du dir ja schön ausgedacht, Vater“, murmelte Guisbert, dessen Kopf nach dem Lesen des Inhalts des Haupttestaments voller Zorn rot anlief. Wütend zerriss er das Papier, sprang vom Stuhl, rannte zum Kamin und schmiss die Papierteile dort hinein. Doch es loderte nur noch eine winzige Glut darinnen, so dass Guisbert sich genötigt sah, einige der kleingehackten Holzscheite, die neben der Feuerstelle aufgeschichtet lagen, hineinzuwerfen und kräftig zu pusten. Tatsächlich leckten die kleinen Flämmchen gierig nach dem Holz und wuchsen wieder zu größeren Flammen heran, färbten die Teile des zerrissenen Testamentes schwarz und ließen sie dann zusammenfallen. Bald war nur noch Asche von dem mehr als ärgerlichen Papier im Kamin übrig, wie Guisbert mit bösem Lächeln beobachtete. Er starrte noch eine Weile in die Flammen, dann wandte er sich um, ging zum Tisch zurück, griff nach dem zweiten Schriftstück und übergab auch dies der Gier des Kaminfeuers. Genüsslich sah er dabei zu, wie die Flammen auch dieses Papier verglühten, und lächelte dann abfällig.

„Tut mir leid, Vater“, dachte er dabei. „Ich weiß ja durchaus zu schätzen, welchen Dienst Brullac Mutter erwiesen hat, als er sich dazu bereit erklärte, deine kleine Hure zur Frau zu nehmen, um keinen Makel auf eure Ehe fallen zu lassen. Doch meiner Meinung nach hat er all die Jahre genügend Zuwendungen von dir dafür erhalten. Lassen wir also alles so, wie es ist, und den übrigen Dingen ihren Lauf…“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Am übernächsten Morgen wurde die Totenmesse für Bastien du Charmeaux abgehalten. Janette hatte große Mühe, sich während der Trauerrede des Kaplans und der gemeinsamen Fürbitte für die Seele des Verstorbenen aufrecht zu halten, denn dieses Geschehen zusammen mit dem Anblick der aufgebahrten Leiche ihres Paten rief schmerzliche Erinnerungen an die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erfolgte Totenmesse für ihre Mutter hervor. Aber ihr Vater war ihr weder damals noch jetzt ein großer Trost. Während er jedoch seinerzeit wirklich um den Verlust Mamas getrauert hatte, konnte sie gestern Abend, als er sie kurz in ihrer Kammer aufsuchte und sie ermahnte, sie möge sich zusammenreißen und vor allem daran denken, dass Onkel Bastien nun in eine bessere Welt hinübergegangen sei, in seinem Gesicht keinerlei Anzeichen von echter Trauer erkennen. Dabei hatte Vater stets behauptet, seinen Lehnsherrn immer sehr zu schätzen. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte sie sich aufs Neue heftig von ihrem eigenen Vater abgestoßen, verwarf das aber fast augenblicklich als teuflische Versuchung, sich gegen ihren Vater zu wenden, betete erneut zu Gott, er möge sie vor den Fallstricken Satans bewahren, und gab sich dann wieder ihrer Trauer um ihren Paten hin.

Nachdem die Totenmesse abgeschlossen war, hoben einige der engsten Freunde des alten Marquis die Bahre, auf der der Leichnam lag, vorsichtig an und trugen sie dann langsam in die Familiengruft, deren Eingang sich innerhalb der Kapelle befand. Guisbert und der Kaplan folgte ihnen sogleich nach und schritten gemeinsam mit ihnen hinunter in die Krypta, während alle übrigen Trauergäste am Eingang der Grabkammer stehen blieben und darauf warteten, dass sie wieder herauskamen. Es dauerte jedoch eine Weile, während der einige der Wartenden vernahmen, dass dort unten gebetet wurde. Schließlich erschienen sowohl der Priester als auch Guisbert sowie die Leichenträger mit der nunmehr leeren Bahre wieder in der Kirche, verneigten sich nochmals in Richtung der Tür der Krypta und sahen dann stumm dabei zu, wie der Kaplan die Tür verschloss. Dann bekreuzigte sich dieser noch einmal, sprach ein leises Gebet und schritt mit Guisbert du Charmeaux gemessen aus der Kapelle hinaus.

Während alle anderen dem Sohn des Verstorbenen und dem Priester folgten, blieb Janette wie erstarrt vor der verschlossenen Tür der Gruft stehen und war unfähig, ihren Blick davon zu lösen. Man bemerkte das Fehlen des Mädchens erst, als man sich in der großen Halle des Schlossen zum Leichenschmaus zusammensetzte und Gaston, der für seine Tochter zwischen Duc de Orly und sich einen Platz freihielt, sich wunderte, wo Janette denn so lange blieb. Nachdem endlich jeder saß, musste er sich klar machen, dass seine Tochter wohl beschlossen hatte, dem gemeinsamen Mahl zum Andenken an den Toten fernzubleiben. Er entschuldigte sich kurz bei dem Herzog und Guisbert, der unweit von ihnen saß, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kemenate, um das ungezogene Mädchen zu holen. Aber die Kammer war leer und auch die Zofen, die er nach seiner Tochter fragte, konnten ihm nur berichten, dass sie Mademoiselle zuletzt gesehen hatten, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Kapelle machte. Verwundert und auch ein wenig beunruhigt eilte Brullac daraufhin in die Kirche zurück und fand Janette dort vor dem Eingang zur Krypta ohnmächtig liegen.

„Auch das noch“, dachte Gaston verärgert, kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und versuchte sie wachzukriegen, indem er ihr leicht auf beide Wangen schlug. Doch Janette reagierte nicht darauf. Auch als er ihren Oberkörper leicht anhob und schüttelte, passierte nichts. Das Mädchen blieb bewusstlos. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn, fand jedoch, dass sie nicht heiß war. Missmutig hob er Janette auf beide Arme und trug sie in ihre Kammer hinauf. Unterwegs wies er einen der Bediensteten an, den Arzt zu holen, da seine Tochter unpässlich sei. Als er sie schließlich behutsam auf ihr Bett legte, starrte er minutenlang böse auf das ohnmächtige Mädchen hinab und dachte wütend: „Herzlich Dank auch, Bastien du Charmeaux, dass du mir deinen Bastard aufgebürdet hast. Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich mir diese schwere Last so schnell wie möglich vom Hals schaffe!“

Wenig später kamen die beiden Zofen, die sich um Janette kümmerten, sowie der Leibarzt des alten Marquis, dem Gaston berichtete, dass er seine Tochter bewusstlos in der Kirche gefunden habe. Gleichgültig hörte er, wie Therese mitfühlend meinte: „Mademoiselle hat so überaus an dem Herrn gehangen, dass sie seinen Tod wohl nur schwer verkraftet.“

Und als der Medicus nach kurzer Untersuchung sagte: „Es ist wohl nur ein leichter Schwächeanfall, Monsieur de Brullac. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Eure Tochter bedarf nur der Ruhe“, nickte Gaston ihm schweigend zu und verließ rasch den Raum, um in die große Halle zurückzukehren.

„Nun, wie geht es Eurer Tochter?“, erkundigte sich Madame d’Avigne besorgt bei ihm, als er sich anschickte, sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen.

„Der Tod unseres verehrten Herrn grämt sie so sehr, dass sie krank davon wurde. Doch der Arzt meint, sie brauche nur etwas Ruhe, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen“, erwiderte Gaston höflich.

„Das bedeutet vermutlich, dass wir heute bedauerlicherweise nicht mehr das Vergnügen von Janettes Gesellschaft haben werden“, mutmaßte Robert de Orly und seine Miene verriet deutlich, dass sein Bedauern darüber groß war. „Nun ja, wollen wir hoffen, dass sich Eure Tochter bald wieder erholt.“

„Das wird sie ganz sicher“, mischte Guisbert sich in zuversichtlichem Ton ein. „Die liebe Janette hat eben sehr an meinem Vater gehangen. Ein so gutes Kind. Mein Vater war voll des Lobes über sie und sagte noch am Abend vor der großen Jagd unter vier Augen zu mir, wie sehr er sich wünsche, sie glücklich zu sehen. Selbstverständlich bin ich bestrebt, in seinem Sinne zu handeln und alles zu tun, damit es ihr gut gehen möge. Ich denke, Robert, Ihr ahnt gewiss ebenso wie unser guter Brullac, worauf das hinausläuft – und obwohl es vielleicht nicht gerade hierher passt, möchte ich doch meiner Hoffnung Ausdruck verleihen, dass wir uns noch in diesem Jahr über ein prachtvolles Fest auf Eurer Residenz freuen dürfen, Robert.“

„An mir soll es gewiss nicht liegen“, antwortete de Orly mit jovialem Lächeln. „Angesichts der traurigen Umstände des Todes Eures guten Vaters, die uns wieder einmal daran erinnern, wie rasch unser Leben vorbei sein kann, sollte man tatsächlich nicht zu lange damit warten. Es wird mir also eine Ehre sein, Janette de Brullac glücklich zu machen. Etwas, dass Euren Vater sicherlich erfreut hätte, Guisbert. Heben wir also unser Glas im ehrvollen Andenken an Bastien du Charmeaux. Möge er in Frieden ruhen.“

Der junge Marquis prostete seinem Freunde zu und auch Gaston hob sein Glas, um mit beiden darauf anzustoßen. Dabei spiegelte das Antlitz Brullacs deutlich Stolz, Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit wider, so glücklich war er über die Aussicht, seine Ziehtochter mit einem so hohen Herrn verheiraten zu können. Denn das Gespräch zwischen Guisbert du Charmeaux und dem Herzog ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass de Orly in naher Zukunft um Janette anhalten und auf eine baldige Hochzeit drängen würde. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der alte Adlige so rasch wie möglich einen männlichen Erben ersehnte. Gaston sah voller Vorfreude diesem Ereignis entgegen, da er dann endlich seine ungeliebte Ziehtochter los war und damit frei, um die Gunst von Leontine de Marinac zu buhlen…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Die Trauerfeier löste sich erst am späten Abend auf, als die Damen anfingen, nach und nach den Saal zu verlassen, um sich zurückzuziehen. Wenig später taten die Herren desgleichen und schließlich befanden sich nur noch Guisbert und Robert de Orly in dem Raum.

„Nun seid Ihr also der neue Marquis de Charmeaux, mein Junge“, begann der Herzog und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Rechte und Pflichten Eures verstorbenen Vaters obliegen jetzt Euch. Aber ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass auch Ihr ein guter Lehnsherr sein werdet.“

„Danke, Robert, Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich“, bedankte sich Guisbert und stieß noch einmal mit seinem früheren Mentor auf das Seelenheil seines Vaters an. Nachdem sie beide ihre Becher geleert hatten, fuhr er fort: „Ich nehme meine Pflichten in der Tat sehr ernst, Robert, und deshalb versichere ich Euch, dass Ihr mit mir über alles sprechen könnte, das Euch auf dem Herzen liegt. Denn ich vermute, Ihr verweilt nicht nur als Letzter hier bei mir, um mir seelischen Beistand zu geben, sondern weil Ihr etwas unter vier Augen mit mir besprechen wollt.“

„So ist es, mein Junge, aber ich weiß nicht, ob und wie ich es Euch sagen soll“, antwortete der Herzog.

„Was immer es ist, Robert, Ihr könnt offen mit mir darüber sprechen. Jetzt sind wir ja unter uns.“

„Sehr freundlich von Euch angesichts des großen Verlustes, der Euch getroffen hat“, bedankte sich der Angesprochene. „Doch ich fürchte, mein Anliegen ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt überaus unpassend. Also werde ich mich besser zurückziehen und versuchen, selbst zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.“

„Eine Entscheidung?“, griff Guisbert dies auf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er fuhr fort: „Es geht um Janette de Brullac, nicht wahr?“

De Orly nickte und erklärte: „Normalerweise würde ich mir in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig mehr Zeit lassen, aber der plötzlich Tod Eures Vaters hat mich doch sehr betroffen gemacht und mir in Erinnerung gerufen, wie schnell das Leben vorbei sein kann. In Anbetracht meines fortgeschrittenen Alters treibt mich dieses entsetzliche Geschehen dazu, so rasch wie möglich eine neue Ehe eingehen zu wollen. Unserem Gespräch vorhin konnte ich entnehmen, dass Ihr um meine Gefühle für die junge Brullac wisst. Sie ist von überaus großer Schönheit und scheint mir gesund zu sein, so dass ich wohl darauf hoffen darf, dass sie mir einen kräftigen Sohn schenkt, wenn ich sie zur Frau nehme. Allerdings erscheint es mir pietätlos, sie kurze Zeit nach dem Tode ihrer Mutter und ihres Paten zu ehelichen.“

Guisbert lächelte seinen ehemaligen Mentor an und nickte etwas.

„Sehr rücksichtsvoll von Euch, an die junge Dame und mich zu denken, Robert“, antwortete er dann. „Aber wie Ihr bereits sagtet, führt uns ein Unglücksfall wie der meines Vaters nur allzu deutlich die Vergänglichkeit alles Irdischen vor Augen, so dass ich Euch darin ermutigen möchte, um Janettes Hand anzuhalten. Allerdings verhehle ich Euch nicht, dass sie keine allzu große Mitgift in die Ehe einbringt, auch wenn ich gedenke, diese um einen Betrag von 300 Goldtalern aufzustocken. Immerhin ist sie die Patentochter meines Vaters und er legte mir gestern während eines Gesprächs unter vier Augen nahe, mich um sie zu kümmern und sie möglichst gut zu verheiraten. Er gestand mir tatsächlich, es wäre ihm ein großes Anliegen, sie noch in diesem Jahr in den Ehestand treten zu sehen. Vater glaubte, dies würde das Mädchen von ihrem Kummer um den Verlust der Mutter ablenken. Er hat sicherlich recht, denn die Pflichten einer Ehefrau werden ihr kaum Zeit zum Nachgrübeln lassen.“

„Dann würde es Euch also nicht stören, wenn ich Monsieur de Brullac gleich morgen um die Hand seiner Tochter bitte, Guisbert?“

„Natürlich nicht, warum sollte es? Schließlich wäre mein Vater darüber höchst entzückt gewesen. Bedenkt aber bitte, dass sie keine glänzende Partie ist.“

„Dieser Umstand ist für mich nicht von so großem Belang wie die Tatsache, dass Janette de Brullac jung, wunderschön, gesund und von Adel ist. Sie wird mir prachtvolle Kinder gebären!“

„Nun, wenn Ihr es so seht, steht meines Erachtens einer guten Ehe mit der schönen Patentochter meines Vaters nichts im Wege“, erwiderte Guisbert mit breitem Lächeln. „Allerdings würde ich Euch in Anbetracht des Todes meines Vaters darum bitten, Eure Verlobung erst in neun Tagen bekannt zu geben.“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich“, versicherte de Orly. „Dann spreche ich also gleich morgen mit Brullac, und wenn er mir die Hand seiner Tochter geben will, erwarte ich ihn mitsamt der schönen Janette in neun Tagen auf meinem Landsitz, wo wir dann die Verlobung bekannt geben. Und da ich keine Zeit zu verlieren habe, beabsichtige ich, meine Braut noch in derselben Nacht zur Frau zu nehmen.“

„In der Tat ein vorzügliches Vorhaben“, meinte Guisbert lächelnd. „Auf diese Weise kommt Janette gar nicht mehr dazu, sich weiterhin über den Tod ihrer Mutter und meines Vaters zu grämen. Es verrät zwar, dass sie sehr mitfühlend ist, aber die lieben Verstorbenen befinden sich jetzt ja in einer besseren Welt als der unseren. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihr noch einmal sagen, um sie zu trösten.“

„Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, überlasst dies mir“, schlug der Herzog vor. „Sobald ich das Einverständnis ihres Vaters habe, werde ich mich von meiner hübschen Braut verabschieden, um in meinem Schloss alle Vorbereitungen für meine baldige Hochzeit zu treffen. Es wäre mir ein persönliches Anliegen, Euch dabei unter meinen Gästen begrüßen zu dürfen, Guisbert.“

„Da ich weiß, dass diese Verbindung meinem Vater höchst willkommen wäre, wird es mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen sein, Janette de Brullac und ihren Vater zu Eurem Schloss zu begleiten.“

„Überaus gütig von Euch, Guisbert, und darüber hinaus höchst nobel, mir zusammen mit Brullac meine Braut zuzuführen. Auf diese Weise sehen alle, wie hoch diese Familie in Eurer Gunst steht. Ich denke, unsere Freundschaft kann sich dadurch nur noch vertiefen.“

„Das wäre mir höchst willkommen, Robert“, erwiderte der junge Marquis, füllte noch einmal ihre beiden Becher mit Wein aus einem Krug und stieß erneut mit seinem ehemaligen Mentor an. „Trinken wir auf Eure Hochzeit, Euer Glück und unsere Freundschaft. Zum Wohl, Robert!“

„Zum Wohl, Guisbert!“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Ebenso erfolgreich wie der zuvor geplante Mord an seinem Vater verlief auch Guisberts weiteres Intrigenspiel. Als er am anderen Tag in seinem Zimmer saß und mit seinem Verwalter und dem Aufseher des Haushalts einige Dinge besprach, meldete ihm ein Diener, dass Monsieur de Brullac ihn dringend um eine Audienz unter vier Augen ersuchte.

„Er soll sich noch ein wenig gedulden“, gab der junge Marquis zurück und widmete sich dann erneut der Besprechung mit seinen Untergebenen. Nachdem er mit diesen alles geregelt hatte, ließ er Gaston hereinbitten und bot ihm Platz auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass sein Gegenüber ziemlich aufgebracht und unsicher wirkte. „Nun, mein lieber Gaston, Ihr wolltet mich dringend sprechen?“

„In der Tat, Herr, denn ich benötige umgehend Euren Rat“, kam Brullac dann auch gleich zur Sache. „Heute früh suchte mich Duc de Orly unter vier Augen in meinem Gemach auf und bat mich um die Hand meiner Tochter.“

„Das ist doch überaus erfreulich, mein Lieber. Entspricht das nicht ganz Eurem Wunsch?“

„Doch, Herr, sehr sogar. Allerdings möchte der Herzog das Mädchen bereits in neun Tagen zur Braut nehmen und noch in derselben Nacht zu seiner Frau machen.“

„Und?“

„Aber, Herr, wir haben erst gestern Euren Vater betrauert. Mir scheint es nicht angebracht zu sein, dass Janette bereits neun Tage später heiratet. Sie ist immerhin das Patenkind Eures Vaters.“

„Richtig! Sie ist das Patenkind meines Vaters und sonst nichts! Daher braucht sie auch nicht länger als die üblichen neun Tage zu warten, ehe sie sich vermählt.“

„Findet Ihr das nicht pietätlos, Herr?“

„Das überlasst ruhig mir, Gaston!“, gab der junge Marquis kühl zurück. „Meint Ihr, Duc de Orly hätte mit mir nicht darüber gesprochen? Er hegte die gleichen Bedenken wie Ihr, doch ich konnte sie zerstreuen. Und um Euch zu beruhigen, will ich Euch verraten, dass mir mein Vater noch kurz vor seinem Tode nahe legte, Janette möglichst bald zu verheiraten. Er würde es sicher begrüßen, dass der Herzog sich so schnell wie möglich mit ihr vermählen will. Daher unterstütze ich meinen Freund Robert in seinem Vorhaben und werde der Erste sein, der ihm zu seiner Verlobung beglückwünscht. Oder habt Ihr plötzlich etwas gegen den Herzog als Schwiegersohn?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht!“

„Gut, dann beruhigt Euer Gemüt, Brullac! Ich versichere Euch, dass ich Euch sogar zum Schloss meines Freundes Robert de Orly begleiten werde.“

„Eure Güte ist unermesslich, Herr“, behauptete Gaston in kriecherischem Ton und neigte sein Haupt vor seinem neuen Lehnsherrn. „Ich danke Euch für Euren Rat, Herr, und werde sogleich Duc de Orly aufsuchen, um ihm mein Einverständnis zu einer baldigen Eheschließung zu geben.“

„Ja, tut das!“, erwiderte Guisbert jovial. Als der Vasall sich umdrehte und anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen, bemerkte er jedoch: „Ach, Brullac, ich habe noch einen guten Rat für Euch.“

Sofort wandte der Angesprochene sich um und starrte den jungen Marquis erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, Herr?“

„Madame d’Avigne findet Euch überaus sympathisch, wie sie mir verriet. Ihr solltet Euch ruhig um sie bemühen, Gaston.“

„Danke, Herr, ich werde darüber nachdenken, sobald meine Tochter verheiratet ist.“

Guisbert winkte lächelnd ab und Gaston verschwand aus dem Raum, um sich umgehend zu Robert de Orly zu begeben…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Therese hatte die in einem einfachen, grauen Kleid gewandete Janette gerade fertig frisiert, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Janette, ich muss sofort mit dir sprechen!“, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters. Sie gab der Zofe ein Zeichen, die Tür zu öffnen, und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Gaston auf, als er in die Kammer trat. Merkwürdigerweise nahm sie wahr, dass ihr Vater recht glücklich zu sein schien.

„Was ist denn geschehen?“, fragte das Mädchen. Gaston wandte sich Therese zu und winkte ihr ungeduldig mit der Hand, den Raum zu verlassen. Die Zofe tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Janette aus, die ihr zunickte, und verschwand dann. Gaston wartete noch einen kleinen Moment, bevor er sich unaufgefordert neben seine Tochter auf einen Stuhl vor der Spiegelkommode setzte. Das Mädchen sah ihn verständnislos an, worauf er eine ihrer Hände ergriff und erklärte: „Höre, Kind, Robert de Orly hat heute Morgen um deine Hand angehalten.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Janette fassungslos. „Onkel Bastien ist gerade verstorben und er trägt sich mit Heiratsgedanken?!“

„Nun, Kind, er ist zwar auch betrübt wegen des Todes des alten Marquis, aber dennoch keineswegs mit ihm verwandt. Deshalb muss er auch keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen. Aber da du die Patentochter des verstorbenen Marquis bist, suchte ich natürlich Rat beim jungen Herrn Guisbert, denn mir erschien es auch unpassend, allzu schnell nach dem traurigen Ableben seines Vaters eine Hochzeit ins Auge zu fassen.“

Janette atmete erleichtert auf, da ihr Vater offensichtlich den Anstand zu wahren wusste und sie vermutlich nur darauf vorbereiten wollte, dass Duc de Orly sie innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate auf der väterlichen Burg besuchen und um sie werben wollte. Es würde ihr also genügend Zeit bleiben, um einen Weg zu ersinnen, wie sie einer Ehe mit diesem alten Mann, der ihr immer noch unheimlich war, entrinnen konnte. Womöglich fand sie bei Guisbert du Charmeaux Verständnis für ihre Situation, war dieser doch ebenfalls jung und anscheinend verliebt in Mademoiselle Aurelie d’Arcy, wie Therese ihr vorhin gerade verraten hatte. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass er sie zu heiraten beabsichtige.

„Ihr habt recht gehandelt, den Rat des jungen Marquis einzuholen, Vater“, erklärte Janette daher. „Gewiss wird er den Herzog davon überzeugen können, noch etwas mit der Brautwerbung zu warten, bis eine gewisse Zeit verstrichen ist, nachdem Mama und Onkel Bastien verstorben sind.“

Gaston tätschelte lächelnd die Hand des Mädchens, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und meinte in mildem Ton: „Ich weiß, dass du immer noch betrübt bist wegen Mamas Tod und dir auch das Ableben deines lieben Paten sehr nahe geht. Glaub mir, mein Kind, dafür haben wir alle sehr viel Verständnis und du hast dir damit die Achtung des jungen Herrn und deines zukünftigen Mannes gesichert.“

„Du möchtest also immer noch, dass ich die Frau des Herzogs werde, Vater?“

„Aber natürlich, Kind, er ist ein sehr respektabler Mann und verehrt dich über alles. Du wirst ein gutes Leben bei ihm haben – ein Leben, das ich dir nicht bieten konnte, Janette.“

„Ich bin mir der Ehre durchaus bewusst, dass seine Wahl auf mich fiel, Vater. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm eine gute Frau sein kann, auch wenn er allem Anscheine nach ein Ehrenmann ist.“

„Duc de Orly weiß, dass du aufgrund deiner Jugend noch viel lernen musst. Er wird nachsichtig mit dir sein. Zudem dürfte es dich beruhigen, wenn ich dir versichere, dass du als seine Gemahlin über genügend Personal verfügst, die dir alle groben Arbeiten im Haushalt abnehmen, so dass du dich ganz darauf konzentrieren kannst, dich deinem Mann zu widmen und deinen ehelichen Pflichten nachzukommen.“

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Vater“, wandte Janette errötend ein. Die Vorstellung, das Bett mit dem alten Herzog zu teilen, beschämte sie zutiefst. „Duc de Orly wird sich in Geduld üben müssen, bis es so weit ist. Denn gewiss war er einsichtig genug, als Guisbert ihn darum bat, eine gewisse Trauerzeit einzuhalten.“

„Oh ja, selbstverständlich, mein Kind. Deshalb erwartet uns der Herzog in neun Tagen auf seinem Schloss, um sich mit dir zu verloben und dich danach gleich zur Frau zu nehmen.“

„Wie bitte?!“

„Ich habe ihm selbstverständlich mein Einverständnis zu dieser Hochzeit gegeben“, klärte Gaston seine Ziehtochter auf, die ihn mit großen Augen fassungslos anstarrte. „Du musst also nicht allzu lange darauf warten, Duchesse zu werden. Herr Guisbert verriet dem Herzog und mir nämlich, dass dein Pate der Verbindung zustimmte und sie so schnell wie möglich vollzogen wissen wollte. Deshalb unterstützt der junge Herr Guisbert uns auch, indem er uns persönlich zum Schloss des Duc begleitet.“

„Wie? Aber, Vater, geht das nicht ein bisschen schnell?!“, rief Janette entsetzt aus. „Ich kenne den Herzog doch kaum.“

„Er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann aus dem Hochadel und du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass er dich zur Braut erwählte“, gab Brullac in strengem Ton zurück. „Der Herzog hat ein Einverständnis erhalten und du wirst dich fügen, verstanden?!“

„Ja, Vater.“

Janette senkte den Blick zu Boden, was Gaston innerlich äußerst zufriedenstellte. Wenigstens gehorchte dieser kleine Bastard ihm und würde wohl keine großen Schwierigkeiten machen. Hauptsache, er war das Mädchen bald los und konnte sich dann ganz seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten widmen. Sollte Duc de Orly sich doch um Janette kümmern.

„Gut, gut“, murmelte Brullac und lächelte etwas. „Ich denke, zwischen uns ist alles gesagt und ich kann jetzt deinen zukünftigen Bräutigam hereinbitten. Er möchte noch ein paar Worte mit dir wechseln, ehe er auf sein Schloss zurückkehrt.“

Ohne ihn anzusehen, nickte das Mädchen. Sie hörte, wie ihr Vater die Tür wieder öffnete und hinausging. Im nächsten Moment näherten sich andere Schritte, jemand trat in ihr Gemach, sie konnte die Spitzen eleganter, schwarzer Stiefel erblicken und dann schloss sich die Tür.

„Guten Tag, meine liebe Janette“, ließ sich Robert de Orly vernehmen. „Da mir Euer Vater sein Einverständnis zu unserer baldigen Verbindung gab, möchte ich nicht gehen, ohne mich persönlich von Euch zu verabschieden.“

„Danke, Ihr seid sehr freundlich, mein Herr“, wisperte sie leise, ohne aufzublicken. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann spürte sie, wie zwei Finger sich unter ihr Kinn legten und es dann hinaufzogen, so dass sie gezwungen war, den Herzog anzusehen. Sein Blick und sein Lächeln waren freundlich.

„Seid nicht so schüchtern, Janette“, sagte er gut gelaunt. „Welch schöne Augen Ihr habt.“

Sie errötete und schwieg. Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich und er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um sie zu küssen. Da kam Bewegung in das Mädchen und sie wich erschrocken zurück. Er musterte sie erstaunt, aber immer noch amüsiert.

„Was ist? Darf Euer Bräutigam Euch zum Abschied denn nicht einmal einen Kuss geben?“

„Findet Ihr es nicht unangemessen, Robert? Immerhin ist dies ein Haus, in dem noch getrauert wird.“

„Verzeiht, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Natürlich habt Ihr recht.“

Der Herzog ergriff nun ihre Hand, führte sie zum Munde und küsste sie. Janette beobachtete ihn verwundert. Dann fragte sie: „Warum habt Ihr es mit der Hochzeit so eilig, Robert? Wollt Ihr mich denn nicht erst näher kennenlernen, bevor Ihr mich zur Frau nehmt?“

„Mir reicht, was ich selbst an Euch beobachten konnte“, antwortete der Angesprochene. „Ihr seid eine wohlerzogene, junge Dame und das Lob, das ich über Euch hörte, bestätigte mir nur, was ich selbst schon gesehen habe. Darum hege ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich mit Euch eine wundervolle Ehefrau gewinnen werde.“

„Ihr schmeichelt mir…“, wandte Janette ein.

„Aber keineswegs!“, fiel de Orly ihr ins Wort. „Ihr seid nur viel zu bescheiden, und gerade das macht Euch so liebenswert.“

„Dennoch bitte ich Euch, Robert, lasst uns wenigstens noch drei Monate mit der Hochzeit warten. Das bin ich meiner Mutter und meinem Paten schuldig, findet Ihr nicht auch?“

„Natürlich verstehe ich, dass Ihr traurig seid über den Verlust Euch so nahe stehender Menschen. Dies hinterlässt bei jedem von uns eine bedauernswerte Lücke. Doch wir sollten uns mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass unsere Angehörigen nun in einer besseren Welt sind“, erwiderte der Herzog. “Wir werden ihr Andenken immer ehren, was uns jedoch nicht vergessen lassen darf, dass das Leben weitergeht. Schließlich werden wir alle nicht jünger. In Anbetracht dessen sollten wir nicht länger als nötig mit der Hochzeit warten. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Euch als Braut und künftige Herrin meines Hauses in neun Tagen auf meinem Schloss willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Bis dahin werde ich mich jede Stunde nach Euch sehnen. Auf Wiedersehen, meine schöne Janette.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Robert“, antwortete sie zaghaft und schaute ihn scheu an. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Reise.“

Er drückte noch einmal einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, ließ ihre Hand dann los, verneigte sich leicht und verließ dann den Raum. Janette starrte auf die Tür, durch die er eben ihr Gemach verlassen hatte… nun also war es beschlossene Sache zwischen ihrem Vater und Duc de Orly, dass sie die Ehefrau des Herzogs werden sollte. Oh Himmel, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

 


	13. Chapter 13

Janette saß immer noch wie versteinert auf dem Stuhl und starrte auf die Tür, als Therese wieder hereinkam und ihr zur baldigen Verlobung gratulierte. Denn natürlich hatte Gaston keine Zeit verloren, der jungen Bediensteten unter vier Augen zu erzählen, dass Duc de Orly sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn sei und sie daher besonders auf seine Tochter achten solle. Außerdem würde auf diese Weise, wie Gaston aus Erfahrung wusste, die Neuigkeit schnell die Runde machen, denn Dienstboten tratschten nun einmal untereinander sehr gern über die Herrschaften.

„Welch eine gute Partie der Herzog doch ist“, plapperte Therese drauflos, ohne zu bemerken, dass Mademoiselle de Brullac ihren weiteren Ausführungen über das schöne Leben an der Seite eines so mächtigen, reichen Mannes keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Vielmehr überlegte Janette fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun könnte, um dieser Ehe zu entfliehen. Doch es schien aussichtslos zu sein. Ihr Vater wünschte ausdrücklich, dass sie Robert de Orly heiratete. Es sei denn, sie zöge den Ratschlag Leontines in Betracht, aus dem Schloss zu fliehen und sofort Philippes Frau zu werden. Dann könnten weder Vater noch der Herzog etwas daran ändern. Aber wollte Philippe sie überhaupt?

Janette brach plötzlich in Tränen aus und barg ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Um Himmels willen, Mademoiselle!“, entfuhr es Therese erschrocken. „Habe ich etwas gesagt, dass Sie kränkte?“

„Nein… ach, nein…“, schluchzte Janette. „Es ist nur… so schnell nach der Trauerfeier…“

„Die üblichen neun Tage, Mademoiselle“, gab die junge Zofe zurück, um sie zu trösten. „Euer Pate wäre darüber sicherlich mehr als erfreut. Er wünschte doch, Euch gut zu verheiraten, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls soll Herr Guisbert dies sowohl Eurem Vater als auch dem Herzog anvertraut haben.“

„Nun, Onkel Bastien hat gewiss nur das Beste gewollt…“

„Ja, er war stets milde und gütig, ein so freundlicher Herr. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sein Sohn ein ebenso gütiger Herr sein wird.“

„Das wird er bestimmt… er ist ja recht nett…“, murmelte Janette bedrückt.

„Ich verstehe gut, dass Ihr sehr traurig seid, Mademoiselle“, meinte Therese verständnisvoll. „Aber Euer Pate hätte sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass Ihr allzu lange um ihn trauert. Tröstet Euch doch bei dem Gedanken darauf, dass Ihr in neun Tagen die neue Duchesse de Orly werdet.“

„Für viele andere mag das ein Trost sein“, räumte Janette ein. „Aber mir bereitet die Aussicht auf eine Heirat mit dem Herzog keinerlei Freude und ich würde alles darum geben, wenn er davon absehen würde, mich zur Frau zu nehmen.“

Therese runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und fragte dann äußerst erstaunt: „Aber warum denn, Mademoiselle?“

Wieder strömten Tränen aus Janettes Augen, als sie der Zofe erklärte: „Mein Herz gehört einem anderen.“

„Oh, etwa ein Verehrer aus der Gegend, in der ihr geboren wurdet?“, fragte Therese nun äußerst interessiert, da sie selbst sehr gefühlvoll war und gerne Liebesgeschichten hörte. „Erzählt mir davon, Mademoiselle, ich bin überaus verschwiegen und kann Euch vielleicht sogar helfen.“

In ihrer Verzweiflung dachte Janette nicht lange nach und vertraute sich leise der jungen Kammerfrau an. Mit offenen Ohren, ebensolchem Mund und großen Augen hörte sich das Mädchen gespannt die Begegnung zwischen Mademoiselle de Brullac und Philippe Mercier an. Sie konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass die Patentochter des verstorbenen Marquis sich in einen ansehnlichen Jüngling verliebt hatte und diesen einem alten Bräutigam vorzog, selbst wenn letzterer von hohem Adel und überaus reich war. Als Janette mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Bericht mit den Worten: „Nun bin ich also gezwungen, einen ungeliebten Mann zu heiraten und werde Philippe wohl nie wiedersehen“ abschloss, fühlte Therese sich dazu aufgefordert zu widersprechen.

„Aber nicht doch, Mademoiselle! Mir ist der Tuchladen der Merciers wohl bekannt! Und noch ist nichts endgültig. Wenn Ihr ergründen wollt, ob der Jüngling Eure Gefühle erwidert, so müsst Ihr ihn die Euren wissen lassen.“

„Nichts auf der Welt würde ich lieber tun, Therese, aber wie denn?“

„Das ist doch nicht schwer! Schreibt ihm einen Brief und ich persönlich werde dafür sorgen, dass der junge Mercier ihn erhält.“

Erschrocken starrte Janette die Zofe an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, Therese, das kann ich dir nicht zumuten. Es ist zu gefährlich! Was, wenn man dich mit der Nachricht an Philippe erwischt? Dann werden wir beide bestraft und ich fürchte, man wird auch Philippe dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen!“

„Wer sollte schon auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ich heimlich den Merciers eine Nachricht zutrage, Mademoiselle? Euer Vater ist davon überzeugt, dass Ihr Euch seinem Wunsche fügt. Es kann also gar nichts geschehen. Habt keine Angst.“

„So, meinst du wirklich?“, fragte Janette zweifelnd.

„Nur auf diese Weise könnt Ihr herausfinden, ob Philippe Mercier Eure Gefühle erwidert“, antwortete Therese sanft. „Wenn er es nicht tut, dann braucht Ihr Euch auch nicht weiter zu quälen, sondern könnt dann immer noch Duc de Orlys Frau werden, nicht wahr?“

Die junge Adlige nickte und sah zu Boden.

„Ja, du hast recht. Falls Philippe mich nicht will, ist es egal, wen ich heirate!“

Einen Moment lang wirkte Janette noch bedrückt, dann jedoch begann ein kleines Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel zu spielen und ein Schimmer von Hoffnung erfüllte ihr Herz. Sie sah wieder zu ihrer Zofe auf und murmelte: „Und wenn er mich liebt? Was dann?“

„Dann finden sich Mittel und Wege, wie Ihr zusammenkommen könnt“, meinte Therese aufmunternd.

„Gut, dann werde ich umgehend ein Schreiben aufsetzen“, erklärte Janette. „Aber bitte, sei äußerst vorsichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir ein Leid geschieht.“

„Für mich interessiert sich hier niemand und es fällt kaum auf, wenn ich nachher mit ein paar anderen Dienstboten in die Stadt fahre, um einige Besorgungen zu erledigen, die man mir aufgetragen hat. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kann ich ja kurz beim Tuchhändler vorbeigehen und das Schreiben für Monsieur Philippe abgeben. Was ist schon dabei?“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Philippe war am Nachmittag allein im Laden und sortierte gerade die neu gelieferten Stoffe aus Flandern in die Regale ein, als ein einfach gekleidetes Mädchen das Geschäft betrat. Vermutlich eine Bedienstete von einer der vornehmen Damen der Stadt, die ihm etwas von ihrer Herrin übermitteln sollte.

„Guten Tag“, begrüßte der junge Mann das Mädchen. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Guten Tag“, erwiderte es mit freundlichem Lächeln. „Seid Ihr Philippe Mercier?“

„Das ist richtig! Worum geht es?“

Das Mädchen zog unter seinem Umhang eine kleine Schriftrolle hervor, welche sie ihm reichte.

„Dies ist eine Nachricht von Mademoiselle de Brullac für Euch. Bitte, lest sie gleich und antwortet umgehend. Derweil habe ich noch einige Einkäufe zu erledigen und komme später wieder hierher. Dann könnt Ihr mir Eure Nachricht für meine Herrin mitgeben. Sie wartet sehnsüchtig darauf!“

Mit wachsender Fassungslosigkeit hörte Philippe diese Worte, während ihm das Mädchen das Schriftstück übergab und danach sofort aus dem Laden eilte. Ungläubig starrte er auf das zusammengerollte Papier in seiner Hand. Janette! Janette, die er nicht vergessen konnte, hatte ihm persönlich eine Nachricht übersandt. Was sie wohl von ihm wollte? Nun, vielleicht ging es um den alten Marquis, der so plötzlich verstorben war.

„Oder sie heiratet und braucht noch einige Stoffe“, dachte er und spürte, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke, dass sie womöglich die Frau eines anderen wurde, schmerzte. Aber er selbst hatte es ja kommen sehen und auch erkannt, dass ein vornehmes Mädchen wie Janette an die Seite eines Edelmannes gehörte.

„Reiß dich zusammen!“, rief er sich selbst zur Disziplin auf, atmete tief ein und entrollte dann das Papier, auch wenn er damit rechnete, dass sein Inhalt ihm Leid bereitete. Doch dann las er, was Janette ihm gestand, und seine Miene hellte sich ebenso auf wie sein Herz begann, vor Freude zu hüpfen:

 

_„Liebster Philippe,_

_seit unserer letzten Begegnung seid Ihr mir nicht aus dem Sinn gegangen. Damals verschwandet Ihr einfach und ließet mich überaus betrübt zurück. Eigentlich müsste ich Euch zürnen, aber das ist mir unmöglich. Ihr seid ein so ehrlicher, aufrichtiger junger Mann und es vergeht kein Tag, ohne dass ich an Euch denke. Mein Herz kann Euch nicht vergessen, denn es sehnt sich nach Eurer Gegenwart. Bitte vergebt mir, wenn ich Euch gestehe, dass ich Euch von allen, die ich kenne, am Liebsten habe. Ja, es ist die Wahrheit und ich schäme mich nicht, Euch zu sagen, dass ich Euch liebe._

_Man erwartet zwar von mir, dass ich einen adligen Mann heirate, aber das ist mir nicht möglich! Kein Edelmann hat mein Herz so sehr berührt, wie Ihr es berührt habt. Und darum ist es mein innigster Wunsch, Eure Gemahlin zu werden. Verzeiht mir, liebster Philippe, wenn Euch die Offenbarung meiner tiefen Zuneigung aufdringlich erscheint. Aber es war mir ein großes Bedürfnis, dass Ihr um meine Gefühle für Euch erfahrt. Bitte gebt mir Antwort, ob Ihr sie erwidert oder nicht._

_In Liebe stets die Eure._

_Janette de Brullac“_

 

„Sie liebt mich auch“, dachte Philippe beglückt und ließ das Schreiben sinken. Einen Moment lang verharrte er so, dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. Janette erwartete eine Antwort und ihre Bedienstete würde bestimmt bald wieder zurückkommen, um seine Nachricht abzuholen. Natürlich musste er sie wissen lassen, dass er sie auch liebte und sich nichts mehr ersehnte, als sie zu seiner Frau zu machen.

Aufgeregt eilte Philippe in die Küche zu seiner Mutter und bat sie, ihn kurz im Laden zu vertreten, da er dringend ein Schreiben an eine Kundin verfassen müsse, deren Dienerin jeden Moment wieder käme, um es abzuholen. Natürlich war Cécile dazu bereit, so dass Philippe sich in die Schreibstube zurückzog und umgehend einen Brief aufsetzte, in dem er Janette seine ehrlichen Gefühle für sie gestand. Als etwas anderthalb Stunden später Therese erneut ins Geschäft kam, war Cécile Mercier längst wieder in der Küche und Philippe überreichte der Zofe das Schriftstück. Sie verbarg es rasch unter ihrem Umhang, lächelte ihm verschwörerisch zu, neigte ein wenig ihr Haupt und verschwand ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen war. Der Jüngling sah ihr durch das Fenster nach und fragte sich, wie es jetzt wohl zwischen Janette und ihm weitergehen würde…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Seit Therese mit ihrem Schreiben an Philippe in die Stadt aufgebrochen war, wartete Janette mit einer Mischung auf erwartungsvoller Freude und Nervosität, dass die Zofe zurückkehrte. In der Zwischenzeit lenkte sie sich mit einem Spaziergang durch den Garten des Schlosses ab und war froh, endlich einmal allein zu sein. Die meisten der Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht, so auch Leontine de Marinac und ihr Bruder. Das Mädchen genoss die plötzlich Ruhe nach all dem Trubel, auch wenn ihr Herz wegen des plötzlichen Todes ihres Paten und der drohenden Heirat mit dem Herzog schwer war. Doch Janette war entschlossen, sich dem nicht einfach zu fügen, wenn Philippe sie wissen ließ, dass er ihre Liebe erwidere. Dann würde sie umgehend den Vorschlag Leontines befolgen. Es fand sich schon ein Weg aus dem Schloss hinaus.

Janettes Blick fiel auf die Familiengruft derer von Charmeaux und sie wisperte beinahe lautlos: „Verzeih mir, Onkel Bastien, aber ich kann nicht anders.“

Danach ließ sie sich das unter dem Gesinde im Schloss herumlaufende Gerücht durch den Kopf gehen, dass der alte Marquis selbst die Heirat zwischen ihr und Robert de Orly befürwortet haben sollte. Und alle schienen von der Wahrheit dieses Geredes überzeugt zu sein. Doch Janette hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ihr Pate so etwas niemals gut geheißen hätte. Sie erinnerte sich dankbar der Versuche Onkel Bastiens, den Herzog von ihr abzulenken und sie dazu zu ermutigen, mit so vielen jungen Herren wie möglich auf dem Ball zu tanzen. Auch sorgte er dafür, dass niemand ihre Gespräche mit Leontine de Marinac oder anderen jungen Adligen störte. Nur ihr Vater stieß ab und an dazu, vor allem, wenn sie mit Leontine zusammen war. Ob ihn wohl etwas an dem anderen adligen Mädchen störte? Eigentlich wirkte er nicht so, vielmehr… aber nein, das konnte nicht sein! Nicht so früh nach Mamas Tod! Vater hatte Mama sehr bewundert und auch geliebt, dessen war sie sich sicher. Darum war allein schon der Gedanke daran absurd, dass er möglicherweise Gefallen an einer jungen Frau finden könnte, die etwa im gleichen Alter wie seine eigene Tochter sein mochte, und sich bereits wieder mit Heiratsgedanken trug. Immerhin hatte Vater Bedenken gehabt, dass sie so kurz nach dem Tode Onkel Bastiens heiraten sollte, und dies auch Guisbert unterbreitet. Leider teilte der Sohn ihres Paten nicht diese Ansicht und schien Vater sogar darin bestärkt zu haben, sie mit dem Herzog zu vermählen. Anders war sein Anerbieten, sie zum Schlosse de Orlys zu begleiten, nicht zu verstehen. Ein merkwürdiges Verhalten für einen Jüngling, der gerade erst seinen Vater verloren hatte.

„Vielleicht benimmt man sich bei Hofe ja so“, sinnierte Janette, die sich durchaus bewusst war, dass sich das Leben einfacher Landedelleute sehr stark von demjenigen hoher Adliger bei Hofe unterschied. Immerhin hatte Vater das all die Jahre stets betont und sie dazu angehalten, sich gute Manieren anzugewöhnen sowie Lesen und Schreiben zu erlernen. Er schien davon auszugehen, dass sie eines Tages am Hofe leben würde. Gewiss war es seit ihrer Geburt sein Bestreben gewesen, sie mit einem Manne aus dem Hochadel zu verheiraten. Was sie fühlte, war ihm dabei völlig gleichgültig!

Janette konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr das Leben bei Hofe gefiel. Man durfte sich nicht gehenlassen, musste sich stets unter Kontrolle halten und konnte nicht jedem vertrauen. Oh ja, einige aus der Dienerschaft hatten ihr da Geschichten erzählt, die sie anwiderten. Wenn sie diese mit dem manchmal doch überfreundlichen Verhalten vieler der Gäste ihres verstorbenen Patenonkels und seines Sohnes verglich, konnte sie sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass viele davon kaum so aufrichtige Menschen waren wie Philippe. Ach, wenn sie nur wüsste, ob er sie auch liebte…

„Mademoiselle!“

Janette blickte auf und sah Therese, immer noch mit ihrem Umhang bekleidet, auf sie zulaufen. Sie ging ihr rasch entgegen, so dass sich die beiden Mädchen vor der Tür der Kapelle trafen.

„Und? Hast du Philippe persönlich antreffen können?“, fragte sie die Zofe leise.

Therese nickte, schaute sich um und zog dann schnell die Nachricht des Jünglings aus ihrem Umhang hervor, um ihn Janette zu geben, die sie ebenfalls rasch in einem ihrer Ärmel verbarg.

„Wie sieht er aus? Geht es ihm gut?“, wollte die junge Adlige dann wissen.

„Ein überaus gut aussehender Jüngling“, erwiderte Therese lächelnd. „Und er war sehr überrascht, als ich ihm Eure Nachricht überbrachte. Aber als ich später zu ihm zurückkehrte, um seine Antwort abzuholen, strahlte er mich an und trug mir auf, Euch herzliche Grüße zu überbringen.“

„Danke“, sagte Janette und strahlte nun auch. Das klang alles äußerst vielversprechend und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, in ihre Kammer hochzugehen, um seinen Brief zu lesen. Therese folgte ihr unaufgefordert in die Kemenate hinauf und als sie im Zimmer Janettes angekommen waren, schloss sie hinter sich die Türe ab. Aufgeregt setzte sich Janette auf ihr Bett, zog den Brief aus dem Ärmel und entrollte das Schriftstück. Ihre Zofe beobachtete sie dabei gespannt. Es freute sie, als sie sah, dass Mademoiselle de Brullac kurz darauf ein glänzendes Leuchten in die Augen bekam und glücklich lächelte. Sie sah zu ihr hin und murmelte: „Oh, Therese, er erwidert meine Gefühle und wird mich mit Freuden zur Frau nehmen, wenn ich es wirklich wünsche.“

„Das freut mich wirklich für Euch, Mademoiselle.“

„Nun muss ich nur noch einen Weg finden, wie ich unbemerkt aus dem Schloss und zu Philippe gelange, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.“

„Es ist Euch also tatsächlich ernst damit, Mademoiselle?“

„Natürlich, Therese, ich liebe Philippe und will ihn so schnell wie möglich heiraten.“

„Also, es gäbe da schon eine Möglichkeit, aber sie ist nicht ganz ungefährlich… wenn Ihr es wagen wollt…?“

Janette starrte ihre Zofe erwartungsvoll an und forderte sie auf: „Lass hören!“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und im Schloss alles still. Nur eine kleine Gestalt huschte aus einer engen Dienstbotenkammer, in einer Hand einen kleinen Kerzenhalter, in dem eine Kerze brannte, und schlich vorsichtig hinauf in die Kammer von Janette de Brullac. Oben angekommen klopfte sie leicht an ihre Tür und ihr wurde umgehend geöffnet.

Die junge Adlige hatte ihre Zofe schon erwartet. Sie war bereits in ein einfaches Gewand und einen dunklen Umhang, welchen Therese ihr überlassen hatte, gekleidet, hatte einige ihrer Habseligkeiten, wozu der weiße Stoff von Philippe und einige kleinere Geschenke ihres Paten gehörten, in ein festes, grobes Tuch eingeschlagen und ein paar Goldmünzen in den Beutel am Gürtel ihres Kleides eingesteckt.

„Seid Ihr bereit, Mademoiselle?“, fragte Therese, dessen Herz vor Aufregung bis zum Halse schlug, im Flüsterton. Janette nickte stumm.

„Und… und Ihr wollt wirklich…?“

„Ja, ich werde den Weg nach Paris zu Fuß zurücklegen.“

„Aber… aber habt Ihr denn keine Angst…?“

„Doch, natürlich habe ich ein bisschen Angst… aber mit Gottes Hilfe werde ich sicher zu Philippe gelangen, wenn ich vorsichtig bin und mich immer im Verborgenen halte.“

„Im Wald könnten Räuber sein, Mademoiselle! Ihr solltet besser bis morgen früh warten. Dann kommen wieder Händler aus der Stadt, um den Wein zu liefern. Es gelingt mir sicher, Euch dabei zu helfen, Euch unbemerkt in den Wagen zu schmuggeln.“

„Das ist mir viel zu unsicher und dauert mir zu lange“, gab Janette ungeduldig zurück. „Nein, ich gehe zu Fuß durch den Wald; und falls dort wirklich Räuber sein sollten, so glaube ich kaum, dass sie sich für eine einfache Magd interessieren, als die ich gekleidet bin. Da gibt es doch nichts zu holen. Außerdem erzählte mir Guisbert an einem der vorherigen Abende, wie stolz er darauf sei, dass das hiesige Waldgebiet frei von Halunken wäre, seit er die letzten hinrichten ließ und einige seiner Söldner mehrmals am Tage regelmäßige Patrouillen durchführen.“

„Gebe Gott, dass es so ist und Ihr wohlbehalten bei Eurem Liebsten ankommt, Mademoiselle. Nun folgt mir bitte.“

Therese öffnete so behutsam wie möglich die Tür und ging voran, um Janette in den Hinterhof zu führen, wo sich ein Dienstboteneingang befand. Den Schlüssel hatte die junge Zofe aus einem Schrank des Verwalters stibitzt. Zu diesem Zweck hatte sie am späten Abend mit ihm etwas geflirtet und ihm so viel Wein verabreicht, dass er nun im Bett seinen Rausch ausschlief und nichts davon mitbekam, dass Therese sich heimlich in sein Zimmer geschlichen und etwas aus seinem Schrank herausgenommen hatte. Sobald Mademoiselle de Brullac das Schloss verlassen hatte, würde sie den Schlüssel sofort wieder an seinen alten Platz zurücklegen und in ihre eigene Kammer gehen. Doch erst einmal galt es, unbemerkt bis zum Dienstboteneingang zu kommen.

So leise wie möglich eilten die beiden Mädchen die Gänge und Treppen hinunter, bis sie in die Küche und von dort aus in den Hinterhof gelangten.

„Dort drüben ist es gleich“, wisperte Therese und deutete auf ein schmaleres Tor, das in die Mauer eingelassen war. Janette starrte darauf und spürte, wie ihr vor Angst das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Sie wusste, dass sie – wenn sie einmal durch dieses Tor gegangen war – sich allein in der Dunkelheit befinden würde und es keinen Weg mehr zurück gäbe. Natürlich fürchtete sie sich vor der Schwärze der Nacht, aber die Angst vor einer Ehe mit Robert de Orly war stärker. Also nahm sie noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug, dachte daran, dass sie bald mit Philippe zusammen sein würde, der sie liebte, und flüsterte: „Führ mich dahin! Ich will endlich fort von hier!“

Therese nickte und ging langsam voran. Als sie am Dienstboteneingang angekommen war, zog sie den Schlüssel aus einer Tasche ihres Kleides, schloss vorsichtig auf und öffnete das Tor. Erneut nahm Janette einen tiefen Atemzug und durchquerte es dann beherzt.

„Viel Glück, Mademoiselle“, wisperte Therese. „Gott schütze Euch!“

„Danke, Gott schütze auch dich“, gab die junge Frau zurück und wandte sich dann dem Weg zu, der vor ihr lag. Sie sah im Augenblick kaum etwas, aber das würde sich sicherlich bald ändern. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie Therese das Tor wieder abschloss und sich leise entfernte.

„Nun bin ich frei“, dachte Janette, auch wenn sie innerlich vor Furcht zitterte. Dann begann sie behutsam, den ersten Schritt zu gehen…

 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Vorab-Infos:** _

_Im rechtliche Sinne des Mittelalters sind Frau und Mann bereits ein Ehepaar, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Der kirchliche Segen war zu dieser Zeit nicht nötig._

_Falls ein kirchlicher Segen gewünscht wurde, so wurde die Trauung durch einen Geistlichen nicht in, sondern vor der Kirche vollzogen._

_***_

**_Worterklärungen: „den Schleier nehmen“ = Nonne werden_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und Cécile Mercier war aufgestanden, um für ihren Mann und ihren Sohn das Frühstück zuzubereiten, als sie hörte, dass jemand heftig an das Tor klopfte. Sie erschrak ein wenig und fragte sich, wer denn bereits um diese frühe Stunde so ungeduldig Einlass begehrte.

„Jacques, Philippe, draußen am Tor ist jemand, der zu uns will!“, rief sie laut in Richtung der Schlafstube.

„Schon gut, Mutter, ich sehe mal nach, wer es ist!“, versicherte ihr ihr Sohn aufgeregt und eilte hinaus. Er war bereits mit Strümpfen und Wams bekleidet, was Cécile etwas verwunderte. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als würde Philippe etwas oder jemanden erwarten. Nun ja, möglicherweise wollte wieder einmal eine ihrer Kunden etwas Spezielles, das ihr Sohn besorgen müsste.

Cécile konnte nicht ahnen, dass Philippe eine neue Botschaft von Janette erwartete und vorhatte, dem Wunsche seiner Angebeteten auf der Stelle nachzukommen. Der junge Mann staunte allerdings nichts schlecht, als er das Tor öffnete und das geliebte Mädchen direkt vor sich erblickte.

„Janette!“, rief er überrascht aus.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Philippe?“, fragte sie.

„Natürlich!“, antwortete er und schaute sich suchend draußen um. „Sind Eure Begleiter schon gegangen?“

„Es gibt keine Begleiter, ich bin allein gekommen“, erklärte sie.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte er sie verdutzt an, dann verstand er, zog sie rasch in den Hof hinein und verschloss hinter ihr das Tor.

„Ihr seid entflohen?“, fragte er flüsternd.

„Ja, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit“, erwiderte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich will nur bei Euch sein… für immer, Philippe…“

Er zog sie sofort in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Auch ich wünsche nichts mehr, als mein Leben gemeinsam mit Euch zu verbringen, Janette“, flüsterte er und strich ihr behutsam über das Haar. Dann erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie kühl sich das Mädchen in seinen Armen anfühlte. Bei Gott, die Ärmste musste die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen sein, nur um zu ihm zu gelangen!

„Kommt erst einmal herein, esst mit uns und ruht Euch aus“, bot er ihr sofort an. „Ihr müsst völlig erschöpft sein.“

„Nein… nein, das bin ich nicht“, murmelte sie, schaute zu ihm auf und drückte ihm zaghaft einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er erwiderte ihn, streichelte ihre Wange und sah sie voller Zärtlichkeit an. Liebevoll erwiderte sie seinen Blick einen langen Moment, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, Philippe. Sobald man mein Fehlen bemerkt, wird mein Vater nach mir suchen lassen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich heiraten, damit er mich keinem anderen vermählen kann.“

„Natürlich, Ihr habt recht“, gab er zu. „Dennoch solltet Ihr etwas zu Euch nehmen und ein wenig schlafen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich zusehen, dass ich einen Priester finde, der bereit ist, uns zu trauen. Und danach sollten wir beide am besten ins Ausland verschwinden, um dem Zorn Eures Vaters zu entgehen. Denn ich fürchte, er wird es nicht ohne Weiteres auf sich beruhen lassen, dass Ihr Euch seiner Obhut entzogen und einen Mann Eurer Wahl geheiratet habt.“

„Ich werde alles tun, was Ihr für nötig erachtet, Philippe. Hauptsache, wir können in Frieden zusammenleben. Mit Euch kann ich alles ertragen.“

Der Jüngling küsste sie erneut und führte sie dann an der Hand ins Haus hinein. Seine Eltern saßen bereits in der Küche beim Frühstück und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den frühen Gast erkannten.

„Mademoiselle de Brullac!“, entfuhr es Jacques Mercier überrascht und er erhob sich sofort von seinem Stuhl. „Welchem Umstand haben wir die Ehre Ihres Besuches zu verdanken?“

„Wir werden heiraten, Vater!“, erklärte Philippe anstelle des Mädchens.

„Was?!“, kam es wie aus einem Munde von dem alten Ehepaar und sie schauten sich an. Dann jedoch wandte sich Cécile aufgeregt an ihren Sohn: „Das ist unmöglich, Junge!“

„Warum sollte es unmöglich sein, Mutter?“

„Komm wieder zur Vernunft, Philippe“, gab sein Vater zu bedenken. „Hast du denn ganz vergessen, wer Mademoiselle de Brullac ist?“

„Nein, keineswegs! Aber es verhält sich nun einmal so, dass ich Janette liebe – und sie erwidert meine Liebe.“

„Das entspricht der Wahrheit!“, bekräftigte Janette die Worte Philippes.

„Seid ihr beide denn närrisch geworden!“, schimpfte Jacques und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Dann wandte er sich in etwas ruhigerem Ton an das Mädchen. „Hört, Mademoiselle, ich weiß ja, dass Ihr in kurzer Zeit zwei Euch sehr nahestehende Menschen verloren habt und kann mir vorstellen, dass Euer Sinn deshalb getrübt ist. Könnte es nicht sein, dass Ihr nur deshalb glaubt, in Philippe verliebt zu sein?“

„Nein, Monsieur Mercier, ich liebe Euren Sohn aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen“, versicherte ihm Janette.

„Mag sein, ich will es gern glauben“, räumte der alte Tuchhändler ein. „Aber Ihr wisst sicher, dass Euer leider vor kurzem verstorbene Pate gegen eine solche Ehe gewesen wäre. Es gibt nicht ohne Grund eine Standesordnung und eingedenk dessen müsst Ihr doch einsehen, wie falsch eine Verbindung zwischen Euch und meinem Sohn wäre.“

„Es fühlt sich aber richtig an“, entgegnete Janette und in ihre Augen traten erneut Tränen. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass man von mir erwartet, einen Adligen zu heiraten, aber es ist mir nicht möglich. Auch wenn es darunter einige gab, die ich durchaus nett finde, kann ich nur an Philippe denken. Und ich wünsche mir nichts weiter, als seine Frau zu sein. Was ist Unrechtes daran, wenn wir unser Leben in Zukunft miteinander verbringen möchten?“

„Daran ist überhaupt nichts Verkehrtes!“, sagte Philippe mit fester Stimme, trat näher an Janette heran und legte ihr beschützend einen Arm um Schultern. „Du wirst uns nicht ausreden können zu heiraten, Vater!“

Jacques beachtete seinen Sohn, den er aufgrund seiner Verliebtheit im Moment für einen hoffnungslosen Narren hielt, nicht weiter, sondern richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Janette und erklärte: „Euch ist doch klar, dass Ihr alle Eure Standesprivilegien verliert und Euer Vater Euch mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit verstoßen wird, wenn Ihr tatsächlich die Gattin meines Sohnes werdet, Mademoiselle?“

„Das ist mir gleich!“

„Habt Ihr wirklich bedacht, dass Ihr ohne Mitgift kommt, und dass Ihr als Frau eines Kaufmanns ein einfacheres Leben als bisher führen werdet? Wollt Ihr das wirklich, junge Dame?“

„Ja, das will ich!“, erklärte das Mädchen mit fester Stimme und sah hinauf zu dem Jüngling an ihrer Seite. Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Jacques Mercier erkannte, dass das verliebte junge Paar sich einig war und sich durch keinerlei vernünftige Einwände von seinem Vorhaben abbringen ließ. Er seufzte, warf seiner Frau einen hoffnungslosen Blick zu und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Cécile tat es ihm gleich und forderte dann die jungen Leute dazu auf, sich ebenfalls zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzen und zu frühstücken. Janette und Philippe kamen dieser Aufforderung gerne nach.

„So, so, euch ist es also ernst damit, zu heiraten?“, begann der alte Mercier nach einer Weile erneut an seinen Sohn gewandt. „Hast du dir auch einmal überlegt, welche Konsequenzen diese unvernünftige Handlung möglicherweise mit sich bringt, Junge?“

„Sobald wir verheiratet sind, werden wir Frankreich umgehend verlassen“, erklärte Philippe.

„Aber, Junge!“, rief seine Mutter aus und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Du kannst uns mit dem Geschäft doch nicht allein lassen!“

„Still, Frau“, wies Jacques seine Gattin zurecht. „Philippe hat völlig recht. Es ist das Vernünftigste, was er in einer solchen Situation tun kann. Was glaubst du, wie Monsieur de Brullac reagiert, wenn er herausfindet, dass unser Sohn gegen seinen Willen dessen Tochter geehelicht hat, hä?! Das wird der feine Herr nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, fürchte ich!“

„Genau, Vater! Und aus diesem Grunde werde ich mich gleich heute nach einer Schiffspassage nach Flandern für uns vier erkundigen!“

„Für uns vier, Philippe?“, fragte seine Mutter verwundert.

„Selbstverständlich müsst ihr mit uns kommen“, erklärte der Jüngling. „Oder glaubst du, dass Monsieur Brullac beziehungsweise sein neuer Lehnsherr euch ungeschoren lässt?“

„Aber wir haben mit eurer Heirat nichts zu schaffen!“, widersprach Cécile.

Jacques legte seiner Frau eine Hand auf ihre und murmelte: „Das wird den jungen Marquis du Charmeaux nicht sonderlich interessieren. Schon gar nicht, wenn Philippe und seine Frau längst im Ausland sind. Es bleibt uns also nichts anderes übrig, als ein paar unserer nötigsten Sachen zusammenzupacken, unser Geld zu nehmen und mit den beiden jungen Leuten aus Frankreich zu fliehen.“

Cécile bedachte die Auserwählte ihres Sohnes mit einem fragenden Blick, unter dem Janette sich sehr unwohl fühlte und in dem sie die Frage zu lesen glaubte: _> Bist du das wirklich wert, Mädchen?<_

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Eltern und dir so viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereite“, entschuldigte sich die junge Dame bei Philippe. „Ich ahnte ja gar nicht, was es für euch bedeuten könnte, dass ich unbedingt deine Frau werden will… vielleicht… Philippe… vielleicht sollten wir es doch lassen…?“

„Nicht doch, Janette! Wir schaffen das schon!“, ermutigte sie der Jüngling, fasste ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Für dich würde ich alles auf mich nehmen.“

Sie lächelte etwas, aber ihr Blick wanderte traurig zu seinen Eltern.

„Bitte, glaubt mir. Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, Euch solche Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten!“

Das alte Ehepaar schwieg und Janette vermeinte in beider Antlitz eine stumme Anklage zu sehen. Daraufhin wandte sie sich eindringlich an Philippe: „Ich möchte deinen Eltern keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, Liebster. Am besten ist es, wenn ich um Aufnahme in einem Kloster ersuche. [1] Womöglich kann ich meinen Vater auf diese Weise doch noch dazu bewegen, von seinen Heiratsplänen mit mir abzusehen. Mit der Zeit bekomme ich ihn vielleicht auch dazu, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden kann, dich als zukünftigen Schwiegersohn zu akzeptieren.“

„Ja, das ist eine wunderbare Idee!“, rief Cécile entzückt aus und bestätigte damit indirekt, was Janette bereits geahnt hatte. Weder sie noch ihr Mann hatten die geringste Lust, ihr wohleingerichtetes Leben und ihr gut laufendes Geschäft wegen der Liebe ihres Sohnes zu einem Mädchen aufzugeben, das nicht seinem Stande entsprach und das ihnen als Schwiegertochter nur Schwierigkeiten brachte.

„Unsinn!“, widersprach da Philippe seiner Mutter heftig und wandte sich an seine zukünftige Braut. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Janette! Dein Vater weiß doch gewiss nicht, wo du bist, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich nicht, Liebster!“

„Und bis er bemerkt, dass du fort bist, sind wir beide längst verheiratet und haben zusammen mit meinen Eltern Frankreich bereits verlassen. Ruhe dich jetzt also aus, während ich mich nach einer Schiffpassage erkundige und einen Priester für uns suche. Wenn alles gut geht, können wir bereits übermorgen auf dem Weg nach Flandern sein…“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Da die Herrschaften auf dem Schlosse länger zu schlafen pflegten, als es die arbeitende Bevölkerung tat, blieb das Fehlen Janettes lange unbemerkt. Als sie weder zum Frühstück noch zum Mittagsmahl erschien, glaubte man allgemein, das Mädchen sei noch erschöpft und bedürfe der Ruhe. Erst als ihr Vater nach dem Abendessen zu ihr hinaufging, um ihr eine ‚Gute Nacht‘ zu wünschen, und sie nicht in ihrem Bett vorfand, wurde er stutzig. Sofort rief er nach den beiden Bediensteten, die seiner Tochter von dem alten Marquis zugeteilt worden waren, und fragte nach dem Verbleib Janettes.

Während Sophie nur morgens einmal kurz reingeschaut hatte und wähnte, die Mademoiselle schlafe noch, behauptete Therese, die junge Dame sowohl am Vormittag als auch am Nachmittag gesehen und gesprochen zu haben. Diese hätte ihr anvertraut, sich nicht sonderlich wohlzufühlen.

„So, so, das hat sie dir also gesagt, ja?“, fragte Gaston kühl.

„Ja, Monsieur.“

„Aber wenn meiner Tochter nicht wohl war, warum liegt sie dann nicht in ihrem Bett und erholt sich?“

„Dafür habe ich wirklich keine Erklärung, Monsieur. Vielleicht geht es Mademoiselle ja jetzt etwas besser und sie spaziert ein wenig im Garten umher. Das pflegt sie doch oft zu tun.“

Brullac runzelte die Stirn und musterte die junge Zofe eindringlich. Sie sah recht unbedarft aus, weshalb er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie ihn anlog. Womöglich hatte die kleine Bedienstete mit ihrer Vermutung recht. Ja, es passte zu seiner unberechenbaren Ziehtochter, dass sie einfach nach draußen ging, ohne einen der Dienstboten zu informieren. Warum sollte sie auch fortlaufen? Dazu hatte sie wahrlich keinen Grund. Schließlich würde sie eine überaus gute Verbindung eingehen und hatte ihm versprochen, seinem Wunsche Folge zu leisten. Nein, Janette würde es bestimmt nicht wagen, aus dem Schloss zu entfliehen. Wohin sollte sie auch gehen? Nachdem der alte Marquis gestorben war, besaß sie außer ihm schließlich niemanden mehr, den sie um Beistand ersuchen konnte.

„Meine Tochter hat sich doch heute ein wenig mit dir unterhalten. Demnach geht es ihr also etwas besser?“

„Heute Vormittag wirkte sie noch sehr blass, Monsieur.“

„Dann solltest du jetzt lieber in den Garten gehen und nach meiner Tochter schauen“, trug Gaston der jungen Zofe auf. Diese nickte und eilte sofort aus dem Zimmer, froh, dass Brullac sie entlassen hatte. Einen Moment lang schien es ihr, als ahne er etwas davon, dass Mademoiselle Janette entflohen sei. Aber offenbar hatte er sich nur Sorgen gemacht; und da seine Tochter nach der Beerdigung ja einen Ohnmachtsanfall erlitten hatte, war es durchaus glaubhaft gewesen, dass sie sich heute noch schwach gefühlt habe. Doch wenn sie nach einer Weile ohne Mademoiselle Brullac ins Schloss zurückkehrte, würde ihr Vater bestimmt misstrauisch werden und mehrere Dienstboten bitten, nach Janette zu suchen.

Therese seufzte laut. Sie hoffte zum einen, dass ihre jungen Herrin wohlbehalten bei der Familie Mercier gelandet und inzwischen die Frau von dem Sohn des Tuchhändlers geworden war, und zum anderen, dass niemand hier im Schloss auf die Idee kam, sie – Therese – könne Mademoiselle Brullac bei ihrer Flucht behilflich gewesen sein. Die junge Dame war so freundlich gewesen und so überaus besorgt um sie, dass sie ihr dringend nahe gelegt hatte, jedweden Verdacht in dieser Hinsicht abzustreiten. Nun ja, sie würde niemals so dumm sein, dies zuzugeben, denn wahrscheinlich musste sie dann damit rechnen, hart bestraft zu werden. Schließlich hatte Janette gegen den Willen ihres Vaters gehandelt und würde auch mit dieser eigenmächtigen Heirat ohne seinen Segen von Brullac sicherlich aus der Familie verstoßen werden…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Janette wurde nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit der Familie Mercier von Philippe in das Zimmer geführt, in dem sie auch während ihres letzten Aufenthaltes bei ihnen geschlafen hatte. Noch einmal sprach sie ihre Bedenken wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten für seine Eltern und ihn aus und bot an, Aufnahme in einem Nonnenkloster zu suchen. Aber Philippe wollte davon nichts wissen. Mit ruhigen Worten versicherte er ihr, dass er viele Kontakte habe und sie bald aus Frankreich fort sein würden. Wenn sie zudem auf den Segen eines Priesters verzichteten, könnten sie vielleicht schon morgen an Bord eines Schiffes sein, das sie in ihre neue Heimat bringen würde.

„Das klingt alles so einfach, Philippe“, meinte Janette zweifelnd. „Natürlich wäre ich sehr beruhigt, wenn wir alle erst einmal in Sicherheit sind. Aber werden deine Eltern mir das je verzeihen? Nur wegen mir sind Sie gezwungen, ihr Geschäft plötzlich aufzugeben. Es ist so schade um all die schönen Stoffe…“

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, Janette“, munterte der Jüngling sie auf. „Ich werde einen unserer engsten Freunde aus der Zunft darum bitten, sich unseres Ladens anzunehmen. Vielleicht kauft er ihn sogar, wenn er sich mit meinem Vater über einen angemessenen Preis geeinigt hat. Du siehst also, meine liebe, kleine Braut, dass sich für alles eine Lösung findet.“

„Gebe Gott, dass es so sein wird“, sagte sie leise.

Philippe strich ihr behutsam über ihre Wange und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Ganz sicher wird es so kommen, ich bin recht zuversichtlich“, antwortete er dann lächelnd.

„Wenn du das sagst…“, murmelte sie und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Doch auf den Segen eines Priester möchte ich nur ungern verzichten.“

„Gut, das bekommen wir gewiss hin. Aber nun schlaf ein wenig, mein Liebling. Bis heute Abend bin ich wieder zu Hause und bringe sicherlich gute Neuigkeiten mit. Auf Wiedersehen.“

Noch einmal gab er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Janette blickte ihm hoffnungsvoll nach. Sie war froh, bei ihm zu sein, und sie freute sich darauf, seine Frau zu werden. Voller Dankbarkeit entledigte sie sich rasch ihres Kleides und legte sich dann ins Bett, in dem sie kurz darauf tief und fest schlummerte…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

„…und du hast wirklich überall nach ihr gesucht?“

Gaston de Brullac musterte Therese eindringlich. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und erwiderte mit fester Stimme: „Ja, Monsieur. Im ganzen Garten bin ich herumgelaufen und habe sie gerufen, aber Mademoiselle Janette war nicht aufzufinden.“

„Hast du auch in der Kapelle nachgeschaut?“

„Gewiss, Monsieur, aber dort war Eure Tochter auch nicht.“

„Hm…“, Brullac rieb sich das Kinn und überlegte. Dann wandte er sich nochmal der jungen Bediensteten zu. „Hattest du eigentlich den Eindruck, dass meine Tochter in Ordnung ist, abgesehen von ihrer Erschöpfung?“

„Verzeiht, Monsieur, ich verstehe nicht?“

„Nun ja, ich meine… ob sie bei Verstand ist…“

„Oh, sie wirkte so wie immer.“

„Dir kam es also nicht so vor, als ob der Wahnsinn sie gepackt hätte…?“

Therese machte große Augen.

„Der Wahnsinn…?“, fragte sie dann erstaunt.

„Nun ja…“, Gaston fühlte sich unwohl, denn er hatte keine große Lust, diesem jungen Ding eine ausführliche Erklärung zu geben. Schließlich war sie nur eine Dienstbotin, dennoch… sie war die Letzte, mit der Janette sprach. Seine törichte Ziehtochter musste doch irgendetwas gesagt haben, das Hinweise auf ihre Pläne enthielt. Das Mädchen war noch nie sonderlich gewitzt gewesen. „Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter scheint mein Kind zeitweise völlig außer sich zu sein und weiß dann nicht, was es tut. Gerade deshalb ist es notwendig, Janette vor sich selbst zu schützen. Sie braucht eine andere Umgebung, ein geregelten Leben und jemanden, der ihr einen festen Halt gibt. Gerade deshalb wollte ich sie so schnell wie möglich verheiraten. Der Antrag von Duc de Orly ist ein wahrer Segen und sie hat sich doch gewiss darüber gefreut, nicht wahr?“

Therese senkte ihre Lider und antwortete rasch: „Natürlich, Monsieur!“

„Und gewiss äußerte sie sich über die bevorstehende Heirat?“

Die junge Zofe blickte wieder zu Gaston auf und erwiderte: „Sie war sich der Ehre dieser Verbindung wohl bewusst, Monsieur. Allerdings war sie noch etwas betrübt über den Tod unseres alten Herrn und meinte, es wäre ihr angenehmer gewesen, wenn diese Ehe nicht so früh danach geschlossen werden solle. Mehr sagte sie nicht, Monsieur de Brullac.“

„Ja, das klingt ganz nach meiner Tochter“, gab Gaston zurück und nickte. „Aber wo könnte sie denn nur sein? Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um sie.“

„Man könnte im ganzen Schloss nach ihr suchen lassen“, schlug Therese vor.

„Nein, nein, ich möchte kein großes Aufsehen erregen. Am Ende ist sie nur irgendwo eingeschlafen und dann war die ganze Aufregung umsonst. Lieber werde ich mich selbst darum kümmern, doch wo könnte ich damit anfangen, sie zu suchen?“

„In der Küche ist sie jedenfalls auch nicht“, verriet ihm Therese. „Aber manchmal pflegt Mademoiselle Janette den Kaplan in seinem Zimmer aufzusuchen, um zu beichten.“

„Warum hast du nicht gleich selbst nachgesehen, ob sie dort ist?“

„Verzeiht, Monsieur, aber der Kaplan wünscht ausdrücklich, so wenig wie möglich von uns behelligt zu werden, wenn wir nicht gerade unsere Seele erleichtern wollen. Doch dafür können wir ihn täglich am späten Nachmittag in der Kapelle zu einer bestimmten Stunde aufsuchen. Deshalb müssen wir ihn nicht in seinem Zimmer stören, wo er die Beichte für unsere Herrschaften abzunehmen pflegt. Bitte verübelt es mir darum nicht, wenn ich den Wünschen des Herrn Kaplan Folge leiste.“

„Schon gut, Mädchen, ich danke dir. Du darfst jetzt gehen“, erwiderte Gaston und winkte sie mit der Hand aus seinem Zimmer. Therese verlor keine Zeit, dieses zu verlassen, und in die Küche zu eilen, wo sich um diese Zeit gewiss der Verwalter aufhielt. Sie könnte wieder mit ihm flirten und sich auf diese Weise davon ablenken, dass sie ein bedrückendes Geheimnis in ihrer Brust trug. Aber sie würde Mademoiselle Janette nicht an ihren Vater verraten, der ihr äußerst zuwider war…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Der Kaplan war gerade in die Lektüre der heiligen Schrift vertieft, als es an die Tür klopfte. Verärgert über diese Unterbrechung hob er den Kopf und rief missmutig: „Herein!“

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Gaston de Brullac trat mit entschuldigender Miene herein.

„Bitte, verzeiht, Pater, wenn ich Euch stören sollte, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach meiner Tochter“, erklärte der Adlige.

„Und wie kann ich Euch dabei helfen?“, erkundigte sich der Kaplan und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun, man trug mir zu, dass meine Tochter Euch schon des Öfteren wegen der Abnahme der Heiligen Beichte aufgesucht hätte. War sie vielleicht vor einer Weile bei Euch gewesen?“

„Außer dem jungen Herrn Marquis, der meinen seelischen Trost und Beistand brauchte, wurde ich den ganzen Tag von niemandem behelligt.“

„So? Nun… nun, dann entschuldigt bitte die Störung…“, murmelte Gaston und wollte den Raum schon verlassen, als der Kaplan fragte: „Handelt es sich bei Eurer Tochter vielleicht um das Patenkind des verstorbenen Marquis?“

Überrascht wandte sich Brullac um und nickte.

„Ja, das ist richtig.“

„Bitte, kommt rein und setzt Euch zu mir, mein Sohn“, forderte der Geistliche den Adligen auf. Gaston schloss die Tür wieder und setzte sich dem Kaplan gegenüber, den Blick gespannt auf ihn gerichtet. Der Priester fuhr gleich darauf in mitfühlendem Ton fort: „Eure Tochter ist ein gar merkwürdiges Mädchen. Welche Probleme bereitet sie Euch denn nun wieder?“

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass Janette mir Probleme bereiten könnte, Pater?“

Der Geistliche lachte verhalten und erklärte dann: „Sie ist allein von Zuhause fortgelaufen, was sich für ein unverheiratetes, junges Mädchen aus anständigem Hause nicht schickt. Vermutlich habt Ihr diesem ungehorsamen Kind seinen Willen verweigert, nicht wahr?“

„Sie… sie war sehr aufgebracht wegen des Todes ihrer Mutter…“, meinte Gaston zögerlich.

„Hm… ein seelisches Leiden also…“, murmelte der Kaplan und legte nachdenklich den Zeigefinger an die Lippen, den Blick geistesabwesend auf die Wand gegenüber gerichtet. Nach einer Weile meinte er langsam: „Ein Mensch in einem solchen Zustand, gar ein Weib, kann leicht den Versuchungen Satans erliegen. Ich fürchte, mein Sohn, Ihr müsst überaus gut auf Eure Tochter achten.“

„Janette ist immer ein liebes, frommes Kind gewesen“, wandte Brullac heftig ein, aus Befürchtung, der Priester könne mit derlei Behauptungen ein ernstzunehmendes Hindernis schaffen, dass der Ehe seiner Tochter mit dem Herzog tatsächlich im Wege stehen konnte. Nein, es durfte kein Makel auf die Tugend seiner Tochter fallen!

„Das glaube ich gern“, gab der Geistliche zu und nickte. „Es spricht ja auch sehr für Eure Tochter, dass sie gleich nach ihrer Ankunft hier im Schloss meinen Beistand suchte. Doch was sie mir in der Beichte verriet ist Besorgnis erregend. Natürlich unterliegt das alles dem Beichtgeheimnis, aber es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, Euch auf die Gefahren hinzuweisen, die der Teufel auf ein so schwaches Gemüt wie das Eurer Tochter haben könnte. Selbst wenn sie ein braves Mädchen ist, bleibt sie doch eine Nachfahrin Evas und ist leicht zu verführen. Es wäre vermutlich nicht schlecht, sie für eine Weile der Obhut eines Nonnenklosters anzuvertrauen. Dort könnte sie in gemeinsamer Andacht und Gebet die Stärke erlangen, den Versuchungen Satans zu widerstehen.“

Ein Lächeln huschte über die Züge Brullacs, als er diesen Vorschlag hörte. Natürlich wusste er sofort, welche Absicht hinter dem Vorschlag des Kaplans steckte. Er wollte auf diese Weise Janette allmählich dazu bringen, selbst den Schleier zu nehmen, was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass ihr etwaiges Vermögen dann der Kirche übertragen wurde.

„Ein guter Vorschlag“, hörte Gaston sich gleich darauf selbst sagen. „Und ich danke Euch sehr für diesen Rat, Pater, aber meine Tochter wird in einigen Tagen heiraten.“

„Ach?“, kam es verwundert über die Lippen des Kaplans und er musterte Brullac nun erstaunt. „Mir war gar nicht bekannt, dass die Patentochter des verstorbenen Marquis bereits jemandem versprochen ist.“

„Nun, das ergab sich alles auch sehr plötzlich“, erklärte Gaston lächelnd. „Bei den Feierlichkeiten zum Geburtsfest des jungen Herrn Guisbert fand sich tatsächlich ein edler Mann, der mich um die Hand meiner Tochter bat. Es wurde bereits verabredet, dass wir uns in wenigen Tagen auf den Weg zu ihm machen, damit die Verlobung und Hochzeit stattfindet.“

„Es freut mich, dass Eure Tochter einem guten Manne vermählt wird“, gab der Kaplan mit säuerlichem Lächeln zurück. „Ich werde für das Seelenheil des Mädchens beten und darum, dass ihrer Ehe Glück beschieden ist. Sie kann es gewiss gebrauchen.“

„Ich danke Euch, Pater“, antwortete der Adlige, erhob sich und verneigte sich leicht vor dem Geistlichen. „Wenn Ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet?“

„Natürlich, mein Sohn. Geht mit Gott!“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Aufnahme im Kloster = Eine Frau konnte in einem Nonnenkloster um Aufnahme bitten, was ihr meist auch gewährt wurde.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Vorab-Infos:_ **

_**Worterklärungen:** _

_**„Beilager miteinander gehalten“ = die „Ehe vollziehen“** _

_**„einander erkennen“ = Umschreibung für „Geschlechtsverkehr“ [stammt aus der Kirchensprache]** _ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Janette erwachte, war es bereits dunkel und sie schämte sich etwas dafür, dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte. Rasch erhob sie sich, zog sich ihr einfaches Kleid wieder an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, in der Absicht, Madame Mercier zu helfen, falls es nötig sein sollte. Cécile wirkte jedoch keineswegs erfreut, als Janette hereinkam.

„Kann ich vielleicht etwas für Euch tun, Madame?“, erkundigte sich das Mädchen höflich. „Darf ich Euch Arbeit abnehmen?“

„Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, was Arbeit ist!“, entgegnete Cécile kalt und blickte sie feindselig an. „Warum seid Ihr nur zurückgekommen und habt unserem Sohn den Kopf verdreht?“

„Bitte, Madame, glaubt mir: Ich liebe Philippe aufrichtig!“

„Ach, eine der Launen eines verwöhnten, adligen Mädchens“, tat Madame Mercier es ab. „Ihr treibt doch nur ein Spiel mit unserem Sohn – allerdings ein sehr gefährliches Spiel. So viel Unverstand… so viel Unverstand, Mademoiselle! Seid Ihr Euch nicht darüber klar, was passiert, wenn Euer Vater Euch hier aufspürt? Ihr habt doch sicherlich nicht sein Einverständnis zu dieser unstandesgemäßen Ehe erhalten, nicht wahr?“

Janette senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Cécile schnaubte.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir!“, ergriff sie dann wieder das Wort und wartete auf eine Reaktion der jungen Adligen. Als diese ausblieb und Janette weiterhin ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hielt, trat sie näher zu ihr, packte sie an den Schultern und sagte eindringlich: „Hört, Mademoiselle, es mag ja sein, dass Eure Gefühle für Philippe aufrichtig sind. Aber seht Ihr denn nicht, welches Unglück daraus erwachsen kann, wenn Ihr ihn heiratet? Allein Euer Hiersein bringt uns alle in Gefahr! Euer Vater könnte glauben, dass wir Euch zu dieser unvernünftigen Handlung angestiftet haben, ja dass wir bereits diesen Plan schmiedeten, als Ihr Euch das erste Mal zu Gast in unserem Hause aufhieltet!“

„Aber das entspricht doch nicht der Wahrheit!“, entgegnete das Mädchen und sah nun zu der Händlersfrau auf. Sie erkannte in deren Gesicht tiefe Sorgen und in ihren Augen große Angst.

„Niemanden wird die Wahrheit interessieren, wenn Euer Vater Euch hier findet“, erklärte Cécile eindringlich. „Bitte, seid doch vernünftig und geht zurück ins Schloss. Mein Mann ist gerne bereit, Euch dorthin zu begleiten. Ihr könnt ja sagen, dass Ihr im Schlaf gewandelt seid und Euch heute Morgen mitten in Paris wiedergefunden habt, wo Ihr jemanden nach uns fragtet, damit entweder mein Mann oder mein Sohn Euch ins Schloss zurückbringt. Man wird dieser Erklärung schon Glauben schenken und wir alle kommen mit dem Leben davon.“

„Glaubt Ihr denn wirklich, dass uns eine so große Gefahr droht, wenn ich bei Euch bleibe und Philippes Frau werde?“, fragte Janette zaghaft.

„Natürlich, Mädchen“, antwortete Cécile. „War Euch dass denn wirklich nicht klar?“

„Nein, ich dachte, mein Vater würde sich damit abfinden müssen, wenn ich erstmal mit Philipp verheiratet bin.“

„Großer Gott, Mademoiselle! Warum, glaubt Ihr, ist mein Sohn bis jetzt unterwegs, um für uns so schnell wie möglich eine Schiffspassage zu finden? Weshalb musste mein Mann heute Nachmittag mit einem Kollegen seiner Zunft ein Verkaufsgespräch führen, das unser schönes Geschäft betrifft?“

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Euch derlei große Schwierigkeiten mache… ich sollte vielleicht wirklich…“

In diesem Moment hörten sie beide, wie die Haustür, die zum Innenhof führte, geöffnet wurde und sich ihnen gleich darauf eilige Schritte näherten. Philippe trat mit glückstrahlendem Gesicht in die Küche und verkündete: „Alles ist aufs Beste geregelt! Morgen früh werden wir von einem der Mönche vor der Kirche der Abtei [1] getraut, Janette. Allerdings habe ich ihm gesagt, dass du ein armes Waisenmädchen wärst, da er nach dem Einverständnis deines Vaters fragte. [2] Doch nun steht dem kirchlichen Segen nichts mehr im Wege und danach können wir uns gleich auf den Weg zum Hafen machen. Ich habe für uns alle erst einmal eine Schiffspassage nach Burgund gekauft. Von dort aus können wir in Ruhe nach Flandern weiterreisen.“

„Du willst es uns also wirklich zumuten, unser Leben hier aufzugeben, um irgendwo im Ungewissen wieder von vorn anzufangen, Philippe?“, fragte seine Mutter fassungslos. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Ja, wir sollten am besten damit beginnen, unsere wichtigsten Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken“, antwortete der Jüngling, der nicht zu bemerken schien, wie sehr das geplante Vorhaben seine Mutter plagte. Vielmehr schloss er jetzt Janette in die Arme und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich, löste sich dann jedoch sanft aus seiner Umarmung und schaute mit ernstem Antlitz zu ihm auf.

„Hör mal, Philippe, wir sollten diesen Plan besser aufgeben“, sagte sie leise, obwohl ihr bei dem Gedanken, wieder in das Schloss derer von Charmeaux zurückkehren und in ein paar Tagen von dort aus zur Residenz de Orlys aufbrechen zu müssen, Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ich kann deine Familie und dich wirklich nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen.“

„Was redest du da, Janette?“, gab Philippe bestürzt zurück. „Liebst du mich denn nicht mehr?“

„Oh, ich liebe dich über alles auf der Welt!“, versicherte sie ihm mit leidenschaftlicher Stimme. „Allerdings machte mir deine Mutter klar, welcher Gefahr ich euch alle damit aussetze. Ich habe das nicht gewusst, nicht nachgedacht… bitte, verzeih mir, Philippe!“

Der junge Mann warf seiner Mutter einen verärgerten Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an Janette wandte, ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und zärtlich sagte: „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Janette. So weit wird es gar nicht kommen! Schon morgen Nachmittag befinden wir uns auf einem Schiff, das uns Richtung Burgund trägt. Pack also alles zusammen, was du mit dir nehmen möchtest. Und nun lass mich bitte mit Mutter allein.“

„Ja, Philippe“, erwiderte das Mädchen, schaute noch einmal kurz zu Cécile und ging dann zurück in ihr Zimmer. Kaum war sie verschwunden, wandte sich der Jüngling erneut seiner Mutter zu.

„Musstest du meine zukünftige Frau derartig verängstigen?“

„Du kannst es mir nicht verübeln, wenn ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, Junge!“

„Das ist vollkommen unnötig, Mutter! Natürlich ist mir klar, dass es Vater und dir nicht leichtfällt, von heute auf morgen all das hinter euch zu lassen, was ihr euch hier aufgebaut habt. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich euch tatkräftig dabei helfen werde, uns in einer Stadt in Flandern ein neues Geschäft aufzubauen. Von dort aus kann ich unsere Lieferanten doch anschreiben. Ist es letztlich nicht egal, wohin sie die Waren liefern? Hab keine Angst vor der Zukunft, Mutter!“

„Dieses Mädchen hat dir vollkommen den Kopf verdreht“, seufzte Cécile, die den Tränen nahe war. „Du willst also an deinem Vorhaben festhalten, sie zur Frau zu nehmen?“

„Ja, Mutter, entweder sie oder keine! Finde dich damit ab!“

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern wandte sich von ihm ab, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Küchentisch sinken, vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in die Hände und fing hemmungslos zu weinen an. Philipp empfand Mitleid mit seiner Mutter, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, legte ihr begütigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: „Hab keine Angst, alles wird gut, glaub mir…“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Gaston de Brullac war überall im Schloss gewesen und hatte einige Dienstboten befragt, ob sie Janette gesehen hätten. Alle verneinten und als er schließlich erneut in die Kammer seiner Tochter hinaufeilte, um zu prüfen, ob sie in der Zwischenzeit wieder dort sei, fand er das Zimmer immer noch leer vor.

Beunruhigt ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und dachte nach, was er nun tun sollte. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, was ihm die kleine Zofe berichtete: „…sie war noch betrübt über den Tod unseres alten Herrn… es wäre ihr angenehmer gewesen, wenn diese Ehe nicht so früh danach geschlossen werden sollte…“

Aber nein, seine närrische Ziehtochter würde doch nicht wirklich aus dem Schloss entflohen sein! Wie sollte sie das überhaupt bewerkstelligt haben, ohne dass einer der zahlreichen Bediensteten, die sich überall befanden, sie gesehen haben sollte? Und außerdem… wohin sollte das Mädchen schon gehen?

Ein spöttisches Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, das sich jedoch augenblicklich verlor, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass Janette offensichtlich nicht sonderlich entzückt über die Aussicht auf eine Ehe mit dem alten Duc de Orly gewesen sei. Bereits, als er ihr das mögliche Interesse des Herzogs andeutete, hatte sie Einwände, die er jedoch nicht der Beachtung wert fand. Aber bei der Erwähnung dieses jungen Tuchhändlersohns hatte sie gelächelt…

Vollert Wut ballte Gaston seine Hand zur Faust, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Bastien du Charmeaux Janettes Sympathie für diesen unstandesgemäßen Jüngling amüsiert als ‚kindliche Schwärmerei‘ abgetan hatte. Aber das Mädchen selbst bezeichnete den Bürgerlichen als überaus freundlichen Mann – den freundlichsten jungen Mann, der ihr jemals begegnet sei! – und hatte selbst zugegeben, ihn sehr gern zu haben. Konnte es sein… war es vorstellbar, dass sie zu ihm…?

Brullac sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und hob beide zur Faust geballten Hände gegen die Wand. Zwar wollte er diese Möglichkeit nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen und weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass Janette schon einmal fortgelaufen war, um sich dadurch seinem Willen zu entziehen. Es schien nur allzu wahrscheinlich, dass sich dieses närrische Mädchen tatsächlich zu diesem Tuchhändlerssohn begeben hatte. Vermutlich hoffte sie, auf diese Weise der Ehe mit dem alten Herzog zu entgehen. Aber er würde sie eines Besseren belehren! Wegen dieses eigenwilligen, kleinen Bastards wollte er sich nicht den Zorn und die Feindschaft des mächtigen Robert de Orly zuziehen!

Gleichermaßen von Wut wie von Furcht getrieben, eilte Brullac sofort hinunter in die große Halle, wo er Guisbert zu finden hoffte. Tatsächlich fand er ihn mit einigen seiner Freunde zusammen beim Abendessen an der Tafel sitzen. Als er Gastons ansichtig wurde, forderte er ihn auf, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Brullac riss sich zusammen und folgte der Aufforderung seines neuen Lehnsherrn, dessen Hilfe er sich auf der Suche nach seiner ungehorsamen Tochter erbitten wollte.

„Wo ist denn Eure schöne Tochter?“, fragte einer der jungen Herren.

„Es… nun, sie fühlt sich immer noch unwohl…“, antwortete Gaston ausweichend.

„Tut mir sehr leid“, meinte Guisbert. „Der Tod meines Vaters scheint der lieben Janette überaus nahezugehen. Sie muss sehr an ihrem Paten gehangen haben.“

„Ja, das hat sie“, behauptete Gaston. „Ich fürchte, junger Herr, sie… nun ja… dass das alte Leiden sie wieder befallen hat…“

„Altes Leiden?“, fragte Guisbert verständnislos und runzelte die Stirn. „Woran leidet sie denn?“

„Eine schlimme Gemütskrankheit, die sie seit dem Tode ihrer Mutter ergriffen hat.“

„Nun, in diesem Falle solltet Ihr meinem Medicus Glauben schenken, dass Ruhe die beste Medizin ist.“

„Sicher…“, gab der Vasall zu und schwieg dann, während sich Guisbert von ihm abwandte, um sich wieder den Gesprächen mit seinen Freunden zu widmen. Brullac erkannte, dass er wohl warten musste, bis er mit seinem neuen Lehnsherrn allein war und ihm unter vier Augen sein Dilemma schildern konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass seine widerspenstige Tochter in der Zwischenzeit nicht bereits mit diesem Tuchhändlerssohn das Beilager gehalten hatte. Aber nein! Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf wegen dieser Befürchtung. Der bürgerliche Jüngling würde das doch nicht wagen… nicht ohne sein Einverständnis… die Strafe für den Vollzug der Ehe ohne väterlichen Segen konnte fürchterlich sein…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Janette saß nachdenklich auf dem Bett und starrte das Bündel an, in dem sich ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten befanden, als Philippe mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich einige Scheiben Brot, Käse und zwei Becher Wein befand, in ihr Zimmer kam.

„Wir sollten uns etwas stärken, da wir morgen sehr viel vorhaben“, erklärte er lächelnd und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett, das Tablett auf seinen Knien. „Du wirkst immer noch etwas erschöpft, mein Liebling.“

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das Richtige tun, Philippe?“, fragte sie zaghaft und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Aber ja, und wir werden zusammen glücklich sein“, versicherte er ihr, nahm einen der Becher und setzte ihn ihr an den Mund. „Komm, trink etwas, Janette. Das wird deine Nerven beruhigen.“

Sie lächelte und trank einen Schluck. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nahm danach auch einen Schluck aus demselben Becher. Sie errötete, was ihn aufs Höchste entzückte.

„Iss doch etwas!“, forderte er sie dann auf. „Nicht, dass dein Kopf vom Wein vernebelt wird.“

Sie schnitt sich etwas Käse von dem Viertellaib ab und nahm einen Bissen davon. Dann führte sie das Käsestückchen an seinen Mund und er biss ebenfalls davon ab. Lächelnd sahen sie sich in die Augen und Janette wünschte, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Jetzt war es still und friedlich und die Liebe, die sie füreinander fühlten, umgab sie, dehnte sich auf den ganzen Raus aus. Ja, so könnte es für immer bleiben. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und er erwiderte den Kuss.

„Wir sollten nichts überstürzen“, flüsterte er dann und schob ihr ein Stück Brot in den Mund, den er danach erneut mit seinen Lippen verschloss. Sie kaute langsam, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden, und er wisperte: „Bist du bereit, meine Frau zu werden?“

„Ja“, antwortete sie leise, errötete und senkte den Blick. Sie sah, dass Philippe das Tablett nahm, aufstand und es auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Dann begann er langsam damit, sich zu entkleiden. Ihr Herz hüpfte vor Aufregung und Neugier. Sie wagte kaum, ihn wieder anzusehen, aber gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich danach. Er war so ein hübscher junger Mann, so wohlgestaltet.

Philippe stand nun im Hemd vor ihr und lächelte sie voller Verlangen an, ein Verlangen, das sie selbst ebenfalls in sich spürte. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und begann, ihren Gürtel und ihre Schnüre hinten am Kleid zu lösen. Dabei strich er immer wieder zart mit seinen Lippen über ihre Wangen, ihre Augen, ihre Ohren und flüsterte ihr zu, wie schön sie sei. Die süßen Worte riefen nie gekannte, angenehme Schauer in ihr hervor, die ihr sowohl den Rücken hinunterliefen als auch eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen verursachten.

Als sie sich gemeinsam vom Bett erhoben, damit Philippe ihr aus dem Kleid helfen konnte, spürte sie zwischen ihren Beinen ein merkwürdiges Lustgefühl, dessen sie sich etwas schämte. Doch ihr Liebster ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich diesem Schamgefühl zu überlassen, denn er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, umschloss sie mit einem Arm und drückte sie an sich, während er mit der anderen Hand begann, ihren Körper zärtlich zu liebkosen. Er streichelte ihr Haar, ihr Antlitz, küsste sie immer wieder auf den Mund, auf die Augen und die Wangen, während er seine Hand behutsam streichelnd ihren Weg nach unten wandern ließ. Er knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen, als er begann, eine ihrer Brüste zu umschließen und sanft zu drücken. Sie stöhnte auf, spürte, wie sich das Lustgefühl in Bauch und Unterleib steigerte und ihr sogar in den Kopf stieg.

Langsam ließ er sich mit ihr auf das Bett gleiten, sie auf dem Rücken legend, während er sich dicht neben und etwas über ihr befand und damit fortfuhr, sie mit seiner Hand zärtlich zu verwöhnen. Sie war gefangen in einem Zustand zwischen Lust und Scham, wollte das, was er mit ihr tat, einerseits genießen, obwohl sie andererseits wusste, dass genau dieses  >gegenseitige Erkennen<  die ersten Menschen das Paradies kostete. Doch eine leise Stimme in ihrem Innern fragte sie, was daran denn Sünde sein konnte, wenn es doch so schön war?

Als Philippe seine Hand jedoch plötzlich auf ihre Scham legte und diese zu streicheln begann, erschrak Janette.

„Ist es wirklich richtig, was wir tun?“, flüsterte sie ängstlich.

Er hielt inne, schaute sie mit seinen wundervollen Augen liebevoll an, lächelte und murmelte: „Ja, es ist richtig, mein Liebling. Vertrau mir!“

Janette erinnerte sich daran, wie sie einmal auf der Weide nahe der Burg ihres Vaters beobachtet hatte, wie Hengst und Stute sich paarten. Man hatte ihr erklärt, dass dies notwendig sei, wenn man neue Pferde heranzüchten wolle. Sicherlich verhielt es sich auch bei Menschen so… und wäre es nicht schön, ein Kind von Philippe zu empfangen? Sie hatte zugestimmt, seine Frau zu werden, und bis jetzt hatte ihr Liebster sie nicht enttäuscht. Das Zusammensein mit ihm war schön, er war bereit, aus Liebe zu ihr jedes Unbill auf sich zu nehmen und hatte sie sogar vor seinen Eltern in Schutz genommen. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite würde sie sicherlich vieles durchstehen können. Natürlich konnte sie ihm vertrauen, er wusste bestimmt, was er tat… und dennoch…

„Ich habe ein wenig Angst“, wisperte sie.

Philippe küsste sie zärtlich und sagte leise und sanft: „Du musst keine Angst haben, Liebling. Vertrau mir. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein. Schließlich bist du der größte Schatz, den Gott mir jemals schenkte.“

Sie lächelte, entspannte sich wieder etwas und entschloss sich, all die Zärtlichkeiten zu genießen, die ihr Liebster ihr angedeihen ließ. Erneut begann er, sie am Bauch zu streicheln und nur sehr langsam wanderte seine Hand schließlich zu ihrer Scham. Er kraulte sie dort leicht, ließ dann seine Finger mehrmals behutsam in ihre Vulva hinein- und hinausgleiten und hörte erfreut, wie Janette bald darauf vor Lust leise aufstöhnte. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sie zur Frau zu nehmen.

„Öffne deinen Schoß, Liebling“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Gehorsam tat sie, was er sagte. Er wechselte seine Position und platzierte seinen Körper nun zwischen ihre ausgebreiteten Beine, winkelte diese leicht an und hob den Po der jungen Frau etwas, bevor er sein Glied vorsichtig in ihren Schoß einführte. Janette entfuhr in dem Moment, da Philippe den leichten Widerstand ihrer Jungfernschaft durchbrach, ein flüchtiger Aufschrei aufgrund des kurzen, aber heftigen Schmerzes. Unwillkürlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, während Philippe für einen Moment innehielt und leise murmelte: „Der Schmerz ist gleich vorbei, meine kleine Frau, und dann wird es wieder schön für dich.“

Durch diese Worte getröstet, huschte ein Lächeln über Janette's Gesicht und sie sah ihn mit einem Blick voller Zärtlichkeit an. Er wartete einen Augenblick, dann begann er behutsam, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie spürte zwar noch einen etwas unangenehmen Druck in sich, aber es tat nicht mehr weh, so dass sie sich vertrauensvoll dem Tun ihres Liebsten überließ, bald erneut Lustgefühle bekam und unwillkürlich anfing, sich mit ihm zu bewegen und zu stöhnen. Gemeinsam trieben sie ihrer Lust entgegen, die sich endlich im Höhepunkt ergoss. Janette glaubte, es vor Glück nicht aushalten zu können, als sie es spürte und erinnerte sich kurz daran, dass daraus möglicherweise neues Leben entstand… dann ließ Philippe von ihr ab, legte sich neben sie und lächelte sie mit erhitztem Gesicht genauso glücklich an, wie sie sich fühlte. Einen Weile lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander, bis er schließlich ihre Hand ergriff und murmelte: „Jetzt sind wir Mann und Frau, Janette.“

Sie nickte lächelnd und er schloss die Augen. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen, während sie wachlag und die Nachklänge des >sich gemeinsamen Erkennens< noch immer in sich spürte… das angenehme Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins, als sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er sie körperlich liebte… sie waren ‚eins‘ gewesen: ein Fleisch, eine Seele, ein Geist… sie gehörten jetzt zusammen, waren Mann und Frau, niemand würde sie mehr trennen können. Alles würde gut werden, so wie Philippe es gesagt hatte… und sie würde auch alles daransetzen, seine Eltern mit dem Umstand, dass sie jetzt ihre Schwiegertochter war, zu versöhnen…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Brullac musste lange warten, ehe Guisbert erst sehr spät am Abend die Tafel aufhob und seinen Freunden eine ‚Gute Nacht‘ wünschte. Doch bevor der junge Marquis selbst sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen, näherte Gaston sich diesem rasch und bat leise: „Bitte, junger Herr, auf ein Wort!“

Guisbert musterte ihn erstaunt und fragte ungehalten: „Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?“

„Ich fürchte nein, junger Herr!“

Der neue Lehnsherr seufzte leicht und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückgleiten.

„Nun, Brullac, was gibt es denn so Dringendes, dass Ihr mich zu so später Stunde noch damit behelligen müsst?“, fragte er gelangweilt.

„Es geht um Janette. Sie ist verschwunden.“

„Ach?!“, Guisberts Interesse war sofort erwacht. „Seid Ihr da auch wirklich sicher, Brullac?“

„Ja, Herr. Ich habe sie im ganzen Schloss gesucht und ihre jüngere Kammerjungfer ebenfalls dazu angehalten. Aber Janette scheint wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein!“

Der junge Marquis grinste spöttisch und erwiderte: „Jetzt verstehe ich erst, was Ihr mir vorhin damit zu sagen versucht habt, als Ihr davon spracht, Eure Tochter würde wieder von ihrem Alten Leiden befallen sein. Glaubt Ihr allen Ernstes, das Mädchen sei wieder fortgelaufen?“

„Ja, Herr, genau das befürchte ich!“

„Unsinn, Brullac, wohin sollte sie denn gehen? Außer uns beiden gibt es keinen Menschen, der ihr nahe steht. Darüber hinaus meinte mein Arzt, dass sie noch ein paar Tage der Erholung bedarf.“

„Oh, glaubt mir, junger Herr, wenn Janette sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann führt sie es auch aus, selbst wenn es sich dabei um die größte Narretei handelt“, entgegnete Gaston aufgeregt. „Und ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass meine Tochter diesen Tuchhändler aufgesucht hat, bei dem sie während ihrer Flucht nach Paris Aufnahme fand. Leider ist mir der Name wieder entfallen.“

Guisbert grinste breit. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass Leontine ihm von Janettes Verliebtheit in einen gewissen Philippe erzählte. Nun, seine Halbschwester war ein kleines Weib, und Weiber neigten dazu, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Da Leontine bereits abgereist war, lag der Schluss nahe, dass Janette eine ihrer Kammerzofen dazu auserkoren hatte. Wer käme auch sonst in Frage, da sich kein weiblicher Gast mehr im Schloss befand?

„Beruhigt Euch, Brullac“, erklärte Guisbert daher gelassen und erhob sich. „Falls sich Eure Tochter tatsächlich bei diesen Leuten befindet, so ist sie dort geborgen wie in Abrahams Schoß und wir können uns beruhigt schlafen legen.“

„Was?! Aber, junger Herr, wenn wir jetzt nichts unternehmen, könnte der Sohn dieses Tuchhändlers mein Kind bereits entehrt haben!“

„Unsinn, Brullac, das wird er nicht wagen! Schließlich weiß er doch, wer sie ist!“

„Woher nehmt Ihr nur diese Gewissheit, junger Herr?“

„Hört mir gut zu, mein lieber Brullac, diese braven Leute wissen, wem sie Respekt schulden. Sie haben Janette schon einmal aufgenommen und sie wohlbehalten hier im Schloss abgeliefert, weil sie wussten, dass das Mädchen das Patenkind meines Vaters war. Deshalb können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie es wieder tun werden, falls Janette sich tatsächlich zu ihnen geflüchtet haben sollte. Kein Grund zur Sorge also. Und nun gute Nacht, Brullac!“

„Bitte, junger Herr, ich bitte Euch, nehmt es nicht auf die leichte Schulter!“, ließ Gaston nicht locker. „Niemand wäre glücklicher als ich, wenn Ihr mit Eurer Einschätzung dieser Leute recht hättet. Doch ihr Sohn ist ein junger Mann, womöglich unbesonnen und verliebt. Was, wenn er entgegen aller Vernunft meine Tochter entehrt? Wie soll ich dann Duc de Orly vor die Augen treten, der eine unbescholtene Jungfrau als Braut erwartet?! Wie kann ich dann seinem berechtigten Zorn entgehen?!“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Eure Befürchtungen jeder Grundlage entbehren“, gab Guisbert zurück. „Außerdem wissen wir gar nicht, ob Janette wirklich fortgelaufen ist oder sich nur einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang hingegeben hat. Vielleicht schlummert sie seit Stunden bereits wieder in ihrer Kammer, während Ihr Euch bei mir und meinen Freunden aufhieltet. Geht jetzt schlafen, Brullac! Nach meinen Erfahrungen hatte Eure Tochter bisher immer Glück. Also, gute Nacht!“

Mit diesen Worten ließ der junge Marquis seinen Vasallen einfach stehen, der ihm entgeistert nachblickte und sich immer noch irritiert fragte, wie sein neuer Herr angesichts dieser unerfreulichen Angelegenheit so gelassen bleiben konnte… 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Abtei = Es handelt sich hierbei um die Abteikirche von St.-Germain-des-Prés. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob sie zur damaligen Zeit bereits so bezeichnet wurde. Im Jahr 557 n. Chr. soll der fränkische König Childebert I. (Merowinger-Geschlecht) ursprünglich an dieser Stelle eine Abtei gegründet haben, die später an Bedeutung gewann.

[2] Es war üblich, dass vor einer Trauung das Einverständnis des Vaters der Braut vorlag. Wenn das nicht der Fall war, verweigerte der Geistliche den Segen.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Guisbert früh am nächsten Morgen aufstand, schickte er sofort, nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, einen Diener zu Gaston Brullac und ließ nachfragen, was mit dessen Tochter sei. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass während seines Frühstücks der Vasall selbst auftauchte, um ihm zu berichten, dass alles unverändert sei und er sich große Sorgen mache.

„Na, schön, dann werde ich mich gleich selbst um diese Angelegenheit kümmern“, versprach ihm Guisbert. „Derweil solltet Ihr frühstücken und ein wenig ausreiten. Ihr seht recht blass aus.“

Gaston bedankte sich und verließ die privaten Gemächer des jungen Marquis. Kaum war er verschwunden, erhob sich Guisbert, begab sich in den Audienzsaal, wo sein Vater immer Untergebene und Bittsteller zu empfangen pflegte, und befahl, ihm die beiden Kammerjungfern von Mademoiselle Janette zu bringen. Seinem Befehl wurde umgehend Folge geleistet und wenig später standen Sophie und Therese vor ihrem neuen Herrn und sahen ihn mit erwartungsvoller Furcht an.

„Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, warum ich euch rufen ließ“, begann er ohne Umschweife.

„Gewiss geht es um Mademoiselle de Brullac?“, fragte Sophie zaghaft, während Therese ängstlich schwieg.

„So ist es! Ihr Vater berichtete mir, dass sie seit gestern Abend verschwunden sei. Hat sie euch wirklich nicht gesagt, wohin sie zu gehen beabsichtigte oder ob sie etwas Bestimmtes bedrückte?“

„Ich sagte Monsieur de Brullac bereits, dass ich gestern nur kurz am Morgen bei ihr hereinschaute, als sie noch schlief. Den übrigen Tag lang hat sich Therese allein um Mademoiselle gekümmert, nach ihr gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen“, erklärte Sophie unbeschwert, da sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

„So, so?!“, meinte Guisbert und ließ seine Augen nun zu der jüngeren Therese wandern, die ihren Blick angestrengt auf den Boden gerichtet hielt. Der Marquis besaß genügend Menschenkenntnis, um daraus ablesen zu können, dass das Mädchen etwas verbarg. Vermutlich war sie diejenige, die von Janette ins Vertrauen gezogen worden war. Sie wusste mit Sicherheit etwas über den Aufenthalt seiner Halbschwester und er würde es der Kleinen schon herauspressen.

„Danke, du kannst gehen!“, wandte er sich sodann an Sophie und winkte ihr mit der Hand zu gehen. Ängstlich blickte Therese ihr hinterher und fuhr zusammen, als Guisbert sie mit süßlicher Stimme ansprach: „Bitte, verrate mir doch, worüber du mit Mademoiselle de Brullac gesprochen hast!“

Die Zofe drehte sich zu ihm um und erwiderte stockend: „Nichts… nichts Besonderes… nur das Übliche, Herr, Ihr wisst schon…“

„Zum Beispiel?“

„Wie es ihr geht, ob sie noch etwas brauche, solche Sachen…“

„Aha, und du bist dir wirklich sicher, Mädchen, absolut sicher, dass du darüber hinaus kein anderes Wort mit Mademoiselle de Brullac gewechselt hast?“

„Was sollte eine junge Dame schon mit mir zu bereden haben?“, erwiderte Therese rasch und blickte zu Boden. „Ich bin doch nur ein einfaches Kammermädchen, weiter nichts.“

„Mag sein, aber…“, der Marquis hielt inne und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ein Kammermädchen ist meistens sehr vertraut mit der Dame, der sie dient, und wie wir eben durch die andere Kammerjungfer erfuhren, warst du die Letzte, die Mademoiselle de Brullac gesehen und sogar mit ihr gesprochen hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir etwas anvertraute, was du für dich behalten sollst. Deine Verschwiegenheit Mademoiselle gegenüber ist einerseits zwar sehr lobenswert, andererseits jedoch…“

Wieder schwieg Guisbert einen Moment und betrachtete sich Therese, die vor Verlegenheit rot geworden war und nicht zu wissen schien, wohin sie sehen sollte, um seinem prüfenden Blick zu entgehen. Er war zufrieden, denn ihr Verhalten bestätigte ihm nur den soeben geäußerten Verdacht.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Mädchen“, ergriff er erneut das Wort und gab sich Mühe, so freundlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Sag mir nur, worüber Mademoiselle mit dir gesprochen hat. Monsieur de Brullac ist überaus besorgt um seine Tochter, genau wie ich.“

„Ni... nichts, Herr, wirklich… glaubt mir… sie hat über nichts anderes mit mir gesprochen, als das, was ich Euch sagte…“

„Bitte, Mädchen, halt mich nicht zum Narren!“, erwiderte Guisbert, immer noch freundlich, aber in festem Ton. „Ergebenheit ist zwar lobenswert, aber hier geht es darum, Mademoiselle zu schützen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihr ein Leid geschieht, nicht wahr?“

„Na… natürlich… nicht…!“

„Wie schön, dass wir in diesem Punkt einer Meinung sind, Mädchen. Also sag mir nun frei heraus, wo wir Mademoiselle de Brullac finden können!“

„Das… das… kann… ich… nicht…!“

„Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?“

„Ich kann… es… Euch… nicht sagen.“

Guisberts eben noch freundliches Antlitz verwandelte sich nun in ein strenges, wütendes.

„Du bist verstockt!“, stellte er mit leichter Verärgerung in der Stimme fest. „Rede endlich, Mädchen, oder du lernst mich von einer unangenehmen Seite kennen!“

„Bitte, Herr, ich kann nicht!“, erwiderte Therese und blickte ihn nun flehentlich an.

„Gut, du willst es nicht anders“, entgegnete er und winkte eine der Wachen heran. „Nimm dieses Mädchen und verabreiche ihr zehn Peitschenhiebe!“

„Nein, bitte nicht, Herr!“, schrie die Zofe auf und warf sich mit gefalteten Händen vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Dann rede!“, fuhr er sie an.

Therese brach in Tränen aus und gestand ihm alles. Von Janettes Verliebtheit in Philippe, ihrem heimlichen Briefwechsel und dem Vorhaben ihrer jungen Herrin, nach Paris ins Haus des Tuchhändlers Mercier zu fliehen.

„Nun, ein Plan ist eine Sache, ihn auszuführen eine andere“, meinte Guisbert, der mitleidlos auf die Bedienstete vor ihm blickte. „Wie konnte es Mademoiselle de Brullac gelingen, unbemerkt aus dem Schloss zu entkommen? Verrätst du uns das freundlicherweise auch?“

Schluchzend gestand Therese, dass sie Janette geholfen hatte.

Der Marquis war zufrieden, nickte dem Wachtposten jetzt zu und wies auf die Zofe, die immer noch vor ihm kniete.

„Nimm sie mit dir und befiehl einem der Schergen, ihr 50 Peitschenhiebe auf den bloßen Rücken zu verabreichen. Danach soll er sie für den Rest des Tages zur Abschreckung für alle anderen an der Strafstätte hängenlassen und abends in den Kerker sperren. Dort wird sie vier Tage verbleiben und danach aus dem Schloss gejagt.“

„Nein!“, entfuhr es Therese und sie ließ sich weinend vor Guisbert auf den Boden sinken. „Bitte, Herr, bitte verschont mich!“

„Abführen!“, befahl der Marquis mit harter Stimme und beobachtete mitleidlos, wie der Wachtposten das wehklagende Mädchen grob ergriff, auf die Füße hochzerrte und dann mit sich fortschleppte…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Den heutige Morgen empfanden auch die alten Eheleute Mercier als unerfreulich. Gestern Abend mussten sie es ertragen, dass ihr Sohn ihnen noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit erklärte, Janette de Brullac gegen jeden Widerstand zu seiner Frau machen zu wollen, und später die Nacht zusammen mit dem adligen Mädchen in deren Zimmer verbrachte. Dabei verrieten ihnen das manchmal daraus dringende Stöhnen sowie der kurze, laute Aufschrei der jungen Dame deutlich, dass Philippe tatsächlich die Ehe mit seiner Angebeteten vollzog. Ihnen würde nun tatsächlich nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mit den jungen Leuten außer Landes zu fliehen.

Jaques hatte bereits die Pferde vor den Wagen gespannt und dann mit seiner Frau begonnen, ihr Gepäck darin einzuladen, als Philippe und Janette grüßend und mit strahlenden Gesichtern ebenfalls zu ihnen hinauskamen, um es ihnen gleichzutun. Cécile sah, dass ihre frischgebackene, unerwünschte Schwiegertochter lediglich ein dickes Stoffbündel trug, welches Philippe gleich darauf zu dem übrigen Gepäck in den Wagen lud.

„Haltet euch bereit“, wandte sich der Jüngling dann mit breitem Lächeln an seine Eltern, wobei er eine Hand seiner Braut nahm und sie festhielt. „Janette und ich machen uns jetzt auf den Weg in die Abtei, um uns trauen zu lassen. Sobald wir zurück sind, brechen wir sofort auf.“

Dann drehte Philippe sich wieder zu dem adligen Mädchen um, das überglücklich wirkte, küsste sie noch einmal und verließ dann mit ihr den Hof. Seine Eltern sahen den beiden nach und schüttelten den Kopf.

„So ein Wahnsinn“, jammerte Cécile. „Wie kann man nur wegen eines solch jungen Dings derart den Kopf verlieren, dass man sein bisheriges Leben hinwirft, um irgendwo im Ungewissen neu anzufangen? Unser Sohn ist nicht mehr er selbst, sonst würde er uns doch so etwas nicht zumuten!“

„Wenn sich zwei so unvernünftige junge Leute ineinander verlieben, denken sie an niemand anderen mehr, sondern nur noch an sich selbst. Liebe macht nicht nur blind, sondern auch egoistisch!“, erklärte Jacques und seufzte laut. „Aber unser Lamentieren hilft nicht, Frau, wir müssen uns fügen und von hier verschwinden. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns in unserer neuen Heimat auch wieder ein so gut gehendes Geschäft aufbauen können wie das, das wir bald verlassen…“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Janette und Philippe eilten händchenhaltend und mit glücklichen Gesichtern die fast noch leeren Straßen entlang und waren bald vor der Kirche der Abtei angekommen, wo sie stehen blieben. Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute das Mädchen auf die noch geschlossene Tür, während ihr Liebster etwas aus einem Beutel an seinem Gürtel herausholte.

„Hier, Janette, trag dies zum Zeichen unserer unverbrüchlichen Liebe, die uns auf ewig miteinander vor Gott und den Menschen verbindet“, erklärte Philippe und streifte seiner Braut, die ihn überrascht anblickte, einen Ring auf den Finger der linken Hand [1]. Sie sah bewundernd auf den einfachen, goldenen Reif und danach voller Zärtlichkeit auf ihren Ehemann.

„Danke, Philippe, er ist wunderschön“, hauchte sie überwältigt.

Er lächelte und klopfte dann fest gegen die Kirchentür. Einen Moment später wurde diese von einem rundlichen Mönch geöffnet, der die beiden jungen Leute eindringlich beäugte. Schließlich nickte er Philippe zu und wandte sich an Janette: „Dann seid Ihr also die Braut?“

„Ja“, erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Und Euer Vater ist mit dieser Verbindung einverstanden?“, fragte der Mönch nach.

„Ich bin eine Waise“, antwortete Janette, so wie Philippe es ihr heute Morgen beim Frühstück noch einmal eingebläut hatte. Es spielte für sie ohnehin keine Rolle mehr, seit sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, aus dem Schloss zu fliehen, um den Mann zu heiraten, den sie liebte. Nach dieser eigenmächtigen Handlung, so glaubte sie, hatte Vater sie ohnehin verstoßen.

Der dicke Mönch war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, trat vor die Kirchenschwelle und gab ihnen zu verstehen, sich nebeneinander zu stellen und an den Händen zu fassen. Nachdem das junge Paar dies getan hatte, hub der Ordensbruder an, etwas in lateinischer Sprache zu predigen. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, ehe er begann, seine Hände zu heben und je eine davon über die beiden Köpfe des Paares zu heben, um es zu segnen. Abschließend schlang er um ihre Hände ein Band, hielt nochmals seine Hand darüber und sprach: „Quod Deus coniunxit, homo non separet. [2] Amen.“

Nachdem der Mönch auf diese Weise seinen Segen für das junge Paar von Gott erbeten und ihren Ehebund bekräftigt hatte, löste er das Band vorsichtig von ihren Händen und sah die frisch Getrauten mit mildem Lächeln an. Selten hatte er in glücklichere Gesichter geblickt.

„Ich danke Euch“, sagte Philippe und überreichte ihm einen kleinen Geldbeutel. „Für Eure Gemeinschaft.“

„Der Dank meiner Brüder und mir gebührt ganz Euch“, erwiderte der Mönch. „Gott segne Eure Gattin und Euch, mein Herr.“

„Wir wünschen Euch dasselbe“, gab der junge Mann zurück. Dann verneigten Janette und er sich ein wenig vor dem Ordensbruder und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Nachdem Guisbert von Therese erfahren hatte, wo sich seine Halbschwester befinden sollte, verlor er keine Zeit und schickte einen Trupp Söldner mit dem Auftrag dorthin, die gesamte Familie Mercier zu verhaften sowie Janette de Brullac in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und alle zum Schloss zurückzubringen. Den Tuchhändler und seine Familie sollte man erst einmal in den Kerker sperren, während auf das Fräulein eines der Zimmer im Nordflügel des Schlosses wartete, in denen man hochstehende Gefangene unterzubringen pflegte. Guisbert wollte danach erst einmal allein mit Janette sprechen und versuchen, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Denn selbstverständlich hatte er großes Interesse daran, sie seinem ehemaligen Mentor Robert als makellose und fügsame Braut zu überbringen, um sich auf diese Weise weiterhin die Gunst des Herzogs zu sichern. Außerdem wollte er Gaston de Brullac, der allmählich begann, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, mit Madame d’Avigne zusammenbringen, damit sein Vasall durch die Heirat mit dieser reichen Witwe gut versorgt wäre.

Die Söldnertruppe machte sich sofort nach dem Befehl ihres Herrn auf den Weg nach Paris und überraschte das alte Ehepaar Mercier, als es im Begriff stand, das große Tor zu öffnen. Ohne Umschweife ergriff man die älteren Leute und fesselte ihnen die Hände auf den Rücken.

„Was soll das?!“, rief Jacques empört aus. „Aus welchem Grunde behandelt man meine Frau und mich, als ob wir etwas verbrochen hätten?!“

„Der Marquis du Charmeaux hat erfahren, dass Ihr die Tochter des ehrenwerten Gaston de Brullac widerrechtlich in Eurem Hause beherbergt!“, erklärte ihm der Hauptmann der Truppe kalt und gab einigen seiner Männer mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie das Innere des Gebäudes nach den beiden jungen Leuten absuchen sollten.

„Es stimmt, dass Janette de Brullac gestern zu uns kam!“, rief Cécile heftig aus. „Aber damit haben wir nichts zu schaffen! Und wir haben sie zu überreden versucht, sofort zu ihrem Vater zurückzukehren!“

„Das könnt Ihr alles dem Marquis erzählen“, entgegnete der Hauptmann uninteressiert und rief dann in Richtung des Hauses: „Habt ihr sie gefunden?“

„Nein, der junge Händler und das hübsche Vögelchen sind ausgeflogen“, antworteten ihm seine Männer, die wieder auf den Hof hinaustraten.

„Wo sind sie?!“, wandte sich daraufhin der Hauptmann barsch an das alte Ehepaar.

„Sie sind spazieren gegangen“, behauptete Jacques und betete im Stillen darum, dass sein Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter von draußen die Söldner bemerkten und so rasch wie möglich flohen.

„Ihr tut uns einen Gefallen, wenn Ihr Mademoiselle de Brullac mit Euch fortnehmt!“, rief Cécile. „Meine Familie kann doch nichts dafür, wenn ein so junges Ding sich uns förmlich aufdrängt! Bitte, lasst uns frei!“

„Darüber wird der Marquis entscheiden!“, donnerte der Anführer der Söldnertruppe und befahl einigen seiner Männer: „Setzt die beiden schon einmal in den Wagen! Wir werden hier auf Mademoiselle und den jungen Händler warten. Sie kommen sicherlich bald nach Hause und wir sollten sie mit unserer Gegenwart überraschen.“

Die Söldner lachten etwas und schleppten dann mit roher Gewalt die sich wehrenden Gefangenen aus dem Hof und zwangen sie, in eine kleine Pferdekarre zu steigen, die überspannt war, so dass man von außen nicht erkennen konnte, ob jemand sich darinnen befand. Dann knebelten man ihnen den Mund, um zu verhindern, dass sie eventuell Philippe und Janette warnten, wenn diese sich dem Hause näherten. Cécile liefen Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen, während Jacques unentwegt versuchte, seine Fesseln zu lockern. Aber es war vergebens. Und weil das Ehepaar Mercier keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Sohn und dessen Frau zu warnen, und die Söldner sich still verhielten, konnten Janette und Philippe auch nicht ahnen, welch böse Überraschung sie bei ihrer Heimkehr erwartete. Hand in Hand betraten sie den Innenhof, und sahen, dass der Wagen für die Abreise bereit war, so dass Philippe fröhlich in Richtung des Hauses rief: „Vater, Mutter! Wir sind wieder da und können jetzt aufbrechen!“

Doch statt seiner Eltern traten mehrere bewaffnete Söldner aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes. Erschrocken starrten Philippe und Janette sie einen Moment lang an, dann stellte der Jüngling sich vor seine Frau und rief: „Rasch, Liebes, lauf weg!“

„Nicht ohne dich, Liebster!“, gab sie zurück. Doch Philippe schubste sie unsanft von sich, murmelte ihr dabei zu: „Ich komme gleich nach“ und stellte sich den Söldnern in den Weg. Janette eilte nun auf das Hoftor zu und öffnete es, damit sie und ihr Mann hinausgelangen konnten, doch sie wurde bereits von einigen anderen Söldnern erwartet, die sie packten, ehe sie sich wehren konnte, ihr ebenfalls die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammenbanden und ihren Mund knebelten. Dann wurde sie dem Hauptmann auf sein Pferd hinaufgereicht und er setzte sie vor sich, drückte sie fest an seinen Leib und hielt sie mit hartem Griff fest. Hilflos und mit Tränen in den Augen musste Janette mit ansehen, wie man wenige Augenblicke später den bewusstlosen Philippe hinausschleppte. Offensichtlich hatten die Söldner ihn zusammengeschlagen, denn aus seiner Nase lief Blut, seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und ebenfalls blutig und ein Auge war zugeschwollen. Mit höhnischem Lachen warf man den Ohnmächtigen zu seinen Eltern in den Pferdekarren, den die Söldner mitgebracht hatten, und dann gab der Hauptmann den Befehl, zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Janette versuchte noch einmal, sich aus dem harten Griff des Truppenführers zu befreien, aber er presste sie nur noch fester an seinen Leib und wisperte in ihr Ohr: „Nur ruhig, meine Schöne, nur ruhig. Im Schloss kümmert man sich schon um dich… oh, ich gäbe etwas darum, wenn man mich damit beauftragen würde…“, dabei legte er seine Hand wie zufällig auf eine ihrer Brüste, drückte diese ein bisschen und lachte dreckig. Diese Worte verhießen nichts Gutes und Janette beschlich große Angst. Was würde man mit Philippe, seinen Eltern und ihr nur anstellen?

Während sich die Söldnertruppe mit ihren Gefangenen entfernte, kamen die Nachbarn aus den umliegenden Häusern, durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt, langsam heraus und sahen ihnen nach. Sie fragten sich, wodurch sich der Tuchhändler und seine Familie nur den Zorn des jungen Marquis du Charmeaux zugezogen haben könnten. Ohne Grund würde dieser doch nicht seine Truppen auf einen unbescholtenen Mann loslassen…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Kaum waren sie im Schloss angekommen, brachten der Hauptmann und vier seiner Leute Janette in das bereits für sie vorbereitete Gefängnis im Nordturm hinauf. Als das Mädchen versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren und mit den Füßen um sich zu treten, lachten sie laut, packten dann ihre Beine und trugen sie kurzerhand hinauf, der Hauptmann schritt ihnen voran. Vor dem noblen Gefängnis warteten bereits zwei weitere Söldner, welche den Auftrag hatten, den Eingang zu bewachen. Sie schlossen die Tür auf, während man Janette wieder auf ihre Füße stellte. Dann packte der Hauptmann sie grob am Oberarm und zog die Widerstrebende mit sich in ihr Gefängnis hinein.

„Schließt hinter uns ruhig zu“, meinte er zu den beiden Wächtern. Diese grinsten hämisch und taten, was er sagte. Als er mit Janette allein im Raum war, löste er den Knebel aus ihrem Mund, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie wehrte sich, indem sie ihm gegen das Schienbein trat. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ der Hauptmann von ihr ab, sah sie einen Moment lang voller Wut an, doch dann kehrte das fiese Grinsen in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Warts nur ab, Schätzchen“, murmelte er höhnisch. „Wir werden noch einmal zusammenkommen…“

„Niemals, du Hund!“, fauchte Janette und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Er lachte nur und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Speichel ab.

„Vorsicht, Schätzchen“, mahnte er sie. „Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!“

„Ich bin nicht hochmütig! Ihr seid ein Scheusal!“, schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, mich auf derartige Weise unsittlich zu belästigen?!“

„Daran bist du selbst schuld, Kleine! Wer seinem Vater entflieht, macht sich zum Freiwild!“

„Habt Ihr uns deshalb so brutal überfallen?!“

„Das war kein Überfall, Mademoiselle“, erklärte der Hauptmann in kühlem Ton. „Euer Vater war zutiefst darüber beunruhigt, dass Ihr plötzlich unauffindbar wart, und klagte sein Leid darüber unserem Herrn. Dieser fand schließlich heraus, wo Ihr Euch aufhieltet, und schickte uns, Euch aus dem Gewahrsam dieser Tuchhändler zu befreien und wieder zurück in Schloss zu bringen, wo Ihr in Sicherheit seid.“

„In Sicherheit!“, schnaubte Janette empört. „Wäre ich hier wirklich in Sicherheit, hättet Ihr es bestimmt nicht gewagt, mich unsittlich zu berühren!“

„Solltet Ihr es jemandem verraten, streite ich alles ab, Mademoiselle. Wem wird man dann wohl mehr Glauben schenken? Mir, der ich durch jahrelange, treue Dienste das Vertrauen meines Herrn besitze, oder Euch, einer kleinen, närrischen Ausreißerin, die den Willen Ihres Vaters missachtete?“

Janette schwieg betroffen, denn ihr wurde klar, dass nach ihrer Flucht ihr Wort gegen das des Hauptmanns nichts mehr galt. Dann fielen ihr wieder die Merciers ein, die man ebenfalls gefangen genommen hatte, und ein tiefes Schuldgefühl überkam sie. Wie sehr bereute sie nun, nicht auf Philippes Mutter gehört und in einem Kloster um Aufnahme ersucht zu haben. Dann wären ihr Ehemann und ihre Schwiegereltern jetzt wenigstens in Sicherheit. Doch vielleicht konnte sie sie noch retten!

„Es stimmt, ich gebe meine Schuld gegenüber meinem Vater zu und bin bereit, die Strafe dafür zu empfangen. Aber die Familie Mercier hat damit nichts zu tun! Ihr müsst sie freilassen!“

„Anscheinend bedeuten diese Leute Euch viel, kleine Mademoiselle, und wäre ich in der glücklichen Lage, über deren weiteres Schicksal zu bestimmen, könnten wir beide uns sicherlich einigen. Aber leider steht mir derlei nicht zu. Es obliegt Herrn Guisbert, in dieser Angelegenheit zu entscheiden. An ihn müsst Ihr Euch wenden, wenn Ihr ein gutes Wort für diesen Tuchhändler und die Seinen einlegen wollt.“

„Monsieur Guisbert hat Euch tatsächlich befohlen, diese unbescholtenen Bürger zu verhaften?“, fragte Janette ungläubig.

„Selbstverständlich, Mademoiselle. Glaubt Ihr, wir hätten uns sonst so lange mit ihnen aufgehalten? Nein, wenn es lediglich um Euch gegangen wäre, hätten wir nur warten müssen, bis Ihr mit diesem Jüngling wiederkommt! Denn die Frau des Tuchhändlers schien ganz versessen darauf zu sein, Euch unbedingt loszuwerden. In ihr habt Ihr keine Freundin, kleines Fräulein!“

„Kann man es der Frau verdenken? Bestimmt habt Ihr sie völlig eingeschüchtert!“

„Wie dem auch sei“, gab der Hauptmann zurück. „Jedenfalls haben meine Männer und ich unseren Auftrag erledigt und der Herr wird äußerst zufrieden sein. Nun entschuldigt mich, Mademoiselle. Da Ihr mir in keiner Weise entgegenkommen wollt, muss ich mich jetzt anderweitig trösten. Guten Tag!“

Er wandte sich ab, schritt zur Tür und klopfte dagegen. Sofort ließen ihn die Wächter hinaus, schlossern aber gleich darauf wieder die Tür. Janette hörte, wie sie sie verriegelten, und spürte, wie sich in ihrem Inneren allmählich Verzweiflung ausbreitete, als sie bemerkte, dass das einzige Fenster in diesem Raum vergittert war. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass dies hier nichts anderes als ein Gefängnis war und es keinerlei Möglichkeit gab, daraus zu entkommen. Aufgrund dieser Ausweglosigkeit und auch aus Angst um Philippe und seine Eltern begann sie wieder, heftig zu weinen und ließ sich auf die Tagesdecke des Himmelbettes nieder, das sich im Zimmer befand.

Vaters Zorn musste so überwältigend gewesen sein, dass er Guisbert gleich mit erfasst hatte. In den Augen der beiden hatte sie sich schuldig gemacht, das wusste sie. Von deren Standpunkt aus betrachtet war sie eine schlechte Tochter, die ihrem Vater erst versprach, sich seinen Wünschen zu fügen, aber bald darauf einfach heimlich fortlief, um eigenmächtig den Mann ihrer Wahl aufzusuchen und ihn zu heiraten.

Dicke Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und trübten ihren Blick, als sie aus dem vergitterten Fenster auf den Himmel starrte. Die einzige Schuld, die sie in sich fühlte, war die, unbeabsichtigt Philippe und seine Familie in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht zu haben. Dieses Unrecht musste sie unbedingt wieder gutmachen, musste diese unschuldigen Menschen vor einer Strafe bewahren, die sie nicht verdienten. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie es anstellen sollte, Vater zu besänftigen und Guisbert zu überreden, die Merciers unbehelligt freizulassen.

„Bitte, lieber Gott, rette sie“, betete Janette in ihrer Verzweiflung. „Bitte, verschone das Leben dieser Unschuldigen. Ich werde auch alles tun, um sie zu retten… das schwöre ich!“

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] In vielen europäischen Ländern galt seit alters her die linke Hand als die direkte Verbindung zum Herzen.

[2] „Was Gott verbunden hat, soll der Mensch nicht trennen.“ (Neues Testament – Matthäus 19,6 sowie Markus 10,9) 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Lange Zeit befand sich Janette allein in ihrem komfortablen Gefängnis, überließ sich ihren Tränen und fühlte, dass die ihr immer noch auf dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Hände allmählich begannen, Schmerzen in Schultern und Handgelenken zu verursachen. Verzweifelt versuchte die junge Frau erneut, sich von der Fessel zu befreien, aber man hatte den Strick um ihre Hände sehr fest verschnürt. Sie warf sich heftig auf das Bett, wand sich, kämpfte gegen den Druck der Fessel an, aber umsonst. Das Einzige, was sie dadurch gewann, waren stärkere Schmerzen und Erschöpfung. Sie rief laut, dass jemand kommen und ihr helfen solle. Einer der Wächter fragte, was sie denn wolle. Als sie ihn dazu aufforderte, ihr den Strick, mit dem ihre Hände zusammengebunden waren, zu lösen, erntete sie nur Gelächter und die Antwort, dass sie darauf warten müsse, bis man sie erneut in ihrer Kammer besuchen würde. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos und der Willkür anderer ausgeliefert, weinte leise und schlief schließlich völlig entkräftet ein.

Wie lange sie geruht hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie erschrak, als sie durch das sanfte Rütteln einer Hand an ihrer Schultern erwachte. Ängstlich blickte sie auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht Guisberts, der sie freundlich anlächelte. Dies irritierte sie etwas, denn es passte ganz und gar nicht zu der Behandlung, die man ihr angedeihen ließ.

„Nun, habt Ihr Euch etwas beruhigt, Janette?“, erkundigte sich der junge Marquis und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den er neben das Bett heranzog. Sie nickte und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er fuhr mit sanfter Stimme fort: „Euer Vater ist nicht gerade erfreut darüber gewesen, dass Ihr heimlich mein Schloss verließet. Könnt Ihr ermessen, wie viel Sorgen uns Euer Verschwinden bereitet hat?“

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht“, gab sie ohne Umschweife zu.

„Was ist nur mit Euch los, Janette? Warum seid Ihr aus dem Schloss entflohen, obwohl sich doch jedermann, meine Person eingeschlossen, darum bemühte, es Euch hier so angenehm wie möglich zu machen? Hat Euch denn irgendein Mensch gekränkt? Verratet es mir und ich werde ihn bestrafen!“

„Nein, nein, so ist das nicht“, erklärte Janette rasch und setzte sich auf. „Niemand hat mich gekränkt, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr seid sehr gütig zu mir gewesen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Euch und meinem Vater Kummer bereitete, aber ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, als ich fortlief. Ich wollte nur…“

„Ja, Janette?“

„Ich bin verliebt, Guisbert, das ist meine ganze Schuld.“

„So, so, Ihr seid also verliebt?“, griff der Marquis diese Erklärung auf und lächelte etwas spöttisch. „Etwa in den Sohn dieses Mercier?“

Die junge Dame nickte erneut und senkte den Blick.

„Gewiss hat er alles daran gesetzt, Euch den Kopf zu verdrehen“, meinte Guisbert im Ton der Überzeugung. „Ein hübsches Mädchen wie Ihr, unerfahren und daher leicht zu beeindrucken… nun, eine gute Partie für einen Bürgerlichen, ohne Zweifel. Hat er Euch verführt?“

„Nein, nein, das hat er nicht!“, rief Janette aus und blickte ihren Halbbruder flehentlich an. „Philippe hat nichts dergleichen getan, er ist ein anständiger, junger Mann. Er und seine Eltern haben mir dringend nahe gelegt, auf das Schloss zurückzukehren!“

„Ach? Tatsächlich?“, fragte der Marquis überrascht, denn ihm hatte der Hauptmann berichtet, dass ein mit einigen Gepäckstücken beladener Wagen bereits im Hofe stand, als er mit seinen Mannen dort ankam, und dass der Sohn des Tuchhändlers, als er etwas später mit Mademoiselle de Brullac zum Haus zurückkehrte, ausgerufen haben soll, man könne jetzt abreisen.

„Ja, es ist die Wahrheit!“, antwortete das Mädchen eindringlich. „Bitte, ich verstehe ja, dass Ihr gekränkt seid und dass mein Vater äußerst wütend auf mich sein muss. Bestraft mich, wie Ihr es für richtig befindet, aber bitte, lasst die Familie Mercier frei. Diese guten Leute trifft keine Schuld!“

„Also schön, Janette, ich werde dies genauer überprüfen“, gab Guisbert nach und betrachtete sich seine Halbschwester nachdenklich. „Falls sich tatsächlich herausstellen sollte, dass diese Leute unschuldig sind, lasse ich sie frei.“

„Danke!“, sagte die junge Frau und schluchzte dann laut auf. „Ich danke Euch sehr und ich bin gewiss, dass Ihr bald zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass die Merciers brave Leute sind.“

„Gut, gut“, tat der Jüngling ihre Worte ab. „Dann wäre diese Sache erst einmal geklärt. Nun zu Euch, meine Liebe. Ich kann nicht umhin, Euch dringend zu ermahnen, dass Ihr Eurem Vater Gehorsam schuldet!“

„Ja, Guisbert, ich sehe mein Unrecht ein und ich werde alles tun, um es wieder gutzumachen.“

„Das höre ich gern. Nun, dann versprecht mir, nie wieder fortzulaufen, sondern Euch dem Willen Eures Vaters zu fügen!“

„Ich verspreche, eine gehorsame Tochter zu sein!“

Guisbert lächelte breit und nickte.

„So ist es recht, Janette. Ich bin sicher, Euer Vater ist gerne bereit, Euch zu vergeben. Richtet also frohgemut Eure Gedanken voller Freude auf Eure baldige Hochzeit mit meinem Freund Robert de Orly!“

Die junge Frau erblasste, als sie das hörte. Aus lauter Sorge um Philippe und seine Eltern hatte sie ganz vergessen, weshalb sie eigentlich aus dem Schloss entflohen war.

„Verzeiht, Guisbert, aber es ist mir unmöglich, Duc de Orly zu heiraten!“, sagte sie.

„Warum? Was spricht denn dagegen?“, entgegnete der Marquis ungehalten und seine eben noch zufriedene Miene verwandelte sich in eine verärgerte. „Der Herzog ist ein Ehrenmann und jede Frau mit Verstand würde sich glücklich schätzen, von ihm als Braut erwählt worden zu sein.“

„Ja, durchaus!“, versicherte das Mädchen rasch. „Bitte, glaubt mir, ich bin mir der Ehre wohl bewusst, die Robert de Orly mir erwies, indem er meinen Vater um meine Hand bat. Doch leider ist es mir unmöglich, ihn zu heiraten, denn ich bin schon die Gattin eines anderen Mannes.“

„Was redet Ihr denn da, Janette? Ist Euch nicht wohl?“

„Es ist die Wahrheit, Guisbert. Ich bin ehelich mit Philippe Mercier verbunden und wir wurden heute Morgen durch einen Geistlichen gesegnet.“

Guisbert lächelte nun spöttisch und erwiderte ironisch: „Diese Ehe ist ungültig, da Euch das Einverständnis Eures Vaters fehlte, was Ihr dem Priester sicherlich verheimlicht habt, nicht wahr?“

Sie errötete und nickte, worauf er verhalten lachte.

„Ihr müsst wirklich sehr verliebt in den jungen Mercier sein, dass Ihr Euch auf so etwas einließet. Aber sei’s drum! Am besten ist es, wenn wir alle Euer kleines Abenteuer vergessen! Richtet Eure Gedanken auf Robert, er wird Euch ein überaus angenehmer Gemahl sein.“

„Habt Ihr mich nicht verstanden, Guisbert? Es ist mir unmöglich, Euren Freund zu heiraten, da ich schon einem anderen Mann gehöre!“

„Und ich sagte Euch bereits, dass diese Ehe ungültig ist! Der kirchliche Segen mag zwar eine schöne Dreingabe sein, meine Liebe, aber er allein bedeutet noch nicht, dass Ihr verheiratet seid – schon gar nicht ohne das väterliche Einverständnis. Wir können diese Episode Eures Lebens darum getrost vergessen.“

„Vaters Einverständnis mag zwar gefehlt haben, aber ich betrachte den kirchlichen Segen für unsere Ehe nicht nur als nettes Beiwerk, Guisbert. Ich bin in jeder Beziehung die Gattin von Philippe Mercier, denn wir haben gestern Nacht das Beilager miteinander gehalten und uns gegenseitig erkannt. Darum ist es mir unmöglich, Robert de Orly oder irgendeinen anderen zu heiraten. Ich bin Philippe Merciers Gemahlin!“

Guisbert hatte den Ausführungen seiner Halbschwester fassungslos gelauscht und starrte sie nun bestürzt an. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ein gewöhnlicher Tuchhändler es gewagt haben sollte, einfach die Ehe mit einem ledigen Mädchen zu vollziehen, ohne das Einverständnis ihres Vaters zu besitzen. Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass die beiden Verliebten sich allenfalls schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen, Händchen gehalten und sich ihre Liebe von einem Priester hatten absegnen lassen. All das waren Dinge, die er höchst amüsant fand und deswegen bereits erwogen hatte, die Familie Mercier unbehelligt wieder nach Hause zu schicken. Janettes Geständnis änderte die Sache allerdings. Das Mädchen war nun nicht mehr die unberührte Braut, die Robert de Orly erwartete. Wie sollte man ihm dies erklären, ohne seinen Zorn hervorzurufen? Er würde sowohl ihm als auch Brullac vorwerfen, nicht genügend auf Janette geachtet zu haben…

Guisbert überlief es bei diesem Gedanken eiskalt. Er kannte den Herzog gut genug, um vorauszusehen, dass er sich aufgrund des eigenmächtigen Verhaltens von Vaters kleinem Bastard und ihrem unverschämten Liebhaber dessen Feindschaft zuziehen würde. Es sei denn, er könnte Robert glaubhaft darlegen, dass weder ihn noch Brullac eine Schuld daran traf… dass dabei dunklere Mächte gewirkt hatten, gegen die auch Janette nicht gefeit war…

Das Mädchen sah den sie nachdenklich betrachtenden Marquis hoffnungsvoll an.

„Nicht wahr, Guisbert, Ihr seht jetzt ein, dass ich nicht mehr die Ehefrau des Duc de Orly werden kann?“

Der junge Adlige konnte nicht fassen, dass seine Halbschwester so töricht war. Ahnte sie denn nicht, welches Ungemach sie durch ihr gedankenloses Handeln nicht nur auf sich, sondern auch auf ihn, Brullac und die Familie Mercier gezogen hatte und worin das enden konnte?

„Der junge Mercier hat Euch verführt!“, erklärte Guisbert plötzlich mit harter Stimme.

„Aber nein, nein… ich liebe ihn!“, entgegnete Janette sofort heftig.

Der Marquis nickte stumm und sah sie eindringlicher an. Eigentlich ärgerte er sich über sie, ihr törichtes Handeln und ihre Uneinsichtigkeit, aber insgeheim musste er ihr Bewunderung dafür zollen, wie sehr sie sich für diesen Philippe und seine Familie einsetzte. Ohne Zweifel war sie durch den Geschlechtsakt zum ersten Mal mit der Wollust in Berührung gekommen, die in jeder Evastochter schlummerte, so dass das Weib in dem vordem doch ziemlich schüchternen Mädchen erwachte und die bisher gut verborgene Leidenschaft in ihr hervorrief. Ja, sie war unbestreitbar die Frucht einer heißblütigen, sündigen Verbindung… und er fand sie in diesem Augenblick überaus anziehend. Zu schade, um bestraft zu werden… zu schade, dass man ihre Haut verletzte… zu schade für einen gewöhnlichen Tuchhändler… nun, sie war seine Halbschwester, auch wenn sie es nicht wusste, und zur Hälfte von edlem Geblüt, war als junge Adlige erzogen und darauf vorbereitet worden, einen Edelmann zu heiraten. Ihr eigenwilliges Verhalten verriet zudem überdeutlich, dass sie keineswegs aus einfachem Hause stammte, denn sonst wäre sie fügsam und hätte auch niemals gewagt, ihm in einer solch heftigen Weise zu widersprechen…. hätte niemals gewagt, sich Brullac zu widersetzen, den sie für ihren wahren Vater hielt…

Guisbert grinste etwas und räumte innerlich ein, dass er selbst auch nicht allzu viel von diesem Vasallen hielt, seitdem er ihn näher kennengelernt hatte. Was war Brullac nur für ein Mann, dass er nicht einmal ein eigenwilliges, junges Mädchen bändigen konnte? Kein Wunder, dass Janette ihn nicht ernst nahm. Doch ihn, so entschied Guisbert in diesem Augenblick, ihn würde die Kleine ernst nehmen müssen! Sie respektierte ihn, das konnte er sehen, und sie vertraute ihm, was noch viel besser war. Wahrscheinlich glaubte sie, er wäre so wie sein Vater. Nun, da es sich nicht ändern ließ, dass sie Halbgeschwister waren, wollte er ihr wenigstens helfen, heil aus dieser ganzen unangenehmen Angelegenheit herauszukommen, statt sie zum Sündenbock zu machen, was niemandem nützen und eine potenzielle Feindschaft mit Robert nicht verhindern würde. Ganz im Gegenteil musste Janette nun erst recht die Ehefrau des Herzogs werden! Denn obwohl Robert de Orly gewiss nicht entzückt darüber wäre, dass die von ihm Auserwählte keine Jungfrau mehr war, würde er in seiner Verliebtheit sicherlich darüber hinwegsehen, wenn man ihm Janette als unschuldiges Opfer präsentierte. Guisbert wusste auch schon, wie er dies zu Stande bringen könnte…

„Seid unbesorgt, meine Liebe“, wandte er sich nun wieder an das Mädchen. „Ich werde Euch helfen.“

Sie sah ihn dankbar an. Er lächelte und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, um sie zu küssen, aber Janette hielt sie seltsamerweise hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen.

„Versteckt Ihr etwas vor mir?“, fragte er neckend.

„Keineswegs, Guisbert“, erwiderte sie. „Man hat es versäumt, meine Fessel zu lösen.“

„Unverzeihlich“, meinte er in bedauerndem Unterton, erhob sich und zog ein kleines Messer aus der Scheide, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. „Wartet, ich werde den Strick durchschneiden.“

Janette drehte ihm ihre Rückseite zu und war erleichtert, als sie einen Augenblick später spürte, dass sie ihre Hände wieder frei bewegen konnte. Mit glücklichem Lächeln wandte sie sich zu Guisbert um und dankte ihm. Er ergriff daraufhin ihre Hände und betrachtete sich ihre Handgelenke, in denen der feste Strick gut sichtbare, rote Streifen hinterlassen hatte. Sanft strich der junge Mann darüber und versprach: „Ich schicke Euch gleich eine Dienerin, die diese Wunden versorgt.“

„Danke, Ihr seid zu gütig, Guisbert.“

„Keine Ursache, Janette…“, er hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete sie versonnen. Dann ließ er ihre Hände los und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nun, da mein Vater tot ist, werde ich mich ein wenig um Euch kümmern. Deshalb will ich versuchen, mit Eurem Vater zu sprechen und ihn zu besänftigen, denn ich verhehle Euch nicht, dass er überaus zornig auf Euch ist, Janette. Aus diesem Grunde suchte zuerst ich statt seiner Euch auf. Und ich lege gerne ein gutes Wort zu Euren Gunsten ein, meine Liebe. Aber bitte, versprecht mir, ab jetzt gehorsam zu sein!“

„Das verspreche ich gern, Guisbert.“

„Gut, dann ruht Euch nun etwas aus. Meine Dienerin wird bald kommen und Euch versorgen, während ich noch ein paar wichtige Angelegenheiten zu erledigen habe. Bis bald, Janette.“

„Danke, Guisbert“, sagte sie und fühlte sich erleichtert, weil sie all seinen Worte Glauben schenkte…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Man hatte die Eheleute Mercier sofort nach der Ankunft im Schloss von den Fesseln und Knebeln befreit, ihnen und ihrem Sohn Ketten an Händen und Füßen angelegt und sie danach in den Kerker geworfen, wo Philippe erst allmählich wieder zu sich kam. Irritiert schaute er sich um und fragte: „Wo sind wir?“

„Die Schergen des Marquis haben uns und Mademoiselle de Brullac gefangen genommen“, erklärte seine Mutter schluchzend. „Das haben wir nun davon, dass diese junge Adlige sich zu uns geflüchtet hat! Wir hätten sie sofort ins Schloss zurückbringen sollen!“

„Wo ist Janette?“, wollte Philippe beunruhigt wissen, da er sah, dass sich außer ihnen niemand sonst im Kerker befand. „Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?“

„Sie wurde von dem Hauptmann und einigen seiner Leute ins Schloss geführt“, antwortete sein Vater. „Sicherlich hat man sie zu ihrem Vater oder direkt zu dem Marquis gebracht, wo man sie gewiss einem strengen Verhör unterzieht und dann ihre Strafe festlegt. Danach sind wir dran, mein Sohn.“

„Ich werde dem Marquis gestehen, dass es allein meine Schuld ist und ihr sowie Janette nichts damit zu tun habt!“

Seine Mutter lachte hysterisch auf und sein Vater schüttelte nur mit bitterem Lächeln den Kopf.

„Glaubst du, dass wird den Herrn beeindrucken?“, fragte seine Mutter dann. „Für ihn sind wir die Schuldigen, während deine Janette vermutlich ungeschoren davonkommt. Du hättest dich nie auf dieses Mädchen einlassen sollen, Philippe!“

„Sie kann nichts dafür, Mutter!“, nahm er seine geliebte Frau sofort in Schutz. „Es ist Unrecht von ihrem Vater, sie in eine Ehe mit einem Mann zwingen zu wollen, für den sie nichts empfindet!“

„Hör endlich auf, solch dummes Zeug zu reden, Junge!“, fuhr sein Vater ihn daraufhin an. „Die Angelegenheiten von Monsieur de Brullac gehen dich nichts an. Er kann seine Tochter verheiraten, mit wem er will. Das Mädchen hatte weder das Recht, sich seinem Willen zu widersetzen und aus dem Schloss zu entfliehen, noch uns darinnen zu verwickeln, nur weil sie sich in den Kopf setzte, unbedingt deine Frau werden zu wollen. Wie ist sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass du dem zustimmen würdest?“

„Wir haben uns geschrieben, Vater, und ich wollte Janette eigentlich am Tage darauf aus dem Schloss holen. Doch da stand sie schon vor unserer Tür…“

„Ihr seid beide wahnsinnig geworden!“, schrie seine Mutter auf und begann lauthals zu weinen. „Der Marquis wird uns alle sehr hart dafür bestrafen.“

„Er wird allein mich bestrafen, denn was konntet ihr schon dafür?“, widersprach Philippe.

„Ach, Sohn, wie kann man nur so ignorant sein wie du?“, fragte Jacques und seufzte laut. „Natürlich sind wir an eurer Tat mitschuldig, schließlich haben wir Janette bei uns aufgenommen und es sogar zugelassen, dass du sie zur Frau nahmst. Glaubst du, dieses Vergehen lässt der Marquis ungesühnt?“

Ehe Philippe darauf etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür des Kerkers geöffnet und einer der Wächter trat herein.

„Aufstehen! Mitkommen!“, befahl er barsch. „Der Marquis will euch sofort sehen!“

Vorsichtig erhoben sich die drei Gefangenen, wobei Jacques und Philippe Cécile helfen mussten. Dann führte man sie in einen größeren Saal des Schlosses, wo Guisbert leicht erhöht auf einem breiten Stuhl saß, der sich auf einem kleinen Sockel etwas über dem Boden befand, und sie mit strengem Blick musterte. Rechts neben ihm stand der Kaplan, der ebenso streng aussah, und links Gaston de Brullac, der sich mit überraschtem Gesicht fragte, warum um alles in der Welt ihn sein neuer Lehnsherr hierher befohlen hatte, um der Befragung dieser drei Bürger beizuwohnen. Doch als Guisbert die Gefangenen ansprach, wurde es ihm sofort klar.

„Du musst Philippe Mercier sein“, wandte sich der Marquis zunächst an den Jüngling. Dieser nickte stumm, worauf der Adlige fortfuhr: „Gibst du zu, Mademoiselle Janette de Brullac verführt zu haben?“

„Ich liebe sie und nahm sie zur Frau“, antwortete Philippe und sah Guisbert offen ins Gesicht. Die Unerschrockenheit und Entschlossenheit, die der junge Marquis darin erblickte, machten ihm klar, dass der Händlerssohn genauso uneinsichtig und eigensinnig wie seine Halbschwester war. Bei allem Verständnis, das er für den Jüngling aufbrachte, konnte er ihn nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen. Außerdem würde es diesem frechen Burschen nicht schaden, ein wenig mehr Demut zu zeigen.

„Du gibst also zu, es tatsächlich gewagt zu haben, ein adliges Mädchen ohne Einverständnis ihres Vaters zur Ehe gezwungen zu haben?!“, fragte der Marquis in lauerndem Ton.

„Nein, ich habe sie nicht dazu gezwungen“, widersprach der Beschuldigte sofort. „Janette war damit einverstanden, weil wir uns lieben. Sie ist jetzt vor Gott und den Menschen meine Gemahlin!“

„Schweig, Elender!“, mischte sich nun der Kaplan ein. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu behaupten! Eure Ehe ist ungültig, da der Vater der Braut damit nicht einverstanden war! Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes behaupten, dass Mademoiselle de Brullac zustimmte, dem Willen ihres Vater zuwiderzuhandeln?!“

„Sie stimmte zu, meine Frau werden zu wollen!“, korrigierte Philippe die Unterstellung des Geistlichen.

„Lügner!“, entfuhr es da Gaston, dessen Gesicht wutverzerrt war. „Meine Tochter gab mir ihr Wort, sich meinen Wünschen zu fügen. Du jedoch bist nicht der Gemahl, den ich für sie erwählt habe!“

„Gemach, mein guter Brullac, Gemach“, ergriff nun wieder Guisbert das Wort und wandte sich dann an Philippe. „Wie dem auch sei – ich halte fest, dass du Janette de Brullac zur Frau genommen hast. Stimmst du dem zu, Bursche?!“

Der Jüngling nickte stumm, worauf sich Guisbert zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Dann winkte er einer der Wachen, Cécile Mercier näher zu ihm zu bringen. Im Antlitz der älteren Frau konnte er deutlich Furcht erblicken. Es würde ein Leichtes sein, sie einzuschüchtern und dadurch ihren Sohn dazu zu bewegen, mehr Demut zu zeigen.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du deinem Sohn geholfen hast, Janette de Brullac zu verführen?“, fragte Guisbert kalt und blickte Cécile forschend in die Augen.

„Nein, Herrn, auf keinen Fall! Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich legte meinem Sohn dringend nahe, die junge Dame umgehend wieder ins Schloss zu bringen!“, verteidigte sich die Angeklagte.

„So? Und warum hat Janette de Brullac dann die ganze Nacht bei euch verbringen dürfen, Weib?!“

„Sie wollte nicht zurück und mein Sohn tat alles, damit sich Mademoiselle bei uns wohlfühlte.“

„Dazu gehörte dann wohl auch, dass er sie zum Beischlaf zwang, wie?!“, meinte Guisbert schneidend.

„Ich habe sie nicht gezwungen, sie…!“

 „Schweig, Bursche, bis ich dir wieder zu sprechen erlaube!“, fuhr der junge Marquis Philippe an, bevor er sich wieder an Cécile wandte: „Warum hast du selbst die junge Dame denn nicht zum Schloss zurückbegleitet? Oder deinen Mann darum gebeten, sie hinzufahren, hm?“

„Es tut mir so leid, Herr“, erwiderte die Händlersfrau in jammervollem Ton. „Ich habe wirklich mein Möglichstes getan, um die beiden jungen Leute dazu zu bewegen, aber mein Sohn weigerte sich, weil Mademoiselle de Brullac es nicht wollte.“

„So, so…“, murmelte Guisbert und warf dem Kaplan einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Der Geistliche trat nun etwas näher an Cécile heran und sagte in anklagendem Ton: „Hör auf, uns Lügen zu erzählen, Weib! Gib zu, dass du gemeinsam mit deinem Sohn den Plan ausgeheckt hast, Janette de Brullac unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen in dein Haus zu locken, wo sich dein Sprössling des unschuldigen, jungen Mädchens gewaltsam bemächtigte und sie dadurch zu seiner Gattin machte.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, entfuhr es der Händlersfrau entsetzt. „Ich war völlig gegen diese unstandesgemäße Verbindung!“

„Und dennoch hast du zugelassen, dass dein Sohn die unschuldige Tochter von Monsieur de Brullac entehrte!“, entgegnete der Kaplan in heftigem Zorn. „Das spricht nicht gerade für deine Behauptung!“

„Bitte, Herr“, meldete sich da Jacques zu Wort und aller Augen richteten sich nun auf ihn. Guisbert nickte dem Tuchhändler zu und so fuhr dieser fort: „Weder meine Frau noch ich waren damit einverstanden, dass mein Sohn und Mademoiselle de Brullac heiraten. Wir redeten wirklich so gut wir konnten auf die beiden ein, es zu lassen und die junge Dame ins Schloss zurückzubringen, aber genauso gut hätten wir mit einer Wand sprechen können. Bitte, glaubt mir, Herr, die beiden jungen Leute sind so verliebt ineinander, dass sie sich nichts sagen lassen wollten. Was sollten wir denn da großartig dagegen tun?“

„Ihr hättet Monsieur de Brullac eine Nachricht zukommen lassen können“, entgegnete Guisbert streng. „Kannst du ermessen, wie viel Angst der arme Mann um sein Kind hatte?“

„Es tut mir leid, Monsieur de Brullac“, wandte sich Jacques in entschuldigendem Ton an Gaston und verneigte sich leicht in dessen Richtung, bevor er das Wort wieder an den jungen Marquis richtete. „Verzeiht mir, Herr, aber daran haben weder meine Frau noch ich gedacht.“

„Ja, und ich kann dir auch sagen warum!“, fuhr der Kaplan zornig dazwischen. „Es war von Anfang an euer Plan, Janette de Brullac zu eurem Eigentum zu machen, nachdem ihr das unbedarfte Mädchen kennengelernt hattet. Dabei galt euer Interesse zweifellos der Mitgift der jungen Dame. Also sprach deine Frau einen Zauber aus, der Mademoiselle de Brullac dazu brachte, den Schutz des Schlosses zu verlassen, um in euer Haus zu kommen, wo sich euer Sohn dann ihrer bemächtigte.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, widersprachen Jacques, Cécile und Philippe wie aus einem Mund.

„Da seht nur selbst, Herr“, wandte sich daraufhin der Geistliche an Guisbert, wobei er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die drei Angeklagten deutete. „Seht, wie einig sie sich sind. Gibt es einen besseren Beweis für ihre Schuld?!“

„Ihr irrt Euch!“, rief Philippe empört aus. „Fragt doch Janette selbst! Sie wird Euch bestätigen, dass sie aus freien Stücken meine Frau wurde!“

„Ja, natürlich!“, gab der Kaplan giftig zurück. „Ihr habt sie ja verhext, so dass sie alles sagen wird, was ihr drei ihr eingegeben habt!“

„Das sehe ich genauso!“, bekräftigte Guisbert die Worte seines Geistlichen, erhob sich und blickte mit kalter Miene auf die drei Angeklagten. „Für mich ist so gut wie erwiesen, dass ihr die Tochter meines Vasallen verhext und dazu gezwungen habt, die Ehe mit eurem Sohn einzugehen! Ich werde mich ausführlich mit dem Herrn Kaplan beraten, welche Strafe für ein solches Vergehen wohl angemessen ist.“

Danach wandte sich der junge Marquis an seine Wachen und befahl: „Führt die Gefangenen ab!“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

In der Zwischenzeit erhielt Janette in ihrem Gefängnis Gesellschaft von einer älteren Bediensteten, die ihr eine warme Mahlzeit brachte und darüber hinaus die wunden Stellen an ihrem Handgelenk mit Salbe einrieb und vorsichtig verband.

„Ich danke Euch, gute Frau“, sagte das Mädchen und lächelte die Dienerin an. Aber diese erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern blieb ernst und still. Sie nickte ihr lediglich kurz zu und setzte sich dann auf einen der drei Stühle, die sich im Raum befanden. Irritiert beobachtete Janette dieses Verhalten, konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen und widmete sich erstmal dem Essen. Doch sie bekam kaum einen Bissen hinunter, da ihre Gedanken immer noch voller Sorge um die Familie Mercier kreisten. Einzig die Hoffnung, dass Guisbert sicherlich Gerechtigkeit üben und die drei unbehelligt nach Hause zurückkehren lassen würde, beruhigte sie ein wenig.

„Könnt Ihr mir etwas über die anderen Gefangenen sagen?“, wandte Janette sich schließlich doch wieder an die ältere Bedienstete. „Geht es ihnen gut?“

„Damit habe ich nichts zu schaffen, Mademoiselle“, gab die Dienerin zurück. „Meine Aufgaben beinhalten den Dienst innerhalb des Schlosses, und momentan soll ich mich auf Geheiß meines Herrn vor allem um Euch kümmern.“

„Aha, nun gut. Doch ich frage mich, warum mich nicht Therese oder Sophie versorgen. Man hatte sie mir vordem als persönliche Bedienstete zugewiesen.“

„Das weiß ich nicht, Mademoiselle. Der junge Marquis wies mich an, für Euch zu sorgen. Sophie hat sicherlich andere Aufgaben erhalten.“

„Und was ist mit Therese? Wäre es möglich, dass ich sie sprechen kann?“

„Es gibt niemanden dieses Namens, der hier im Schloss arbeitet, Mademoiselle.“

„Was? Aber sie war eine meiner Kammerjungfern und…“

„Es gibt hier keine Therese, Mademoiselle!“, unterbrach die Alte sie kühl. „Falls sie sich jemals unter dem Gesinde im Schloss befand, dann muss unser Herr sie wohl entlassen haben.“

„Entlassen? Aber warum denn?“

„Verzeiht, Mademoiselle, aber der Herr hat mir verboten, lange Gespräche mit Euch zu führen. Ich soll Euch lediglich bedienen und nur das Notwendigste mit Euch reden. Für weitere Fragen müsst Ihr Euch entweder an unseren Herrn wenden oder warten, bis Ihr Besuch erhaltet.“

Janette schwieg betroffen. Sie begann zu ahnen, dass man wohl herausgefunden hatte, dass es Therese war, die ihr zur Flucht verhalf, und dass man das arme Mädchen danach wohl aus dem Schloss gejagt hatte. Und dass sie nun diese wortkarge Alte als Bedienstete zugewiesen bekam, war gewiss ein Teil der Bestrafung, die man ihr zugedacht hatte. Sie begann sich zu fragen, was Vater ihr wohl noch angedeihen lassen wolle und ob der junge Marquis seinen Zorn etwas besänftigen konnte. Aber durfte sie wirklich Milde von ihrem Vater erwarten? Nun, sie würde nicht klagen, so lange nur Philippe und seine Eltern mit dem Leben davonkamen und nach Hause zurückkehren konnten. Das Einzige, was sie tröstete, war der Umstand, dass Guisbert wohl eingesehen zu haben schien, dass sie bereits verheiratet war und deshalb den Duc de Orly nicht mehr ehelichen konnte. Vater würde darüber sicherlich sehr zornig sein, aber vielleicht schaffte Guisbert es ja, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sie in ein Kloster eintreten zu lassen, wo sie eine Zeitlang Buße tun würde, bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte…

 


	18. Chapter 18

Die alte Bedienstete hatte Janette schon vor einiger Zeit verlassen und das Mädchen widmete sich in dieser Zeit, da sie sich mit nichts anderem beschäftigen konnte, dem stillen Gebet und hoffte, dass die Merciers und sie selbst unversehrt aus dieser leidigen Sache herauskommen würden. Was sprach dagegen, dass Vater sich damit abfand, dass sie jetzt eine verheiratete Frau war, wenn Guisbert das längst akzeptiert zu haben schien? Ach, wenn Vater erst einmal erkannte, welch anständiger junger Mann Philippe war, hätte er sicherlich keine Einwände mehr gegen ihn.

Janette lächelte. Wer konnte schon etwas gegen Philippe haben oder gegen seine guten Eltern?

Die junge Frau schreckte auf, da sie plötzlich hörte, wie die Riegel vor ihrer Tür bewegt wurden. Gleich darauf öffnete sich diese und der Kaplan trat in den Raum ein. Sofort sprang sie auf, kniete vor ihm nieder und küsste ihm die ihr dargereichte Hand.

„Ich segne Euch, mein Kind“, begrüßte der Priester sie danach mit zufriedenem Lächeln und deutete mit einer Geste seiner Hand auf zwei Stühle, die sich in der Nähe des vergitterten Fensters befanden. Janette folgte ihm dorthin und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Er schaute sie mit offenem Blick an und sagte: „Ich bin froh, Euch wohlauf zu sehen, Mademoiselle, und es freut mich überaus, dass Ihr immer noch gottesfürchtig seid.“

„Natürlich, Hochwürden, es gibt keine bessere Zuflucht als bei Gott.“

„Recht gesprochen, meine Tochter“, lobte sie der Geistliche, faltete die Hände und forderte sie auf, mit ihm das ‚Vater unser‘ zu beten. Janette tat es gern, da es ihr Geborgenheit vermittelte und sie sich danach erleichtert fühlte.

„Welch ein Glück, dass Ihr ein so frommes Mädchen seid“, fuhr der Kaplan dann fort. „Wahrscheinlich hat Euch Eure Gottesfurcht vor Schlimmerem bewahrt, mein Kind.“

„Vor Schlimmerem? War ich denn in Gefahr?“

„Ja, Mademoiselle, das wart Ihr! In großer Gefahr und wir müssen alle Gott danken, dass Ihr aus dem bösen Ränkespiel, in welches man Euch hineinlockte, so heil herauskamt. Ja, ja, vor den Heimtücken des Satans und seiner Helfershelfer muss man sich sehr in Acht nehmen, mein Kind.“

„Ihr habt sicherlich recht, Hochwürden“, erwiderte Janette irritiert. „Aber bitte, verzeiht, ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht.“

„Die Flucht aus dem Schloss brachte Euch in große Gefahr, mein Kind“, erläuterte der Kaplan daraufhin in ernstem Ton. „In eine größere Gefahr, als Ihr erahnt.“

„Oh ja, ich hatte furchtbare Angst, als ich nachts durch den Wald irrte.“

„Nachts? Ihr seid nachts durch den Wald geirrt?! Oh, welch ein Wahnsinn! Allein daran kann ich ersehen, wie verblendet Ihr gewesen wart. Das muss ein sehr starker Zauber sein, der Euch trotz Eurer Angst dazu trieb, in der Nacht das schützende Schloss zu verlassen, um nach Paris zu eilen!“

„Es war die Liebe zu meinem jetzigen Ehemann, die mich dazu trieb“, gab Janette sofort zu und lächelte.

„Armes, verblendetes Kind“, beklagte der Geistliche sie und blickte sie voller Mitleid an. „Doch müsst Ihr keine Angst mehr haben, Mademoiselle, da Ihr jetzt wieder in Sicherheit seid und ich Euch jederzeit mit geistlichem Rat und Hilfe zur Seite stehe, wann immer Ihr es braucht.“

„Ich danke Euch“, gab Janette zurück, obwohl sie über seine Worte verwundert war. Natürlich verstand sie, dass der Kaplan es als große Gefahr empfand, wenn sie allein nachts unterwegs war. Aber warum er die Liebe zu Philippe als Besorgnis erregend empfand, begriff sie nicht. Doch bevor sie weitere Fragen stellen konnte, hatte sich der Priester erhoben und erklärte: „Euer Vater wünscht Euch zu sprechen. Ich werde ihm mitteilen, dass Ihr jetzt bereit seid, ihm zuzuhören.“

Janette nickte stumm und schluckte. Vor dem Gespräch mit Vater fürchtete sie sich etwas, denn er war gewiss noch wütend. Aber es war nun einmal nicht zu ändern und sie sollte es wohl besser so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Sie sah dem Kaplan nach, als er zur Tür schritt, dagegen klopfte, diese sich öffnete und er verschwand. Oh, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, auch aus diesem Zimmer gehen zu dürfen! Aber vielleicht musste sie darauf nicht mehr allzu lange warten. Wenn Vater ihr vergab, ließ man sie bestimmt wieder frei...

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Nach der strengen Befragung der Merciers bat Guisbert Gaston de Brullac um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen in seinen privaten Gemächern. Als sie allein waren, begann der Marquis: „Nun, Brullac, was sagt Ihr dazu? Dieser freche, junge Tuchhändler hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt, Eure Tochter zu begatten!“

„Ich bin erschüttert, Herr“, erwiderte der Vasall und sein Antlitz verriet deutlich, dass diese Behauptung durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. „Und es tut mir leid, dass Janette uns dadurch alle in große Bedrängnis bringt. Aber wenn Ihr erlaubt, Herr, dann reite ich noch heute persönlich zu Duc de Orly, werfe mich ihm zu Füßen und bekenne, dass es allein meine Schuld war. Hätte ich meine Tochter doch nur in ihr Zimmer gesperrt! Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist die, dass ich Janette niemals zugetraut hätte, dass sie mir gegenüber Ihr Wort bricht! Sie versprach mir, den Herzog zu heiraten. Aber ich fürchte, daraus wird nun nichts mehr werden!“

„Das, mein Lieber, bleibt abzuwarten“, entgegnete Guisbert selbstsicher und erntete damit einen verständnislosen Blick Brullacs. „Im Übrigen ist es nicht nötig, dass Ihr Euch selbst zu Robert de Orly begebt. Ich habe noch vor der Befragung der drei Angeklagten einen Brief an ihn geschrieben, der ihm umgehend durch einen Eilboten zugestellt wird. Darin erklärte ich ihm, dass Janette Opfer eines bösen Zaubers wurde und man daher mit der Hochzeit leider noch etwas warten müsse.“

„Aber, Herr, glaubt Ihr tatsächlich, dass die Frau des Tuchhändlers meine Tochter verhext hat?“

„Gibt es eine andere Erklärung für Janettes Verhalten?“, fragte der Marquis und tat erstaunt. „Ihr selbst sagtet doch gerade, dass das Mädchen Euch versprach, Eurem Wunsche zu gehorchen und Duc de Orly zu heiraten. Was, wenn nicht ein starker Zauber, konnte sie dazu bringen, diese gute Aussicht zu vergessen, um nach Paris zu eilen und sich einem Manne hinzugeben, der weit unter ihrem Stande ist? Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass eine junge Adlige ernsthaft an einer Verbindung mit einem Händler interessiert sein kann? Sie gestand mir zwar vorhin, in den Jüngling verliebt zu sein, aber das entspringt gewiss keinem echten Gefühl, sondern wurde durch den starken Bann der Hexe Mercier herbeigeführt, den diese ohne jeden Zweifel auf Janette gelegt hat.“

„Was?!“, kam es tonlos über Gastons Lippen und er schaute Guisbert blöde an.

„Ich bitte Euch, Brullac! Wir alle haben Janette als schüchternes, junges Mädchen kennengelernt. Es entspricht überhaupt nicht ihrem Wesen, aus dem Schloss zu entfliehen, in dem sie Schutz gesucht und gefunden hatte, um sich freiwillig einem jungen Tuchhändler in fleischlicher Sünde hinzugeben! Das ist das Werk einer Hexe.“

„Das Werk einer Hexe…“, wiederholte der Vasall ergeben.

„Genau!“, bekräftigte der Marquis. „Der Kaplan teilt meine Ansicht darüber und ist in diesem Augenblick gerade bei Janette, um zu prüfen, inwieweit der Zauber noch auf ihr Gemüt wirkt.“

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Herr…“

„Ihr solltet froh und dankbar sein, dass wir beweisen können, dass Janette ein unschuldiges Opfer der Hexe und ihrer beiden Gehilfen geworden ist. Uns bleibt jetzt nur die Hoffnung, dass Robert de Orly aufgrund dessen erkennt, dass niemand von uns – also weder Ihr noch Janette noch meine Wenigkeit - etwas dafür kann, dass Eure Tochter keine Jungfrau mehr ist. Eine Feindschaft mit dem Herzog ist nämlich keineswegs das, was ich möchte… und Ihr, mein lieber Brullac, wollt das gewiss auch nicht, oder?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“

„Na also! Dann vertraut mir und meinem Kaplan! Janette ist das Opfer eines üblen Zaubers geworden, der ihren Sinn verwirrte und sie zu sündigen Handlungen trieb.“

In diesem Augenblick wurde kräftig an die Tür gepocht.

„Ja?“, fragte Guisbert.

„Herr, ich bin es!“, hörte er die Stimme seines Geistlichen.

„Kommt nur herein, Hochwürden!“, rief der junge Marquis, worauf der Priester eintrat. „Ihr kommt gerade richtig, um Monsieur de Brullac bestätigen zu können, dass seine arme Tochter einem üblem Zauber zum Opfer fiel.“

„Unser Herr hat ganz recht!“, wandte sich der Kaplan sogleich an Gaston und nickte. „Es ist in der Tat so! Doch zum Glück hat das Seelenheil des Mädchens nicht viel darunter gelitten. Sie ist immer noch ein gottesfürchtiges Kind und hat sich mir gegenüber so verhalten, wie es sich für einen frommen Christenmenschen gehört. Dafür müsst Ihr Gott danken, Monsieur de Brullac!“

„Und… und sie ist friedlich?“, fragte der Vasall zaghaft und sah den Geistlichen zweifelnd an.

„Wie gesagt, sie ist immer noch ein frommes Mädchens und betete gemeinsam mit mir. Ihr könnt jetzt zu ihr gehen, Monsieur. Ich habe Euch angekündigt und sie erwartet Euch.“

„Nun, dann will ich… dann sollte ich wohl…“, stotterte Gaston verwirrt.

„Geht zu ihr und unterhaltet Euch mit Eurer Tochter“, unterbrach Guisbert den Vasallen. „Derweil habe ich noch einiges mit dem Herrn Kaplan zu besprechen. Bis später, Brullac.“

Der Vasall verneigte sich leicht vor Guisbert und dem Geistlichen und verließ den Raum. Die beiden anderen blickten ihm nach, dann wandte sich der Priester an den Marquis und murmelte: „Das Mädchen dürfte uns keine großen Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Sie macht zwar noch einen sehr verwirrten Eindruck, fügte sich mir aber und wird dies in Zukunft voraussichtlich auch tun, sobald der Einfluss des Zaubers ihren Geist erst einmal verlassen hat.“

„Glaubt Ihr, dass dies einen längeren Zeitraum in Anspruch nehmen wird?“

„Eine Weile dauert es gewiss noch, Herr.“

„Dann muss sich Duc de Orly wohl noch eine Weile gedulden, ehe er sie zur Frau nehmen kann?“

„Ja, Herr“, antwortete der Kaplan. „Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob der Herzog sie jetzt noch heiraten will. Immerhin wurde sie ja von dem jungen Tuchhändler entehrt. Daher schlage ich vor, dass man sie, sobald sie sich von den Wirkungen des bösen Zaubers erholt hat, in die Obhut eines Klosters übergibt, damit sich die Schwestern der armen Verführten annehmen können.“

„Nun, vielleicht wäre das wirklich das Beste, falls Duc de Orly sie tatsächlich nicht mehr will. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass er erkennt, welch bösen Machenschaften seine Auserwählte zum Opfer fiel. Das Mädchen kann ja nichts dafür. Immerhin hatte sie sich doch darauf gefreut, die Gattin des Herzogs zu werden.“

„Eine hohe Ehre, gewiss“, bekräftigte der Kaplan. „Umso bedauerlicher ist es, dass das gute, fromme Mädchen den Fallstricken des Teufels erlag. Für das Wirken dieser Hexe kommt daher nur eine Strafe in Frage, Herr.“

„Ja, und ich bin sehr dafür, dass wir der Hexe und ihren beiden Spießgesellen bereits morgen früh ihre wohlverdiente Strafe angedeihen lassen. Danach wird Janette de Brullac hoffentlich wieder zur Vernunft kommen.“

„Ich werde dafür beten, Herr!“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Voller Unruhe erwartete Janette ihren Vater, während sie aus dem Fenster sah und die vorüberfliegenden Vögel um ihre Freiheit beneidete. Als sie jedoch hörte, dass man die Riegel löste und die Tür öffnete, wandte sie sich sofort um, um ihrem Vater ins Antlitz zu schauen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung wirkte er keineswegs erzürnt, sondern schien etwas befangen zu sein. Eine Weile stand er nur vor dem Eingang und starrte sie stumm an, bis endlich ein unsicheres Lächeln über seine Züge glitt und er sich langsam auf sie zubewegte.

„Janette“, richtete er schließlich das Wort an sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wohlauf zu sein scheinst. Geht es dir gut, mein Kind?“

„Ja… ja, es geht mir gut“, antwortete sie scheu.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Herr Guisbert uns seine Hilfe zuteil werden ließ und seine Leute auf die Suche nach dir ausschickte“, begann Gaston zu erzählen und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Nicht auszudenken, was dir alles hätte passieren können. Janette, du darfst nicht immer so vertrauensselig sein! Es wäre besser, wenn du deine Zuflucht zukünftig im Gebet und in stiller Andacht nehmen würdest.“

„Das tue ich schon, Vater!“

„Wie? Oh, ja… ja, der Kaplan berichtete mir bereits, dass du ein frommes Mädchen seiest!“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereitete, Vater“, begann Janette dann. „Herr Guisbert machte mir klar, wie viel Kummer du deswegen hattest.“

„Das ist wahr, Kind, und du musst mir versprechen, mich nie wieder auf diese Weise zu quälen!“

„Tut mir leid, Vater, ich will in Zukunft versuchen, dir eine gute Tochter zu sein.“

„So… gut, gut… ich hoffe, du hältst dein Versprechen auch!“

Janette, die diese Anspielung verstanden hatte, wollte dieses Thema nicht weiter vertiefen. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Wie geht es der Familie Mercier? Herr Guisbert wollte sich selbst genau vergewissern, dass sie gute Menschen sind.“

„Ach, wollte er das, ja?“, fragte Gaston überrascht. Als seine Tochter nickte, fuhr er fort: „Nun, das hat Herr Guisbert getan und sich ein klares Bild über die drei verschafft.“

„Dann hat er sie gewiss freigelassen, nicht wahr?“

„Nein… nein, das konnte er nicht. Das wäre nicht recht.“

„Wie? Aber warum denn nicht? Sie sind so anständige Menschen und…“

„Bitte, Janette, hör mir genau zu: Diese Merciers sind keinesfalls die guten Menschen, für die du sie hältst. Sie haben dich betrogen, Kind!“

„Betrogen?“, kam es ungläubig über die Lippen der jungen Frau. „Die Merciers sollen mich betrogen haben? Oh, Vater, das kann doch nur ein schrecklicher Irrtum sein!“

„Leider ist es das nicht, Kind“, gab Gaston mit ruhiger Stimme zurück. „Herr Guisbert befragte sie genau, ich war dabei. Und was ich zu hören bekam, beunruhigte mich sehr. Glaub mir, Janette, die Merciers sind böse Menschen, die dir zu schaden trachteten.“

„Nein, aber nein! Das kann nicht sein!“, rief sie entsetzt aus und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Was wirft man ihnen denn vor? Diese Leute haben mich immer gut behandelt. Sie sind anständig!“

„Du bist ein gutes, frommes Kind, ganz wie der Herr Kaplan es sagte“, erwiderte Gaston darauf. „Und weil du reinen Herzens bist, kannst du dir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass andere Menschen, die sich dir als vermeintliche Freunde erwiesen, böse Absichten haben. Es ist wirklich ein großes Glück, dass es diesen heimtückischen Menschen nicht gelungen ist, dich völlig zu verderben. Such nur immer Zuflucht im Gebet und in stiller Andacht, dann wird alles schon wieder gut werden, Janette.“

„Was wirft man den Merciers vor, Vater?“

„Ich will dein reines Gemüt nicht mit Berichten über die Arglistigkeit dieser Leute beschmutzen! Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt! Dir muss mein Wort genügen! Bete, mein Kind, und hoffe, dass Gott dich von den schlechten Einflüssen befreit, denen du noch unterliegst.“

„Schlechte Einflüsse? Aber, Vater!“

„Nein, Janette, kein Wort mehr! Es zerreißt mir das Herz, mitanhören zu müssen, wie du solch boshafte Leute in Schutz nimmst. Ohne Zweifel liegt noch der böse Bann auf dir. Aber tröste dich, mein Kind, er wird bald von dir abfallen!“

Nach diesen Worten erhob Gaston sich von seinem Stuhl, eilte aufgebracht zur Tür, klopfte heftig dagegen und wurde hinausgelassen, während Janette ihm mit offenem Mund nachstarrte…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

In dieser Nacht konnte Janette nicht schlafen. Die merkwürdigen Andeutungen ihres Vaters, seine Behauptungen, dass Guisbert die Merciers für heimtückische Menschen hielt sowie das beharrliche Schweigen der älteren Dienerin, die ihr das Abendessen brachte und ihr beim Auskleiden half, gingen der jungen Frau beständig im Kopf herum. Natürlich stand für Janette die Unschuld ihres Mannes und ihrer Schwiegereltern außer Frage und sie vermutete ganz richtig, dass man ihnen etwas zur Last legen wollte, weil sie ihr geholfen hatten. Aber was könnte man solch anständigen Leuten schon vorwerfen?

In den frühen Morgenstunden beschloss Janette schließlich, dass sie gleich nach Sonnenaufgang ihren Wächtern mitteilen wollte, dass sie unbedingt Herrn Guisbert sprechen müsste. Vielleicht ließ sich der Sohn ihres Paten doch erweichen, wenn sie noch einmal eindringlich mit ihm sprach. Und als der Hahn krähte, erhob sich das Mädchen, pochte an die Tür und bat um eine dringende Unterredung mit dem jungen Marquis. Offensichtlich waren die Wachtposten angewiesen worden, höflich zu ihr zu sein und all ihren Bitten nachzukommen, denn sofort hörte sie, dass einer der Wächter eilig davonging. Janette musste eine kleine Weile warten, ehe sie sich nähernde Schritte hörte und die Tür entriegelt und geöffnet wurde. Doch es war nicht Guisbert, der in ihr Zimmer trat, sondern der Kaplan.

„Guten Morgen, Hochwürden“, begrüßte sie ihn höflich, doch sowohl ihre Miene als auch ihre Stimme verrieten überdeutlich, wie überrascht sie war, ihn zu sehen. Dennoch kniete sie vor ihm nieder und küsste ihm die Hand.

„Guten Morgen, mein Kind“, erwiderte der Geistliche mit mildem Lächeln. „Wie ich hörte, wolltet Ihr dringend mit jemandem sprechen?“

„Nun ja, eigentlich hatte ich um eine Unterredung mit Herrn Guisbert gebeten“, erklärte sie.

„Der junge Herr ist im Augenblick unabkömmlich. Er muss eine wichtige Angelegenheit erledigen“, gab der Kaplan zurück. „Doch ich stehe Euch jederzeit zur Verfügung, mein Kind. Sagt mir also, was Euch bedrückt.“

Janette sah ein, dass sie momentan wohl keinen anderen Gesprächspartner bekam, und ließ sich seufzend wieder auf den Rand ihres Bettes nieder. Der Kaplan setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der danebenstand und sah sie abwartend an.

„Mein Vater deutete mir bei unserem gestrigen Gespräch merkwürdige Sachen an, die die Familie Mercier betreffen. Er behauptete, es hätte sich herausgestellt, dass sie nicht vertrauenswürdig seien.“

„Das entspricht völlig der Wahrheit, Mademoiselle.“

„Wie kann das sein, Pater? Die Merciers sind äußerst gütige, wohlwollende Menschen, die niemandem etwas zu Leide tun könnten.“

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen, Mademoiselle?“, fragte der Kaplan in ernstem Ton und bedachte die junge Frau mit einem forschenden Blick. „Nur weil sich Menschen den Anschein geben, gütig zu sein und dies vielen anderen vortäuschen können, entspricht das nicht der Wahrheit! Es gibt Leute, die nur so tun, als seien sie gut.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Familie Mercier so ist.“

„Nun, Herr Guisbert hat diese Familie gestern ausführlich verhört, wobei ich und Euer Vater Zeuge waren. Sie sind nicht das, was sie zu sein vorgaben. Man hat Euch getäuscht, Mademoiselle.“

„Das behauptete mein Vater auch, aber ich verstehe nicht, inwieweit sie mich getäuscht haben könnten.“

„Aus Euch spricht wahrhaftig die reine Unschuld“, meinte der Kaplan wohlwollend. „Dennoch, mein Kind, diese Merciers wollten Euch schaden, das könnt Ihr mir glauben. Ist Euch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass Eure plötzlich so heftigen Gefühle für den Sohn des Tuchhändlers möglicherweise keinem natürlichen Ursprung entstammen, sondern Euch aufgezwungen worden sein könnten?“

„Aufgezwungen worden? Wie soll so etwas denn möglich sein, Hochwürden?“

„Durch Zauberei, mein Kind. Habt Ihr Euch denn nie darüber gewundert, warum die Familie Mercier Euch gleich so freundlich aufnahm, obwohl sie Euch angeblich nicht kannte?“

„Nein, es sind eben sehr gastfreundliche Menschen.“

„Ein Irrtum, Mademoiselle! Sie hatten es von Anfang an auf Euch abgesehen“, behauptete der Kaplan nun. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut an Eure erste Beichte hier, als Ihr mir berichtetet, dass Ihr das Gefühl hättet, Euer Vater wäre vom Teufel besessen und hätte Euch in unzüchtiger Weise bedrängt. Möglich, dass da bereits ein Bann auf Euch lag, liebes Kind. Ihr erlebtet ein durch Hexenkraft hervorgerufenes Traumbild als Wirklichkeit, bekamt Angst und lieft heimlich von Zuhause fort. Es ist doch recht seltsam, dass Ihr dann ausgerechnet bei der Familie Mercier ankamt, die einen Sohn im heiratsfähigen Alter haben…“

„Gott könnte es so gefügt haben, Hochwürden!“

„Gott, der HERR, würde niemals ein junges Mädchen dazu treiben, dem Schutze des Vaters zu entfliehen und bei fremden Menschen Obdach zu suchen!“, erwiderte der Priester streng. „Für mich klingt all das eher nach dem Werk einer Hexe, die dafür sorgen wollte, dass ihr Sohn ein edles Fräulein zur Frau nimmt, welches eine gute Mitgift mitbringt.“

„Oh, aber meine Mitgift ist nicht besonders hoch… ich gelte nicht als gute Partie.“

„Für den Sohn eines Tuchhändlers seid Ihr es, Mademoiselle! Und sowohl Herr Guisbert als auch ich sind davon überzeugt, dass Madame Mercier Euch durch heimliche Zaubersprüche und starke Banne dazu gebracht hat, Euch in ihren Sohn zu verlieben und diesem keinerlei Gegenwehr zu leisten, als er Euch mit Gewalt zur Frau nahm.“

„Philippe hat mir keine Gewalt angetan!“, entgegnete Janette heftig, während ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. „Und seine Mutter ist niemals eine Hexe!“

„Oh, doch, das ist sie!“, erklärte der Kaplan streng. „Verhält es sich nicht so, dass Ihr Eurem Vater verspracht, den von ihm erwählten Mann zu heiraten?“

„Ja, das ist wahr!“, schluchzte Janette.

„Und wir alle kennen Euch als gehorsame Tochter und als zurückhaltendes, frommes Mädchen. Darüber hinaus wisst Ihr sicherlich die Ehre zu schätzen, dass Duc de Orly um Eure Hand anhielt, nicht wahr?“

Die junge Frau nickte und schaute zu Boden.

„Wie lässt sich dann Eure heimliche und sehr überstürzte Flucht aus dem Schloss erklären sowie der Umstand, dass Ihr eingewilligt habt, eine Ehe mit einem Mann unter Eurem Stand einzugehen, mein Kind? All das sieht mir sehr nach dem Werk einer Hexe aus!“

„Nein, nein…“, murmelte Janette unter Tränen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Madame Mercier ist keine Hexe, ihr Mann und ihr Sohn haben mit Zauberei auch nichts im Sinn. Wenn man ihnen so etwas unterstellt, dann ist das bitteres Unrecht! Ihr als Mann Gottes dürft doch nicht zulassen, dass man Unschuldige dafür anklagt und bestraft! Die Merciers sind anständige Menschen, glaubt mir!“

„Wenn sie das wirklich wären, hätten sie es niemals geduldet, dass Ihr die Nacht unter ihrem Dach verbringt, schon gar nicht unter einer Bettdecke mit ihrem Sohn!“

„Aber ich liebe Philippe und ich bin seine Frau!“

„Anständige Leute hätten sich niemals dem Willen des Vaters widersetzt. Die Merciers wussten ganz genau, dass Euer Vater niemals damit einverstanden wäre, dass Ihr deren Sohn ehelicht! Wären sie tatsächlich gute Menschen, so hätten sie Euch selbst ins Schloss zurückgebracht und ihren eigenen Sohn bestraft!“

„Monsieur und Madame Mercier haben unentwegt darauf bestanden, dass ich zurückkehre!“

„Ja, das haben die drei Merciers auch immer wieder behauptet“, gab der Geistliche zurück. „Bemerkenswert, wie stark deren Zauber immer noch wirkt, da Ihr sie so in Schutz nehmt!“

„Ich nehme sie in Schutz, weil sie unschuldig sind. Eure Anklagen wegen Hexerei entbehren jeder Grundlage!“

„So, so – und wie seid Ihr dann ohne Hilfe aus dem Schloss herausgelangt? Da muss Zauberei im Spiel gewesen sein!“

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr!“

„Die Merciers wollten Euren Vater zwingen, Eure Ehe mit ihrem Sohn anzuerkennen. Sie glaubten gewiss, Monsieur de Brullac würde sich damit abfinden, wenn Ihr erst einmal entehrt seid! Aber Herr Guisbert belehrte sie eines Besseren! Er duldet keine Hexerei und wird dem ein Ende bereiten!“

„Er tut ihnen Unrecht!“, sagte Janette mit belegter Stimme, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Die Merciers sind unschuldig! Bitte, sagt ihm das! Wenn er jemanden bestrafen will, dann habe ich allein die Strafe verdient und niemand sonst!“

„Ihr braves, frommes Mädchen“, erwiderte der Kaplan daraufhin salbungsvoll und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf das Haupt. „Selbst jetzt noch ist der Zauberbann der alten Hexe so stark, dass Ihr Euch gar für die drei Angeklagten opfern wollt. Armes Kind, man muss Euch vor Euch selbst schützen. Darum sprecht jetzt ein Gebet mit mir!“

„Ich bete darum, dass man erkennt, dass die Familie Mercier ohne jegliche Schuld an meiner Flucht aus dem Schlosse ist“, schluchzte Janette laut und faltete die Hände.

„Wir sollten gemeinsam beten, dass Gott Euren Geist von der unheilvollen Wirkung des Zauberbanns der Hexe sowie vom Einfluss böser Geister befreit, die Euch zweifellos das Gemüt verwirren und dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Euch schuldig wähnt, mein armes Kind.“

„Mein Gemüt ist nicht verwirrt, Hochwürden!“, widersprach die junge Frau und weinte laut, weil sie ahnte, dass Guisbert die Familie Mercier längst schuldig gesprochen haben musste. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass der Kaplan vehement darauf bestand, dass Madame Mercier eine Hexe war, die Mann und Sohn als Gehilfen ihrer bösen Machenschaften heranzog. Schuldbewusst und voller Schmerz erkannte sie in diesem Augenblick, dass ihre Schwiegermutter zu recht darauf beharrt hatte, ihr eine Rückkehr zum Schloss nahezulegen. Oh, hätte sie es nur getan… hätte sie es nur getan! Dann wären Philippe und seine Eltern jetzt nicht der Hexerei angeklagt, was gewiss eine schwere Strafe nach sich zog! Was konnte sie jetzt noch tun, um sie alle zu retten…?


	19. Chapter 19

Nachdem Janette sich gefügt und mehrere Gebete mit dem Kaplan gesprochen hatte, verließ sie der Geistliche, während sie sich weinend vor das Kruzifix kniete, das in einem versteckten Winkel des Gefängnisses an der Wand hing, und leise schluchzend darum betete, dass Gott die Familie Mercier rettete. Sie wäre ja schon froh, wenn man Philippe und seine Eltern lediglich mit einer hohen Geldstrafe belegte, ansonsten aber ziehen ließ. Ihre Ehe, so musste sie inzwischen einsehen, galt in den Augen des Kaplans, Guisberts und ihres Vaters als nicht rechtens.

„Bitte, Herr“, betete Janette leise. „Bitte, lass Guisbert meinen Mann und meine Schwiegereltern verschonen. Dafür werde ich mich auch widerstandslos in die Ehe mit Robert de Orly fügen, Herr, das gelobe ich.“

~~~

Die junge Frau konnte nicht ahnen, dass ihre Gebete längst vergeblich waren. Gleich nach Sonnenaufgang waren die drei Mitglieder der Familie Mercier auf den Hinrichtungsplatz des Schlosses geführt und gehenkt worden, während Guisbert und Brullac dies stumm beobachteten.

Der Vasall sah dieses Geschehen mit gemischten Gefühlen, war er doch davon überzeugt, dass die Angeklagten nichts verbrochen hatten, sondern lediglich dafür bestraft wurden, dass Janette sich in den jungen Mercier verliebte und zu ihm geflohen war. Natürlich hätte das ältere Ehepaar das dumme Mädchen gleich zurückbringen oder ihm wenigstens eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollen, aber vermutlich waren sie so überrascht über die Dreistigkeit der jungen Leute gewesen, dass sie es wirklich vergessen hatten. Das war Gastons Meinung nach nichts, was es rechtfertigte, das Ehepaar Mercier mit dem Tode zu bestrafen. Umso mehr entsetzte ihn, mit welcher Kaltblütigkeit der junge Guisbert du Charmeaux Madame Mercier wegen Zauberei und Hexerei anklagte und deren Mann und Sohn der Mithilfe daran beschuldigte und sie schließlich ohne das Anzeichen eines schlechten Gewissens verurteilte. Auch jetzt konnte er in der Miene des neuen Lehnsherrn keinerlei Reue über dieses Unrecht erkennen, denn Gaston ging davon aus, dass Guisbert genau wusste, dass die drei Angeklagten unschuldig waren. Der junge Marquis hatte diese armen Menschen nur deshalb hinrichten lassen, um Janette in den Augen des Duc de Orly als zwar beflecktes, im Grunde jedoch reines Mädchen, das lediglich verzaubert worden war, dastehen zu lassen und sich so dessen Wohlwollen und Freundschaft zu sichern. Vermutlich glaubte Guisbert tatsächlich, der Herzog nähme seine kleine Halbschwester, die aufgrund ihrer Dummheit unabsichtlich drei Menschen den Tod gebracht hatte, dann immer noch zur Frau. Und wenn nicht… nun ja, de Orly würde die Hinrichtung der Familie Mercier zweifellos als Geste auffassen, mit der der junge Marquis du Charmeaux seine Ehre wiederherzustellen versuchte, da man ja die Braut seines Freundes entehrt hatte. Auf diese Weise verhinderte Guisbert eine drohende Fehde zwischen den Familien und sicherte sich dadurch auch weiterhin seine Macht. Eine solche Handlungsweise konnte Gaston, obwohl er Mitleid mit dem älteren Ehepaar besaß, gut nachvollziehen. Gleichzeitig verstärkte dieses Ereignis die Abneigung des Vasallen gegen seine Ziehtochter, wobei er sich gleichzeitig innerlich fragte, ob Guisbert nicht doch eine gewisse Zuneigung für Janette hegte. Dieses Mädchen war zwar der Bastard seines Vaters, aber gleichzeitig eine Schönheit, die vielen Männern den Kopf verdrehen konnte. Der mächtige Robert de Orly, der bei ihrem Anblick keine andere mehr wollte, war dafür das beste Beispiel. Ein verliebter, alter Mann… nun, womöglich war die Hoffnung Guisberts, dass der Herzog Janette trotz allem zur Frau nahm, durchaus berechtigt…

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Gaston wahr, dass der junge Mercier noch einmal heftig mit dem Bein zuckte, dann blieb er genauso reglos, wie es seine Eltern bereits waren. Die armen Sündenböcke des Guisbert du Charmeaux, Opfer der Begierde seiner widerlichen kleinen Halbschwester.

„Äußerst bedauerlich“, murmelte Guisbert in diesem Moment und wandte sich seinem Vasallen zu, der ihn eingehend anstarrte, aber im Blick seines neuen Lehnsherrn nicht den Hauch von Reue, sondern lediglich Kälte entdeckte, was ihn innerlich ein wenig erschauern ließ. Dieser Mann war gefährlich, mehr seiner früh verstorbenen Mutter als seinem gutmütigen Vater ähnlich.

„Gab es denn keinen anderen Weg, Herr?“, wagte Brullac leise zu fragen.

„Leider nicht“, behauptete der junge Marquis. „Glaubt mir, diese Leute zu verurteilen ist auch mir nicht leichtgefallen. Unglücklicherweise waren die drei verstockt und ließen keinerlei Bußfertigkeit über ihre Tat erkennen. Was blieb mir also anderes übrig, als sie durch den Tod zu bestrafen? Schließlich betrachte ich es als meine Pflicht, das Patenkind meines Vaters zu schützen und alles zu tun, um sie von dem unheilvollen Einfluss des Zaubers der alten Mercier zu befreien. Der Herr Kaplan berichtete mir, dass sie immer noch unter deren Bann zu stehen scheint, denn sie glaubt immer noch, dass die Familie Mercier unschuldig ist. Wir werden sie wohl noch eine kleine Weile im Nordturm festhalten müssen, damit ihre Seele zur Ruhe kommen kann.“

„Ich bin Euch und Eurem Geistlichen wirklich sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, Herr“, erwiderte Brullac demütig. „Leider ändert das bedauerlicherweise nichts an der Tatsache, dass Janette entehrt worden ist. Bitte, verzeiht mir, Herr, wenn ich es sage, aber ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass Duc de Orly sie jetzt immer noch zur Frau will.“

„Unterschätzt nicht die Großherzigkeit meines Freundes Robert, Brullac. Ein gerechter Mann wie er würde einem Mädchen wie Janette, das unschuldig zum Opfer einer Hexe wurde, niemals etwas vorwerfen. Der Herr Kaplan und ich konnten uns bereits davon überzeugen, dass sie ihr falsches Handeln einsieht und bereut. Ihre Fürbitte für die Familie Mercier ist lediglich auf den Einfluss des Bannes zurückzuführen, unter dem sie noch stand. Doch ich glaube, sie wird davon jetzt befreit sein, da die Frau, die den Zauber verursachte, nicht mehr am Leben ist.“

Gaston hörte diese verlogenen Worte seines neuen Lehnsherrn, um dessen Mundwinkel ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln spielte. In diesem Augenblick wünschte Brullac sich Bastien du Charmeaux zurück, den er doch immer heimlich wegen seines allzu großen Verständnisses und seines Gerechtigkeitssinnes gegenüber seinen Untergebenen verachtet hatte. Ein erneutes Schaudern lief dem Vasallen den Rücken hinunter, während er nur stumm nickte. Besser, er gab seinem neuen Lehnsherrn keinen Anlass, ihm zu grollen, mochte es ihm auch nicht wirklich gefallen, dass dieser drei Menschen ohne wirklichen Grund zum Tode verurteilt hatte. Zwar waren sie keine Adligen gewesen und er hätte normalerweise mit leichter Verachtung auf sie herabgeblickt, aber ihm wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, sie einfach zu verurteilen. Seiner Meinung nach war es Janette, die Strafe verdiente. Am liebsten würde er selbst sie für ihren eigenwilligen Starrsinn grün und blau schlagen. Dieser vermaledeite kleine Bastard, der ihm seit seiner Geburt nichts als Ungemach bereitete, war ihm in diesem Moment so verhasst wie nie zuvor. Sie war gewiss nicht das unschuldige Opfer, als das Guisbert sie so gern nach außen hin darstellte, sondern hatte sich bestimmt voller Wonne diesem Philippe Mercier hingegeben! Eine echte Evastochter, Frucht einer sündigen Nacht, mit Schönheit ausgestattet, um jeden Mann zu verführen. Offensichtlich besaß sie sogar die Sympathien Guisberts, der überzeugt davon schien, dass Robert de Orly seine illegitime Halbschwester unter allen Umständen zur Gattin begehrte. Nun, in diesem Fall sollte sich sein neuer Lehnsherr ruhig selbst um sie kümmern. Er würde ja schon sehen, was er davon hatte…

„Oh, Herr“, hörte Gaston sich plötzlich selbst sagen. „Ihr wisst sicherlich am besten, wie man mein armes, verwirrtes Kind behandeln muss. Aus diesem Grunde bitte ich Euch um die Freundlichkeit, Euch meine Vaterpflichten übertragen zu dürfen und Euch des Mädchens anzunehmen. Tut mir ihr, was Ihr für richtig erachtet!“

Guisbert schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an und es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, ehe er antwortete: „Hört auf mir zu schmeicheln, Brullac! Selbstverständlich bin ich gerne bereit, Euch bei allem, was Janette betrifft zu helfen, weil sie das Patenkind meines Vaters ist. Aber niemals kann ich Eure Vaterpflichten auf mich nehmen, das gehört sich einfach nicht!“

Der junge Marquis blickte von seinem Vasallen ein letztes Mal auf die Verurteilten, hob kurz eine Augenbraue und wandte sich dann wieder Gaston zu.

„Ihr solltet unbedingt ein ernstes Gespräch mit Eurer Tochter führen, Brullac. Es wäre gut, wenn Ihr ihr dabei begreiflich machen könnt, dass sie immer noch als zukünftige Braut des Duc de Orly gilt. Denn ich gehe selbstverständlich davon aus, dass er sie heiratet. Bis dahin wird sie im Nordturm verbleiben, wo sie Zeit hat, zu sich zu kommen und Buße zu tun. Der Herr Kaplan wird jeden Tag nach ihr sehen und ihr gegebenenfalls geistigen Beistand leisten. Guten Tag, Brullac!“

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Guisbert um und ging gemessenen Schrittes und stolz erhobenen Hauptes zurück ins Schloss, während Gaston ihm eine Weile nachstarrte. Die Befehle seines neuen Lehnsherrn waren unmissverständlich gewesen und es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als seine Ziehtochter sofort aufzusuchen, obwohl er nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte, Janette jemals wiederzusehen. Aber er wagte es nicht, Guisberts Anweisungen zuwiderzuhandeln und machte sich darum auf den Weg in den Nordflügel des Schlosses…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Gaston fand Janette vor einem Kruzifix an der Wand kniend und weinend vor, nachdem die Wächter ihn in das Zimmer der Gefangenen hineingelassen hatten. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, ihr zu sagen, dass ihr Tun vergeblich war, denn vermutlich betete sie für das Leben der drei Angeklagten. Aber wenn sie das erst einmal wusste, würde sie gewiss wieder schwierig zu lenken sein. Also beschloss er zu schweigen und räusperte sich stattdessen nur laut. Janette fuhr erschrocken herum und er sah, dass ihr Gesicht nass vor Tränen war. Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang nur schweigend an, bevor sie sich erhob und auf ihn zuging.

„Ach, Vater…“, brachte sie schluchzend über ihre Lippen. Dann ließ sie sich plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken und fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort: „Verzeih mir… Vater… bitte, verzeih… mir…“

Brullac starrte sie überrascht an. Er hatte seine Ziehtochter noch nie in einem derartigen Zustand erlebt und wusste gar nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Das Mädchen war so unberechenbar.

„Ich… ich… weiß… ich habe… eingesehen…“, sagte sie zaghaft und hielt dabei den Blick schuldbewusst auf den Boden gesenkt. „Ich weiß… ich habe falsch gehandelt… Bitte, verzeih mir, Vater! Bitte!“

Über das Gesicht Brullacs glitt ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Es schien fast so, als schäme sich Janette wirklich für ihr Handeln. Nun, eine bessere Gelegenheit ergab sich kaum wieder, sie endlich nach seinem Willen zu formen.

„Du bist das Opfer einer Hexe geworden!“, erklärte der Vasall daher in ernstem Ton und bedachte das Mädchen zu seinen Füßen mit strengem Blick. „Ich hoffe, dies wird dir eine Lehre sein, Fremden nicht mehr einfach leichtfertig zu vertrauen! Du siehst jetzt hoffentlich ein, dass ich es nur gut mir dir meine.“

„Ja, Vater, ich sehe es ein!“, gab sie ihm sofort recht und blickte wieder zu ihm hoch. „Ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst! Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe, der Herr Kaplan hat mir die Augen geöffnet.“

„Wie gut, dass du in ihm einen solch starken, geistlichen Beistand hast. Er wird dir auch in Zukunft hilfreich zur Seite stehen. Bis auf Weiteres hält man es nämlich für besser, wenn du eine Weile allein in diesem Zimmer verbleibst, um zur Ruhe zu kommen und Buße zu tun.“

„Ich tue alles, was man mir sagt“, versprach Janette und sah nun mit einem Flehen in den Augen ihren Vater eindringlich an. „Aber bitte, Vater, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

Als er nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Was… was wird nun… aus… aus den… Merciers?“

„Das… nun… hm…“, er druckste herum. „Herr Guisbert hat beschlossen, dass sie eine Strafe verdienen.“

„Also… also sind sie noch… noch gefangen?“

„Nein… nein, so kann man das nicht sagen.“

„Sind sie frei?“

Gaston erkannte in den Augen seiner Ziehtochter einen Schimmer von Hoffnung. Seine Annahme, dass dieses Mädchen nicht verhext, sondern verliebt war, war richtig gewesen und es bedurfte keines bösen Zaubers, damit diese kleine Evastochter zu dem jungen Mercier floh, um mit ihm Beilager zu halten und ihr Begehren zu stillen. Aber davon durfte Duc de Orly nie im Leben etwas erfahren. Nie, sonst gnade ihnen Gott! Das Opfer der drei Angeklagten durfte nicht umsonst gewesen sein…

„In gewissem Sinne könnte man sagen, dass sie frei sind“, behauptete Brullac daher und lächelte etwas.

„In gewissem Sinne? Was bedeutet das?“, wollte Janette wissen.

„Nun, du verstehst sicher, dass sie nicht hierbleiben durften… nach allem, was geschehen ist, wollte Herr Guisbert diese Familie nicht länger in seiner Nähe dulden... oder vielmehr, nicht länger in deiner Nähe.“

Janette vergrub ihren Kopf in beide Hände und weinte, nickte jedoch leicht. Sie spürte tief in sich den Schmerz darüber, dass sie Philippe wohl nie wieder sehen würde, gleichzeitig war sie aber auch froh, dass er und seine Eltern wenigstens mit dem Leben davongekommen waren. Zwar mussten sie Frankreich verlassen, doch das wollten sie vordem auch, nur mussten sie jetzt ohne sie gehen… aber sie lebten, dem Herrn im Himmel sei gedankt, sie lebten…

„Es gibt für dich keinen Grund zu weinen!“, ermahnte Gaston sie streng. „Sei lieber froh und dankbar, dass Herr Guisbert erkannte, in welch böse Machenschaften du durch deine Gutgläubigkeit geraten bist und mich davon überzeugen konnte. Nur darum bin ich bereit, dir zu vergeben, obwohl du meinem Namen alles andere als Ehre gemacht hast!“

„Es tut mir leid, Vater“, beteuerte sie demütig. „Ich werde alles tun, um es wieder gutzumachen, das verspreche ich!“

„Nun, das höre ich gern“, lobt er sie. „Und ich bin gewiss, dass du alles tun wirst, was der Herr Kaplan dir sagt, nicht wahr?“

Sie nickte stumm.

„Sehr schön, das freut mich. Offensichtlich beginnst du, wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Sehr gut. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Duc de Orly dir gleichfalls vergibt.“

„Ja, Vater!“

„Hm… ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass der Herzog erkennt, wie unschuldig du an dieser ganzen Affäre bist. Denn es ist höchst zweifelhaft, ob er nach allem, was geschehen ist, immer noch bereit ist, dich zur Frau zu nehmen.“

Janette blickte ungläubig zu ihrem Vater auf und in ihrem Inneren begann sich die Hoffnung zu regen, wenigstens von der Pflicht befreit zu sein, Robert de Orly heiraten zu müssen.

„Wie kann er das?“, wagte sie leise zu fragen. „Schließlich bin ich Philippe Merciers Gattin geworden.“

„Diese Ehe ist ungültig, Kind, keine Sorge“, gab Gaston zurück. „Du wusstest nicht, was du tatest… du bist lediglich verhext und verführt worden… durch Gebet und Buße kannst du vieles davon wieder gutmachen, so versicherte mir der Kaplan. Nicht wahr, das wirst du doch tun?“

„Selbstverständlich, Vater.“

„Wie gesagt, es wird eine längere Zeit dauern, so meinte der Kaplan. Eine eventuelle Heirat deinerseits wird wohl nicht so bald erfolgen.“

„Sicher, Vater, das sehe ich ein“, erwiderte das Mädchen und fühlte sich etwas besser. Sie hatte zwar Philippe verloren, musste dafür aber gewiss nie wieder heiraten. „Und… und wäre es danach nicht besser, wenn ich in ein Kloster ginge?“

Brullac war überrascht, als er dies hörte. Doch dann lächelte er grimmig. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Kaplan seine Ziehtochter dementsprechend bearbeitet. Und falls der Herzog sie wirklich nicht mehr wollte, dann wäre es wohl für alle Beteiligten das Beste.

„Vielleicht, Kind, ich weiß es noch nicht“, gab Gaston daher wahrheitsgemäß zurück. „Aber ich würde es natürlich vorziehen, wenn Duc de Orly dir verzeiht und dich trotz allem immer noch heiraten will.“

„Ich werde tun, was immer du wünscht“, versprach Janette und schluckte leicht. Offenbar war die Gefahr einer Ehe mit dem Herzog noch nicht vorbei und sie würde sich gemäß ihrem Gelöbnis vor Gott widerstandslos einer Heirat fügen, wenn Robert de Orly sie immer noch wollte. Aber vielleicht ging dieser Kelch an ihr vorüber. Schließlich war sie keine Jungfrau mehr. Gewiss würde der Herzog darauf verzichten, sie zur Frau zu nehmen, wenn er davon erfuhr… ganz sicher würde er das…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Am späten Nachmittag wurde Guisbert die überraschende Ankunft des Duc de Orly gemeldet, der mit einem großen Begleittrupp ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war. Sofort erhob sich der junge Marquis, um in den Hof zu gehen und seinen Freund persönlich willkommen zu heißen. Aber der Herzog kam ihm bereits mitsamt zweien seiner Leibgardisten im Eiltempo entgegen.

„Was muss ich da durch Euren Boten erfahren, Guisbert?!“, schrie er aufgeregt und sein Antlitz verriet deutlich, dass er äußerst verärgert war. „Wer versucht, meine Heirat mit meiner Auserwählten zu hintertreiben?!“

„Bitte, Robert, mäßigt Euch. Die Angelegenheit ist bereits bereinigt“, erwiderte der Marquis in sanftem Ton. „Bitte, folgt mir in meine Privatgemächer. Dort erkläre ich Euch alles ausführlich unter vier Augen.“

„So?“, gab der Herzog zurück, schien sich aber tatsächlich etwas zu beruhigen.

Guisbert wies mit einer Hand in die entsprechende Richtung und bat erneut: „Bitte, folgt mir!“

De Orly tat, was der jüngere Mann von ihm verlangte und saß bald mit diesem allein an einem schönen Tisch in dessen privatem Zimmer, vor sich einen Becher des besten Weines und ein paar Teller mit kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten. Diese Geste der Unterwürfigkeit besänftigte den aufgebrachten Edelmann und er wandte sich nun in gemäßigterem Ton an Guisbert: „Also, mein Junge, was soll das heißen, Janette sei Opfer eines bösen Zaubers geworden?“

„Es entspricht leider der Wahrheit, Robert“, meinte der Marquis zerknirscht und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und fuhr leise fort: „Wenn wir es nur geahnt hätten… wir hätten doch alles getan, um Janette besser zu schützen, aber… nun ja, wer denkt denn an so etwas…?“

„Hört auf, um den heißen Brei herumzureden, Guisbert!“, fuhr Robert ihn an. „Sagt mir jetzt sofort, was geschehen ist! Meine Geduld ist äußerst begrenzt!“

Mit dem Ausdruck tiefer Trauer blickte der junge Marquis zu ihm hoch.

„Nun, so hört denn… auch wenn es mir sehr schwerfällt, Eurem Wunsche zu entsprechen… Janette du Brullac war überglücklich, dass Ihr sie zur Gattin erwähltet, Robert…“

„Gut, gut, und weiter?!“

„Ein gutes, frommes Mädchen ohne jeglichen Arg und nur deswegen, so vermute ich, wagte es eine Hexe namens Mercier, sie mittels Zauberei derart zu bannen, dass sich das unschuldige Ding in den Sohn der Hexe verliebte, nachdem dieses heimtückische Weib gemeinsam mit Mann und Sohn Janette heimlich aus dem Schloss entführte, was lange Zeit unbemerkt blieb. Daran könnt Ihr schon erkennen, wie stark die schwarzmagischen Künste dieser Hexe waren.“

„Aber Ihr konntet meine arme Braut doch befreien, Guisbert?!“

„Zum Glück war es meinen Männern möglich, die Hexe und ihre Helfershelfer rechtzeitig aufzugreifen, bevor sie Janette außer Landes bringen konnten. Natürlich habe ich kurzen Prozess mit diesen Verbrechern gemacht. Sie wurden heute früh hingerichtet!“

Die Züge Robert de Orlys nahmen einen zufriedenen Ausdruck an und er nickte lächelnd.

„Nun, Ihr habt ganz so gehandelt, wie es von Euch erwartet habe. Ich hoffe jedoch, es geht Janette gut?“

„Hm… wie soll ich es Euch nur beibringen…?“, meinte Guisbert zaghaft.

„Was? Ist sie etwa verletzt? Ihr habt doch sofort Euren Medicus zu ihr geschickt?!“

„Wenn er in der Lage wäre, Janette zu helfen, hätte ich keinen Moment lang gezögert, ihn holen zu lassen. Aber leider ist das Problem nicht so einfach zu beheben… das unschuldige Kind wurde… hm… wie soll ich es Euch nur beibringen, Robert? Janette ist… nun, sie ist keine Jungfrau mehr.“

„Allmächtiger!“, entfuhr es Robert wütend. „Soll das etwa heißen, der Sohn der Hexe hat sie…?!“

„Ja, in der Tat, so leid es mir tut“, erwiderte Guisbert und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Janette durch die Hexe mittels eines Zaubers gelähmt wurde, so dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte, als der Sohn der Hexe sie mit Gewalt entjungferte und damit zu seiner Frau machte. Es war von Anfang an der Plan der Hexe Mercier gewesen, ihrem Sohn auf diese Weise eine adlige Gattin zu verschaffen. Wie gesagt, danach wollten sie mit ihrem wehrlosen Opfer das Land verlassen. Meine Männer kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Janette aus der Gewalt dieser Verbrecher zu befreien. Leider mussten wir das arme Mädchen erstmal in Gewahrsam nehmen, da sie noch unter dem Einfluss des bösen Zaubers stand. Mittlerweile hat sie sich davon zwar etwas erholt und sucht Hilfe im Gebet, aber mein Kaplan meint, es brauche eine geraume Weile, ehe die Wirkung der schwarzen Magie ganz von dem Mädchen genommen ist. Aus diesem Grunde werdet Ihr noch etwas warten müssen, ehe Ihr Janette de Brullac ehelichen könnt.“

„Nun, ich… ich sehe ein, dass das möglicherweise notwendig ist“, meinte der Herzog und wirkte etwas betreten. „Meine bedauernswerte, kleine Janette, meine arme Braut… kann ich sie sehen, Guisbert?“

„Selbstverständlich, Robert“, antwortete der Marquis. „Doch ich kann nicht umhin, Euch zu warnen. Möglicherweise ist das Mädchen noch verwirrt und könnte Dinge von sich geben, die Ihr nicht allzu ernst nehmen solltet.“

„Hm, ich hätte angenommen, mit dem Tod der Hexe fiele der Zauberbann von Janette ab?“

„Bestimmt hat die Wirkung schon nachgelassen, aber bedenkt, die böse Frau und ihre Gehilfen wurden erst heute Morgen gerichtet.“

„Wie dem auch sei, ich will meine Braut sehen“, sagte Robert und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Guisbert stand ebenfalls auf und ging voran, öffnete ihm die Tür und sagte: „Dann will ich Euch zu Mademoiselle de Brullac führen. Vielleicht wirkt Eure Gegenwart ja beruhigend auf Ihr Gemüt.“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Janette, die nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater wieder ihre Zuflucht im Gebet suchte, erwartete den Kaplan, als sie hörte, wie von draußen die Tür wieder entriegelt wurde. Doch sie erschrak sehr, als stattdessen Robert de Orly lächelnd in ihr Gefängnis trat. Ihr Herz klopfte laut bis zum Hals, als sie wahrnahm, dass man hinter ihm die Tür wieder schloss und sie nun allein mit ihm sein würde.

„Guten Tag, Janette“, begrüßte sie der Herzog.

„Guten Tag“, erwiderte sie tonlos und starrte ihn furchtsam an.

Robert interpretierte ihren Blick demgemäß, dass er glaubte, sie habe Angst, er könne wütend auf sie sein, weil sie keine unbefleckte Jungfrau mehr sei. Deshalb ging er langsam auf sie zu, ergriff ihre Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und sah sie wieder mit freundlichem Lächeln an.

„Bitte, Ihr müsst keine Furcht vor mir haben, meine Liebe“, sagte er und zog sie mit sich zu zwei Stühlen, auf denen sie sich niederließen. Dann küsste er erneut ihre Hand und streichelte sie etwas.

„Wie fühlt Ihr Euch, Janette?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Nun, ich… ich…“, stammelte sie und spürte, wie sich ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Aber dann versuchte sie, sich zusammenzureißen und antwortete: „Es… es tut… mir leid, Robert. Ich war so töricht…“

Der Herzog tätschelte ihre Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Nun, nun, das wird schon wieder, mein Kind“, meinte er sanft. „Guisbert du Charmeaux hat mir mitgeteilt, dass wir die Hochzeit leider um einige Zeit verschieben müssen, bis Ihr Euch wieder erholt habt. Selbstverständlich räume ich Euch dafür alle Zeit der Welt ein, meine Liebe. Man hat Euch ja so übel mitgespielt. Und wenn es etwas gibt, was ich für Euch tun kann, so habt keine Scheu, mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.“

„Ihr seid überaus freundlich, Robert. Aber wollt Ihr mich wirklich noch heiraten?“

„Selbstverständlich, denn Ihr seid für mich die schönste Frau der Welt.“

Janette schluckte und murmelte dann: „Aber… wisst Ihr denn, dass…? Robert, hat man Euch nicht gesagt, dass… dass ich… keine Jungfrau mehr…?“

„Guisbert hat mir alles darüber berichtet“, erwiderte der Herzog und nickte. Über sein Antlitz glitt leichte Verärgerung, bevor er fortfuhr: „Diejenigen, die Euch dies angetan haben, sind längst bestraft worden und müssen sich einst vor einem höheren Gericht verantworten.“

Janette's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als sie das hörte.

„Verzeiht, Robert, aber… aber habe ich eben richtig verstanden? Sprecht Ihr davon, dass man…?“

„Ja, man hat denjenigen, die Euch entführten und entehrten, ihre gerechte Strafe zukommen lassen.“

„Entführt und entehrt? Verzeiht, Robert, aber wovon sprecht Ihr?“

„Es tut mir leid, Janette, ich sollte es wohl besser nicht mehr zur Sprache bringen. Es regt Euch zu sehr auf“, meinte der Herzog in entschuldigendem Ton und tätschelte wieder ihre Hand.

„Habt Ihr von den Merciers gesprochen?“, erkundigte sich das Mädchen und wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Keine Ahnung, wie diese Verbrecher heißen, die Euch verhexten und Euch damit zu Taten zwangen, die Ihr niemals gewollt haben könnt.“

„Welche Taten denn? Etwa meine Flucht aus dem Schloss und meine Heirat mit Philippe Mercier?“

„Flucht aus dem Schloss? Oh, meine Liebe, die alte Hexe muss Euch ja schöne Illusionen in Euren hübschen Kopf gezaubert haben, dass Ihr glaubt, Ihr selbst hättet aus freien Stücken dieses Schloss verlassen. Armes Kind, ich sehe schon, dass der Kaplan wohl recht damit hat, dass Ihr noch ein wenig der Andacht und des Gebetes bedürft, bevor wir heiraten.“

Janette war den Tränen nah, aber sie schluckte sie tapfer hinunter und fragte jetzt tonlos: „Und diese Leute… die angebliche Hexe, von der Ihr spracht... Sie hatte einen Mann und einen Sohn. Sind alle drei tot?“

„Aber ja, liebes Kind, seid nur unbesorgt. Schon sehr bald wird Euer Gemüt von dem bösen Zauber, der auf Euch lag, befreit sein.“

Der Schmerz, der bei diesen Worten durch Janette's Körper fuhr, war schier unerträglich, so dass das Mädchen lauthals zu schreien und zu weinen begann. Sie sprang vom Stuhl hoch, eilte auf die Tür zu und schlug mit ihren Fäusten heftig dagegen.

„Philippe! Nein, Philippe!“

„Monsieur le Duc, braucht Ihr Hilfe?“, tönte es durch die Tür an den Herzog gewandt.

Robert de Orly hatte sich gleich nach seiner Braut vom Stuhl erhoben, Überraschung und Erstaunen im Gesicht, und ging zu der schreienden, weinenden Janette, die unentwegt weiterhin an die Tür schlug.

„Philippe! Philippe! Oh, lasst mich raus! Ich will zu meinem Mann! Philippe!“

„Gebt endlich Ruhe, Mädchen!“, bellte der Wächter ihr zu. „Monsieur le Duc, wenn Ihr wollt, kommen wir rein und stellen das Mädchen ruhig!“

„Das ist nicht nötig!“, entgegnete Robert laut und barsch. Dann umfing er von hinten seine Braut, strich ihr sanft über das Haar und sagte leise: „Bitte, Janette, beruhigt Euch. Es wird alles wieder gut.“

„NEIN! NICHTS WIRD WIEDER GUT!“, krisch sie schrill. „MEIN MANN IST TOT!“

„Gütiger Gott im Himmel, es steht wirklich sehr schlimm um Euch“, murmelte der Herzog, fasste sie fester und brachte sie trotz ihrer heftigen Gegenwehr zurück zu ihrem Stuhl, wo er sie gewaltsam hinsetzte und an den Schultern festhielt. „Als Guisbert mir erzählte, dass der Zauber der Hexe Euch noch stark beeinflusse, dachte ich, dass er übertreibe. Aber nun konnte ich mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass Ihr tatsächlich noch einige Zeit benötigt, um Euren Geist zu beruhigen. Der Kaplan dieses Schlosses wird Euch geistigen Beistand leisten, mein armes Kind! Es wird ihm schon gelingen, Euren Geist wieder von den bösen Einflüssen zu reinigen. Natürlich werde ich mit der Hochzeit noch warten, bis es Euch wieder besser geht, meine liebste Janette.“

Das Mädchen wurde nach diesen Worten sofort ruhig und blickte zu ihm hoch. Er lächelte sie erleichtert an und meinte: „Na, seht Ihr! Es genügen bereits einige gute Worte, um Euer Gemüt wieder zu besänftigen. Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet Euch schnell wieder erholt haben.“

„Nein, Monsieur le Duc, ich werde mich nie wieder erholen!“, erklärte sie ihm mit verhaltenem Zorn in der Stimme und starrte ihn mit einem Ausdruck voller Hass an. „Der einzige unheilvolle Einfluss in meinem Leben seid Ihr! Ihr seid die Ursache all meinen Leids!“

„Aber was redet Ihr denn da, Kind! Nun, der Kaplan soll in meinem Auftrag eine Messe für Euch lesen lassen, denn Euer Geist ist zweifellos noch verwirrt. Seht mich an, Janette! Ich bin es, Robert, Euer Bräutigam, der Euch zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen wird!“

„Ich war glücklich mit meinem Ehemann Philippe!“, schleuderte sie ihm wütend entgegen. „Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau, ich bin Janette Mercier, und unsere Ehe wurde durch einen Priester gesegnet! Ich kann und werde Euch also niemals heiraten!“

„Aber, meine Liebe, Eure Ehe ist ungültig. Sie erfolgte gegen den Willen Eures Vaters und gegen den Euren. Man zwang Euch durch Hexerei dazu. Unserer Heirat steht demnach nichts im Wege!“

„Nein, Robert! Ihr irrt Euch sehr! Die Anklagen gegen die Familie Mercier entbehren jeder Grundlage! Niemand zwang mich, Philippe Merciers Frau zu werden, aber ich wünschte mir nichts anderes als es zu sein! Und als ich das Bett mit ihm teilte und wir uns gegenseitig erkannten, war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt!“

„Was redet Ihr da nur, Janette!“, entgegnete der Herzog empört. „Seid Ihr von Sinnen?!“

„Ja, ich bin von Sinnen… von Sinnen, weil man den Mann ermordet hat, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebte… Philippe Mercier, meinen Ehemann, ermordet von Guisbert, meinem Vater und all den anderen, damit er aus dem Weg ist… nur wegen Euch! Mein Vater wünscht, dass ich Eure Frau werde, obwohl sich alles in mir dagegen sträubt!“

Robert, dessen Gesicht sich bei diesen Worten rötlich verfärbt hatte, schlug ihr heftig ins Gesicht, so dass sie vom Stuhl fiel und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Mit zornfunkelnden Augen sah sie jedoch wieder zu dem Herzog auf und fuhr wutentbrannt fort: „Man hat meinen Ehemann und seine Eltern ermordet, damit ich Euch heirate! Aber ich werde niemals Eure Frau werden, Robert, niemals! Ihr seid ein alter Mann und der Gedanke, Euch nahezukommen, schaudert mich! Eine junge Frau wie ich gehört zu einem jungen Mann, so wie mein Gatte Philippe es war. Ich habe ihn geliebt, das Zusammensein mit ihm war schön, ich habe jeden Augenblick davon genossen. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ein alter Mann wie Ihr könnt mir das geben, was mir mein junger, schöner Gemahl gegeben hat?!“

„So, so? Ihr zweifelt also an meiner Männlichkeit, ja?!“, fragte der Herzog lauernd und sah sie ebenfalls voller Zorn an. Sie schnaubte verächtlich und nickte dann.

„Noch nie im Leben hat es ein Mensch gewagt, mich derart zu beleidigen“, erklärte er voll kalter Wut. „Und jetzt wagt es ein kleines Weib, eine verruchte Evastochter gar, die zugibt, an der Hurerei Gefallen zu finden!“

„Was fällt Euch ein, mich derart zu bezeichnen? Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau!“

„Ihr seid nichts anderes als eine Hure!“

Kaum waren diese Worte über Roberts Lippen gekommen, als er auch schon nach Janette griff, sie brutal wieder auf die Füße zog und im nächsten Augenblick auf das Himmelbett warf. Sie wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah, als er gleich darauf mit seinem Körper auf ihrem lag, ihr mehrmals ins Gesicht schlug und dann damit begann, ihr Kleid mit bloßen Händen zu zerreißen…


	20. Chapter 20

Robert de Orly schnürte gerade seinen Gürtel wieder fester um seine Taille, als er mit befriedigtem Lächeln böse auf das entblößte Mädchen auf dem Himmelbett herabsah, das sich auf die Seite gerollt hatte, die Knie dicht an sich gezogen, und leise weinte.

„Ich hoffe, ich konnte Euch davon überzeugen, dass es keinen Grund gibt, an meiner Männlichkeit zu zweifeln, Mademoiselle“, höhnte er. „Das soll Euch eine Lehre sein, nie wieder derart respektlos mit einem Edelmann umzugehen. Ihr seid nichts weiter als eine Hure und ich bin froh, dass ich dies rechtzeitig erkannte. Wie sehr schäme ich mich jetzt dafür, dass ich Euch einst Bewunderung zollte, obwohl Ihr dies nicht verdientet. Ich bedaure Euren armen Vater zutiefst, der gewiss nichts von Eurer Verderbtheit ahnte. Und es ist auch besser, dass Eure Mutter und Euer Pate, der ehrenwerte Bastien du Charmeaux, nicht mehr erleben mussten, was Ihr Euch herausgenommen habt! Ihr seid es gar nicht wert gewesen, dass der gute Guisbert Euch retten ließ, Eure Ehre wieder herzustellen versuchte und so sehr um Euer Seelenheil besorgt war, dass er sogar seinen Kaplan anwies, sich in besonderer Weise um Euch zu kümmern. Ihr seid nichts weiter als eine wertlose, kleine Hure!“

Er spuckte vor ihr auf dem Boden aus, wandte sich dann ab und ging zur Tür. Als er kurz dagegen klopfte, wurde sie sofort geöffnet und gleich danach wieder verriegelt. Von draußen drang Gelächter an Janettes Ohr und sie hörte beschämt, wie die Wächter dem Herzog gratulierten, als er ihnen berichtete, er hätte ‚das kleine Luder gezähmt‘.

Voller Scham vergrub Janette ihr Gesicht in das Kissen und weinte hemmungslos. Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt und zerbrochen, nachdem der Herzog ihr auf äußerst brutale Weise Gewalt angetan hatte. Ihr Unterleib und ihre Brüste schmerzten immer noch stark, aber sie wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Womöglich kehrte Robert de Orly dann zurück und wiederholte seine Tat noch einmal. Dabei hatte er ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht geschlagen, als er ihre Kleider zerriss und dabei manchmal mit festem Druck seine Fingernägel immer und immer wieder über verschiedene Stellen ihres Körpers fahren lassen, bevor er rücksichtslos in sie eindrang. Sie vermeinte, immer noch das Blut zu schmecken, das aus ihrer aufgeplatzten Unterlippe lief, die jetzt bestimmt schon stark angeschwollen war. Jedenfalls fühlte sie von dort einen pochenden Schmerz, den sie aber nicht als so schlimm empfand wie die Demütigung, die der Herzog ihr durch seine Untat zugefügt hatte. Und wie sehr beschämte es sie immer noch, wenn sie daran dachte, dass de Orly ihr hin und wieder >Hure, Hure< ins Ohr flüsterte, während er sie mit Gewalt nahm. Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich als so ohnmächtig und wertlos empfunden… er war so ein Scheusal, eine Bestie in Menschengestalt… wenn sie Glück hatte, starb sie an den Folgen seiner Tat. Sie fühlte sich ohnehin, als wäre ihr Körper eine einzige, große Wunde… dieses Scheusal… dieses Scheusal…

„Philippe“, dachte Janette plötzlich und fühlte, wie unerträglich der Gedanke war, dass er nicht mehr lebte… und dass auch seine guten Eltern tot waren.

„Alles meine Schuld“, war der letzte Gedanke der jungen Frau, bevor sie von Ohnmacht überwältigt wurde…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Robert de Orly ließ sich von einem Bediensteten zu dem Gemach geleiten, in dem man Gaston de Brullac untergebracht hatte. Der Vasall war äußerst überrascht, den Herzog zu sehen, eilte auf ihn zu, kniete vor ihm nieder und küsste seine Hand.

„Ihr ahnt sicherlich, warum ich Euch zu sprechen wünsche“, begann de Orly in ernstem Ton.

„Ja, Monsieur le Duc, das tue ich“, gab Gaston zu und erhob sich nach einer Geste des Herzogs wieder. „Und ich verstehe vollkommen, dass Ihr meine Tochter nicht mehr wollt, nachdem ein frecher Bursche sie entehrte.“

„Nun, mein Lieber, wäre es nur dies allein, so könnte ich gewiss darüber hinwegsehen“, erwiderte de Orly. „Wäre Janette wirklich das tugendhafte, brave Mädchen, das ich in ihn zu sehen vermeinte, so hätte ich ihr gerne verziehen. Leider erwies sich, dass ich mich in der Beurteilung ihres Wesens sehr geirrt habe.“

„Was? Wie kann das sein? Herr Guisbert versicherte mir, dass Janette das Opfer böser Machenschaften wurde.“

„Oh, mein armer Brullac“, sagte der Herzog und klopfte ihm mit dem Ausdruck äußersten Bedauerns im Gesicht auf die Schulter. „Eure Tochter hat Euch ebenso wie alle anderen erfolgreich getäuscht. Sie gehört leider zu dieser Sorte Evastöchter, die sich darauf verstehen.“

„Getäuscht, Monsieur le Duc?“

„Ja, unglücklicherweise muss ich dies bestätigen. Doch seid versichert, dass ich Euch deshalb nicht feindlich gesinnt bin. Ihr wart bestimmt ein guter Vater für dieses verderbte Geschöpf, das uns alle getäuscht hat. Ich bin darüber hinaus davon überzeugt, dass Janette gar nicht verhext wurde. Sie gehört zu jener Art Frauen, die zuerst die Schüchterne, Unnahbare spielen und erst später ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen.“

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Monsieur le Duc?“

„Nun, ich wollte persönlich mit ihr sprechen, nachdem Guisbert du Charmeaux mir mitteilen ließ, meine Braut sei Opfer böser Zauberei geworden. Deshalb eilte ich hierher und hatte gleich Gelegenheit, sie in ihrem Gefängnis zu besuchen. Natürlich dachte ich, sie brauche meinen Trost und Beistand, aber dieses kleine Biest beleidigte mich derart, dass ich gezwungen war, meine Ehre gegen sie zu verteidigen.“

„Das Verhalten meiner Tochter ist unverzeihlich, Monsieur le Duc, und ich flehe Euch deshalb um Verzeihung an. Bitte, erweist Euch als großherziger Mann.“

„Seid nur ruhig, Brullac, ich bin nicht böse auf Euch, denn Ihr könnt ja nichts für das unverschämte Verhalten Eurer Tochter. Wenn Ihr meine Meinung hören wollt, so rate ich Euch dringend, dieses verderbte Mädchen zu verstoßen. Sie ist nichts weiter als eine hurenhafte Evastochter, die mich durch ihr Verhalten geradezu zwang, das Bett mit ihr zu teilen. Ein solches Geschöpf beschmutzt nur Euren guten Namen, Brullac!“

„Ich… ich kann es nicht fassen…“, stotterte Gaston betroffen.

„Diese kleine Hure hat sich vor mir richtiggehend damit gebrüstet, das Bett mit dem Sohn jener Frau geteilt zu haben, die Eure Tochter angeblich verhext hätte, und meinte, kein anderer Mann sei in der Lage, sie derart zu befriedigen wie jener Jüngling. Was blieb mir also übrig, als dieser kleinen Hure meine Männlichkeit zu beweisen? Jetzt weiß sie, dass es außer dem Sohn der Hexe, den sie in unverschämter und respektloser Weise gegen Euch als ihren Ehegatten bezeichnete, noch andere Männer gibt, die es ihr ordentlich besorgen können! Sie wird sich gewiss hüten, noch einmal einen anderen Herrn zu beleidigen!“

„Es ist unglaublich!“, hauchte Gaston, der glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Janette schien völlig den Verstand verloren zu haben.

„Es tut mir sehr leid für Euch, Brullac“, meinte de Orly. „Leider bedeutet das, dass weder ich noch ein anderer Edelmann Eure Tochter je zur Frau nehmen wird. Man kann es doch keinem von uns zumuten, nicht wahr?“

„Ihr habt völlig recht“, bekräftigte der Angesprochene tonlos und starrte den Herzog schweigend an. Dieser klopfte ihm noch einmal mit dem Ausdruck tiefen Mitleids auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Ihr seid mit einer solchen Tochter wahrhaft bestraft, Brullac. Tut mir sehr leid für Euch. Lebt wohl!“

Damit wandte sich de Orly von ihm ab und verließ den Raum, einen völlig bestürzten Gaston zurücklassend…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Gaston de Brullac suchte der Herzog erneut Guisbert in dessen Privatgemach auf und erzählte ihm ebenfalls, wie verdorben die angeblich so unschuldige Janette sei und was er mit ihr gemacht habe.

„Selbstverständlich kommt eine Ehe mit diesem Mädchen für mich nicht mehr in Frage!“, schloss Robert de Orly seinen Bericht ab. „In Janette zeigt sich leider allzu deutlich die Evastochter, die eigensinnig ist und sich keinem fügen will. Sie fordert damit gerade alle Männer heraus, sie zu zähmen. Ihr seht gewiss ein, Guisbert, dass ein solches Mädchen niemals die Gattin eines Edelmannes werden kann, nicht wahr?“

„Gewiss, Robert“, bestätigte Guisbert und nickte. Er verstand diese Andeutung nur allzu gut als latenten Befehl, Janette de Brullac niemals mehr in Adelskreise einzuführen oder gar zu versuchen, sie mit einem einfachen Vasallen zu verheiraten, wenn er dadurch nicht die Freundschaft mit de Orly gefährden wolle. „Und ich versichere Euch, dass ich dafür sorge, dass dies niemals geschieht.“

„Ausgezeichnet! Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns“, gab der Herzog zurück und lächelte etwas.

„Ich hoffe nur, Euer Ärger gilt nicht dem armen Brullac“, erwiderte Guisbert. „Ich versichere Euch, dass der bedauernswerte Mann…“

„Euer Vasall hat vor mir nichts zu befürchten“, schnitt de Orly dem jungen Marquis das Wort ab. „Was kann ein Mann schon dagegen tun, wenn seine Tochter derart ungehorsam ist? Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er ihr stets ein guter Vater war und sie ständig ermahnte, sich anständig zu verhalten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warnte er mich gar davor, dem Mädchen allzu viele Komplimente zu machen. Ich hätte seinen Rat beherzigen sollen. Bedauerlich, dass Brullac viel zu gutmütig ist, um seine Tochter strenger zu bestrafen. Vermutlich bringt er es nicht einmal übers Herz, dieses undankbare Ding zu verstoßen, so wie sie es verdient hätte… Oh, ich bedaure Brullac sehr.“

„Es wird ihn beruhigen zu wissen, dass Ihr ihm das Verhalten seiner Tochter nicht übel nehmt“, meinte Guisbert. „Und ich kann Euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich es bedaure, dass Janette es wagte, Euch zu beleidigen. Wenn Ihr mich nicht davon überzeugt hättet, dass sie zutiefst verdorben ist, so würde ich immer noch denken, dass ihr schlechtes Verhalten lediglich das Werk der inzwischen hingerichteten Hexe sei.“

„Nun, Ihr habt getan, was Ihr konntet, um meine Ehre wiederherzustellen“, antwortete de Orly. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Bemühungen und versichere Euch meiner Freundschaft. Doch jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss dringend wieder nach Hause. Im Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, es hier nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Nicht, solange Janette de Brullac noch hier verweilt. Verzeiht bitte, Guisbert.“

„Das tut mir aufrichtig leid, denn ich hätte Euch selbstverständlich noch länger bei mir beherbergt, Robert.“

„Ein anderes Mal, mein Junge, ein anderes Mal. Bis dahin wünsche ich Euch eine gute Zeit. Lebt wohl!“

„Lebt wohl, Robert, eine gute Heimreise!“

Der Herzog nickte ihm mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zu und eilte dann aus dem Raum. Eine Weile sah Guisbert seinem ehemaligen Mentor hinterher, während er sich überlegte, was er jetzt mit Janette machen sollte. Er lächelte ein wenig, als er sich an jenen Moment zurückerinnerte, in dem sie voller Leidenschaft die Familie Mercier verteidigte. Sie wirkte überaus anziehend, geradezu begehrenswert… nun, vermutlich hatte Robert recht und dieses Mädchen war gar nicht für die Ehe geschaffen, sondern für die Liebe… dafür, einem Mann Erfüllung zu schenken… Der Gedanke daran, sie aus dem Schloss zu jagen und sie einem ungewissen Schicksal zu überlassen, gefiel ihm nicht. Aber sie in ein Kloster zu geben, erschien ihm gleichfalls unangebracht. Vermutlich würde das Robert nicht weiter stören, aber was sollte eine leidenschaftliche Frau in einem Kloster? Es wäre viel besser, sie an einem geheimen Ort unterzubringen, an dem er sie jederzeit besuchen konnte, wann immer er wollte. Nun, es würde sich schon ein nettes, kleines Haus in der näheren Umgebung finden, in dem er sie einsperren konnte. Jetzt, nachdem der erzürnte Robert ihr Gewalt angetan hatte und dabei gewiss nicht zimperlich gewesen war, wäre Janette vermutlich für jede gute Behandlung dankbar, für jedes gute Wort, jede Zärtlichkeit, die man ihr angedeihen ließ. Eine fügsame Geliebte, deren Leidenschaft gut verborgen unter ihrer schüchternen Hülle brannte. Er könnte sich schöne Stunden mit ihr machen, wenigstens bis zu seiner Heirat mit Aurelie… und danach würde es schon irgendwie weitergehen. Doch jetzt, jetzt musste er Janette unbedingt sehen…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, ehe Gaston seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederfand. Zu sehr hatte ihn der Bericht des Duc de Orly über seine verdorbene Tochter erschüttert. Doch allmählich gewann wieder der Zorn in dem Vasallen die Oberhand. Voller Wut machte er sich auf den Weg in den Nordflügel, in der Absicht, seiner Tochter alles angedeihen zu lassen, was sie seiner Meinung nach als Strafe verdiente. Aber als er dort ankam, wollten ihn die Wächter zuerst nicht zu der Gefangenen lassen.

„Was soll das? Ich bin ihr Vater!“, brüllte Gaston die beiden Männer an.

„Das ist uns bestens bekannt“, gab einer der Wachen ihm barsch zurück. „Aber Ihr seid auch der Vasall unseres Herrn und müsst deshalb warten, bis dieser seinen Besuch bei Eurer Tochter beendet hat.“

„Herr Guisbert ist bei ihr?“, entfuhr es Brullac überrascht.

„Ja, er ist gerade eben hineingegangen“, berichtete ihm der Wächter.

Plötzlich klopfte es von Innen gegen die Tür und Guisbert befahl: „Holt rasch die alte Else herbei!“

„Sofort, Herr!“, gab der Wächter zurück und eilte davon, um den Befehl auszuführen.

„Herr Guisbert“, wagte Gaston sich daraufhin bemerkbar zu machen. „Bitte, erlaubt mir, meine Tochter zu sehen.“

„Na, selbstverständlich!“, kam umgehend die Antwort. „Man lasse Monsieur Brullac herein!“

Der noch verbliebene Wächter entriegelte daraufhin die Tür und öffnete sie weit. Während Gaston hindurchging, ließ der Mann sie offen und schielte vorsichtig hinein, um einen Blick auf die junge Gefangene zu erhaschen, die vollkommen entblößt auf dem Bett lag. Er konnte seine Augen ebenso wenig von ihr wenden wie Guisbert und Gaston, war jedoch enttäuscht, als sein Herr im nächsten Moment sein Wams auszog und damit den Körper des bewusstlosen Mädchens bedeckte.

„Janette!“, sprach Gaston sie in strengem Ton an.

„Das hat keinen Sinn, Brullac“, wies Guisbert ihn zurecht. „Sie war schon ohnmächtig, als ich hereinkam. Es gelang mir leider nicht, sie wieder zu sich zu bringen. Aber die alte Else weiß gewiss, was zu tun ist.“

„Dieses verruchte, kleine Ding“, stieß der Vasall leise hervor und starrte hasserfüllt auf seine Ziehtochter. „Nun hat sie meinen guten Namen vollkommen ruiniert, da sie Duc de Orly beleidigte und ihn dazu brachte, mit ihr zu schlafen. Welch ein verkommenes Geschöpf habe ich da nur großgezogen? Diese kleine, falsche Schlange hat uns alle getäuscht, Herr!“

„Beruhigt Euch, Brullac, der Herzog macht Euch keinen Vorwurf“, meinte Guisbert, der seine Augen nicht von dem schönen Mädchen nehmen konnte. „Und für Janette werden wir auch eine gute Lösung finden.“

„Welche Lösung denn?“, gab Gaston verbittert zurück. „Kein anständiger Mann wird eine solche Dirne zur Frau nehmen. Und sie in ein Kloster zu geben, zu den frommen Damen… nein, das käme einer Beleidigung der Nonnen gleich.“

„Natürlich geben wir sie nicht ins Kloster“, entgegnete Guisbert mit leichter Ungeduld. „Aber bevor wir uns weitere Gedanken um Janette machen, soll sich die alte Else um ihre Verletzungen und Schwellungen kümmern. Nicht, dass Eure Tochter davon noch Fieber bekommt oder hässliche Narben zurückbehält. Schließlich wollt Ihr sie doch gewiss loswerden, oder? Sie ist immer noch ein schönes Mädchen und…“

„Wer wird sie schon nehmen? So eigensinnig und ungehorsam, wie sie ist! Dazu von verdorbenem Charakter und keine Jungfrau mehr. Schamlos hat sie sich einem jungen Tuchhändler hingegeben und danach Duc de Orly verführt. Dieses kleine Miststück! Nicht mal ein bürgerlicher Habenichts würde sie nehmen! Am besten wäre es, sie bekäme Fieber und stürbe, damit ich mich nicht mehr mit ihr herumplagen muss! Seit ihrer Geburt bereitet mir dieses Mädchen nichts als Kummer!“

„Na, jetzt übertreibt Ihr aber, Brullac! War Euch die Zuneigung meines Vaters zu Janette nicht immer willkommen, ebenso wie die kleinen Zuwendungen, die Ihr für sie erhieltet?“

„Euer Vater war stets sehr gut zu uns, das bestreite ich nicht. Aber auch er würde sich jetzt zutiefst schämen, wenn er wüsste, wie Janette sich benommen hat. Vielleicht sollte ich den Rat des Herzogs befolgen und sie tatsächlich verstoßen. Aber, bei Gott, es fällt mir sehr schwer! Ich gab meiner Frau und Eurem Vater mein Wort, stets für sie zu sorgen!“

„Nun, dann solltet Ihr Euer Versprechen auch halten“, meinte Guisbert leichthin. „Es findet sich sicherlich eine Lösung, nur Geduld, mein Lieber.“

In dem Moment trat die ältere Bedienstete, die Janette die ganze Zeit versorgt hatte, auf die Schwelle der Tür und fragte: „Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Herr?“

„Ja, Else“, antwortete Guisbert und wies mit seiner Hand auf die ohnmächtige Janette, deren Körper immer noch von seinem Wams bedeckt war. „Sei so gut und kümmere dich um Mademoiselle. Wenn nötig, lass dir noch weitere Helferinnen kommen und hab auch keine Scheu, den Medicus zu verlangen, wenn du glaubst, dass es nötig sei. Ich fürchte, die junge Dame hat von ihrem Sturz böse Verletzungen davongetragen. Tue alles, was nötig ist, damit sie wieder gesund wird!“

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann, Herr“, versprach die Alte, knickste leicht und trat beiseite, als Guisbert und Gaston das Zimmer wieder verließen. Danach eilte sie in das Gemach; und während die beiden Adligen sich allmählich entfernten, hörten sie die Anweisung der Alten, zwei Dienerinnen mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einigen sauberen Tüchern kommen zu lassen.

„Wie Ihr seht, ist Eure Tochter in den besten Händen“, bemerkte Guisbert dabei mit einem Lächeln zu seinem Vasallen. „Ihr solltet Euch nicht zu viele Sorgen machen, mein lieber Brullac. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr ein wenig Zerstreuung in der Stadt suchtet, um Euch etwas abzulenken?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Herr. Ist das nach allem, was geschehen ist, wirklich angemessen?“

„Warum nicht?! Ihr könnt im Moment sowieso nichts unternehmen, sondern müsst warten, bis Eure Tochter sich wieder erholt hat, bevor Ihr mit ihr nach Hause zurückfahren könnt.“

„Nach Hause zurückfahren?!“, schnaubte Brullac und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich über mich bringe. Wie kann ich meinen Untergebenen noch ins Gesicht sehen und von ihnen verlangen, Janette zu respektieren, obwohl dieses undankbare, törichte Kind doch keinerlei Respekt verdient hat?!“

„Wie gesagt, es findet sich gewiss noch eine Lösung für Euer Problem“, schnurrte Guisbert. „Doch jetzt geht und amüsiert Euch und vergesst für eine Weile, dass Ihr überhaupt eine Tochter habt…“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Obwohl ihm keineswegs der Sinn nach Vergnügungen stand, beherzigte Gaston den Rat seines neuen Lehnsherrn und ritt nach Paris. Dabei kreisten seine Gedanken unentwegt um Janette und welches Ungemach sie ihm bereitete. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Robert de Orly jedem seiner Bekannten erzählte, welch verdorbene Evastochter Janette war.

Gaston seufzte tief und dachte daran, dass er wohl die Hoffnung begraben könne, jemals das Herz der lieblichen Leontine de Marinac zu gewinnen. Was würde sie nur von ihm denken, wenn sie erfuhr, was seine Ziehtochter getan hatte? Ach, wäre es diesen Merciers doch nur gelungen, mit Janette aus Frankreich zu fliehen. Dann wäre ihm vieles erspart geblieben!

Er hielt an und fragte einen Passanten nach dem Tuchladen des Monsieur Mercier. Der Mann wies ihm den Weg und Gaston folgte dieser Richtung. Er fragte sich, was jetzt wohl aus dem Geschäft geworden sei, nachdem man die Familie Mercier hingerichtet hatte. Seine Überraschung war groß, als er sah, dass sich mehrere Leute im Laden tummelten. Neugierig geworden stieg er vom Pferd, band es an einem Holzpfeiler fest und ging ebenfalls hinein. Er wurde Zeuge, wie sich mehrere Frauen um einen Ballen Stoff stritten, wieder andere mehrere Tücher feinster Qualität begutachteten und darüber debattierten, wie man ihn am besten unter sich aufteilen sollte.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte Gaston verwirrt.

„Nun, nachdem dieses Geschäft quasi herrenlos ist, wäre es doch schade, wenn der Stoff hier nur rumliegen und mit der Zeit verrotten würde“, erklärte ihm einer von drei Männern, die sich mit den Frauen im Laden befanden.

„Hat denn niemand den Laden übernommen, nachdem der alte Tuchhändler verschwunden ist?“

„Verschwunden? Mein Herr, Ihr beliebt zu scherzen! Die Schergen des Marquis du Charmeaux haben die Familie des Tuchhändlers verhaftet und es heißt, sie wären verurteilt und hingerichtet worden. Dabei vergaß man anscheinend diesen Laden und die darin befindliche Ware. Meine Bediensteten benötigen aber ebenso wie die Bediensteten der beiden anderen Herren hier dringend Stoffe für Kleidung und allerlei Sonstiges, was man im Hause halt so braucht, versteht Ihr? Und Mercier, der mich zu seinen Lebzeiten als sehr guten Kunden kannte, führte die besten Stoffe, die man in Paris kaufen kann. Gott sei seiner Seele und denen seiner Familie gnädig, was immer die drei auch getan haben mögen!“

„Nun, der Marquis du Charmeaux hat den Laden gewiss nicht vergessen und Ihr könntet großen Ärger bekommen, wenn Ihr einfach die Stoffe, die Euch gefallen, mitnehmt, mein Herr.“

„Daran habe ich bereits gedacht“, gab der Mann furchtlos zurück und sah Gaston in die Augen. „Deshalb beabsichtige ich auch, ihm einen gewissen Betrag dafür zukommen zu lassen. Er hat sicherlich nichts dagegen!“

„Wie könnt Ihr das wissen? Kennt Ihr den Marquis etwa?“

„Den jungen Herrn Guisbert? Aber natürlich. Er ist mir bestens bekannt“, erwiderte der andere und reichte Brullac seine rechte Hand. „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Claude Daviau.“

„Gaston de Brullac, Vasall des Marquis du Charmeaux.“

„Sehr erfreut, mein Herr. Demnach seid Ihr also hier, um dieses Geschäft zu begutachten?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht! Ich wunderte mich nur, dass sich Leute in dem Laden befinden.“

„Und da hieltet Ihr es natürlich für angebracht, selbst nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Schließlich obliegt es nun Eurem Herrn, darüber zu befinden, was mit diesem Geschäft passieren soll.“

„Jedenfalls kenne ich meinen Herrn gut genug, um Euch nahezulegen, Herrn Guisbert so schnell wie möglich Euer Angebot zu unterbreiten, Monsieur Daviau.“

Der Angesprochene verneigte sich etwas und erwiderte: „Vielen Dank für Euren Rat, Monsieur. Und nun verratet mir bitte, was Euch wirklich nach Paris führt. Vielleicht kann ich Euch behilflich sein?“

„Möglich! Wenn Ihr mir etwas empfehlen könnt, womit ich für einige Stunden meine Sorgen vergessen kann!“, meinte Gaston und spürte, wie ihn seine schlechte Laune wieder überkam.

„Ihr hättet niemand Besseren als mich treffen können, Monsieur de Brullac“, behauptete Daviau in jovialem Ton und winkte einige der Frauen heran. „Jede dieser reizenden Mädchen wird Euch gerne dabei behilflich sein, Eure Sorgen für einige Zeit zu vertreiben. Sucht Euch eine aus!“

Über Gastons Gesicht glitt ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis.

„Ach, damit verdient Ihr also Euer Geld?“, meinte er süffisant und ließ seinen Blick dann über die ihm angebotenen Damen gleiten. Sie sahen alle sauber, adrett und recht gesund aus, dazu noch hübsch gewandet in roten und grünen Kleidern, alle unten mit einem gelben Saum versehen, das Zeichen für den gewerbsmäßigen Liebesdienst.[1] Offensichtlich betrieb Daviau ein Etablissement der feineren Art, in dem auch adlige Herrschaften wie Guisbert du Charmeaux verkehrten, worauf die Bemerkung des Zuhälters, den jungen Marquis zu kennen, schließen ließ.

„Jeder muss sehen, wo er bleibt“, gab Daviau gut gelaunt zurück. „Ich hatte nun einmal nicht das Glück, als Sohn eines reichen Mannes oder gar eines Adligen geboren worden zu sein. Außerdem versichere ich, dass meine Damen keinen Eurer Wünsche offenlassen werden, mein Herr, was immer Ihr auch von ihnen verlangt.“

Gaston nickte, ohne seinen Blick von den recht ansprechenden Frauen zu nehmen. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Rotblonde, die ihn etwas an Leontine erinnerte.

„Es wäre schön, wenn Ihr mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würdet“, sagte er zu dem Mädchen, das ihn kokett anlächelte und sich gleich darauf in den ihr dargebotenen Arm des Adligen einhängte. „Wie heißt Ihr, mein Kind?“

„Bettine, Monsieur“, erwiderte die junge Frau. „Und es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, Euch Gesellschaft zu leisten.“

„Dann geleitet mich in ein gutes Gasthaus, denn ist hätte Lust, mit Euch eine wohlschmeckende Mahlzeit einzunehmen und einen Krug erfrischenden Weines zu leeren, Bettine.“

„Gerne, Monsieur, folgt mir bitte“, sagte das Mädchen und lächelte ihn mit ihren kirschroten, vollen Lippen an, von denen er erwartete, dass sie ihm später noch große Wonnen bescheren würden. Als ob Bettine die Wünsche ihres Freier erahnte, fuhr sie nun mit der Andeutung eines Kusses fort: „…und danach werde ich Euch den köstlichsten Nachtisch bereiten, den Ihr je genossen habt, mein Herr.“

Daviau beobachtete mit zufriedenem, breiten Grinsen, wie seine derzeitige Favoritin den neuen Kunden aus dem Laden führte und mit ihm direkt auf das Gasthaus zuging, das sich unweit seines Bordells befand. Sicherlich würde er später am Tage den guten Monsieur de Brullac dort begrüßen dürfen und er ging davon aus, dass der Adlige sich Bettine gegenüber recht spendabel zeigte…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[1] Damen des horizontalen Gewerbes mussten äußerlich als solche gekennzeichnet sein. Das war von Region zu Region verschieden. Der gelbe Saum am Kleid, den die Prostituierten hier tragen, entstammt allerdings meiner Phantasie. Zudem waren rot, grün und gelb die sog. „Schandfarben“._


	21. Chapter 21

**_Vorab-Infos: _ **

**_„Frauenwirt“ = veralteter Name für den Betreiber eines Bordells_ **

**_„Hübschlerinnen“ = alte Bezeichnung für Prostituierte_ **

**_„Frauenhaus“ = alte Bezeichnung für Bordell -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 Bettine besaß einen gesunden Appetit und es bereitete Gaston sehr viel Vergnügen, dem hübschen Freudenmädchen beim Essen zuzuschauen, während er selbst sich mehr dem Genuss des starken Rotweines hingab, den er bestellt hatte, um die Probleme mit seiner verhassten Ziehtochter zu vergessen.

„Wie mir scheint, gibt Euch Euer Frauenwirt nicht genügend zu essen“, meinte der Adlige.

„Oh, da tut Ihr meinem Herrn aber sehr Unrecht“, gab Bettine kauend zurück. „Monsieur Daviau ist sehr großzügig zu allen, mit deren Arbeit er zufrieden ist.“

„Und mit Eurer Arbeit ist er zufrieden, Hübsche?“

„Oh ja, derzeit bevorzugt er mich vor allen anderen“, verriet Bettine mit Stolz in der Stimme. „Und Euch gefalle ich doch auch sehr gut, nicht wahr?“

„Überaus gut, Schätzchen, das kannst du glauben“, gab Gaston zu und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Dabei ließ er die rotblonde Bettine nicht aus den Augen und wurde sich bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn an Leontine erinnerte. Nun, wenigstens konnte er sich durch die Anwesenheit dieser Hübschlerin für einige Stunden der Illusion hingeben, Leontine leiste ihm Gesellschaft.

Bettine ahnte nichts von den Gedanken des adligen Herrn, den sie für sich gewonnen zu haben glaubte und dessen Bewunderung sie auf ihre eigene Person zurückführte. Sie warf ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zu und schnurrte: „Habt Ihr denn keinen Appetit, Monsieur?“

„Im Augenblick nicht…“, erwiderte Gaston grinsend. „Jedenfalls nicht aufs Essen.“

Das Freudenmädchen lächelte breit, nahm ein Stück von dem Hähnchen, das ihr Freier ihr bestellt hatte, führte es diesem zum Mund und murmelte: „Das schmeckt wirklich überaus gut, Monsieur. Bitte, probiert nur selbst.“

Der Vasall spürte, wie sehr ihn dieses kokette Gehabe erregte. Ihm gefiel das Spiel der süßen Hübschlerin und so öffnete er langsam seinen Mund und ließ sich das Fleischstückchen von ihr in den Mund schieben. Als er genüsslich kaute, beugte sich Bettine näher zu ihm und küsste ihn behutsam.

„Hm…“, grummelte Gaston. „Wirklich… sehr gut…“

Er ergriff seinen Becher und führte diesen nun seinerseits zum Mund seiner Begleiterin, die gehorsam trank, ohne ihre Augen von dem Adligen zu wenden. Er grinste und murmelte: „Komm, setz dich auf meine Knie…“

Bettine schien nur auf diese Aufforderung gewartet zu haben, denn sie erhob sich sofort von dem Platz ihm gegenüber, um seinem Wunsche Folge zu leisten. Danach schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange, während er ihre Taille umfing und mit seiner anderen Hand zärtlich über ihre Oberschenkel strich.

„Ihr seid bestimmt ein prächtiges Mannsbild“, wisperte das Frauenmädchen schmeichlerisch in sein Ohr. „Aber es gibt einen besseren Ort als diese Wirtsstube, wo wir ungestört sind und machen können, wonach Euch auch immer der Sinn steht. Nach dieser guten Mahlzeit habt Ihr gewiss Appetit auf einen süßen Nachtisch, nicht wahr?“

Er lachte etwas, winkte den Wirt herbei und bezahlte die Zeche. Dann meinte er leise zu Bettine: „Dann bring mich also an diesen verheißungsvollen Ort, den du mir versprochen hast, Kleine.“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Daviaus Freudenhaus war ein recht stattliches Gebäude inmitten des verruchtesten Stadtviertels von Paris und die Damen, die dort arbeiteten, hatten jede ihr eigenes Zimmer. Obwohl Gaston leicht angetrunken war, registrierte er erstaunt, dass dieses Etablissement wohl wirklich zu denen der gehobenen Klasse zählte. Der Raum, in den Bettine ihn führte, roch frisch, die Bettwäsche war sauber, ebenso der Boden.

„Du lüftest wohl regelmäßig, was?“, fragte der Adlige unwillkürlich.

„Ja“, erwiderte sie munter und lächelte. „Ihr sollt Euch hier doch wohlfühlen.“

Gastons Blick fiel auf das große Bett und er grinste.

„Ich glaube, das werde ich, Süße“, sagte er und umarmte sie. Bettine lachte und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Dann küsste sie ihn und zog ihn in Richtung des Bettes.

„Habt Ihr besondere Wünsche, Monsieur?“

„Verwöhn mich mit deinem herrlichen, roten Mund“, murmelte er.

„Gerne, ganz wie Ihr wollt“, gab Bettine zurück und begann, ihren Freier langsam zu entkleiden…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Janette kam nur sehr langsam wieder zu sich. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich merkwürdig an und sie erinnerte sich erneut an das, was de Orly ihr angetan hatte. Darauf füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie schluchzte leise.

„Der Schmerz wird bald nachlassen, Mademoiselle“, drang die ruhige Stimme der älteren Bediensteten, die sich seit ihrer Gefangenschaft in diesem Zimmer um sie kümmerte, an ihr Ohr. Sie spürte, wie ihr jemand behutsam übers Haar strich, sah erschrocken zur Seite und zitterte, obwohl es keine andere als diese Frau war, die es tat und sie dabei freundlich anlächelte.

„Meint… meint… Ihr?“, flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich habe Euer Gesicht mit einer Kräutersalbe behandelt“, erklärte die alte Else. „Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis die volle Wirkung eintritt, aber dafür werden die Schwellungen umso schneller verschwinden. Bitte erschreckt nicht, wenn Ihr plötzlich eine Kühle auf Eurem Antlitz spürt, Mademoiselle. Es ist lediglich die Wirkung dieser Salbe. Sie wird Euch auch wieder müde machen und Ihr solltet wirklich etwas schlafen, mein armes Kind.“

„Danke“, murmelte Janette und drückte vorsichtig die Hand der Dienerin. Die Alte meinte es sicherlich gut mit ihr, obwohl die Demütigung über das, was Duc de Orly getan hatte, gewiss nie mehr heilte. Ihr Körper war geschändet worden von diesem widerlichen Mann, der doch immer behauptet hatte, sie zu lieben. Es waren alles nur hohle Worte gewesen, die nichts bedeuteten. Er hatte lediglich ihr hübsches Gesicht bewundert, das er wohl zu zerstören versucht hatte, nachdem sie ihm offenbarte, ihn niemals heiraten zu wollen, weil sie ihren Ehemann Philippe liebte… und der war nun tot…

Erneut begann Janette hemmungslos zu weinen, als ihr dies bewusst wurde.

„Es tut mir so leid für Euch, Kind“, versuchte die Bedienstete sie zu trösten und tätschelte vorsichtig die Hand der Verletzten. „Euer Vater muss wohl sehr wütend auf Euch gewesen sein, dass er Euch derart schlimm verprügelte. Ach, Ihr hättet einfach nicht davonlaufen sollen, Kind.“

„Mein Vater…?“

„Herr Guisbert muss Euch wohl vor noch Schlimmerem bewahrt haben, denn als ich kam, sprach er ruhig auf Euren Vater ein, Mademoiselle. Die Wachen vor Eurer Tür berichteten mir, dass Euer Vater beinahe vor Zorn geplatzt wäre und herumgeschrien habe.“

Janette drehte ihren Kopf von der Bediensteten weg und starrte mit tränenverschwommenen Augen gegen die Wand. Die Wächter hatten der alten Bediensteten also nicht verraten, dass Duc de Orly sie schändete. Vermutlich planten sie, dem Vorbild des Herzogs zu folgen, sobald die Alte diesen Raum verließ und sie wieder alleine war.

„Bitte, bleibt immer bei mir!“, stieß Janette hervor und wandte sich zitternd und mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen der Dienerin zu.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Kind“, versicherte Else ihr und tätschelte erneut die Hand ihrer Schutzbefohlenen. „Es ist auch der Wunsch von Herrn Guisbert, dass ich vorerst nicht von Eurer Seite weiche und alles tue, damit Ihr rasch wieder gesund werdet.“

„Wie fürsorglich von Guisbert“, flüsterte das Mädchen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der ihren Mann und ihre Schwiegereltern zum Tode verurteilte und hinrichten ließ. Womöglich glaubte der Sohn Onkel Bastiens tatsächlich daran, dass die Merciers ihr schaden wollten. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er der eigentliche Mörder dieser Familie war… ihrer Familie… Was würde Guisbert ihr erst antun, sobald sie sich wieder etwas erholt hatte?

„Glaubt… glaubt Ihr, dass ich wieder… gesunde, gute Frau?“, fragte Janette vorsichtig.

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebe“, antwortete Else. „Ihr habt zwar einige Kratzwunden und starke Blutergüsse am ganzen Körper, aber ich habe sofort veranlasst, dass man Euren Leib mit warmen Kräuterumschlägen umhüllt. Spürt Ihr denn außer im Gesicht noch irgendwelche Schmerzen?“

„Nein…“, sagte Janette wahrheitsgemäß, denn sie hatte darauf gar nicht geachtet. Am Schlimmsten war ohnehin die Verletzung ihrer Würde gewesen, was machten da schon körperlich Schmerzen? Sie würde noch größere ertragen, wenn sie dadurch Philippe und seine Eltern wieder zum Leben erwecken könnte. Aber so etwas war ja unmöglich. Ach, hätte man sie doch zusammen mit den Merciers hingerichtet…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Gaston vergnügte sich bis zum Abend mit Bettine in ihrem Zimmer und hatte keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen. Die kleine Rotblonde verstand es wahrlich, ihm höchste Wonnen zu bereiten, und als sie schließlich unter ihm lag und er mit geschlossenen Augen seine Lust an ihr befriedigte, stellte er sich vor, dass es Leontine war. Die kleine Hübschlerin nahm es ihm nicht übel, als er den Namen seiner Angebeteten zwei- oder dreimal ausstieß, bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Danach lag er noch eine Weile einfach neben Bettine, die sich bald darauf wieder an ihn wandte und ihm sanft über die Wange strich.

„Habt Ihr noch weitere Wünsche, die ich Euch erfüllen soll?“, fragte sie lüstern.

Der schwer atmende Gaston lachte ein wenig, ergriff ihre Hand und murmelte: „Nein… nein, danke… oh, du verstehst es wahrhaftig, einen Mann glücklich zu machen…“

„Freut mich, dass Ihr mit meinen Diensten zufrieden seid“, gab Bettine zurück und erhob sich langsam. Schweigend beobachtete der Adlige, wie sich die junge Frau wusch, und musste innerlich einräumen, dass er es begrüßte, in einem solch sauberen Bordell gelandet zu sein.

Nachdem Bettine sich gereinigt hatte, zog sie sich wieder an und half dann ihrem Freier in seine Kleider hinein. Er kniff ihr lächelnd in die Wange und händigte ihr dann 5 Goldtaler aus.

„Oh, Ihr seid überaus großzügig, Monsieur!“, rief Bettine erfreut aus. „Dafür begleite ich Euch selbstverständlich hinaus bis zur Tür.“

„Ach, ich hab eigentlich keine Lust, jetzt schon wieder zurück ins Schloss zu reiten“, murrte Gaston, dessen Miene sich bei dem Gedanken an Janette wieder verfinsterte.

„Dann bleibt doch noch eine Weile hier und plaudert mit mir“, schlug das Freudenmädchen vor. „Vielleicht wollt Ihr mir Eure Sorgen erzählen, Monsieur? Manchmal hilft es, wenn man sich einfach ausspricht.“

„Möglich“, seufzte Brullac und setzte sich zurück auf das Bett. Bettine ließ sich neben ihm nieder, griff nach seiner Hand und strich sanft darüber, während sie zu ihm blickte.

„Nun, Monsieur, was bereitet Euch denn so großen Kummer?“

„Es… es handelt sich um… meine Tochter…“, erklärte der Adlige zaghaft.

„Eure Tochter?“

„Ja, sie versaut mir mein ganzes Leben!“

„Inwiefern, Monsieur?“

„Sie ist… nun ja, ein hübsches Ding… gewiss…“

„Und?“

„Ich wollte sie mit einem ehrenwerten, angesehen Edelmann verheiraten, aber Janette… ach, es ist ein Kreuz mit diesem Mädchen!“

„Was ist geschehen? Wollte sie den für sie vorgesehenen Mann nicht heiraten?“

„Nein, obwohl sie mir versprach, sich meinen Wünschen zu fügen. Und ich war so töricht, dieser kleinen Schlange zu vertrauen. Sie erdreistete sich doch tatsächlich, mir zu entfliehen und sich mit einem anderen Mann einzulassen. Wen wundert es da, dass ihr Bräutigam die Verlobung löste? Mein guter Name ist durch meine Tochter in den Schmutz gezogen worden. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mit diesem Mädchen machen soll! Kein anständiger Mann wird sie mehr heiraten!“

„Nein, damit ist wahrlich nicht zu rechnen“, gab Bettine zurück und tätschelte tröstend seine Hand. „Aber womöglich kann Euch Herr Daviau helfen, Monsieur?“

„Was? Wie sollte er mir helfen können, Hübsche?“

„Oh, niemand versteht sich so gut auf die Behandlung von Frauen wie mein Herr, Monsieur. Er kann Euch bestimmt helfen!“, versicherte ihm das Freudenmädchen und erhob sich abrupt. „Kommt mit, ich führe Euch zu ihm. Herr Daviau befindet sich um diese Stunde gewiss in dem Zimmer, wo unsere Gäste empfangen und bewirtet werden.“

Verwundert über die Selbstsicherheit der jungen Hübschlerin stand Gaston ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr. Sie führte ihn in einen größeren Raum, in dem sich einige Damen und Herren aufhielten, die miteinander sprachen und scherzten und offensichtlich an der Gesellschaft des anderen Gefallen fanden. Der Adlige grinste, während er sich mit einigen der Herren grüßte. Selbstverständlich würde all dies unter ihnen bleiben, das verstand sich von selbst. Endlich kam Bettine an einem Tisch zum Stehen, an dem Daviau saß und erstaunt zu ihr aufblickte.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, wandte er sich dann umgehend an Brullac. „Wart Ihr nicht zufrieden mit den Diensten von Bettine?“

„Doch, doch, sie ist wundervoll“, versicherte Gaston dem Frauenwirt rasch. „Aber die Kleine meinte, Ihr könntet mir vielleicht bei einem Problem behilflich sein.“

„Aha…“, meinte Daviau und blickte fragend zu Bettine.

„Es geht um die Tochter dieses Herrn“, erklärte das Mädchen daraufhin. „Womöglich ist das, was er Euch über sie zu erzählen hat, ganz interessant für Euch.“

„Dann setzt Euch doch bitte zu mir, Monsieur de Brullac“, forderte der Zuhälter den Adligen auf, was dieser sogleich tat, während Daviau Bettine mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen gab, dass sie verschwinden solle. Danach füllte er einen leeren Becher mit Wein aus einem Krug, der auf dem Tisch stand, schob ihn zu Brullac und fuhr fort: „Nun erzählt mir bitte von Eurer Tochter. Ist sie hübsch?“

„Ja, ein sehr schönes Mädchen. Aber eigentlich…“, begann Gaston und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüsterton herab. „Eigentlich ist sie nicht wirklich meine Tochter, sondern das illegitime Kind eines hochwohlgeborenen Herrn, der mich bat, seine schwangere Geliebte zu heiraten, was mir nicht gerade zum Nachteil gereichte… Ihr versteht gewiss?“

„Selbstverständlich“, versicherte Daviau grinsend. „Was genau ist jetzt Euer Problem?“

„Nun, meine Frau starb und auch der Vater ihrer Tochter, die ich offiziell als mein Kind ausgab, so dass ich allein die Verantwortung für dieses Mädchen trage. Das wäre alles halb so schlimm, wenn ihr Erzeuger ihr eine ordentliche Erbschaft hinterlassen hätte, wie er es mir vor ihrer Geburt versprach. Aber er hat nichts dergleichen getan und natürlich kann ich seinen Erben nicht darum bitten, ohne mir dessen Feinschaft zuzuziehen, woran ich keineswegs interessiert bin. Allerdings fällt es mir jetzt schwer, meine Ziehtochter zu versorgen, da mir ein Großteil der sonst reichlich zugeflossenen finanziellen Mittel fehlt. Vor einigen Tagen sah es ja noch so aus, als würde ich dieses Mädchen gut verheiraten können, aber das törichte Ding weigerte sich und ließ sich zudem mit einem fremden Jüngling ein. Daraufhin löste ihr Bräutigam die Verlobung und…“

„Verständlich“, schnitt ihm Daviau das Wort ab und nickte. „Da Eure Ziehtochter nun entehrt ist, wird kein Adliger sie mehr zur Frau wollen. Denn es ist davon auszugehen, dass Ihr einstiger Bräutigam in seinem Bekanntenkreis von ihrem Fehltritt berichtet. Ihr allerdings habt nun einen Klotz am Bein. Aber warum zwingt Ihr nicht den Burschen, der Eure Tochter beschlief, zur Ehe mit dem Mädchen, Monsieur? Dann wärt Ihr sie los und der Jüngling müsste sich um sie kümmern.“

„Das ist leider unmöglich, da der junge Bursche inzwischen tot ist.“

„Oh… das ist allerdings bedauerlich… für Euch.“

„Ja, das ist es“, gab Gaston seufzend zu und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher. Dann schüttelte er betrübt den Kopf und starrte auf die Tischplatte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich machen soll. Es fällt mir schwer, das Mädchen einfach zu verstoßen und ihrem weiteren Schicksal zu überlassen, da ich meiner verstorbenen Frau auf dem Sterbebett versprach, mich um Janette zu kümmern.“

„Fürsorge hat viele Gesichter“, erwiderte Daviau mit aalglatter Stimme. „Wenn das Mädchen tatsächlich eine solche Schönheit ist, wie Ihr sagt, dann wäre ich sehr daran interessiert, sie bei mir aufzunehmen.“

Überrascht hob Gaston den Kopf und starrte den Frauenwirt fassungslos an. Dieser grinste, prostete ihm zu und meinte: „Was wollt Ihr sonst mit einem solchen Mädchen anfangen? Verheiraten könnt Ihr sie nicht, es fällt Euch schwer, sie finanziell zu versorgen, und darüber hinaus ist Euch der Anblick Eurer Ziehtochter sicherlich alles andere als angenehm, da sie Euren guten Namen durch ihr leichtfertiges Verhalten beschmutzte. In meinem Hause könnte sich das Mädchen allerdings nützlich machen, könnte sich ihr Brot verdienen, wenn sie willig und fügsam ist.“

„Willig und fügsam?! Von wegen! Dass ich nicht lache!“, antwortete Brullac ironisch. „Wäre sie wirklich von solcher Wesensart, dann wäre sie immer noch verlobt.“

„Aha, also eine recht eigenwillige junge Dame? Na ja, macht nichts. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ein Mädchen dieser Art zähmen würde. Außerdem gibt es Kunden, die gerade das reizvoll finden.“

„Ihr… Ihr wollt wirklich…?“

„Wenn Eure Ziehtochter tatsächlich so schön ist, wie Ihr behauptet, wäre es mir ein Vergnügen, sie Euch abzukaufen. Es soll Euer Schade nicht sein, Monsieur de Brullac! Alles andere ist dann meine Sache und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich mit der Kleinen schon fertig werde!“

„Also schön, dann komme ich in einigen Tagen mit Janette vorbei.“

„Warum denn nicht gleich? Oder besser noch: Ich begleite Euch zurück und mache mir selbst ein Bild von dem Mädchen! Wenn sie mir gefällt, können wir uns noch heute einigen und Ihr seid sie los!“

„Nichts lieber als das, Monsieur Daviau, doch bedauerlicherweise habe ich meine Tochter aus Zorn so verprügelt, dass sie momentan kein schöner Anblick ist.“

„Das macht nichts! Ich bin so neugierig auf Eure Ziehtochter, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, sie zu sehen. Außerdem bin ich durchaus in der Lage zu beurteilen, ob ein Mädchen hübsch ist oder nicht, auch wenn ihr Gesicht geschwollen ist.“

„Gut, dann begleitet mich zum Schloss des Marquis du Charmeaux.“

„Zum Schloss des Marquis?“, fragte Daviau amüsiert und seine Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Nichts lieber als das!“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Es war bereits dunkel, als Gaston de Brullac mit Claude Daviau in den Schlosshof ritt. Der Adlige verlor keine Zeit, sondern führte den Frauenwirt umgehend in den Nordflügel, wo Janette gefangen gehalten wurde. Die Wächter schauten ziemlich verdutzt, als Brullac mit einem ihnen Unbekannten vor der Tür erschien und Einlass begehrte.

„Wer ist jener Herr in Eurer Begleitung?“, fragte einer der Wächter misstrauisch.

„Ein Bekannter von mir, der nach meiner Tochter schauen will“, behauptete Brullac. „Das Mädchen ist ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Vielleicht kann mein Begleiter ihr helfen?“

Die Wachen nickten, entriegelten die Tür und ließen die beiden Männer eintreten. Else, die auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett Janettes saß, wandte sich um und runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.

„Nun, wie geht es meiner Tochter?“, wollte Gaston wissen.

„Die Salbe, mit der wir Mademoiselle behandelten, tut ihre Wirkung“, erklärte die Alte. „Das Mädchen ist erst vor kurzem eingeschlafen und atmet nun ruhig. Ihr solltet sie heute nicht mehr behelligen, damit sie sich erholen kann.“

„Keine Sorge, wir wollen das Mädchen nicht wecken“, gab der Vasall missmutig zurück. „Mein Bekannter will nur mal rasch einen Blick auf Janette werfen, um sich ein Bild von ihr zu verschaffen.“

„So? Warum denn das?“, fragte die Dienerin und beäugte den Frauenwirt misstrauisch. „Herr Guisbert ordnete an, dass man Mademoiselle gut behandeln soll! Er wünscht, dass sie sich so schnell wie möglich erholt!“

„Monsieur Daviau kann Janette möglicherweise helfen“, antwortete Gaston ausweichend, aber mit unverkennbarer Wut in der Stimme. „Außerdem ist Janette immer noch meine Tochter und ich kann sie zeigen, wem ich will!“

„Schön, aber ich bleibe hier sitzen und Ihr seid so leise wie möglich“, entgegnete Else streng und bedachte auch den Frauenwirt mit einem kühlen Blick. Dieser jedoch schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und trat näher an das Bett Janettes heran, nachdem ihm Brullac Platz gemacht hatte. Unmerklich blitzten seine Augen im dämmrigen Licht der Kerze, die den Raum erleuchtete, auf, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem schlafenden Mädchen um jenes handelte, das er vor wenigen Tagen an der Seite des alten Marquis du Charmeaux im Geschäft von Mercier bewundert hatte.

„Seid unbesorgt, gute Frau“, murmelte Daviau. „Es liegt mir fern, den Genesungsprozess dieser lieblichen, jungen Dame zu stören. Oh, die Ärmste sieht wirklich schlimm aus, dennoch ist sie unverkennbar eine Schönheit, wie man sie selten findet. Ihr habt nicht übertrieben, Monsieur de Brullac, als ihr von dem guten Aussehen Eurer Tochter schwärmtet.“

Daviau entfernte sich wieder leise von dem Bett und ergriff Gaston am Unterarm, um ihn wieder in die Nähe der Tür zu ziehen. Dann flüsterte er ihm fast unhörbar ins Ohr: „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mich Eurer Tochter anzunehmen, Monsieur. Ich denke, 12 Goldtaler dürfte das Mädchen wert sein.“

Gaston hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen und starrte den Zuhälter an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch solch einen stattlichen Betrag für seine Ziehtochter, die doch keine Jungfrau mehr war, angeboten bekam. Als er schwieg, wisperte Daviau ungeduldig: „Also schön, dann 15 Goldtaler, aber dafür bringt Ihr mir Eure Tochter persönlich in das ‚Frauenhaus‘, sobald ihr Gesicht wieder ansehnlich ist. Dann erhaltet Ihr den Kaufpreis und das Mädchen ist mein.“

„Einverstanden“, murmelte Gaston und nickte leicht. Er war so froh, Janette auf diese Weise für immer los zu sein. Offiziell würde er sagen, dass er sie verstoßen habe. Niemand würde sich wundern, wenn das Mädchen dann in einem Freudenhaus arbeitete, um nicht zu verhungern.

Mit großer Erleichterung pochte er leise gegen die Tür, die sogleich geöffnet wurde.

„Nun, könnt Ihr Mademoiselle helfen?“, wandte sich einer der Wächter an Daviau, nachdem dieser zusammen mit Gaston aus der Kammer der Gefangenen herausgetreten war.

„Selbstverständlich, und Monsieur de Brullac wird sie zu mir bringen, sobald es die Gesundheit der jungen Dame erlaubt. Ich empfehle mich, meine Herren, guten Abend!“

Damit wandte sich der Frauenwirt um und ging raschen Schrittes davon. Die beiden Wächter und Brullac starrten ihm nach, dann verabschiedete sich auch der Vasall und verschwand.

„Was sollte das denn?“, brummte einer der Wächter und sah seinen Kollegen an. „Wie will dieser Kerl der kleinen Evastochter denn helfen?“

„Ach, was weiß ich! Wahrscheinlich hat Brullac ihn kontaktiert, damit er ihm hilft, das eigenwillige, kleine Luder mit irgendeinem armen Schlucker zu verheiraten. Auf diese Weise ist er sie los!“

„Na, ob das unserem Herrn gefallen wird…?“

„Brullac ist der Vater des kleinen Weibsstückes und kann mit ihr machen, was immer er will.“

„Das bezweifle ich stark. Immerhin ist er nur der Vasall von Herrn Guisbert und ich denke, der Marquis sollte wissen, dass das Patenkind seines verstorbenen Vaters Besuch von einem Fremden gehabt hatte…“


	22. Chapter 22

Als Janette am anderen Morgen erwachte, pochte hinter ihrer Stirn ein rasender Kopfschmerz, der ihr unwillkürlich wieder die Tränen in die Augen treten ließ.

„Guten Morgen, mein Kind“, murmelte die alte Else besorgt. „Sind die Schmerzen so schlimm?“

Das Mädchen nickte leicht und sah sie bittend an. Die Dienerin schenkte ihr den Anflug eines leichten Lächelns, nahm einen Tiegel vom Nachttisch, tauchte zwei ihrer Finger hinein und beschmierte dann behutsam das Gesicht Janettes mit der Kräutersalbe. Die Gefangene warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und schloss dann die Augen. Sie wusste, dass noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen würde, ehe die wohltuende, kühlende Wirkung dieses Heilmittels eintrat und ihr erneut einen traumlosen Schlaf bescherte. Ach, wäre sie doch nie mehr erwacht… vor ihr lag eine ungewisse Zukunft und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie Gutes verhieß…

Plötzlich hörte man, wie die Tür des Gefängnisses entriegelt wurde, worauf Janette erschrocken ihre Augen aufriss und wie Else in die entsprechende Richtung starrte. Gaston de Brullac trat mit finsterem Gesicht herein und musterte seine Ziehtochter mit bösem Blick.

„Ah, endlich erwacht, ja?!“, begrüßte er sie in wütendem Ton und wandte sich dann an die Dienerin. „Lass uns allein!“

„Das werde ich nicht tun!“, entgegnete Else und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Herr Guisbert hat mir aufgetragen, mich ständig um Eure Tochter zu kümmern, bis sie wieder genesen ist.“

„Wirklich sehr fürsorglich von unserem Herrn und ich bin dafür überaus dankbar. Dennoch bestehe ich darauf, mit dem Mädchen alleine zu sprechen. Lass uns also allein!“

„Monsieur de Brullac, ich muss darauf bestehen…“

„Du hast kein Recht, auf irgendetwas zu bestehen. Wenn ich mit Janette allein sprechen will, dann hast du dich zu entfernen, verstanden! Schließlich bin ich der Vater dieses undankbaren Geschöpfes!“

„Also schön, aber ich bleibe vor der Tür stehen!“

„Das kannst du gerne tun, nachdem man diese wieder verschlossen hat! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich!“

Else legte den Tiegel mit der Kräutersalbe auf den Nachttisch zurück, wandte sich dann an Janette, die sich aufgrund des zornigen Auftritts ihres Vaters erschrocken die Bettdecke bis unter die Nase hochgezogen hatte und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen Brullac anstarrte, und murmelte: „Ich bin in der Nähe, wenn Ihr mich braucht!“

Dann verließ die Alte den Raum. Gaston wartete noch, bis die Tür wieder verschlossen wurde, ehe er sich dem Bett seiner Ziehtochter näherte, davor stehen blieb und mit bösem Blick auf sie herabsah, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?!“, fragte er sie voll verhaltener Wut in der Stimme.

Janette blickte ihren Vater ungläubig an und setzte sich leicht im Bett auf. In ihren Augen glänzten immer noch Tränen und ihr Gesicht war völlig zugeschwollen, aber er ließ sich davon nicht erweichen.

„Wie kannst du in mein Antlitz schauen und mich so etwas fragen?“, gab sie mit belegter Stimme zurück. „Duc de Orly hat mich geschlagen und mir Gewalt angetan…“

„Darauf hast du es doch regelrecht angelegt, du lüsternes Geschöpf! Also, beschwer dich jetzt nicht in heuchlerischer Weise darüber!“

„Was?!“

„Der Herzog hat mir alles erzählt! Wie konntest du dich nur erdreisten, ihn auf dermaßen unverschämte Weise zu beleidigen? Nachdem er deine Verderbtheit erkannte, als du ihm deutlich zu verstehen gabst, dass du freiwillig Unzucht mit einem fremden Jüngling getrieben hast, blieb ihm natürlich auch nichts anderes übrig, als seine Verlobung mit dir zu lösen. Und das war es doch, was du bezwecktest, nicht wahr?!“

„Ich habe niemals Unzucht getrieben!“, entgegnete Janette heftig, obwohl ihr wieder Tränen hochstiegen. „Philippe hat mich zu seiner Gemahlin gemacht…“

„Ohne meine Erlaubnis, ohne meinen Segen! Das nenne ich Unzucht!“

„Vor Gott sind wir ein Ehepaar gewesen!“, entgegnete sie. „Ein Priester segnete unseren Bund! Und darum hatte ich auch jedes Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie es Philippe Mercier und seinen Eltern erging. Es war unverzeihlich von dir, mir zu verschweigen, dass man die drei hingerichtet hat!“

„Nun, ihren Tod haben die Merciers nur dir zu verdanken, mein Fräulein!“, schrie Brullac. „Es hat dem jungen Herrn Marquis auch nicht gefallen, diese Leute zu verurteilen. Aber er hat es für dich getan, um deine Ehre wiederherzustellen, du törichte, kleine Närrin! Und wenn du deinen frechen Mund gehalten hättest, als Duc de Orly dich besuchte, so wärest du immer noch mit dem Herzog verlobt und würdest ihn bald heiraten!“

Einen kurzen Moment lang brach Janette in einen heftigen Weinkrampf aus, den Gaston allerdings mitleidlos beobachtete, ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen, sie zu trösten. Schließlich gelang es dem Mädchen, sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Sie blickte ihren vermeintlichen Vater voller Hass an, obwohl in ihren Augen immer noch Tränen standen, spuckte dann vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden aus und zischte: „Ich bin froh, dass ich dieses Monster nicht heiraten muss! Wer will schon die Ehefrau eines solchen Unmenschen werden?! Und dass Guisbert glaubte, mein Mann und meine Schwiegereltern hätten mir schaden wollen, ist bestimmt auf deine Denunziation dieser braven Leute zurückzuführen. Ansonsten hätte er diese Unschuldigen doch gewiss nicht zum Tode verurteilt! Du hast meinen Ehemann und seine Eltern ermordet, Vater! Gott soll dich dafür strafen!“

„Du wagst es, in einem derart anmaßenden Ton mit mir zu reden und mich obendrein noch zu bedrohen?!“, knurrte Gaston unheilverkündend und hob schon die Hand, um Janette zu schlagen. Dann jedoch besann er sich plötzlich, ein fieses Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht und er ließ die Hand wieder sinken. „Nein, an dir mache ich meine Finger nicht schmutzig, du wertloses Weibsstück! Vielmehr werde ich dich von mir stoßen, damit es dir nicht mehr möglich ist, meinen guten Namen zu beflecken! Wie sehr schäme ich mich dafür, dass du dich jemals meine Tochter nennen durftest. Du kannst Gott auf Knien danken, dass Herr Guisbert dir in seiner Güte Aufenthalt hier gewährt, bis dein Gesicht wieder einigermaßen ansehnlich ist. Er muss dir sehr gewogen sein, denn in meinen Augen dürfte es eine schwere Zumutung für ihn darstellen, ein solch verdorbenes Weibsbild wie dich unter seinem Dach zu beherbergen.“

„Wenn du Guisbert nicht dazu aufgestachelt hättest, nach mir suchen zu lassen, dann wäre ich mit den Merciers schon längst außer Landes!“, schluchzte Janette. „Warum musstest du mich unbedingt verfolgen lassen, Vater?!“

„Nenn mich nie wieder Vater, du verdorbenes Ding! Durch dein Verhalten hast du mein Wohlwollen verwirkt; und da ich dich nicht mehr verheiraten kann, wirst du dir bald selbst dein Brot verdienen müssen! Ich kann deinen Anblick kaum noch ertragen!“

„Dann ist es wohl das Beste, wenn ich dafür bete, rasch wieder gesund zu werden, damit sich unsere Wege danach trennen“, gab sie schniefend zurück, starrte ihn aber stolz an. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diesen Ort hier zu verlassen, wo meine Familie umkam und ich gewaltsam gedemütigt und entehrt wurde. Möge Gott dich dafür bestrafen, denn du warst der Urheber dieses Verbrechens, und möge Gott den alten Herzog für das bestrafen, was er mir angetan hat!“

„Schweig, du freches Weibsstück! Wärst du eine gehorsame Tochter gewesen, wie es jedermann von dir erwartete, wäre all dies niemals geschehen und die Merciers noch am Leben. Es ist allein deine Schuld, dass dem nicht mehr so ist, denn du hast gesündigt, kleine Evastochter, und andere zur Sünde verführt. Dabei scheinst du vergessen zu haben, dass die Strafe für sündiges Verhalten stets der Tod ist. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du in Zukunft daran denkst, du Dirne! Aber das wird dir dein neuer Herr schon noch einbläuen!“

„Mein neuer Herr?“

„Erwähnte ich nicht, dass du dir in Zukunft dein Brot selbst verdienen musst?“

„Ja, gewiss, aber…“

„Also habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du zu einem Mann kommst, der gerne bereit ist, dich bei sich aufzunehmen. Dafür verlangt er jedoch, dass du fleißig für ihn arbeitest!“

„Gut, dann werde ich das tun“, gab Janette zurück und nickte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst?“

„Das wäre erst einmal alles!“, entgegnete Gaston hart und schenkte ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick. „Sobald ich dich deinem neuen Herrn übergeben habe, will ich nie wieder etwas von dir hören, verstanden? Keinen Brief, keine Bitte oder Sonstiges! Denn die Tochter, die ich einmal hatte, auf die ich stolz war, ist in jener Nacht gestorben, in der sie aus diesem Schloss entfloh! Guten Tag!“

Nach dieser Erklärung wandte Brullac ihr den Rücken zu und verließ den Raum. Janette blickte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Einerseits freute sie sich darauf, bald aus diesem Gefängnis herauszukommen, andererseits tat es ihr weh, dass ihr Vater sie verstieß. Sie hatten zwar nie ein inniges Verhältnis zueinander gehabt und er war meist auch sehr streng zu ihr gewesen, aber nie zuvor war er ihr mit einem so ausdrücklichen Hass begegnet wie jetzt. Sie wäre allerdings nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er ihre Flucht und ihre Heirat mit dem Mann ihrer eigenen Wahl als Beschmutzung seines guten Namens empfinden könnte. Offensichtlich war Leontines Annahme, dass Vater sich mit einer einmal geschlossenen Ehe abfinden musste, sobald der Segen eines Priesters darauf lag, ein schrecklicher Irrtum gewesen. Aber was sie getan hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, auch wenn sie es mehr als alles andere wollte. Demzufolge musste sie jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen, sich damit abfinden, dass sie unfreiwillig Witwe geworden war, dass ihr Vater sie verstieß und sie deshalb Dienst bei einem Fremden leisten musste. Es blieb ihr ja nichts anderes übrig und es war immer noch besser, als mit Duc de Orly verheiratet zu sein…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Nachdem ihm gestern Abend durch einen der Wächter zugetragen worden war, dass Gaston de Brullac einen Fremden in das Zimmer seiner Tochter mitgenommen hatte, konnte Guisbert es kaum erwarten zu erfahren, wer dieser Unbekannte war und warum er von seinem Vasallen zu Janette geführt wurde. Brullac hatte dazu sicherlich einen besonderen Grund – und Guisbert wollte alles wissen, was seine schöne Halbschwester betraf, um eventuell zu verhindern, dass deren Ziehvater etwas tat, was seinen eigenen Plänen mit dem Mädchen zuwiderlief. Allerdings hielt er den gestrigen Abend nicht für den geeigneten Zeitpunkt, um Brullac dazu zu befragen, da jener seit der Hinrichtung sehr aufgebracht schien. Doch womöglich hatte die alte Else etwas mitbekommen, was sie ihm gewiss umgehend zutrug. Deshalb begab sich der junge Marquis nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück in den Nordflügel, um einerseits Else auszuforschen und andererseits nach Janette zu sehen. Aber er war sehr erstaunt, die Alte vor der Tür des Gefängnisses vorzufinden.

„Else, warum bist du nicht drinnen bei Mademoiselle?“, fragte er streng.

„Guten Morgen, Herr“, begrüßte ihn die alte Dienerin und verneigte sich demütig vor ihm, was die beiden Wächter ebenfalls taten. „Verzeiht, dass ich Eurem Befehl zuwiderhandelte, aber Monsieur de Brullac bestand darauf, mit seiner Tochter allein zu sprechen, obwohl ich ihm Euren Befehl mitteilte.“

„Ah, nun gut, das ist etwas anderes“, meinte Guisbert und nickte. „Wie geht es der jungen Dame heute, Else?“

„Ihr Gesicht sieht schlimm aus und sie klagte über Schmerzen, Herr. Natürlich habe ich sofort Kräutersalbe aufgetragen, einen Moment später kam dann Monsieur de Brullac. Er scheint sehr aufgebracht zu sein.“

„Was denn? Immer noch?“

„Ja, Herr, und er spricht ziemlich laut mit seiner Tochter. Wir konnten beider Stimmen durch die Tür hören.“

„Gewiss sieht er sich genötigt, sie an Tugend und Moral zu gemahnen“, mutmaßte Guisberg leichthin und lächelte etwas. „Aber sag mir, Else, weißt du, wer der Fremde ist, den Monsieur de Brullac gestern zu seiner Tochter führte? Was wollte dieser Kerl von Mademoiselle?“

„Euer Vasall behauptete, es sei einer seiner Bekannten, der dem Mädchen vielleicht helfen könne“, antwortete Else. „Allerdings warf der Fremde nur einen kurzen Blick auf Mademoiselle, flüsterte dann etwas abseits mit Monsieur de Brullac und danach verließen die beiden Herren wieder den Raum.“

„Hm… klingt recht seltsam“, meinte der junge Marquis und runzelte die Stirn. Was mochte sein Vasall nur mit Janette vorhaben? So, wie er Brullac einschätzte, könnte es sich dabei möglicherweise um eine Narretei handeln. Aber das würde er schon noch herausfinden.

„Wie auch immer, danke für deinen Bericht, Else“, wandte sich Guisbert dann freundlich an die Alte. „Wie lange, glaubst du, dauert die Unterredung zwischen Monsieur de Brullac und seiner Tochter wohl noch?“

„Schwer zu sagen, Herr. Aber Euer Vasall war sehr aufgebracht, schien richtig wütend zu sein. Daher ist anzunehmen, dass es sich noch eine längere Weile hinziehen wird. Am besten ist es wohl, wenn ich einen der Wachen nachher zu Euch schicke, sobald…“

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es laut vom Innenraum des Gefängnisses gegen die Tür, so dass Else erschrocken innehielt und auch Guisberts Aufmerksamkeit sich sofort darauf richtete, während die Wächter den Riegel wegschoben und Gaston herausließen. Else verlor keine Zeit, um wieder zu ihrer Schutzbefohlenen reinzugehen, nur gefolgt von den Blicken des jungen Marquis, den der Anblick des stark geschwollenen, geröteten Gesichtes seiner Halbschwester so abschreckte, dass er keinerlei Ambitionen mehr besaß, diese heute noch zu besuchen. Er gab daher den Wächtern ein Zeichen, die Tür wieder zu verschließen, und wandte sich dann an den ihn überrascht anstarrenden Brullac.

„Nun, mein Lieber, habt Ihr Eure Tochter noch einmal an ihre Pflichten erinnert und daran, dass ein junges Mädchen ihres Standes sehr auf Tugendhaftigkeit bedacht sein muss?“, fragte er spöttisch.

„Ja, Herr, etwas in der Art“, erwiderte Gaston und blickte demütig zu Boden.

„Das war gewiss notwendig und ich hoffe, Janette nimmt es sich zu Herzen und wird in Zukunft gehorsamer sein“, meinte Guisbert jovial. „Ihr selbst macht jedoch einen recht erbitterten Eindruck und ich nehme an, dass dies auf den Kummer zurückzuführen ist, den Eure Tochter Euch bereitete. Daher schlage ich Euch vor, gleich mit mir auszureiten. Die frische Luft wird Euch gut tun.“

Gaston nickte und folgte seinem Lehnsherrn zu den Stallungen. Wenig später schon trieben die beiden Männer in einer Art Wettlauf ihre Pferde über die weite Landschaft an, in einigem Abstand von den Leibwachen des jungen Marquis verfolgt, die sich in ständiger Nähe ihres Herrn aufhielten. An der alten Eiche, dem festgesetzten Zielpunkt, kam Guisbert eine Nasenlänge vor seinem Vasallen an und lachte ihm mit erhitzten Wangen ins Gesicht.

„Ihr habt Euch nicht schlecht geschlagen, Brullac!“, lobt er ihn und tätschelte dann den Hals seines Pferde. „Aber gegen meinen ‚Brice‘ hat kaum ein anderes Tier eine Chance.“

„Da habt Ihr sicher recht, Herr“, entgegnete Gaston und blickte bewundernd auf den dunkelbraunen Hengst des jungen Marquis. „Ein schönes Tier. Aus guter Zucht, nehme ich an?“

„Ja, der Nachkomme eines schnellen Hengstes aus dem Stall von Robert de Orly. Der Herzog hat dieses Tier aus seinem Aufenthalt im Heiligen Land mitgebracht und mit heimischen Stuten gekreuzt. Ihr konntet Euch eben selbst davon überzeugen, wie sehr das sarazenische Blut die Nachkommen dieses arabischen Hengstes veredelte.“

„Frisches Blut ist immer sehr vorteilhaft für die Zucht“, räumte Gaston lächelnd ein. „Wie gern besäße auch ich einen solch prächtigen Hengst wie den Euren…“

Plötzlich brach der Vasall den Satz ab und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich missmutig nach unten.

„Was habt Ihr, Brullac?“, fragte Guisbert erstaunt.

„Ach, es ist nichts weiter, Herr, nur…“

„Was?“

„Duc de Orly wird mir sicherlich keinen Nachkommen seines arabischen Hengstes verkaufen wollen, nach allem, was Janette sich erlaubte…“

„Robert ist nicht nachtragend und weiß, dass Euch an dem Verhalten Eurer Tochter keine Schuld trifft“, versuchte der jungen Marquis ihn aufzumuntern. „Außerdem könnte ich ein gutes Wort für Euch einlegen.“

„Das wäre überaus freundlich von Euch, Herr“, erwiderte Gaston und blickte seinen Lehnsherrn nun wieder hoffnungsvoll an. „Und wenn Ihr so gut sein wollt, Herr, dem Herzog zu bestellen, dass ich seinen Rat befolgte und Janette verstoße…“

„Ach, Ihr wollt Eure Tochter also wirklich verstoßen?“

„Ja, Herr, nach allem, was vorgefallen ist, kann ich sie kaum mehr in meiner Nähe ertragen.“

„Dann wollt Ihr das Mädchen tatsächlich ihrem Schicksal überlassen?“

„Nicht ganz, Herr. Ich werde sie einem Mann überlassen, für den sie arbeiten muss, wenn sie sich ihr Brot verdienen will. Es liegt dann ganz bei ihr, ob es ihr wohl ergeht oder ob sie hungert.“

„Dann handelt es sich bei dem Fremden, der sich gestern Abend in Eurer Begleitung fand, wohl um jenen Mann, für den Eure Tochter in Zukunft arbeiten soll?“

„So ist es, Herr. Bevor er sie bei sich aufnimmt, wollte er sie einmal in Augenschein nehmen. Und sobald Janette wieder einigermaßen passabel aussieht, bringe ich sie zu ihm, damit sie Euch nicht länger zur Last fällt. Wir haben Euch schon genug Mühe gemacht, Herr.“

„Oh, von Mühe kann keine Rede sein, mein lieber Brullac“, wehrte Guisbert lächelnd an. „Wie heißt denn der Mann, bei dem Janette in Dienst treten wird?“

„Sein Name ist Daviau.“

„Ah, Daviau also…“, murmelte der junge Marquis und über sein Antlitz glitt ein wissendes Lächeln. „Nun, Eure Tochter ist bei ihm sicherlich gut aufgehoben, Brullac. Eine fabelhafte Idee.“

 Guisbert und sein Vasall grinsten sich gegenseitig an, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort über diese Angelegenheit zu verlieren.

„Wenn Ihr tatsächlich Interesse an einem Pferd habt, in dem Sarazenenblut fließt, so könntet Ihr doch im Sommer zwei Eurer besten Stuten hierherbringen und von ‚Brice‘ decken lassen.“

„Ihr seid zu gütig, Herr…“

„Nicht doch, Brullac, nach allem, was Ihr durchmachen musstet, ist dies nicht mehr als ein kleiner Trost“, wehrte Guisbert lächelnd ab. „Als Nächstes schlage ich vor, dass wir noch ein Wettrennen bis zum Kreuzweg Richtung Süden machen. Der Verlierer gibt ein Fass Wein aus!“

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Nach etwa drei Tagen war Janettes Gesicht zwar noch stark gerötet, aber so weit abgeschwollen, dass man ihr Antlitz wieder erkennen konnte. Als Else dies Guisbert meldete, war dieser zufrieden und befahl, sie solle dem Mädchen beim Waschen und Ankleiden eines einfachen Kleides helfen, da Monsieur de Brullac mit seiner Tochter noch heute das Schloss zu verlassen gedenke.

Die Alte tat, was ihr Herr von ihr verlangte, während dieser seinem Vasallen durch einen anderen Bediensteten bestellen ließ, Janette sei für die Abreise bereit und werde nur noch eingekleidet. Wenig später sprach Gaston dann bei Guisbert im Privatgemach vor, kniete vor ihm nieder, küsste ihm die rechte Hand und bedankte sich für alles, was er für ihn und seine Tochter getan habe.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Brullac“, meinte der junge Marquis mit herablassendem Lächeln. „Und ich versichere Euch meines Wohlwollens, mein Lieber. Doch nun eine gute Reise.“

„Vielen Dank, Herr. Gott sei mit Euch.“

Danach erhob sich der Vasall und machte sich auf den Weg in den Nordflügel des Schlosses, um Janette abzuholen und sie zu ihrem neuen Herrn zu bringen…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Als Gaston de Brullac zusammen mit seiner Tochter den Empfangsraum von Daviaus Freudenhaus betrat, erhob sich der Frauenwirt sofort erfreut und hieß sie willkommen.

„Bitte, setzt Euch doch, Monsieur“, bot er dem Adligen einen Platz an seinen Tisch an, der dieser Aufforderung sofort Folge leistete. Dann wandte sich Daviau an eine andere Frau, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Tische zu säubern, und befahl: „Bring Mademoiselle zu Sabine. Sie weiß schon Bescheid.“

„Ja, Herr“, erwiderte die Angesprochene und nahm Janette bei der Hand. Diese warf noch einmal einen letzten Blick zu ihrem Vater, der während der ganzen Fahrt hierher kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen und sie kaum angesehen hatte. Auch jetzt sah er sie nicht an. Ohne Zweifel war sie für ihn endgültig gestorben. Traurig drehte sich Janette zu der fremden Frau um und folgte dieser. Daviau sah den beiden mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nach. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Adligen.

„Nun, Monsieur de Brullac, bis jetzt scheint mir Eure Tochter sehr fügsam“, sagte Daviau. „Und sie ist wirklich überaus schön.“

„Man versicherte mir, dass die Rötungen in etwa zwei Tagen verschwunden sind“, erwiderte Brullac. „Doch nun sollten wir zum Geschäftlichen kommen, da ich es etwas eilig habe.“

„Natürlich“, gab der Frauenwirt mit schmierigem Lächeln zurück, griff in den Lederbeutel an seinen Gürtel, holte eine Handvoll Geldstücke heraus und legte 15 Goldtaler davon auf dem Tisch, die er dann dem Adligen hinschob. „Hier habt Ihr wie vereinbart den Kaufpreis für das Mädchen. Dafür verzichtet Ihr auf alle Rechte als Vater und werdet mich auch später nicht mehr behelligen, nicht wahr?“

„Da ich Janette nie wieder sehen will, könnt Ihr Euch darauf verlassen, Daviau! Ab diesem Moment habe ich keine Tochter mehr. Sie ist für mich gestorben!“

Mit diesen Worten strich Gaston die ihm zugeschobenen Goldtaler ein, verstaute sie in seinem Geldbeutel und erhob sich dann.

„Ihr nehmt mir eine große Last ab, Daviau, und dafür danke ich Euch. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass sich unsere Wege nie wieder kreuzen. Lebt wohl!“

„Adieu, Monsieur!“

Der Frauenwirt sah mit beinah vergnügtem Lächeln dem Adligen nach, der ihm soeben seine schöne Tochter verkauft hatte. Dabei schien der Edelmann gar nicht zu ahnen, welch einen Schatz er ihm überließ. Nun ja, der junge Marquis du Charmeaux hatte seinem Vasallen gewiss nicht verraten, dass er dessen Tochter bereits bei Daviau vor drei Tagen durch eine schriftliche Nachricht, von einem seiner engsten Diener persönlich überbracht, für sich selbst reserviert hatte. Und nicht nur das. Offensichtlich musste der junge Charmeaux so großen Gefallen an der kleinen Schönheit gefunden haben, dass er keinem erlauben wollte, sie auch nur anzurühren. Denn in seinem Brief hatte er dies dem Frauenwirt quasi befohlen und ihn angewiesen, die junge Janette gut zu behandeln. Dafür würde er sich überaus erkenntlich zeigen. Eine Formulierung, die das Herz des Frauenwirtes gleich höher schlagen ließ, bedeutete dies doch nichts anderes, als dass Janette de Brullac eine wahre Goldgrube für ihn werden würde…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Nachdem die Frau aus dem Empfangsraum Janette in das Zimmer einer großen Blondine geführt hatte, begrüßte diese die junge Dame mit den Worten: „Herzlich willkommen, meine Liebe. Du bist also das neue Mädchen?“

„Ja, ich glaube schon…“, kam es zaghaft über Janettes Lippen.

 „Wie ist denn dein Name, Kleine?“

„Ich heiße Janette… Janette de Brullac…“

Die Blondine lachte herzlich und meinte dann: „Dein Nachname interessiert hier niemanden. Janette also, ja? Und von vornehmer Geburt, wie mir scheint.“

Die junge Dame nickte und sah unsicher zu der ihr immer noch fremden, großen Frau.

„Nun, Herr Daviau meinte, dein Vater will nichts mehr von dir wissen.“

„Ja, er verstieß mich, weil ich seinen Erwartungen nicht entsprach.“

Die Blondine musterte sie mit einem halb mitleidigen Blick, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ach, mach dir nichts draus, Janette. Du bist nicht die erste Adlige, die von Vater oder Ehemann deswegen verstoßen wird. Herr Daviau ist sehr nett und schwärmte mir bereits vor drei Tagen vor, was für ein hübsches Geschöpf du seist. Und nun komm, ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer, wo du dich ausruhen kannst.“

„Danke, Ihr seid überaus freundlich, Madame.“

Die Blondine lachte laut auf.

„Madame? Das ist wirklich gut… köstlich, in der Tat… Nun, ich glaube, wir beide werden gut miteinander auskommen, Janette. Ach, wie dumm! Ich vergaß, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Sabine und es ist nicht nötig, dass du mich mit Madame ansprichst. Da du jetzt zu diesem Haus hier gehörst, bist du so etwas wie eine Freundin oder Schwester für mich. Nenn mich daher also einfach Sabine.“

„Gut, Sabine, dann werde ich Euch… entschuldige… dich… so nennen.“

Die große Blondine nickte ihr mit freundlichem Lächeln zu, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und winkte dem Mädchen, ihr zu folgen. Sie führte sie durch einen langen Flur zu einer Kammer am Ende des Ganges, öffnete die Tür und erklärte, als Janette eintrat: „Dies ist dein Zimmer.“

Die junge Frau sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um, dessen Platz hauptsächlich von einem größeren Bett eingenommen wurde. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein einfacher Holzschrank und am Fenster stand ein Tischchen, auf dem eine Schüssel und ein Krug mit Wasser abgestellt war.

„Welche Funktion hat das?“, fragte Janette und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die seltsame Holzvorrichtung, die an der Decke angebracht war und an der ein langer Vorhang hing, der im Moment noch weggeschoben war und somit den Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Bett freigab.

„Damit man nicht gestört wird, wenn man sich hinlegt“, behauptete Sabine mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Dann wies die Blondine auf den Schrank und erklärte: „Hier kannst du deine Kleider und alles andere unterbringen, was du gerade nicht für deine Arbeit benötigst.“

„Gut, und bekomme ich noch eine Schürze oder einen Kittel, den ich tragen soll, wenn ich meinen Dienst hier im Hause verrichte?“, wollte das Mädchen wissen. Nun trat ein breites Grinsen auf Sabines Gesicht, denn sie begann zu ahnen, dass die Kleine vor ihr nicht wusste, wo sie gelandet war.

„Nein, keinen Kittel, ein Kleid genügt“, antwortete die Blondine. „Herr Daviau wird dir schon sagen, was du anziehen musst. Er wird in Kürze bei dir sein, um sich mit dir zu unterhalten. Bis dahin kannst du dich ja schon einmal ein wenig einrichten. Bis später.“

Sabine verschwand und Janette setzte sich erst einmal auf das Bett. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in diesem Zimmer, obwohl alles frisch und sauber roch und Sabine anscheinend sehr nett war. Dennoch wurde sie den Eindruck nicht los, dass irgendetwas hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Dann näherten sich plötzlich rasch feste Schritte, die Tür wurde geöffnet und der fremde Mann, der vorhin ihren Vater und sie willkommen hieß, trat lächelnd in den Raum.

„Nun, Janette, hast du dich schon etwas eingelebt?“, erkundigte er sich freundlich und setzte sich einfach neben sie. Dem Mädchen gefiel weder, dass er sie einfach bei ihrem Vornamen nannte, noch die Tatsache, dass er einfach ohne Anklopfen in ihr Zimmer trat und sich unaufgefordert auf ihr Bett setzte.

„Wohl kaum, Monsieur, da ich gerade erst angekommen bin“, gab sie ein wenig schnippisch zurück.

Daviau grinste breit.

„Spar dir dein vornehmes Gehabe, Mädchen!“, gab er dann spöttisch zurück. „Dein Vater hat dich mir überlassen, damit du für mich arbeitest. Ich bin also dein neuer Herr und verlange den nötigen Respekt. Dann werden wir gut miteinander auskommen.“

Janette schluckte und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Dann… dann seid Ihr also Monsieur Daviau?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja, Janette, und ich kann wirklich überaus nett sein, wenn du fleißig für mich arbeitest.“

„Ja, das werde ich tun, Monsieur Daviau. Ich werde alle Aufgaben erledigen, so gut ich kann.“

„Nun, das klingt doch recht vielversprechend“, meinte der Frauenwirt etwas freundlicher, hob seine Hand und strich ihr damit leicht über die Wange. Janette zuckte etwas zurück.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen, Kleine?“, fragte Daviau ein wenig mitleidig. Als sie nickte, fuhr er fort: „Ruh dich noch ein paar Tage aus, Janette, bis die Rötungen aus deinem Gesicht völlig abgeklungen sind.“

„Oh, aber ich kann doch trotzdem arbeiten“, widersprach das Mädchen. „Ich kann aufräumen, das Geschirr waschen und…“

„Nein, nein, für derlei Arbeiten beschäftige ich anderes Personal“, unterbrach der Frauenwirt sie. „Du beginnst erst deinen Dienst, wenn du völlig wiederhergestellt bist, hübsche Janette. Mach es dir also gemütlich, richte dich etwas ein, schlaf dich ruhig aus und erhole dich. Umso schneller bist du wieder gesund. Und das wollen wir doch beide, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Monsieur.“

„Ach, und nenn mich nicht Monsieur, sondern sprich mich mit Herr an oder mit Herr Daviau!“

„Ja, Herr Daviau!“

„Sehr gut, Janette. Ich denke, wir beide könnten gut miteinander auskommen“, lobte er sie und erhob sich. Da fiel sein Blick auf den Ehering an ihrer linken Hand und er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger darauf. „Was ist denn das?“

„Mein Ehering, Herr Daviau. Ich bin Witwe!“

Auf das Gesicht des Frauenwirtes trat ein wissendes Grinsen und er nickte.

„Nun, Monsieur de Brullac berichtete mir schon, dass du Unzucht mit einem Jüngling getrieben hast und daher nicht mehr verheiratet werden kannst.“

„Mein Vater log Euch an! Ich habe keine Unzucht getrieben, sondern die Ehe mit einem sehr ehrenwerten jungen Mann vollzogen, den ich liebte. Leider lebt mein Mann nicht mehr…“

„Das tut mir aufrichtig leid, Janette“, sagte Daviau kühl. „Dennoch muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du deinen Ehering abnimmst und weglegst. Es ist nicht üblich, dass die Frauen, die für mich arbeiten, so etwas tragen… hm, sie sind ja auch nicht verheiratet… und du bist es jetzt auch nicht mehr…“

Janette starrte ihren neuen Herrn, der ihr mehr als unsympathisch war, fassungslos an, während sie spürte, dass der Schmerz über den Verlust Philippes wieder in ihr emporstieg. Aber sie wollte sich vor Daviau nicht dermaßen gehenlassen. Dieser blickte sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Sie hörte, wie er die Tür von draußen abschloss und dann davonging. Nun, mochte sie sich jetzt auch an einem anderen Ort befinden, so hatte sich an ihrer Situation nichts geändert. Sie war immer noch eine Gefangene, auch wenn vor ihrer Tür keine zwei Wächter mehr standen. Und welchen Dienst sollte sie wohl bei Herrn Daviau verrichten…?

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Janette verbrachte einige Tage unbehelligt in ihrem neuen Zuhause, eingesperrt in der kleinen Kammer. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie damit, um ihren Mann und die Schwiegereltern zu trauern. Darüber hinaus schlief sie auch sehr viel. Morgens, mittags und abends kamen immer zwei bis drei Frauen zu ihr, die ihr etwas zu essen und zu trinken brachten, ein wenig mit ihr plauderten und ihr beim Waschen sowie beim An- und Auskleiden halfen. Neugierig erkundigten sie sich bei Janette, woher sie komme und warum sie jetzt hier im Hause sei, waren überwiegend freundlich und schienen guter Dinge zu sein. Sie brachten ihr auch zwei Nachhemden sowie ein rotes und ein grünes Kleid, das ihr als Arbeitskleidung dienen sollte, sobald sie wieder gesund wäre. Allerdings verstand Janette nicht, warum sie immer so albern kicherten und lachten, wenn sie wissen wollte, worin denn genau ihr Dienst bestehe.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren“, sagte eines der Mädchen.

„Spätestens dann, wenn du deinen ersten Gast empfängst“, fügte ein anderes hinzu.

„Aha, demnach soll ich also Besucher empfangen?“, mutmaßte Janette und atmete erleichtert auf. Diese Aufgabe schien ihr nicht allzu schwer zu sein. „Bestimmt soll ich sie dann auch bewirten?“

„Wenn der Gast es wünscht…“, stimmte ihr das nächste Mädchen zu und nickte. „Alles halb so schlimm, du wirst sehen. Allerdings solltest du allmählich wirklich deinen Ehering abstreifen. So etwas wirkt sich nur störend auf deine Arbeit aus.“

„Sobald ich arbeite, werde ich den Ring ablegen“, versprach Janette. „Doch bis dahin möchte ich ihn tragen. Er erinnert mich so an Philippe, meinen verstorbenen Mann. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht vergessen.“

„Hör mal, Kleine, ich geb dir einen guten Rat“, mischte sich nun eines der Mädchen ein, das ein wenig älter als die übrigen zu sein schien. „Erwähne gegenüber Herrn Daviau oder einem unserer Gäste niemals etwas über deinen verstorbenen Gatten und lass sie auch niemals deinen Ehering sehen, wenn du dir keinen Ärger einhandeln willst. Am besten ist es wirklich, du streifst das Schmuckstück ab und verbirgst es an einem Ort, den außer dir niemand kennt.“

Das Mädchen hatte dies in einem solch ernsten Ton gesagt, dass Janette diesen Ratschlag beherzigte und ihren Ehering in einem kleinen Lederbeutel verstaute, den sie stets an einem Gürtel unter ihrem Kleid trug.

Schließlich war es soweit, dass Janettes Gesicht wieder verheilt war und sie zum ersten Mal einen Besucher empfangen sollte. Zu diesem Zweck kamen am späten Nachmittag Sabine und zwei andere Damen des Hauses in das Zimmer des Mädchens, um sie in den großen Waschraum zu bringen, der sich neben der Küche befand. Dort wurde die Neue entkleidet und in einen großen Holzbottich gesetzt, der mit heißem Wasser gefüllt war, in das man eine wohlriechende Essenz gegeben hatte, und von den drei anderen Frauen gebadet, bis Sabine befand, dass Janette nun sauber genug war. Danach trocknete man das Mädchen ab und kleidete es in ein rotes Kleid, das an der Abschlusskante mit einem gelben Saum versehen war.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Bediensteten Daviaus, die für die Reinigung des Hauses und damit auch für die einzelnen Zimmer der Freudenmädchen zuständig waren, Janettes Kammer gut durchgelüftet, die Matratze des Bettes mit einem frischen Laken versehen sowie Kissen und Bettdecke neu bezogen. Alles, damit der hohe Gast, der heute Abend erwartet wurde, sich hier wohlfühlen sollte. Es hieß, er hätte bereits für die ganze Nacht mit Janette bezahlt und wolle von niemandem gestört werden.

Aber bis dahin war noch etwas Zeit, so dass Janette, nachdem man sie gebadet und neu eingekleidet hatte, von Sabine in das Privatzimmer Daviaus geführt wurde, damit dieser sie begutachtete. Der Frauenwirt ging um seine Neuerrungenschaft herum und betrachtete sie prüfend, bis er endlich meinte: „Ihr habt sie wundervoll hergerichtet, Sabine. Ich bin sicher, der Herr wird äußerst zufrieden sein.“

Dann wandte er sich an das Mädchen selbst: „Geh jetzt mit Sabine zu den anderen und iss eine Kleinigkeit. Denn ich glaube, den restlichen Abend kommst du nicht mehr dazu.“

Gehorsam tat Janette, was ihr neuer Herr von ihr verlangte, obwohl sie kaum einen Bissen herunterbekam. Sie hatte ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie nachher einen Gast auf ihrem Zimmer empfangen solle. Niemand wollte ihr sagen, was genau sie mit diesem Gast machen sollte. Es hieß nur immer wieder, sie würde es schon sehen. Sie solle nichts weiter tun, als diesem Gast seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, worin immer diese auch beständen. So kehrte Janette schließlich in Begleitung von Sabine auf ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie auf die Ankunft des Mannes warten solle, der ihre Gesellschaft für heute Abend wünsche. Mit einem Kloß in der Kehle hörte sie, wie Sabine das Zimmer wieder abschloss und sich dann entfernte. Nun war sie also völlig allein hier, wusste nicht, was sie tun solle und musste auf einen Unbekannten warten, der sich allerdings viel Zeit ließ. Der Raum wurde von mehreren Kerzen in Kerzenhaltern erleuchtet, die rechts und links jeweils in der Ecke standen, da es draußen schon dunkel war und man bereits hörte, wie sich die umliegenden Wirtshäuser zusehends mit Menschen füllten. Doch sie wartete immer noch auf ihren Gast. Die Zeit schien sich unendlich lange hinzuziehen und Janette bemerkte, dass sie allmählich müde wurde. In der Gewissheit, dass sie bestimmt erwachte, wenn ihr Besucher kam, legte sie sich in ihrem roten Kleid auf das Bett, schloss die Augen und glitt in einen leichten Schlummer. Sie erwachte erst wieder, als sie hörte, dass jemand ihre Tür aufschloss. Sofort setzte sie sich auf und richtete ihren Blick auf den Gast, den sie empfangen sollte. Wie groß war ihr Erstaunen, als sie sah, dass Guisbert du Charmeaux das Zimmer betrat, ihr ein Lächeln schenkte und hinter sich wieder die Tür abschloss.

„Wir wollen doch nicht gestört werden“, erklärte er dann, als er sich wieder Janette zuwandte.

„Ihr seid also der Gast, den ich heute empfangen soll?“, fragte Janette zaghaft und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Guisbert nickte, kam näher und setzte sich dann unaufgefordert auf den Rand des Bettes. Er ergriff eine Hand der jungen Frau, führte sie zum Munde und küsste sie dann. Erschrocken entzog Janette ihm ihre Hand und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Was soll das, Guisbert? Warum tut Ihr so etwas?!“

Der junge Marquis erwiderte grinsend: „Weil ich dich überaus bewundere, Janette. Du bist so schön, so leidenschaftlich, ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken. Hoffentlich hat Daviau dich auch gut behandelt?“

„Ja, ja, man behandelt mich hier gut, aber… aber was redet Ihr denn da, Guisbert?“

„Ich kann deine Überraschung gut verstehen, liebste Janette, denn bisher habe ich dir nie gezeigt, wie begehrenswert ich dich finde“, gab er zurück. „Doch ich musste mich beherrschen, musste mich zurücknehmen, denn du warst die Braut meines Freundes Robert…“

„Er hat mir Gewalt angetan, Guisbert!“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß… er erzählte es mir… und es tut mir so überaus leid für dich“, murmelte der junge Adlige, rückte näher an sie heran und legte behutsam einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Nicht!“, entgegnete Janette und schüttelte den Arm ihres Besuchers ab.

„Du bist noch schüchtern, das dachte ich mir“, wisperte er und näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren. Sie starrte ihn angstvoll an. „Robert versteht nicht, mit Frauen umzugehen, aber ich kann es, Janette. Hab doch keine Angst, komm… vertrau mir… ich kann überaus zärtlich sein.“

„Nein, nicht, Guisbert, hört auf damit!“, rief das Mädchen aus und sprang vom Bett. Der Jüngling tat es ihr gleich, umfasste ihre Taille und presste sie gegen seinen Körper. Sie spürte deutlich sein starkes Glied an ihrem Hinterteil.

„Was soll das, Guisbert, wollt Ihr mir etwa auch Gewalt antun wie Euer Freund?!“

„Keineswegs, Janette, keineswegs“, hauchte er ihr mit erregter Stimme leise ins Ohr. „Ich verlange nur das Recht, das mir zusteht!“

„Welches Recht denn?!“

„Du bist die Tochter meines Vasallen und hast zudem geheiratet und schon die Ehe mit deinem Mann vollzogen, ohne dass ich mein Recht einfordern konnte“, wisperte er zärtlich. „Ich fordere weiter nichts als das _Jus primae noctis_ [1], das mir als Lehnsherr deines Vaters und damit auch als der deine zusteht. Also komm, erfülle deine Pflicht, süße Janette!“

„Nein, bitte verlangt das nicht von mir, Guisbert!“, schluchzte Janette auf und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien.

„Ach komm, zier dich nicht so! Dein Vater, Gaston de Brullac, soll auch kein Kostverächter sein, wenn einer der Bauern, die ihm unterstehen, sich eine hübsche Braut nimmt. Genau wie er verlange ich jetzt auch mein Recht.“

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht! Bedenkt doch, dass ich das Patenkind Eures Vaters bin!“

„Daran habe ich gedacht und deshalb auch dafür gesorgt, dass Daviau dich gut behandelt, nachdem dein Vater sich dazu entschloss, dich zu verstoßen und an den Frauenwirt zu verkaufen. Nur mir und meinem Wohlwollen hast du es zu verdanken, dass dich in diesem Etablissement bisher kein Mann berühren durfte. Du siehst also, Janette, wie sehr ich dich mag. Komm jetzt, erfülle deine Pflicht und leg dich wieder aufs Bett. Sonst sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, mir mein Recht mit Gewalt zu nehmen… aber das würde ich nur äußerst ungern tun, süßes Mädchen…“

Janette weinte leise, während Guisbert allmählich seinen Griff um ihre Taille lockerte und sie behutsam auf das Bett zurück bugsierte. Sie legte sich gehorsam nieder und ließ die Küsse und Liebkosungen des jungen Marquis widerstandslos über sich ergehen. Als er ihr schließlich befahl, sich auszuziehen, gehorchte sie ihm unter Tränen, und entkleidete dann auf sein Geheiß hin auch ihn. Danach zwang er sie, sich wieder ins Bett zurückzulegen und ihm zu Willen zu sein. Es dauerte zwar nicht lange, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Guisbert der zweite Mann war, der sie auf diese Weise herabgesetzt und entwürdigt hatte. Deutlicher konnte man einem Menschen nicht klar machen, dass er seinen Status eingebüßt hatte und wertlos geworden war… sie war jetzt zu einem gesellschaftlichen Nichts geworden… zu einem Nichts… einem Nichts… Nichts…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[1] Jus primae noctis = das sog. „Recht der ersten Nacht“, bei dem der Lehnsherr angeblich das Recht darauf hatte, die erste Nacht mit der frisch vermählten Braut eines unter ihm stehenden Abhängigen zu verbringen. Es ist allerdings unter Gelehrten umstritten, ob dieses „Recht der ersten Nacht“ wirklich jemals in dieser Form existiert hat oder ob es sich dabei lediglich um einen Mythos handelt._


	23. Chapter 23

**Paris, Anno Domini 1114** :

Es waren viele Jahre ins Land gegangen, seit Guisbert das erste Mal mit Janette geschlafen hatte. Nach dieser demütigenden Erfahrung wurde sie am anderen Tag von Daviau darüber aufgeklärt, dass ihr Vater sie ihm verkauft habe, er der Betreiber eines Bordells sei und sie für ihn als Prostituierte arbeiten müsse. Allerdings hätte der junge Marquis du Charmeaux sie für die nächste Zeit allein für sich reserviert und dafür bereits sehr gut bezahlt. Sie müsse also vorerst mit keinem anderen Mann schlafen, als mit dem Herrn Guisbert.

Schockiert hatte Janette sich dies damals angehört und als sie wenig später darüber mit Sabine sprach, bekam sie zu hören, welch ein Glück sie habe, von einem Adligen zunächst als alleinige Favoritin bestellt worden zu sein. Denn Daviau pflegte einen Neuzugang üblicherweise so vielen Männern wie möglich als ‚Jungfrau‘ oder als ‚Unerfahrene, die noch dringend weiterer Erfahrungen bedürfe‘ anzupreisen, da er auf diese Weise sehr viel mehr Geld als sonst einnehmen konnte. Die Kunden waren nämlich verrückt nach jungen, unerfahrenen Frauen und im Normalfall hätte Janette letzte Nacht nicht nur einen Freier zufriedenstellen müssen, sondern mindestens zehn oder mehr.

Diese Auskunft trieb der jungen Frau die Tränen in die Augen und sie erklärte Sabine, dass sie hier keinen Tag länger bliebe. Daraufhin starrte die nur einige Jahre ältere Prostituierte sie an und warnte sie in ernstem Ton davor, ja nicht davonzulaufen. Es sei noch keiner gelungen, Daviau zu entfliehen. Er habe viele Kontakte, auch zu den Stadtwächtern, und wenn man Janette wieder zurückbrächte, würde der Frauenwirt sie hart bestrafen.

Natürlich versuchte Janette es trotzdem, wurde aufgegriffen und danach von ihrem neuen Herrn mit einem Stock hart auf die Innenflächen der Hand und das nackte Gesäß geschlagen, bis es sich rötete. Dabei war Daviau nicht zimperlich, so dass jeder Schlag weh tat. Als Guisbert dann in derselben Nacht mit ihr schlief, spürte sie nicht nur die Demütigung darüber, von ihm zu seiner bevorzugten Hure gemacht worden zu sein, sondern tatsächlich auch starke körperliche Schmerzen, die sich bei jeder heftigen Bewegung intensivierten. Infolgedessen fügte sie sich vorerst und wurde etwa ein halbes Jahr lang von Guisbert mehrmals in der Woche aufgesucht. Danach hörte sie, dass er Hochzeit hielt und nicht mehr die Absicht habe, je wieder Gast im Hause des Herrn Daviau zu sein.

Dennoch bezahlte er den Frauenwirt auch weiterhin dafür, dass dieser Janette gut behandelte und keinem anderen zur Verfügung stellte. Aber der junge Marquis tat das keineswegs aus Mitleid oder Menschenfreundlichkeit, sondern vielmehr aus einem Schuldgefühl heraus, denn seine Halbschwester erwartete ein Kind. Natürlich glaubte Guisbert, dass es von ihm sei, während Janette fest davon überzeugt war, sie trage das Kind von Philippe unter ihrem Herzen. Doch sie behielt diese Vermutung für sich, empfand ihre Schwangerschaft trotz all des Ungemachs, in welches sie geraten war, als großes Glück und gewann dadurch allmählich wieder ihren Lebensmut zurück, gab es doch nun etwas, für das sich zu leben lohnte.

Sie gab sich sogar der Hoffnung hin, dass Daviau sie womöglich mit dem Kinde unbehelligt ziehen ließ, sobald es auf der Welt war, da Guisbert bereits geäußert hatte, nicht mehr an ihr interessiert zu sein. Und Daviau hätte bestimmt keine Verwendung für eine Witwe, die ein Kind großziehen musste. Diesbezüglich führte sie mit ihm sogar ein längeres Gespräch, bei dem er ihr in Ruhe zuhörte, sein Verständnis für ihren Wunsch bekundete und versprach, dass er sie mitsamt dem Kinde freilassen würde, wenn sie fleißig sei und den Kaufpreis, den er seinerzeit ihrem Vater für sie zahlte, bei ihm abarbeitete. Aufgrund dieser Aussage schöpfte Janette neue Hoffnung und begann damit, alles für ihr neues Leben in einer besonderen Ecke ihres Schrankes zu verstauen. Hier bewahrte sie auch ihren kleinen Lederbeutel auf, in dem sich ihr Ehering befand. Oft, wenn sie allein war, nahm sie ihn heraus, streifte ihn über den linken Ringfinger und erinnerte sich voller Liebe an Philippe und daran, dass ihr wenigstens sein Kind bleiben würde.

„Sie konnten dich nicht ganz auslöschen, Liebster“, dachte Janette dabei und war mehr denn je dazu entschlossen, alles zu tun, um das Leben als Hure in einem Frauenhaus so rasch wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen. Danach würde sie mit dem Kind aus Paris fortgehen, um irgendwo auf einem großen Hof eine Anstellung als Magd zu finden und somit auf anständige Art und Weise ihr Brot zu verdienen. Auf dem Land gab es immer Arbeit und Personal war daher jederzeit willkommen, sogar eine Witwe mit Kind.

Janette konnte nicht ahnen, dass Guisbert ihrem Frauenwirt bereits die Anweisung gegeben hatte, dass man ihr das Kind sofort nach der Geburt wegnehmen und zu ihm ins Schloss bringen solle. Dabei ging Guisbert, alles andere als erfreut über die Schwangerschaft Janettes, wie selbstverständlich davon aus, dass seine Halbschwester, ohnehin nicht von sehr kräftiger Statur, nach der Geburt überaus geschwächt sei und daher kaum etwas davon mitbekommen würde, was mit ihrem Kinde geschah. Sollte sie wider Erwarten nicht im Kindbettfieber sterben, sondern sich wieder erholen, könne man ihr ja sagen, das Kindlein wäre tot zur Welt gekommen. Danach dürfe Daviau mit Janette machen, was er wolle.

Der Frauenwirt erwartete daher also voller Ungeduld den Tag, an dem sein bislang schönster Neuerwerb ihr Kind zur Welt brachte. Damit alles gut verlief, holte er sogar eine Hebamme ins Haus, die Janette bei der Geburt zur Seite stehen würde. Darüber hinaus weihte er Sabine und noch ein anderes Freudenmädchen, das zu seinen engsten Vertrauten gehörte, in den Plan des jungen Marquis ein, der sein Kind bei sich haben wolle. Und es verlief genau so, wie Guisbert es sich wünschte.

Die Geburt war schwer, denn das Kind schien nicht ins Leben kommen zu wollen. Als das kleine Mädchen schließlich das Licht der Welt erblickte, war Janette so erschöpft, dass sie nur kurz lächelte, als sie den ersten schwachen Schrei des Säuglings hörte, und danach sofort das Bewusstsein verlor und ins Fieber fiel. Während dieser Zeit wurde das Neugeborene gewaschen, gewickelt und in eine warme Decke gepackt. Danach übergab Sabine das Kind Daviau, der sich in einen langen Kapuzenmantel hüllte und es selbst zum Schloss brachte. Guisbert empfing den Frauenwirt allein in seinem Privatzimmer, wo er erfuhr, dass Janette ein Mädchen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Danach holte Daviau, dessen Gesicht unter der Kapuze gut verborgen war, unter seinem Mantel das stille Neugeborene hervor und übergab es dem jungen Marquis. Diesen beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl, als er in das Gesicht seiner vermeintlichen Tochter blickte, denn die Kleine ließ schon jetzt eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer schönen Mutter erkennen. Und überrascht stellte er fest, dass ihn das Neugeborene keineswegs so kalt ließ, wie er vorher immer geglaubt hatte. Dennoch wusste er natürlich, dass er das Kind nicht behalten konnte, denn seine Ehefrau Aurelie war selbst guter Hoffnung. Er wollte ihr weder zumuten, dieses Kind der Sünde zusammen mit ihren legitimen Kindern aufzuziehen, noch sie mit dem Wissen belasten, dass es sich bei dem kleinen Mädchen in seinen Armen um seine illegitime Tochter handelte, die einer höchst sündigen Tat entsprungen war. Er musste wahrhaftig den Verstand verloren haben, dass er sich mit Janette eingelassen und sie ein halbes Jahr zu seiner Geliebten gemacht hatte. Oh, aber welcher Mann konnte schon den Verführungskünsten einer solch schönen Evastochter widerstehen? Nun, sie würde ihn jedenfalls nie wieder sehen, denn er beabsichtigte nicht, je wieder einen Fuß in das Frauenhaus des Claude Daviau zu setzen. Und das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen, seine leibliche Tochter, musste an einen Ort und zu Menschen kommen, wo man sie lehrte und dazu anhielt, für ihre sündhafte Existenz jeden Tag Buße zu tun… und dadurch auch ihn entsühnte, indem er dieses Kind, dem er aus einem Impuls heraus den Namen ‚Blanche‘ gab, der Heiligen Mutter Kirche überließ und Blanche‘s Erziehung durch eine großzügige Spende seinerseits unterstützte.

Selbstverständlich konnte Guisbert die Ankunft eines Säuglings, der irgendwann laut zu weinen begann, weil er Hunger verspürte, nicht vor seiner Ehefrau verheimlichen. Und so tischte er der gutgläubigen Aurelie die herzzerreißende Geschichte auf, dass es sich bei dem neugeborenen Mädchen um das Kind einer weit entfernten Cousine von ihm handelte, deren Ehemann ins Heilige Land gezogen sei und dabei bedauerlicherweise bei dem Kampf gegen die Ungläubigen ums Leben kam. Zu allem Unglück sei seine Verwandte bei der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben und man habe daher die kleine Waise zu ihm gebracht. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, empfand Aurelie Mitleid mit dem Säugling und erklärte sich sofort dazu bereit, es wie ihr eigenes Kind aufziehen zu wollen. Guisbert war beschämt von der Güte seiner jungen Frau, überließ das Neugeborene zunächst ihr und rief dann den Kaplan zu sich, dem er den Auftrag gab, ein achtbares Nonnenkloster für das kleine Waisenmädchen zu finden, wo es gut versorgt und erzogen wurde, denn ‚Blanche‘ sei von ihren Eltern dazu bestimmt worden, dereinst selbst den Schleier zu nehmen und eine Braut Gottes zu werden.

Und während auf diese Weise ein weiteres unschuldiges Leben durch die intriganten Lügen des egoistischen, selbstgefälligen Guisbert du Charmeaux in eine bestimmte Richtung gelenkt wurde, erzählte man Janette, nachdem sie einige Tage später das Fieber überwunden hatte, dass ihre neugeborene Tochter viel zu schwach zur Welt gekommen und kurze Zeit nach der Geburt verstorben sei. Diese Nachricht ließ die ohnehin sehr geschwächte Janette völlig verzweifeln und sie weinte drei Tage lang ununterbrochen um ihre verstorbene Tochter, bis sie vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr konnte.

Daviau gewährte der jungen Wöchnerin eine Ruhezeit, bis sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen war und er meinte, sie sei nun wieder in der Lage, für ihn zu arbeiten. Zu diesem Zweck bestellte er sie einige Tage später in sein Zimmer und teilte ihr genau dies mit. Janette, die aufgrund ihrer Trauer um den Verlust des Kindes völlig vergessen hatte, wo sie sich eigentlich befand und wem sie gehörte, war zunächst entsetzt, dann flehte sie Daviau an, ihr doch eine andere Arbeit zu geben, damit sie den Kaufpreis für sich abarbeitete. Sie würde auch alles tun, was er verlange. Mit höhnischer Stimme und spöttischem Lächeln erklärte ihr der Zuhälter daraufhin, dass ihre Vereinbarung, sie könne sich von dem Dienst an ihm freikaufen, nichtig wäre, da ihr Kind ja gestorben sei und es nun keinen Grund mehr gäbe, warum er sie gehen lassen sollte. Danach verlangte er von Janette, ihm zu Willen zu sein, da ihm als Herr der ‚erste Ritt‘ gebühre, bevor er sie anderen Männern überließe. Die junge Frau versuchte, aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten, aber Daviau war schneller, ergriff sie am Handgelenk, warf sie auf das Bett und nahm sie mit Gewalt. Als er mit ihr fertig war, erklärte er hart: „Wenn du dich mir noch einmal widersetzt, lasse ich dich auspeitschen und deine Wunden mit Salz einreiben! Du tust ab jetzt alles, was ich dir befehle, verstanden?!“

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an begann Janette, regulär als Freudenmädchen für Daviau zu arbeiten. Zwar versuchte sie noch einige Male, ihm zu entkommen und aus Paris zu flüchten, aber der gelbe Saum an ihrer Kleidung verriet jedem, dass sie eine Hure war. Zudem war Daviau mit vielen Söldnern der Stadtwache bekannt, denen das hübsche Gesicht des ‚Mädchens von edlem Geblüt‘ , wie Daviau Janette seinen Kunden gegenüber anpries, um den hohen Preis zu rechtfertigen, den er für sie verlangte, bald wohlvertraut war. Hinzu kam, dass die Söldner, welche die flüchtige Hübschlerin aufgriffen, fast immer die Gelegenheit nutzten, ihre Lust an Janette zu stillen, denn wann kamen sie schon einmal dazu, umsonst mit einer der teuren Huren Daviaus zu schlafen? Außerdem ließ der Frauenwirt sich nicht lumpen, wenn sie ihm die Entflohene zurückbrachten, zahlte ihnen eine großzügige Belohnung, so dass sie regelrecht Ausschau nach der flüchtigen Janette hielten.

Die junge Frau sah bald ein, dass sie Daviau nie entkommen würde, und fügte sich endlich ihrem Schicksal. Was brachte es schließlich, sich für eine misslungene Flucht halbtot schlagen zu lassen? Selbst wenn sie blutige Striemen auf dem Rücken durch die Peitschenschläge ihres Zuhälters hatte, musste sie ihren Freiern zu Willen sein. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte Janette sich eine Art gleichgültige Abgestumpftheit an, wenn sie mit den verschiedenen Männern schlief, damit sie das Leben als Hure ertragen konnte. Und da sie aufgrund ihres hübschen Gesichts und der Behauptung Daviaus, sie sei ‚von edlem Geblüt‘ , bei den Kunden sehr gefragt war, verdiente der Frauenwirt überaus gut an ihr und war ihr bald wieder gewogen.

In all den Jahren bekam Janette schließlich auch mit, dass ihr Herr immer wieder neue, blutjunge Mädchen in sein Bordell mitbrachte oder von irgendeinem Hafen sogenanntes ‚Frischfleisch‘ erwarb, während er andere, langjährige Prostituierte, die bei ihm arbeiteten, sich entweder freikaufen ließ, an andere Bordelle verkaufte oder sie auf die Straße schickte. Denn Daviau befand nur sehr junge Mädchen, schöne Mädchen und Frauen oder besonders gute Verführerinnen für wert, seine wohlhabenden oder adligen Kunden in ihren eigenen Zimmern zu bedienen.

Janette empfand Mitleid mit ihren Kolleginnen, die auf der Straße anschaffen gehen mussten, und hasste Daviau für sein schäbiges Verhalten abgrundtief. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn umgebracht, aber sie war ja nur eine schwache Frau. Es hatte sie sehr getroffen, als sie eines Tages Therese, die doch einst auf dem Schloss ihre Kammerjungfer gewesen war, im Bordell wiedersah und von ihr berichtet bekam, wie Guisbert es geschafft hatte, ihr die Zunge zu lösen, sie danach auspeitschen und mehrere Tage einsperren ließ, bevor er sie vom Schloss jagte. Sie hätte dann einige Zeit als Schankmagd in einem Wirtshaus gearbeitet, bis Daviau sie dem Wirt abkaufte, damit sie hier im Bordell arbeiten sollte. Doch Therese, obwohl mit einem hübschen Antlitz versehen, fand keinen rechten Anklang bei den Gästen des Frauenwirtes und wurde daher bald auf die Straße geschickt. Das arme Mädchen hielt dieses Leben jedoch nicht lange durch, erkrankte bald darauf und starb.

Therese war die Erste von Daviaus Frauen, deren Tod Janette zu beklagen hatte. Doch ihr blieb nicht verborgen, dass es immer wieder Mädchen und Frauen gab, die sich dem Frauenwirt zu widersetzen wagten, so wie sie es einst getan hatte. Und diesen Widerspenstigen erging es darum nicht besser. Auch sie wurden hart bestraft, geschlagen, mit einem Stock verprügelt oder von Daviau ausgepeitscht, bis er ihren Willen gebrochen hatte und sie sich widerstandlos ihrem Schicksal fügten. Die Mädchen und Frauen konnten sich nur gegenseitig Trost spenden, da niemand sonst Mitleid mit ihnen empfand. Sie waren ja nichts weiter als Huren, von der Gesellschaft verachtet und als Sünderinnen angesehen.

Umso mehr erstaunte es Janette, dass einige von Daviaus Frauen den Zuhälter anscheinend wirklich liebten, alles taten, um ihm zu gefallen und ihn bei gelegentlichen Klagen der Gespräche untereinander vor den anderen Freudenmädchen in Schutz nahmen. Sie könnten froh sein, dass sie Aufnahme in seinem Hause gefunden hätten, er sorge doch gut für sie und sei überaus freundlich. Außerdem wären ihre Freier alles hoch angesehene Männer und Adlige, die doch recht gepflegt und von angenehmer Wesensart wären, wenn man ihnen ihre Wünsche erfülle. Es gäbe Schlimmeres im Leben als in einem Luxusbordell zu arbeiten. Dem konnten Janette und einige andere zwar nicht zustimmen, aber sie schwiegen, denn es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Daviau’s Lieblinge ihrem Herrn etwaige Beschwerden der anderen Freudenmädchen zutrugen und niemand wollte eine strenge Bestrafung riskieren.

Natürlich wurde Janette, nachdem sie von Guisbert freigegeben worden war, durch Sabine und einige andere der älteren Prostituierten in manchen Techniken unterrichtet, die Männern höchste Lust bescherten und zweifellos ein hohes Trinkgeld nach sich zogen. Sabine, die wusste, wie unglücklich Janette über ihre Situation war, gab ihr unter vier Augen den Rat, sich heimlich immer einen winzigen Betrag von diesem Trinkgeld abzuzweigen, damit Daviau es nicht bemerkte. Auf diese Weise könne sie sich möglicherweise genügend Geld zusammensparen, um sich irgendwann von dem Zuhälter freizukaufen.

„Ach, er wird mich niemals gehen lassen“, seufzte Janette.

„Nur Mut“, meinte Sabine. „Eines Tages wirst du ihm zu alt sein und dann ist es ihm vermutlich egal, ob er dich auf die Straße schickt oder ob du dich von ihm freikaufst.“

Wehmütig dachte Janette an Sabine zurück, die im letzten Frühjahr an einem plötzlich auftretenden Fieber gestorben war. Sie war immer die eigentliche Mutter für alle Frauen und Mädchen in Daviaus Bordell gewesen, der sie – obwohl sie schon zu den älteren Frauen zählte – stets als seine Vertraute behandelt und geschätzt hatte. Seit Sabine‘s Tod wurde erst offensichtlich, wie sehr sie sie alle vor der Grausamkeit und Ungerechtigkeit des gewalttätigen Frauenwirtes geschützt hatte. Denn ihr Platz wurde von Bettine eingenommen, die ihren Kolleginnen keinesfalls so wohlgesonnen war wie Sabine, sondern eifersüchtig darauf achtete, dass niemand ihr ihren Platz als Daviau's Favoritin streitig machte. Wollte man also ein einigermaßen erträgliches Leben im Frauenhaus führen, musste man sich mit Bettine gut stellen. Doch Janette konnte dieses rotblonde Biest nicht ausstehen und ging ihr daher möglichst aus dem Weg. Natürlich besorgte Daviau rasch eine Nachfolgerin, die den Platz Sabines im Bordell einnehmen sollte. Und so kam Anne zu ihnen, eine rundliche, recht mütterlich wirkende Frau mit sanften, grauen Augen, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Sabine besaß und daher fast sofort Janettes Sympathie gewann.

Anne stammte aus England und war von ihrem Ehemann verstoßen worden, weil sie anscheinend unfruchtbar war. Mit nichts weiter als dem, was sie auf dem Leibe trug, hatte er sie aus dem Haus gejagt und sie wusste keinen anderen Weg, als ihren Körper feilzubieten. Ein Seemann griff sie am Hafen auf und nahm sie mit auf sein Schiff, in dem sich noch ein paar andere Frauen befanden. Einen Tag später waren sie schon auf dem Weg nach Frankreich, wo man sie gleich nach ihrer Ankunft an verschiedene Männer verkaufte, die auf dem Pier stehend offensichtlich schon auf sie gewartet hatten. Daviau fand Anne wohl sofort ziemlich anziehend, denn er griff als Erster nach ihr und zahlte dem Kapitän des Schiffes den geforderten Preis. Auf dem Weg zum Bordell erklärte er der Engländerin in freundlichem Ton, dass sie es bei ihm gut haben würde, wenn sie willig und fügsam sei. Es gäbe genügend Kunden, die rundliche Weiber wie sie bevorzugten.

Als Daviau bemerkte, wie gut sich Anne mit Janette verstand, übertrug er es dem ‚vornehmen Mädchen‘ , wie er sie spöttisch ansprach, der Neuen alle Techniken beizubringen, die man einst auch sie gelehrt hatte, um den Freiern höchste Wonnen zu verschaffen. Janette tat dies und erhielt auf diese Weise Gelegenheit, ihre Bekanntschaft mit Anne zu vertiefen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie richtige Freundinnen waren, sich gegenseitig austauschten, mit Ratschlägen halfen und sich, so oft sie konnten, allein in Annes Zimmer zusammensetzten, um sich gegenseitig ihr Leid zu klagen und zu trösten.

Vor einigen Monaten jedoch stellte sich überraschend heraus, dass Anne schwanger war. Es fing damit an, dass sie eines Morgens über Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühle klagte. Doch da dies im Lauf des Tages verging, war Daviau noch nicht besorgt. Anne konnte abends ja arbeiten und damit war für ihn alles in Ordnung. Die Schwierigkeiten begannen erst, als sie sich halbnackt mit einem ihrer Stammkunden im Bett befand und Zärtlichkeiten austauschte. Nach einem ausgiebigen Kuss wurde ihr plötzlich übel und sie erbrach sich... unglücklicherweise auf dem Bauch des Freiers, der sich erst erschrak und dann lauthals losbrüllte. Anne entschuldigte sich fortwährend für das Malheur, während sie den Leib des Mannes mit einem Lappen und Wasser reinigte. Doch nicht einmal, nachdem sie den Kunden wieder saubergemacht hatte, wollte er sich beruhigen, sondern zog sich grummelnd an und verließ sie augenblicklich, nur um schnurstracks zu Daviau eilen und sich darüber zu beschweren, dass er eine kranke Frau für sich arbeiten ließ. Um den Mann zu beschwichtigen und auch weiterhin als Kunden zu behalten, zahlte ihm der Frauenwirt den bereits entrichteten Hurenlohn zurück und entschuldigte sich demütig noch einige Male. Doch kaum hatte Anne's Stammkunde das Haus verlassen, begab sich Daviau rasch in das Zimmer der Engländerin, mit deren Diensten er bisher stets äußerst zufrieden war. Er fand sie auf dem Rand des Bettes sitzend vor, ihre Arme um den Bauch geschlungen und das Gesicht schmerzverzogen.

„Was ist los, Anne?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Herr. Mir wurde auf einmal so übel… und es tut mir so leid wegen des Malheurs… ich hoffe, Monsieur Raimont ist nicht allzu ungehalten deswegen. Ich bin so untröstlich, Herr…“

„Ach, das bekommen wir schon wieder hin… Komm, Anne, leg dich hin. Ich lasse gleich nach einem Arzt schicken!“

Es erwies sich als unnötig, den Arzt zu holen, da eine der älteren Prostituierten, die sich auf Geheiß Daviaus zu der Engländerin begab, nach einer Weile wiederkam und ihm mitteilte, dass alle Anzeichen für eine Schwangerschaft sprachen. Um sicherzugehen, bestellte der Frauenwirt am nächsten Tag eine Hebamme, die nach einer Untersuchung Annes deren Schwangerschaft bestätigte.

Natürlich war Daviau darüber äußerst wütend, schrie die Engländerin an und schlug ihr schließlich einige Male ins Gesicht, bevor er unter lautem Fluchen ihr Zimmer verließ. Danach schlüpfte Janette unbemerkt in die Kammer ihrer Freundin, wischte ihr das Gesicht mit einem kalten Lappen sauber und tröstete sie. Anne war dankbar, wusste jedoch auch nicht, wie es zu der Schwangerschaft gekommen war. In ihrer Ehe blieb ihr dies versagt, obwohl sie ihren Pflichten als Gattin gehorsam nachkam und auch verzweifelte Gebete an Gott und an die Jungfrau Maria richtete. Und nun, wo sie an einem Ort lebte und arbeitete, an dem kein anständiger Mensch sein Kind großziehen würde, war sie guter Hoffnung.

Anne's Schwangerschaft erinnerte Janette schmerzhaft an ihre eigene und sie dachte wehmütig daran, dass ihre Tochter kurz nach der Geburt gestorben war. Für sie war es wohl zu spät, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber nicht für Anne. Und so beschloss Janette, ihrer Freundin zu helfen. Als Erstes suchte sie das Gespräch mit Daviau und schlug ihm vor, dass sie für die Engländerin mitarbeiten wollte.

„Gut gemeint“, sagte der Frauenwirt. „Aber wie willst du das bewerkstelligen? Du hast deine eigene Kundschaft, die du keinesfalls vernachlässigen darfst. Außerdem bevorzugen Annes Freier ein etwas kräftigeres Weibsbild. Wie man es auch dreht und wendet, die Schwangerschaft der Engländerin beschert mir einen nicht unerheblichen Verdienstausfall.“

„Die Ausländerin hat uns eben getäuscht“, mischte sich Bettine in das Gespräch ein. „Du hättest auf mich hören und die Finger von einer Ausländerin lassen sollen, Claude.“

„Aber Anne kann doch nichts dafür!“, versuchte Janette ihre Freundin in Schutz zu nehmen. „Sie kann sich selbst nicht erklären, wie sie schwanger werden konnte. Als sie verheiratet war, blieb ihr dieses Glück versagt.“

„Glück?!“, höhnte Daviau. „Solange Anne schwanger ist, kann sie nicht für mich arbeiten… und was sollen wir erst mit dem Balg machen, wenn es da ist? Ein schreiendes Gör kann ich in meinem Hause nicht gebrauchen!“

„Dann lasst Anne ziehen und sich woanders Arbeit suchen“, erwiderte Janette und sah den Frauenwirt hoffnungsvoll an.

„Von wegen!“, fauchte Bettine, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Janette herausfordernd an. „Unser Herr hat Geld für sie bezahlt, das sie erst einmal abarbeiten muss. Und bevor wir sie bei anderen Leuten arbeiten lassen, kann sie sich auch hier im Hause nützlich machen, bis sie geworfen hat. Danach können wir noch einmal darüber reden, ob sie uns eine Abfindung zahlt oder einer ihrer Freier, dessen Favoritin sie ist, sich dazu bereit erklärt, sie auszulösen und bei sich aufzunehmen. Doch wir beide wissen, Janette, dass dieser Fall beinahe aussichtslos ist. Es sei denn, du treibst Geld auf, um deine Freundin freizukaufen, Mademoiselle! Glaubst du, einer deiner früheren Bekannten aus dem Adelskreis ist dazu bereit, auch nur einen Pfennig für Anne auszugeben, die vermutlich bald wie ein Pfannkuchen aussehen wird?“

„Es reicht, Bettine!“, wies Daviau seine Favoritin zurecht und wandte sich dann in freundlichem Ton an Janette. „Wirklich lobenswert, dass du mehr arbeiten willst, aber ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts. Kümmere dich um deine Stammkunden und die anderen Freier, die dich begehren. Damit dürftest du genügend zu tun haben. Anne kann sich ja tatsächlich im Hause nützlich machen, damit ich mein Geld für sie nicht völlig umsonst ausgegeben habe.“

Janette schwieg, denn es hatte keinen Sinn, an die Menschlichkeit oder den Gerechtigkeitssinn in Daviau zu appellieren, denn er besaß davon kaum etwas. Für ihn waren alle seine Frauen nur Dinge, die er zu seinen Zwecken ausnutzte, bis sie verbraucht waren. Dann jedoch konnte er sie nicht schnell genug wieder loswerden. Und es sah ganz so aus, als wäre Anne die nächste, die er loszuwerden gedachte. Denn obgleich sie fleißig die ihr aufgetragenen Hausarbeiten versah, ließ Daviau keine Gelegenheit aus, sie bei dem geringsten Fehler zu züchtigen. Es war so schlimm, dass schließlich auch noch andere Freudenmädchen außer ihr sich dazu genötigt sahen, Anne in Schutz zu nehmen. Das führte dazu, dass Daviau sie einige Monate lang in Ruhe ließ und sich kaum um sie kümmerte, während alle außer Bettine, die sich als Herrin des Hauses aufspielte und auf die übrigen herabsah, sich um das Wohlergehen der sanften Anne sorgten und sich täglich erkundigten, wie sie sich fühle. Die Engländerin wurde zusehends runder und machte einen zufriedenen Eindruck, von dem sich Bettine offenbar provoziert fühlte. Denn ihre Bemerkungen gegenüber Anne wurden immer giftiger und endeten schließlich in der Prophezeiung: „Du und dein Kind seid hier nicht willkommen! Warts nur ab! Du kommst noch aus dem Haus, ehe deine Brut das Licht der Welt erblickt!“

Daviau kümmerte sich nicht um die Kommentare seiner Favoritin, wollte allerdings auch keinerlei Beschwerden von den anderen über Bettine hören. Man solle ihn mit dem Weibergezänk nicht behelligen, er habe anderes zu tun.

In der Tat schien Bettines Eifersucht gegenstandslos, da sich in Paris zusehends mysteriöse Todesfälle häuften, die man sich nicht erklären konnte. Schließlich rief man öffentlich aus, dass eine unbekannte Epidemie die Stadt heimsuchte und man sich daher sehr in Acht nehmen solle und alles, was einem verdächtig erscheine, sofort der Stadtwache zu melden habe. Es hieß, dass die frisch Verstorbenen noch am Tage vor ihrem Tode ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen seien und einen recht gesunden Eindruck gemacht hätten. Umso unerklärlicher sei es darum, dass man sie anderentags ohne ein sichtbares Zeichen am Körper tot auffand, die meisten in ihrem eigenen Bett oder doch in ihrem Hause. Nur sehr wenige lagen leblos in einer Seitenstraße oder gar außerhalb der Stadtmauern. Die Menschen in Paris begannen sich angesichts dieser Vorfälle äußerst unwohl zu fühlen und mancherorts begann man zu flüstern, dass es sich bei diesen merkwürdigen Todesfällen möglicherweise um eines der ersten Anzeichen für die Apokalypse handeln könne.

All dies wirkte sich schlecht auf das Geschäft Claude Daviaus aus, denn die Anzahl seiner Gäste hatte sich in den letzten Tagen zunehmend verringert. Ihm war selbstverständlich klar, dass sich diese Leute davor fürchteten, am Abend aus dem Hause zu gehen, da einige tatsächlich glaubten, der Teufel könne sie hinterrücks überfallen, ihnen die Seele rauben und ihren Körper tot zurücklassen. Er selbst hielt das für Unsinn, war er doch niemals ein übermäßig gläubiger Christ gewesen.

„Es ist nur eine Übergangsphase, Schatz“, versuchte Bettine ihn zu trösten. „Irgendwann geht diese Epidemie vorüber und dann kommen deine Kunden wieder so oft wie zuvor. Wirst sehen. Mach dir keine unnötigen Sorgen, sondern schau dich lieber nach einem Ersatz für Anne um, damit wir keinen allzu großen Verdienstausfall haben. Wäre es nicht nett, wieder ein hübsches, junges Mädchen ins Haus zu holen? Du könntest dich ja auch persönlich um sie kümmern, hm?“

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Bettine“, murmelte Daviau und nickte. „Neulich erst hörte ich, dass der Wirt vom Blauen Ochsen eine neue Schankmagd eingestellt hat. Vielleicht sollte ich dort mal vorbeischauen und mir selbst ein Bild von der Kleinen machen.“

„Tu das, mein Lieber, tu das.“

~~~

Marie war ein junges Mädchen von 15 Jahren, dessen Eltern beide Opfer der seltsamen Todesseuche geworden waren, die in Paris kursierte. Zuerst kehrte ihr Vater von seiner Arbeit am Hafen nicht nach Hause zurück und ihre Mutter wandte sich in ihrer Besorgnis an einen jungen Mann der Stadtwache, der versprach, während seines Rundganges mit seinem Kollegen, der auch das Hafenviertel mit einschloss, sich nach einem kleinen, schmalen Mann umzusehen. Bereits eine Stunde später klopfte ein Junge an die Tür ihres Hauses und bestellte, dass man einen toten Mann unweit der Lagerstätten zwischen mehreren Säcken voller Getreide gefunden habe. Marie‘s Mutter verabschiedete sich von ihrer Tochter, versprach, bald wieder zurück zu sein und verließ das Haus, um dem Knaben zu folgen. Doch das Mädchen wartete umsonst auf die Rückkehr der Mutter. Sie blieb die ganze Nacht wach und wurde immer nervöser, je mehr sich die Morgendämmerung näherte. Als der Hahn schließlich den neuen Tag verkündete, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und eilte hinaus zu einem der kleinen Wachhäuser, an denen die Stadtwächter postiert waren. Weinend erzählte sie ihnen, was sich zugetragen hatte und neben ihrem Vater nun auch noch ihre Mutter verschwunden sei. Die Wächter versuchten mit sanften, freundlichen Worten das junge Mädchen zu beruhigen und sandten einen Boten zu den Hafenposten mit dem Auftrag, die Lagerhäuser zu überprüfen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kehrte der Bote mit der Nachricht zurück, dass man zwei Leichname zwischen den Getreidesäcken gefunden habe, einen Mann und eine Frau. Als Marie das hörte, entfuhr ihr ein Schrei und sie rief: „Das sind meine Eltern, das sind meine Eltern!“

Es kostete die Stadtwächter große Mühen, das Mädchen erneut zu beruhigen. Dann begleitete einer von ihnen sie zu den Lagerhäusern am Hafen, damit sie selbst nachschauen konnte, ob es sich bei den beiden Toten tatsächlich um ihre Eltern handelte. Ein kurzer Blick genügte Marie und sie bestätigte, dass es Vater und Mutter waren. Man ließ zwei renommierte Ärzte kommen, um die Leichen zu untersuchen, aber wie bei all den anderen Toten, die man in letzter Zeit gefunden hatte, fehlten auch bei Maries Eltern jegliche Anzeichen von Krankheit oder Verletzung.

„Wieder einmal Opfer der mysteriösen Epidemie“, stellten sie fest.

Niemand bemerkte, wie entsetzt Marie über diese Diagnose war. Nun wusste sie weder ein noch aus, sorgte sich darum, dass sie womöglich auch dieser Epidemie erliegen würde und fragte die Ärzte, ob es denn nichts gäbe, um sich davor zu schützen.

„Mein liebes Kind, wir wissen noch nicht einmal, worum es sich dabei handelt oder was die Todesursache ist“, erwiderte einer der Gelehrten, während der andere sie ernst ansah und bedächtig nickte.

„Bleib fromm und tugendhaft und bete zu Gott, dich vor einem solch plötzlichen Tod zu schützen“, meinte dann sein Kollege. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Ende der Welt nahe bevorsteht…“

„Du solltest lieber nach Hause gehen, Mädchen“, mischte sich nun einer der Stadtwächter ein, der Marie mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedachte. „Wir kümmern uns schon um die Leichname deiner Eltern.“

„Man muss sie beerdigen, ihnen das letzte Geleit geben und…“

„Der Prior der Abtei ist ein sehr frommer, mildtätiger Mann, der sich der Überreste der armen Verstorbenen annehmen wird. Ich rate dir, heute Nachmittag im Kloster um ein Gespräch mit ihm zu bitten. Vielleicht hat er Zeit, dich zu empfangen, Kind.“

„Danke“, sagte Marie und machte sich nach Hause auf. Sie fragte sich allerdings, wie sie ohne ihre Eltern zurechtkommen sollte. Ihr Weg führte sie an der Schenke zum Blauen Ochsen vorbei und kurzentschlossen betrat sie das Gasthaus. Der Wirt, ein kleiner, bulliger Mann schaute sie überrascht an und fragte, was sie denn wolle.

„Ich suche Arbeit“, sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Der Wirt musterte das blonde, anmutige Mädchen wohlgefällig. Mit ihrem hübschen Gesicht würde sie so manchen seiner Gäste länger verweilen und mehr trinken lassen.

„Sind deine Eltern damit einverstanden, dass du als Schankmagd arbeitest?“, wollte der Wirt wissen.

„Meine Eltern sind tot, ich bin eine Waise“, brach es da aus Marie aus und sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Oh, das tut mir wirklich leid, Kleine“, entschuldigte sich der bullige Mann aufrichtig. „Nun komm, setz dich erstmal hin und trink einen Schluck. Was ist denn nur passiert?“

Marie erzählte es ihm.

„Eine schlimme Sache“, murmelte der Wirt daraufhin. „Diese grässliche Seuche, die sich durch nichts zu erkennen gibt, ist wirklich eine Plage. Man ist wohlauf und dennoch kann es dich treffen. Wirklich entsetzlich.“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte das Mädchen und zitterte leicht. „Wisst Ihr, dass ich mich gar nicht getraue, nach Hause zurückzukehren? Offensichtlich hat ja der Tod selbst in Gestalt eines Knaben bei uns angeklopft und meine Mutter persönlich abgeholt. Vielleicht wird er ja auch mich heimsuchen.“

„Verständlich, dass du Angst hast, mein Kind. Wenn du willst, kannst du hier wohnen. Das Zimmer ist zwar recht klein, aber es ist ja auch nur zum Schlafen gedacht.“

„Das Angebot nehme ich sehr gerne an, Monsieur.“

„Ach was ‚Monsieur‘! Nenn mich Henri! Und wie heißt du, schönes Kind?“

„Marie.“

„Der Name unserer ‚Lieben Frau‘, der Mutter unseres Herrn. Ein überaus gutes Omen für eine solch kleine Gastwirtschaft. Doch nun komm, mein Kind, iss auch etwas. Du bist so blass. Wahrscheinlich hast du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen aus Sorge um deine Eltern, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das stimmt!“

Der Wirt erhob sich, rief in Richtung Küche: „Frau, bring etwas Brot, Käse, Schinken und ein Glas kräftigen Rotweins raus! Unsere neue Schankmagd muss sich etwas kräftigen!“

„Neue Schankmagd?!“, vernahm Marie eine weibliche Stimme und einen Moment später lugte das Gesicht einer älteren Frau, um deren Kopf ein Tuch gebunden war, unter dem einige rotbraune Strähnen hervorstachen, aus der Küchentür, um das junge Mädchen neugierig zu mustern.

„Das ist Marie, eine Waise“, erklärte der Wirt. „Ihre Eltern wurden auch Opfer dieser vermaledeiten Seuche…“

„Jesus, Maria und Joseph!“, stieß seine Frau erschrocken hervor und bekreuzigte sich rasch. „Und du willst sie bei uns beschäftigen?“

„Weißt du, Frau, nachdem Marie mir erzählte, dass ihre Mutter von einem Knaben, der an ihre Tür pochte, aus dem Hause gelockt wurde, zweifele ich ein wenig daran, dass es sich bei den Toten, die man in letzter Zeit fand, um Opfer einer Epidemie handelt…“


	24. Chapter 24

_**Vorab-Info's:** _

_**Lutetia = ursprünglicher Name für Paris, das einst als römische Siedlung gegründet wurde** _

_**Massilia = ursprünglicher Name für Marseille** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Wirtsleute begleiteten das junge Mädchen am Nachmittag zu der Abtei, wo der Prior sie freundlich empfing und ihr versicherte, dass ihre Eltern gut unter die Erde kamen, er selbst eine kleine Andacht an ihrem Grab halten würde und darüber hinaus eine Totenmesse für all die Verstorbenen abhalten wolle, die in letzter Zeit der unerklärlichen Epidemie zum Opfer gefallen seien. Marie war gerührt über die Güte des Geistlichen und dankbar dafür, dass er am anderen Tag zur vereinbarten Stunde auf dem Friedhof, der sich etwas außerhalb der Stadtmauern befand, am Grab ihrer Eltern die versprochene Andacht hielt und dann zusammen mit ihr, Henri sowie zwei jüngeren Mönchen Gebete für die Toten sprach. Abschließend segnete er Marie und den Wirt und verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen. Traurig blickte das Mädchen noch einige Minuten auf die beiden einfachen Holzkreuze, auf denen die Namen ihrer Eltern standen. Dann begann es allmählich zu dämmern und Henri meinte leise: „Es wird Zeit, dass wir ins Wirtshaus zurückkehren, Kind. Unsere Gäste treffen sicherlich bald ein.“

„Ja, Ihr habt recht“, wisperte Marie traurig, wischte sich noch einmal mit beiden Händen über die Augen und wandte sich dann um. Gemeinsam ging sie mit Henri zurück in die Stadt…

~~~

Lucius kam gerade aus seinem Versteck heraus und sah noch, wie die beiden Menschen soeben das Grab verließen. Gewiss hatte man heute das Ehepaar beerdigt, an dessen Blut er sich unlängst gelabt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so gierig sein dürfen, aber es war lange her, dass er sich ausgiebig stärken konnte. Das neue Lutetia war eine wahre Speisekammer für einen ausgehungerten, alten Vampir wie ihn und er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich einmal satttrinken zu können. Nur den Knaben, den die Stadtwächter gestern geschickt hatten, um die Gattin des alten Hafenarbeiters zu holen, damit diese ihren Mann identifizierte, verschonte er, nachdem er ihn und die Frau unterwegs abfing. Dabei behauptete er, einer der Ärzte zu sein, die im Auftrag der Stadt tätig waren, schickte den Knaben heim und geleitete die Sterbliche in eine Nebengasse, wo er sie mittels seiner hypnotischen Kräfte in einen Tiefschlaf versetzte und dann genüsslich aussaugte. Wozu seine Opfer unnötig quälen, wenn es doch gute, anständige Leute waren? Grausam war er nur zu denen, die es verdienten, wie jener Söldner aus dem nahe bei Lutetia gelegenen Schloss, der eine dieser bedauernswerten, alten Huren bedrängte und quälte, indem er ein Messer unter ihrer Nase hin und her gleiten ließ. Die dahinterstehende Absicht war zutiefst verachtenswert, diente sie doch nur dem Zweck, die Prostituierte einzuschüchtern, damit sie schwieg, während der Schlossbüttel sich an ihr vergnügte, ohne etwas dafür bezahlen zu wollen. Dabei trug der Söldner an seinem Gürtel einen prall gefüllten Beutel voller Geldstücke.

Lucius verachtete solch niedere Naturen und beschloss, der armen Hure Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen. Daher verfolgte er heimlich den Söldner, nachdem dieser seine Lust an der eingeschüchterten Frau gestillt hatte und sie nun mit einem Laut der Verachtung von sich stieß. Der Weg des selbstgerechten Sterblichen führte ihn zu einem nahe gelegenen Wirtshaus, in das er einkehrte , um dort mit ein paar anderen Bütteln der Stadt oder irgendeines hohen Herrn dem Alkohol im Übermaße zuzusprechen. Lucius stand im Schatten des Hauses gegenüber und beobachtete dies voller Vorfreude durch die Fensterscheibe des Gasthauses und musste nur noch in aller Ruhe darauf warten, bis seine auserkorene Beute dasselbe wieder verließ. Da ein Vampir Zeit im Übermaß hatte, fiel es Lucius nicht sonderlich schwer, obwohl Geduld nie zu seinen Stärken gezählt hatte, als er noch ein Mensch war. Aber es war lange her, die Erinnerung daran schien kaum mehr als ein rasch verfliegendes Schemen zu sein… seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Vampir hatte er lernen müssen, den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten, um bei der Jagd erfolgreich zu sein und unentdeckt zu bleiben. Geduldig zu sein erwies sich dabei als sehr effektiv. Es war also nichts weiter als eine kleine, ärgerliche Verzögerung, auf den verachtenswerten Söldner zu warten, der wie alle anderen Gäste spätestens um Mitternacht das Wirtshaus verlassen musste. Und während er auf seine Nahrung wartete, konnte er ganz nebenbei das Verhalten der Gallier dieses Zeitalters studieren, indem er sie einfach durch das Fenster weiterhin beobachtete.

Ein verächtliches Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Vampirs, konnte er sich doch noch gut an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit den wilden Galliern erinnern… damals, als er ein junger Offizier der römischen Armee war… lange her… er lächelte grimmig. Damals hatten sie diese Barbaren Mores gelehrt, ihnen klargemacht, wer die Herren der Welt waren… mittlerweile war das römische Reich untergegangen, unterjocht von den Christen, die man einst doch brutal verfolgte… es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Komik, dennoch stimmte es ihn wehmütig, aber die Zeiten änderten sich nun einmal. Aus den wilden Barbaren waren Christen geworden, sogenannte zivilisierte Menschen, die sich jetzt Franzosen nannten, und sie verhielten sich genauso verlogen, bigott und intrigant wie die Individuen seines eigenen Zeitalters. Fast 1.000 Jahre waren seither vergangen und die Menschheit schien sich nicht gerade weiterentwickelt zu haben. Aus den wilden Barbaren waren jetzt gezähmte geworden, die sich zweifellos in der Nachahmung der römischen Gesellschaft versuchten, ohne jedoch den etwas besseren hygienischen Standard Roms zu erreichen, wo es wenigstens öffentliche Latrinen und Bäder gab, die auch für das gemeine Volk erschwinglich waren. Seit er vor etwa fünf Jahren wieder nach Gallien gekommen war, musste er jedoch feststellen, dass man sich nicht entblödete, in gewisse Straßenecken und auf öffentlichen Gehwegen zu urinieren oder seinen Kot zu hinterlassen. Und es schien sich niemand dafür zuständig zu fühlen, die Straßen und Wege von diesen Fäkalien zu säubern. Kein Wunder, dass sich Krankheiten breitmachten und die meisten Menschen sehr früh verstarben, falls sie sich vorher nicht gegenseitig umbrachten…

Kaum war Lucius bei diesem Gedanken angekommen, nahm er wahr, dass seine Beute, wohl aufgrund von zu viel Alkoholeinfluss, damit begann, einen anderen Mann an seinem Tische zu beschimpfen, der sich das selbstverständlich nicht gefallen ließ. Ungeachtet der Einwände der anderen Tischgenossen, schrien sich der Söldner und sein Gegner laut an und ließen gleich darauf ihre Fäuste sprechen. Das passte dem Wirt überhaupt nicht, so dass er die beiden Streithähne kurzerhand von zweien seiner Knechte auf die Straße werfen und die Tür schließen ließ, da sich anscheinend niemand für den Grund dieses Streites interessierte. Alleingelassen und von niemandem außer von Lucius beobachtet, prügelten sich die beiden Männer rücksichtslos weiter, bis es dem Söldner endlich gelang, seinem Gegner einen kräftigen Hieb ins Gesicht zu verpassen und ihn dadurch ins Land der Träume zu befördern.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt besser?“, fragte der alte Vampir, der sich seiner Beute unmerklich genähert hatte.

Der Söldner fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Ich habe Euch gar nicht kommen hören, Monsieur.“

„Ihr wart in Eure Prügelei verstrickt…“

„Ja, richtig! Aber dieser Kerl hatte es auch verdient. Er wagte es, meinen Herrn zu beleidigen.“

„Euren Herrn?“

„Marquis du Charmeaux, den großzügigsten Herrn, den man sich nur vorstellen kann.“

„Ich verstehe. Ihr seid wahrhaft zu beglückwünschen, einem solchen Manne dienen zu dürfen.“

„So ist es in der Tat, Monsieur. Daher dulde ich auch keinerlei Beleidigung seiner Person.“

„Was könnte man schon Beleidigendes über Euren Herrn sagen?“

„Nichts, aber dieser Kerl hier fand es offensichtlich sehr witzig, meinen Herrn als ungerechten Schlächter zu bezeichnen – nur weil der Marquis vor wenigen Tagen einige Verbrecher hinrichten ließ!“

„Beruhigt Euch, Ihr habt es Eurem Gegner doch gegeben, nicht wahr?!“

Der Söldner lächelte stolz und sah mit alkoholverschwommenen Augen zu der großen, kräftigen Gestalt hoch, deren Antlitz von der Kapuze seines langen, dunklen Mantels verdeckt wurde. Doch er glaubte, ein paar helle Augen darinnen zu erkennen.

„Ihr müsst ein guter Mann sein, Monsieur. Seid Ihr aus Paris?“

„Nein, ich stamme aus Rom“, erwiderte der Vampir mit dunkler Stimme.

„Dann seid Ihr sicherlich ein Gesandter, nicht wahr?“

„Nun, in gewisser Weise könnte man es so nennen…“

Der Söldner kicherte erfreut, weil er meinte, das Geheimnis seines Gegenübers gelüftet zu haben.

„In… hicks… in welcher Mission…? In wessen… hicks… Auftrag, Monsieur?“

„Ihr seid sehr neugierig. Manchmal kann das verhängnisvolle Folgen nach sich ziehen.“

„Ach, kommt schon!“, murmelte der Söldner freundschaftlich und klopfte gegen die Brust des hochgewachsenen Mannes. „Wir sind… hicks… quasi… hicks… doch im selben Metier tätig, mein Herr. Ihr seid… hicks… bestimmt eine… hicks… wichtige Persönlichkeit, stimmts?“

„Ich agiere vorwiegend im Verborgenen“, gab Lucius murmeld zurück und schenkte seiner Beute einen kurzen, flammenden Blick. Doch der Söldner bemerkte es nicht, so vergnügt war er, auf der richtigen Spur zu sein. Er lachte leise und zog den Fremden, der ihn einen ganzen Kopf überragte, vom Wirtshause weg in den Schatten einer winzigen Gasse, näherte sein Haupt, so weit er konnte, dem vermeintlichen Diplomaten an und flüsterte: „Kommt schon, mir könnt Ihr doch verraten, in wessen Auftrag Ihr handelt, mein Herr. Ich versichere Euch meiner Verschwiegenheit.“

„Das glaube ich Euch aufs Wort“, erwiderte der Vampir leise und lächelte grimmig, was der Söldner aber in der Schwärze der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte. „Nun denn, da Ihr so neugierig seid und es unbedingt wissen wollt, verrate ich Euch, dass ich im Auftrage des Todes handele.“

„Im Auftrage des Todes?“, wunderte sich der angetrunkene Söldner und kicherte wieder. „Ihr beliebt zu scherzen, Monsieur.“

„Aber keineswegs“, gab Lucius in amüsiertem Ton zurück, zog den Sterblichen plötzlich an sich, legte blitzschnell eine Hand auf dessen Mund und grub dann seine Fangzähne in dessen Hals. Die erstaunten Augen des Söldners erstarrten, nachdem das Herz aufgrund des raschen Blutverlustes aufhörte zu schlagen und der Tod gleich darauf eintrat. Der alte Vampir lockerte seinen Griff und ließ den Leichnam zu Boden gleiten. Dann beugte er sich über ihn, löste den immer noch gut gefüllten Beutel vom Gürtel des Toten und steckte ihn ein, bevor er sich rasch umsah und dann in die Luft erhob. Von oben versuchte er, die alte, verzweifelte Hure zu finden, die der ausgesaugte Söldner vor einigen Stunden dazu gezwungen hatte, ihm unentgeltlich zu Willen zu sein. Lucius hatte sie bald geortet, obwohl sie nicht die einzige Frau dieses Gewerbes zu sein schien, die unglücklich war, landete unbemerkt in einer einsamen, dunklen Gasse und schritt von dort aus auf die Straße zu, in der noch ein paar andere älter gewordene Huren ihre Dienste feilboten. Er erkannte das Gesicht der Geschändeten sogleich unter all den Weibern wieder, näherte sich ihr zielstrebig, verneigte sich ein wenig vor der ihn erstaunt anblickenden Frau und murmelte leise: „Hier, der Söldner hatte vergessen, dich für deinen Liebesdienst zu entlohnen. An dem Inhalt des Beutels kannst du ermessen, wie leid ihm dieses Versäumnis tut.“

Und ehe die arme, geschändete Hure noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte er ihr den Beutel in die Hand gedrückt und sich rasch davongemacht.

Lucius lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für das schöne Geschlecht gehegt und manchmal tat es ihm gut, freundlich zu den Damen zu sein, auch wenn dies eine entbehrliche Eigenschaft, ein Überbleibsel seines vergangenen menschlichen Daseins war.

Der alte Vampir blickte in den klaren Sternenhimmel hinauf und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dies war eine wunderbare, klare Nacht und er fühlte sich völlig gesättigt. Heute würde er nicht auf Beutezug gehen, sondern sich gemächlich durch das neue Lutetia bewegen, welches die zivilisierten Gallier in Paris umbenannt hatten, und sich in Ruhe umsehen. Es war längst überfällig, dass er das Treiben der Sterblichen dieses Jahrhunderts genauer studierte, um sich an diese Zeit anzupassen. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch nach einer geeigneten Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit umsehen, die ihm dabei half. Zu lange wanderte er schon einsam durch die Nacht, dabei konnte er einer Frau doch ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk anbieten. Das Mädchen, das sich soeben von dem frischen Grab entfernt hatte, war sicherlich die Tochter des anständigen Ehepaares, das er bedauerlicherweise ins Jenseits befördern musste, weil sein Hunger ihn geradezu bestialisch dazu trieb. Doch nun war dieser fürs Erste gestillt. Was sprach also dagegen, dem jungen Ding und dem untersetzten, stämmigen Mann in die Stadt zu folgen?

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Marie erwies sich als fleißige und geschickte Schankmagd und meisterte ihren ersten Abend in der Schenke zum Blauen Ochsen ziemlich gut. Liese, die Wirtin, lobte sie wegen ihres Fleißes und Henri war froh, in ihr eine weitere tüchtige Hilfe neben seiner anderen Schankmagd gefunden zu haben. Mochten sich auch einige Leute aus Angst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr aus dem Hause wagen, kamen dennoch genügend durstige Gäste in sein Wirtshaus, die es zu bedienen galt.

Auch Lucius war in die Schenke eingekehrt und hatte sich bei der anderen Schankmagd ein Glas Rotwein bestellt, während er immer wieder neugierig seinen Blick zu der blonden Marie gleiten ließ. Er spürte die Traurigkeit des Mädchens wegen des Verlustes ihrer Eltern und nahm aufgrund dessen den leichten Anflug eines Schuldgefühls in sich wahr. Gleichzeitig machte ihm die Existenz dieser winzigen Emotion unmissverständlich klar, dass diese Marie keineswegs eine geeignete Gefährtin für ihn war. Zu fügsam, zu fromm und viel zu tugendhaft, um sich überhaupt in einen Vampir verwandeln zu können. Unverkennbar war dieses hübsche, liebe Mädchen unfähig dazu, die blutgierige, wilde Natur der Wesen seiner Art anzunehmen. Außerdem fand Lucius sie viel zu langweilig, um ihn auf Dauer fesseln zu können. Schon jetzt verspürte er den leichten Anflug eines Gähnens, was möglicherweise aber lediglich daran lag, dass sie auch äußerlich einfach nicht die Art von Frau war, die seinem Geschmack entsprach.

In diesem Moment betrat gerade Daviau das Wirtshaus und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des alten Vampirs aufgrund seiner höchst negativen Ausstrahlung sofort auf sich. Allein der Ausdruck im Gesicht dieses Menschen stieß Lucius ab. Allerdings entging ihm keineswegs, dass der Sterbliche sich offensichtlich sehr für Marie interessierte, die ihn jedoch nicht zu kennen schien. Aber Lucius spürte, dass sich mehr hinter dem Interesse des hässlichen Kerls verbarg, auch wenn er noch nicht zu sagen vermochte, worum es sich handelte. Da war so etwas wie Hinterlist, Bosheit und Gier… wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Lucius in ihm einen höchst unangenehmen Artgenossen vermutet. Doch als Marie sich dem neuen Gast näherte und dieser aufgrund des breiten Grinsens, mit dem er die junge Schankmagd bedachte, wirklich sehr schlechte Zähne entblößte, gab ihm Lucius nicht einmal einen Monat, um als Vampir überleben zu können… nicht mit solchen Zähnen…

„Was wünscht Ihr, Monsieur?“, erkundigte sich Marie nun freundlich bei dem neuen Gast.

„Oh, ich hätte viele Wünsche an dich, du hübsches Engelchen“, gab der Frauenwirt zurück.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte das Mädchen irritiert und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ach, vergiss es, ich habe nur geträumt“, tat Daviau es ab. „Bring mir ein Glas Weißwein. Und grüß bitte Henri von mir. Wenn es seine Zeit erlaubt, würde ich gern ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln.“

Der alte Vampir spitzte aufmerksam die Ohren, während er einen Schluck Rotwein trank, ohne den hässlichen Vogel, der drei Tische von ihm entfernt saß, aus den Augen zu lassen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der bullige Wirt mit missmutigem Gesicht zu dem unangenehmen Subjekt an den Tisch trat und mürrisch fragte: „Nun, Daviau, was gibt’s?“

„Wie laufen die Geschäfte denn so, Henri?“, fragte der Angesprochene in leichtem Plauderton.

„Wenn du nichts weiter als oberflächliches Geschwätz willst, dann stiehl jemand anderem die Zeit. Ich habe genügend zu tun!“

„Aber, aber, Henri, warum denn so aufgebracht? Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du auch einen so empfindlichen Rückgang der Gäste zu beklagen hast wie unsereiner. Was ist denn gegen den Austausch zwischen zwei Geschäftsleuten einzuwenden?“

„Wenn du wissen willst, wie mein Geschäft läuft, dann musst du dich nur umsehen! Das Haus ist voll, denn die Leute haben immer Hunger und Durst!“

„Du hast demnach keine Angst vor dieser merkwürdigen Epidemie?“

„Nein, Daviau, denn ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es keine Epidemie ist, die so vielen Leuten in Paris den Tod brachte.“

„Woran starben sie dann?“

„Was weiß ich! Und nun lass mich weiterarbeiten!“

„Halt! Einen Moment noch, Henri! Ich habe noch eine kurze Frage!“

„Ja?!“

„Wo hast du deine neue Schankmagd her? Sie ist wirklich bezaubernd.“

„Wahrhaftig ein hübsches Mädchen, aber nichts für dich, Daviau! Lass ja deine Finger von ihr!“

„Deiner heftigen Reaktion nach zu urteilen, steht sie dir wohl sehr nahe. Eine Verwandte?“

„Sie ist für meine Frau und mich wie ein eigenes Kind! Halte dich ja von Marie fern!“

„Schon gut, schon gut, reg dich ab!“, beschwichtigte Daviau den Wirt. „Ich tue ihr schon nichts. Meine Güte, darf man denn nicht mal mehr die Schönheit eines Mädchens bewundern?“

„Bei dir handelt es sich nicht um Bewunderung, sondern lediglich um die Abschätzung, wie viel dir ein Mädchen einbringen würde! Ich rate dir, nicht mal im Traum daran zu denken, deine schmutzigen Griffel nach Marie auszustrecken!“

„Du kannst dir deine Worte sparen, Henri, ich habe dich längst verstanden!“

„Gut!“, erwiderte der Wirt und entfernte sich dann vom Tische Daviaus.

Nun, immerhin wusste Lucius jetzt, wie der hässliche Vogel hieß und welches schmierige Gewerbe er ausübte. Zuhälter genossen schon im alten Rom wenig Ansehen. Kein Wunder also, dass ihm dieser Daviau unangenehm war. Womöglich könnte er seine nächste Beute werden… in ein paar Nächten…

Der Vampir lächelte. Noch etwa drei Wochen, ehe die Pest, die derzeit in Massilia ihr Unwesen trieb, Lutetia erreichen würde. Er hätte bis dahin also genügend Zeit, um sich hier hinreichend zu ernähren, bevor er in die nächste Stadt weiterzog, immer die Pest hinter sich herziehend, obwohl seine Existenz mit dieser Seuche in keinem Zusammenhang stand. Aber das sahen die christlichen Priester vermutlich anders…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

An diesem Abend erwartete Janette einige ihrer besten Stammkunden. Für die meisten von ihnen empfand sie lediglich Verachtung, nur nicht für Monsieur Charles, einem älteren Kaufmann, der sie stets besuchte, wenn er nach Paris kam. Monsieur Charles war seit vielen Jahren verheiratet, ohne dass dieser Ehe je Kinder entsprossen. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht von seiner Gattin trennen, für die er Zuneigung und Achtung empfand, die ihm jedoch nicht immer das geben konnte, was er brauchte. Aus diesem Grunde war er vor einigen Jahren, kurz nach Janette‘s 18. Geburtstag, auf den die junge Frau in ihrem Zimmer allein mit Sabine anstieß, in das Etablissement des Claude Daviau gekommen, erblickte die schöne, junge Adlige, die der Zuhälter auch ihm gegenüber als ‚Mädchen von edlem Geblüt‘ anpries und war vom ersten Augenblick an von ihr fasziniert. Er bezahlte ohne Murren den Preis, den der Frauenwirt für eine Nacht mit Janette verlangte, und überraschte das damals noch jedem Freier misstrauisch gegenüberstehende Mädchen dadurch, dass er nichts anderes von ihr verlangte, als sie einfach nur anschauen zu dürfen, denn er hätte noch nie eine so schöne Frau wie sie gesehen. Erst glaubte Janette, er mache sich über sie lustig, aber als der ältere Herr nach einer gewissen Zeit immer noch keine Anstalten traf, sie wenigstens zu berühren, fragte sie ihn zaghaft nach seinen Wünschen.

„Ich habe keinen anderen Wunsch als den, Euch anschauen zu dürfen, Mademoiselle“, erklärte Charles und sah sie dermaßen bewundernd an, dass sie ein wenig verlegen wurde und errötete. In diesem Augenblick hatte sie wieder das Gefühl, als sei sie der Ehrengast eines Balles und jeder brächte ihr Achtung entgegen. Denn Monsieur Charles war der Erste und Einzige, der sie seit ihrer Tätigkeit als Prostituierte formell anredete, wodurch er ihr bekundete, sie immer noch als das Edelfräulein zu sehen, das sie in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr war.

Mit der Zeit lernten der ältere Kaufmann und sie sich besser kennen, es kam zu tiefergehenden Gesprächen, in denen Janette etwas über ihn und seine Frau erfuhr, die leider keinerlei Vergnügen an dem intimen Beisammensein mit ihrem Gatten empfand. Auch Monsieur Charles schien sehr befangen zu sein, was diese Sache betraf, und öffnete sich nur sehr langsam. Aber als er es schließlich wagte, Janette behutsam über die Hände zu streicheln und sie ihn dazu ermutigte, es auch an ihrem ganzen Körper zu tun, empfand sie in den Armen des älteren Kaufmanns wieder etwas von jenem Glück, das sie in der Nacht, als sie mit Philippe geschlafen hatte, genossen hatte. Nach ihrem Gemahl gab es nur noch Monsieur Charles, mit dem sie sich eine gute Beziehung vorstellen konnte. Aber sie wusste selbst, dass das nur Illusionen waren, die niemals Wirklichkeit wurden. Wie zärtlich der ältere Kaufmann sie küsste, wie sanft er ihr über Gesicht und Haar strich. Und wie sehr sie es genoss, dass er ihr immer wieder sagte, was für eine Schönheit sie war. Nur zum letzten Teil, dem Vollzug des Liebesaktes, kam es zwischen ihnen nie, da der liebenswerte Charles in dieser Hinsicht viel zu befangen war und meinte, es gehöre sich nicht, dass er mit einer so schönen, jungen Frau schliefe.

„Aber, Monsieur Charles, dafür habt Ihr doch bezahlt“, murmelte Janette freundlich.

Der Kaufmann schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und erklärte: „Jeder Mann müsste sich glücklich schätzen, auch nur einen Blick auf Euch werfen zu dürfen, denn Ihr seid eine liebliche, wunderschöne Prinzessin und kein Preis ist zu hoch, um Eure Gesellschaft genießen zu dürfen.“

Nun, welche Frau hörte derlei Komplimente nicht gern, vor allem wenn sie so aufrichtig gemeint waren? Für Janette waren die Stunden mit Monsieur Charles jedenfalls die wertvollsten in ihrem derzeitigen elenden Lebens, denn dieser gute Mann gab ihr wenigstens für einige Zeit ihre Würde zurück und ließ sie vergessen, dass sie in der Gesellschaft auf die unteren Ränge verbannt worden war. Weniger als nichts, wertlos…

Doch daran wollte sie gerade heute nicht denken. Heute nicht, denn Monsieur Charles würde zu ihr kommen und sie wollte ihn um Hilfe wegen Anne bitten. Vielleicht besaß er die Güte, ihre Freundin von Daviau freizukaufen und als Magd in sein Haus zu holen. Womöglich hätten seine Frau und er gar nichts dagegen, dass Anne schwanger war und in etwa 10 – 12 Wochen ein Kind zur Welt brachte.

Voller Erwartung machte Janette sich für ihren Lieblingskunden zurecht und ging in den Empfangsraum, um ihn gleich bei seiner Ankunft willkommen zu heißen. Aber die Zeit verging, ohne dass der ältere Kaufmann das Zimmer betrat. Dabei hatte er Daviau doch schriftlich mitgeteilt, dass er heute drei Stunden mit Janette verbringen wollte. Und während die anderen Freudenmädchen nach und nach ihre Freier empfingen und mit ihnen nach kurzer Begrüßung auf ihr Zimmer verschwanden, saß Janette mit besorgtem Gesicht auf einem bequem gepolsterten Stuhl und fragte sich, ob Monsieur Charles irgendetwas zugestoßen sei.

„Na, dein Kunde hat offensichtlich keine Lust, dich heute noch zu besuchen“, meinte Bettine, die inzwischen mit zwei Freiern nacheinander in ihrer Kammer verschwunden war, als sie wieder zu Janette in den Empfangsraum trat. „Daher schlage ich vor, dass du – anstatt hier faul herumzusitzen – besser einen anderen Kunden dazu bringst, mit dir auf dein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Einem hübschen Ding wie dir sollte das nicht allzu schwer fallen. Vergiss nicht, dass wir den Gewinnverlust wieder auffangen müssen, den wir deiner Freundin Anne durch ihre Schwangerschaft zu verdanken haben. Du willst doch schließlich nicht dazu gezwungen sein, deinen Körper auf der Straße feilbieten zu müssen, wie andere, mit deren Diensten Herr Daviau nicht mehr zufrieden ist, oder?“

„Monsieur Charles hat mich für drei Stunden bestellt“, rechtfertigte sich Janette, da Daviau selbst nicht im Raum anwesend war, um Bettine zurechtzuweisen, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ, jede andere Frau, die für den Bordellbesitzer arbeitete, mit gemeinen Bemerkungen oder Drohungen zu traktieren. „Bisher hat er noch immer all seine Stunden bezahlt, auch wenn er nicht immer pünktlich sein konnte. Sicherlich ist er nur aufgehalten worden und wird jeden Moment erscheinen. Es würde dann keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn ich bei seiner Ankunft gerade mit einem anderen Mann im Zimmer bin… vielmehr könnte es sogar dazu führen, dass ich einen meiner besten Stammkunden verliere. Das würde Herrn Daviau gewiss nicht erfreuen, wo Monsieur Charles doch immer überaus großzügig ist.“

„Nun gut, von dieser Vereinbarung wusste ich nichts“, meinte Bettine schnippisch und zog sich auf einen Stuhl in der anderen Ecke des Raumes zurück. „Ich frage mich allerdings, wo Claude so lange bleibt? Er wollte doch nur kurz in den Blauen Ochsen, um etwas zu trinken.“

„Vielleicht hat er einen Bekannten getroffen“, meinte Janette gelangweilt. In Wirklichkeit war sie immer froh, wenn Daviau das Haus verlassen hatte. Doch seit Bettine sich in dem Bordell gebärdete, als wäre sie die Betreiberin desselben, übertraf sie den Zuhälter zuweilen sogar an Gemeinheiten. Mittlerweile war sie bei all ihren Kolleginnen verhasst, da sie jede wegen eines noch so kleinen Fehlers bei Daviau anzuschwärzen versuchte. Dem Zuhälter selbst schien das bisweilen auf die Nerven zu gehen, wie Janette an manchen Tagen zu beobachten vermeinte, aber bisher hatte er alles, was seine Favoritin tat, geduldet. Vermutlich verstand Bettine es, ihm im Bett den Himmel auf Erden zu bereiten…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Als Marie Daviau den bestellten Weißwein brachte, meinte der Frauenwirt, er wolle gleich bezahlen. Dann kramte er aus seinem Beutel ein kleineren Geldstück hervor und gab es dem Mädchen in die Hand, wobei er ihr Handgelenk ergriff und murmelte: „Der Rest ist für dich, Engelchen.“

„Danke, Monsieur“, erwiderte Marie und wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, aber er gab sie noch nicht frei, worauf sie ihn furchtsam ansah. Er schenkte ihr das breiteste Lächeln zu dem er fähig war, sich nicht darüber bewusst, wie abstoßend seine schlechten Zähne auf das junge Mädchen wirkten.

„Bitte, hab keine Angst vor mir, mein Kind“, sagte Daviau mit freundlicher Schleimigkeit. „Du gefällst mir wirklich sehr gut und ich kann mich an deinem lieblichen Anblick kaum sattsehen. Sag mir, gefällt es dir wirklich, im Blauen Ochsen als Schankmagd zu arbeiten? Henri bezahlt doch sicherlich nicht gut, oder?“

„Ich bin zufrieden und die Wirtsleute sind überaus freundlich zu mir. Sie waren so gütig, mir ein Dach über dem Kopf und Arbeit zu geben“, antwortete das Mädchen und versuchte erneut, sich von dem festen Griff des ihr unangenehmen Gastes zu befreien. Daviau schien jedoch nicht gewillt, sie loszulassen.

„Du könntest auch bei mir arbeiten, Marie, weißt du?“, bot der Zuhälter ihr an. „Mit Sicherheit hättest du ein schöneres Zimmer, ganz für dich allein, bekämst von mir einige hübsche Kleider und deine Aufgaben in meinem Hause wären sehr viel angenehmer und weniger anstrengend als hier. Und meine Gäste gehören nur zu den allerbesten Kreisen. Na, hast du nicht Lust, mit mir zu kommen?“

„Nein! Ich gehe nirgendwo mit Euch hin! Und jetzt lasst mich endlich los, Monsieur! Ich habe Gäste zu bedienen!“

Daviau grinste jedoch nur breit und hielt sie auch weiterhin fest, worauf Lucius beschloss, sich einzumischen, da es ja letztlich ihm zu verdanken war, dass die hübsche Marie sich in einer solch misslichen Lage befand. Er erhob sich rasch und war augenblicklich am Tisch des Zuhälters angelangt.

„Lasst die junge Dame sofort los, Monsieur!“, befahl er ihm streng, worauf sich der Blick Daviaus erstaunt auf den großen, blonden Mann richtete, der ihn mit kalten, blauen Augen zu erdolchen schien. Sich fast sofort darüber bewusst werdend, dass er bei einer Prügelei mit diesem Hünen fraglos den Kürzeren zog, gab der Frauenwirt nach und löste seinen Griff vom Handgelenk des Mädchens. Während Marie mit vor Scham geröteten Wangen davoneilte, wandte sich Daviau sofort in beschwichtigendem Ton an den Fremden: „Bitte, beruhigt Euch, Monsieur! Ich habe mir mit der Kleinen doch nur einen harmlosen Scherz erlaubt, glaubt mir!“

„So?!“, gab Lucius kalt zurück und musterte ihn von oben herab. „Die junge Dame schien Euer Verhalten nicht besonders witzig zu finden!“

„Die junge Dame? Na sowas!“, lachte Daviau und forderte den Fremden auf, sich an seinen Tisch zu setzen. „Ihr scheint mir ein Mann zu sein, der die Gesellschaft von Frauen überaus zu schätzen weiß. Wollt Ihr etwas trinken, Monsieur?“

„Nein, danke! Ich habe momentan keinen Durst!“

„Verstehe! Aber vielleicht dürfte ich Euch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt einladen, mich mit Eurem Besuch zu beehren, Monsieur. Mein Name ist Claude Daviau und ich betreibe ein Unternehmen von besonderer Art, in dem man die Wünsche angesehener Männer wie Euch gerne erfüllt. Überlegt es Euch, Monsieur, und falls Ihr Euch dazu entschließt, mein Gast zu sein, dann fragt einfach hier im Viertel nach dem Hause von Daviau. Es ist in dieser Gegend bestens bekannt.“

Lucius nickte schweigend und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, um zu seinem Platz zurückzukehren.

„Es hat mich sehr gefreut, die Bekanntschaft eines Herrn zu machen, der es als seine Pflicht betrachtet, edelmütig auch für junge Mädchen aus weniger feinen Kreisen einzutreten, um ihre Ehre zu schützen“, bemerkte Daviau in schmeichlerischem Ton an den potenziellen, neuen Kunden gewandt. „Ihr seid mir jederzeit willkommen, Monsieur… Monsieur…?“

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache!“, beendete Lucius das ihn langweilende Gespräch mit harter Stimme und wandte sich angewidert ab. In wenigen Nächten jedoch, wenn der Hunger zurückkehrte und ihm keine andere Wahl ließ, würde es ihm ein Vergnügen sein, sich das Blut dieses Zuhälters einzuverleiben.

„Diskretion ist mein zweiter Vorname, Monsieur“, konnte Daviau sich nicht enthalten zu sagen. „Ich erwarte Euch also, wann immer Ihr wollt, und werde keine weiteren Fragen stellen…“

Lucius drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu dem Frauenwirt um, ein zynisches Lächeln im Gesicht und erwiderte leise: „Ihr seid vernünftiger, als ich dachte…“

Dann kehrte der alte Vampir zu seinem Tisch zurück, warf achtlos zwei Silbermünzen darauf und verließ die Schenke…


	25. Chapter 25

Nachdem der große, blonde Mann, der ihm in arroganter Weise sehr deutlich zu verstehen gab, wie sehr er ihn verachtete, das Wirtshaus verlassen hatte und er einsehen musste, dass er bei Marie heute wohl nicht mehr weiterkommen würde, trank Daviau seinen Wein rasch aus und machte sich dann schlecht gelaunt auf den Heimweg. Als er den Empfangsraum seines Bordells betrat und dort Janette allein auf einem der Stühle sitzend vorfand, hob das seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade und er fragte sie missmutig: „Wie viele Kunden hast du heute schon gehabt?“

„Wie Ihr wisst, erwarte ich Monsieur Charles“, antwortete die junge Frau.

„Ach ja, richtig! Der Alte wollte heute ein paar schöne Stunden mit dir verbringen. Ist er etwa noch nicht da?“

„Nein, Herr! Und es ist unüblich, dass er sich derart verspätet. Ich mache mir allmählich wirklich Sorgen, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.“

„So ein Unsinn! Weshalb solltest du dir wegen eines Freiers, der einfach nicht erscheint, Sorgen machen? Was geht dich dieser Mann an?“, fauchte Daviau, nur um seine schlechte Laune an irgendjemandem auszulassen. „Monsieur Charles ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, vermutlich hat er es einfach vergessen!“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Monsieur Charles hat mich noch nie vergessen!“, widersprach Janette.

In die Augen Daviau's trat ein merkwürdiger Glanz und mit unheilverkündendem Grinsen fragte er lauernd: „So, du glaubst also tatsächlich, dass du diesem alten Knacker etwas bedeutest?“

Als Janette nickte, fuhr der Frauenwirt spöttisch fort: „Du bist zwar immer noch sehr schön, aber glaubst du nicht, du überschätzt dich etwas? Hast du denn immer noch nicht kapiert, dass dein adliger Vater dich verstoßen hat und deine edle Abstammung dir nichts mehr nützt?! Es interessiert weder mich noch alle anderen hier und dient lediglich dazu, deinen Preis hoch zu halten. Aber da dein von dir so sehr geschätzter Monsieur Charles bisher nicht kam und wohl auch nicht mehr kommen wird, befürchte ich, dass dein Glanz allmählich verblasst! Ja, ja, Janette, auch du wirst immer älter. Es wäre besser für dich, den nächsten Kunden, der hereinkommt, zu bedienen, hast du verstanden?! Noch besitzt du in meinem Hause ein Zimmer, in dem du die Freier allein empfangen kannst. Und wenn du mich weiterhin zufriedenstellst, darfst du es auch behalten, selbst wenn du immer älter wirst. Also, an die Arbeit!“

„Ja, Herr“, antwortete Janette demütig und senkte den Kopf. „Aber… wenn Monsieur Charles dennoch…“

„Du glaubst also tatsächlich, dass er noch kommen wird?“, spottete Daviau. „Nun, wenn dich diese Aussicht glücklich macht, dann glaub ruhig daran. Vielleicht wird sie wahr? Wer weiß? Aber bis dahin sieh zu, dass du Geld verdienst! Fall der alte Knacker tatsächlich kommt, werde ich ihm schon erklären, dass du nicht länger warten konntest. Aber hab keine Sorge, Mademoiselle, ich werde ihn schon für dich warmhalten und du darfst ihn, sobald du dann wieder frei bist, mit auf dein Zimmer nehmen und mit ihm Händchen halten oder was ihr sonst so zu tun pflegt.“

Der Zuhälter lachte laut und dreckig, denn dass er Janette auf diese Weise verhöhnen und ihr tatsächlich weh tun konnte, hob seine Laune ein wenig. Schade, dass der arrogante, große Kerl vorhin nicht dazu zu bewegen war, mit ihm in sein Haus zu kommen. Dann hätte er sofort einen Kunden für sein Edelpferdchen gehabt.

„Ich rate dir dringend, keinerlei Gefühle für irgendeinen deiner Freier zu entwickeln, du dummes Ding“, fuhr er fort. „Kein Mann will eine Hure zur Frau. Auch dein Monsieur Charles nicht, sonst hätte er dich längst freigekauft und mit zu sich ins Haus genommen. Doch er tat es nicht, obwohl er dich hier immer sehr verliebt angeschaut hat. Nun, vermutlich hat sein Weib etwas dagegen. Du weißt doch sicher, dass dein Monsieur Charles verheiratet ist, oder?“

„Ja“, murmelte Janette, die spürte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten. Doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich vor Daviau nie wieder so gehen zu lassen. Diesen Triumph sollte er nicht erhalten.

Daviau ließ wieder sein höhnisches Lachen vernehmen, worauf sie den Blick zu Boden senkte und schwieg. Doch in ihrem Inneren stellte sie sich vor, wie sie den Zuhälter erwürgte. Ohne diese Phantasien würde sie das elende Leben, das man sie zu führen zwang, nicht aushalten.

Janette sah nicht auf, als mehrere laute Männerstimmen und das Poltern von harten Schritten zu vernehmen waren.

„Willkommen, die Herren!“, begrüßte Daviau mit lauter, freundlicher Stimme die neuen Kunden seines Etablissements. Die junge Frau fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell der Frauenwirt es verstand, sich zu wandeln, sobald seine sogenannten Gäste das Empfangszimmer betraten.

„Hallo… Ihr könnt uns hoffentlich helfen?“, erklang die Stimme eines sehr jungen Mannes, worauf seine Begleiter in Lachen ausbrachen. Ohne Zweifel waren sie alle ziemlich betrunken.

„Wenn es mir möglich ist, die Herren“, versicherte Daviau in schleimigem Ton. „Womit kann ich dienen?“

„Es… es verhält sich nämlich so…“, der junge Mann kicherte etwas. „Meine Freunde… also… meine Freunde und ich… wir… wir sind… Männer…“

„Selbstverständlich, Monsieur, daran zweifelt wohl niemand.“

Betrunkenes Gelächter erfolgte auf Daviaus Antwort.

„Also, meine Herren, wie kann ich Euch helfen?“, fragte der Frauenwirt.

„Nun, wir sind aus einem… hi, hi, hi… aus einem bestimmten Grund… hier“, murmelte der junge Mann und seine Freunde lachten wieder. „Es… es verhält sich nämlich so… wir alle wollen…“

Der Jüngling vollführte vor Daviau eine bestimmte Geste, worauf der Bordellbesitzer grinste und nickte.

„Ich verstehe, Monsieur, und bei mir seid Ihr auch am richtigen Ort dafür. Leider kann ich momentan nur einem von Euch seinen Wunsch erfüllen, denn die anderen Hübschlerinnen sind derzeit noch damit beschäftigt, Glück zu verbreiten. Aber ich bin sicher, es dauert nicht lange, bis ich auch Euren Freunden das geben kann, wonach sie sich sehnen.“

„Genau… hicks… genau da liegt… hi, hi, hi… das Problem“, erklärte der Jüngling unter dem Gelächter seiner Freunde. „Wir hätten zwar alle gern… hicks… eine eigene Dame, aber… bedauerlicherweise… hicks… unser Geld reicht nur für eine… Ist es möglich, dass…?“

Über Daviau's Antlitz glitt der Ausdruck des Verstehens, dann warf er einen raschen Blick auf Janette, die immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf wartend auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Ein teuflisches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Frauenwirtes und er wandte sich mit süßer Stimme an den Jüngling und seine drei nicht wesentlich älteren Freunde: „Dafür habe ich das vollste Verständnis, Monsieur, und es ist auch möglich, dass Ihr alle mit einer meiner bezaubernden Hübschlerinnen Zeit verbringen könnt. Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Ihr und Eure Freunde gleichzeitig mit ihr auf ihr Zimmer geht. Und wer wäre besser dazu geeignet, solch prachtvolle Burschen wie Euch glücklich zu machen, als Janette, die dazu noch von edlem Geblüt ist und zu schätzen weiß, wenn junge Männer Gefallen an ihr finden und ihr das auch zeigen?!“

Entsetzt hob die junge Frau ihren Kopf und starrte Daviau fassungslos an. Die Blicke vier betrunkener Jünglinge, die sie alle lüstern ansahen, sowie derjenige ihres Frauenwirtes, der sie breit angrinste, begegneten ihr.

„Oh… sie ist wirklich… sehr schön…“, murmelte der junge Mann beeindruckt und seine Freunde echoten: „Sehr schön…“

„Es wird Janette ein Vergnügen sein, Euch allen für eine Stunde zur Verfügung zu stehen“, erklärte Daviau dann grinsend.

„Aber, Herr!“, protestierte Janette und sprang auf, ihm einen flehenden Blick zuwerfend. „Es wird bestimmt sehr eng für uns alle in meiner Kammer sein.“

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, schönes Mädchen“, erwiderte daraufhin einer der Freunde des Jünglings, der dem Frauenwirt gerade mehrere Münzen in die Hand drückte. „Wir finden schon alle Platz darinnen…“

Die jungen Männer lachten und ihre Augen glänzten vor Lüsternheit und Vorfreude.

„Ja!“, rief ein anderer aus, trat zu ihr hin und klatschte ihr grinsend aufs Gesäß. „Wir rücken einfach alle näher zusammen…“

„Herr!“, rief Janette noch einmal.

„Du wirst die jungen Herren jetzt auf dein Zimmer führen und tun, was immer sie von dir wünschen!“, befahl Daviau streng. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal an den Jüngling und sagte freundlich: „Nun, das Mädchen neigt bisweilen dazu, etwas widerspenstig zu sein. Sie liebt es, gezähmt zu werden.“

„Es wird uns… hicks… ein Vergnügen sein… hicks… sie zu zähmen“, murmelte der junge Mann, ging dann auf Janette zu, ergriff sie am Arm und bat sie liebenswürdig: „Bitte, geleite uns zu deiner Kammer, schönes Mädchen!“

~~~

Zu sehen, wie entsetzt Janette war und wie ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mit den vier jungen Männern zu verschwinden, hob Daviau's schlechte Stimmung immens. Es war mal wieder vonnöten gewesen, der widerspenstigen Janette eine Lektion zu erteilen. Dafür nahm er gern auch einmal einen geringfügigen Verdienstausfall in Kauf und sicherte sich gleichzeitig auf diese Weise vier neue Kunden. Denn nach ihrem Äußeren zu schließen, waren die jungen Herren Söhne wohlhabender Männer, die er durch seine Großzügigkeit, ihnen allen eine seiner besten Huren für eine Stunde zu überlassen, in der sie mit ihr tun und lassen konnten, was immer sie wollten, an sich zu binden versuchte. Und Janette würde wieder einmal klar gemacht, dass sie nichts Besseres war als alle seine anderen Freudenmädchen, nur weil sie einen adligen Vater besaß.

Allmählich kehrten vier Mädchen, darunter auch Bettine, in das Empfangszimmer zurück und begrüßten Daviau freundlich. Dann überreichten sie ihm ihre Einnahmen und er lobte sie alle dafür, dass sie so tüchtig gearbeitet hatten. Während er dann Bettine auf seinen Schoß zog und sie ihn daraufhin umarmte und küsste, setzten sich die drei anderen Mädchen etwas abseits von ihnen auf die gepolsterten Stühle, um neue Kunden zu erwarten.

„Du bist lange weggeblieben, Claude“, meinte Bettine leise zu ihm und schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Du wirst hier nämlich gebraucht, weißt du?“

„Hm, wie mir scheint, seid Ihr auch ohne mich gut zurechtgekommen“, gab Daviau gut gelaunt zurück und klopfte grinsend gegen den Geldbeutel, den er an seinem Gürtel trug. „Wenn wir auch wegen dieser merkwürdigen Epidemie etwas weniger verdienen als sonst, werden wir schon über die Runden kommen.“

„Bestimmt“, gab Bettine ihm recht. „Aber nur, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass bestimmte Damen in diesem Hause auch regelmäßig ihrer Pflicht nachkommen.“

„Wieso?“, wunderte sich Daviau. „Gibt es denn eine, die das nicht tut?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte seine Favoritin in gehässigem Ton. „Als du fort warst, hat Janette hier die ganze Zeit faul herumgesessen und mir, als ich sie deshalb zur Rede stellte, erzählt, dass sie angeblich auf einen Monsieur Charles warte, der sich für heute angekündigt habe und nur zu ihr wolle.“

„Ja, das ist richtig!“, bestätigte der Frauenwirt. „Janette sollte auf ihn warten. Er ist einer unserer besten Kunden und will nur sie. Man kann ihr also keinen Vorwurf machen. Dieser alte Kaufmann erwies sich stets als sehr großzügig, denn er ging nie fort, ohne unserem adligen Fräulein ein großzügiges Trinkgeld zu überlassen. Nur deshalb war ich bereit gewesen, Anne bei uns zu behalten, als Janette so flehentlich darum bat. Sie ist immer noch eines meiner besten Mädchen. Es ist wirklich sehr merkwürdig, dass Monsieur Charles nicht erschienen ist und nicht einmal eine Nachricht durch Boten geschickt habe. Es passt so gar nicht zu ihm.“

„Ach, du bist so in Janette vernarrt, dass du ihre Fehler einfach nicht sehen willst, Claude“, meinte Bettine, die schon immer auf die Tochter des Monsieur Brullac eifersüchtig gewesen war, seit Daviau sie erworben hatte. Wie sehr hatte sie dieses eingebildete, adlige Mädchen darum beneidet, die Geliebte des jungen Marquis du Charmeaux zu sein. Fast über ein Jahr lang sorgte er für das dumme Ding, das seine Gunst jedoch nie zu schätzen wusste. Zwar hatte sie selbst des Öfteren versucht, den gutaussehenden Guisbert zu verführen, aber er hatte sich nur für Janette interessiert. Offensichtlich reizte gerade deren Sprödigkeit und das deutliche Missbehagen, mit ihm zusammenzusein, den Edelmann. Und als die junge Brullac dann schwanger war, erwies er sich als so großzügig, deren Kind nach der Geburt zu sich bringen zu lassen. Bettine zweifelte nicht daran, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, seine uneheliche Tochter gut unterzubringen. Die adligen Herren verstanden sich auf derlei wirklich gut. Warum Marquis du Charmeaux allerdings darauf bestand, dass man Janette erzählen solle, ihr Kind wäre nicht mehr am Leben, blieb ihr bis heute schleierhaft. Aber sie hatte sich an die Anweisung Daviau's gehalten, diese Geschichte bestätigt, als Sabine es Janette sagte, und darüber hinaus geschwiegen, um Claude zu zeigen, dass sie eine vertrauenswürdige Person war. Ihr Verhalten hatte sich gelohnt, denn nach Sabine's Tod nahm sie deren Platz an Claude's Seite an, so wie es immer ihr Ziel gewesen war. Und nun, da sie sich der Gunst ihres Herrn sicher wähnte, befand sie es für an der Zeit, sich Janette‘s zu entledigen.

„Du irrst dich, Bettine, ich bin weder vernarrt in Janette noch blind gegenüber ihren Fehlern“, widersprach Daviau lächelnd. „Gerade vorhin erwies sie sich wieder einmal als so widerspenstig, dass ich es für nötig befand, ihr erneut eine Lektion zu erteilen. In diesem Augenblick muss sie gerade die Wünsche von vier Herren gleichzeitig erfüllen. Ich versichere dir, dass sie von dieser Aussicht alles andere als erfreut war.“

Er lachte und sie stimmte darin ein. Dann schmiegte sie ihren Kopf zärtlich an seinen Hals und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Daran hast du recht getan, Claude, mein Liebling. Aber ich fürchte, diese Lektion wird nicht ausreichen, um das adlige Fräulein zur Raison zu bringen. Vermutlich ist dieser Monsieur Charles heute Abend nur deshalb nicht gekommen, weil Janette ihn das letzte Mal verärgerte.“

„Nein, das kann nicht sein“, erwiderte der Frauenwirt. „Er hat sie doch extra für heute Abend bei mir vorbestellt.“

„Nun…“, murmelte Bettine gehässig und knabberte behutsam am Ohr Daviaus. „Vielleicht tat er es extra, um durch sein Nichterscheinen Janette zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie seine Gunst verloren hat. Unglücklicherweise hat das auch Auswirkungen auf unsere Einnahmen, mein Schatz.“

„Hm…“, brummte der Zuhälter missmutig.

„Siehst du, du hältst diese Möglichkeit auch für wahrscheinlich“, fuhr die Rotblonde in ihrer Hetze gegen Janette fort. „Unser Edelfräulein ist auch schon in etwas fortgeschrittenem Alter, nicht wahr? Nicht mehr ganz so hübsch wie früher. Sicher hast du bereits gemerkt, dass sich leichte Fältchen um ihre Mundwinkel zu bilden beginnen, nicht wahr?“

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber“, widersprach Daviau.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du blind vor Vernarrtheit in sie bist“, sagte sie verärgert. „Immer nimmst du sie in Schutz, egal, welche Fehler sie hat.“

„Unsinn, Bettine.“

„Schau sie doch genau an, Claude, dann erkennst du die kleinen Anzeichen ihres Älterwerdens. Ihren Freiern ist das sicher nicht entgangen. Meintest du nicht neulich zu mir, sie sei nicht mehr so gefragt wie früher?“

„Ja, es entspricht auch der Wahrheit.“

„Na also! Und wenn man dann noch bedenkt, wie widerspenstig sie sich manchmal gegenüber der Kundschaft benimmt… kein Wunder, dass sich die Herren lieber gefälligeren Damen zuwenden. Ein Jammer, dass Anne schwanger wurde. Sie hat sich stets gefügt. Findest du nicht, es ist allmählich an der Zeit, dass Janette endlich lernt, immer gefügig zu sein? Man muss ihr klarmachen, dass sie alt wird, dass sie nicht mehr so hübsch ist und dass sie nichts Besseres als wir ist!“

„Gib Ruhe, Bettine, sie macht ja, was man von ihr verlangt!“

„Du willst also weiterhin hinnehmen, dass sie frech zu mir ist? Willst es dulden, dass sie schlecht über dich redet?“

„Sie redet schlecht über mich?“

„Ja, neulich hörte ich zufällig, als ich an Anne's Zimmer vorüberging, dass sich Janette mit dieser unterhielt und sich wohl allein mit ihr wähnte. Beide ließen sich darüber aus, wie gemein du doch zu ihnen seist und dass du so ungerecht und grausam bist.“

„Unverschämte Weiber“, zischte Daviau und zog seine Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammen. Bettine nahm dies erfreut zur Kenntnis. Ihre Absicht ließ erste Früchte erkennen.

„Die beiden sind die besten Freundinnen“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich bin sicher, dass Janette Anne dazu verleitet, dich in einem schlechten Licht zu sehen und sich bei ihr zu beklagen. Es täte dem Edelfräulein daher also mal ganz gut, eine deutliche Lektion von dir zu erhalten.“

„Ja, ich könnte sie morgen früh wieder einmal tüchtig auspeitschen“, murmelte Daviau grimmig.

„Und dadurch ihren Preis mindern, weil ihre Haut verletzt wurde?“, widersprach Bettine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, damit würdest du dir doch selbst schaden, Claude, mein Liebling. Ich hätte da eine viel bessere Idee. Erinnerst du dich, dass Janette sagte, sie wolle für Anne mitarbeiten?“

„Ja, na und?!“

„Nun, was hältst du davon, wenn Janette sich in den frühen Abendstunden auf der Straße anbietet? Die Kerle, die sich nichts Besseres leisten können, sind sicherlich sehr erfreut über ein so exquisites Weib, dass ihnen nicht alle Tage begegnet. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie Schlange stehen werden, um eine so hübsche, gepflegte Hure nur einmal nehmen zu können. Auf diese Weise können wir den Gewinnverlust von Anne etwas auffangen. Und später kann Janette ja die besseren Kunden in ihrem Zimmer empfangen, falls überhaupt jemand nach ihr verlangt. Glaub mir, Claude, unser Edelfräulein wird uns ziemliche Mehreinnahmen bescheren, wenn wir sie auf die Straße schicken. Damit schlagen wir sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, denn besser kann man einem solch eingebildeten Weibsstück nicht klarmachen, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Hure ist, die ihrem Herrn Respekt schuldet!“

„Du hast mich überzeugt, Bettine. Ab morgen Abend darf Janette die Straße mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Auch wenn es nicht so viel einbringen sollte, wie du glaubst, wird es dem kleinen Miststück eine Lehre sein, noch einmal schlecht über mich zu reden!“

~~~

Lucius hatte in der Nähe der Schenke gewartet und folgte Daviau dann heimlich bis zu seinem Hause, war allerdings nicht hineingegangen. Vielmehr spürte er von draußen, wohin der Zuhälter sich begab, machte bald ausfindig, dass er diesen durch ein Fensterchen in einem der unteren Räume gut sehen konnte und verbarg sich dann im Schatten eines kräftigen Baumes, der sich neben dem Haus befand, um zu beobachten, was sich im Inneren dieses gut hergerichteten Zimmers, das einer Gastwirtschaft nicht unähnlich war, weiter abspielen würde. Er sah eine schöne, schwarzhaarige, junge Frau und fühlte, dass sie Daviau ebenso wenig ausstehen konnte wie er selbst. Dass sie es wagte, diesem zu widersprechen, flößte dem Vampir etwas Respekt vor ihr ein. Und sie war also von edler Abstammung? Nun, wenn er ihre feinen Gesichtszüge und ihre gepflegte Erscheinung betrachtete und die große Selbstbeherrschung, die sie angesichts des schlechten Benehmens Daviau's zeigte, könnte das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen. Was mochte die schöne Janette nur angestellt haben, dass ihr Vater sie verstieß und sie gezwungen war, in einem Bordell zu arbeiten? Darüber hinaus sprach es nach Lucius‘ Meinung auch sehr für sie, dass sie eine besondere Zuneigung zu einem ihrer Kunden hegte. Sie besaß demnach so etwas wie Loyalität, allerdings nicht zu Daviau. Oh, er würde diesen Dreckskerl in jener Nacht, in der er seinen Durst an ihm stillte, vorher noch ein wenig quälen, um ihn dafür zu bestrafen, dass er der lieblichen Janette Schmerz zufügte und sie beleidigte, indem er darauf hinwies, dass ihr Glanz allmählich verblasse, weil sie älter wurde. Lucius fand, dass Daviau der letzte Mensch sei, der einem anderen so etwas vorwerfen sollte, gehörte der Zuhälter doch selbst zu den wohl hässlichsten Sterblichen, die er je gesehen hatte.

Wie sehr bedauerte Lucius es, dass er diese schöne, junge Frau nicht vor der Lust der vier Jünglinge bewahren konnte, aber es waren einfach zu viele Sterbliche in dem Freudenhaus. Doch der Tag würde kommen, an dem Daviau für all das bezahlte, was er Janette und den anderen, die für ihn arbeiten mussten, antat. Das viele Leid, dass in dem Bordell wohnte, drängte sich dem Empfinden des alten Vampirs geradezu auf. Lucius hatte große Mühe, dagegen einen mentalen Schutz aufzubauen. Aber er wollte noch mehr von Daviau's Untaten beobachten. Wahrscheinlich rief das Verhalten eines so ruchlosen Menschen schneller wieder Appetit in ihm hervor, als das gewöhnlich der Fall war. Doch Lucius würde sich nicht dagegen sträuben. Je schneller man diese bedauernswerten Frauen von Daviau befreite, desto besser. Allerdings kam der Vampir aus dem Staunen nicht heraus, als kurz, nachdem Janette mit den vier jungen Männern verschwunden war, sich eine rotblonde, junge Frau auf den Schoß des Frauenwirtes setzte, verliebt mit ihm tat und tatsächlich damit begann, gegen Janette und eine gewisse Anne zu hetzen.

„Eifersucht, dein Name heißt Weib“, dachte Lucius, der das Verhalten dieser Bettine überaus abscheulich fand. Er konnte zwar noch verstehen, dass sie Janette um deren Schönheit beneidete, aber was sie an Daviau fand, war dem Vampir schleierhaft. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Am besten brachte er dieses intrigante Weibsstück zusammen mit dem Zuhälter um. Die Welt konnte auf zwei so minderwertige Exemplare der Gattung Mensch verzichten, denen das Leben anderer nur dann etwas bedeutete, wenn sie sich einen Vorteil davon versprachen. Nun, solche Individuen hatte es schon immer gegeben. Sie starben einfach nicht aus…

~~~

„Warum bist du eigentlich so lange weggewesen, Schatz?“, wollte Bettine wissen.

„Ich wollte mir die neue Schankmagd im Blauen Ochsen eben sehr genau ansehen“, erklärte Daviau.

„Und? Gefällt sie dir, Claude?“

„Allerdings, ein wirklich süßes Ding. Sieht aus wie ein kleiner Engel. Wenn sie mir gehören würde, könnte ich Ihre Jungfernschaft an den Meistbietenden verkaufen, denn die Kleine ist sicher noch unberührt.“

„Hast du ihr schon angeboten, für dich zu arbeiten?“, fragte Bettine, obwohl ihr der schwärmerische Ausdruck in den Augen Daviau's nicht wirklich gefiel. Das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, war eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz um Claude's Gunst. Aber andererseits würde ein so unschuldig aussehendes Geschöpf wieder viel Geld einbringen. Die hohen Herren waren ganz verrückt darauf, mit einer Jungfrau oder einem unerfahrenen Mädchen zu schlafen und zahlten dafür gerne das Mehrfache des üblichen Preises.

„Ja, ich lockte sie mit dem Versprechen von angenehmer Arbeit, schöner Kleidung und einem eigenen Zimmer, aber diese kleine Magd wollte partout nicht mit mir kommen“, berichtete Daviau und verzog wieder missmutig sein Gesicht. Die Erinnerung an die Szene mit dem arroganten, blonden Hünen rief wieder eine heftige Wut in ihm hervor. „Sie stellte sich an, war äußerst widerspenstig… und dann mischte sich auch noch einer der Gäste ein, der meinte, Henri's neue Schankmagd beschützen zu müssen. Der Wirt selbst gab mir zuvor auch recht deutlich zu verstehen, dass die Kleine tabu für mich sei. Alles äußerst ärgerlich! Aber ich bin entschlossen, dieses Mädchen für mein Bordell zu bekommen… ich will sie! Ich will sie unbedingt! Ach, verdammt!“

Abrupt erhob sich der Frauenwirt, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass Bettine sich noch auf seinem Schoß befand. Sie landete unsanft mit dem Hintern auf den Boden und starrte ihrem Herrn überrascht hinterher, als er das Zimmer eilends verließ. Er begab sich schnurstracks in die Kammer der schwangeren Anne, die sich gerade eben auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte, weil ihr die Beine weh taten.

„Nun, ich hörte, dass du sehr unzufrieden darüber wärst, wie ich dich behandele“, warf Daviau der erschöpften Engländerin vor, die ihn verwundert ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht, Herr“, erwiderte Anne wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ach nein?! Hast du dich nicht unlängst bei Janette darüber beklagt, dass ich gemein zu dir wäre, dich ungerecht behandele?“

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Herr?“

Daviau warf der Schwangeren einen bösen Blick zu, dann ergriff er sie brutal an den Oberarmen, zerrte sie aus dem Bett und gab ihr links und rechts zwei kräftige Ohrfeigen.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Weib!“, schrie er und schüttelte sie kräftig.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, Herr, bitte glaubt mir doch!“, beteuerte Anne, was den Zuhälter jedoch noch wütender machte. Voller Zorn stieß er sie mit aller Kraft zu Boden, so dass die Schwangere unsanft dort landete, unglücklicherweise auf dem Bauch, was für sie äußerst schmerzhaft war. Anne blieb liegen und weinte leise. Sie spürte, dass etwas Warmes aus ihrem Unterleib floss. Es entging auch Daviau nicht, der zornerfüllt beobachtete, wie Blut durch das Gewand der Engländerin sickerte und sich auf dem Boden auszubreiten begann.

„Wage es ja nie wieder, dich bei irgendjemandem über mich zu beklagen oder du wirst es bereuen“, zischte er leise, ohne die geringste Spur von Mitgefühl. Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, dass Anne immer noch blutend auf dem Boden lag…

~~~

Daviau's innere Wut traf Lucius‘ Gemüt unerwartet und mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit. Er sah nur, wie der Zuhälter sich abrupt erhob, seine rotblonde Klette dabei von seinem Schoß warf und offensichtlich aufgebracht das Zimmer verließ. Der Vampir spürte ihm mit seinen übernatürlichen Sinnen nach, hörte mit dem empfindlichen Gehör sogar die Schritte des Zuhälters. Eine Tür flog auf und fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloss. Lucius verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Manche Sterblichen schienen die Rücksichtslosigkeit geradezu gepachtet zu haben. Besonders dieser Daviau. Er spürte in der Nähe dieses Dreckskerls etwas Sanftes, Unschuldiges, Schwaches… nicht nur ein Leben, sondern zwei… den Hauch eines Lebens. Die Frau, bei der sich der Zuhälter befand, musste ein Kind in ihrem Leib tragen. Doch dann folgten Vorwürfe, eine demütige Stimme versuchte, Daviau zu beschwichtigen. Es nützte nichts. Er schrie die eingeschüchterte Frau an. Sie war so schwach, so erschöpft, unfähig, sich gegen die Schläge zu wehren. Dann durchfuhr ein grässlicher Schmerz Lucius, als die Frau zu Boden fiel, sie wimmerte… dieses Leid war kaum auszuhalten… Wieder eine Drohung des Dreckskerls gegenüber der Wehrlosen. Welch eine Bestie in Menschengestalt dieser Daviau doch war! Lucius bezweifelte allerdings, dass der Zuhälter in einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem anderen Mann, einem gleichstarken oder stärkeren Gegner solch ein selbstsicheres, machtvolles Gehabe an den Tag legen würde wie gegenüber dieser erschöpften, schwachen Frau. War dieser Dreckskerl vorhin doch noch nicht einmal dazu bereit gewesen, um Marie zu kämpfen. Stattdessen hatte er versucht, sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln… eine wahrhaft verächtliche Kreatur…

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Daviau entfernte sich rasch von der Schwangeren. Doch Lucius hörte sie noch wimmern und spürte ihren Schmerz. Ungewohntes Mitleid erfasste ihn mit der Frau, einer werdenden Mutter. Er hatte schon immer großen Respekt für Mütter empfunden, hatte seine eigene Mutter geliebt, geachtet und respektiert. Man musste Müttern immer Beistand leisten, so wie er seinerzeit als Knabe versuchte, seine Mutter vor seinem gewalttätigen Vater zu schützen… ja, sein eigener Vater, sein Erzeuger, war auch nicht sehr viel besser als dieser Daviau gewesen…

Unwillig schob Lucius diese ihm mehr als unangenehmen Erinnerungen an einen despotischen, römischen Patriarchen aus seinem Gedächtnis. Dann trat er vorsichtig aus dem Schatten des ihn schützenden Baumes hervor, schlich um das Haus herum bis zum Eingang und betrat in einem unbeobachteten Moment rasch das Gebäude. Er brauchte nur dem Schmerz und dem Wimmern in seinem Gemüt zu folgen, das ihn automatisch in das Zimmer der Schwangeren führte. Als er leise eintrat und vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schloss, war er etwas erschüttert, die Frau bäuchlings auf dem Boden liegend zu finden, den Teil ihres Kleides, wo sich ihr Unterleib befand, dunkel verfärbt. Das Blut hatte sich mittlerweile auch auf dem Boden gesammelt, wo es eine kleine Lache bildete. Anblick und Geruch des roten Lebenssaftes irritierten den Vampir einen winzigen Augenblick, dann jedoch kniete er sich neben die Schwangere, die immer noch wimmerte, und hob sie behutsam hoch.

Überrascht starrte Anne den Fremden an, den sie gar nicht hereinkommen gehört hatte. Sein Gesicht war durch die dunkle Kapuze, die es verdeckte, kaum zu erkennen.

„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ein Freund“, antwortete er leise und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett zurück.

„Ich danke Euch“, murmelte Anne und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sie war so müde und ihr Leib tat so weh. Unwillkürlich glitt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Mein Kindlein…“

Lucius legte mitfühlend seine Hand auf ihre und sah sie besorgt an. Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie das Leben allmählich aus ihr heraussickerte, ebenso wie das ihres noch Ungeborenen, dessen kleines Herz nur sehr schwach schlug. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, was er mit dieser armen Frau machen sollte, als er hörte, dass sich dem Zimmer erneut Schritte näherten. Hastig sah er sich um und versteckte sich im Schatten eines in der Ecke stehenden, schmalen Schrankes. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn einen Augenblick später kam Janette in das Zimmer, schloss ebenso behutsam die Tür hinter sich, wie er es zuvor getan hatte, und eilte auf das Bett ihrer Kollegin zu. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand desselben und ergriff die Hände der Schwangeren.

„Oh, Anne“, wisperte sie besorgt und sah ihrer Freundin forschend ins Gesicht. Diese öffnete mühsam die Augen, erkannte sie und lächelte etwas. „Ach, Anne, was hat er dir nur wieder angetan?“

„Es war sicherlich meine Schuld“, antwortete die Engländerin leise. „Wie geht’s dir?“

Janette nahm einen Lappen, der in einer kleinen Waschschüssel neben dem Bett auf einem Nachttischchen lag, und tupfte damit vorsichtig die Stirn ihrer Freundin ab, wobei sie sie besorgt musterte.

„Viele Kunden heute Abend?“, fragte Anne.

„Daviau hat mir vier Männer geschickt… er ist so gemein“, gab Janette zurück und schauderte innerlich noch immer bei der Erinnerung, was die Jünglinge alles mit ihr gemacht hatten. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen… widerlich… Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken und fragte daher: „Wie fühlst du dich denn jetzt, mit dem Kindlein unter deinem Herzen?“

„Eines Tages… eines Tages wirst du es wissen…“, stöhnte Anne und musste gegen ihren Willen auf einmal unwillkürlich lachen. „Welch ein Hohn, nicht wahr? Mein Ehemann jagte mich aus dem Haus, weil ich keine Kinder bekam… und nun… wenn ich doch nur während meiner Ehe schwanger geworden wäre, dann würde ich jetzt immer noch in England sein… bei meinem Mann.“

Janette verzog missmutig das Gesicht, denn sie hielt nach allem, was ihre Freundin ihr über diesen Kerl erzählt hatte, nicht viel von Anne's Gemahl.

„Dann würdest du dich für ihn allein hinlegen, statt für mehrere“, murmelte sie traurig. „Wäre das besser?“

„Er hat mich fortgejagt, weil ich nicht schwanger wurde“, erwiderte Anne, ohne auf Janette's Frage einzugehen. „Und nun wird mich Daviau fortjagen, weil ich schwanger bin…“

„Nein, das wird nicht passieren!“, entgegnete Janette sofort und ergriff nun beide Hände ihrer Freundin, während sie sie eindringlich ansah. Sie war innerlich so aufgewühlt vor Sorge um Anne, dass sie nicht hörte, wie der Frauenwirt, dem ein Mädchen erzählt hatte, dass Janette wieder bei der Engländerin war, erneut in das Zimmer eintrat. Er blieb abwartend hinter ihr stehen, um zu hören, was sie der Schwangeren sagte. Doch er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können, als er die zuversichtlich klingende Stimme Janette's hörte: „Ich kann genug für uns beide verdienen, glaub mir!“

„Dann fang am besten sofort damit an!“, ließ er sich in lautem, strengem Ton vernehmen.

Obwohl Janette innerlich vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, blickte sie sich nicht nach dem Frauenwirt um, sondern starrte unentwegt auf das Gesicht Anne's, in deren Augen deutlich die Furcht vor Daviau zu lesen stand. Dieser fühlte wieder, wie der Zorn in ihm hochstieg, da Janette gar nicht auf ihn zu reagieren schien, ja ihm einfach den Rücken zukehrte, als ob er nicht vorhanden sei. Voller Wut trat er an sie heran, packte einen Arm und zog sie brutal zu sich hoch.

„Wenn du dir dein Essen verdienen willst, musst du zu den Kunden gehen!“, herrschte er sie an.

Janette blickte den Zuhälter nur kurz stumm an, dann schaute sie wieder besorgt auf Anne. Sie war so blass, wirkte so schwach und als sie ihr vorhin die Stirn abtupfte, vermeinte sie, dass ihre Freundin auch leichtes Fieber hatte.

„Sie braucht einen Arzt“, wandte sie sich dann an Daviau. Dieser jedoch schubste Janette in Richtung Tür, damit sie verschwand, und warf dann selbst einen Blick auf die Schwangere, die ihn ängstlich ansah. Dies beschwichtigte seinen Zorn etwas und er grinste leicht. Wenigstens die Engländerin respektierte und fürchtete ihn. Gut so. Wie bedauerlich, dass sie es wohl nicht mehr lange machte. Warum also Geld für einen Medicus ausgeben?

„Nein, sie braucht einen Priester“, erklärte der Zuhälter darum grinsend.

Janette starrte ihn fassungslos an. Erneut versuchte sie, Daviau umzustimmen: „Es geht Anne nicht gut, sie braucht…“

„Einen Priester, wie ich schon sagte“, beendete der Frauenwirt ihren Satz und bedachte Janette nun wieder mit einem bösen Blick. „Und du, Mademoiselle, siehst zu, dass du wieder an die Arbeit gehst! Vorwärts! Jetzt ist keine Zeit dazu, Schwätzchen zu halten. Du hast heute Abend sowieso viel zu wenig gearbeitet, weil dein Monsieur Charles nicht gekommen ist.“

„Aber…!“

„Willst du wohl an die Arbeit gehen!“

„Nein, man kann Anne doch nicht allein lassen, sie ist so schwach…“

Daviau gab Janette eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Du gehst an die Arbeit! Und ich kümmere mich darum, dass Anne morgen zu einem Priester geht, um noch einmal die Beichte abzulegen…“

~~~

Ein unbändiger Hass auf den Zuhälter hatte Lucius gepackt, nachdem er unfreiwillig Zeuge davon geworden war, dass Daviau die beiden Frauen wie Dreck behandelte. Und er wusste auch, dass sie für den hässlichen Kerl nichts anderes waren. Obwohl Janette so schön und ihre Freundin so sanft und mütterlich war. Wunderbare Frauen, die eine solche Behandlung, wie Daviau sie ihnen angedeihen ließ, nicht verdienten. Oh, er würde das Leben dieses widerlichen Zuhälters mit Wonne auslöschen. Doch jetzt bedurfte erst einmal die schwangere Anne seiner Hilfe.

Und kaum war Daviau mit Janette aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, das er hinter sich abschloss, trat Lucius wieder aus dem Schatten hervor und näherte sich dem Bett der Engländerin, die vor Erschöpfung gerade wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie weinte leise und er spürte, wie Angst ihre Seele erfüllte. Behutsam setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett und ergriff eine ihrer Hände, während er mit seiner anderen Hand zärtlich über ihre heiße Stirn strich. Sie schlug erschrocken die Augen auf, aber er lächelte nur sanft.

„Seid Ihr der Tod, der gekommen ist, um mich zu holen?“, fragte sie leise.

„Eigentlich nicht, Anne, ich bin ein Freund“, antwortete er ebenso leise und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Bitte, schlagt die Kapuze zurück, damit ich Euer Antlitz sehe, Monsieur.“

Lucius tat ihr den Gefallen und ließ es zu, dass Anne sein Gesicht aufmerksam studierte. Doch sie schüttelte kurz darauf den Kopf und murmelte: „Verzeiht, Monsieur, aber mir fehlt jegliche Erinnerung an Euch.“

„Das macht nichts“, meinte der Vampir und lächelte milde. „Du bist erschöpft, schlaf ein bisschen.“

„Wie kann ich schlafen, Monsieur, wenn die Schmerzen in meinem Leibe nicht vergehen wollen? Ich habe sogar das Gefühl, dass sie immer schlimmer werden. Und mein Kindlein… mein armes Kindlein…“

„Sei nur ganz ruhig, Anne, alles wird gut“, flüsterte er und legte ihr erneut behutsam eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Du bist müde… du bist erschöpft… du willst schlafen…“

„Ja… ich will schlafen“, wiederholte die Schwangere monoton, die ihren Blick nicht von den blauen Augen des angeblichen Freundes lösen konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an England, an das blaue Meer, die frische Luft. Ja, dieser Mann mit den blonden Haaren könnte wirklich ein Landsmann von ihr sein. Wie freundlich er mit ihr sprach, wie sanft er seine Hände auf ihre Stirn legte. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr…

„Ich bin ein Freund“, hörte sie die wohlklingende, dunkle Stimme des Fremden flüstern.

Anne schloss die Augen. Ja, er war ein Freund… ein Freund… und er würde auf sie aufpassen, ihren Schlaf bewachen, sie vor Daviau beschützen…

„Er wird dir nie wieder weh tun“, versprach die Stimme des blonden Mannes und sie vertraute ihr. „Schlaf nur, Anne, ich bleibe bei dir… ich werde dir helfen… deine Schmerzen werden vergehen…“

Die Schwangere spürte schon, dass sie sich etwas besser fühlte. Der Schmerz ließ nach, als der Fremde eine seiner Hände auf ihren Bauch legte, ihn vorsichtig streichelte. Alles würde gut werden, ja, sie wollte es ihm glauben. Dieser Fremde würde sie von Daviau fortbringen, sie von dem brutalen Frauenwirt befreien… für immer… nie wieder Angst und Schmerzen erdulden müssen…

„Nie wieder…“, raunte die dunkle Männerstimme und Anne lächelte erleichtert. Sie spürte, wie sie in den Schlaf glitt, spürte, dass sie kaum mehr Schmerzen hatte. Frei von Daviau, für immer…

„Für immer, Anne“, bestätigte die wunderbare, dunkle Stimme ihres Retters und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Lucius blickte mitleidig auf die nun tief Schlafende. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, sie zu hypnotisieren, damit sie endlich einschlief. Sie hatte bereits geahnt, dass der Tod nach ihr griff, dass sie gerade starb. Aber warum sollte diese arme Frau, die bestimmt schon genug durch Daviau und ihren gewissenlosen Ehemann erlitten hatte, qualvoll dahinscheiden, wenn er doch hier war, um ihr einen schmerzfreien Übergang zu verschaffen? Aus ihrem Schlaf würde sie nicht mehr erwachen und daher nie erfahren, dass das Kind in ihrem Leib bereits tot war und das Gift der kleinen Leiche sich schon in ihrem Körper auszubreiten begann…

 


	26. Chapter 26

**_Anmerkungen:_ **

**_Bereits beim vorherigen Kapitel habe ich die Dialogszene zwischen Anne und Janette und dem hinzukommenden Daviau aus der Folge „A fate worse than death“ (Dt: „Ein Schicksal, schlimmer als der Tod“) eingebaut, den Dialoge jedoch nicht 1:1 übernommen. Genauso verhält es sich bei dem hier später stattfindenden Dialog zwischen Janette und dem jungen Soldaten sowie den darauf folgenden Szenen. Dennoch habe ich versucht, mich so nahe wie möglich an das Original zu halten._ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Man fand Anne am nächsten Morgen tot in ihrer Kammer, was nicht nur Janette sehr erschütterte. Die meisten Frauen, die für Daviau arbeiteten, hatten die sanfte, geduldige Engländerin gemocht und sich nicht an deren Schwangerschaft gestört. Selbst Daviau schien Anne's Tod zu bedauern, auch wenn er gestern Nacht seine Wut an ihr ausgelassen hatte. Nachdem er später noch Janette ein zweites Mal demütigen konnte, waren sein Zorn und seine Enttäuschung, die hübsche Marie nicht bekommen zu haben, endlich verraucht und er zog sich für den Rest der Nacht mit Bettine in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück, um seine Lust an seiner Favoritin zu stillen.

Janette bedachte Daviau mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, als er ihnen allen erklärte, welch trauriger Verlust der Tod Anne's doch für sie alle bedeute. Insgeheim machte die junge Frau allein ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass ihre Freundin gestorben war. Einsam, ohne jemanden, der in ihrer letzten Stunde bei ihr war, der sie tröstete und ihr Hoffnung gab. Vielleicht wäre Anne sogar noch am Leben, wenn der verdammte Bastard von Zuhälter sofort einen Arzt geholt hätte. Ach, wenn sie doch nur die Macht besäße, diese Kanaille und seine nicht minder gemeine Bettgenossin Bettine zu bestrafen. Vermutlich hatte dieses niederträchtige Weibsstück Daviau wieder gegen Anne und sie aufgehetzt. Denn warum hatte er ausgerechnet gestern Abend ihre Freundin nach langer Zeit wieder einmal geschlagen? Und warum war er so wütend auf sie gewesen, als sie darauf bestand, bei Anne bleiben zu wollen, der es doch offensichtlich mehr als schlecht ging? Wer wusste schon, was Bettine ihm wieder eingeflüstert hatte. Sie war die mit Abstand boshafteste Frau, die sie kannte.

„Ihr solltet die Zeit nutzen, um euch etwas auszuruhen und euch zu pflegen. Unsere Gäste erwarten abends schließlich adrette Damen haben, die sie verwöhnen“, sagte Daviau nun und nickte ihnen zu. „Ihr könnt jetzt alle gehen – bis auf Janette!“

Erstaunt sah Janette zu ihm auf, ihre übrigen Kolleginnen warfen ihr verwunderte Blicke zu.

„Was ist? Steht hier nicht rum und haltet maulaffenfeil! Verschwindet endlich! Ich habe etwas mit Janette zu besprechen!“, schimpfte der Frauenwirt, worauf sich alle endlich in Bewegung setzten. Lediglich Bettine blieb neben Daviau sitzen und schenkte Janette ein gehässiges Lächeln.

„Nun, Janette, du bist ja schon einige Jahre hier im Hause und ich bin meistens auch immer sehr zufrieden mit dir gewesen“, begann der Zuhälter in ernstem Ton. „Leider ist mir kürzlich erst zu Ohren gekommen…“

Er hielt inne und warf Bettine einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr: „Nun, ich hörte, dass du äußerst unzufrieden darüber bist, wie ich dich behandele. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?“

Janette verstand sofort, dass Bettine tatsächlich gegen sie gehetzt hatte, und schwieg. Denn sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Daviau lediglich einen Grund suchte, um sie bestrafen zu können. Am besten, man brachte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich.

„Deinem Schweigen entnehme ich, dass du also zugibst, dich über mich beklagt zu haben.“

„Ja, ich gebe es zu“, sagte Janette rasch. „Welche Strafe habt Ihr mir zugedacht, Herr?“

Daviau starrte sie überrascht an, dann grinste er und meinte: „Gut, gut. Es ist bemerkenswert, dass du diesmal gleich gestehst, mir gegenüber wieder einmal undankbar zu sein. Dabei war ich doch stets großzügig zu dir, gab dir ein eigenes Zimmer, schöne Kleider und führte dich mit äußerst feinen und meist auch sehr großzügigen Herren zusammen. Es gibt also keinen Grund, dich zu beklagen!“

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber manchmal verlangt Ihr einfach zu viel von mir“, entgegnete sie trotzig und dachte an Anne, die jetzt tot in ihrem Zimmer lag.

„Ach ja? Was denn zum Beispiel?“, fragte er lauernd.

„Gestern Abend… vier Männer…“, murmelte sie, worauf Daviau wieder breit grinste und nickte.

„Ach das“, tat er es dann in leichtem Ton ab und lachte etwas. „Ein wenig ungewohnt, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber zu viel? Alles hübsche, junge Männer, die das Herz einer jeden Maid höher schlagen lassen. Und sie fanden großen Gefallen an dir, lobten dich mir gegenüber, wie zufrieden sie gewesen seien… sie wollen wiederkommen und sie wollen alle nur zu dir…“

Janette schluckte und schwieg. Daviau musterte sie eine kleine Weile aufmerksam, dann sprach er weiter: „Keine Sorge, Mademoiselle, das nächste Mal dürfen sie nur nacheinander dran. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich allzu sehr verausgabst. Und da die jungen Herren so zufrieden mit dir waren und es dir zu verdanken ist, dass sie mein Haus wieder beehren, verzichte ich diesmal darauf, meine Peitsche auf deinem Rücken tanzen zu lassen.“

„Danke, Herr“, murmelte die junge Frau.

„Allerdings…“, ergriff der Frauenwirt wieder das Wort. „Allerdings finde ich, dass du dennoch eine kleine Lektion verdient hast. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Anne nun nicht mehr für mich arbeiten kann, nehme ich dich jetzt beim Wort. Du hast dich gestern Abend ja regelrecht vor deiner Freundin damit gebrüstet, dass du für euch beide genügend Geld verdienen kannst, nicht wahr?“

Janette nickte und schluckte wieder. Welche Schweinerei hatte Daviau ihr nun wieder zugedacht?

„Deshalb wirst du heute Abend, gleich nach der Dämmerung, dein Geld auf der Straße verdienen.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Janette entsetzt.

„Na ja, du willst doch zusätzliches Geld verdienen, nicht wahr? Und ein Sprichwort behauptet, dass Geld auf der Straße liegt. Nun, deine Freier werden schon etwas finden, worauf du dich legen kannst. Keine Sorge, Mademoiselle!“

„Wie lange soll ich denn auf der Straße arbeiten, Herr?“

„Wenn du fünf oder sechs Freier hattest, darf du wieder ins Haus kommen und dich den besseren Kunden zur Verfügung stellen“, erklärte Daviau mit öliger Stimme und Bettine grinste zufrieden. „Ich denke, die Erfahrungen, die du auf der Straße machst, werden dich lehren, mir gegenüber in Zukunft dankbarer zu sein. Und wenn dir endlich klargeworden ist, wie gut ich bisher zu dir gewesen bin, wenn du dich bei mir entschuldigst und deinen Irrtum zugibst, werde ich mir überlegen, dir zu verzeihen.“

Janette blickte zu Boden und hatte große Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Und falls du dir einfallen lassen solltest, wieder einmal zu flüchten, du weißt…“

„Ich… ich werde nicht flüchten, Herr…“

„Freut mich, das zu hören. Nun geh, du weißt ja jetzt, was du zu tun hast.“

„Ja, Herr. Und was… was geschieht mit Anne? Kann ich noch einmal zu ihr?“

Daviau blickte sie überrascht an, dann nickte er und sagte: „Gut, warum nicht? Nimm ruhig noch einmal Abschied von deiner Freundin. Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Totengräber kommt und sie abholt.“

„Und dann? Was passiert dann mit Anne?“

„Frag nicht so dumm!“, mischte sich nun Bettine ungeduldig ein und erhob sich. „Claude hat bereits dafür bezahlt, dass sie draußen auf dem Friedhof beerdigt wird. Endlich ein unnützer Esser weniger im Hause!“

Janette schaute wieder auf und bedachte Daviau's Favoritin mit einem so bösen Blick, dass jede andere davor erschauert wäre. Bei Bettine verfehlte er jedoch seine Wirkung. Sie lächelte lediglich kühl und schwieg. Doch Janette schwor sich, dass sie sie, falls sie jemals die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten sollte, umbringen würde…

~~~

Wenig später schlug Janette die braune Decke, mit der man Anne's Leichnam zugedeckt hatte, ein Stück zurück, um noch ein letztes Mal in das Antlitz ihrer Freundin zu blicken. Es war bleich und starr, wirkte jedoch friedlich. Als ob Anne in Frieden von dieser Welt gegangen war. Eigentlich erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie gewiss Schmerzen wegen der Blutungen gehabt haben musste…

Janette ließ ihre Augen noch einmal auf die inzwischen eingetrocknete kleine Lache unweit des Bettes wandern. Sie fröstelte leicht bei diesem Anblick. Immer noch hatte niemand es notwendig gefunden, diesen Blutfleck aufzuwischen, was bedeutete, dass Daviau es nicht für nötig hielt, dies anzuordnen. Besser hätte er seine Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Anne nicht zum Ausdruck bringen können. Dabei begann es im Zimmer der Verstorbenen allmählich penetrant nach Blut zu riechen. Ein schauderhafter Gestank! Wäre Sabine noch am Leben, hätte sie längst dafür gesorgt, dass es hier drinnen sauber war und mindestens zwei Mädchen die Totenwache für Anne hielten. Aber Bettine kümmerte sich nicht um derlei Angelegenheiten. Lediglich die Fenster hatte man verhängt, doch der Spiegel war unbedeckt.

Janette ging zu Anne's Schrank und holte eine dünne Decke daraus hervor, die sie über den Spiegel hängte. Sie hoffte, dass die Seele ihrer Freundin sich noch nicht darinnen verfangen hatte und sie keine Wiedergängerin wurde. Doch Bettine und Daviau dachten über so etwas nicht einmal nach. Alle Frauen und Mädchen in diesem Hause waren ihnen gleichgültig, sogar über den Tod hinaus, da sie nicht einmal dafür Sorge trugen, dass Anne's Seele wenigstens ewigen Frieden fand.

Janette kehrte zurück an Anne's Bett und schaute sie wieder an. Ihre Freundin war ein so guter Mensch gewesen, so gütig und nachsichtig. Sie hätte etwas Besseres verdient, als in einem Bordell zu landen und einen so einsamen Tod voller Schmerzen zu sterben. Bei dem Gedanken weinte Janette etwas. Die meisten der Frauen, die sich hier im Haus befanden, hatten etwas Besseres verdient… auch sie…

Eine Weile trauerte Janette um ihre verstorbene Freundin und deren Kind. Am liebsten würde sie sich zu ihr gesellen, würde ein Grab mit ihr teilen… dann wäre sie wenigstens an der Seite eines Menschen, den sie aufrichtig liebte… wenn sie tot wäre, wäre sie auch wieder mit Philippe vereint. Er hätte Anne bestimmt auch gemocht. Wieder einmal hatte sie jemanden verloren, der ihr nahe stand, den sie geliebt hatte…

Es klopfte behutsam an die Tür und Janette sah sich erschrocken um. Doch es war nur ein magerer, in ein dunkles Gewand gehüllter, kleiner Mann, der sich höflich entschuldigte, sie bei ihrer Trauer zu stören. Er stellte sich ihr als Totengräber vor und erklärte, dass er gekommen sei, um die Leiche Anne's abzuholen.

„Bitte, seid so gut und gebt Ihr einen schönen Platz auf dem Friedhof“, bat Janette. „Vielleicht unter einer Birke?“

„Das würde ich gerne machen, wenn es in meiner Macht läge“, erwiderte der Totengräber höflich. „Aber da es sich bei der Toten um eine Frau handelt, die nichts besitzt, werde ich sie wohl gleich am Eingang dicht bei der Mauer beerdigen, so wie die anderen Armen.“

„Gibt es nichts, womit ich Euch umstimmen könnte?“, fragte Janette.

„Leider nein, es sei denn, die Tote besäße etwas besonders Wertvolles, das sie der Kirche spenden wollte. Dann könnte ich es mir erlauben, für die arme Verstorbene einen hübschen Platz auszusuchen“, erklärte der Mann mit Bedauern in der Stimme. Er blickte auf Anne und murmelte: „Ein Jammer, dass es eine so junge Frau erwischte. Noch dazu, wo sie gerade ein Kind erwartete. Sie war wohl Eure Freundin?“

„Ja, und sie war ein sehr guter Mensch, das dürft Ihr mir glauben“, antwortete Janette. „Deshalb appelliere ich nochmals an Euer Mitgefühl und bitte Euch, meine Freundin an einem guten Platz zu begraben.“

„Das wird mir der Priester nicht erlauben, wenn ich ihm nichts halbwegs Wertvolles für den Klingelbeutel mitbringe.“

Janette überlegte fieberhaft. Der Gedanke, dass Anne einfach lieblos verscharrt werden würde, an einem kühlen Platz, wo niemals die Sonne schien, war ihr unerträglich. Nach einem so elenden, lieblosen Leben sollte sie wenigstens ein angenehmes Grab bekommen.

„Würde Euch ein Ring reichen?“, fragte sie den Totengräber plötzlich.

Dieser musterte sie erstaunt und nickte dann.

„Gut, dann wartet bitte einen Moment auf mich, Monsieur. Ich werde ihn Euch bringen.“

Nach diesen Worten eilte Janette in ihr Zimmer zurück, öffnete den Schrank und holte ihren kleinen Lederbeutel aus seinem Versteck. Mit zitternden Händen entnahm sie ihren Ehering daraus und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick. Dies war das einzige Andenken an Philippe, doch sie würde ihn jetzt opfern, um ihrer Freundin einen anständigen Platz auf dem Friedhof zu verschaffen.

Noch einmal küsste sie den Ring, dann schloss sie ihn fest in ihre rechte Hand und eilte damit zurück in Anne's Zimmer, wo der Totengräber noch auf sie wartete. Sie ging entschlossen auf ihn zu und gab ihm das Schmuckstück. Der Mann blickte einen langen Moment darauf, ehe er sich wieder Janette zuwandte: „Ihr wollt mir ein so wertvolles Stück wirklich überlassen, Mademoiselle?“

„Ja, wenn Ihr mir dafür Euer Wort gebt, meiner Freundin Anne einen guten Platz auf dem Friedhof zu verschaffen“, erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme. „Das versprecht Ihr mir doch, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich, Mademoiselle, verlasst Euch darauf!“, versicherte er rasch und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. „Einen sonnigen Platz unter einer schlanken Birke, auf der die Vögel oft zwitschern. Wäre das Euer Wunsch für die letzte Ruhestätte Eurer Freundin, Mademoiselle?“

„Ja, das wäre sehr schön.“

„Eure Freundin soll diesen Platz bekommen, das verspreche ich Euch“, sagte der Totengräber noch einmal und küsste Janette demütig die Hand. Dann schaute er sie traurig an und murmelte: „Ihr müsst fort aus diesem Haus, Mademoiselle! Denn Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!“

„Glaubt mir, guter Mann, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als von hier verschwinden!“

„Ich bete für Euch, Mademoiselle, dass es Euch gelingt… und ich bete auch für das Seelenheil Eurer Freundin und deren Kind… welch ein Jammer. Aber habt keine Sorge, ich werde sehr behutsam mit der Verstorbenen umgehen.“

Und während der Totengräber Anne's leblosen Leib komplett in eine Decke einhüllte und ihn dann vorsichtig aufhob, um ihn in seine Karre zu tragen, blickte Janette diesem Mann hinterher. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. Sie weinte um Anne, um deren ungeborenes Kind und um das letzte Andenken an ihren Ehemann, das sie gerade geopfert hatte. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass Philippe es verstehen und ihr verzeihen würde…

~~~

Nachdem der Totengräber Annes Leichnam abgeholt hatte und Janette einige Zeit danach Daviau darüber Bescheid gab, veranlasste der Frauenwirt, dass man das Zimmer der Toten reinigte, aufräumte und die übrigen Sachen aus Anne's Schrank zu ihm bringen sollte. Er wolle dann nachsehen, ob sich davon noch etwas verwenden ließe.

Angewidert zog sich Janette in ihre Kammer zurück, um sich zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile fiel ihr wieder ein, was Daviau ihr heute Abend aufgetragen hatte. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie ein wenig schaudern, denn die Kunden auf der Straße waren gewiss grobe Kerle, noch rauer als ihre bisherigen Freier. Nun ja, vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens unflätigen Bemerkungen entgehen, wenn sie dafür sorgte, dass man ihren gelben Saum nicht sah. Draußen war es abends schon recht kühl, ging es doch allmählich auf den Herbst zu. Janette erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, um ihren langen, braunen Umhang aus dem Schrank zu holen. Dieses Gewand würde den Saum ihres dunkelgrünen Kleides bedecken, so dass nicht sofort erkennbar war, welches Gewerbe sie ausübte. Und falls Daviau sich darüber beschwerte, dass sie den Umhang trug, würde sie ihn fragen, ob es ihm lieber sei, wenn sie erkrankte. Das würde den elenden Dreckskerl erst einmal zum Schweigen bringen, beklagte er sich doch in letzter Zeit vermehrt darüber, dass das Geschäft nicht mehr so gut lief wie früher.

Janette grinste etwas. Der braune Umhang würde ihr ermöglichen, auf den Friedhof zu gehen, der draußen vor den Toren der Stadt lag, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Totengräber auch wirklich sein Wort hielt. Sie könnte noch einmal ein stilles Gebet für ihre Freundin und deren Kind sprechen, bevor sie sich dem Wunsche Daviaus gemäß auf der Straße feilbot…

~~~

Der Tag kroch für Janette's Empfinden viel zu langsam dahin, konnte sie es doch kaum erwarten, aus dem Haus zu kommen, um zum Friedhof zu eilen. Aber wenn sie zu früh aufbrach, würde das nur das Misstrauen Daviau's wecken. Sie brauchte eine gute Ausrede, damit er sie bereits am späten Nachmittag gehen ließ. Doch ihr fiel nichts Rechtes ein, außer der Behauptung, dass ihr ein wenig übel sei und sie daher bei einem Spaziergang frische Luft schnappen wolle, bevor sie mit der Arbeit begann.

„Ja, ja, geh nur!“, erwiderte Daviau knapp. „Sieh zu, dass du dich erholst, damit du nicht allzu lange nachts draußen bleiben musst.“

Das war deutlich! Sie durfte erst wieder ins Haus kommen, wenn sie genügend Geld verdient hatte! Nun ja, im Augenblick war das gleichgültig. Hauptsache war erstmal, dass sie von hier fortkam.

Janette warf sich ihren Umhang über und verließ das Haus. Sie ging ein Stück des Weges in normalem Tempo. Erst, als sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie außer Sichtweite war, erhöhte sie ihr Tempo und lief schließlich geradewegs in Richtung Friedhof. Niemand hielt sie auf, verriet ihr Antlitz doch, wie traurig sie war. Als sie den Totenacker erreichte, hielt sie kurz inne und sah sich suchend um. Kein Mensch war hier zu sehen und sie fragte sich, wo der Totengräber den Leichnam ihrer Freundin begraben haben mochte. Sie rief sich nochmals in Erinnerung, was der kleine, schmale Mann ihr gesagt hatte. Unter einer schlanken Birke wollte er sie betten. Nun, sie hatte ja noch genügend Zeit, ehe die Dämmerung einbrach, und würde sich in Ruhe umsehen.

Zielstrebig lenkte Janette ihre Schritte in die Mitte des Friedhofes und sah sich, während sie langsam dahinschritt, die Holzkreuze und Grabsteine an. Schließlich kam sie in die Nähe einer großen Eiche und stutzte. Darunter befand sich ein frisches Grab und ein einfaches Holzkreuz, auf dem gut lesbar der Name ANNE stand, thronte darauf. Sicher war dies das Grab ihrer Freundin und Janette trat näher an es heran. Sie blickte traurig auf die frisch aufgeworfene Erde und merkte wieder, wie sich ihr Herz in der Brust schmerzhaft verkrafte. Da sie sich allein wähnte, ließ sie ungehindert ihren Tränen freien Lauf und faltete die Hände in stummem Gebet. So stand sie eine Zeitlang in stiller Trauer da und bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verrann. Erst als die Dämmerung einsetzte und sie ein wenig zu frösteln begann, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich schon viel zu lange auf dem Friedhof aufhielt. Eigentlich müsste sie zurück, sich auf einer der Straßen in der Nähe des Bordells feilbieten… allein der Gedanke daran verstärkte ihr inneres Frösteln und einen langen Augenblick spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, einfach auf dem Friedhof zu bleiben, hier am Grab zu verweilen, sich an den Stamm der großen Eiche angelehnt niederzulassen und bis zur Morgendämmerung abzuwarten, um dann von hier aus einfach zu verschwinden. Daviau hatte ja gesagt, sie dürfe erst wiederkommen, wenn sie mindestens sechs Freier gehabt hatte. Die Geschäfte liefen angeblich schlecht und vielleicht würde er gar nicht bemerken, dass sie nicht zurückkehrte, wenn er sich mal wieder mit Bettine zurückzog. Er war sich viel zu sicher, dass seine Mädchen alle gehorsam ins Bordell zurückkamen… sollte sie es wirklich wagen? Noch einmal, ein einziges Mal, die Flucht wagen?

Bei dem Gedanken überkam Janette für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie ein innerliches Glücksgefühl. Frei von Daviau zu sein, frei von diesem elenden Leben, in dem sie nichts weiter als ein Stück Fleisch war, an dem Männer ihre Lust befriedigen konnten, so lange sie nur gut dafür zahlten… es wäre zu schön, wenn sie dies alles einfach hinter sich lassen konnte… was also hielt sie davon ab, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen?

Ein leichter, kühler Wind hub an zu blasen und Janette kam wieder zu sich. Nein, so verlockend dieser Gedanke an Flucht auch war, sie konnte es nicht wagen. Sie hatte kein Geld und niemanden, zu dem sie sich flüchten könnte. Außerdem kannte Daviau sehr viele Leute aus allen Teilen Frankreichs. Selbst wenn sie floh, würde sie nicht weit kommen, wie sie aus der Vergangenheit nur allzu gut wusste. Ach, es half alles nichts. Sie musste sich in ihr Los schicken, hatte sie doch keinen einzigen Angehörigen mehr, der ihr beistehen würde. Sie war verloren…

Erneut spürte sie, wie der leichte Wind mit ihrem Mantel spielte, ihre Fußknöchel umschlang… und plötzlich überkam sie das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um, aber außer ihr befand sich niemand auf dem Friedhof. Wer würde auch freiwillig an einem solch schaurigen Ort verweilen, vor allem, wenn es bereits anfing, dunkel zu werden. Sie sollte sich besser beeilen, wenn sie die Stadt noch vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen wollte… dennoch, war da nicht jemand? Sie blickte neben sich, aber es war nur ein Eichhörnchen, das hurtig auf einen Baum hinaufkletterte. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und schüttelte dann über sich selbst den Kopf. Der grauenvolle Tod Anne's, der Befehl ihres Herrn, auf der Straße zu arbeiten, und ihr heimlicher Aufenthalt auf dem Friedhof machten sie sicherlich nervös. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so schnell ängstigste. Besser, sie nahm die Beine in die Hand und… ein Gefühl des Ekels stieg in Janette hoch, denn sie dachte daran, was sie tun musste, sobald sie wieder in der Stadt war. Es war ja schlimm genug, als Hure im Bordell zu arbeiten, aber auf die Straße geschickt zu werden… nun, gewiss der Anfang ihres Niedergangs. Sie musste sich notgedrungen darauf einstellen, dass Daviau sie zukünftig noch mehr demütigen würde, als er es bisher getan hatte… sie wollte nicht zurück in die Stadt, sie wollte nicht mehr als Hure arbeiten, aber was blieb ihr für eine Wahl…?

 _> Es gibt immer eine Wahl<_ schien ihr der Wind plötzlich zuzuflüstern. Sie erschrak im tiefsten Inneren und schaute sich erneut um. Der Wind konnte doch nicht sprechen, aber es war eine dunkle Männerstimme, die ihr diese Worte soeben ans Ohr getragen hatten. Nur fort von hier, bevor sie ganz den Verstand verlor…

~~~

Während ihres Rückwegs in die Stadt beschlich Janette noch mehrmals das Gefühl, dass jemand sie beobachtete und verfolge. Aber immer, wenn sie sich umwandte, war niemand da. Es war seltsam. Sie hatte noch nie Gefühle solcher Art gehabt. Anne's Tod musste ihr mehr zugesetzt haben, als sie dachte. So trostlos und grausam. Doch war es nicht immer trostlos, wenn ein Freudenmädchen starb? Immerhin wurde zu Sabine's Zeiten am Bett der Verstorbenen wenigstens gemeinsam ein Gebet gesprochen, Totenwache gehalten und das Zimmer der Dahingeschiedenen für mindestens sieben Tage nicht mehr betreten, nachdem der Totengräber den Leichnam abgeholt hatte. Sabine bestand auch immer darauf, dass ein Priester kam, um der Sterbenden die Beichte abzunehmen. Nur Anne… Anne musste ohne Beichte sterben, ohne Beistand… verdammter Daviau… verdammte Bettine!

Es war bereits dunkel, als Janette in Paris ankam. Nun also war es soweit. Sie musste sich auf den Weg in die Richtung des Bordells machen, das ihrem Frauenwirt gehörte. In einer der Seitenstraßen sollte sie sich eine Ecke suchen, um sich dort anzubieten. Sie wollte nicht, aber sie musste… es half ja alles nichts. Sie brauchte sich ohne Geld gar nicht erst wieder bei Daviau blickenzulassen, sie musste es wenigstens versuchen; und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie genügend Freier fand. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht allzu grob… Sie seufzte laut, als sie in eine der Straßen einbog, die direkt in ein sehr gut besuchtes Wirtshaus führten. Viele Männer, die später rauskamen, würden hier entlanggehen und sie sehen. Der eine oder andere davon würde sich bestimmt gerne mit ihr vergnügen, es fand sich sicherlich schon irgendwo eine dunkle Ecke.

Janette stellte sich in den Schatten eines Hauses, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Gebäude und wartete. Sie beobachtete aufmerksam das Wirtshaus und wünschte insgeheim, es wäre schon vorbei und sie könnte ins Bordell zurück. Dort war es wenigstens warm, während hier die Luft merklich kälter wurde. Wie gut, dass sie sich in den Umhang gehüllt hatte. Und dennoch fror sie. Sie zog den Umhang enger um ihren Körper. Wäre es doch nur schon vorbei…

„Mademoiselle?“

Sie schreckte auf, als man sie so ansprach. Als sie sich umblickte, sah sie in das Gesicht eines Knaben von etwa zwölf oder dreizehn Jahren. Nein, das war doch viel zu jung!

„Geh weiter, Kind!“, entgegnete sie ärgerlich. „Du solltest um diese Zeit nicht hier in der Straße herumirren. Deine Eltern machen sich gewiss Sorgen um dich.“

„Nein! Mein Alter sitzt im Wirtshaus und lässt sich volllaufen“, antwortete das Bürschchen. „Meine Mutter hat mich hergeschickt, um ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Doch vorher soll ich Euch das hier geben, Mademoiselle.“

Der Knabe überreichte Janette einen kleinen Beutel. Als sie ihn in die Hand nahm, fühlte er sich an, als sei er mit Geldstücken gefüllt. Ehe sie jedoch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, erklärte der Junge: „Das Geld ist von einem Freund.“

Überrascht schaute Janette den Burschen nun an.

„Einem Freund?“

„Ja, Mademoiselle. Er sagte, er könne zu der Verabredung heute leider nicht kommen. Das soll ich Euch bestellen.“

„Hat dieser Freund auch einen Namen?“

„Er hat mir keinen Namen genannt, Mademoiselle. Aber ich soll Euch von ihm ausrichten, dass er Euch zu gegebener Zeit aufsuchen würde.“

„Sehr seltsam…“, murmelte Janette und blickte nachdenklich auf den Beutel. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Jungen zu. „Wie sah der Mann aus?“

„Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Er trug einen Mantel mit einer Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Aber er war von großer, kräftiger Statur.“

„Merkwürdig…“

„Wenn Ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet, Mademoiselle. Ich muss noch meinen Vater dazu bringen, mit mir nach Hause zu kommen. Einen schönen Abend noch.“

„Danke, das wünsche ich dir auch.“

Janette blickte dem Knaben einen Augenblick lang hinterher, wie er ins Wirtshaus lief, dann schaute sie wieder auf den kleinen Geldbeutel. Ob sich genug darin befand, dass sie jetzt heimkehren konnte? Sie wog den Beutel noch einmal bedächtig. Er fühlte sich schwer an, schwer genug jedenfalls, dass Daviau glaubte, dies seien die Einnahmen des heutigen Abends. Eigentlich sollte sie diesem ‚Freund‘, wer immer es sein mochte, dankbar dafür sein, ihr auf diese Weise zu ersparen, sich der Lust derber Kerle auf der Straße hingeben zu müssen. Aber sie konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass sie sich dabei beklommen fühlte. Diese Sache war doch allzu seltsam. Und die Mitteilung des Knaben, dass dieser ‚Freund‘ sie zu gegebener Zeit aufsuchen würde, verhieß nach ihrer Erfahrung auch nichts Gutes. Alles hatte seinen Preis und der unbekannte ‚Freund‘ würde seinen zweifellos von ihr einfordern…

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Janette noch, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Dann beschloss sie kurzerhand, dass es im Moment einerlei war. Heute Abend musste sie sich nicht mehr auf der Straße feilbieten und darüber war sie unendlich erleichtert. Vielleicht handelte es sich bei diesem ‚Freund‘ ja auch um einen ihrer Stammkunden, dem man zugetragen hatte, was Daviau von ihr verlangte. Womöglich war es Monsieur Charles gewesen, der ihr diese unerwartete Geldeinnahme sandte.

Janette hatte schon die seltsamsten Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht und hielt es nicht für unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr liebster Stammkunde, dem sie offensichtlich viel bedeutete, sie auf diese Weise zu beschützen suchte. Es wäre so schön, wenn sie ihn bald wiedersähe. Er verehrte sie sehr. Ob sie ihn wohl dazu bringen konnte, sie von Daviau freizukaufen?

Mit dieser vagen Hoffnung im Herzen verbarg Janette den Beutel rasch unter ihrem Rock, zog den Mantel enger um sich und schaute sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um. Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einer dunklen Gestalt haften, die etwas weiter entfernt von ihr stand. Sie konnte zwar lediglich deren Umrisse sehen, aber genug, um zu erkennen, dass es eine große, kräftige Person war. Sie erinnerte sich sofort an die Worte des Knaben und fragte sich mit leichter Enttäuschung, ob dies jener ominöse ‚Freund‘ war, der ihr den Geldbeutel geschickt hatte. Neugierig starrte sie einen Moment lang auf die dunkle Gestalt, dann erfasste sie mit einem Mal ein inneres Grauen, obwohl es anscheinend keinen Grund dafür gab. Aber sie fürchtete sich plötzlich und wollte nur noch weg, fort aus der Nähe dieses Fremden. Rasch wandte sie sich ab und eilte in die andere Richtung davon, in der Absicht, einen kleinen Umweg zu nehmen, um ins Bordell zu gelangen. Hauptsache, sie müsste nicht an der großen, dunklen Gestalt vorbei. Doch nachdem sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war, hatte sie wieder das beklemmende Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Sie blickte sich ängstlich um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Spontan erinnerte sie sich – es war genau dasselbe Gefühl, dass sie auf dem Friedhof spürte und das sie auch auf dem Rückweg nach Paris überkam. Ob der Fremde sie da schon verfolgt hatte?

Janette hegte keinen Zweifel mehr daran, das Gefühl einer unheilvollen Gefahr war zum Greifen nahe. Daher beschleunigte sie voller Angst ihren ohnehin raschen Schritt. Sie musste unbedingt fort von hier, dorthin, wo sich andere Menschen befanden, dann wäre sie vorerst in Sicherheit… aber was dachte sie denn da nur? War sie etwa verrückt geworden? Nur weil vermutlich ein potenzieller Freier sie anschaute, wähnte sie sich auf einmal in Gefahr?

Janette hielt kurz an und lauschte. Nichts war zu hören. Sie sah sich erneut um und blickte direkt in eine leere, dunkle Gasse. Kein Mensch war dort, keine Schritte waren zu hören, nur das sanfte Säuseln des kühlen Windes. Sie schüttelte über ihre eigene Überängstlichkeit den Kopf. Noch nie hatten derartige Gefühle sie übermannt. Es musste daran liegen, dass sie sich allein nachts auf der Straße befand. Verdammter Daviau! Nur ihm hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie sich überhaupt hier befand… ihm und ihrem Vater… wie konnte ein Mann es nur über sich bringen, sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut an einen Frauenwirt zu verkaufen? Selbst, wenn sie ihn enttäuscht hatte, selbst dann würde es doch kein Mensch, der ein Herz im Leibe besaß, über sich bringen, so etwas zu tun! Sie war das einzige Kind ihrer Eltern gewesen! Vater musste wahrhaftig den Verstand verloren haben, als Mama gestorben war… Himmel, warum dachte sie gerade in diesem Augenblick an ihre Mutter? Ach, wenn sie doch noch leben würde… niemals wäre es zu all dem gekommen… sie wäre nicht fortgelaufen, Vater wäre noch bei Sinnen und sie wäre niemals Robert de Orly und Guisbert begegnet, die sie beide schändeten… verflucht seien ihre Seelen! Diese Männer nannten sie eine Sünderin und Verführerin, dabei waren diese beiden größere Sünder als sie! Gewiss hatten sie ihren Vater nach dem Tode ihres Paten gegen sie aufgestachelt, ihm eingeredet, welch schlechtes Geschöpf sie sei… eine Evastochter! Diese verlogenen Bastarde! Vermutlich hatte sogar Guisbert Vater erst auf den Gedanken gebracht, sie an ein Bordell zu verkaufen… und niemand war damals da gewesen, um sie zu beschützen...

In Erinnerung an das damalige Fest auf dem Schloss derer von Charmeaux, bei dem ihr doch so viele Adlige gesagt hatten, wie reizend sie sie fanden und dass sie sie gerne vor allem Unbill beschützen wollten, stiegen Janette Tränen in die Augen. Doch sie bezwang diese sentimentale Anwandlung und schluckte den dicken Kloß, der ihr im Hals saß, hinunter. Alles war nur unnützes Geschwätz von Laffen gewesen, gedankenlos dahingesagt, um ihr zu schmeicheln und sie für sich zu gewinnen. Damals hätte sie wohl alles dafür gegeben, wenn einer dieser Edelmänner gekommen wäre, um sie vor dem Verkauf an Daviau zu bewahren. Nicht einmal Severin Etampes, der doch vorgegeben hatte, sie zu lieben, war aufgetaucht… er war nie wieder aufgetaucht. Damals war er ihr überaus sympathisch gewesen und seine Worte hatten so aufrichtig gewirkt. Doch auch er war wohl nichts anderes als ein oberflächlicher Laffe gewesen. Wie sehr musste er sich damals dazu beglückwünscht haben, seine Cousine mit Guisbert du Charmeaux verheiratet zu haben. Arme Aurelie! Ein so zartes Geschöpf konnte doch mit einem solch rücksichtslosen, egoistischen Mann nicht glücklich sein. Aber das war nicht ihre Sorge. Aurelie hatte wenigstens noch einflussreiche Verwandte, die ihr in der Not Schutz und Hilfe boten, während sie selbst niemanden mehr hatte, der sie beschützte oder zu dem sie flüchten konnte… die Zeit, da ihre Mutter noch lebte, schien so lange her zu sein, als ob es nur ein wundervoller Traum gewesen sei… ach, wenn sie doch nur einen Freund auf dieser Welt hätte, nur einen einzigen Freund…

 _> Du hast einen Freund<_ drang es wieder flüsternd an ihr Ohr, als der Wind mit ihrem Haar spielte. Oh Gott, schon wieder diese dunkle Männerstimme. Das konnte doch keine Halluzination sein!

Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich um und zwang sich, mit deutlich vernehmbarer Stimme zu fragen: „Wer seid Ihr?“

Schweigen. Nur Dunkelheit, nichts als Dunkelheit gähnte ihr entgegen. Da war niemand. Sie spann zweifellos.

„Vielleicht werde ich krank?“, dachte Janette resigniert und fragte sich, wie diese seltsame Epidemie eigentlich begann, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Er führte sie durch den langen, gemauerten Gang eines großen Stadthauses. Wenigstens war diese kurze Strecke durch Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet, wie sie erleichtert feststellte. Rasch, nur noch ein kurzes Stück, dann würde sie im Bordell sein, könnte sich aufwärmen.

Zwei junge Männer, durch ihr Gewand als Stadtwächter gekennzeichnet, standen am Ende des Ganges und erzählten sich offensichtlich irgendwelche amüsanten Geschichten, denn sie lachten etwas. Janette bedachte die beiden nur mit einem kurzen Blick und wollte gerade an ihren vorbeigehen, als der Jüngere der beiden sie am Arm ergriff und fragte: „Nanu, meine Schöne. So ganz allein in der Dunkelheit unterwegs? Wohin denn so eilig?“

„Auf dem Weg nach Hause“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Nun, das ist für eine Frau nicht ganz ungefährlich“, meinte der Soldat. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich Euch begleite.“

„Du hast wirklich noch nicht viel Ahnung vom Leben, Arnauld“, mischte sich nun sein Kollege ein und grinste. „Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein, Junge? Diese Dame ist eine vom Horizontalen Gewerbe.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, wunderte sich derjenige, der Arnauld hieß, und sah Janette erstaunt an. „Stimmt das?“

Sie nickte stumm und hoffte, dass die beiden Stadtwachen sie gleich weiterziehen lassen würde. Aber offensichtlich dachte Arnauld gar nicht daran. Stattdessen grinste er sie nun breit an und trat näher an sie heran. Janette wich zurück, spürte gleich darauf aber die kalte Mauer an ihrem Rücken, während ihr Arnaulds Atem in die Nase stieg. Er war ihr jetzt so nahegekommen, dass nur noch eine Handbreit sie trennte.

„So, so, dann bist du also eine Hübschlerin“, meinte der junge Mann grinsend. „Das ist ja höchst interessant. Machst du’s für uns Soldaten auch umsonst?“

Der andere Stadtwächter, der Janette vordem kaum beachtet hatte, sah nun interessiert dabei zu, wie sein jüngerer Kollege die Hand hob und behutsam über die Wange der schönen Hure strich.

„Sie sieht wirklich recht appetitlich aus“, erklärte Arnauld mit breitem Lächeln. Der andere grinste und sah schweigend zu, wie der Jüngere Janette's Umhang öffnete und ihn etwas beiseite schob, um sich die junge Frau näher zu betrachten.

Janette selbst erkannte sofort die Lust in den Augen ihres Bedrängers. Viele Männer hatten sie schon auf diese Weise betrachtet und sie wusste genau, wonach es diesen Arnauld verlangte. Aber nicht heute Abend! Sie hatte schon genug an diesem Tag erlebt! Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr! Sie war es leid, dass man sie benutzte! Sie war dieses ganze elende Hurenleben leid! Sie wollte endlich frei sei!

„Also, Kleine, machst du’s für uns Soldaten auch umsonst?“, wiederholte Arnauld seine Frage grinsend und kam ihr so nahe, dass sein Leib den ihren berührte. Eine seiner Hände lag schon besitzergreifend auf ihrer Schulter, während er sein Gesicht dem ihren näherte, um sie zu küssen.

„NEIN!“, schrie sie auf und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft, die sie besaß, von sich fort. Ihr Umhang glitt zu Boden, während sie wegrannte. Irritiert schaute ihr der junge Soldat hinterher, dann setzte er sich umgehend in Bewegung, um ihr zu folgen.

Innerlich von Panik erfüllt rannte Janette ohne nachzudenken einfach die Straße entlang. Von weitem erblickte sie eine Schar Nonnen, die im Gänsemarsch hintereinander herliefen, die erste mit einer Lampe vorneweg. In der Gewissheit, dass ihr die Schwestern helfen würden, eilte Janette geradewegs auf sie zu, fasste die erste Nonne am Arm und flehte: „Bitte, helft mir! Ich werde verfolgt! Bitte, helft mir!“

Die Schwestern warfen nur einen kurzen Blick auf die junge Frau, erkannten den gelben Saum ihres Kleides und gingen wortlos weiter, ohne sie zu beachten. Janette sah ihnen fassungslos nach, während Arnauld an ihrer Seite erschien und sich gerade anschickte, einen Arm um sie zu legen. Da nahm Janette den Priester wahr, der als Letzter den Abschluss der Nonnenschar bildete. Hoffnungsvoll wandte sie sich an ihn: „Bitte, helft mir! Ich bitte Euch! Helft mir!“

Der Priester hielt inne, erblickte die beiden und fuhr den jungen Soldaten an: „Lasst die Frau in Ruhe!“

Arnauld sah ihn empört an und fragte trotzig: „Warum denn?! Sie ist für alle da!“

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!“, entgegnete der Priester streng. „Nicht vor den Nonnen!“

Janette glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Nicht einmal der Geistliche wollte sie vor der Zudringlichkeit dieses Soldaten schützen! Ehe sie sich nochmals flehentlich an den Priester wenden konnte, hatte dieser ihr schon den Rücken gekehrt und ging eilends davon. Während die junge Frau ihm noch ungläubig nachsah, erschien ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht Arnaulds. Dann packte er Janette mit beiden Händen und schleppte die sich Wehrende und um Hilfe Rufende gewaltsam ein Stück weit von der breiten Straße fort in eine dunklere Ecke des Stadtviertels, das wenig bebaut war. Lediglich ein leerstehendes, heruntergekommenes Haus befand sich dort unter einer dunklen Weide. Arnauld drückte Janette unsanft gegen die Wand und boxte ihr in den Bauch. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und konnte sich einen Augenblick lang nicht rühren. Zeit genug für den jungen Stadtwächter, den Kragen ihres Kleides aufzureißen und damit zu beginnen, hastig ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté abzuküssen. Sie ekelte sich vor seinen Lippen, die gierig auf ihrer Haut entlangfuhren. Dieser widerliche Mistkerl, dieses Stück Dreck! Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie berührte! Nein, sie wollte nicht! Sie wollte nicht!

Mit aller Kraft, die Janette noch aufbringen konnte, biss sie Arnauld in die Schulter, so fest sie konnte. Der Soldat schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung auf und ließ augenblicklich von ihr ab. Diesen Moment nutzte Janette, um sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien und ein Stück fortzulaufen. Als sie sich umsah, ob Arnauld sie verfolgte, hielt sie erschrocken inne. Da war kein junger Soldat mehr zu sehen, sondern eine in einen Kapuzenmantel gehüllte große, dunkle Gestalt. Und nur ein leises, kurzes Ächzen drang an Janette's Ohr. Wie gebannt blieb sie stehen, unfähig, ihren Blick von der dunklen Gestalt abzuwenden. Dann sah sie, dass diese etwas, das sie offensichtlich gerade eben noch in den Armen gehalten hatte, zu Boden gleiten ließ. Es war ein Mensch, vermutlich der junge Stadtwächter, der reglos dort liegen blieb. Die Gestalt, wahrscheinlich ein Mann, schien auf Arnauld herabzublicken. Dann reckte sie sich wieder empor. Janette beobachtete den Fremden mit angehaltenem Atem. Was ging hier vor? Was war geschehen?

Die dunkle Gestalt begann sich zu rühren und drehte sich nun langsam zu Janette herum. Die junge Frau blickte in ein Paar eisblauer Augen, die sie durchdringend musterten. Erneut erfasste sie ein inneres Grauen und sie wandte sich voller Angst ab und lief davon, während der Fremde, bei dem es sich um niemand anderen als Lucius handelte, seinen Mund zu seinem süffisanten Lächeln verzog. Es hatte ihm ungemein imponiert, dass diese junge Prostituierte sich nicht mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden wollte und sich gegen die Zudringlichkeit des jungen Soldaten wehrte. Sie hatte wahrhaft etwas Besseres verdient als das elende Leben, in dem sie gerade steckte.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Janette!“, dachte der Vampir, vergewisserte sich dann noch einmal, ob auch kein Mensch in der Nähe war, und erhob sich dann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in die Luft…

 


	27. Chapter 27

Wie erwartet war Daviau äußerst zufrieden mit den Einnahmen, die Janette ihm von ihrer Arbeit auf der Straße mitbrachte. Sie selbst wirkte jedoch auf ihn dermaßen verstört und war so blass, dass er ihr besorgt riet, sich sofort ins Bett zu legen. Da sie in der Nacht noch von leichtem Fieber erfasst wurde und der Frauenwirt, aus Angst um eine seiner besten Huren, gleich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Medicus schickte, der ein paar Tage Bettruhe und kühle Umschläge empfahl, blieb sie tatsächlich eine kleine Weile von der Arbeit verschont, auch nachdem sie völlig fieberfrei war. Nicht einmal Bettine gelang es, Daviau davon zu überzeugen, Janette so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Straße zu schicken. Zum einen ging ihm seine Favoritin zunehmend mit ihrer Hetzerei auf die Nerven und zum anderen wollte er keineswegs mehr eine der Damen, die ihm große Einnahmen einbrachten, dazu zwingen, sich in versteckten Winkelgassen feilzubieten. Die Nachfrage nach Janette war an jenem Abend, als sie auf der Straße anschaffen musste, nämlich ziemlich groß gewesen und die Kunden sehr verärgert, dass die von ihnen verlangte Hure nicht verfügbar war. Nur wenige der Herren gaben sich mit einer anderen Dame zufrieden, die meisten gingen nach einer Weile äußerst unzufrieden davon.

Die Geldeinbuße war beträchtlich gewesen und Daviau gab vor allem Bettine die Schuld daran, die ihm ja erst eingeredet hatte, Janette auf die Straße zu schicken. Doch da er es seiner bisherigen Favoritin noch nicht unter die Nase gerieben hatte, ahnte jene nichts davon, dass ihr Stern bereits am Sinken war. Dafür freute sich der Frauenwirt umso mehr über den Inhalt des kleinen Geldbeutels, den Janette ihm an diesem Abend brachte. Sie war ohne Zweifel immer noch eine der schönsten Damen seines Etablissements, mochte sie auch ein wenig widerspenstig sein. Offensichtlich war es ja genau das, was seine Kunden an ihr reizte und ihm beträchtliche Gewinne einbrachte. Darum musste auch alles getan werden, um Janette bei guter Gesundheit zu halten.

Zu all diesen Überlegungen gesellte sich noch Daviau's Beunruhigung über das, was ihm zwei Tage später ein guter Stammkunde zutrug. Dieser hörte davon, dass in Marseille die Pest ausgebrochen sei und es wohl auch Monsieur Charles, den er gut kannte, erwischt hätte. Der alte Kaufmann war nämlich einige Tage vor Ausbruch dieser Seuche dorthin gefahren, um frische Waren für seinen Laden zu besorgen, kam jedoch nicht mehr zurück. Seine Frau war äußerst besorgt gewesen und dann traf die Kunde ein, dass in Marseille die Pest wütete. Nicht gerade Nachrichten, über die man besonders erfreut war – ganz im Gegenteil!

Nun erst verstand Daviau auch, warum der alte Kaufmann damals nicht zu dem vereinbarten Termin bei Janette erschienen war. Vermutlich war Monsieur Charles bereits tot und er hatte dadurch leider wieder einen Stammkunden verloren. Bedauerlich für ihn und wahrscheinlich auch für Janette, die den alten Zausel anscheinend ja ganz gut leiden mochte. Doch was dem Frauenwirt noch mehr zu schaffen machte als der Umstand, einen guten Kunden verloren zu haben, war das nicht enden wollende Gerücht, der Schwarze Tod sei schon auf dem Wege nach Paris. Bereits im Umkreis von Marseille hatte man die ersten Opfer zu beklagen. Daviau überlegte, ob es nicht besser sei, mitsamt seinen Damen irgendwo weiter weg seinem Gewerbe nachzugehen, bis die Seuche vorüber war. Als er mit Bettine darüber sprach, tat sie seine Befürchtung jedoch ab.

„Es ist gar nicht gesagt, dass die Pest nach Paris kommt“, erwiderte die Rotblonde. „Bisher sind wir doch auch von dieser merkwürdigen Epidemie verschont geblieben.“

„Mag sein, dennoch halte ich es für klüger, eine Weile aus der Hauptstadt zu verschwinden“, murrte Daviau ärgerlich. „Ich habe keine Lust, darauf zu warten, bis die Pest hier angekommen ist und es zu spät für uns alle sein wird, uns in Sicherheit zu bringen.“

„Glaubst du im Ernst, wir sind irgendwo sicher, wenn der Schwarze Tod erst einmal hier Einzug gehalten hat, Claude?“, fragte Bettine schnippisch.

„Warum denn nicht? Wir müssten nur weit genug fort, am besten irgendwo aufs Land“, entgegnete er kühl. „Vielleicht wäre gar der gute Monsieur de Brullac dazu bereit, uns für eine Weile auf seiner Festung zu beherbergen. Wenn wir Glück haben, suchen noch mehr seiner einflussreichen Freunde und Bekannte Zuflucht bei ihm und sind gewiss höchst entzückt darüber, willige Damen vorzufinden, die ihnen für einige schöne Stunden die Sorgen vertreiben.“

„Hm, keine schlechte Idee“, gab Bettine nachdenklich zu, runzelte dann jedoch die Stirn und wandte ein: „Aber weshalb sollte Monsieur de Brullac uns überhaupt in seiner Festung aufnehmen?“

„Nun…“, begann Daviau mit bösem Lächeln. „Erstens war er das letzte Mal, als er hier zu Gast war, von dir überaus bezaubert und wird dir sicherlich gerne einen Wunsch erfüllen, wenn du ihm zu verstehen gibst, dass du dich gerne persönlich und unentgeltlich um ihn kümmerst, wenn er sich dazu entschließt, uns alle in seiner Burg willkommen zu heißen… und zweitens freut er sich vielleicht darauf, sein hübsches Töchterlein wiederzusehen. Schreib ihm doch, dass Janette dringend der Erholung auf dem Lande bedarf.“

„Ich glaube, das dürfte dem noblen Herrn ziemlich egal sein“, widersprach Bettine. „Vergiss nicht, dass er sich damals recht schnell seiner Tochter entledigte, indem er sie dir verkaufte. Du gehst doch nicht wirklich davon aus, dass er Janette je wieder zu Gesicht bekommen will.“

„Oh, er wird dir aus der Hand fressen, wenn du in deinem Schreiben anfragst, ob seine neue Gemahlin bereits ihre Stieftochter kennengelernt hätte. Was meinst du, wie schnell wir dann eine Einladung auf seine Festung erhalten, Bettine? Natürlich mit der Bitte um äußerste Diskretion, versteht sich…“

Daviau lehnte sich mit breitem Grinsen gegen seinen Stuhl zurück und sah seine Favoritin erwartungsvoll an. Sie ahnte nicht, dass er sich insgeheim fragte, wie er es anstellen sollte, Brullac dazu zu bringen, sich nie wieder von Bettine trennen zu wollen. So viel er gehört hatte, sollte Janette's Vater mit einer sehr viel älteren Frau verheiratet sein, die vor Reichtum stank. Vielleicht würde der Adlige es ja begrüßen, Bettine als heimliche Mätresse aushalten zu dürfen, und wahrscheinlich begrüßte seine jetzige Gattin ein solches Arrangement. Es war nicht unüblich in diesen Kreisen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dazu fähig sein würdest, einen hohen Herrn zu erpressen“, sagte Bettine in diesem Augenblick gerade und in ihrem Gesicht war unverkennbar Anerkennung für ihren Geliebten zu lesen.

„Natürlich werde ich dir diesen Brief diktieren, es kommt sehr auf die Formulierung an“, erklärte der Frauenwirt in sachlichem Ton. „Schließlich wollen wir den noblen Monsieur de Brullac doch nicht verärgern, sondern sein Wohlwollen gewinnen und erhalten. Er freut sich bestimmt sehr auf ein Wiedersehen mit dir, meine hübsche Bettine. Du dürftest eine nette Abwechslung zu seinem Eheweib sein, nicht wahr?“

„Gewiss!“, erwiderte sie und lächelte geschmeichelt. „Aber vielleicht wäre Monsieur de Brullac noch erfreuter, wenn wir ihm ein unerfahrenes, junges Mädchen mitbrächten. Oder hast du dich dazu entschlossen, die neue Schankmagd aus dem Blauen Ochsen nicht mehr zu behelligen?“

„Ich wäre überaus glücklich, wenn ich sie in mein Bordell locken könnte. Aber das Mädchen zeigte äußersten Widerwillen dagegen und hat in Henri und seiner Frau starke Beschützer. Wie also sollte ich sie dazu bringen, hier in mein Haus zu kommen?“

„Es geht nur mit einer List, Claude“, antwortete Bettine zuversichtlich. „Ich zweifle keinen Augenblick daran, dass ein so kluger Kopf wie du dir dazu gewiss etwas einfallen lassen wirst, nicht wahr?“

„Wird nicht ganz einfach sein“, brummte Daviau.

„Dir fällt bestimmt etwas ein“, ermunterte ihn seine rotblonde Favoritin und schenkte ihm einen bewundernden Blick, während ihre Finger zärtlich über seine Brust strichen. „Denk daran, wie hübsch die Kleine ist, wie unschuldig sie wirkt… die adligen Herren werden sicherlich begeistert sein und… großzügig… so großzügig…“

Der Frauenwirt lächelte geschmeichelt, während sein Inneres danach gierte, noch mehr Geld einzunehmen. Ein solch junges, naives Mädchen wie diese Marie könnte sich als wahre Goldgrube erweisen und er würde sich mit Vergnügen zuerst einmal selbst ihrer annehmen. Sie müsste nur hier ins Bordell gelockt werden, ohne dass Henri einen Verdacht schöpfte.

„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen“, bekräftigte Daviau daher das Vertrauen, das Bettine in ihn setzte, und in seinem Kopf begann es bereits zu arbeiten…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

Es war der erste Abend, an dem Janette wieder ihrer Tätigkeit nachgehen sollte. Allerdings staunte sie nicht schlecht, als Daviau sich freundlich bei ihr erkundigte, ob sie sich denn auch wieder dazu in der Lage fühle.

„Natürlich, Herr“, erwiderte die junge Frau und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Sehr schön“, meinte der Frauenwirt und lächelte sie breit an. „Und da die Nachfrage der hohen Herren nach dir größer ist, als ich dachte, habe ich beschlossen, dich nie wieder zum Arbeiten auf die Straße zu schicken. Schließlich kann ich es mir nicht erlauben, deine Kunden zu enttäuschen.“

„Gewiss, Herr“, gab Janette zurück. Das hörte sich ganz wie der Daviau an, den sie kannte. Dennoch war sie froh, sich wenigstens nicht mehr abends auf der Straße feilbieten zu müssen. Das hatte sie vermutlich der großzügigen Spende ihres ominösen ‚Freundes“ zu verdanken, genau wie der Umstand, dass der Frauenwirt ihr mehrere Tage Zeit dazu ließ, sich von den Erlebnissen jener Nacht zu erholen. Natürlich hatte sie niemandem davon erzählt, denn es brachte sicherlich nur Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich, wenn man herausfand, dass sie in den Tod einer der Stadtwachen verstrickt war. Offensichtlich rief das Hinscheiden des jungen Soldaten aber keinerlei Aufsehen hervor, sonst wäre das sicherlich Gesprächsstoff hier im Bordell gewesen und eine ihrer Kolleginnen hätte ihr davon erzählt. Aber das war nicht der Fall und Janette ging davon aus, dass man sie damit nicht in Verbindung brachte.

Am liebsten hätte die junge Frau das Erlebnis mit dem aufdringlichen Arnauld und ihre Rettung durch den geheimnisvollen Fremden mit den kalten Augen, von dem eine nicht genau fassbare Gefahr auszugehen schien, vergessen. Doch dies erwies sich als unmöglich. Sie war einfach unfähig dazu, diese grauenhaften Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen und wünschte sich so stark wie niemals zuvor, endlich dem Leben aus dem Bordell zu entkommen. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an Monsieur Charles und fragte Daviau, ob jener während ihrer Krankheit hier aufgetaucht sei.

„Leider nicht, Janette“, antwortete der Frauenwirt und machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. „Aber mir ist etwas zu Ohren gekommen, das dich nicht erfreuen dürfte, meine Liebe.“

„So?“, gab die junge Frau zurück und fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Ist ihm etwas passiert?“

„Tja, so genau weiß ich es auch nicht, aber ich fürchte, dass es sich so verhält“, erwiderte Daviau und erzählte ihr dann, was man ihm über den alten Kaufmann zugetragen hatte. Er schloss seinen Bericht mit den Worten: „Wir müssen also bedauerlicherweise davon ausgehen, dass du einen deiner besten Stammkunden verloren hast, Janette. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.“

„Ja“, sagte sie tonlos und nickte. Sie schaute betrübt zu Boden und spürte, wie der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer, je aus dem Freudenhaus herauszukommen, allmählich verblasste und sich langsam eine schwere, innere Leere in ihre Seele legte. Sie war verloren… auf immer verloren… und würde so enden wie viele ihrer Kolleginnen, so wie Sabine, so wie ihre Freundin Anne…

„Fühlst du dich wirklich schon wieder in der Lage, heute Abend Kunden zu empfangen?“, fragte Daviau und musterte sie besorgt, da sie während seines Berichtes über Monsieur Charles zusehends blasser geworden war.

„Aber ja!“, antwortete sie rasch und sah mit festem Blick zu ihm auf. „Es hat mich nur so getroffen, was mit Monsieur Charles geschehen sein könnte. Ich fürchte auch, dass er dem Schwarzen Tod zum Opfer gefallen ist. Es tut mir so leid…“

„Vielleicht solltest du dich heute doch noch ausruhen und erst morgen mit der Arbeit beginnen.“

„Ihr seid sehr freundlich, Herr, aber das wird nicht nötig sein! Es bringt meinen besten Kunden nicht wieder ins Leben zurück, wenn ich mich ausruhe. Und Ihr sagtet ja selbst, dass bereits einige Herren nach mir fragten. Ich bin bereit, sie zu empfangen. Schickt sie ruhig zu mir.“

„Gut, wenn du es wirklich willst“, gab Daviau nach und wunderte sich über die Nachgiebigkeit der sonst immer so widerspenstigen jungen Frau. Irgendetwas musste mit ihr geschehen sein, dass sie plötzlich so zahm war. Doch da sie ansonsten wohlauf zu sein schien, wollte er nicht weiter in sie dringen. Es hatte auch sein Gutes, dass sie dermaßen vernünftig war. Wenn sie sich in diese Richtung weiterentwickelte, könnte sie sogar seine neue Favoritin werden. Aber das war etwas, mit dem er sich später befassen wollte, sobald er Bettine erst einmal losgeworden war.

„Dann mach dich also schön für deinen ersten Gast, Janette“, sagte der Frauenwirt in mildem Ton und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du die besten Kunden bekommst, versprochen.“

Die junge Frau nickte ihm stumm zu und wandte sich dann dem Spiegel zu, um sich das Haar zu kämmen und sich ein wenig zu schminken. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Freier ins Bordell kamen, denn draußen dämmerte es bereits…

~~~

Kaum war die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versunken, betrat auch schon der erste Gast das Bordell des Claude Daviau. Der Zuhälter erkannte ihn sofort als jenen blonden Hünen, der seinerzeit die hübsche Marie vor ihm beschützt hatte, und kam umgehend auf ihn zu.

„Herzlich willkommen in meinem Etablissement, Monsieur“, begrüßte er ihn und verneigte sich leicht. „Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass Ihr Euch entschlossen habt, meiner Einladung zu folgen.“

„Ich bin nicht wegen Eurer Einladung hier“, gab Lucius in kühlem Ton zurück und musterte den Frauenwirt von oben bis unten in arroganter Weise. „Vielmehr hörte ich davon, dass ein exquisites Mädchen für Euch arbeitet, deren Schönheit seinesgleichen sucht. Ich wollte mir dieses prächtige Geschöpf einmal selbst ansehen.“

„Oh, Monsieur, für mich arbeiten nur schöne Damen“, behauptete Daviau in stolzem Ton und richtete sich etwas auf. „Könnt Ihr mir vielleicht ein besonderes Merkmal dieses speziellen Mädchens nennen? Ist sie groß oder klein?“

„Nun, ein gewisser Charles schwärmte mir von ihr vor“, log der Vampir.

„Dann kann es sich dabei eigentlich nur um Janette handeln“, sagte der Frauenwirt. „Sie ist wirklich ein sehr erlesenes Geschöpf, wunderschön und darüber hinaus von edler Abstammung. Ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht sein, Monsieur.“

„Janette…“, wiederholte der blonde Hüne in genießerischem Ton. „Ja… ja, ich glaube, Charles nannte sie so… Ist sie noch frei?“

„Ja, Monsieur, Ihr seid der erste Gast heute Abend.“

„Ausgezeichnet! Ich möchte sie die ganze Nacht für mich.“

„Die ganze Nacht?!“, fragte Daviau fassungslos.

„Ja, und zwar für die nächsten drei Tage!“

Der Frauenwirt schnappte nach Luft. Seit Marquis Guisbert de Charmeux hatte er bisher noch nie erlebt, dass ein Kunde eine Dame für drei volle Nächte buchte.

„Ge… gern, Monsieur, aber… aber… könnt Ihr auch…?“

Wortlos drückte ihm Lucius einen prallgefüllten Geldbeutel in die Hand und nickte. Dann befahl er: „Bring mich zu Janette und sorg dafür, dass wir nicht behelligt werden – egal, welche Geräusche auch immer aus der Kammer dringen. Ich habe besondere Wünsche… du verstehst?“

Daviau nickte rasch und führte ihn umgehend zur Kammer der jungen Frau, dabei ignorierend, wie respektlos der Fremde ihn behandelte. Aber um derlei hatte sich der Frauenwirt noch nie gekümmert, solange man ihn nur gut bezahlte. Reiche Kunden durften sich ihm gegenüber vieles herausnehmen. Und dass es sich bei diesem blonden Hünen um einen recht wohlhabenden Mann handeln dürfte, stand für ihn außer Frage. Hoffentlich fand der Fremde so großen Gefallen an der schönen Janette, dass er sie häufig aufsuchte. Die Mehreinnahmen konnte er gut gebrauchen, bevor er mit den seinen aufs Land flüchtete, zu Monsieur de Brullac, der bereits auf das Schreiben Bettines geantwortet hatte und sie sehr gerne für einige Monate auf seiner Festung aufnehmen wollte…

~~~

Nachdem Janette sich ein sauberes, dunkelgrünes Kleid angezogen hatte, erhob sie sich, um die Kerzen in ihrem Zimmer zu entfachen. Sie hörte bereits, dass sich vom Flur her Schritte ihrer Kammer näherten. Der erste Kunde würde gleich da sein. Sie hörte noch, dass Daviau leise etwas zu ihm sagte, bevor die Tür aufging und jemand in den Raum trat. Sie drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sondern entfachte in aller Ruhe die Kerzen, eine nach der anderen, während sich tief in ihrem Inneren alles dagegen sträubte, wieder mit einem jener lüsternen Männer schlafen zu müssen, die für sie bezahlt hatten. Gleich würde der Freier kommen und sie von hinten berühren, wie es so häufig der Fall war. Es reizte die Kerle, wenn sie ihnen gegenüber die Kühle, Unnahbare spielte. Dabei musste sie sich nicht einmal verstellen. Es entsprach ja der Wahrheit, dass sie mit den Kunden nicht schlafen wollte.

Schon spürte sie, dass der Freier sich ihr näherte. Dennoch wandte sie sich nicht um, sondern blies in Ruhe das Zündholz aus. Da wurde ihr von hinten etwas Schweres um die Schultern gelegt, es fühlte sich wie ein Mantel oder Umhang an. Überrascht wandte sie sich um und erstarrte... Vor ihr stand ein hochgewachsener Mann mit kurzgeschnittenen, blonden Haaren und musterte sie schweigend. Sie erkannte ihn sofort an seinen eisblauen Augen… dies war zweifellos der Mann, der sie vor Arnauld, dem aufdringlichen Soldaten, gerettet hatte.

„Ich kenne Euch! Ihr seid mir gefolgt!“, entfuhr es ihr spontan.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange schon“, bestätigte er ihr und lächelte nun etwas. „Daviau erzählte mir, dass du von edler Abstammung seist. Ist das wahr?“

Janette verzog ihren Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und erwiderte: „Ich bin, was immer Ihr wollt!“

Lucius‘ Lächeln wurde breiter und er hob seine Hand, um ihr zärtlich über die Wange zu streicheln.

„Ich will, dass du mehr bist als bloß adlig“, murmelte er und winkte sie mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich heran. „Komm mit mir!“

Irritiert von dieser Redeweise und wie gefangen von der Ausstrahlung, die von dem Fremden ausging, setzte Janette sich bereits in Bewegung, um sich ihm zu nähern, als sie plötzlich innehielt, weil ihr bewusst wurde, wer sie war und wo sie sich befand. Er war kein ‚Freund‘, sondern nichts weiter als ein Freier… er war wie alle, die hierher kamen…

„Wenn Ihr bezahlt, was Daviau verlangt...“, sagte sie gleichgültig.

„Nein, oh nein“, entgegnete der Vampir in ernstem Ton und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ich anbiete, kann man nicht kaufen oder verkaufen… DU musst dich entscheiden!“

Auf ihrem Antlitz spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Verständnislosigkeit wider, die Lucius nicht entging. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie nicht einmal ahnte, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Und er wunderte sich auch nicht, dass sie ihm noch nicht vertraute, schließlich war er ein Fremder für sie. Daher fuhr er fort: „Du kannst natürlich auch hier bleiben, um wie alle anderen zugrunde zu gehen und zu sterben, wie deine Freundin…“

Er hielt in seiner Redeweise inne, um ihr kurz Zeit zum Überlegen zu geben. Aber ein Blick in ihr verwirrtes Antlitz verriet ihm deutlich, dass sie nicht verstand. Entschlossen, diese schöne, junge Frau auf die dunkle Seite zu holen, reichte er ihr seine Hand und ergriff wieder das Wort: „Oder du kannst mit mir kommen… und niemand wird es mehr wagen, dich ohne deine Erlaubnis anzurühren…“

Der letzte Satz war weich wie Honig über seine Lippen geflossen und sie lauschte gebannt, was er sagte, unfähig dazu, ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann ihr gerade die Freiheit anbot? Es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? War es möglich?

„Kennst du nicht das Sprichwort Gut zu leben, ist die beste Rache?“, fragte er leise, ihr seine Hand immer noch auffordernd hinhaltend. Es war zu verlockend und Janette konnte nicht anders, als ihre Hand in seine zu legen. Er umschloss diese und zog die junge Frau näher zu sich heran. „Ewig zu leben, ist die beste Rache.“

Sie verstand nicht, was er damit meinte, aber es war ihr auch egal. Hauptsache, dass er sie von hier wegbrachte, fort aus diesem Bordell, fort aus diesem elenden Leben… dass er ihr die Freiheit schenkte, wie er es versprach. Seine Worte klangen zu süß in ihren Ohren. Sie wollte frei sein, frei…

Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter, seine Lippen berührten ihren Hals. Sie schloss die Augen, bereit, alles zu tun, was dieser Mann von ihr verlangte, solange er ihr nur die Freiheit schenkte. Da spürte sie, dass er sie biss. Sie schrie kurz auf, aber er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, sein Griff so fest, dass sie nicht daraus entkommen konnte… und mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, was er war… was er tat… er tötete sie, saugte ihr das Blut aus dem Leib… sie wurde ruhiger, es war ihr einerlei… der Tod war auch eine Befreiung aus ihrem elenden Dasein, er war ihr willkommen…

 

<<<<<<<>>>>>>>

 

„Es ist wirklich unglaublich, was dieser Kerl sich geleistet hat!“, schimpfte Daviau am anderen Morgen. Nachdem bis Sonnenaufgang weder Janette noch der blonde Hüne wieder aus der Kammer der schönen Hure gekommen waren, hatte er begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Und als ihm eines der Mädchen, dessen Zimmer in unmittelbarer Nähe von Janettes lag, berichtete, laute Schmerzensschreie gehört zu haben, war Daviau nicht mehr gewillt, die versprochene Diskretion gegenüber dem blonden Hünen einzuhalten. Rasch stürmte er den Gang entlang, blieb vor Janette's Kammer stehen und klopfte heftig gegen die Tür. Aber nichts tat sich, kein Laut war von Innen zu hören. Beunruhigt darüber warf Daviau sich mit aller Kraft seines Körpers gegen die fest verschlossene Tür, die dieser Gewalt nicht lange standhielt. Doch als der Frauenwirt sich schließlich im Inneren der Kammer befand und sich umsah, konnte er lediglich feststellen, dass sich niemand mehr darinnen befand. Es lag nur eine kurze schriftliche Nachricht auf dem Nachttisch, deren Inhalt lautete: „Ich habe Janette mit mir genommen!“

Es dauerte einen längeren Moment, ehe Daviau begriff, was das bedeutete. Dann fluchte er laut. Dieser blonde Hüne hatte seine beste Prostituierte entführt. Wie er das allerdings bei einer fest verschlossenen Tür und ohne von jemandem gesehen zu werden bewerkstelligt hatte, blieb ein Rätsel. Allerdings war Daviau nicht der Mann, sich über derlei Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ihn erfüllte es lediglich mit Zorn, dass Janette fort war.

„Da muss Zauberei im Spiel gewesen sein“, wisperte Janette's Nachbarin, die dem Frauenwirt gefolgt war, aufgeregt und sah ihren Herrn ängstlich an. „Wir müssen unbedingt einen Priester holen!“

„Ach, Unsinn!“, tat Daviau es ab. „Vermutlich versteht dieser Mann sich auf irgendwelche Kniffe, mit denen er Türen öffnen und wieder verschließen kann, so wie diese Gaukler auf den Jahrmärkten es uns immer wieder vorführen. Bei dieser sogenannten Zauberei handelt es sich um nichts weiter als um Tricks, die wir nicht kennen. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei dem letzten Freier Janette's um einen ausländischen Gaukler, jedenfalls hatte er etwas zu verbergen, dann er wollte mir nicht einmal einen Namen nennen! Spätestens da hätte ich misstrauisch werden müssen! Was war ich doch für ein Dummkopf!“

„Ihr glaubt tatsächlich, er war ein Gaukler?“, fragte die junge Hübschlerin zweifelnd nach.

„Das ist mehr als wahrscheinlich!“, antwortete der Frauenwirt ärgerlich.

„Aber… aber was… was will ein Gaukler mit Janette? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!“

„Hm… vielleicht hat er sich verliebt, will sie allein für sich. Was weiß ich! Doch ich werde mich gleich einmal in Paris umsehen, ob ich nicht irgendwo Gaukler finden, die ihre Künste auf den Straßen anbieten. Vielleicht kennen sie den Fremden. Bestimmt finde ich Janette irgendwo bei ihnen; und dann gnade Gott der Mademoiselle! Ich werde ihr so harte Schläge angedeihen lassen, dass sie sich wünschen wird, nie geboren worden zu sein! Allmählich bin ich ihre Widerspenstigkeit leid!“

Nachdem er diese Worte voller Zorn ausgestoßen hatte, stürmte Daviau aus dem Zimmer. Die junge Hure sah ihm verwirrt nach, dann betrachtete sie sich noch einmal den Raum, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und hatte dann nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als ihren Kolleginnen davon zu berichten, dass Janette verschwunden war… auf mysteriöse Art entführt von einem Freier!

~~~

Den halben Vormittag ritt Daviau durch Paris, ohne eine Jahrmarktstruppe zu finden. Selbst die Stadtwachen, bei denen er sich erkundigte, ob nicht vor kurzem Gaukler nach Paris gekommen seien, bestätigten ihm nur, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er hörte vielmehr, dass man vor einigen Tagen in einem heruntergekommenen Stadtviertel die Leiche eines jungen Stadtwächters gefunden habe, der ebenfalls das Opfer der merkwürdigen Seuche geworden war, die Paris seit einiger Zeit heimsuchte. Kein Tropfen Blut wäre mehr im Körper des Toten gewesen.

Die Erwähnung der Seuche ernüchterte Daviau umgehend und sein Zorn verrauchte augenblicklich. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass in Marseille die Pest wütete und dass man wohl in absehbarer Zeit damit rechnen musste, dass sie auch Einzug in Paris hielt. Statt also nach dem Fremden und Janette zu suchen, wäre es besser, sich und seine Damen in Sicherheit zu bringen und so rasch wie möglich zur Festung des Gaston de Brullac aufzubrechen. Sollte Janette doch bei diesem Hünen bleiben. Sie würde schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatte. Wenn sie glaubte, bei dem Fremden besser dran zu sein, als bei ihm in seinem Bordell, würde sie wohl bald feststellen, dass sie sich hierin irrte. Dieser blonde Gaukler machte alles andere als einen freundlichen Eindruck, und wenn Janette erst einmal merkte, dass sie bei diesem Kerl vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war, dürfte sich der Fremde dann mit ihrer widerspenstigen Art herumschlagen dürfen…

Bei der Vorstellung dieses Szenarios grinste Daviau breit und ihm fiel wieder ein, wie gut der blonde Hüne ihn bezahlt hatte. Diesen großzügigen Betrag eines überaus spendablen Mannes konnte man ruhig als Bezahlung für den Freikauf Janettes betrachten. So gesehen war die Aufregung wegen des Verschwindens einer Hure unnütz gewesen. Janette war immer noch überaus attraktiv, aber nicht unersetzbar. Es wurde Zeit, dass Bettine Marie ins Freudenhaus lockte und er hatte auch bereits einen Plan, wie sie es tun sollte, und zwar so rasch wie möglich - Daviau wollte das blonde Mädchen unbedingt mit zur Festung Brullac nehmen!

 

v-v

 

Janette fühlte sich benommen und fröstelte ein wenig, als sie wieder zu sich kam.

„Bleib noch etwas liegen“, hörte sie die beruhigende, dunkle Stimme ihres letzten vermeintlichen Freiers. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er ihr versprochen hatte, niemand würde sie ohne ihre Erlaubnis mehr anrühren dürfen, wenn sie nur mit ihm käme. Seine Worte hatten so süß geklungen und von ihm war etwas Faszinierendes, aber auch Gefährliches ausgegangen… sie hatte ihm nicht widerstehen können und dann… er hatte sie gebissen, hatte ihr einen unerträglichen Schmerz zugefügt und sie hatte geglaubt, gleich sterben zu müssen…

„Du bist nicht gestorben, Janette“, drang es an ihr Ohr und sie öffnete nun doch ihre Augen, um den Fremden anzuschauen. Aber um sie herum war alles finster und sie sah zunächst nichts.

„Wo bin ich?“, fragte sie und spürte, dass die Angst sich in ihrem Inneren auszubreiten begann.

„Ich habe dich in Sicherheit gebracht, Janette“, erklärte die wohlklingende Stimme, die sie bereits kannte. „Ein Kind der Nacht kann im Tageslicht nicht überleben und außerdem… Daviau und einige andere der Dirnen in seinem Bordell sind kaum ein angemessener Umgang für ein edles Fräulein, wie du es einst gewesen bist.“

Obwohl sie sich verunsichert fühlte, weil sich ihre Augen noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte Janette nicht anders und lachte laut auf. Dann meinte sie spöttisch: „Seid Ihr immer so leichtgläubig, Monsieur? Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass das, was Daviau Euch über mich erzählte, der Wahrheit entspricht?“

„Ganz einfach, meine Liebe, ich sah einen Teil deiner Erinnerungen, als ich dein Blut zu mir nahm“, erklärte die Stimme und plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie. Zwei leuchtende Augen flammten auf und sie wich erschrocken etwas zurück. Aber der Fremde ergriff eine ihrer Hände und murmelte: „Nicht doch, Janette, es besteht für dich gar kein Grund mehr, sich vor mir zu fürchten. Du bist jetzt ebenfalls ein Wesen meiner Art und ich werde dich alles lehren, was du wissen musst, um zu überleben.“

„Ein Wesen Eurer Art?“, fragte sie zaghaft nach, während in ihrem Inneren Gefühle von Angst, Wut und Hoffnung miteinander rangen. „Ihr verspracht mir die Freiheit, selbst über mich zu bestimmen, wenn ich Euch folge, und dann trankt Ihr von meinem Blut.“

„Gewiss – und danach gab ich dir von meinem Blut, um deinen ersten Durst zu stillen“, antwortete er und sie glaubte, in seiner Stimme so etwas wie Amüsement zu hören. „Du bist jetzt ein freies Geschöpf und unsterblich. Kein Mensch wird es mehr wagen, dir weh zu tun.“

Schaudernd schloss Janette die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich alles um sie drehte. Konnte es wahr sein, was dieser Fremde sagte? Aber er hatte sie tatsächlich gebissen, es war kein Traum gewesen…und dann schwanden ihr rasch die Sinne. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, einem hellen Licht begegnet zu sein, das sie dazu aufforderte, näher zu kommen. Doch sie traute dem nicht! Lieber folgte sie der verführerischen Stimme des Fremden, die leise ihren Namen gerufen hatte und sie bat, zurückzukehren… das Versprechen, ihre Peiniger zu bestrafen… unmerklich erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie werden dafür bezahlen, was sie dir antaten, Janette“, wisperte er verheißungsvoll in ihr Ohr. Sie spürte, wie er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und ihr Gewand fester um sie wand. Dann streichelte er mit der anderen Hand über ihren Unterarm. „Du wirst dich bald besser fühlen und auch nicht mehr frieren. Es ist nur der Übergang, mein Kind.“

„Ihr sagtet, ich sei jetzt ein Wesen wie Ihr. Seid Ihr ein Wiedergänger?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich bin ein Unsterblicher und ernähre mich vom Blut anderer Wesen“, antwortete er schlicht.

„Und ich… ich muss dann auch…“, sie schluckte, bevor sie zaghaft fortfuhr: „Muss ich etwa auch Blut trinken, Herr?“

„Das hast du bereits getan, Janette, und es hat dir überaus gemundet. Jedenfalls hast du sehr gierig von meinem Handgelenk getrunken“, gab der Vampir zu und Janette, deren Augen sich nun besser an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Es war durch seine leuchtenden Augen etwas erhellt und sie erkannte, dass er breit grinste. „Und hör endlich auf, mich Herr zu nennen. Mein Name ist…“

Er stutzte kurz und überlegte. Sein römischer Name wäre kaum angemessen für die jetzige Zeit und außerdem war jener Lucius Marcellus, der er einst gewesen war, schon lange tot. Warum sich keine neue Identität zulegen? Wen kümmerte seine Familie, von denen kein Angehöriger mehr lebte? Sein Geschlecht war vollkommen durch den Vesuv ausgelöscht worden, kurz nachdem er von einem erfolgreichen Feldzug aus Gallien zurückgekehrt war. Im Augenblick höchster Gefahr hatte ihn seine Tochter überrascht und in einen Blutdämon verwandelt, kaum dass er wusste, wie ihm geschah… später, nach seiner Verwandlung, musste er feststellen, wie sehr sich das Kind verändert hatte. Sein kleines Mädchen hatte sich als vollkommen verderbt entpuppt, war wahnsinnig geworden… besser, er dachte nicht mehr daran, sondern vergaß, dass auch Divia seit Jahrhunderten tot war… das Einzige, auf das er im letzten Abschnitt seines sterblichen Lebens neben dem Sieg über die verräterischen Gallier mit einiger Befriedigung zurückblickte, war der Umstand, dass er den Mörder seiner Frau eigenhändig gekreuzigt hatte… jedermann sollte daran erinnert werden, sich vor ihm und seinem Zorn in Acht zu nehmen. Niemand durfte daran zweifeln, wie gefährlich es sein konnte, ihn zu reizen…

„Ich heiße Lacroix“, kam es wie von selbst über seine Lippen und er lächelte amüsiert über die Mehrdeutigkeit dieses Namens. Zum einen würde er ihn selbst stets an seinen römischen Ursprung erinnern und daran, dass er einen Schwerverbrecher gekreuzigt hatte – zum anderen spielte es auf die Christenverfolgung durch die Römer an, deren Heiland den Tod am Kreuze erlitt. Darum beteten die jetzigen Menschen, allesamt Christen, nun das Kreuz als ein heiliges Symbol an – ein Symbol für ein Instrument, an dem zu seinen Lebzeiten Schwerverbrecher einen grauenhaften Tod starben. Diese Bedeutungsverschiebung mutete auf schreckliche Weise höchst ironisch an.

„Nur Lacroix?“, wunderte sich Janette. „Habt Ihr… hast du keinen Vornamen?“

„Lucien Lacroix“, ergänzte Lucius und sein Lächeln wurde breiter wegen der unverkennbaren Ironie, die das Zusammenfügen dieser beiden Namen für ihn selbst bedeutete: Licht des Kreuzes! Klang ja gerade so, als wäre er selbst der von den Christen höchst verehrte Heiland. Nein, das wollte er wahrhaftig nicht sein! Auf keinen Fall! Er hatte als Sterblicher nie etwas mit diesen Christen zu tun gehabt und wollte daran auch in Zukunft nichts ändern. Mit Religion brauchte ihm keiner mehr zu kommen! Seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Blutdämon musste er feststellen, dass die Götter, die er einst verehrte, ihm nichts mehr bedeuteten und wohl auch nichts weiter waren als Ausgeburten der menschlichen Phantasie, mit der die Sterblichen ihrem Dasein so etwas wie einen Sinn geben wollten und ihre Ängste zu beruhigen suchten. Er selbst glaubte an gar nichts mehr…

Janette hingegen fand anscheinend nichts Bemerkenswertes an seinem Namen, sondern wiederholte nur: „Lucien Lacroix.“

Offensichtlich erinnerte es die junge Frau nicht an den Heiland, den sie selbst doch verehrt hatte.

„Lacroix“, murmelte sie erneut, um sich diesen Namen einzuprägen. Er gefiel ihr und sie würde ihren Meister in Zukunft damit ansprechen. Ihr Meister? Wie seltsam, dass sie ihn in Gedanken so genannt hatte. Aber entsprach das nicht tatsächlich der Realität, wie mysteriös sie auch anmutete?

„Mein Meister“, sagte sie leise und sah verlegen an sich herab. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren alten Umhang trug, den sie auf der Flucht vor Arnauld verloren hatte. Voller Dankbarkeit blickte sie wieder zu Lacroix hoch. Dieser nickte und erklärte: „Ich habe deinen Umhang geholt, während der andere Stadtwächter Ausschau nach seinem lüsternen Kollegen hielt.“

„Der junge Soldat ist tot, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, er hat bekommen, was er verdiente.“

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„Nun, wir sollten uns in dieser gemütlichen Gruft noch ein wenig ausruhen, bis es Abend wird. Danach besuchen wir Daviau“, erklärte Lucius mit süffisantem Lächeln.

„Gruft?“

„Liebes, wir müssen uns vor dem Sonnenlicht verbergen, damit es uns nicht verbrennt.“

„Ich verstehe…“, gab sie murmelnd zurück und die Erkenntnis ergriff sie unvermittelt. So vieles wurde ihr mit einem Male klar. Sie war eine Wiedergängerin geworden, eine Tote, die Blut trank. Ein Wesen der Nacht, das sich vor dem Tageslicht hüten musste. Wie konnte Lacroix nur behaupten, sie sei nicht gestorben?

„Du bist eine Untote“, erklärte er, als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte. „Wir sind nicht gestorben, sondern haben uns lediglich in Unsterbliche verwandelt… und heute Abend wirst du deinen Durst ausgiebig stillen können, Janette. Eine Neugeborene wie du braucht am Anfang sehr viel Nahrung…“

 


	28. Chapter 28

„Ja, ich denke, das wird gehen!“

Vergnügt drehte sich Bettine vor dem Spiegel ihres Zimmers und begutachtete das neue Kleid, das Daviau ihr gekauft hatte. Der Frauenwirt selbst saß auf dem Rande des Bettes und musterte seine Favoritin ebenfalls wohlgefällig. Sie sah aus wie die ehrbare Frau eines Handwerkers, als die sie sich im Blauen Ochsen ausgeben wollte. Henri würde keine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass es sich bei Bettine um eine anständige Dame handelte. Das graublaue Kleid, natürlich ohne den gelben Saum, der darüber gelegte graue Umhang, und eine graue Haube, die das Haar komplett verhüllte, ließen niemanden auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sich unter dieser Verkleidung eine Prostituierte verbarg.

„Und vergiss nicht, dass du Florentine Allerich bist“, ermahnte Daviau die Rotblonde. „Weißt du auch noch, was du Henri weismachen sollst?!“

„Natürlich, Claude, was glaubst du denn?“, wandte sich Bettine ein wenig empört an ihren Herrn und Liebhaber. „Mein Mann und seine Gesellen haben heute Morgen einen Großauftrag erhalten und müssen durcharbeiten. Daher brauche ich mindestens zwei Körbe voller Lebensmittel und jemanden, der mir beim Tragen hilft. Was soll daran denn so schwer zu merken sein?“

„Besteh darauf, dass Marie dich heimbegleitet und stelle ihr ein gutes Trinkgeld in Aussicht“, erwiderte der Zuhälter aufgeregt. „Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es dir gelingt, dieses Mädchen hierher zu bringen. Führ sie dann in Anne's Zimmer und lass sie dort unter dem Vorwand warten, das Trinkgeld zu holen. Alles andere ist dann meine Sache.“

„Wie gut, dass Janette's letzter Freier so überaus großzügig war“, meinte Bettine, die sehr zufrieden wirkte. Nicht nur, dass Claude über genügend Geld verfügte, um damit ein halbes Jahr die seinen und sich auch ohne Arbeit bequem durchbringen zu können, nein, sie war jetzt endlich auch die ungeliebte Janette los. Claude war darüber zwar nicht besonders glücklich, aber sie fand es doch sehr viel angenehmer, kein widerspenstiges Frauenzimmer mehr im Bordell zu haben, die ihr ihre herausragende Position als Daviau's Favoritin und Hausherrin streitig machen konnte.

„Ja, ja“, brummte der Frauenwirt unwirsch und drückte ihr einen kleinen Geldbeutel in die Hand. „Kauf ruhig großzügig ein, damit wir uns alle heute Abend ausreichend stärken können, um für die morgige Abfahrt auf's Land gerüstet zu sein. Womöglich erwarten uns auf der Festung bereits die ersten Kunden. Brullac deutete etwas in der Art ja in seinem Brief an… und auch, wie sehr er sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit dir freut, Schätzchen. Mach das Beste draus!“

„Der alte Brullac wird mir sicherlich aus der Hand fressen“, meinte Bettine und lächelte geschmeichelt. Sie hatte keine Furcht vor der Eifersucht der neuen Ehefrau des Landadligen. Was sollte Madame de Brullac schon gegen sie ausrichten können, wenn ihr Mann eine Hure als Bettgenossin bevorzugte? Und vielleicht war die Frau Gemahlin ja auch froh, dass sie vor ihrem Ehegespons Ruhe hatte?

„Jetzt geh endlich!“, drängte Daviau seine Favoritin. Sie nickte, ergriff zwei große Körbe und eilte aus dem Bordell hinaus, nicht ohne sich jedoch vorher zu vergewissern, dass niemand sie heraushuschen sah und es womöglich dem Wirt des Blauen Ochsen zutrug. Es galt ja, die junge Marie herzulocken und festzuhalten. Bettine lächelte, während sie langsam zu dem Gasthaus ging. Sie zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass sie den Wirt mit den ihr ureigenen weiblichen Waffen um den Finger wickeln konnte. Er hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn seine neue Magd ihr, der ehrbaren Frau Allerich, einen der prall gefüllten Körbe nach Hause trug. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie der Kleinen ein Trinkgeld und dem Wirt neue Einkäufe in Aussicht stellte.

Als Bettine schließlich den Blauen Ochsen betrat, in dem noch nicht viel los war, ging sie direkt auf den Wirt zu und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr“, begann sie und bekam sofort die freundliche Aufmerksamkeit Henris. „Ich bin Florentine Allerich. Mein Mann schickt mich, um bei Euch einige Besorgungen zu tätigen. Seine Gesellen und er haben erst vor etwa einer Stunde einen größeren Auftrag erhalten und sind gezwungen, die ganze Nacht durchzuarbeiten. Zwischendurch müssen sie jedoch auch etwas essen und trinken.“

„Ah, ich verstehe“, gab Henri zurück und nickte. „Die Gesellen sind nicht mehr dazu gekommen, selbst etwas zu besorgen, nicht wahr? Nun, Madame, was wünscht Ihr also?“

Bettine kaufte großzügig ein. Vier Flaschen Apfelwein, den sie angeblich zu Hause mit Wasser verdünnen wollte, einen halben Schinken, zwei Ringe Fleischwurst, einen großen Laib Brot und einen frischen Laib Käse. Die beiden großen Körbe waren schnell gefüllt und Bettine gab Henri etwas mehr Geld, als er für die Waren verlangte. Dann blickte sie ihn mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag und einem zaghaften Lächeln an, was den Wirt innerlich dahinschmelzen ließ.

„Ich fürchte, ich brauche jemanden, der mir einen der Körbe nach Hause trägt“, sagte die Rotblonde. „Wärt Ihr wohl so freundlich, mir eine Eurer Schankmägde auszuleihen? Das Mädchen soll auch ein gutes Trinkgeld für seine Mühe erhalten.“

„Eine meiner Mägde?“, wunderte sich der Wirt. „Nun, ich weiß nicht. Draußen ist es bereits dämmrig. Aber einer meiner Knechte wird Euch gerne behilflich sein und Euch beide Körbe nach Hause tragen.“

„Sehr freundlich, Monsieur, aber leider keine gute Idee“, widersprach Bettine und sah erschrocken aus. Dann trat sie etwas näher an Henri heran und wisperte: „Mein Gemahl ist überaus eifersüchtig und würde einen Ausbruch von Jähzorn erleiden, wenn er mich in Begleitung eines fremden Mannes heimkommen sähe. Daher bitte ich Euch, gebt mir diese junge Magd mit. Sie sieht gesund und kräftig aus und ich versichere Euch, dass sie auch ein schönes Trinkgeld erhält.“

„Hm…“

„Wenn mein Mann den Kunden zufriedenstellt, werden weitere große Aufträge folgen und ich werde dann sicherlich öfter bei Euch einkaufen“, schnurrte Bettine und schenkte Henri ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln. „Bitte, Monsieur, es ist auch nicht weit von hier und Eure junge Magd wird schneller wieder bei Euch sein, als ihr denkt.“

„Also schön“, gab der Wirt nach. „Momentan ist ja nicht viel los und ich glaube, Marie könnte das Trinkgeld gut gebrauchen.“

„Oh, vielen Dank, Monsieur“, erwiderte Bettine und strahlte ihn richtiggehend an. Auch der jungen Marie schenkte sie ein überaus freundliches Lächeln, als Henri seine neue Schankmagd herbeiwinkte und ihr auftrug, Madame Allerich einen Korb nach Hause zu tragen. Sie erhielte dafür ein anständiges Trinkgeld. Das Mädchen hegte keinen Argwohn, versicherte Bettine, ihr gerne zu helfen, und folgte dann der vermeintlichen Handwerkersfrau auf ihrem Weg nach Hause. Sie mussten ein ganzes Stück laufen und kamen endlich im Bordell an. Die naive Marie wusste jedoch weder, in welches Viertel sie die angebliche Madame Allerich begleitet hatte, noch wo sie sich gerade befand. Gutgläubig ging sie mit ihr in eine Kammer, in der mitten im Raum ein großes Bett stand.

„Danke, Kind, du kannst den Korb jetzt hinstellen und dich ein wenig ausruhen“, sagte Bettine freundlich und lächelte sie an. „Setz dich ruhig auf das Bett, während ich dafür sorge, dass du deine Belohnung erhältst.“

Marie ließ sich auf die Schlafstatt nieder, während Bettine eines der übrigen Mädchen rief und ihr befahl, den Korb, den bisher die junge Schankmagd getragen hatte, sofort in die Küche zu bringen.

„Oh, Ihr besitzt ja selbst eine Magd!“, entfuhr es Marie verwundert und sie starrte Bettine fragend an. „Warum begleitete sie Euch nicht bei Eurem Einkauf, Madame?“

„Sie musste einige Sachen für meinen Mann erledigen“, erklärte die Rotblonde freundlich. „Nur deshalb waren wir gezwungen, deine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Aber du erhältst dafür auch deine Belohnung, versprochen. Warte nur einen Moment! Ich bin gleich zurück!“

Marie gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Offensichtlich hatte Monsieur Allerich wirklich viel zu tun, wenn er sogar der Mithilfe der Dienstmagd seiner Frau bedurfte…

~~~

Als Janette erwachte, spürte sie, wie hungrig sie war. Ein rasender Schmerz tobte in ihrem Magen und breitete sich dann in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Überhaupt fühlte sie sich völlig verändert, ein wenig seltsam… und es bereitete ihr keine Mühe, in der Dunkelheit der großen Gruft ihren Meister auszumachen, der langgestreckt auf einem Sarkophag ruhte, unweit dem ihren. Doch jetzt bereitete ihr der Gedanke, auf einem solchen Totenschrein aus Stein zu liegen, keinerlei Angst mehr. Es schien für sie selbstverständlich zu sein und sie fühlte sich irgendwie… ja, seltsamerweise irgendwie geborgen… wenn sie nur nicht so hungrig wäre…

„Lacroix!“, rief sie leise. Sofort wandte sich der ältere Vampir ihr zu.

„Ah, endlich ausgeschlafen?“, fragte er amüsiert nach und setzte sich auf. Seine Augen flammten wieder hell auf und er lächelte sie an.

„Ich habe Hunger, es tut weh“, teilte sie ihm ihr momentanes Befinden mit, nicht ahnend, dass ihm ein Blick in ihre ebenfalls leuchtenden Augen genügte, um dies zu wissen. „Ist es endlich dunkel draußen? Können wir raus?“

Lacroix wandte seinen Kopf dem Eingang zu und schien einen Augenblick lang zu lauschen. Dann nickte er bedächtig und erwiderte: „Ja, es dürfte dunkel sein. Komm, mein Kind, statten wir deinem ehemaligen Herrn einen Besuch ab.“

Er stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand, um ihr zu helfen, sich von dem Steinsarg zu erheben. Sie fühlte sich noch ein wenig benommen und schwankte leicht, als sie auf den Beinen stand. Lacroix hielt sie fest und murmelte: „Bald geht’s dir wieder besser, mein Kind.“

Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, dachte an Daviau und was er ihr und vielen anderen der Freudenmädchen angetan hatte. Zorn stieg in ihr hoch und verlieh ihr eine mächtige Kraft. Sie konnte sie spüren, fühlte sich gestärkt allein durch dieses unendliche Hassgefühl. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie ihren Meister an und murmelte: „Ja, Lacroix, lass uns zu Daviau gehen! Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf…“

~~~

Marie saß auf dem Bett und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Madame Allerich hatte doch gleich wiederkommen wollen, aber das war schon eine Weile her. Henri wartete bestimmt auch schon auf sie, denn allmählich dürften sich viele Gäste im Wirtshaus eingefunden haben, die die andere Schankmagd nicht alle allein bedienen konnte, so dass sie sich nach einer Weile bereits die ersten ärgerlichen Kommentare oder Beschimpfungen anhören müsste.

Von schlechtem Gewissen und Pflichtgefühl getrieben, beschloss Marie, auf das Trinkgeld zu verzichten, und erhob sich, um zurück ins Wirtshaus zu eilen. Sie ging zur Tür und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als diese sich öffnete und der hässliche Kerl, der sie vor einigen Tagen bedrängt hatte, für ihn zu arbeiten, vor ihr stand.

„Hallo, Engelchen“, begrüßte er sie mit öliger Stimme, trat in den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür, ohne Marie aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie wich sofort von ihm zurück und begann voller Furcht zu ahnen, dass man sie in eine Falle gelockt hatte. „Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen, häh?“

„Doch… doch, Henri wartet auf mich!“, gab sie mit unsicherer Stimme zurück.

„Nun, ich fürchte, er wird lange auf dich warten müssen“, entgegnete Daviau und kam näher auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück, er näherte sich… und so ging es weiter, bis sie das Bett an ihren Beinen spürte. Sie wandte sich rasch um, blickte dann wieder zu Daviau und begann zu zittern. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er nickte bedächtig.

„Ja, Engelchen, das ist genau der richtige Ort, an dem wir beide es uns gemütlich machen werden“, versprach er.

„Nein!“, schrie sie und lief um das Bett herum, suchte Schutz hinter dem Kopfteil. Daviau lachte laut auf und sagte belustig: „Das wird dir nichts nützen, Engelchen!“

Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, kam auf sie zu…

~~~

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen, durch die Luft zu fliegen. Nun war Janette endgültig klar, dass sie kein Mensch mehr war, sondern etwas, das die Sterblichen das Fürchten lehren konnte. Und diese Macht hatte ihr Lacroix geschenkt. Sie bedachte ihn erneut mit einem Blick voller Dankbarkeit, nachdem sie unbemerkt in der Nähe des Bordells von Daviau gelandet waren.

„Nicht viel los da drinnen“, brummte Lacroix.

„Ja, in letzter Zeit laufen die Geschäfte für den Dreckskerl schlecht“, bestätigte ihm Janette. „Er jammerte immer wieder deshalb. Komm, lass uns reingehen!“

Der alte Vampir sah sie amüsiert an und folgte ihr dann, als sie zielstrebig in das Bordell hineinspazierte. Sie begegnete zweien ihrer ehemaligen Kolleginnen, die sie erst erstaunt ansahen und sie dann begrüßten.

„Janette! Wir dachten, du seist entführt worden!“, erklärte dann eines der Mädchen und bedachte dann den großen, blonden Mann, der hinter der Angesprochenen ins Haus getreten war, mit einem verwunderten Blick. Janette nahm dies lächelnd zur Kenntnis.

„Man hat mich keineswegs entführt“, klärte sie die beiden Hübschlerinnen auf. „Mein Kunde hat dafür bezahlt, viel Zeit mit mir verbringen zu dürfen. Daviau scheint tatsächlich unter einem enormen Gedächtnisschwund zu leiden. Ist er da?“

„Ja, er ist im Haus. Vermutlich hält er sich gerade wieder bei Bettine auf.“

„Das trifft sich gut“, erwiderte Janette und warf Lacroix einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Wir haben mit beiden etwas Dringendes zu besprechen.“

Sie nickte den beiden Mädchen zu und ging dann weiter. Direkt zum Zimmer von Bettine, das sie, ohne an die Tür zu klopfen, einfach betrat. Die Rotblonde, gerade damit beschäftigt, eine etwas größere Tasche zu packen, starrte sie überrascht an.

„Du?!“, entfuhr es Bettine dann und sie richtete sich auf. „Wir dachten, du wärst geflohen!“

„Nun, ich habe auch nicht vor hierzubleiben“, entgegnete Janette mit spöttischem Lächeln und bedachte Bettine mit einem Blick voller Hohn. „Du scheinst ja auch gerade im Aufbruch zu sein. Wohin willst du denn?“

„Dein Herr Vater geruhte, uns alle auf seine Festung einzuladen“, klärte Bettine sie auf. „Du kommst also gerade rechtzeitig zur Abreise. Bestimmt wird er sich freuen, dich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen.“

„Mein Vater? Mein Vater hat euch alle eingeladen? Auf welchem Grund?“, fragte die junge Vampirin völlig perplex. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass er sie an Daviau verkauft hatte, und erneut flammte Zorn in ihr auf. Sie ahnte nicht, dass dieses Gefühl das Aufflackern rötlicher Fünkchen in ihren blauen Augen verursachte und in Bettine, der das nicht entging, heftige Unruhe auslöste.

„Gaston de Brullac hat doch nach all den Jahren nicht plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen mir gegenüber, hm, Bettine?“

„Oh… nun… ähm… wer weiß? Vielleich ja doch“, stotterte die Rotblonde, in deren Inneren sich allmählich Angst auszubreiten begann. Janette war verändert, sie wirkte keineswegs mehr wie das widerspenstige Mädchen, das gegen die Anweisung seines Herrn aufbegehrte, sondern wie eine Frau, die sich gewiss war, dass man tat, was sie wollte. Eine Ausstrahlung von Macht umgab sie.

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Bettine!“, fuhr Janette die Rotblonde an und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Schon streckte sie die Hand nach der Sterblichen aus, in der Absicht, sie an der Schulter zu packen und an sich zu ziehen. Es geschah einfach instinktiv, ohne dass die junge Vampirin überlegte.

Bettine hielt den Atem an, unfähig, zurückzuweichen. Dann nahm sie wahr, dass ein großer, blonder Mann ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss sie ab. Die rotblonde Hure begann zu ahnen, dass sie den beiden nicht entkommen konnte.

„Claude!“, rief sie in böser Vorahnung, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Geliebter gerade bei Marie war und sie nicht hören konnte. Schon legte sich die kühle Hand Janette's auf ihre Schulter, sie fühlte deren kalte Finger an ihrem Nacken.

„Stop!“, befahl Lacroix und Janette wandte sich mit erstauntem Gesicht ihrem Meister zu.

„Warum? Sie hat den Tod verdient! Ich bin so durstig!“, widersprach die junge Vampirin empört.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß und du sollst auch bekommen, was du begehrst“, erwiderte Lacroix, der lächelnd an ihre Seite trat. Dann bedachte er Bettine mit einem genüsslichen Blick. „Doch zuvor erlaube mir, dir zu zeigen, wie man richtig trinkt. Überlass diese Frau mir.“

Mit leisem Knurren löste Janette ihren Griff von Bettines Schulter und ging ein Stück zurück.

„So ist es gut“, lobte Lacroix sie, ohne seinen Blick von der Rotblonden zu nehmen. Dann trat er hinter Bettine, die - gebannt von der Macht des Vampirs - unfähig war, sich zu rühren oder zu schreien. Er legte eine Hand unter das Kinn der Sterblichen, drehte ihren Kopf so, dass die linke Seite des Halses sich ihm darbot, strich mit der anderen Hand die langen Haare Bettines zur Seite und senkte dann seine Fänge in ihren Hals. Sie ächzte leise, zitterte etwas, während Lacroix alles Blut aus ihrem Körper sog, bis sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Janette beobachtete das Vorgehen ihres Meisters interessiert. Sie verspürte kein Mitleid mit Bettine, sondern Befriedigung darüber, dass dieses intrigante Weib nie wieder etwas Böses gegen andere Mädchen und Frauen unternehmen konnte.

Überrascht nahm Janette aber noch ein anderes Gefühl außer dem Hunger, der sie quälte, wahr, während Lacroix sich an Bettine's Blut labte. Sie war tatsächlich sehr erregt über diesen Anblick und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass ihr Meister fertig war. Sie wollte endlich auch ihren Durst stillen.

„Daviau gehört mir!“, knurrte sie ärgerlich.

Lacroix hatte Bettine's Körper vollständig ausgesaugt und ließ die Tote nun nachlässig zu Boden gleiten. Dann wischte er sich mit einem Finger die letzten Blutstropfen von den Lippen und sah Janette wieder direkt an. Er lächelte.

„Natürlich! Du kriegst ihn! Jetzt weißt du ja, wie du richtig vorgehen musst, um dich zu sättigen.“

Janette's Augen glühten in rötlichem Feuer vor Vorfreude und Begierde. Da hielt sie plötzlich inne, denn sie hörte, wie jemand verzweifelt um Hilfe schrie. Es war die Stimme eines sehr jungen Mädchens. Es hatte furchtbare Angst und… es befand sich in Anne's Zimmer zusammen mit Daviau! Dieser Dreckskerl wollte schon wieder ein unschuldiges Leben zerstören, so wie er das Leben vieler Mädchen zerstört hatte, wie er Anne und ihr ungeborenes Kind zerstört hatte…

Ehe Janette es sich versah, stürmte Lacroix mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Raum. Er hatte nicht nur deutlich gespürt, was in seinem neugeschaffenen Geschöpf vorging, sondern darüber hinaus Marie's Stimme erkannt. Marie, die zu schützen er sich verpflichtet fühlte…

~~~

Daviau hatte die flüchtende Marie schon einige Runden um das Bett herum gejagt, bis er sie endlich zu fassen bekam, mit beiden Händen packte und auf die Schlafstatt warf.

„Nein!“, rief das Mädchen und wollte gleich wieder aufspringen, aber der Frauenwirt gesellte sich rasch zu ihr, legte sich auf sie und zwang sie wieder in die Kissen zurück.

„Versuch's doch mal. Es wird dir Spaß machen!“, versicherte er ihr und schickte sich an, sie zu küssen. Angewidert wandte sie ihr Gesicht von ihm ab… und plötzlich fühlte sie sich wieder frei. Überrascht sah sie, dass ein großer, blonder Mann Daviau von ihrem Körper gezerrt hatte und ihn nun, am Kragen gepackt, gegen die Wand drückte. Ohne nachzudenken sprang Marie vom Bett auf und eilte aus der weit aufgerissenen Tür nach draußen, zurück in Henri's Gastwirtschaft…

~~~

Fassungslos starrte Daviau auf den blonden Hünen, der Janette entführt hatte. Dieser presste ihn so fest gegen die Wand, dass er kaum mehr Luft bekam und darum nicht in der Lage war, um Hilfe zu rufen. Am Rande registrierte der Frauenwirt, wie die junge Marie aus dem Raum flüchtete. Sie würde gewiss nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Daviau versuchte, den Fremden zu beschwichtigen, der ihn nun mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht anstarrte, aber er brachte nicht einmal ein heiseres Krächzen zustande. Und plötzlich stellte er überrascht fest, dass Janette gerade eben das Zimmer betrat und sich ihnen rasch näherte. Ihre Augen besaßen einen merkwürdig leuchtenden Glanz, den er noch nie an ihr bemerkt hatte.

„Trink!“, sagte der Fremde unvermittelt, worauf Daviau sich keinen Reim zu machen wusste. Fassungslos erlebte er, wie der blonde Hüne ihn Janette übergab, darauf wartend, dass sie mit einer Hand seinen Hals umschloss. Er erschauerte aufgrund der Kühle ihrer Haut und konnte nicht glauben, welche Kraft diese junge Frau jetzt besaß. Kaum hatte der Fremde von ihm abgelassen, war sie es nämlich, die ihn gegen die Wand presste, und er hatte das Gefühl, sie schnüre ihm die Kehle noch mehr ab als der große Mann. Mit ihrem Daumen schob sie seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, als ob er nichts anderes als eine Feder sei. Was war nur mit Janette geschehen, dass sie auf einmal über eine derartige Kraft verfügte?

Daviau kam nicht mehr dazu, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, denn die junge Frau, die er seit Jahren gequält und gedemütigt hatte, sperrte ihren Mund weit auf und entblößte lange Fangzähne, die sie ihm genüsslich in den Hals schlug. Der Zuhälter fühlte einen kurzen, unerträglichen Schmerz, verdrehte gleich darauf die Augen und starb, während die junge Vampirin sich an seinem Blute satt trank.

Lacroix beobachtete zufrieden, wie das von ihm neu geschaffene Geschöpf seine Gier stillte, und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen. Als Daviau's Körper völlig ausgeleert war, ließ Janette von ihrem einstigen Peiniger ab und beobachtete befriedigt, wie sein toter Leib an der Wand hinabsackte. Dann sah sie mit triumphierendem Lächeln zu ihrem Meister, bemerkte, dass sich noch ein wenig Blut an ihrem Kinn befand, nahm es mit einem Finger auf und lutschte es ab. Sie fühlte sich gut, stark und mächtig. Lacroix hatte sie in eine Wiedergängerin verwandelt, was es ihr ermöglichte, Daviau zu töten. Sie war ihrem Meister unendlich dankbar für ihre neue Gabe und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Rache ist die beste Genugtuung“, murmelte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten dabei noch einmal auf.

Lacroix nickte. Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand und sagte leise: „Lass uns rasch verschwinden. Ich bin sicher, dass bald Menschen hier auftauchen werden, die uns nicht sehen sollten. Du bist für heute sicherlich satt genug, oder?“

„Für's Erste ja“, antwortete Janette. „Allerdings möchte ich dich bitten, mich zur Festung meines Vaters zu begleiten. Mit diesem habe ich auch noch eine Rechnung offen…“


	29. Chapter 29

Ein Mensch zu Fuß hätte wohl zwei bis drei Tage und eine Kutsche einen Tag dazu benötigt, um von Paris zur Festung des Gaston de Brullac zu gelangen. Vampire brauchten dazu lediglich ein paar Minuten. Janette's Instinkte leiteten sie völlig richtig dahin und Lacroix folgte ihr. Die junge Frau war nicht nur von dem soeben getrunkenen Blut wie berauscht, sondern auch davon, mit welch rasender Geschwindigkeit sie von einem Ort zum anderen fliegen konnte. Es schien ihr wie ein kurzer Wimpernschlag zu sein, als sie mit ihrem Meister in der Nähe der Festung Brullacs landete und versteckt unter den Bäumen des Waldes stumm darauf starrte. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie beim Anblick der Burg, in der sie geboren und aufgewachsen war. Wie glücklich war ihre Zeit dort gewesen, solange ihre Mutter gelebt hatte, aber danach… mit Abscheu erinnerte sich Janette daran, wie ihr eigener Vater sie danach in widernatürlicher Weise bedrängte, so dass sie keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatte, als aus der Festung zu fliehen. Wie naiv war es damals von ihr zu glauben, Vater sei vom Teufel besessen gewesen, als er von ihr verlangte, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Oh, und er hatte dann im Schloss ihres Paten so getan, als ob er sich nicht daran erinnere… vermutlich war ihr Vater schon immer ein verlogener Hund gewesen, doch sie hatte ihm blind vertraut. Aber konnte man von einem Kind etwas anderes erwarten? Und damals war sie noch ein halbes Kind gewesen. Damals, bevor Gaston de Brullac seine eigene Tochter verkaufte… und dann hatten die Jahre im Bordell sie nur allzu schnell reif werden lassen…

Janette sog hörbar die Luft ein und hatte Mühe, den inneren Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Ihr fiel es immer noch schwer zu begreifen, wie ihr eigener Vater es nur über sich bringen konnte, sie an einen Zuhälter zu verkaufen… und das nur, weil sie sich nicht seinem Willen gefügt hatte. Vater wusste doch ganz genau, welches Gewerbe Daviau trieb. Bettine hatte ihr später davon berichtet, wie glücklich sie Monsieur de Brullac seinerzeit gemacht hatte und er ihr daraufhin alles über sie, seine missratene Tochter Janette, erzählte. Erst dadurch war Daviau überhaupt auf sie aufmerksam geworden, hatte Vater ein Angebot unterbreitet…

„Und was nun, Janette?“, fragte Lacroix und unterbrach damit ihre Gedanken.

„Ich will da hinein“, antwortete sie und wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung Festung. Ihr Meister folgte ihrem Blick. „Die Burg gehört meinem Vater, Monsieur Gaston de Brullac, und ich würde nur allzu gern von ihm selbst erfahren, warum er mich dermaßen hasst, dass er mich vor zehn Jahren an einen Frauenwirt verkaufte.“

„Im Moment sind die meisten Menschen dort noch wach“, gab Lacroix sachlich zurück. „Und ich nehme an, dass es deinen Vater wohl kaum erfreuen dürfte, dich plötzlich in seiner Festung zu sehen.“

„Ich warte ab, bis er allein in seinem Gemach ist“, erklärte Janette.

„Hat diese Festung wenigstens eine Gruft oder etwas Ähnliches, in dem wir uns tagsüber verbergen können?“

„Es gibt Geheimgänge, die tief hinunter führen. Außer Vater und mir kennt sie niemand. Wir könnten ihn entführen, bevor ich ihn verhöre. In den unterirdischen Gewölben sind wir sicher und es wird dich bestimmt freuen zu hören, dass von dort kein Laut nach außen dringt. Die günstigste Möglichkeit für mich, Vater in aller Ruhe Fragen stellen zu können und ihn danach für all das, was er mir je angetan hat, zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.“

~~~

Gaston de Brullac beherbergte in seiner Festung bereits seit zwei Tagen einige Personen seines engsten Bekanntenkreises, die aus verschiedenen Städten Frankreichs zu ihm geflüchtet waren, in der Hoffnung, auf dem Lande vor der Pest sicher zu sein, die aus Marseille kommend sich allmählich immer weiter ausbreitete. Längst hatte ihn die Kunde erreicht, dass man bereits im Poitou, in der Bretagne und in Toulouse erste Opfer des schwarzen Todes beklagte. Vermutlich würde es nicht lange dauern, bis man auch aus Paris Ähnliches hören konnte. Kein Wunder, dass die rotblonde Bettine ihn darum bat, mit ihrem Herrn und ihren Kolleginnen einige Zeit auf seiner Burg verbringen zu dürfen. Er hatte dem natürlich sofort erfreut zugestimmt, erinnerte er sich doch gut daran, wie sehr ihn die gefällige, junge Hure seinerzeit verwöhnt hatte. Außerdem würde ein Haufen schöner Frauen hier in der Burg die Stimmung seiner männlichen Gäste beträchtlich heben. Welch reizender Zeitvertreib, mit einer Hübschlerin das Bett teilen zu können, während seine eigene Gattin sowie die Gattinnen der anderen verheirateten Herren Schutz in einem Frauenkloster suchten.

Gaston grinste zufrieden, während er seinen Blick über die Tafel gleiten ließ, an der seine Gäste saßen und ausgiebig dem Wein zusprachen. Er hatte ihnen bereits verraten, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern könne, bis ein Schwung hübscher Huren seine Burg mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren würde. Die Herren konnten es ebenso wenig erwarten wie er selbst. Ach, die hübsche Bettine wäre eine nette Abwechslung in seinem recht trostlosen Leben. Vielleicht konnte er sie gar überreden, ihren Zuhälter zu verlassen und bei ihm als seine _‚Frau zur linken Hand‘_   auf der Burg zu verweilen. Möglicherweise schenkte ihm Bettine endlich den ersehnten Erben.

Der Vasall, immer noch in treuen Diensten des Guisbert du Charmeaux stehend, war zwar durch die Protektion seines jungen Lehnsherrn einige Monate nach dem Ableben des alten Marquis auf die Hochzeit Robert de Orlys eingeladen worden, erlebte dabei aber die größte Enttäuschung seines Lebens. Denn die Braut des alten Herzogs war niemand anderes als die von ihm verehrte Leontine de Marinac, die durchaus einen glücklichen Eindruck machte. Dies hatte ihn derart aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er auf dem Hochzeitsfest recht viel trank, deshalb etwas übermütig wurde und dann aus einer Art Trotz heraus mit vielen der dort anwesenden Damen flirtete. Guisbert sorgte schließlich dafür, dass er mit der Schwester des Bräutigams und einigen ihrer Freundinnen zusammenkam, die allesamt reiche Witwen waren, sich mit ihnen unterhielt und es irgendwie zuwege brachte, eine gewisse Louise de Sarré für sich zu gewinnen. Sie war zehn Jahre jünger als er, sah ganz passabel aus und er war in einem derart berauschten Zustand, dass er ihr dummerweise noch auf der Hochzeitsfeier vor ihren Freundinnen seine Liebe erklärte und sie um ihre Hand gebeten hatte. Als er zwei Tage später wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte, erkannte er, welche Eselei er damit begangen hatte, doch er konnte sein Wort nicht mehr zurücknehmen und heiratete Louise drei Monate später.

Nun, eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen, denn Louise war eine überaus wohlhabende Frau, die ihm ein bequemes Leben ermöglichte. Sie sah nicht einmal schlecht aus, doch nach seinem Geschmack war sie viel zu strenggläubig, betete die meiste Zeit am Tage und las viel in der Bibel und anderen religiösen Schriften. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie bei seinen Untergebenen und der Dienerschaft überaus beliebt, denn sie begegnete allen mit Freundlichkeit und war sehr gerecht. Nur er konnte sich bedauerlicherweise nicht besonders für sie erwärmen. Es machte ihm auch keinen Spaß, seinen ehelichten Pflichten bei ihr nachzukommen, da sie dabei regungslos im Bett lag und seine Handlungen einfach über sich ergehen ließ. Dennoch schlief er regelmäßig mit ihr, wünschte er sich doch nichts sehnlicher als einen eigenen Sohn und Erben. Leider blieb trotz der Gebete seiner Frau auch die zweite Ehe kinderlos. Zum Glück schien Louise nach all den Jahren endlich eingesehen zu haben, dass aus ihrer Verbindung keinerlei Nachkommen mehr zu erwarten waren, denn sie hatte ihm vor kurzem erklärt, sich für eine Weile in ein Kloster zurückziehen zu wollen, um in sich gehen. Er bestärkte sie in ihrem Vorhaben, wussten er insgeheim doch, dass sie ihm damit zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenzuleben gedachte. Auf diese Weise konnten sie beide weiterhin ein Leben in Zufriedenheit führen: Louise würde sich nun mehr als je zuvor ihren religiösen Neigungen hingeben und er sich seinen Liebschaften, wobei er sich von einer der Mägde, Bauernmädchen oder gar Bettine einen Sohn erhoffte…

~~~

Lacroix war es zu ungemütlich, die ganze Zeit im Wald darauf zu warten, bis sich sämtliche Sterblichen endlich zur Ruhe legten. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Burg und hatte bald einige Räume im oberen Stockwerk ausgemacht, in denen sich niemand aufhielt. Ohne weitere Erklärung flog er einfach hinauf und Janette folgte ihm. Sie landeten auf einer der unbewachten Zinnen und eilten dann die Treppe hinunter und in das nächste leerstehende Gemach hinein. Kaum waren sie darinnen, verriegelte Lacroix die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Der Kamin war unbeheizt und der Raum dunkel.

„Offensichtlich wohnt derzeit kein Mensch hier“, erklärte er zufrieden und ließ sich in einem der bequemen Sessel nieder. Er beobachtete interessiert, wie Janette sich zunächst sammelte, sich dann neugierig umschaute und endlich einen der beiden Schränke öffnete, die sich in dem großen Zimmer befanden.

„Nun, Lacroix“, verkündete sie daraufhin. „Diese Kemenate dürfte entgegen deiner Annahme bewohnt sein, denn hier befinden sich eine Menge schöner Kleider, viele davon mit aufwendigen Stickereien. Mein Vater muss wieder geheiratet haben.“

„Wenn es sich so verhält, frage ich mich allerdings, warum kein Kaminfeuer brennt“, gab ihr Meister zurück. „Selbst, wenn die Dame, die dieses Zimmer bewohnt, sich derzeit nicht hier aufhält, würde die Dienerschaft doch gewiss dafür sorgen, dass der Raum für die Hausherrin warm bleibt.“

„Womöglich ist Madame verreist oder mein Vater hat sie unter die Erde gebracht“, antwortete Janette bissig und betrachtete sich in aller Ruhe die Kleider. Schließlich zog sie eines aus dem Schrank heraus und musterte es noch interessierter.

„Du scheinst keine allzu gute Meinung von deinem Vater zu haben“, nahm Lacroix das Thema wieder auf. „Was ist zwischen euch beiden genau vorgefallen, dass er dich Daviau überließ?“

Janette warf ihrem Meister einen verärgerten Blick zu und erwiderte dann heftig: „Er ist ein gewissenloses Schwein! Und dafür soll er bezahlen!“

„Das wird er schon, keine Sorge“, versicherte der alte Vampir, erhob sich und trat an ihre Seite, wobei er einen Blick auf das von ihr ausgewählte Kleid warf. „Sehr hübsch, meine Liebe, möchtest du es anziehen?“

„Ja“, sagte sie, öffnete ihren Umhang und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten. „Bist du so gut und hilfst mir?“

Statt einer Antwort löste Lacroix die Bänder auf dem Rücken, mit denen ihr Gewand zusammengehalten wurde, und half ihr behutsam, dem Kleid der Hübschlerin zu entsteigen. Dann zog Janette das neue, schön bestickte Kleid an, das sie als eine Frau der Oberschicht auswies. Es fühlte sich gut an, endlich wieder ein prachtvolles Kleidungsstück am Leib zu tragen, das sich sanft an ihre Haut schmiegte. Zweifellos war es aus Seide, so glatt und kühl. Wie wundervoll musste sie darin aussehen. Lacroix küsste sie behutsam auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Du bist schön.“

„Wie sehr ein prächtiges Gewand ein Wesen doch ausmacht, nicht wahr?“, gab sie zurück und lächelte.

„Es ist nicht das Kleid, Janette“, erwiderte er. „Du bist immer schön, egal, was du trägst.“

Er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den Boden, wo das Kleid mit dem gelben Saum und der braune Umhang lagen und fragte: „Sollen wir es verbrennen?“

„Ich wäre sehr dafür, wenn wir denn Feuer hätten“, meinte sie in leicht spöttischem Ton.

„Das ist doch kein Problem“, behauptete Lacroix und grinste breit. Dann öffnete er leise die Tür, lugte vorsichtig hinaus und verschwand. Einen Augenblick später war er wieder im Zimmer, das er hinter sich erneut verriegelte, eine Fackel in der Hand. Mit dieser schritt er auf den kalten Kamin zu und schmiss sie hinein. Janette verstand sofort, klaubte ihre alten Sachen vom Boden auf und warf sie in die Flammen. Fasziniert beobachtete sie dann, wie diese das gelbgesäumte Kleid, das Gewand ihrer Schande, sowie den dunklen Umhang gierig verschlangen.

„Adieu, mein elendes Leben“, murmelte sie und lächelte. „Janette, die Hure, ist tot – aber Janette de Brullac ist wieder auferstanden und wird sich dafür rächen, dass man sie in jungen Jahren mordete.“

„Versuche, deine Gier unter Kontrolle zu halten“, sagte Lacroix, aus dessen Stimme eine leichte Besorgnis klang. „Du solltest wissen, dass du dich selbst in große Gefahr bringen kannst, wenn du deiner Gier erlaubst, dich zu beherrschen. Dann nimmst du mehr, als du brauchst, und kannst in einen Rauschzustand geraten, in dem du die Gefahren, die von den Menschen ausgehen können, unterschätzt.“

„Menschen können uns gefährlich werden?“, fragte Janette und sah ihren Meister überrascht an.

„Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, dann schon“, erklärte er und nickte bedächtig. „Vor allem am Tage, da wir wehrlos sind. Sonnenlicht tötet uns, aber ebenso ein Pfahl, den man uns durchs Herz treibt. Deshalb ist es am Besten, wenn die Menschen erst gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass wir unter ihnen weilen. Wenn wir vorsichtig sind, nur in unbeobachteten Momenten Beute schlagen und auch nur so viel trinken, wie wir brauchen, fällt unsere Existenz den Sterblichen nicht auf.“

„Wirklich nicht?“

„Nein, meine letzte Aktion in Paris, wo ich zugegebenermaßen vor lauter Hunger zu vielen Menschen das Leben nahm, hielt man für nichts anderes als eine Art Epidemie.“

„Oh… das also war der Grund für die seltsamen Todesfälle, von denen ich hörte“, meinte Janette, die den Zusammenhang sofort erkannte. „Wie kommt es, dass man die Bisswunden nicht wahrnahm? Und dass die Toten kein Blut mehr in sich hatten… erkannte man es nicht?“

„Nun…“, Lacroix kräuselte mit spöttischer Miene seine Lippen. „Natürlich war mir daran gelegen, dass man meine Opfer nicht zu schnell fand. Ich versteckte die meisten und als man sie entdeckte, nun ja, da sind schon einmal einige Tage vergangen und so viele Tote in kurzer Zeit… was lag näher, als eine Seuche anzunehmen? Die Sterblichen sind dazu nur allzu schnell bereit und Paris ist nicht gerade eine Stadt, in der es sich leicht überleben lässt. Die Menschen untereinander machen sich gegenseitig recht oft das Leben schwer, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ich fürchte auch…“, musste Janette einräumen. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging erneut zu dem geöffneten Schrank, um weiter die dort hängenden Kleider zu inspizieren. Nach einer Weile zog sie einen langen, dunklen Kapuzenmantel heraus, der um einiges eleganter war als ihr alter Umhang. „So, ich denke, das dürfte für's Erste genügen.“

Lacroix ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken und betrachtete sie versonnen, als sie sich den Mantel überwarf und sich damit ein paarmal im Raum drehte. Sie erinnerte ihn an ein kleines Mädchen, dem man ein wunderbares Geschenk gemacht hatte, und lächelte etwas. Diese erste Nacht als Blutdämonin hatte seine neue Tochter bisher gut gemeistert und offensichtlich war sie gewillt, auf ihn zu hören und seinen Ratschlägen zu folgen. Wenn es weiterhin so gut lief, stünde einer jahrhundertelangen Freundschaft nichts im Wege und vielleicht hätte Janette durchaus Lust, eine längere Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Es könnte ganz amüsant werden und er selbst war schon gespannt darauf, wie Monsieur de Brullac, der verräterische Vater seines neuen Geschöpfes, sich herausredete…

~~~

Die Nacht war weit vorangeschritten und es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu, als Gaston seinen Gästen vorschlug, allmählich das Bett aufzusuchen und sich der Nachtruhe hinzugeben. Die meisten der Herren waren ohnehin leicht betrunken und einige begannen bereits, immer wieder einzunicken und dabei gut hörbare Schnarchgeräusche von sich zu geben. Dies hatte lautes Gelächter zur Folge, wodurch der in leichten Schlaf Gefallene sofort wieder erwachte. Kurzum fand der Vorschlag des Burgherrn offene Ohren und man erhob sich, um in sein jeweiliges Quartier zu gehen. Auch Gaston tat dies, ließ sich von einem seiner Diener noch beim Auskleiden helfen und winkte ihm dann zu gehen. Als er endlich allein in seinem Gemach war, schloss er ab und ließ sich müde auf sein Bett sinken, wobei er laut gähnte. In Gedanken an die rotblonde Bettine weilend, schloss er die Augen und dämmerte allmählich in einen leichten Halbschlaf hinüber, dabei glücklich vor sich hin lächelnd…

~~~

Die beiden heimlichen Burgbewohner hatten sich seit ihrer Ankunft in der Festung ein wenig ausgeruht, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Sterblichen sich zum Schlafen in ihre Räume zurückzogen. Lacroix sinnierte im Sessel vor sich hin, während Janette, nachdem sie sich genug an ihren neuen Kleidungsstücken erfreut hatte, sich zu seinen Füßen niedergelassen und ihren Kopf auf seine Knie gebetet hatte. Sie döste tatsächlich ein wenig. Ihr Meister strich ihr immer wieder zärtlich über das Haar, schwieg jedoch. Er war gespannt darauf, wie sie heute Nacht mit ihrem Vater verfahren würde und auch die Antworten des Burgherren auf die Fragen Janette's interessierten ihn. Widersprach ein solches Handeln doch eigentlich der christlichen Lehre von Nächstenliebe und Aufopferung. Was war nur aus den Idealen der ersten Christen geworden, die dafür sogar Verfolgung, Folter und Tod auf sich genommen hatten? Was würden diese Märtyrer wohl zu den heutigen Menschen sagen, die sich selbst als ‚Christen‘ bezeichneten?

Lacroix beobachtete die langsam verglühenden Flammen in dem großen Kamin und hieß seine Gedanken schweigen. Dafür konzentrierte er sich darauf, was in der Festung vor sich ging. Es konnte nicht mehr sehr lange dauern, bis die Sterblichen sich zur Nachtruhe begaben. Er vernahm hin und wieder leichtes Schnarchen, manchen Schluckauf und kurzes Gelächter, während die vormals doch lautstarke Unterhaltung immer mehr abnahm. Die meisten der auf der Burg Anwesenden hatten Alkohol getrunken, was ihnen in dieser Nacht einen tiefen Schlaf bescheren würde, aus dem sie nicht leicht aufzuwecken waren. Besser könnte es gar nicht laufen.

Der alte Vampir grinste und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er die Stimme des Burgherrn hörte, der seinen Gästen empfahl, sich ins Bett zu begeben, da man für die in den nächsten Tagen eintreffenden ‚Damen‘ doch ausgeruht sein musste. Kurzes, lautes Lachen und Zustimmung der meisten Herrschaften waren die Antwort. Dann hörte er, wie die Menschen sich erhoben und gingen. Ihre Schritte verliefen in verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Es ist gleich so weit, Janette“, murmelte Lacroix und tippte sie leicht an der Schulter an. Sie kam sofort wieder zu sich, rieb sich kurz über die Augen und sah dann zu ihm auf. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis dein Vater sich in sein Gemach zurückzieht.“

In die Augen der jungen Vampirin trat ein gefährliches Glitzern und sie entblößte ein breites Lächeln, wobei er fasziniert beobachten konnte, wie ihre Eckzähne auf der Stelle wuchsen und sie in kurzer Zeit wie eine gefährliche Wildkatze aussehen ließen. Geschmeidig erhob sie sich vom Boden und dachte an ihren Vater. Innerhalb einer Minute hatte sie bereits ausgemacht, in welchem Teil der Festung er sich befand. Dann lauschte sie noch eine Weile und meinte schließlich: „Ich denke, wir können uns jetzt ungestört auf den Weg ins Zimmer meines Vaters machen. Mal sehen, ob er sich tatsächlich über ein Wiedersehen mit mir freut.“

Lacroix grinste und stand aus dem Sessel auf. Er nahm Janette's Hand, ging zur Tür, entriegelte sie beinahe lautlos und öffnete sie dann vorsichtig. Draußen auf dem Gang war es nun völlig dunkel, was deutlich machte, dass sich jetzt alle Schlossbewohner auch wirklich zum Schlafen zurückgezogen hatten. Zufrieden schlichen sich die beiden Vampire aus ihrem Versteck und Janette führte ihren Meister dann zielstrebig zum Gemach von Gaston. An der Tür verharrte sie kurz und spürte wieder, welch heftige Emotionen in ihr hochstiegen.

„Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte Lacroix ihr zu. „Denk daran, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, bis wir deinen Vater an einen Ort gebracht haben, wo wir uns ungestört mit ihm beschäftigen können. Dann magst du meinetwegen all deinen Zorn an ihm auslassen.“

Janette nickte und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie wusste, dass ihr Meister recht hatte und außerdem wollte sie von Vater Antworten. Darüber hinaus wäre es schon ein Genuss, wenn Gaston de Brullac sie mit Augen voller Angst anstarren würde, sobald er sie erkannte. Allein diese Vorstellung bereitete Janette ein solches Triumpfgefühl, dass sie umgehend ruhiger wurde und sogar lächelte. Dann lauschte sie und hörte die regelmäßigen Atemzüge und ein leichtes Schnarchen. Ihr Vater schlief also, was seine Entführung ungemein erleichtern würde. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte diese nieder, um in das Gemach zu gelangen, aber die Tür war verschlossen. Enttäuscht starrte sie darauf und warf Lacroix dann einen Blick voller Bedauern zu. Doch er grinste nur, schob sie leicht beiseite und legte seinerseits die Hand auf den Türgriff, wartete einen Moment, drückte die Klinke dann herunter und öffnete die Tür, als ob sie nie verschlossen worden wäre. Janette war sehr überrascht, stellte aber keinerlei Fragen, sondern folgte ihrem Meister in das Zimmer hinein. Sie traten gemeinsam an das Bett des Schlafenden und sahen auf ihn herunter. Dann löste Janette unvermittelt zwei der dicken, gedrehten Bänder, mit denen der Himmel des Bettes zusammengefasst und an den vier Pfosten festgemacht worden war, und fesselte rasch Arme und Beine Gastons damit. Abschließend riss sie ein langes Stück Stoff aus dem Himmel heraus und stopfte es dem Burgherrn in den Mund. Dann wandte sie sich an Lacroix: „Nimm ihn und folge mir! In einem der Gewölbe tief unter der Festung werde ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, ihn unsanft zu wecken.“

~~~

Nur äußerst widerwillig wollte sich Gaston de Brullac aus dem schönen Traum reißen lassen, in dem er mit Leontine tanzte und sie ihm versprach, gerne seine Frau zu werden. Aber eine unbarmherzige Stimme gellte immer wieder in sein Ohr, dass er aufwachen solle. Seltsamerweise kam sie ihm sehr bekannt vor, er konnte nur nicht recht zuordnen, zu wem sie gehörte.

„Lass mich“, brummelte er verschlafen, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. Die Antwort war ein grobes Rütteln an seiner Schulter, was ihm ein unwilliges Schnauben entlockte. „Verschwinde und lass mich schlafen!“

Daraufhin spürte Gaston plötzlich einen gewaltigen Tritt in die Seite, der so schmerzhaft war, dass er unwillkürlich die Augen aufschlug und brüllte: „He! Was soll das?!“

Er blickte direkt in das Gesicht einer schönen, schwarzhaarigen Frau, welches durch das fahle Licht der Fackel, die in der Wandhalterung steckte, gespenstig wirkte.

„Wie kommt Ihr in mein Gemach?“, fragte er verwirrt, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Die schöne Frau sah ihn böse an und antwortete: „Dies ist nicht dein Gemach!“

Nun erst nahm Gaston wahr, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag, sondern wohl auf dem Boden, denn jetzt spürte er durch sein Hemd die Kälte und Härte desselben. Zu allem Überfluss waren seine Hände und Füße gefesselt. Ein Umstand, der ihn aufs Äußerste beunruhigte.

„Was soll das, Madame? Wo bin ich hier und warum liege ich gebunden auf der Erde? Soll das etwa ein dummer Scherz sein?“

„Oh, du nennst mich auf einmal Madame?“, kam es spöttisch über die Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Wie sollte ich Euch sonst nennen, da ich Euren Namen nicht kenne?“, fragte er ungehalten.

„So, so, du behauptest also, mich nicht wiederzuerkennen…“

„Ich versichere Euch, Madame, dass ich Euch nie zuvor gesehen habe.“

„Dann hat dein Gedächtnis allerdings sehr gelitten… vermutlich setzte dieser Schwund ein, nachdem du vor zehn Jahren dem Schloss des Marquis du Charmeaux und auch deiner Tochter den Rücken kehrtest, weil du deine Schuld vergessen wolltest! Aber böse Taten holen einen immer wieder ein, Gaston de Brullac!“

„Bitte, Madame, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon genau Ihr sprecht“, sagte der Burgherr und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien. „Ihr müsst mich mit jemandem verwechseln oder einem bedauerlichen Missverständnis zum Opfer gefallen sein. Mit den Machenschaften meines Lehnsherrn habe ich nicht das Geringste zu tun!“

„Es geht zunächst einmal um deine eigenen Machenschaften!“, zischte die Unbekannte ihn an und sandte ihm wütende, rötlich blitzende Blicke, die sein Herz vor Panik schneller schlagen ließen. „Zum Beispiel um das, was du deiner Tochter antatest!“

„Meiner Tochter?“, fragte Gaston verständnislos und brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment, bis er begriff, von wem sie sprach. „Ihr meint Janette?“

„Ja, ich spreche davon, was du Janette angetan hast, Gaston de Brullac!“

„Aber, meine Teuerste, das Mädchen ist schon lange tot!“

„Wirklich dreist, wie du mich anlügst!“, grollte die schwarzhaarige Fremde. „Aber im übertragenen Sinne hast du tatsächlich recht. Als du deine Tochter an Daviau verkauftest, löschtest du ihr Leben aus, ihre Kindheit war damit vorbei!“

„Woher wisst Ihr…?“, begehrte Gaston auf, hielt inne und betrachtete sich die schöne Fremde genauer. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Dann fuhr er verärgert fort: „Janette war kein Kind mehr, sondern hatte sich gegen meinen Willen mit einem Jüngling geschlechtlich eingelassen. Sie war verderbt bis ins Mark, eine echte Evastochter. Man versuchte, dem Mädchen mit gutem Zureden und Gebeten zu helfen, aber sie wollte nicht einmal auf den Priester hören, sondern beschimpfte stattdessen mich, Duc de Orly und andere, die es gut mit ihr meinten. Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als sie zu verstoßen!“

„Deine Lügen kennen keine Grenzen, Gaston de Brullac, nicht wahr? Du und deine Spießgesellen habt Janette gequält, geschändet und ihren Ehemann umgebracht! Mögt Ihr dafür in der Hölle schmoren! Du hast deine Tochter nicht verstoßen, sondern an Daviau verkauft, obwohl du wusstest, was er mit ihr vorhatte!“

„Daviau war der einzige Mensch, der noch bereit war, Janette in seinem Hause aufzunehmen, weil er Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Ein verstoßenes, junges Mädchen ohne Familie oder Geld wäre sonst auf der Straße verhungert. Und dass dieser Mann sich verpflichtet fühlte, mir etwas dafür zu zahlen, dieses verdorbene Früchtchen behalten zu dürfen, ist nichts weiter als eine Geste des Anstands gewesen. Ich hätte Janette so oder so ausgesetzt. Sie ist ein undankbares Geschöpf gewesen. Gut, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr erlebte, welch eine Evastochter sich aus ihr entwickelte!“

„Erwähne ja nicht Mama!“, schrie die Fremde ihn nun an und schlug ihm heftig ins Gesicht. „Du bist nicht würdig, ihren Namen auch nur in den Mund zu nehmen.“

Gaston glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, und starrte nun ungläubig auf die schöne Frau über ihm.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein“, hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Janette?“

„Ja, ich bin es selbst – Vater“, antwortete sie schneidend.

„Unmöglich! Guisbert erzählte mir, dass du im Kindbett gestorben wärst!“

„Nun, da hat Guisbert dich offensichtlich angelogen!“

„Wie…?“, begann Gaston stockend, dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf und meinte leise: „Oh, welch dumme Frage! Natürlich bist du zusammen mit Daviau und deine Gefährtinnen hierher gekommen! Und nun lass den Unsinn, Janette, und binde mich los! Dein Scherz ist wirklich sehr geschmacklos!“

„Ich befreie dich weder von deinen Fesseln noch treibe ich einen Scherz mit dir“, erwiderte Janette kalt und schenkte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick, der ihn nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. „Außerdem muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Vater, denn ich bin ohne Daviau und seine Damen hier.“

„So? Und was willst du von mir?“

„Antworten, Vater, einfach nur Antworten!“

„Hm… na schön, wenn das alles ist…“, brummte Gaston. „Dann stell deine Fragen!“

„Du solltest deine Situation nicht verkennen, Vater“, wies sie ihn streng zurecht. „Momentan bist du mein Gefangener, also etwas mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf!“

Gaston sah die Augen seiner einstigen Ziehtochter rot aufglühen und erneut erfasste ihn leichte Panik. Als er sich hektisch umsah, stellte er fest, dass außer ihm und Janette sich niemand mehr in dem Raum befand, der zu allem Überfluss zu einem der unterirdischen Gewölbe dieser Festung gehörte. Hilfeschreie würden daher ungehört verhallen und in seinem derzeitigen Zustand konnte er sich noch nicht einmal gegen Janette zur Wehr setzten. Doch vielleicht ließ sie ihn unbehelligt wieder gehen, wenn er tat, was sie von ihm verlangte.

„Wie konntest du es nur über dich bringen, mich an einen Zuhälter zu verkaufen, Vater?“, erreichte ihn da die erste Frage der jungen Frau.

„Das sagte ich dir bereits“, gab er leise zurück und blickte zu Boden. „Du hast mich enttäuscht, ich habe wegen dir mein Gesicht verloren. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich zu verstoßen.“

„Aber ich war dein Kind, dein Fleisch und Blut“, wandte Janette tonlos ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „War es dir denn wirklich so gleichgültig, dass du deine eigene Tochter dadurch dazu verurteiltest, eine Hure zu werden?“

„Natürlich war es mir gleich“, antwortete er unwillig und schaute ihr nun wieder ins Gesicht. „Du hast mir nie etwas bedeutet, denn ich bin nicht dein leiblicher Vater.“

„Was?!“

Trotz der misslichen Lage, in der Gaston sich befand, musste er etwas grinsen, als er die Überraschung in Janette's Antlitz wahrnahm.

„Ja, Janette, dein hochwohlgeborener Vater bat mich darum, seine schwangere Geliebte zu heiraten“, fuhr er genüsslich fort. „Das war mir ein besonderes Vergnügen, da mir deine Mutter überaus gut gefiel und die Ehe mit ihr recht angenehm war. Das Einzige, was mich an diesem Arrangement störte, warst du. Allerdings musste ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, denn dein Vater sorgte gut für dich und bestand darauf, dass du wie ein vornehmes Fräulein erzogen wurdest. Nun, ich habe seinen Anweisungen Folge geleistet und sogar später versucht, dich möglichst vorteilhaft zu verheiraten. Mehr kann man nicht von mir verlangen.“

Janette war sichtlich erschüttert über diese Enthüllung und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Eine lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen in dem dunklen Gefilde, dann fragte sie tonlos: „Wer?“

„Was hast du gesagt, Janette?“, erkundigte sich Gaston mit gespielter Freundlichkeit.

„Wer ist mein Vater?“

„Ach, ich bitte dich, Kind, kannst du dir das nicht denken?“

„WER – IST – MEIN – VATER?“

Als Janette die letzte Frage stellte, leuchteten ihre Augen in hellem Rot auf und Gaston verging der Spott umgehend. Er glaubte, sich in einem Alptraum zu befinden, denn das Wesen gegenüber, das behauptete, seine einstige Ziehtochter zu sein, war ohne jeden Zweifel ein dämonisches Geschöpf.

„Er… er… lebt nicht mehr…“, kam es zitternd über die Lippen des Burgherrn.

„WER – IST – MEIN – VATER?!“

„Bastien… Bastien du Charmeaux…“, flüsterte Gaston ängstlich.

„Onkel Bastien?“, beinahe kindlich kam diese Fragen über die Lippen der jungen Vampirin und ihr glühender Blick verschwand, so dass sie mit ihren blauen Augen fast wieder menschlich wirkte. „Onkel Bastien, mein Pate, ist also mein wirklicher Vater?“

„Ja, und als mein Lehnsherr legte er mir dringend nahe, deine Mutter zu heiraten.“

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben…“, murmelte Janette und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musterte Gaston eindringlich, legte ihre Hand leicht um seine Kehle und fragte erneut: „Sagst du mir auch die Wahrheit?“

„Es ist die Wahrheit, das schwöre ich bei Gott!“, versicherte der Sterbliche ängstlich.

Das Wort >GOTT< ließ Janette ihre Hand sofort von der Kehle des Mannes lösen, den sie bis vor kurzem noch für ihren Vater gehalten hatte, und sie wich ein wenig vor ihm zurück. Natürlich glaubte sie ihm, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war, aber dass sie die Tochter von Onkel Bastien, der stets so gütig zu ihr gewesen war, sein sollte, fiel ihr schwer zu glauben. Wenn diese Behauptung tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, hätte ihr Pate ihr dann nicht spätestens auf seinem Schloss, als sie zu einer heiratsfähigen jungen Frau herangereift war, verraten, dass sie sein Fleisch und Blut sei? Und wäre es in diesem Fall nicht natürlich gewesen, ihr etwas Persönliches zu vererben?

Janette starrte forschend auf Gaston de Brullac, in dessen Augen sie die nackte Angst um sein Leben lesen konnte. Dieser Mann würde sie doch in einem solchen Zustand nicht frech anlügen, oder?

Sie war unsicher, wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

In diesem Augenblick löste sich Lacroix aus dem dunklen Schatten, in dem er sich die ganze Zeit verborgen gehalten und das Gespräch zwischen Janette und Gaston de Brullac interessiert beobachtet hatte. Nun trat er zu dem Burgherrn, packte ihn vorne am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine. Dabei war ihm gleichgültig, dass der Sterbliche ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und ebensolchem Mund anstarrte.

„Du hast deiner Tochter eben wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt?“, fragte Lacroix lauernd und blickte ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

„Sie ist wirklich nicht mein Kind, sondern dasjenige von Bastien du Charmeaux“, antwortete der Adlige beinahe unhörbar. Er hielt den Atem an, als der fremde Mann seine Stirn an seine eigene legte und so einen langen Augenblick verweilte. Dann ließ der Unbekannte endlich von ihm ab und stieß ihn auf den Boden zurück, während er sich an Janette wandte: „Der Kerl spricht tatsächlich die Wahrheit!“

Die junge Vampirin sah zu ihrem Meister auf und fragte leise: „Du bist dir sicher?“

„Absolut sicher, Janette! Der Mann, den du für deinen Vater hieltest, hat eine so große Angst, dass er nicht wagt, uns anzulügen.“

Die Angesprochene sah nun wieder zu Gaston, der rasch plapperte: „Du musst dich nur einmal genau im Spiegel betrachten, Janette, dann wirst du selbst feststellen können, wie ähnlich du meinem verstorbenen Lehnsherrn siehst.“

„Und alle wussten davon?“, fragte sie, immer noch erschüttert über das, was sie erfahren hatte.

„Natürlich nicht!“, antwortete Gaston. „Dein Vater selbst war sehr diskret und darauf bedacht, deine Mutter und dich zu schützen. Deshalb bat er mich, seine Geliebte zu heiraten und sorgte persönlich für dein Wohlergehen, indem er mir finanziell immer heimlich etwas zukommen ließ. Doch offiziell bist du stets meine Tochter gewesen. Etwaige Gerüchte, die etwas anderes besagten, wurden im Keim erstickt, bevor sie die Runde machen konnten.“

„Onkel Bastien hätte es mir aber sagen können, als ich zu ihm auf das Schloss kam.“

„Warum sollte er das, Janette? Immerhin tat er jahrelang alles, um den Ruf deiner Mutter zu schützen und damit auch den deinen. Außerdem war er so vernarrt in dich, dass er dich unbedingt mit einem Edelmann aus gutem Hause verheiraten wollte. Meinst du, eine uneheliche Herkunft wäre da nicht sehr hinderlich gewesen?“

„Onkel Bastien… mein Vater…“, murmelte sie noch einmal nachdenklich. Dann verwandelte sich ihr fassungsloses Antlitz wieder in ein zorniges. „Er hat dir also jahrelang immer heimlich Geld gegeben, damit du gut für mich sorgtest, und er wollte mich gut verheiraten, ja? Wenn es sich so verhielt, hattest du doch erst recht keinen Grund, mich an Daviau zu verschachern wie ein Stück Vieh. Denn dies hätte gewiss nicht den Beifall meines leiblichen Vaters gefunden.“

„Bastien war inzwischen verstorben und Guisbert erweckte nicht den Anschein, mir finanziell unter die Arme greifen zu wollen“, erklärte Gaston und hoffte, damit auf Verständnis zu stoßen. „Also setzte ich alles daran, dich möglichst gut zu verheiraten, was dem Wunsch deines verstorbenen Vaters entsprach. Sein Favorit, dieser Etampes, war inzwischen ja gegangen, aber Duc de Orly bat mich um deine Hand. Hättest du ihn nur genommen, dann wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen.“

Janette verzog das Gesicht vor Ekel und spuckte vor Gaston auf den Boden.

„Der Herzog war widerlich – genauso wie Guisbert“, sagte sie dann kalt. „Aber verrate mir eins, Brullac, wusste der junge Marquis, dass sein Vater auch der meinige war?“

„Wir sprachen nie darüber“, murmelte der Adlige. „Frag ihn am Besten selbst!“

„Das werde ich tun, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!“, zischte Janette. „Und Duc de Orly statte ich natürlich auch einen Besuch ab. Ihr werdet alle für eure Taten büßen!“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte Gaston beunruhigt.

Janette schenkte ihm ein böses Lächeln und näherte sich ihm wieder. Dann wisperte sie: „Das bedeutet, dass ich mir jetzt den Rest deines Lebens nehme… Vater…“

Entsetzt riss Brullac die Augen auf und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, aber vergebens. Schon hatte ihn seine einstige Ziehtochter am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Ihr schlanker Leib, den er an seinem spürte, hätte ihn im Normalfall erfreut, wären da nicht ihre glühenden Augen gewesen, die sich in seinen Blick bohrten… und einen Moment später bohrten sich auch spitze Zähne in seinen Hals, doch seine Schmerzensschrei blieben ungehört…

 


	30. Chapter 30

Am Abend des darauffolgenden Tages stand Guisbert du Charmeaux nachdenklich am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und sah hinaus. Sein Antlitz war aschfahl und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen verrieten überdeutlich, dass er wie in so vielen Nächten zuvor nach Aurelie's Tod kaum Schlaf gefunden hatte. Obwohl nur ungefähr zehn Jahre vergangen waren, seit er seine geliebte Frau ehelichte, wirkte er beinah wie ein alter Mann und nicht wie der starke Recke, der er eigentlich war.

Am liebsten würde er sich an einen ruhigen Ort zurückziehen und den Rest seines Lebens um Aurelie trauern, aber seine Pflichten als Lehnsherr und Vater zweier Kinder ließen es nicht zu. Und dann gab es da ja noch das Kind der Schande, das in einem Kloster aufwuchs und von dem er behauptete, es sei die verwaiste Tochter entfernter Verwandter von ihm.

Wie gern würde er Blanche vergessen, aber seltsamerweise konnte er das nicht. Immerhin war sie sein Fleisch und Blut, auch wenn sie die Frucht einer sündigen Liebe war. Als er sie kurz nach Ostern das erste Mal seit ihrer Geburt bei ihrer Kommunion wiedergesehen hatte, begann er zu erahnen, was damals in seinem Vater vorgegangen sein musste, als Janette eines Tages hier auftauchte und bei ihnen lebte. Zwar war Blanche unerwünscht gewesen, dennoch spürte er so etwas wie Verantwortungsgefühl und Verbundenheit mit ihr und wollte zumindest für ihr Wohlergehen sorgen. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht brauchte er sich nichts vorzuwerfen, denn durch seine Lüge von dem letzten Willen seiner angeblichen Verwandten war von vornherein ausgeschlossen, dass Blanche je heiratete, da sie zu einer künftigen Braut Christi erzogen wurde. Dies war seine Sühne für sein Verbrechen, mit seiner Halbschwester fleischlich verkehrt zu haben.

Im Nachhinein fragte er sich noch immer, wie er es damals nur über sich bringen konnte, Janette zu begehren. Es musste ihre Schönheit gewesen sein, die ihm seine Sinne verwirrte und ihn dazu verführte, sich ihr in Wollust hinzugeben. Ein Verhalten, das ihn noch heute innerlich erschauern ließ und für das er sich zutiefst schämte. Doch all dies gehörte längst der Vergangenheit an und Janette war gewiss längst verstorben. Nur wenige der Huren Daviau's lebten länger als fünf oder sechs Jahre und wenn er bedachte, dass der Frauenwirt ihm damals verriet, dass seine Halbschwester nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter unter hohem Fieber litt und sehr erschöpft wäre, sprach dies dafür, dass sie bereits auf dem Totenacker lag. Er wünschte, dass sie in Frieden ruhen möge.

Ein leises Gefühl von Mitleid ergriff ihn mit Janette und er beschloss, im Angedenken an sie seinen Kaplan zu bitten, eine Messe für ihr Seelenheil zu lesen. Schließlich war Janette de Brullac offiziell die Patentochter seines Vaters gewesen, die bedauerlicherweise an einem schlimmen Fieber gestorben war… und nun hatte ihm Gott vor kurzem seine geliebte Aurelie genommen, nach ihren beiden Fehlgeburten ohne Zweifel als weitere Strafe für seine Sünden. Himmel, wie konnte er nur Sühne leisten, damit seine falschen Handlungen dereinst nicht auf seine Kinder übergingen und Gott sie für all das büßen ließ, was er getan hatte? Er musste den Kaplan darum bitten, auch für seinen Sohn und seine Tochter eine Messe zu lesen. Vielleicht würde das die beiden Kleinen vor dem Schwarzen Tod schützen, der sich mit großen Schritten Paris näherte und damit auch zu einer Bedrohung für alle wurde, die hier im Schloss lebten. Wenn er wüsste, dass Pierre und Adéle an einem anderen Ort sicherer wären, würde er sie dorthin schicken, aber nirgendwo in Frankreich war man vor der Pest sicher. Man konnte nur Gott darum bitten, davon verschont zu bleiben. Und seine Kinder waren doch unschuldige Wesen.

„Bitte, Herr“, wisperte Guisbert sorgenvoll vor sich hin. „Bitte verschone Pierre und Adéle vor allem Übel. Nimm mich, nimm mein Leben, wenn du mich für all meine Sünden bestrafen willst…“

 

~~~~~

 

Nachdem Janette gestern Nacht ihren Ziehvater vollständig ausgesaugt hatte, bereitete es ihr ein diabolisches Vergnügen, Brullac in eines der zahllosen Verliese seiner eigenen Festung einzusperren, wo man ihn nicht so schnell finden würde, und kehrte mit Lacroix danach so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren, nach Paris zurück, um sich in der ihr bereits bekannten Gruft auszuruhen. Doch jetzt rief die neu anbrechende Nacht sie instinktiv wieder wach und trieb sie dazu, Rache an Guisbert zu nehmen, der – wie sie nun wusste – ihr Halbbruder war. Voller Abscheu dachte sie an ihn und war sich im Inneren sicher, dass er um ihre Verwandtschaft gewusst hatte. Rasch erhob sie sich von ihrem Sarkophag und schüttelte sich vor Ekel.

„Du willst also heute schon weitermachen?“, fragte Lacroix, der ebenfalls wach war und sich nun aufsetzte. Sie warf ihm einen glühenden Blick zu.

„Ja“, antwortete Janette. „Denn ich spüre nicht nur Hunger nach Rache, sondern auch nach Blut.“

„Gut, aber überstürze nichts“, erwiderte ihr Meister. „Wohin willst du?“

„Auf das Schloss des Marquis du Charmeaux“, erklärte sie entschlossen und zwang sich, ihren Zorn und ihren Blutdurst zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte Guisbert zunächst so gegenübertreten, dass er glaubte, sie wäre immer noch ein Mensch. „Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie mein lieber Bruder darauf reagiert, wenn er mich nach all den Jahren wiedersieht.“

 

V-V

 

Guisbert war noch einmal in das Zimmer gegangen, in dem sich seine beiden Kinder mitsamt ihrer Kinderfrau aufhielten, um ihnen eine ‚Gute Nacht‘ zu wünschen, und kehrte dann in sein eigenes Gemach zurück, wohin er sich ein Glas leichten Wein und ein Stück Brot sowie etwas Fisch hatte bringen lassen. Seit Aurelie's Tod besaß er kaum Appetit und zwang sich regelrecht dazu, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Doch um seiner Kinder Willen musste er sich zusammenreißen und weiterleben. Schließlich waren die beiden noch zu klein, um sich selbst im Leben behaupten zu können.

Müde ließ er sich an dem kleinen Tisch nieder und starrte auf sein karges Abendbrot. Es sah recht appetitlich aus, doch er spürte keinerlei Hunger in sich und wusste, dass er keinen Bissen davon runterbringen konnte. Desinteressiert schob er den Teller mit Fisch und Brot beiseite und griff nach dem Weinglas. Doch er kam nicht dazu, einen Schluck zu trinken, denn eine spöttisch klingende, weibliche Stimme fragte: „Ist die Mahlzeit dir nicht gut genug, Guisbert?“

Erschrocken sah er sich um und nahm wahr, wie sich aus dem Schatten an der Wand eine Gestalt herauslöste. Er erkannte die Frau erst, nachdem sie in den Lichtschein trat, der durch das Feuer des Kamins den Raum ein wenig erhellte.

„Janette?“, fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, ich bin es“, antwortete sie und schenkte ihm ein infames Lächeln. „Böse Taten holen einen ein, Guisbert.“

„Da gebe ich dir recht“, erwiderte er und nickte, sah dabei zu Boden. „Ich habe viel Unrecht im Laufe meines bisherigen Lebens begangen und Gott gefiel es, mich zu bestrafen, indem er mir Aurelie nahm.“

„Aurelie ist tot?“

„Ja, Janette, meine geliebte Frau wurde von dem Herrn zu sich gerufen und mein Leben ist ohne sie leer geworden.“

„Es tut mir leid um Aurelie's Willen“, sagte Janette in sachlichem Ton. „Da du sie tatsächlich geliebt zu haben scheinst, kannst du jetzt wohl ermessen, wie ich mich fühlte, nachdem du in Absprache mit Brullac und de Orly meinen Ehemann und seine Eltern ermorden ließest?!“

„Es tut mir leid, Janette“, gab er in zerknirschtem Ton zurück und sah sie traurig an. „Du musst diesen Tuchhändler sehr geliebt haben und eure Ehe ist von Gott doch wohl anerkannt gewesen, wenn du jetzt als Geist vor mir erscheinen darfst, um mich daran zu erinnern, welches Unrecht ich an der Familie Mercier begangen habe. Gott möge mir vergeben.“

„Spar dir deine mitleidheischenden Worte!“, stieß Janette mit verhaltenem Zorn hervor, sich nur mühsam beherrschend, ihre Zähne nicht sofort in den Hals Guisbert's zu schlagen. „Ich werde dir niemals verzeihen und wünsche dir, dass du für all das Leid, das du über die Mercier's und mich brachtest, in der Hölle schmorst!“

„Verdient hätte ich es vermutlich“, räumte Guisbert ein. „Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Gott mir gnädig sein wird und mir all meine Sünden vergibt, denn ich bereue sie zutiefst.“

„Das interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten!“

„Wie sehr muss deine Seele leiden, Janette, dass du mich wie ein Dämon anblickst“, fuhr der Marquis fort, ohne sich von den zornig hervorgestoßenen Worten Janette's noch von den leicht rötlich auffunkelnden Augen einschüchtern zu lassen. Ja, er benahm sich gerade so, als ob er dies nicht wahrnahm - und dennoch musste er es sehen, da er es direkt ansprach. Die junge Vampirin war von diesem Verhalten etwas irritiert. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich eine Messe für dich lesen lasse, um dein Leiden in der Hölle etwas lindern zu können. Dann musst du dir nicht mehr wünschen, dass ich dir dabei Gesellschaft leiste.“

„Was fällt dir ein, so mit mir zu reden?!“, empörte sich Janette. „Du sprichst von mir gerade so, als ob ich diejenige Person bin, die gesündigt hat, und nicht du!“

„Wir haben beide gesündigt“, stellte Guisbert in ruhigem Ton fest. „Doch ich hätte weniger Sünden begangen, wenn du nicht vor zehn Jahren hier im Schloss aufgetaucht wärest und alle mit deiner Schönheit geblendet hättest! Vaters Liebe zu dir war so blind, dass er alles für dich getan hätte! Nur deshalb fand er einen so frühen Tod! Mein Freund Severin war von dir dermaßen verzaubert, dass er dich unbedingt heiraten wollte. Als ich ihm allerdings glaubhaft darlegen konnte, wie sehr Robert de Orly und du euch zugetan seid, verließ er umgehend das Schloss. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte meinen Freund dadurch retten können, aber er war dir so verfallen, dass er keine andere mehr wollte und gleich nach meiner Hochzeit in den Kreuzzug zog, wo er schließlich sein Leben im Kampf für den Glauben ließ. Somit wurde auch Severin ein Opfer deiner Verführungskunst, Janette, genau wie der junge Mercier, Robert und ich!“

Janette's Augen flackerten unheilverkündend in einer Mischung aus Gelb, Grün und Rot voller Zorn auf und sie näherte sich Guisbert mit einem Blick, der jedem einen grausamen Tod versprach. Ihre Hand an seine Kehle legend, zischte sie leise: „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu beschuldigen, euch verführt zu haben! Ich war de Orly's und dein Opfer, denn ihr beide habt mich auf grausame Weise geschändet! Du warst es, der mich für lange Zeit dazu zwang, dir als Geliebte zu dienen! Verflucht seist du dafür, Guisbert du Charmeaux! Du Mörder, du Bestie in Menschengestalt, die sich nicht einmal scheut, den eigenen Freund zu hintergehen! Es tut mir leid um Severin, dessen Leben du auch auf dem Gewissen hast! Doch nun ist die Stunde gekommen, da du für all deine bösen Taten mit deinem Leben bezahlst!“

Unbeeindruckt sah Guisbert ihr in die Augen und fragte tonlos: „Du willst mich also töten?“

Wieder irritiert, dass der Marquis ihre Drohung so gleichgültig aufnahm, blickte sie ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an, ehe sie antwortete: „Ja, ich nehme mir dein Leben.“

„Es ist wahrhaft eine Ironie des Schicksals“, murmelte Guisbert und lächelte etwas. „Da tue ich alles, um mir meine uneheliche Schwester vom Leib zu schaffen und dann kommt ihr Geist zurück, um mich zu töten. Das nenne ich Gerechtigkeit! Doch immerhin habe ich verhindert, dass du einen Teil unseres Familienerbes bekamst, mit dem Vater dich in seinem Testament bedachte.“

„Du wusstest also, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Vater hatten?“, stellte Janette wütend fest, worauf ihr Halbbruder nickte. „Und er hat mich also wirklich in seinem Testament bedacht?“

„Ja, Janette, denn du warst sein Lieblingskind!“, erklärte Guisbert. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, auf welche Weise deine Mutter, die nichts weiter als eine kleine Bedienstete war, meinen Vater für sich gewann, aber du hast ohne Zweifel ihre Begabung geerbt, Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen und sie um den Verstand zu bringen, so dass sie nicht mehr klar denken können. Bei mir ist es dir schließlich auch gelungen!“

„Du Auswurf der Pestilenz! Niemals fand ich Gefallen an dir und war auch keineswegs daran interessiert, dich für mich zu gewinnen!“

„Mag sein, Janette! Aber manche Frauen kommen nun einmal bereits verderbt zur Welt und unglücklicherweise gehörst du dazu! Das hat Robert schließlich auch eingesehen und sich deshalb mit Leontine de Marinac vermählt.“

„Nun, die arme Leontine wird sich bald nicht mehr vor Kondolenzschreiben retten können, nachdem ich meine Rechnung mit ihm beglichen habe“, höhnte Janette. „Aber zuerst kommst du an die Reihe, mein lieber Bruder.“

Sie sperrte ihren Mund weit auf und Guisbert konnte deutlich ihre langen, spitzen Fangzähne erkennen. Dies beunruhigte ihn etwas, aber keineswegs so, dass er sich einer letzten, ironischen Bemerkung enthalten konnte: „Wenn du Robert ebenfalls töten willst, dann kommst du zu spät, Janette. Er ist letztes Jahr gestorben.“

Diese Mitteilung intensivierte den Zorn und Hass in Janette noch mehr, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war, und sie schlug unbarmherzig ihre Zähne in den Hals ihres verräterischen Halbbruders. Dieser stöhnte kurz auf und ergab sich ohne großen Widerstand dem Vampir, zu dem die uneheliche Tochter seines Vaters geworden war. Mitleidlos trank Janette den Leib Guisbert's leer und löste sich erst von seinem Hals, nachdem der letzte Herzschlag des Marquis' verklungen war. Die Bilder, die in ihrem Inneren erschienen, als sie ihm das Leben heraussaugte, waren sehr wirr gewesen und sie konnte sich nur schwer einen Reim darauf machen. Allerdings war ihr klar geworden, dass der Sterbende seine Mutter und seine Ehefrau sehr geliebt hatte und furchtbar eifersüchtig auf sie, die uneheliche Tochter seines Vaters, gewesen war. Diese Eifersucht war es letztlich, die ihn zu all seinen bösen Taten gegen sie getrieben hatte. Die Erinnerung daran war einfach ekelhaft. Doch zumindest bereitete es ihr eine gewisse Befriedigung, dass Bastien du Charmeaux sie seinem hochwohlgeborenen Sohn und Erben deutlich vorgezogen und mehr geliebt hatte. Durch dieses Wissen fiel es ihr leichter, ihrem leiblichen Vater für sein Schweigen zu vergeben und allmählich begann sie, seine Handlungsweise besser nachvollziehen zu können. Dass er sich zu Mama und ihr niemals offiziell bekannte, musste anfangs den Grund darin gehabt haben, sie beide vor seiner eifersüchtigen Gattin zu schützen. Doch wenn sie Guisbert vorhin richtig verstanden hatte, bedachte ihr leiblicher Vater sie in seinem Testament mit einem Teil des Vermögens derer von Charmeaux, das sie nur deshalb nie erhielt, weil ihr falscher Halbbruder das Testament heimlich vernichtet haben musste.

Tränen der Rührung stiegen der jungen Vampirin in die Augen, als sie sich dessen völlig bewusst wurde. Bastien du Charmeaux hatte sie geliebt und in seinem Testament bedacht. Er war immer freundlich und gütig gegen Mama und sie gewesen und jetzt verstand sie auch warum. Die Wärme in seinem Blick, wenn er Mama anschaute, war ein Ausdruck tiefer Liebe gewesen. Ebenso war es ein Ausdruck seiner Liebe, als er ihre Mutter mit Gaston de Brullac verheiratete. Schließlich konnte Bastien du Charmeaux nicht ahnen, dass sein Vasall in ferner Zukunft die Dreistigkeit besitzen würde, die illegitime Tochter seines Lehnsherrn in fleischlicher Absicht zu bedrängen und sie schlussendlich an den Betreiber eines Bordells zu verkaufen.

Janette wischte sich die wenigen Tränen vom Gesicht und wandte sich wieder dem toten Guisbert zu, der mit leeren Augen auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Tisch mit zurückgebogenem Kopf hing. Immer noch voller Wut ergriff sie ihn, legte ihn angekleidet in sein Bett hinein, deckte ihn zu und verließ danach das Privatgemach ihres Halbbruders, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Es war ihr gleich, was die Bediensteten dieses Schlosses glauben würden, wenn sie ihren Herrn blutleer in seinem Bett auffanden. Bis dahin würden Lacroix und sie längst fort sein. Doch nicht, bevor sie auch den Nachkommen ihres widerlichen Bruders das Leben geraubt hatte. Schließlich wäre ihre eigene Tochter sicherlich lebendig zur Welt gekommen, wenn Guisbert ihren Ehemann, seine Eltern und sie in Frieden gelassen hätte. Wie hieß es doch so schön in der Bibel: Auge um Auge und Zahn um Zahn.

Da im Schloss mittlerweile alle längst schliefen, huschte die Vampirin unbehelligt den dunklen Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach den Kindern Guisbert's. Dabei verließ sie sich völlig auf ihre Intuition und ihr Gehör, die sie bald vor der Tür eines Zimmers unweit des Gemachs ihres Halbbruders halten ließen. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke nieder und schlich in den Raum hinein, die Tür hinter sich wieder leise schließend. Im Inneren befanden sich zwei kleine Betten, die an der Wand einander gegenüberstanden. Janette näherte sich zunächst dem Bett, das nahe beim Fenster lag, und erblickte einen Knaben von etwa fünf Jahren. Sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar und die weichen Züge seines Antlitzes erinnerten sie mehr an ihren Vater Bastien als an Guisbert und sie empfand unwillkürlich eine Mischung aus Rührung, Zuneigung und Mitleid für den kleinen Jungen. Unschlüssig wandte sie sich daher dem anderen Bett zu und näherte sich auch diesem. Darinnen lag ein blondes Engelchen, das etwa drei Jahre alt sein mochte, ein kleineres Abbild der schönen, sanften Aurelie d’Arcy, wie Jannette sie gekannt hatte. Ergriffen von der Schönheit dieses kleinen Mädchens beugte sich die Vampirin zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den Knaben und verließ das Kinderzimmer, ohne den beiden Kleinen ein Leid angetan zu haben. Sie war zu dem Entschluss gelangt, diese unschuldigen Wesen am Leben zu lassen, denn zum einen waren es die Enkelkinder ihres Vaters und zum anderen die Kinder der freundlichen Aurelie, die viel zu schade dazu gewesen war, Guisberts Ehefrau zu werden. Nur um ihretwillen und aus einer Art Mischung von Zuneigung und Mitleid heraus verschonte Janette die beiden Kinder, die noch nicht wussten, dass sie vor kurzem Vollwaisen geworden waren…

~~~ + ~~~

„Nun, hast du deine Rache vollzogen?“, fragte Lacroix, als Janette zu ihm in die Gruft der Familie du Charmeaux kam.

„Ja, es ist vollbracht!“, gab sie zurück und sah äußerst zufrieden aus. „Mein Halbbruder verriet mir allerdings noch vor seinem Tod, dass Duc de Orly letztes Jahr gestorben ist. Den Weg zu ihm können wir uns also sparen!“

Der alte Vampir betrachtete sich Janette genauer und meinte dann: „Bist du sicher, dass er dich nicht angelogen hat?“

„Was denn? Im Angesicht des Todes? Nicht doch, Lacroix, selbst wenn Guisbert dem Tod sehr gefasst ins Auge blickte“, antwortete sie selbstsicher. „Dazu hatte mein ekelhafter Halbbruder zu großen Respekt und zu viel Angst vor seinem hochwohlgeborenen Freund, um die Kunde seines Todes zu verbreiten, wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entspräche.“

„Wir sollten trotzdem einen Abstecher zu der Residenz des Herzogs machen, um uns selbst davon zu überzeugen“, meinte Lacroix. „Es muss ja nicht unbedingt heute Nacht sein.“

Der alte Vampir ließ seinen Blick wohlgefällig über die Gruft schweifen und erklärte: „Lass uns wenigstens eine Nacht in diesem Gemäuer verweilen, Janette. Es ist sehr komfortabel hier.“

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht“, entgegnete sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann glitten ihre Augen wie selbstverständlich zum Sarkophag von Bastien du Charmeaux und sie ging dorthin. Mit trauriger Miene legte sie eine Hand darauf und seufzte: „Ach, Vater, warum hast du mir niemals verraten, wie nahe wir uns wirklich standen?“

Lacroix, der sie schweigend beobachtete, trat neben sie, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Über Dinge, die vergangen sind, ist es müßig zu klagen, Janette. Als er noch lebte, verbarg er seine Verwandtschaft zu dir, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Da du sehr um ihn trauerst, nehme ich an, dass dein Vater dennoch gut zu dir gewesen ist?“

„Ja, das war er…“, sagte sie leise und weinte ein bisschen. „Er wäre nur so schön gewesen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, verstehst du?“

„Du musst all deine sterblichen Bindungen loslassen, um völlig frei zu werden“, ermahnte er sie. „So lange du noch an Menschen hängst, selbst wenn sie längst gestorben sind, wird dich dies in all deinen Handlungen hemmen.“

Sie nickte und schluckte ein wenig, dann wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Du hast vermutlich recht, Lacroix, und vielleicht beruhigt es dich, wenn ich dir versichere, dass es niemanden unter den Sterblichen gibt, der mir noch etwas bedeutet.“

„Es freut mich, dass du das einsiehst. Und genau deshalb müssen wir uns selbst vergewissern, dass Duc de Orly tatsächlich tot ist. Erst dann wirst du wirklich frei sein und kannst danach tun und lassen, was immer du willst.“

„Oh, wie sehr ich mir das immer gewünscht habe“, seufzte Janette sehnsuchtsvoll, wobei ihr Blick unentwegt wie gebannt am Sarkophag von Bastien hing. Sie strich noch einmal fast liebevoll mit einem Finger über den kalten Stein. „Dennoch wünschte ich, in meinem Leben einen guten Vater gehabt zu haben, der sich mir offenbart hätte. Unsere Beziehung hätte so viel inniger sein können, als sie es war…“

„Diese Bindung existiert nicht länger!“, ermahnte Lacroix sie in strengem Ton. Dann fuhr er etwas sanfter fort: „Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie es ist, wenn man Menschen verliert, die einem viel bedeuteten. Doch Trauer und Zorn bringen sie uns nicht zurück. Wenn du willst, dann betrachte mich als deinen neuen Vater, denn in einem übertragenen Sinn entspricht das ja den Tatsachen. Ich habe dich geschaffen und dir ein neues Leben geschenkt, das ewig währen wird, wenn du vorsichtig bist.“

„Hattest du denn selbst mal Kinder?“, wagte Janette vorsichtig zu fragen.

Einen Moment lang war es sehr still in der Luft, die etwas schwerer zu werden begann. Offensichtlich hatte sie einen wunden Punkt bei ihrem Meister getroffen, denn er stand wie erstarrt neben ihr und blickte sie mit einem Ausdruck von überraschter Fassungslosigkeit an. Schließlich schien er wieder zu sich zu kommen, räusperte sich etwas und setzte die kalte Miene auf, die sie von ihm gewohnt war.

„Zuletzt lebte ich allein mit meiner Tochter zusammen“, erklärte er dann. „Sie war noch ein Kind, als sie starb. Seitdem habe ich niemanden mehr.“

Janette bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, bevor sie erklärte: „Unsere Schicksale ähneln einander und ich bin froh, dass wir uns gefunden haben. Du ahnst nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mich aus meinem elenden Dasein befreit hast, Lacroix.“

Er nickte nur stumm und wandte sich von ihr ab. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass er hierzubleiben gedachte. Etwas, das sie ihm unbedingt ausreden musste!

„Die Bediensteten werden meinen Halbbruder morgen früh finden“, begann sie. „Gewiss werden sie ihn in dieser Gruft bergen wollen. Es wäre also besser für uns, nach Paris zurückzukehren, wo wir sicherer sind als hier.“

„Gut“, meinte Lacroix, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen. Sie hörte an seinem Tonfall, wie sehr es ihm missfiel, dass er nicht in der Familiengruft derer von Charmeaux bleiben konnte. Aber wenigstens sah er die Notwendigkeit ein, von hier zu verschwinden. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zielstrebig zum Eingang der Gruft und schob die schwere Tür auf. Janette folgte ihm schweigend, froh darüber, dass sie diesem Ort entflohen. Denn es war ihr unmöglich, als Vampirin in der Nähe der sterblichen Überreste ihres gütigen Vaters zu schlafen…

 


	31. Chapter 31

Die neunjährige Blanche war nach der gemeinsamen Morgenandacht mit den Schwestern vom _‚Orden unserer Lieben Frau‘_ , die sich einer Stiftung der inzwischen verstorbenen Wilhelmine d’Avigne verdankte, in ihre Zelle gegangen, um dort wie üblich für Aurelie zu beten, die vor drei Monaten gestorben war. Die Gemahlin ihres Großcousins Guisbert du Charmeaux war stets gütig zu ihr gewesen. Seit sie denken konnte, hatte Aurelie sie regelmäßig im Kloster besucht und ihr damit das Gefühl gegeben, nicht völlig allein in der Welt zu stehen. Von der jungen Marquise erfuhr sie, dass es der Wunsch ihrer verstorbenen Eltern gewesen sei, dass sie – Blanche – eine Braut Christi werden solle. Und es verlangte auch das Mädchen glühend danach, dem letzten Willen der Eltern zu entsprechen. Blanche bedauerte es sehr, dass sie sie selbst nicht kennengelernt hatte - ihre gute, liebe Mutter und ihren tapferen Vater, der sein Leben im Heiligen Land verlor, sich im Glaubenskrieg gegen die Heiden aufopfernd. Gerade das Letztere erfüllte das Herz der jungen Novizin mit Stolz. Und um das Andenken dieses tapferen Mannes sowie die Treue ihrer guten Mutter zu ihm zu ehren, würde auch sie ihr Leben in den Dienst des Herrn stellen. Selbst wenn es manchmal überaus schwer war und sie sich dabei ertappte, wie sie sündigen Gedanken nachhing.

So war es sicherlich eine Sünde, eine starke Antipathie gegen ihren Großcousin Guisbert zu hegen, der sich doch in so großzügiger Weise ihrer annahm, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Aber Blanche konnte sich nicht helfen, sie mochte ihn einfach nicht und war überaus froh, dass sie ihn in ihrem bisherigen Leben nur einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war in diesem Frühjahr gewesen, gleich nach Ostern, als er zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin ihrer Kommunion in der Kirche beiwohnte. Dabei hatte er ihr lächelnd zugenickt, als sie sich danach später bei ihm und seiner Frau für die aus diesem Anlass geleistete großzügige Spende an das Kloster bedankte. Und als eine der Schwestern ihm berichtete, dass sie ein sehr frommes Kind sei, das seine Gebete brav verrichte und an der sich die übrigen Novizinnen ein Beispiel nehmen könnten, meinte er in überaus freundlichem Ton: „Sehr lobenswert, meine liebe Blanche. Ich bin mir gewiss, dass es das Herz deiner lieben Eltern mit Freude erfüllt hätte, wenn es ihnen vergönnt gewesen wäre, deine Einsegnung noch mitzuerleben.“

„Danke, Cousin“, hatte sie erwidert und ihm dann voller Ehrfurcht die Hände geküsst.

Blanche schauderte es noch immer bei der Erinnerung daran und sie bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken auf Gott zu richten und auf die vor kurzem verstorbene Cousine Aurelie. Das Mädchen hatte diese sanfte, gütige Frau geliebt, in ihr eine Art Mutter gesehen. Und tatsächlich verhielt sich Aurelie auch so, als ob sie ihr eigenes Kind wäre. Die Nonnen berichteten ihr, dass es die junge Marquise du Charmeaux gewesen war, die stets darauf bestand, Blanche die beste Pflege angedeihen zu lassen und auch ja darauf zu achten, dass sie immer warm angezogen sei, damit sie nicht krank würde. Aurelie legte den guten Marienschwestern dringend ans Herz, dass ihr Mann und sie nach dem Tode von Blanche's Eltern nicht auch noch deren Kind verlieren wollten. Schwester Esther erzählte gar, wie ungern die junge Marquise damals Blanche fortgegeben habe, doch deren Gemahl hatte beharrlich darauf bestanden, da es der Wille seiner Verwandten gewesen wäre. Nur schwer und unter Tränen hätte sich Madame Aurelie dem Befehl ihres Mannes gefügt. Aber im Nachhinein, so dachte das Mädchen, war es wohl besser gewesen. Nicht, dass sie nicht gerne bei Cousine Aurelie aufgewachsen wäre, aber da gab es ja noch deren Ehemann Guisbert… oh, sie sollte sich schämen, eine derart heftige Antipathie für ihren Großcousin zu hegen, der doch offensichtlich ein guter Ehemann, Vater und Christ war und darüber hinaus für sie sorgte, indem er dem Kloster regelmäßig nicht unerhebliche Spenden zukommen ließ.

„Bitte, Herr, vergib mir meine sündigen Gedanken“, betete sie leise. Dann schweiften ihre Erinnerungen wieder an ihre schöne Cousine Aurelie ab, die mit ihrem hellblonden Haar und ihren warmen Augen die Verkörperung eines himmlischen Engels zu sein schien. Liebenswert, sanft, gütig, geduldig und tugendhaft. Darüber hinaus eine gute Christin und eine gute Mutter. Sie besaß zwei Kinder, einen Sohn von fünf und eine Tochter von drei Jahren. Aurelie hatte ihr von den beiden erzählt und versprochen, dass sie sie an dem Tag, an dem sie ihr Gelübde ablegte, kennenlernen würde. Doch das dauerte noch ein paar Jahre und sie musste bis dahin so viel lernen; vor allem, ihre Seele vor Anfeindungen durch den bösen Feind zu wappnen, der sie durch arge Gedanken zu verführen suchte, vom rechten Glauben abzukommen…

„Mein Großcousin ist ein guter Mensch“, sagte sie sich leise, obwohl ihr Gefühl sich heftig dagegen sträubte. Ohne Zweifel ein Angriff des Teufels, aber sie war gewillt, dem nicht nachzugeben. Und mit Gottes Hilfe würde ihr das sicherlich gelingen. Guisbert du Charmeaux konnte ja kein schlechter Mensch sein, wenn Cousine Aurelie ihn geliebt hatte.

Blanche merkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als sie sich erneut an Aurelie erinnerte. Oh, sie hatte ihre Cousine wie eine Mutter geliebt und verehrt. Dass sie sie darüber hinaus bewunderte, weil sie so schöne Kleider trug, ja sogar nicht umhin konnte, diese Kleider zu berühren, den Stoff zwischen ihren Fingern zu fühlen und dabei eine Art Sehnsucht in sich spürte, war etwas, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Es war eigentlich nichts, was man konkret als Sünde bezeichnen konnte, allerdings sollte es eine künftige Braut Christi nicht derart danach verlangen, Stoffe anzufassen und die Sinnlichkeit dieser Berührung zu genießen… das war schon recht seltsam…

 

~~~*~~~

 

Leontine de Orly, die Witwe des vor einem Jahr verstorbenen Herzogs, betrat zum ersten Mal das Kloster des _‚Ordens unserer Lieben Frau‘_ , da ihre vor drei Jahren verstorbene Schwägerin Wilhelmine ihr kurz vor ihrem Tod die Aufgabe übertragen hatte, stets dafür zu sorgen, dass es der Gemeinschaft des von ihr gestifteten Ordens gut ging. Sie hatte es Wilhelmine zwar versprochen, doch bestand ihre Hilfe bisher stets darin, das Kloster durch Geldspenden und frisches Wildbret, das sie der Schwesternschaft hin und wieder nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd bringen ließ, zu unterstützen. Warum auch sollte sie selbst dort nach dem Rechten sehen, wo sich doch Aurelie du Charmeaux stets um das Kloster und die Nonnen gekümmert hatte? Aber jetzt, nachdem die gute Seele gestorben war, konnte sie nicht umhin, dem Kloster einen Besuch abzustatten. Ihr Sohn befand sich seit geraumer Zeit bei ihrem Bruder, der ihn zum Ritter auszubilden versprochen hatte, und es würde ihr vielleicht mal ganz gut tun, aus dem Schloss herauszukommen. Seit dem Tode Robert's war es darinnen ohnehin sehr trist geworden. Nach der Trauerfeier, zu der viele noble Verwandte und Freunde angereist waren, hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft verspürt. Auch wenn sie ihren Mann nicht gerade übermäßig geliebt hatte, so bedauerte sie seinen Tod dennoch sehr, denn ihre Ehe war gut gewesen. Robert hatte sie auf Händen getragen und sie verwöhnt. Nachdem sie ihm dann den ersehnten Erben geschenkt hatte, tat er buchstäblich alles für sie. Konnte sie sich einen besseren Gemahl wünschen?

Allerdings hatte es sie seinerzeit schon sehr verwundert, dass Duc de Orly drei Monate nach dem plötzlichen Tod von Bastien du Charmeaux bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand anhielt, war sie doch davon überzeugt gewesen, er würde Janette de Brullac zu seiner Frau machen. Dennoch hielt es Leontine nicht davon ab, den Herzog mit Freuden zum Manne zu nehmen, denn warum sollte sie neugierige Fragen stellen, die ihr womöglich schaden würden? Trotzdem konnte die junge Frau nicht umhin, sich während ihrer Hochzeitsfeier bei Guisbert nach Janette zu erkundigen, als sich die Gelegenheit bot, kurz mit ihm allein zu sprechen. Sie erschrak ein wenig, als er ihr erklärte, Janette sei plötzlich erkrankt und an den Folgen dieser Krankheit gestorben, was niemand mehr bedaure als er. Natürlich hatte Leontine ihm das nicht abgenommen, sondern vermutete vielmehr, dass Janette sich den Plänen Guisbert's widersetzte und dies mit dem Tode büßen musste. Die Ärmste! Damals war sie so neidisch auf die junge Brullac gewesen und hatte sich infolgedessen ihr gegenüber ziemlich niederträchtig verhalten, was sie im Nachhinein allerdings überaus bedauerte. Janette war doch so unschuldig und naiv gewesen. Wie hatte sie es damals nur über sich bringen können, deren Geheimnis ausgerechnet Guisbert und Gaston zu verraten? Leontine schämte sich immer noch sehr dafür und wünschte, sie hätte es irgendwie wieder gutmachen können. Leider war es dazu jedoch längst zu spät.

Die Nonnen empfingen die junge Herzogin überaus freundlich und versicherten ihr, dass sie sich schon lange danach gesehnt hätten, sie hier im Kloster begrüßen und sich für ihre Großzügigkeit bedanken zu können.

„Sie sind sehr freundlich, Mutter Oberin“, erwiderte Leontine milde und lächelte. „Bedauerlicherweise war es mir nicht möglich, Eurem Kloster schon vorher einen Besuch abstatten zu können. Mein kranker Mann brauchte mich.“

„Das ist nur allzu verständlich, Duchesse“, gab die Angesprochene sanft zurück. „Bitte erlaubt es meinen Schwestern und mir, Euch in unser aller Namen unser Beileid zum Tode Eures lieben Gemahls aussprechen zu dürfen. Als wir davon Kenntnis erhielten, beteten wir gemeinsam für seinen Seelenfrieden.“

„Vielen Dank, Mutter Oberin, auch an Eure Mitschwestern und an die Novizinnen.“

„Ich werde es ihnen mitteilen“, versprach die Klostervorsteherin und verneigte sich etwas. „Darf ich Euch nun unser Stift zeigen? Dank der Großzügigkeit von Madame d’Avigne und dem Ehepaar du Charmeaux ist es ein schöner, ruhiger Hort für uns alle geworden und auch für diejenigen, die Zuflucht bei uns suchten.“

„Ja, ich hörte bereits, dass aufgrund der immer stärker um sich greifenden Pest viele Damen aus ganz Frankreich Zuflucht in Frauenklöstern wie dem Euren suchten. Habt Ihr viele aufgenommen?“

„Ungefähr zehn Damen, Duchesse, und das taten wir gern. Wenn Ihr möchtet, steht es selbstverständlich auch Euch frei, eine Weile bei uns zu bleiben.“

„Danke für das Anerbieten, ich werde darüber nachdenken“, sagte Leontine freundlich. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne den Klostergarten sehen, von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe.“

Die Oberin nickte lächelnd und ging voran, während die Herzogin ihr folgte. Im ganzen Lande war bekannt, dass die besten Kräuter, Früchte und Gemüsesorten aus dem hiesigen Marienkloster stammten. Offensichtlich war dies ein gesegneter Ort und sicherlich gediehen die jungen Mädchen, die hier erzogen und ausgebildet wurden, um einst ebenfalls Nonnen zu werden, prächtig.

Als sie in den Garten hinaustraten, sah sie viele junge Novizinnen unter einigen älteren Nonnen, die gemeinsam Gartenarbeit verrichteten und dabei recht fröhlich wirkten. Leontine fragte sich bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich, ob ihr ein Aufenthalt für eine längere Zeit hier nicht auch gut täte. Zwar hatte sie kein Interesse an Gartenarbeit, aber sie würde sich gerne in der Bibliothek umsehen, einige Schriften studieren und sich mit ein paar der Schwestern darüber austauschen. In all den Jahren hatte sie das viel zu wenig getan, da sie sich vor allem ihrem Vergnügen hingegeben und die meiste Zeit mit ihrem Gemahl zusammen vieles unternommen hatte. Sie veranstalteten zahlreiche Feste auf dem Schloss, wurden daraufhin auch selbst recht oft eingeladen und ritten sehr gerne gemeinsam aus. Robert war wahrlich kein Mann gewesen, den es lange im Hause hielt. Er liebte es, seine Zeit im Kreise von Freunden und Bekannten zu verbringen, und war ihr in vielen Nächten ein sehr zärtlicher Gemahl gewesen. Umso schmerzlicher vermisste sie ihn jetzt, obwohl sie ihn zunächst nur aus Vernunftgründen geheiratet hatte. Ihr einziger Sohn, den sie beide abgöttisch liebten, war ihr ganzer Stolz und Leontine hätte es gerne erlebt, dass Robert sich der Erziehung des Knaben zum Ritter selbst angenommen hätte, wie er es bei so vielen anderen zuvor getan hatte. Aber der Tod machte dieses Vorhaben zunichte. Im Grunde hegte sie eigentlich nicht die Absicht, noch einmal zu heiraten, aber sie musste sich notgedrungen mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden, um sich und ihren Sohn zu schützen. Nun ja, vielleicht sollte sie einen ihrer Vettern heiraten, um so wenigstens einen loyalen Mann an der Seite zu haben, der sich auch ihrem Sohn verbunden fühlen würde. Schließlich waren sie ja eine Familie, die zusammenhielt.

„Die meisten unserer Novizinnen haben viel Freude an der Arbeit“, erklärte da die Oberin und Leontine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Nonne zu. „Es hilft, die Gedanken zu klären und dadurch besser für alle Prüfungen gewappnet zu sein, die der Herr uns schickt. Darüber hinaus stärkt es unsere Widerstandskraft gegen den bösen Feind.“

Leontine nickte stumm. Ja, ja, es konnte nicht schaden, sich gegen die Versuchungen, die der Teufel einem schickte, zu wappnen. Allerdings wusste sie aufgrund ihrer Lebenserfahrung, dass manche ihren Mitmenschen genauso übel oder womöglich schlimmer mitspielten. Wenn sie da an Guisbert du Charmeaux dachte, der nicht davor zurückschreckte, den eigenen Vater umzubringen... Aber niemand hatte diesen Verdacht je ausgesprochen, obwohl sie gewiss nicht die einzige Person war, die Guisbert eine solche Tat zutraute. Der arme Bastien! Er war so ein gütiger, liebenswerter Mann gewesen, der es wahrhaft nicht verdient hatte, von seinem eigenen Sohn ermordet zu werden! Doch Guisbert würde dafür eines Tages Rechenschaft ablegen müssen vor dem höchsten Richter. Nichts, worum sie ihn beneidete. Aber wer war denn überhaupt frei von Schuld? Sie selbst jedenfalls nicht und sie bereute manches, was sie getan hatte, zutiefst. Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, wenigstens etwas von dem Unrecht gutmachen zu können, das sie einst begangen hatte…

Leontine wurde durch das Geräusch einiger rascher Schritte aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich um. Aus dem Gebäude kamen ein paar Mädchen im Alter zwischen etwa sechs bis zwölf Jahren hinaus, die in ihren Händen große Körbe trugen.

„Ah, unsere kleinen Novizinnen werden bei der Kürbisernte helfen“, kommentierte die Oberin das Erscheinen der Mädchen und winkte einige von ihnen zu sich heran. Als sie sich um sie versammelt hatten, blickte sie wieder zu Leontine und erklärte: „Meine lieben Kinder, dies hier ist die Duchesse de Orly, eine unserer größten Wohltäterinnen, die euch gerne kennenlernen möchte.“

„Guten Tag, Duchesse“, wurde Leontine vom Chor der Mädchen begrüßt, worüber sie unwillkürlich lächeln musste. Dann fragte sie das Kind, das ihr am nächsten stand: „Bitte, verrate mir deinen Namen.“

Die Kleine kam der Aufforderung schüchtern nach und auf diese Weise stellten sich ihr auch die übrigen Mädchen vor. Zum Schluss trat ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen vor, das Leontine mit großen, dunkelbraunen Augen anschaute, die überaus sanft wirkten. Dennoch setzte das Herz der Duchesse bei ihrem Anblick kurz aus, denn dieses Kindes war Janette de Brullac beinah wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

„Mein Name ist Blanche du Charmeaux“, stellte sich das Mädchen freundlich vor und neigte ihr Haupt demütig vor der Herzogin. „Bitte, erlaubt mir, Euch nochmals im Namen aller für Eure Güte zu danken, Duchesse.“

Leontine fasste sich rasch wieder und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Es ist mir eine Freude zu helfen, Blanche“, erwiderte sie freundlich, während sie ihre Augen nicht von dem Mädchen zu nehmen vermochte. „Du bist also mit Marquis du Charmeaux verwandt?“

„Ja, er ist mein Großcousin“, antwortete das Mädchen.

„Dein Großcousin, aha“, war alles, was Leontine darauf erwiderte. Sie sah fragend die Oberin an, die sich daraufhin veranlasst sah zu erklären: „Blanche ist Vollwaise, Duchesse, und der Marquis nahm sie bei sich auf. Da es der letzte Wunsch von Blanche's Eltern gewesen ist, dass sie eine Braut Christi wird, hat er sie uns anvertraut, damit wir für sie sorgen und sie auf dem für sie vorgesehenen Weg führen.“

„Nun, Blanche“, wandte sich die Herzogin mit einem halb mitleidigen Blick erneut an das Mädchen. „Bereitet dir der Gedanke denn Freude, dich für immer in den Dienst Gottes zu stellen?“

„Oh ja!“, gab das Mädchen sofort zurück und das Strahlen, das dabei auf ihrem Antlitz erschien, unterstrich die Wahrheit dieser Antwort. „Ich bin gerne im Kloster und erfülle daher umso lieber den letzten Wunsch meiner Eltern. Leider war es mir nicht vergönnt, sie jemals kennenzulernen. Mein lieber Vater starb für unseren Glauben im Heiligen Land und meine Mutter folgte ihm bald nach meiner Geburt ins Grab. Es ist mir ein inneres Bedürfnis, ihren letzten Willen zu respektieren und ihm nachzukommen.“

„Du bist ein gutes Mädchen“, meinte Leontine gerührt.

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich“, bestätigte die Oberin und nickte, während sie die Mädchen nun entließ, damit sie zu den anderen Schwestern gingen, um ihnen bei der Ernte zu helfen.

„Welch ein tragisches Schicksal die kleine Blanche doch besitzt“, murmelte die Herzogin mit belegter Stimme, bereitete es ihr doch sehr viel Mühe, die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzudrängen. Denn sie begann einen traurigen Zusammenhang, der geschickt durch eine halbwahre Geschichte Guisbert's verschleiert wurde, zu ahnen: Sie wusste seit vielen Jahren, dass Severin Etampes kurz nach der Hochzeit seiner Cousine Aurelie in den Kreuzzug zog, wo er nicht lange überlebte. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er und Janette sich bereits vor ihrer ersten Begegnung im Schloss derer von Charmeaux gekannt und sich einander hingegeben hatten, ohne dass nur eine Menschenseele davon wusste? War demnach die Geschichte der jungen Brullac von ihrer Verliebtheit zu einem Tuchhändler nichts weiter als eine Ausrede, um ihre heimliche Liebe zu Severin zu verbergen?

Leontine wurde von der schrecklichen Gewissheit erfüllt, dass es tatsächlich so gewesen sein konnte. Auf diese Weise ergab sogar die Halbwahrheit Guisbert's, Blanche sei das Kind seiner Verwandten, einen Sinn. Schließlich war Janette die uneheliche Tochter des alten Marquis und Severin war durch die Heirat seiner Cousine mit seinem Freunde auch irgendwie mit der Familie du Charmeaux verwandt.

Und sie, eifersüchtig und dumm wie sie damals gewesen war, hatte seinerzeit nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als ihrem Schwarm von der Liebe der jungen Brullac zu einem Tuchhändler zu erzählen. Guisbert musste diese Information dazu benutzt haben, um Severin gegen Janette aufzubringen. Wie sonst ließe sich der rasche Aufbruch des jungen Etampes, der offensichtlich über beide Ohren in Janette verliebt gewesen war, vom Schloss seines Freundes erklären? Damals hatte er überaus unglücklich gewirkt, genauso wie Janette, als sie sie später wiedersah. Vielleicht hätte Severin seine Angebetete sogar geheiratet, wenn sie selbst Guisbert nicht ein Mittel in die Hand zugespielt hätte, mit dem er die beiden Liebenden auseinanderbringen konnte, nur um seinen Plan, Robert de Orly mit Janette zu verheiraten, durchsetzen zu können! Doch die Schwangerschaft seiner Halbschwester hatte Guisbert einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Oh Himmel, wenn sie nur ihren Mund gehalten hätte, dann müsste die kleine Blanche jetzt nicht als Vollwaise ihr weiteres Leben im Kloster verbringen, eine Zukunft als Braut Christi vor Augen und angewiesen auf das Wohlwollen Guisbert's, der zu einem der schlimmsten Männer zählte, die sie kannte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er Janette's angebliche Verliebtheit in einen Tuchhändler als Mittel nutzte, um Severin's Misstrauen gegen seine Angebetete anzufachen und ihn dazu zu bringen, sie schließlich zu verlassen. Etampes hatte bestimmt nicht geahnt, dass Janette bereits sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug… und schließlich im Kindbettfieber gestorben sein musste.

Leontine schluckte schwer, als sie erkannte, dass sie es nur der heimlichen Liebe zwischen Janette und Etampes sowie der darauf folgenden Schwangerschaft ihrer damals vermeintlichen Rivalin zu verdanken hatte, Robert's Frau geworden zu sein.

„Wie grausam das Leben manchmal doch sein kann“, murmelte Leontine erschüttert.

Die Klostervorsteherin, die nicht ahnte, welche Gedankengänge ihre Wohltäterin quälten, glaubte, die Duchesse hätte lediglich Mitleid mit der kleinen du Charmeaux.

„Blanche trägt es mit Fassung“, meinte die Oberin darum in tröstendem Ton und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen. „Sie ist eine unserer vielversprechendsten Novizinnen. Ein sehr liebes und frommes Mädchen, das uns noch nie Anlass zur Klage gegeben hat. Ihre Eltern wären sicherlich sehr stolz auf sie.“

„Dessen bin ich mir gewiss“, gab die Herzogin zu und nickte. Natürlich würden sich Eltern über ein so hübsches, gesundes Kind freuen. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass Janette und Severin besonders glücklich darüber wären, dass Guisbert für ihre Tochter ein Leben als Nonne vorgesehen hatte. Für den Herrn Marquis die bequemste Möglichkeit, sich dieses unliebsamen Kindes zu entledigen und dabei vor aller Welt noch gut dazustehen!

„Besucht Marquis du Charmeaux seine junge Großcousine oft?“, wollte Leontine wissen.

„Nein, er selbst hat wohl keine Zeit dazu. Aber Madame Aurelie kam mehrmals im Jahr, um persönlich nach Blanche zu sehen. Es heißt, dass die junge Marquise sie gern selbst großgezogen hätte.“

„Ja, das passt zu Aurelie“, meinte die Herzogin und nickte. „Ein Jammer, das sie so früh von uns gehen musste, wo ihre Kinder doch beide noch sehr jung sind.“

„Der Tod der Marquise du Charmeaux hat uns alle sehr getroffen“, stimmte die Oberin ihr zu. „Blanche trauert immer noch sehr um sie, war Madame Aurelie für sie doch eine Art Mutter. Wie schrecklich müssen dann erst ihr Mann und ihre beiden Kinder unter ihrem Verlust leiden.“

„Ja, es ist überaus bedauerlich“, gab Leontine zurück. Sie sah erneut zu Blanche und beschloss insgeheim, sich verstärkt um das Mädchen zu kümmern. Auf diese Weise konnte sie vielleicht einen Teil ihrer Schuld, die sie damals an Janette und Severin beging, abtragen, denn es war zu befürchten, dass Guisbert nach dem Tod seiner Frau seine junge, angebliche Verwandte vergessen würde…

 

~~~ * ~~~

 

In Paris waren die ersten Todesopfer der Pest zu beklagen und jeder, der irgendwie konnte, versuchte aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Die Freudenmädchen aus Daviau's Bordell, völlig verwirrt und verängstigt über den Fund der blutleeren Leichen ihres Herrn und seiner Favoritin, hatten sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als im Haus nach Geld zu suchen, es unter sich aufzuteilen und sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen. Ein paar waren froh über die neugewonnene Freiheit und verschwanden, während einige andere sich daran erinnerten, dass Daviau mit ihnen ursprünglich zur Festung des Monsieur de Brullac fahren wollte, und machten sich mit dem Pferdekarren auf den Weg dorthin.

Marie verschwieg indessen auch, was Daviau ihr beinahe angetan hätte, und erzählte dem Wirt, dass der Grund für ihre verspätete Rückkehr ins Gasthaus der Überfall eines Räubers gewesen sei, dem sie all das Trinkgeld, das sie von Madame Allerich erhielt, überlassen habe, um wenigstens mit dem Leben davonzukommen.

So kam es, dass die Leichen Daviau's und Bettine's erst sehr viel später entdeckt wurden und man ihr Ableben selbstverständlich auf den Schwarzen Tod zurückführte.

In der Zwischenzeit begaben sich Janette und Lacroix zum Schloss des Duc de Orly, wo sie so dreist waren, abends an das Tor zu klopfen und zu behaupten, eine wichtige Nachricht für den Herzog zu haben, die sie ihm nur persönlich mitteilen sollten.

„Ihr kommt wohl von weit her?“, fragte der Wächter durch die Sichtluke erstaunt. „Wisst Ihr denn nicht, dass Duc de Orly letztes Jahr im September verstarb?“

„Nein, das war uns nicht bekannt“, antwortete Lacroix und setzte ein betretenes Gesicht auf. „Ist wenigstens die Herzogin da, damit wir ihr unser Beileid zum Tode ihres Gatten persönlich aussprechen können?“

„Da muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen, mein Herr“, erwiderte der Torwächter bedauernd. „Die Duchesse ist gestern erst fortgefahren, um einem Kloster einen Besuch abzustatten, und hat niemandem mitgeteilt, wann sie wieder zurückkehrt. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie sich länger dort aufhält.“

Lacroix tauschte einen Blick mit Janette aus, worauf diese erklärte: „Nun, dann muss ich mich also damit abfinden, des Vergnügens beraubt zu sein, der Duchesse meine Aufwartung persönlich zu machen.“

„Tut mir sehr leid, Euch keine andere Auskunft geben zu können, Madame“, sagte der Torwächter und seine Miene drückte aus, dass er die schöne Fremde, die vor ihm stand, nur allzu gerne hereingelassen hätte. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ein anderes Mal wieder?“

„Ja, möglicherweise“, gab Janette zurück und schenkte dem Mann einen verführerischen Blick.

„Danke für Eure Auskunft“, wandte sich Lacroix wieder an den Wächter. „Da Eure Herrin nicht zu Hause ist, werden wir uns wohl lieber auf den Weg zurück in das nächste Dorf machen. Schließlich ist es schon dunkel draußen.“

„Ich wünsche Euch und Eurer Begleiterin, dass Ihr unbehelligt dorthin gelangt“, erwiderte der Wächter und bedachte Janette noch einmal mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick. „Auf Wiedersehen!“

„Auf Wiedersehen“, ließ die Vampirin ihre Stimme schmelzend erklingen und lächelte ihn verheißungsvoll an. Nur widerwillig schloss der Wächter die Sichtluke, während Janette ihren Meister mit zufriedenem Gesicht ansah. Er ergriff sie am Unterarm und flog mit ihr einen Moment später davon, nur um fast sofort wieder zu landen, und zwar inmitten des Innenhofes des herzoglichen Schlosses, auf dem sich kein Mensch befand.

Janette starrte Lacroix verwirrt an.

„Was willst du hier noch?“

„Möchtest du denn nicht persönlich das Grab des Mannes sehen, der dir so viel Leid angetan hat?“, erkundigte sich Lacroix grinsend und zog sie, immer noch am Unterarm haltend, in Richtung einer kleinen Kirche. Janette vermied es, auf das Kreuz zu blicken, das sich auf der Spitze des Gotteshauses befand. Als ihr Meister es bemerkte, lachte er nur, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen führte er sie an der Kapelle vorbei und an die Rückwand derselben, wo er stehenblieb. Hier befand sich ein Anbau direkt an der Kirche, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um eine Krypta handelte.

„Alles was recht ist“, meinte Lacroix und ging an die Tür derselben, die er eine Minute später bereits geöffnet hatte. „Diese Adligen besitzen wenigstens Grabstätten, in denen wir es uns tagsüber bequem machen und ausruhen können. Komm!“

Nur zögerlich und mit innerem Widerwillen folgte Janette ihrem Meister die Stufen hinunter. An deren Ende befanden sich einige Sarkophage, so wie in den anderen Grüften auch. Lacroix ging direkt auf den Steinsarg zu, der dem Eingang am nächsten lag.

„Hier haben wir ihn schon!“, verkündete er einen Augenblick später. „Dein Peiniger hieß Robert mit Vornamen, nicht wahr? Und sein Todesdatum ist der 15. September 1113.“

Mit einer Miene voller Hass näherte sich Janette dem Sarkophag, blieb davor stehen und las noch einmal den Namen und die Daten des Mannes, der sich darinnen befand. Dann spukte sie mehrmals darauf und knurrte: „Bedauerlicherweise kam ich zu spät, um mich an dir zu rächen, Robert de Orly! Dennoch verfluche ich dich bis in alle Ewigkeit! Mögest du niemals Ruhe finden, sondern für immer in der Hölle schmoren!“

Lacroix schwieg, denn er hielt es für besser, seine neue Tochter nicht darüber aufzuklären, dass es so etwas wie das Jenseits möglicherweise nicht gab und die christlichen Vorstellungen von Himmel und Hölle nichts weiter als eine Illusion waren. Janette hing immer noch ihrem religiösen Glauben an, wie er gerade eben feststellen konnte, als er spürte, dass sie Angst vor dem Symbol des Kreuzes hatte. Er musste es ihr überlassen, eigene Erfahrungen zu machen und schließlich ihre Konsequenzen daraus für sich selbst zu ziehen. Es dauerte eben seine Zeit, bis ein junger Vampir sich von den Überzeugungen seines sterblichen Lebens löste… bei manchen ging es schnell, bei anderen dauerte es eine Weile und manche kamen nie davon los… Hauptsache, Janette bekam keine Schuldgefühle, weil sie sich vom Blut Sterblicher ernährte. So etwas konnte der Anfang vom Ende eines jeden Vampirs sein.

„Bitte, lass uns von hier verschwinden, Lacroix!“, wandte sich Janette an ihren Meister und sah ihn flehentlich an. „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, mich hier aufzuhalten, wo dieses Scheusal und all seine Vorfahren aufgebahrt sind. Bitte, lass uns gehen!“

„Willst du denn nicht darauf warten, bis die Duchesse zurückkommt und sie anstelle ihres Mannes büßen lassen?“

„Nein! Sie ist schon dadurch genügend gestraft worden, seine Gemahlin gewesen zu sein. Außerdem ist ja nicht bekannt, wann sie wiederkehrt. Lass uns nach Paris zurückfliegen, wo wir uns die nächste Zeit unentdeckt schadlos halten können.“

„Also schön“, gab Lacroix nach. „Aber glaub mir, Janette, wenn du erst siehst, wie schlimm die Pest wütet und welch grässlichen Anblick diejenigen bilden, die ihr zum Opfer fallen, wirst du selbst den Wunsch verspüren, Paris so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.“

„Und wohin gedenkst du zu gehen, Lacroix?“

„Keine Ahnung, meine Liebe. Hast du einen Vorschlag?“

„Heißt das, dass ich mit dir mitkommen darf, Lacroix?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

„Natürlich, wenn du es wünscht“, erwiderte der alte Vampir.

Janette überlegte einen Augenblick. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wohin Philippe einst mit seinen Eltern und ihr entfliehen wollte, und fragte spontan: „Wie wäre es mit Flandern, Lacroix?“

„Warum nicht?“, meinte er gleichgültig. „Allerdings werde ich ein oder zwei Nächte brauchen, um mich eingehend danach zu erkundigen, wie wir gefahrlos dorthin reisen können.“

„Das ist ja so aufregend!“, sagte Janette und begann, sich auf die Veränderung zu freuen. „Weißt du, ich bin noch nie aus Frankreich herausgekommen… ehrlich gestanden, kenne ich nur die Burg meines Vaters, dessen nähere Umgebung, Paris und das Schloss derer von Charmeaux. Ansonsten blieb mir die Welt verschlossen.“

„Jetzt nicht mehr“, versprach Lacroix und lächelte sie an. „Du hast die ganze Ewigkeit lang Zeit, die Welt zu bereisen, neue Länder, verschiedene Kulturen und auch Epochen kennenzulernen. Denn ich bin sicher, dass sich die Welt auch im Laufe der kommenden Jahrhunderte immer weiter verändert.“

„Hast du es selbst erlebt?“

„Ja, und ich musste mich damit abfinden, dass das große Reich, dem ich entstamme, von Barbaren erobert wurde und unterging. Doch all das liegt viele hundert Jahre zurück…“

„Viele hundert Jahre…“, murmelte Janette beeindruckt. „Das klingt unglaublich…“

„Es ist wahr, du wirst es selbst erleben, meine Tochter. Und nun komm, lass uns nach Paris zurückkehren. Bevor ich alles für unsere Abreise vorbereite, muss ich mich noch etwas stärken…“

 

~~~ + ~~~

 

Ein paar Tage später, nachdem man die Leiche von Marquis Guisbert du Charmeaux in seinem Bett gefunden hatte, wurde die Totenmesse für ihn in der Kapelle des Familienschlossen gelesen. Neben einigen seiner engsten, ihm verbliebenen Freunde, der beiden Kinder und eines Teils der Dienerschaft nahm auch Sophie d’Arcy, Aurelie's Mutter, daran teil. Nachdem ein Eilbote ihr die Nachricht überbrachte, dass ihr Schwiegersohn plötzlich gestorben sei, war sie sofort zu seinem Schloss angereist und würde am anderen Tag nach der Trauerfeier mit ihren beiden Enkelkindern wieder auf ihren Familienstammsitz zurückkehren. Denn sie wollte so schnell wie möglich Pierre und Adéle, die kaum begriffen, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen war, aus der näheren Umgebung von Paris fortbringen, damit sie nicht auch das Opfer des Schwarzen Todes wurde. Madame d’Arcy war nämlich wie so viele andere der Anwesenden überzeugt davon, dass dieser ihren Schwiegersohn geholt hatte…

~~~ + ~~~

Das plötzliche Verschwinden Gaston de Brullac's blieb unerklärlich und man fand ihn niemals auf. Das hinderte aber seine männlichen Gäste nicht daran, sich mit den Huren zu vergnügen, die einige Tage danach auf der Festung eintrafen…

~~~ + ~~~

Mittlerweile siechte die halbe Bevölkerung von Paris dahin, während zwei große schwere Kisten auf ein Frachtschiff geladen wurden, dessen Bestimmungsort der Hafen von Den Haag war…

 

**\- ENDE -**


End file.
